LA ENTREVISTA
by Asiant y Uriel
Summary: En este show nos vamos a dedicar el ciento por ciento a hacerles un buen número de preguntas a los diferentes autores de fanfics en español que existen en toda la red.
1. Episodio 1

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

_En algún estudio de televisión..._

Subió con el ascensor hasta el piso diecinueve, y después atravesó a toda prisa la bulliciosa oficina tratando de abrirse paso entre el personal que laboraba en ese lugar. Armando consiguió llegar a tiempo al escritorio de una escultural recepcionista.

– ¡Maldita tormenta!, ¡Y dicen que va a continuar toda la noche!. Espero que esto no afecte la transmisión de esta noche.

La hermosa mujer se recostó en la silla y clavó la mirada en su compañero de oficina.

– Vamos, tranquilízate Armando. Hoy será la primera emisión de "La Entrevista". Los dueños del canal están felices con esto, deberías sentirte orgulloso de trabajar aquí.

– Caray, Karen. Los dueños del canal son unos tacaños –masculló Armando–. No sé ni por qué demonios escogieron a ese par de entrevistadores. Los dos son unos presumidos, no me simpatizan para nada y además creo que... .

Armando aun no había terminado de expresar su sentir cuando Karen lo interrumpió.

– Hablando del rey de Roma... –dijo en voz baja.

En ese momento pasaba cerca de ellos la figura de uno de los entrevistadores que iba fungir como presentador del nuevo programa que ese día salía al aire. Al verlo, Armando se puso nervioso.

– Es el señor Cadmio, ¿crees que me haya oido?.

– ¡No! –exclamó Karen igualmente nerviosa.

Cadmio caminó apresuradamente hacia el estudio de grabación sin molestarse en volver la mirada hacia Armando y Karen. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Armando lo seguía, empezó a caminar más rápido, pero no le sirvió de nada pues el joven se colocó a su lado.

– Señor, sigo pensando que no debería participar en la entrevista de esta noche.

Cadmio continuó caminando.

– Eso no es asunto que me interese, señor Rivera. Sólo esperó que se haya asegurado que nuestro invitado especial haya llegado a tiempo.

Llegaron a la puerta del estudio insonorizado. Cadmio se volvió hacia Armando con una expresión de hastío en su rostro.

– Sí no le molesta, señor Rivera. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

– Si señor, pero creo que... .

– Buenas noches, señor Rivera –respondió Cadmio con voz queda. Después esbozando una sonrisa fingida abrió la puerta y entró al estudio.

A través del cristal insonorizado, Armando vio pasar a Cadmio entre las cámaras y dirigirse a una mesa ubicada en el centro del estudio a toda velocidad.

– Que el cielo nos ayude –murmuró Armando algo preocupado.

* * * *

Arenth, el director del canal, le indicó con una seña que estaban en directo. Cadmio reaccionó levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a las cámaras.

– Bienvenidos a la primera emisión de "La entrevista", un espacio más dentro de "El Universo Anime". En este programa nos vamos a dedicar a entrevistar a los diferentes escritores de fanfics en español de toda la red –hizo una pausa y tomó una pequeña tarjeta.

Este programa es una estupidez, pensó.

– Bueno, amigos. Para empezar démosle la bienvenida a mi compañero de entrevista –hizo una pausa y leyó el contenido de la tarjeta.

– ¿Nakago Tsukino?.

Un joven de aproximadamente 15 años penetró en el estudio abriéndose paso entre las cámaras para finalmente colocarse a lado de Cadmio. Éste último clavó los ojos en el recién llegado observándolo detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

– ¿Tú eres el tal Nakago? –le preguntó con desgano–. Sólo eres un adolescente.

– Gracias por recordármelo –respondió Nakago sarcásticamente–. No sé para qué quieren que haga de entrevistador si no tengo nada de experiencia, pero en fin. Al menos el contrato es bueno.

Se oyeron ruidos en la entrada del set, y alguien irrumpió dentro del estudio. Era una jovencita de estatura mediana, de cabello largo y azul y ojos del mismo color.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Entonces sí era cierto que mi Naki-chan iba a salir en televisión!

– ¿Naki-chan? –repitió Cadmio con desconcierto, mirando a la joven.

– ¡Naki-chan, TE AMO!

Cadmio dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se volvió hacia Nakago.

– Oye, ¿quién es ella?.

– Se llama Misao y es una de mis cuantiosas admiradoras –dijo Nakago modestamente–. Y se suponía que ella no debía enterarse que yo iba a hacer esto... –pensó–. Una cabeza emplumada está a punto de rodar por aquí...

Eagle: Gulp.

– Bueno, Nakago –dijo Cadmio, un poco más calmado–. Sólo espero que no seas como tu otra prima.

– ¿Cuál otra prima?

– Me refiero a Chibi-Usa, mejor conocida como Rini. Disculpa, Nakago, pero luego de verla actuar al lado del mentado Pegaso dan ganas de matarla. Estoy tentado a ofrecer una recompensa por su cabeza.

– ¿Chibi-Usa? ¿RINI? ¿Quiénes diablos son esas? La única prima que tengo se llama Usagi, y el único Pegaso que conozco es ese idiota de la serie Saint-Seiya...

Cadmio volvió la mirada hacia las cámaras e intentó fingir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

– Ese Asiont me las va a pagar –murmuró entre dientes–. Es la última vez que me dejó convencer para aparecer en este tonto programa.

– Oye, nos estamos saliendo del tema del programa. Se supone que tenemos que decir algo sobre los fanfics –murmuró Nakago.

– Sí, adelante, tú empieza –respondió Cadmio con hastío.

– Ehhh... bueno –dijo Nakago, mirando nerviosamente a la cámara y tratando de no hacer el ridículo–, ya todos saben que los fanfics son historias ficticias escritas por los fan´s del anime en base a su serie favorita. Los hay de varios tipos, también existen distintos estilos de narración, distintas maneras de desarrollar una trama, etc, etc... pero lo principal es que uno se divierta escribiéndolo y trate de ENTRETENER a los lectores con su obra. Para eso existen los fanfics; para seguir con la magia e ilusión de aquella serie que ha calado hondo dentro de nuestro ser. Vaya, que bonito me ha quedado eso, pensó Nakago.

– ¡Puro palabreo! –se oyó gritar una voz. Nakago buscó con la mirada al autor de la ofensa. Al encontralo lo identificó, y decidió agarrarlo a patadas a la salida.

– Sí, claro. Los Fanfics son algo divertido –añadió Cadmio en un tono cargado de bastante ironía–. En lo personal encuentro algunos bastante interesantes como el de "La Marca de la Esperanza". Aunque creo que los jóvenes que hacen este tipo de cosas necesitan ir a la página 

– O también podrían ir a www.dosomethingusefulwithyourimagination.org –añadió Nakago–. Ah, y si tienen problemas de redacción, vayan a www.mywritingsucks.net

– ¡¡¡Esto apesta!!! –se volvió a escuchar la misma voz. Ambos supuestos guerreros de la justicia se volvieron hacia el público con una expresión de molestia en sus rostros. Mientras tanto, los productores del programa lloran en la cabina de control.

– En fin –continuó Nakago–. Como no nos queda otra que cumplir con el contrato, me veo en la obligación de presentarles al invitado de esta noche.

Nakago leyó la tarjeta con el nombre del invitado y frunció el ceño.

– El invitado de esta noche es Burakku Uorufu –dijo Nakago con ese inconfundible acento japonés para pronunciar palabras en inglés–. Que pase de una buena vez que no tenemos todo el día.

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Cadmio–, ¿quieres que nos despidan?. Pronuncia bien, es BlackWolf.

– Está bien, está bien –refunfuñó Nakago–. Burakku Uorufu, aparte de ser escritor de fanfics es el creador de la página "Burakku Uorufu Eksu Soun", dentro de la cual publica fanfics de otros autores y presenta a las mejores historias y/o páginas de cada mes según su criterio... Además es creador de una peculiar organización llamada "La Jauría", esta gente traduce fanfics del inglés al castellano. Lean "Rainusu ofu Desutini", capítulos 6 y 7, donde podrán ser testigos del genial trabajo de traducción que realizó... un momento, esto está de más –dijo Nakago, arrugó la tarjeta y la tiró al piso–. Bueno, ahora sí, que pase el invitado.

De repente las luces se apagaron y un deflector alumbró unas cortinas. Finalmente un joven alto de cabello negro, no muy apuesto apareció en escena justo donde un reflector formaba un haz de luz.

BlackWolf vestía pantalones de mezclilla azules, camisa gris y una chamarra de mezclilla negra. Las grabaciones y Misao lo aclamaron al momento de entrar.

– Errr... ¿qué onda? –saludó el joven como saliendo de un trance.

Cadmio miró anonadado al invitado estrella.

– Eh, Bienvenido, BlackWolf –dijo apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa–. Es un horror, eh digo honor tenerte con nosotros.

– Bueno... eeerrr... si a mí también... –comentó Black un poco contrariado.

– Igualmente Burakku Uorufu, es todo un susto, digo, un gusto conocerte -dijo Nakago.

– Eeerrr... si... –contestó Black con una gota de sudor. "Ustedes estarán muy bonitos ¿no?", pensó.

Cadmio se sentó en su lugar, lanzó una mirada a Nakago y BlackWolf, y luego sonrió fingidamente.

– Bueno, Black. Quizás "Tsukino maravilla" no te lo dijo, pero te vamos a hacer algunas preguntas.

– ¿Preguntas?... bueno, mientras no sean de "Tortura de Batos", no hay problema -respondió Black

– ¿Tor... tura de batos? -preguntó Nakago algo sorprendido.

– Es una materia de la escuela...

– Pues, ¿qué estudias, Black? –le inquirió Cadmio con sarcasmo.

– Sistemas de Información, y "Tortura de Batos" es la forma cariñosa en que los estudiantes de la carrera llamamos a la materia Estructura de Datos.

– ¡Esto sigue apestando! –gritó la misma voz nuevamente.

Cadmio tomó la primera tarjeta. En un absoluto silencio Cadmio y Nakago se miraron entre sí y sonrieron malévolamente con complicidad.

– Bueno, primera pregunta, Black. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a escribir los tan mencionados fanfics?.

Antes de que Black respondiera, Misao se acercó hasta donde estaba para llevarle una bebida.

– Oye, ¿y tú qué haces frente a cámaras? –le preguntó Nakago sorprendido.

– Ya sabes que mi sueño es ser una gran actriz, así que tengo que ir acostumbrándome –respondió Misao guiñando un ojo. Luego de darle la bebida a Black, mostró una gran sonrisa a la cámara mientras saludaba con una mano. Cadmio agachó la cabeza y se tomó la frente, apesadumbrado.

Mientras tanto, Black, sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido, tomó un sorbo, miró a Cadmio y dijo:

– Bueno, realmente cuando empece a leer muchos fanfics se me vino a la mente el escribir uno, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. No fue hasta que conocí a Julian Soullard que me atreví a escribir algo así.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste en la red –preguntó Nakago.

Black dio otro trago y continuó.

– Realmente no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue "SurReal World". Es un excelente fic muy cómico, de él me entere por una lista de anime a la que pertenezco, fue cuando me empecé a meter más al asunto de los fanfics.

– ¿Consideras que es difícil empezar a escribir un fanfic? –le inquirió Cadmio deseoso de terminar con aquella tortura.

– Por supuesto, sobre todo si no sabes como empezar –respondió Black cruzando la pierna–. Aunque si se te forma una idea clara y buena de lo que vas a escribir se facilitan mucho las cosas.

– ¿Cuales son tus historias favoritas? –preguntó Nakago.

– Bueno, están varias; "Anime Jam", "A Duet of Pigtailed", "Present, Past, and Uncertain","Onna Red". En español, "La Leyenda", "La Alianza", entre otras muchas a las que les sigo la pista de vez en cuando.

Cadmio suspiró con hastío. Tomó otra tarjeta y luego de leer su contenido la arrugo con la mano y la aventó hacia atrás.

– Bien, Black, ¿cuál de tus obras es la que más satisfecho te ha dejado?.

– Bueno, hasta ahora ninguna, ¿por qué? –contestó Black tranquilamente.

Cadmio miró al joven invitado y enarcó una ceja.

– No lo sé –refunfuñó molesto–. Sólo leí lo que el tonto de Asiant escribió en esa tarjeta.

Black sonrió.

– Bueno, ninguna he terminado, pero la que más me ha gustado escribir es "La Marca de la Esperanza", la cual por cierto esperó este finalizada al entrar de vacaciones de invierno –Black hizo la señal de la victoria con la mano–. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Nuevo Milenio!.

Cadmio y Nakago se miraron entre sí con una expresión de hastío en sus rostros.

Finalmente fue Cadmio quien rompió con aquel silencio sepulcral.

– ¿Cómo te nació la idea de escribir "La Marca de la Esperanza"?.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recuerdo, pero siempre me gustó la idea de unir estos 2 universos. Algunas escenas se me venían a la mente con ambos universos, así que después de mucha decidía lo intente, hice como chorrocientas versiones que no me gustaron, y aun no me gusta mucho en algunos aspectos, así que planeó una reescripción como "El regreso del Dragón", pero más seria y espero que quede mejor, aunque no estoy seguro de hacerla.

Cadmio miró fijamente a Black y forzando una sonrisa tomó otra tarjeta

– Bien, ¿de qué tipo de fanfics te gusta escribir?. Creo que esa es una pregunta muy importante.

Black suspiró.

– Pues... este... no sé, depende de la idea que tenga y si me gusta la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, no es un tipo específicamente si no como le doy la forma, por ejemplo empezaré uno muy pronto que tal vez le quite el honor a "La Marca de la Esperanza", espero salga bien.

Nakago lanzó una mirada escrutadora a Blackwolf y disparó otra pregunta.

– Veamos, muchacho –empezó Nakago, tomando la tarjeta con la pregunta–. ¿Qué implicanciones crees que pueda tener la reingeniería de procesos aplicada dentro de una organización cuyo AFDIA es de 6% y su PAIKWMA empieza a alcanzar un índice alarmantemente alto? ¿Crees tú además, que sería necesario un enfoque sistemático del organigrama estructural peyorizado con respecto al SBN, o tal vez hacia el OHMA?.

A la gente que estaba en la cabina de control, a los camarógrafos, al personal de seguridad, a Cadmio, a Blackwolf y a Misao les escurrió una gota de sudor. Nakago miró extrañado la tarjeta.

– ... ¡Ah!, Perdón, esta cosa es del programa que sigue a continuación... un error lo comete cualquiera.

Black y Cadmio se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, pero sus rostros hablaban por sí solos.

– Y este mocoso, ¿de cual fumó? –preguntó Cadmio en voz baja para luego volverse a BlackWolf–. Y dime, Blacky, ¿cuál consideras tu peor fanfic?

– Bueno, no fue mi peor fanfic, pero si mi peor historia –hizo una pausa y continuó–. Fue lo primero que escribí seriamente, en preparatoria llevaba una materia llamada "Análisis literario" y el trabajo final era escribir una novela. Me quedó horrible, mezcla de Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Quest e historia prehispánica ya se imaginaran. De hecho esa historia la estoy rediseñando quitándole todo eso, y la nueva idea que tengo de eesta historia me esta gustando mas, aunque debo quitarle algunas otras cosas trilladas.

– Ah, que interesante –murmuró Cadmio mirando el reloj ansiosamente–. ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa cosa llamada "bloqueo de escritor"? y sí es así, ¿bajo qué circunstancias?.

– ¡Huy si! –respondió Black con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Me pasa todo el tiempo. Misteriosamente se me quita al momento de presentar exámenes, generalmente me pasa cuando tengo que aumentarle la velocidad y quiero terminar un capitulo lo antes posible, o llevo la historia por un lado y después ya no se me ocurren idea para continuar, es algo muy común en todos los escritores supongo.

– ¿Por qué el nick de Burakku Uorufu? –inquirió Nakago.

– Bueno, no lo recuerdo, sólo buscaba un nick que sonara bien, y me gusto ese, pero ya todos me llaman Black así que el Wolf sale sobrando.

– Para finalizar esta parte de la entrevista, ¿Qué consejos le darías a los escritores de fanfics que nos ven? –preguntó Cadmio mirando nuevamente el reloj.

– Pues... que sean originales en sus trabajos, no copien a los demás, ejemplo "Boy Meet´s Girl´s". Ah, como han salido historias como esta y continuaciones no autorizadas, y muchas muy malas. Realmente es lo que falta a muchos escritores: Ser originales.

Nakago tomó otra tarjeta.

– ¿Cómo empiezas a escribir un fanfic?.

– Bueno... la verdad al principio no tenía ni idea, así que empecé a escribir lo que me venía a la mente. Ya después con algo más práctica, uno al tener una idea, o la menos eso hago yo, las apunto y antes de llevarlas al Word, intento desarrollar no sólo las ideas apuntadas, sino toda la historia, como quieres iniciarla, la trama, la conclusión, aunque "La Marca de la Esperanza" fue la excepción, la inicie sin saber como quería que fueran las cosas.

Cadmio bostezó.

– ¿En qué piensas primero a la hora de realizar uno?

– Bueno en muchas cosas –comentó Black con naturalidad–. Pero generalmente es cuando el profesor de Física o Matemáticas empieza a divagar y yo también.

Nakago tomó las siguientes tres tarjetas y siguió preguntando.

– ¿Hay algún anime en particular sobre el que te guste escribir?.

- Bueno, Sailor Moon es el que más se me da. Pero tengo muchas ideas de otros fic´s.

– ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que es difícil escribir algo?.

– Pues realmente no lo sé... no me a tocado ninguno tan difícil, mientras se tenga ideas creo que todos se pueden realizar.

– ¿Alguna vez dejarías de escribir fanfics?.

– Pues, espero cuando tenga novia o al menos bajarle un poco, pero creo que ya no dejare de escribir nada. Tal vez deje de escribir fics, pero escribiré otras cosas, y espero no romper contacto con ninguno de mis amigos que he ganado aquí.

– De los personajes que has creado –continuó Nakago–. ¿Cuál es tu favorito y por qué?.

– Bueno, actualmente creo que Gotar. Me han dicho que es uno de los mejores malos del momento, y me gusta trabajar con el, aunque sus calenturas son demasiado frecuentes.

– De los personajes de otros fanfics, ¿Cuál es tu favorito y por qué?.

– Bueno, no lo sé... Adelin, de la historia del Gnomo, me gusta ese tipo de personajes con complejos tipo Rei Ayanami

– Ahora... –dijo Cadmio–, vienen las preguntas relámpago. Responde lo primero que se te venga a la mente, ¿de acuerdo?.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Cadmio tomó las doce tarjetas que Nakago le ofrecía y comenzó.

– Número uno, Mejor Anime.

– ¡Huy!, tengo varios favoritos; Dai No Daibouken, Sailor Moon S, Magic Knigth Rayearth, entre otros.

– Número dos, Peor Anime.

– Sukeban Deka, es la peor cosa sin sentido que he visto

– Número tres, Mejor personaje masculino.

– Bueno, no sé... este... Tadao Yokoshima o Hanamichi Sakuragi

– Número cuatro, Peor personaje masculino.

– Todos los de Dragon Ball Z y Saint Seiya.

– MMMMM, en eso estamos de acuerdo, Black –convino Cadmio–. Número cinco, Mejor personaje femenino.

– Ami Mizuno, ¡Claro!.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Black se volvió hacia donde estaba Nakago, quien lo observaba fijamente con una expresión carente de emoción.

– ¿Otra vez la tal Ami?. Que fastidio, bueno, Black –continuó Cadmio sin tomar en cuenta la expresión de Nakago–. Número seis, Peor personaje femenino.

– Kodachi Kuno.

– Número siete, mejor canción.

– ¿De anime?, Eeeerrr... bueno... no sé... el opening de Slam Dunk.

– Número ocho, peor canción.

– El mentado Pokerap.

– Número nueve, Mejor mascota de anime.

– Bueno no sé... Mokona.

– Número diez, Peor mascota de anime.

- Pikachu.

– ¿Número once?, ¿Quién rayos escribió todo esto? –preguntó Cadmio en voz alta–. ¡Rayos!, Mejor Villano.

– Zagato.

– Número doce, Peor villano.

– Cell, Majin Boo, etc., etc.

Cadmio miró a Nakago maliciosamente y luego se volvió hacia BlackWolf esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

– Oye, Black, ¿es cierto que Nakago es una mala persona?

– ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Había estado esperando esa pregunta!. Ahora quiero ver que dices –exclamó Nakago, poniéndose de pie y moviendo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Iría a sacar un arma? ¿O una pluma de transformación?.

– Pues si, eso creo... –respondió Black tranquilamente haciendo que Nakago se fuera de espaldas–. Creo que eres demasiado engreído y egomaniaco. Te crees la última Coca Cola del desierto.

Nakago se puso rojo de vergüenza e ira, y se sentó sin decir una palabra más.

Cadmio sonrió divertido, pero cuando tomó la última tarjeta su rostro sufrió una transformación.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Es cierto que yo te caigo mal?!.

Black miró a su interlocutor algo nervioso.

– Respecto a la pregunta de Nakago, creo que los factores mencionados causarían una depreciación acumulada de un 10% anual en los equipos, haciendo que sus HOR´s se vayan muy abajo... .

Cadmio fulminó al invitado estrella con la mirada. Sin decir nada, tomó el resto de las tarjetas y las rompió en mil pedazos frente a la mirada atenta de BlackWolf.

– Bien, bien –masculló entre dientes–. Será mejor que ese Asiant busque un médico porque aquí lo van a necesitar.

– ¡Este programa apesta! –gritó por tercera ocasión la misma persona.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Cadmio clavó la mirada en el impertinente espectador y a continuación alzó una de sus manos con la palma orientada hacia delante. Un rayo de luz salió disparado desde la mano de Cadmio contra un extremo del estudio volándolo en mil pedazos. Una gorra roja, escombros y algunos retazos de la vestimenta del espectador, que continuamente interrumpía la entrevista, cayeron por todas partes.

– ¡Oye!, ¡Yo iba a hacer eso a la salida! –exclamó Nakago enfadado.

– Bien, ahora podremos continuar –dijo Cadmio frunciendo el ceño y sin prestarle atención a Nakago–. ¿En qué estabamos?.

BlackWolf sonrió nerviosamente.

– Errr... nos contabas lo triste que fue tu niñez.

– ¡¿Qué, qué?! –preguntó Cadmio sorprendido–. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?.

– Si, seguramente algo te paso en tu niñez para que siempre estés así de malhumorado.

– ¿Es verdad eso, Cadmio? –preguntó Nakago.

– ¡Claro que no! –El enfadó de Cadmio era evidente.

– Oh, vamos dínoslo –insistió BlackWolf–. Estamos en confianza.

Cadmio estaba harto de la plática.

– ¡Déjense de tonterías lo dos!. Además el de las preguntas soy yo.

– ¡Naki-chan! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a comer a mi casa cuando salgas del programa?! –gritó Misao.

Cadmio clavó la mirada primero en Nakago y luego en Misao.

– ¡Oye, niña!, ¿No quieres cerrar la boca? –le azuzó Cadmio.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡Tú no te metas! ¡Yo estoy hablando con mi Naki-chan!.

– Por eso no quería que nadie se enterara... –murmuró Nakago molesto.

Cadmio apretó los puños algo enojado y se volvió hacia Nakago.

– Oye, "Naki-chan" –murmuró enfadado–. Dile a tu "novia" que guarde silencio.

– Creo que sólo hay una forma para que ya no siga hablando... ¡Está bien, Misao!, Cuando salga iremos a donde tú quieras... (y espero que esta vez nadie se entere de nada).

– ¡¡KYAAAA!! ¡Muchas gracias! –respondió Misao alegremente, y luego le sacó la lengua a Cadmio en señal de desafío.

– Me sacó la lengua –murmuró Cadmio para sí frunciendo el ceño–. Que chica más grosera

– Ay, Dios mío –musitó Black en voz baja–. ¿Cómo acepte participar en esta cosa?.

– Bueno, Black –comenzó a decir Cadmio tratando de controlar su enojo–. Como muestra de agradecimiento por haber participado en "La Entrevista" –hizo una pausa y tomó la última tarjeta–. Nuestra patrocinadora, ¿Asuka?, bueno, como se llame, te entregará un reconocimiento.

De pronto, un joven desconocido de cabello alborotado y anteojos oscuros salió de entre las cortinas. Vestía de manera bastante estrafalaria y llevaba un bate de metal entre sus manos.

– No sabía que Asuka fuera tan fea –comentó Nakago.

– Y yo no sabía que el reconocimiento fuera un bate de béisbol –replicó Cadmio por su lado–. Ese no es Asuka.

– ¿Saben?... este... –titubeó Black nerviosamente–. No quiero sonar grosero, pero ese premio no parece muy saludable, sobre todo para mi.

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –comenzó a reír el misterioso joven.

Cadmio, Nakago, Misao y Black se miraron entre sí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó Cadmio frunciendo el entrecejo–, y ¿por qué te estás riendo como un estúpido?.

El desconocido dejó su bate de lado y sacó un pequeño reloj despertador de entre sus ropas.

– ¡Ja!, Yo soy Talavera-Man, un miembro más de la famosa, prestigiada y reconocida organización "CAIN" –hizo una pausa y esperó la reacción de todos. Cadmio, Nakago y Black se miraron entre sí.

– ¿CAIN?, ¿Y eso con qué se come? –preguntó Nakago.

Talavera-Man frunció el ceño molesto.

– ¿No sabes lo qué es el "CAIN"? –le inquirió apretando el reloj–. Es el Comité Antimanga Internacional, torpe.

– ¿Comité Antimanga Internacional Torpe? –repitió Black en tono pensativo–. Bueno, en ese caso... ¿no sería mejor "CAINT"?, pero no creo que suene tan bien... .

Talaver-Man clavó unos ojos en BlackWolf que eran puro odio.

– ¡No, idiota! ¡CAIN! ¡Comité Antimanga Internacional!.

– ¡Aaahhh! –exclamó Misao provocando la satisfacción de Talavera–, ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?.

El miembro del "CAIN" se fue de espaldas.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –estalló Talavera-Man mientras se levantaba–. ¿Cómo qué no sabes quiénes somos nosotros?.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé quienes son ustedes! –declaró Black en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos-. Son unos tipos sin mucho que hacer... (Como muchos de nosotros) que quieren eliminar al manga y anime de la existencia... .

– Así es, Black –afirmó Talavera desabrochándose la chaqueta y mostrando cientos de paquetes con explosivo plástico sujetos a su cuerpo–. Vengo por ti, serás un vivo ejemplo de lo que les sucede a aquellos que gustan de este tipo de porquerías como el manga y el anime.

Cadmio alzó la vista al cielo como buscando ayuda.

– Gran Creador, lo que el universo necesitaba, un lunático más.

– Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con Kohr y los Dark Soldiers, ahora también hay que soportar a gente cuyo esquema mental no pasa de los años setenta –pensó Nakago.

BlackWolf tragó saliva con dificultad, se levantó de su asiento y rió nerviosamente.

– Cierto, cierto. Por primera vez concuerdo con ustedes dos... bueno... ahí se los dejo, yo me voy... .

– ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! –gritaron Cadmio y Nakago al unísono.

Antes de que Black pudiera abandonar el escenario, Cadmio alargó el brazo y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

– ¿A donde crees que vas? –le preguntó.

– ¿Qué? Yo soy el invitado y ustedes "Poderosos guerreros y héroes de la Justicia", ¿No es su deber protegerme? –contestó Black.

– ¡Ni que fuéramos tus guardaespaldas! –replicó Cadmio.

– Si es cierto, ya ni Misao que es mujer –añadió Nakago–. Por cierto Misao... ¡¿Quieres soltarme el brazo?!.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, Naki-chan –murmuró Misao sin muchos deseos de obedecer–. Es que tengo tanto miedo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Talavera-Man. Nadie le estaba prestando atención.

– ¡OIGAN! ¡Aquí estoy! –protestó furiosamente sin mucho éxito. Decidido a llamar la atención, Talavera mostró el reloj despertador ante las cámaras y dijo:

– Dentro de cinco minutos, todo este estudio volará en mil pedazos, ¡Ja, Ja! –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Black–. Junto con ustedes, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja y se giró hacia Nakago y Black.

– Déjenmelo cinco segundos y yo me encargo de atornillarle las tuercas a este idiota.

– Yo te ayudo, así reducimos el tiempo a 50 centésimas –le dijo Nakago.

– ¡Mucha suerte! –exclamó Black, levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación desde una esquina del estudio. Una gota de sudor apareció en las frentes de Nakago, Cadmio y Misao.

Al ver las intenciones de los entrevistadores, Talavera dio un paso atrás.

– Ni se les ocurra, payasos –hizo una pausa y les mostró el reloj–. Sí intentan hacerme algo, detonaré la bomba, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!.

– ¡Hazlo si te atreves, desquiciado! –le espetó Cadmio furioso ante la mirada aterrorizada de Nakago y Black–. Yo puedo sobrevivir a esa explosión.

– ¡Sí! ¡Yo también!... siempre y cuando esté transformado... –murmuró Nakago nerviosamente.

– ¡Oigan! –exclamó Black–. Pero ¿yo qué?... Esperen un segundo, ¿de qué me preocupo?, esto sólo es un fic. Yo estoy a salvo en mi casita...

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos molesto.

– ¡Rayos! –exclamó finalmente–. Ni hablar, hay que ganar tiempo –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Talavera-Man–. Bueno, quizás BlackWolf quiera saber el por qué de tu odio hacia el anime y el manga.

Black abrió los ojos enormemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿quién? ¿yo?, ¿Para qué diablos... ¡AUCH! –El codo de Cadmio golpeó su estómago discretamente.

– Tú síguele la corriente –ordenó Cadmio entre dientes.

– ¡Esta bien, esta bien!... –aceptó Black de mala gana sobándose el abdomen para luego dirigirse al lunático–. Si... dime, Talavera Man ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio al anime y manga que quieres quitarte tu ya de por si desdichada vida, y llevarnos de corbata contigo? ¿ No crees que merecemos saber porque vamos a morir?.

– Sí, queremos saber qué experiencia horrible puedes haber tenido para que no aprecies el noveno arte –dijo Nakago.

Talavera-Man frunció el entrecejo y adoptó un gesto de lástima.

– Si, tienen razón –comenzó a decir mientras una lágrima escurría de su ojo–. Empece a odiarlo cuando vi por primera vez a Remi.

– ¿Remi? –preguntó Nakago extrañado.

– Si, Remi –aclaró Black–. Es la historia de ese pobre niño que fue vendido a un artista ambulante... .

– ¡Ah! Es cierto... Recuerdo haberla visto cuando tenía 5 años... –repentinamente, Nakago adquirió un rostro aterrorizado y cayó de rodillas al suelo–. ¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¡¡REMI!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL CONTIGO???!!! ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Nakago se agarró el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Misao se acercó a él para intentar tranquilizarlo.

– Creo que ya recordó cual es –comentó Black con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Cadmio desvió la mirada hacia un costado, bajó la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos experimentando vergüenza ajena.

– Aggghh, Gran Creador, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –murmuró en voz baja–. De haber sabido que este episodio iba a estar cargado de escenas traumáticas hubiera traido a Ayanami Rei o a ese mocoso de Ikari Shinji.

Desde una ventana fuera del estudio, Armando y Karen miraban todo lo ocurrido totalmente histéricos.

– ¡Vamos a morir! –gritó Karen hecha un mar de lágrimas.

– ¡Jamás pude decirles a los patrones lo tacaños que son! –añadió Armando abrazando fuertemente a Karen.

En el estudio, Black continuó tratando de hacer conversación. Sólo quedaban algunos minutos.

– Si, bueno, Remi era una historia muy triste, pero no tienes porque ponerte así... .

El desquiciado lo interrumpió.

– ... y luego vi Mazinger-Z, ¿puedes imaginar a un par de niños a los que el Barón Ashler tortura continuamente?... .

– ¿Niños?... –preguntó Black–. Pues Sayaka me parecía muy gandecita para ser una niña...

– ¿Ves? –gimoteó Talavera–. Nadie me comprende... .

Cadmio sabía que tenían sólo cuatro minutos, quizás menos. Sin perder de vista a Talavera-Man, se acercó a Nakago y Misao. Nakago ya estaba un poco más tranquilo luego del trauma sufrido.

– Muy bien, niño –le dijo Cadmio en voz baja–. No te metas en esto, todavía te hace falta mucho.

– ¿Aaaaaah?, Por favor... si supieras a los enemigos que he enfrentado y que estoy por enfrentar, me tendrías más respeto. Lamentablemente ahora no puedo transformarme pues las cámaras están enfocando toda la acción, pero de todas formas te ayudaré.

– ¿Qué, qué? –le inquirió Cadmio contrariado–. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco o qué, niño?. Ni siquiera te ha salido el bigote.

– No, fíjate bien, acá tengo tres pelitos... .

– ¡Es muy peligroso, Naki-chan, no puedes hacer eso! –trató de convencerlo Misao con algo de angustia, pero Nakago se negó.

– No... ¡no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!.

Antes de que Cadmio y Misao tuvieran tiempo para decirle algo más a Nakago, una chica pelirroja, adolescente, y de buena figura (hmmm...) apareció por detrás de Talavera-Man, con una expresión fulminante en su rostro.

– ¡Oye, IDIOTA!

Talavera-Man se volvió hacia la chica y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿Cómo te lograste zafar de las ataduras?!.

– ¡JA!, ¡Nadie derrota así como así a Asuka Langley!.

– ¿Esa es Asuka? –preguntó Cadmio en voz alta–. Vaya, pues ¿qué le dan de comer que se desarrolló así?.

– Vaya... –suspiró Black–. ¡Ahora si quiero mi premio!.

Al escuchar aquella clase de comentarios, Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡AHORA! –exclamó Nakago–. ¡¡Es nuestra oportunidad!!.

Nakago corrió velozmente hacia Talavera-Man y lo sujetó de ambos brazos.

– ¡Suéltame, idiota! –gritó el demente tratando de liberarse.

Con un rápido manotazo, Cadmio le arrebató el detonador de los paquetes explosivos y se lo arrojó a Misao.

– Toma, niña, sirve de algo y... ¡Ten cuidado con eso!, ¡Este lugar va a volar en mil pedazos si lo activas!.

– ¡¡AAAYYY!! –exclamó Misao, balanceando el interruptor entre sus manos durante un buen rato. Se lo arrojó hacia Black, quien se lo devuelve, y así se la pasaron durante un rato.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Black mientras el detonador bailaba entre sus manos–. ¡No me lo pases a mi!, Mí familia tiene la mala costumbre de siempre tirar las cosas.

– ¡Oigan, dejen de jugar con eso! –les gritó Asiant desde la cabina de control.

Luego de un breve forcejeo, Talavera-Man consiguió liberarse de Nakago.

– ¡Ahora me las pagarás, bato! –gritó el miembro del CAIN, sacando una navaja tipo 007.

Nakago se dispuso a golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Cadmio se acercó hasta él y lo hizo a un lado.

– Con permiso –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Talavera-Man–. Vamos, payaso, dame tu mejor golpe.

Talavera-Man se abalanzó sobre Cadmio, pero antes de que pudiera usar su arma, el entrevistador lo golpeó con una rápida patada en el estómago que lo arrojó hacia Asuka. El miembro del CAIN cayó sobre ella, usando como almohada ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

– ¡HENTAI! –exclamó Asuka–. ¡No te basta con amarrarme y luego vienes a hacerme esto!.

La chica arrojó a Talavera-Man hacia Nakago con un buen golpe. Éste simplemente extendió su puño y Talavera-Man se estrelló contra él. Luego cayó al piso, completamente noqueado.

– Eso fue por meterte con... no, olvídalo, mejor no digo nada –dijo Nakago, pensando en que ya no valía la pena seguir con conflictos innecesarios.

El personal de seguridad se acercó hacia el inconsciente Talavera-Man y lo sacaron a rastras. (Bueno, para algo tenían que servir).

– Vaya, "Naki-Chan" –dijo Cadmio mientras sacaban al terrorista–. No eres tan inútil después de todo.

– ¡¡Ja, ja, jaaaaa!!, eso debería decir yo de ti porque yo solo hubiera podido encargarme de... .

Cadmio ignoró por completo las palabras de su compañero y se volvió hacia BlackWolf. Detrás de ambos, Nakago continuaba presumiendo.

– Bueno, Black –hizo una pausa y esperó a que BlackWolf volviera la mirada hacia él–. Siento todo este incidente con el integrante del "CAIN", pero afortunadamente... –hizo una pausa y sonrió nerviosamente–. Eh... el niño y yo estabamos listos para detenerlo.

– ¡Ah! No es problema –comentó Black–. No te preocupes, creo que fue divertido después de todo.

– ¿¿¿Divertido???... ah claro, si tú no hiciste nada... –masculló Nakago con enfado.

Asuka se acercó hasta BlackWolf y le entregó una pequeña placa dorada.

– Bueno, muchacho, aquí está tu reconocimiento.

Black tomó la placa y sonriendo ante las cámaras recibió un caluroso aplauso (grabado) mientras una agradable melodía (The Beautiful People) anunciaba el final de la transmisión.

– Gracias por este gran reconocimiento –dijo Black–. Debo decir, que me alegra ver que mi esfuerzo no pasa tan desapercibido después de todo, debo darles las gracias a todos ustedes y mis amigos como Julian Soullard, Asiant, Akane, el Gnomo, entre tantos por su apoyo ya que sin ellos no habría logrado este premio... y para no hacerla larga, porque por lo visto aquí mis anfitriones ya quieren irse... pues... gracias.

Cadmio sonrió con alivio. Aparentemente todo había salido bien.

– Oye, Cadmio, ¿a dónde llevaron a Talavera-Man? –le inquirió Nakago en voz baja.

Asuka, Misao y Black inclinaron la cabeza discretamente hacia donde estaban los entrevistadores para escuchar mejor.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos, volvió la mirada hacia Nakago y sonrió malévolamente.

– ¡Ah! Está donde recibirá toda la ayuda necesaria, "Naki".

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Black con curiosidad–. ¿A qué te refieres?.

* * * * 

En el rincón más olvidado del edificio, un enfurecido Talavera-Man luchaba incansablemente por liberarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujetó a una silla. Un inmenso televisor con pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas y sistema estéreo digital se encontraba frente a él.

– ¡Malditos! –vociferó furioso mientras veía por la televisión el feliz desenlace de "La Entrevista"–. Esto no ha terminado, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!. El CAIN vivirá por siempre ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Me vengaré ! y... .

– ... Y ahora... –dijo Asuka despidiendo el programa–... Disfruten de nuestro siguiente programa... "Las Aventuras de Remi".

Talavera-Man abrió los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación y un rictus de terror se apoderó de su rostro. Tras un instante de silencio, el miembro del CAIN gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sacudía en la silla, tratando de liberarse.

– ¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

-----------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- Black Wolf es autor de varios fanfics como: "La Marca de la Esperanza" y "Lost" y tiene su página en la siguiente dirección:

- **Cadmio** es un personaje del fanfic "La Leyenda" escrito por Asiant.

- **Nakago** es un personaje del fanfic "La Alianza" escrito por Eagle.

- **Misao** es un personaje del fanfic "La Alianza" escrito por Eagle.

- Queremos hacer un especial agradecimiento a Black Wolf por su ayuda brindada para la realización de este fanfic. ¡Gracias, Black!.

- Comentarios sobre este fanfic: leyendas99@hotmail.com o seiyakou@latinmail.com


	2. Episodio 2

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

_Dos semanas después..._

En el ambiente seco y térmicamente controlado de las oficinas, Armando iba y venía de un lado para otro como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco, hablando a través de un teléfono inalámbrico.

– ¡No, claro que no! –exclamó irritado–. Bueno, como sea, consigue esa limosina para traer al invitado de esta noche.

Enojado, Armando colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sin mucho interés comenzó a teclear en la computadora algunos reportes. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la llegada de Karen.

– ¿Todavía sigues trabajando? –preguntó la joven con su acostumbrado tono suave.

– ¡Karen! –exclamó Armando tragando saliva con dificultad–. No te oí llegar y... .

La chica sonrió y se sentó sobre la esquina del escritorio poniéndolo nervioso.

– Escuche que Cadmio y Nakago no van a aparecer en el programa de esta noche.

Armando consiguió asentir.

– Si, si –balbuceó–. Y que bueno que esos presumidos no van a estar hoy, la verdad es que me caen muy mal –hizo una pausa–. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?.

Karen se alisó los cabellos.

– Bueno, resulta que acabó de estar con el entrevistador de esta noche.

– ¿Ah, si? –Armando estaba tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo más varonil posible–, y ¿quién es, preciosa?.

– Es... él –farfulló la chica.

Armando se giró sobre la silla y observó el pasillo con atención unos segundos.

– No, no puede ser él –chilló llevándose la mano a la frente y bajando la cabeza.

Un sujeto alto y vestido con una especie de traje militar negro caminaba alegremente por el pasillo. Llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría completamente el rostro, a excepción de una franja que dejaba ver sus ojos. Se trataba de Eclipse, otro de los personajes del Fanfic "La Leyenda".

– Saludos, raza, ya esta aquí por quien lloraban –canturreó Eclipse mientras se abría paso rumbo al estudio. Al volver la mirada hacia donde estaba Karen, el entrevistador le dedicó la "V" de la victoria con sus dedos.

– No es posible –murmuró Armando moviendo la cabeza negativamente–. En vez de los presumidos ahora tendremos a los payasos.

– Vamos, no seas alarmista –le calmó Karen mientras le pasaba una carpeta–. ¿Ya sabes quien va a ser su compañero?.

Armando hojeo la carpeta y al cabo de unos segundos se levantó de su asiento alarmado.

– ¡Jesús, María y José!

– ¿Qué pasa? -, preguntó Karen extrañada.

– Resulta que soy alérgico a los gatos.

* * * * 

Eclipse pasó a través de las cámaras y se colocó en su asiento. Frente a él, los técnicos hacían los últimos ajustes a los reflectores. Asuka estaba a un costado tratando de memorizar sus parlamentos.

– Hola, niña –le saludó Eclipse atrayendo su atención–. ¿Tú eres la que noqueó al miembro del CAIN hace dos semanas, verdad?.

Asuka le dedicó una mirada llena de indiferencia.

– Si, ¿de qué demonios vienes disfrazado?.

Eclipse enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo que disfrazado? Por sí no lo sabes, mi nombre es Eclipse y soy un Espía Estelar.

– ¿Si? Pues yo soy la pilota del Eva-02 y no visto así de ridículo –declaró Asuka orgullosamente–. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es un Eva.

Eclipse reflexionó antes de contestar.

– Claro que lo sé –dijo al fin–. Hablas de esos robots flacuchos y anticuados.

– ¿Cómo que anticuados? –explotó Asuka–. Los Evas no son anticuados. Si vuelves a decir que mi Eva-02 es anticuado te arrepentirás.

Eclipse dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

– Mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo.

Asuka arrugó las hojas que sostenía en sus manos con fuerza. Iba a plantarle un buen golpe a aquel insolente cuando la voz de Arenth, el director del canal, anunció que estaban por salir al aire.

Eclipse sonrió e hizo una gesto con la mano indicándole a Asuka que se apartará. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacarle la lengua en pleno desafío y alejarse rápidamente del escenario.

– Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de "La Entrevista" –dijo Eclipse dirigiéndose a las cámaras–. Contrario a lo que esperaban nuestros patrones, la emisión de la quincena pasada no fue un desastre así que han decidido continuarlo –hizo una pausa y tomó una tarjeta–. Y ahora démosle la bienvenida a mi compañero de entrevista, el gran... ¿qué dice aquí?... Ah, sí... Eta.

Nada sucedió. Eclipse sonrió nerviosamente ante las cámaras y aparentó que nada malo había ocurrido.

– Como dije, denle la bienvenida a mi compañero de entrevista... Eta.

De repente un pequeño gato anaranjado con un extraño símbolo en la frente salió de entre las cortinas y avanzó hacia la mesa. Con un pequeño brinco el felino, se colocó por encima de una de las dos sillas restantes.

Eclipse miró la escena completamente extrañado. Cuando al fin el gato se volvió hacia las cámaras, Eclipse sonrió nerviosamente.

– Oigan, ¿quién fue el gracioso que dejó entrar al gato?.

– El señor Arenth fue el gracioso –dijo el gato–. Yo soy Eta.

Eclipse abrió los ojos enormemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso fuiste quien hablo?

– Claro que hablé yo, ¿no estás viendo cómo se mueven mis labios para reproducir el sonido que efectúan mis cuerdas vocales? –respondió Eta, y luego se volvió hacia la cámara–. Disculpen a mi compañero y su pobre percepción, por favor... Ejem, mi nombre es Eta y soy un Pokémon, y dicho sea de paso, el único Pokémon en el mundo que dice otras cosas aparte de su nombre.

El Espía Estelar miró hacia las cámaras, intentó fingir sonrisa y se volvió hacia el gato.

– Lo siento, hermano, pero nadie me dijo que mi compañero iba a ser un Pokémon.

– No soy un Pokémon, ignorante –murmuró Eta molesto–, soy un habitante del planeta Lambda que ha reencarnado en la Tierra para... para... ¿qué te importa? El asunto es que nadie se debe enterar que yo puedo hablar y por eso se me ocurrió lo del Pokémon para explicarlo.

Eclipse sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

– Ah, ya entiendo... Y dinos, Meta ¿qué Pokémon eres?

– En primer lugar mi nombre es Eta –respondió Eta con sumo enfado–. Y en segundo, respecto a tu pregunta, soy un Pokémon psíquico, un Meowthtwo para ser más exactos (soy una evolución alterna del Meowth). Y por favor, no se sorprendan –dijo Eta a los televidentes–, ocurre que soy único en mi especie... bueno, creo que hay otros dos pero... ahorita no vienen al caso.

– Bueno amigos, ahora debemos cumplir con el programa –comentó Eclipse–. Me dijeron que les hablara un poco sobre los Fanfics, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho que contarles.

– ¡Entonces cállate! –le gritó Asuka desde el otro extremo del estudio.

Eclipse aparentó no escuchar nada y continuó.

– En mi humilde opinión, los escritores deben investigar bastante sobre la personalidad de los personajes que van a protagonizar sus historias, esto a fin de que logren una buena caracterización de los personajes, ¿no lo crees, Pecta?.

– Soy Eta, ¡ETA! –gritó el pobre gato anaranjado–. Y sí, tienes razón respecto a lo de las caracterizaciones. Por ejemplo, recuerdo haber leído un fanfic de Rayearth en el que las protagonistas se recordaban su amistad la una a la otra cada 3 párrafos cuando lo normal hubiera sido cada 3 líneas.

Eclipse movió la cabeza afirmativamente

– Sip, ya escucharon al conejo –continuó–. En lo personal, a mí me fascinan las historias cómicas como "A la hoja, hojita verde". Bueno, mi estimado Epsilon –dijo Eclipse, mientras Eta fruncía el ceño–, basta de charla y presentemos a la invitada de esta noche.

– OK –dijo Eta, aclarándose la garganta, mientras hacía levitar una tarjeta al nivel de sus ojos con su poder psíquico (es difícil sujetar algo si no tienes una mano prensil)–. La invitada de esta noche es la señorita Conchita Checa, quien también usa el nick de Nemain. Démosle un fuerte aplauso, por favor.

De detrás de las cortinas y tropezando pero sin llegar a caerse salio una chica bajita y delgada de pelo oscuro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta y parecia mirar muy concentrada el suelo. Sin volver a tropezar llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus entrevistadores

Conchita tomó su asiento y recién en ese instante reparó en que las personas que la iban a entrevistar eran un enmascarado y un gato.

– Oh, vaya, esto si que es original –murmuró Conchita.

– Bienvenida a "La Entrevista" –la recibió Eclipse mostrándose excesivamente amable–. No todos los días tenemos el gusto de recibir a chicas tan hermosas por estos lares –miró de reojo a Eta–. Mira, te presento a Delta, el Pokémon.

Conchita le lanzó una mirada extraña a Eclipse y murmuró algo sobre olvidarse de las gafas en casa. Luego miró a Eta curiosa. No todos los días se encuentra a un gato que habla.

– Muchas gracias por invitarme al programa. Es un placer para mi el estar aquí.

– El placer es nuestro –afirmó Eclipse–. Además tienes la suerte de que te entrevistemos nosotros y no esos presumidos de Nakago y Cadmio.

– Bueno, bueno, ya basta de preámbulos y vayamos con la entrevista –refunfuñó Eta–. Primero lo primero; a ver, señorita, ¿por qué eligió el nick de Nemain?

– Verás, yo estaba la mar de feliz usando mi nombre pero es que en una serie de países de América latina tiene un significado muy feo así que necesitaba un nick. Me gusta mucho la mitología y mi diosa preferida era Atenea pero tras la horrible reencarnación de Saori perdió muchos puntos así que me busque a otra diosa de la guerra y la encontré en la mitología celtica.

– Ah... qué ingeniosa, Conchita –comentó Eclipse asombrado–. Ahora es mi turno para preguntar. ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste, Conchita?.

– Fue uno en ingles hace unos cuatro años. Estaba apuntada a una lista de correos de Saint Seiya y lo mandaron.

– Interesante... –masculló Eclipse–. De ahora en adelante me voy a escribir a una lista de correos vía mail. Quizás algún día pueda escribir un fic donde narre mis fabulosas aventuras y... .

– ¿Y qué fue lo que la llevó a escribir los tan mencionados fanfics? –preguntó Eta levitando otra tarjeta en frente suyo e ignorando a Eclipse.

– Ese mismo fanfic fue la causa. Hasta ese momento no se me había ocurrido poner por escrito mis particulares ideas sobre el universo de Saint Seiya o otras series de anime así que en cuanto llegué a casa encendí el ordenador y empecé.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que escribiste? –preguntó Eclipse, y luego empezó a armar un avioncito con la tarjeta de la pregunta.

– ¡Ey! ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! –exclamó Conchita mirando como se iba construyendo el avión–. El primero que escribí fue "A la hoja hojita verde" y también fue el primero que termine aunque tarde muchísimo tiempo.

– Vaya, quien lo diría –masculló Eclipse afilando la punta de su avión–. A mi se me hizo muy entretenido. Recuerdo el final tan inesperado de ese fic.

– ¿De qué tipo de fic le gusta escribir más? –inquirió Eta. Tras eso, usando su poder telequinético, destruyó el avioncito de Eclipse. Éste puso rostro de enfado al instante.

– Oh, vaya, adiós avión –se lamentó Conchita–. ¿Qué que tipo de fic me gusta escribir? Bueno, no tengo ningún tipo de predilección, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre que intento escribir una historia seria acaba convirtiéndose en algo caótico así que supongo que los cómicos.

– ¿Cuál es tu procedimiento para escribir un fanfic? –preguntó Eclipse. Luego arrugó la tarjeta y se la arrojó a Eta en la cara–, je, je, je.

– Bueno, generalmente tengo una idea que puede salir de una conversación, de un chiste, de un libro... en fin, de cualquier sitio. Luego desarrollo un poco la idea mentalmente para ver hasta donde da de si porque en muchas ocasiones una idea no puede llegar a ser una historia completa. Y finalmente con la historia parcialmente planeada empiezo a escribir aunque en ocasiones el resultado final y lo que yo tenia en mente no se parecen en nada.

– ¿Ha tenido el tan conocido bloqueo de escritor? ¿Y bajo qué circunstancias? –Tras realizar su pregunta, el símbolo en la frente de Eta brilló. Una de las rueditas de la silla giratoria de Eclipse se salió de su sitio y éste cayó al suelo en medio de un gran estruendo.

– Ouch, eso ha debido doler –dijo Conchita con una mueca–. Si, he tenido el bloqueo del escritor. Me pasa con las historias largas. Si son cómicas me resulta un poco complicado mantener el mismo tono jocoso y si son serios es que me cuesta mucho que aquello no se desmadre y al final acabo bloqueada. Generalmente el bloqueo se acaba en época de exámenes que es cuando mas justa de tiempo voy.

– ¿Por qué decidiste escribir, "¿Quién dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon?"? –preguntó Eclipse, que ya se había levantado y con mucho esfuerzo había colocado la ruedita en su sitio. Al sentarse le lanzó una mirada asesina a Eta. "Me las pagarás", pensó.

– Bueno, sobre Sailor Moon también tenia mis ideas y quería escribir algo que no fuese Saint Seiya por variar un poco. Empecé a escribirlo pero entre las practicas, las clases y mis exámenes lo fui dejando. Un día vino mi hermana a visitarme y lo continuó. Y en ello estamos, ella escribe y yo doy ideas y le meto prisa.

– ¿Cuál de sus fanfics la ha dejado satisfecha por completo? –dijo Eta, mientras miraba con recelo algo que Eclipse había sacado y sostenía entre sus manos.

– De los que he escrito sola realmente ninguno. Nada más terminarlos si que me siento satisfecha sobre todo por el hecho de que se acabo, pero a las dos semanas se me ocurre releerlos y empiezo a ver horrores y cosas sin sentido. En este momento estoy satisfecha con el ultimo que he escrito "Los caballeros del zodiaco vs la Diosa Lechunea" pero sé que dentro de unas semanas empezare a ver los fallos que tiene y ya no estaré tan contenta con el. De único que estoy orgullosa es de "¿Quién dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon?", pero no sé si podré considerarlo escrito por mí ya que es una colaboración.

Cuando Conchita terminó de contestar la pregunta, Eclipse, con un ágil movimiento, arrojó lo que tenía entre sus manos hacia Eta. Aquello era una pequeña bola de lana, Eta no pudo controlar sus instintos y se puso a jugar alegremente con ella, persiguiendo la bolita por todo el estudio.

– Oh, vaya, supongo que no deja de ser un gato... –murmuró Conchita un poco decepcionada.

– Je, Je, supongo que eso me deja como el único entrevistador –dijo Eclipse con satisfacción–. Ahora podemos continuar sin interrupciones. ¿Cuál consideras que ha sido tu peor historia, Conchita?. Creo que eso es algo que muchos quisieran saber.

– Argh, tenias que preguntar eso. Creo que lo peor que he escrito y publicado es "El día de San Valentín" , y el martes de "Una semana en el santuario". No sé en que estaba pensando cuando mande eso. Los errores hay que mantenerlos en secreto.

– Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes, Asiant es igual con eso... ¿Cuál es tu fanfic favorito?.

– ¿De los míos o de los que he leido? Si es de los míos creo que me quedo con "La guerra de los balones" y si es de los que he leido "La batalla de los doce Tresoros".

– Ahhh, de acuerdo a los comentarios que recibes, ¿cuál es el fanfic que más les ha gustado a tus lectores?.

– El de la Hoja hojita verde sin lugar a dudas.

– Es interesante, recuerdo que una vez... nah, mejor olvídalo, ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes?, Creo que eso es algo que nos interesa a todos tus lectores.

– Buf, pues prepárate que esto va a ser muy largo. Solo te daré la lista de los que tengo empezados para reducirla un poco. De Saint Seiya uno serio llamado "El nacimiento de una leyenda" en el que estoy intentando contar el origen de los Santos de Atenea, "Saint Wars" una especie de crossover entre Saint Seiya y Star Wars, "Sailor Seiya", un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya, "Los caballeros del zodiaco vs Afrodita", una nueva versión "Las chicas Contraatacan", "Vacaciones en Grecia" que es del tipo elige tu propia aventura, una historia inédita... y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo empezado

Eclipse tomó otro de las tarjetas y sonrió ante las cámaras.

– ¿Dejarías alguna vez el mundo de los fanfics?

– En un principio no.

– Ah, bueno... De los personajes de otros fanfics, ¿cuál es el que más te agrada? Y va la misma pregunta para alguno de los personajes que tú hayas creado.

– De otros fanfics... buf, dificil me lo pones. Creo que seria Rocio, de los fanfics de Captain Tsubasa de Ryoga Hibiki pero es que también me gusta mucho Kail de La Alianza.... De los míos me pasa parecido. Dudo entre Ahinoa de los de Capitán Tsubasa y Deborah de los de Saint Seiya.

– Vaya, eso va a poner feliz a Eagle –comentó Eclipse con una sonrisa–. Y para terminar con esta parte de la entrevista, ¿Qué consejo le darías a los escritores de fanfics?.

– Que le echen muchas ganas porque el empezar un fanfic es muy fácil pero el terminarlo no tanto.

– Bueno, muchas gracias por contestar a nuestras preguntas, Conchita –agradeció Eclipse–. Ahora, tengo entendido que vienen las "preguntas relámpago", pero mejor dejaré que mi compañero te las haga. ¡Gatito! ¡Zeta! ¡Ven acá!.

– Asi no va a venir. Missimissimiss, ¡Eta! ¡gatito bonito! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Eta!.

La cámara enfocó a Eta y éste reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Miró a todos lados, confundido, y recién en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo Japón (y de paso algunos cuantos cientos de millones de personas más que tienen cable, DirecTV o Sky) lo estaba viendo por televisión.

– Eh... ah... sí, ya voy –respondió Eta, sumamente avergonzado. Eta caminó hacia su silla y se sentó. No se veía muy contento.

– Estamos iguales –le susurró Eclipse con una gran sonrisa.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas –gruñó Eta–. Ahora vamos con las preguntas relámpago. Responda con mucha sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? Número uno, mejor anime.

– Saint Seiya

– Número dos, peor anime.

– Dragon Ball

– Número tres, mejor personaje masculino.

– Ryo Saeba (City Hunter)

– Número cuatro, peor personaje masculino.

– Seiya de Pegaso (Saint Seiya)

– Número cinco, mejor personaje femenino.

– Madoka (Kimaruge Orange Road)

– Número seis, peor personaje femenino.

– Saori Kido (Saint Seiya)

– Número siete, mejor canción de anime.

– Va por épocas. En este momento Angel Night de City Hunter

– Número ocho, peor canción de anime.

– No hay ninguna que se haya ganado ese galardón todavía.

– Número nueve, mejor mascota de anime.

– P-chan (Ranma 1/2)

– Número diez, peor mascota de anime.

– Chuchu (Utena)

– Número once, mejor villano.

– Saga de Géminis (Saint Seiya)

– Número doce, peor villano.

– Pilaf (Dragon Ball)

Con eso, la entrevista terminó. Eclipse y Eta se miraron el uno al otro y dieron un suspiro de alivio. Todos había salido bien o al menos eso parecía.

– Bueno... hubieron ciertos problemillas pero al menos nadie trató de provocar una explosión –comentó Eta. Por su parte, Eclipse miró al cielo como dando gracias al Divino Creador mientras una luz divina le iluminaba el rostro en medio de una melodía celestial.

– Ahora –dijo Eclipse–. Nuestra hermosa modelo Asuka Langley Souryu te dará un recuerdo, reconocimiento o como quieras llamarle.

Asuka aparece de detrás de las cortinas con una placa dorada en las manos que dice: "Escritora reconocida por El Universo Anime". La muchacha se para al costado de los entrevistadores y la entrevistada y miró a Eclipse con cara de pocos amigos.

– Soy la patrocinadora, no la modelo –gruñó–. Bueno... Conchita, muchas gracias por tu participación en este programa.

Asuka le entregó la placa a Conchita...

– Muchas gracias, es muy bonita... (¿Dónde demonios voy a poner esto?)

Luego, se oyen los aplausos y ovaciones grabadas de siempre, con la hermosa y agradable melodía de fondo (esta vez es We Gotta Power). Asuka se paró frente a cámaras para anunciar el siguiente programa.

– Y a continuación, otra historia traumática sobre un niño y su madre: "La historia de Marco y sus 3000 leguas de viaje en busca de mamá".

Un espantoso y horrendo grito retumbó por todo el edificio.

– ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó Conchita alarmada.

– Nah, no te preocupes, es sólo el infeliz que casi destruye el edificio la vez pasada –respondió Eclipse despreocupadamente.

Mientras Eclipse, Eta y Conchita salían del estudio de televisión, ven dos siluetas en el horizonte, que paso a paso van haciéndose más visibles. Luego, ambas personas (un chico de cabello azul y una chica pelirroja de larga cabellera) se detienen frente a nuestros tres amigos.

– Ehmm... buenas noches –dijo Eclipse–. ¿Son los del taxi?

– Prepárense para los problemas –declaró la chica con cierto tono dramático.

– Más vale que teman –añadió el chico. Grandes signos de interrogación aparecen sobre las cabezas de Eclipse, Eta y Conchita, pero lo peor está por venir...

– ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

– ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

– ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

– ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

– ¡Jesse!

– ¡Jame-me-mes!

– ¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

– ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear!

Después, una especie de gato cayó en medio de ellos (quién sabe de dónde salió), extendió sus garras y dijo:

– ¡Miau, así es!

– Esteeeeee... –tartamudeó Eta–. No se encuentra, ¿quieren dejar el recado?

– ¿El equipo qué? –preguntó Eclipse, extrañado y luego se giró hacia donde estaba Conchita–. ¿Acaso son amigos tuyos?

– ¡Oye! ¡Me ofendes! –protestó Conchita un poco enfadada–. Yo escojo bien a mis amistades.

– Ya dejen de decir tonterías. TÚ eres al que buscamos –dijo James mientras señalaba a Eta.

– Vimos el programa que tú y tu enmascarado amigo estaban haciendo hace un rato, y como tú eres un Meowthtwo y ÚNICO en tu especie, hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros.

– Así es, será mejor que no opongas resistencia –lo amenazó Jesse–. ¡Ekans, ve!

– ¡Tú también, Koffing!.

Los dos sujetos arrojan dos esferas, ambas se abren, y de ellas salen una serpiente y... ehmm... una bola con cara. Eclipse miró a esos dos Pokémon, y tras observar a Eta durante unos instantes, lo cogió del cuello.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

– Disculpa, amigo, pero siempre quise hacer esto. ¡Eta, yo te elijo!

El pequeño gato atravesó los aires hasta caer de bruces frente a la serpiente y la bola con cara.

– La primera vez que dice bien mi nombre y es para esta estupidez –murmuró Eta mientras se incorpora con mucho trabajo.

– ¡Oye, Beta! –le gritó Eclipse–. Se supone que los gatos caen sobre sus cuatro patas.

– Cierto, cierto –convino Conhita entusiasmada–, tienen un equilibrio muy desarrollado y eso es debido a la especial configuración de... uy, ya me emocione

– Koffing... ataque de lodo –ordenó James con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de fingida superioridad mientras exhibía una rosa roja en su mano.

– ¡Koffing!.

La bola con cara escupió una bola de lodo, pero Eta logra esquivarla con un ágil salto hacia atrás. Al ver lo sucedido, Koffing repitió la maniobra, pero justo en ese momento la frente de Eta comenzó a brillar y el lodo quedó suspendido en el aire.

– ¡Eso! –gritó Eclipse–. ¡Acábalos, Alfa!.

– ¡Esto es mejor que una película! ¡Vamos, Eta! ¡Tu puedes! –animó Conchita sacando unos pompones de vayan ustedes a saber donde.

La frente de Eta volvió a brillar y acto seguido el lodo golpea a la bola con cara justo en los ojos.

– ¡Ekans... ve bajo tierra! –ordenó Jesse.

La serpiente dio un salto en el aire para luego caer de clavado en el suelo, desapareciendo bajó la tierra.

– ¡Ekans!

– ¡Ayayay ! ¡¿A dónde se fue?! –gritó Eta.

Antes de que el felino pudiera anticiparlo, la serpiente sale por detrás de él y con un fuerte y rápido coletazo lo manda volando contra un bote de basura.

Eclipse se tapó los ojos horrorizado.

– ¡Aaagghhh! ¡Pobre, Menta!.

– Creo que va a necesitar una visita al veterinario... yo le hare un precio especial –dijo Conchita frotándose las manos.

– Al fin una victoria –suspiró Jesse.

– Si –añadió James con lágrimas en los ojos–. El equipo Rocket no volverá a ser humillado.

– Miau, ya déjense de tonterías –los reprendió el gato Pokémon–. Es hora de atrapar a ese Meowthtwo.

Eclipse se volvió hacia Conchita tratando de mostrarse tranquilo y sereno.

– ¿Normalmente que es lo que sucede en tus fics en momentos como estos?.

– Bueno, en estos momentos Eta se levantaría y los derrotaría de una manera absurda... no sé, les tiraría una piel de plátano o algo así.

– Ah, ya veo... –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el bote de basura–. ¡Vamos, Lassie, no te rindas!.

Ekans y Koffing se acercaron amenazadoramente al basurero. De pronto un intenso resplandor iluminó el interior del bote de basura. Un Eta visiblemente enfadado comenzó a levitar en el aire rodeado por una aura de energía blanca.

– ¡Ay, mamá! –exclamó James con voz lastimosa–, ¿qué está pasando?.

El felino giró su cabeza para mirar a Eclipse por encima de su hombro.

– Me... llamo... .

Una poderosa aura rojiza iluminó por completo el cuerpo de Eta mientras todo el pelaje de su cuerpo se erizaba.

– ¡Eta!... .

– Es increíble –masculló Eclipse–. ¡Melvin sabe usar el Kai-oo-ken!.

– Dice que se llama Eta –susurró Conchita mientras iba retrocediendo rápidamente. Si el gato había oído que lo había llamado Melvin y les lanzaba esa bola de energia cuanto más lejos mejor.

Eta se volvió amenazadoramente hacia Koffing y Ekans.

– No voy a dejar que me avienten al bote de basura así como así –aterrizó únicamente sobre sus patas traseras y levantó las delanteras hacia el cielo–. _¡Yellow Expansive Wings!._

Unas elipses de energía amarilla golpean a los Pokémons y los arrojan directamente sobre sus dueños.

– Ay, no puede ser –chilló James amargamente en el suelo.

– El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez –añadió Jesse con su Ekans encima.

– Debo recordar agradecerle a Nakago por esta técnica –dijo Eta mientras se acercaba para terminar su obra, pero de pronto, un desconocido envuelto en una enorme capa azul cae en su camino.

– Esperen un momento, esto aun no acaba –declaró el desconocido.

De un salto Eclipse se colocó tras Conchita.

– Se lo juró, señor, yo no me robe su BMW.

– ¡Anda, el señor del antifaz!.

– Nooo... para mí que es Kane Blueriver –dijo Eta mientras Eclipse y Conchita se le quedaron viendo con una cara de desconcierto.

– ¿Quién diablos en Kane Blueriver? –preguntó Eclipse.

El misterioso joven se despojó de la capa mostrando su verdadera identidad.

– Soy Seiya, el Santo de Pegaso.

Eclipse suspiró con alivio.

– Ah, menos mal –se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano–. ¿Quién? ¿el Santo de los Pegasos? -preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

– ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!! ¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡SEIYA!! ¡¡EL CABEZÓN!! –gritó Conchita, fuera de sí.

– ¡No soy un cabezón! –gritó Seiya furioso–. Soy el Caballero de Pegaso... He venido para reclamarle a Conchita todas esas cosas que ha escrito de mí.

– ¿Cómo que tienes un pésimo gusto para elegir tus capas? Esto es algodón barato –le dijo Eta mientras olfateaba la capa.

Con un violento ademán, Seiya retiró su capa del rostro de Eta.

– ¿Quién te preguntó, gato sarnoso?.

– Venga, Seiya, no seas así, si sólo es una lista de nada –dijo Conchita quitándole importancia al asunto.

Eclipse se volvió hacia Conchita señalando a Seiya con el pulgar.

– ¿Qué le pasa a este zoquete?.

– Pues que en mi página tengo una lista de las 1001 maneras de matarle y me viene a reclamar.

– ¿YAAA? ¿1001 maneras? –preguntó Eclipse para luego dirigirse a Seiya con fingida arrogancia–. Escucha tú, clon de Marlón en BT´X, no vamos a dejar que vengas aquí y le reclames a Nemain por su excelente labor de recopilación.

– Exacto –lo apoyó Eta–, le está haciendo un favor a la humanidad.

– Eso lo veremos –replicó Seiya–. Los Santos de Atena podemos hacer lo que queramos.

– De acuerdo –masculló Eclipse–. Sí así lo quieres... ¡Ve por él, Mokona!.

Eta le lanzó una mirada asesina al enmascarado para luego saltarle encima sacudiéndolo de la ropa.

– ¡Me llamó Eta, Eta, Eta!.

– Si, se llama Eta. Procura no enfadarlo –asintió Conchita

– Como sea, Heavy Metal o Palanqueta –exclamó Eclipse apartando al gato–. Acaba con el fulano ese y luego arreglamos el asunto de tu nombre.

Eta se yergue nuevamente sobre sus patas traseras y atacó a Seiya.

– Señorita –dijo, dirigiéndose a Conchita–, aquí hay una forma más para su lista. _¡Yellow Expansive Wings!._

Las elipses de energía golpean a Seiya directamente y lo lanzan hacia arriba violentamente. Al cabo de una segundo el Santo de Pegaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose el cuello.

Conchita y Eclipse abrieron los ojos de par en par.

– Es increíble –masculló James al lado de Jesse–. Ese Pokémon es increíble.

– ¡Bien hecho, Reta! –gritó Eclipse alegremente–. ¡Acabaste con el fanfarrón!.

Eta miró al enmascaro por encima del hombro y murmuró algo inentendible entre dientes.

De pronto Seiya se levantó del suelo y se acomodó la cabeza perfectamente.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó Eta abriendo enormemente sus ojos.

Seiya avanzó lentamente unos pasos.

– Los Santos podemos hacer lo que sea sí elevamos nuestro cosmos hasta el infinito.

En ese momento el nombre de "Seiya" se escuchó por todas partes.

– Seiya, nosotros hemos prometido proteger a Atena.

– Seiya, resiste

– Seiya, no te rindas.

– Seiya, nos lo prometiste.

– Seiya... .

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Eclipse a todo pulmón–. ¿Qué les pasa a todos?. Ese tipo no es la gran cosa.

– No te molestes. Da igual lo fuerte que le pegues, la altura de la que caiga, por alguna razón siempre vuelve de nuevo –dijo Conchita con tristeza.

Eclipse se rascó la cabeza un momento y luego se volvió hacia el mentado Seiya.

– Escucha, pedazo, está vez te las verás conmigo.

– De acuerdo –convino Seiya–. Te enseñaré el poder de mi cosmos, no por algo soy el consentido de Kurumada.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Eclipse se lanzó sobre Seiya para atacarlo con todas sus técnicas conocidas.

– _¡Patada de la quinta dimensión de San quintín! ¡Ataque de Sarten por el mango! ¡Plancha atómica ! ¡Patada laxante ! ¡La Furia del... Camello!._

Al cabo de unos instantes, Eclipse quedó totalmente agotado. Seiya, por su parte, tenía la armadura hecha añicos, pero aun continuaba de pie.

– No se muere con nada... –jadeó Eclipse extenuado–. ¿Acaso es inmortal?.

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –rió Seiya como desquiciado–. Has descubierto mi secreto, nadie puede matarme.

– O sea que llevó meses recopilando una lista totalmente inútil. También podían haberlo dicho antes –protestó Conchita.

Eclipse se volvió hacia Eta.

– ¡Ataquemos los dos juntos!.

– ¡De acuerdo! –exclamó Eta.

Como si fueran un solo individuo, el gato y el enmascarado se abalanzan sobre el Santo de Bronce. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran tocarlo, Seiya los detuvo con su tan famoso ataque.

– ¡Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken! (Meteoro de Pegaso).

Ante el embate de tan poderoso adversario, Eclipse y Eta cayeron a los pies de Conchita completamente fulminados, con un par de 'x' en los ojos y la lengua afuera.

– Creo que tengo problemas. Chicos, ¿estaís bien? –preguntó mirando a los dos presentadores tirados en el suelo.

Entonces la armadura dorada de Sagitario aparece de la nada y envistió a Seiya, quien se apresura a sacar el mentado arco para apuntar a Conchita.

– Ahora, es mi turno de vengarme... ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –declaró Seiya.

– Es el fin, Menta –murmuró Eclipse–. No volveré a trabajar en este fic.

– Al menos no tendré que volver a escucharte –respondió Eta con cierto tono de alivio.

– Lo mismo digo, injerto de peluca –replicó el enmascarado algo enfadado.

Repentinamente un aire frío se apoderó del ambiente. Era curioso, pero miles de cristales de nieve empezaron a aparecer en el aire por doquier anunciando un milagro.

– ¿Eh? ¿acaso nieva? –preguntó James.

Seiya se volvió hacia todos lados desconcertado mientras Conchita sonreía con absoluta seguridad de que la salvación había llegado.

– Por un momento pensé que no venias –dijo mucho más relajada.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Seiya! –ordenó una imponente voz.

Dos individuos con capas saltaron de la azotea del estudio y cayeron a un costado de todos.

– ¡El Dúo Dinámico! –exclamó Eclipse

– ¡Camus y Hyoga! –corrigió Seiya.

– ¡¡Oye!! ¡No son el dúo dinámico!. Hombre, faltaría más. Decir que Camus es del dúo dinámico, habrase visto... –murmuró Conchita entre dientes.

– Así es, Seiya –declaró Camus–. No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi más querida admiradora, ¿cierto, Hyoga?.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con la mano.

– ¡Santas entrevistas, Camus, acabemos de una vez con él!.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

– Eso lo veremos, traidor –alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos–. Acaben con ellos.

Algunos seguidores de Seiya aparecieron detrás del Santo de Pegaso mirando amenazadoramente a Hyoga y Camus.

– ¿Listo para el combate, Hyoga? –preguntó Camus.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con la mano.

– ¡Santos montonero, Camus, vayamos por ellos!.

Los fans de Seiya se arrojan sobre el Santo de Acuario y su discípulo mientras una conocida música de los 70´s comienza a tararear... Camus, Camus, ta-na-na... ¡Camus!.

¡ZOC!

¡PUM!

¡CRASH!

¡TAM!

¡PAC!

¡ZOPAS!

(y demás efectos de sonido baratos).

Al cabo de unos instantes, todos los fans de Seiya quedan en el suelo completamente noqueados.

Un rictus de asombro se apoderó del rostro de Seiya.

– Agghh, no es verdad.

– Si, claro que es verdad –dijo Conchita–. Los han vencido a todos y ahora sólo quedas tú.

¿De que me sonará a mi esto?, pensó Conchita.

Camus aparta a uno de los seguidores del Santo de Pegaso con el pie y avanzó.

– Demasiado fácil, ¿no, Hyoga?.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con la mano.

– ¡Santos días de fortuna, Camus, estuvimos increíble!

La mirada de Seiya cambió reflejando absoluta tranquilidad.

– Aun si me atacas con tu _ Aurora Execution_ no me detendrás porque soy invencible, ¡Ja, Ja!.

– No, si yo ya me veo atravesada por una flecha... dios, como Saori ¡¡No quiero caer tan bajo!! –dijo Conchita desesperada.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con la mano.

– ¡Santos inmortales!, ¿qué haremos, Camus?.

El santo dorado de Acuario sonrió confiadamente.

– Ya había previsto esa situación.

– ¡¡Yaaaa!!, ¿En serio? –preguntó Eclipse incrédulo.

De pronto, Camus se llevó la mano a la cintura y sacó una pequeña tarjeta.

– Lo detendré con esto.

– ¿Una tarjeta? –inquirió Eta–, ¿acaso estás loco?.

Camus se acerca y le entrega la tarjeta a Seiya, quien se apresura a leer su contenido

– Eres un tonto, Camus ¿cómo crees que esto tan simple va a... ?

El Santo de Pegaso no pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó completamente paralizado como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Eclipse se acercó a Seiya y le paso la mano varias veces frente al rostro sin conseguir que reaccionara.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia el Santo dorado de Acuario.

Camus se cruzó de brazos.

– Le di una adivinanza, es demasiado tonto para resolverla

– Sí, es que mi Camus es muy listo –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó el rostro de Conchita.

– Eh, en realidad la idea la tome de tu página, Conchita –respondió Camus tímidamente–. Tiene un buen diseño.

– Uy, gracias *^_^* Eres un encanto.

– Genial –exclamó Eclise en voz baja–. Nosotros recibimos los golpes y él los halagos.

De pronto la voz de James interrumpió la magia del momento.

– Un momento, no se olviden de nosotros... ¡Ataca, Koffing!.

Camus se volvió hacia el equipo Rocket y juntó ambas manos para luego levantarlas por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Aurora Execution!.

Todo el equipo Rocket salió despedido por los aires completamente congelado... aunque el ataque también alcanza a Eta y Eclipse porque, al contrario de Conchita, ninguno de los se puso a buen recaudo. Los dos vuelven a caer al suelo con dos 'x' en sus ojos y la lengua afuera.

– ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! –gritaron James y Jesse al unísono mientras se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con la mano.

– ¡Santo poder, eres increíble, maestro!.

Eclipse se levantó del suelo temblando de frío y se acercó a Conchita.

– Ah, ¿te asustaste, verdad?, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

– Si, lo de fríamente ya lo veo... –dijo Conchita mirando la nieve de alrededor–. Pero es la última vez que participo en una cosa de estas. Por amor de Dios, casi me da un infarto cuando apareció Seiya.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Seiya, cuya piel empezaba a adquirir un curioso tono azul.

– Uy, cianosis –dijo Eta mientras se levantaba y sacudía su cuerpo cubierto de nieve–. Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo... pero a Seiya sí.

– Ahora parece un pitufo –dijo Conchita pensativa

– Bueno, ahora que ya está todo resuelto, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos al Templo de Acuario a celebrar? –propuso Camus.

El santo del Cisne se golpeó la palma con el puño.

– ¡Santas ideas, maestro Camus, eso sería excelente! –gritó Hyoga entusiastamente.

– Sí, y de paso que nos invitas unos tragos para calmar los nervios, me han dicho que eres buen barman -dijo Eclipse.

– Noooo... –dijo Camus medio incómodo–. Sólo agua mineral con hielo y nada más...

– En teoría eres el copero de los dioses –dijo Conchita muy seria–. Algún día deberías aprender.

Camus se ruborizó levemente.

– Es que yo...

Y así, Eclipse, Eta, Conchita y sus amigos tuvieron una aventura más en su viaje Pokémon... perdón, serie equivocada. En todo caso, los cinco fueron al Templo de Acuario a celebrar la victoria sobre Seiya (que para esos momentos se había convertido en estatua) y el equipo Rocket.

Aunque no quiso, Camus tuvo que preparar algunos cuantos tragos para sus invitados y no le salieron tan mal como él hubiera esperado.

Eclipse, en estado etílico, fue capaz de pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Eta 4 veces seguidas y rompió el récord de 2.

Por otro lado, Hyoga estaba embelesado con Conchita por una razón en particular...

– ¡Santas coincidencias, Conchita, te pareces mucho a mi mamá!.

... así que nuestra amiga se vio obligada a ofrecerle una Coca Cola con dos gotitas de ron, trago que lo dejó out.

Eta se limitó a tomar un inofensivo plato de leche (con algunas chorritos de Vodka suministrados maliciosamente por Eclipse) y se quedo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al poco tiempo Asuka llegó al Templo de Acuario para unirse a la celebración.

Y vivieron felices para siempre... o por lo menos hasta la siguiente entrevista.

------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- Conchita Checa/Nemain es autora de varios fanfics como: "A la hoja hojita verde", "Una semana en el santuario", "La Guerra de los Balones", "¿Quién dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon?", etc., y tiene su página en la siguiente dirección:

- **Eta** es un personaje del fanfic "La Alianza" escrito por Eagle.

- **Eclipse** es un personaje del fanfic "La Leyenda" escrito por Asiant.

- **Marco**: anime traumático sobre un niño que busca a su mamá... no se lo pierdan.

- **El señor del antifaz**: nombre que le pusieron en **España** a **Tuxedo Mask** (para los que no sean de España o los que no lo sabían).

- **Kane Blueriver**: si han visto **"Lost Universe"**, lo sabrán.

- El dúo dinámico: ... sin comentarios.

Por último, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a Conchita por haber contribuido en la realización de este fanfic. Domo arigato!

Comentarios a: makankosapou@yahoo.com o leyendas99@hotmail.com


	3. Episodio 3

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

_Otro par de semanas después..._

_Residencia Tsukino._

Eta estaba muy feliz de la vida frente al espejo del baño, lamiéndose, cuando en eso entra Nakago detrás suyo, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. Eta lo vio y sonrió.

– ¡Ah, Nakago! ¿Cómo estás?.

– Bien, Eta... todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando te enteras que uno de tus amigos te ha quitado el trabajo.

****

Usagi y Shingo están sentados en la sala viendo televisión cuando oyen gritos de guerra provenientes del piso de arriba.

– ¿Serán ladrones? –preguntó Shingo sobresaltado.

– No, seguro es Nakago masacrando a Eta por algo.

– Ah.

****

Mientras tanto, Nakago estrangulaba a Eta.

– ¡¡Aaagghhh!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡ME AHOGO!!.

– ¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste??!! –exclamó Nakago, arrojando a Eta al suelo–. ¡Sólo pude cobrar un sueldo!

– Oye, tú no eres el único que necesita dinero... .

– ¡Pero tú no lo necesitas, Eta! ¡Tú eres mi mascota y YO te MANTENGO! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

– ¡¡¿MASCOTA?!! ¡Yo soy tu maestro, tu guía, tu tutor! ¡No soy ninguna mascota!.

Luego de media hora de discusión...

– Bueno, ya no tengo más tiempo para perder contigo –dijo Eta–. Hoy día es el programa y tengo que ir a cumplir con mi trabajo, así que adiós.

– Espera. Voy contigo. Estoy seguro que hay una manera de arreglar todo esto –respondió Nakago, cogiendo su chaqueta y su pluma de transformación (este muchacho siempre está preparado para el peligro).

– Pues vas por gusto, ya vas a ver que me dan la razón a mí.

– No si antes Cadmio y yo le mostramos nuestros argumentos al tal Arenth.

– ¿Qué argumentos?.

– ¡ESTE! –exclamó Nakago, mostrando su puño.

****

_Planeta Adur, a trecientos mil años luz de la Tierra..._

Eclipse se mostraba más sonriente que nunca frente al espejo del sanitario. Mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, Cadmio, el orgulloso Caballero Celestial, abrió la puerta violentamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Aquí estás, miserable.

Eclipse frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza y se volvió hacia el Celestial.

– Lo lamento, pero no doy autógrafos –dijo con el cepillo todavía en la boca–. Tengo trabajo que hacer y... .

Cadmio lo miró con un gesto sombrío y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

– Eres una rata miserable... –lo sujetó del cuello–. ¿Cómo pudiste robarme mi trabajo en el programa?.

– Agghhh, ¿Tu trabajo?, pero sí usted ya no quería aparecer y... .

– ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Quiero que me regreses mi trabajo!.

Con un rápido manotazo, Eclipse se liberó de Cadmio.

– ¡Suficiente! –exclamó–. No tengo la culpa de ser tan popular entre la raza, deberías leer las encuestas de opinión, ignorante.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste, sabandija? –le preguntó Cadmio a punto de matarlo.

– Mira, sangrón –replicó Eclipse–. El señor Arenth cree que ustedes sólo atraen problemas así que los quiere fuera del estudio –se sacó el cepillo y se enguajó la boca con un vaso con agua, - Cuando ustedes estuvieron por poco acabamos sin edificio, ¿o ya olvidaste el incidente con el miembro del CAIN? –volvió la mirada hacia el espejo nuevamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja –pero sí le interesa quizás pueda arreglarte un trabajo en el programa nuevo, "Autoayuda con Ikari Shinji".

– Muy gracioso –gruñó Cadmio–, pero aún no se ha dicho la última palabra.

****

_Ya en el estudio de televisión..._

Eta y Eclipse empiezan a tomar sus lugares pues faltan sólo diez minutos para que empiece el programa, pero justo en ese momento oyen gritos, ruidos de objetos chocando contra la pared y explosiones provenientes de una de las habitaciones contiguas.

– ¿Habrá regresado alguien del CAIN a vengar a su amigo? –preguntó Eclipse.

– No... Esto me suena a algo más grave. Vayamos a ver.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos y quedan boquiabiertos; hay miembros del personal de seguridad tirados en el piso; Armando y Karen están atados a sus sillas y con una mordaza; Asuka está sujeta de las muñecas y de los tobillos con cadenas que salen del techo y del piso de la habitación, y Arenth, el productor del programa, tiembla en un rincón, asustado al verse acorralado por Nakago y Cadmio.

– ¡HEY! ¡¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!! –exclamó Eta.

– Nada –respondió Cadmio–, sólo le exponemos nuestra postura sobre esta situación al señor Arenth, ¿no, "Naki-chan"?.

– Eso es. Te dije que le mostraríamos nuestros argumentos, Eta.

– ¡Por favor, ayúdennos! –gritó Arenth muerto de miedo. Armando y Karen tratan de hablar, pero tienen una mordaza; y por su parte, Asuka le grita a Nakago:

– ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí, idiota! ¡¡Te arrepentirás de haberme puesto estas cadenas!!

– Agradece que no te puse también un traje de cuero –le respondió Nakago burlonamente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eres un asqueroso hentai!

– ¡¡¡Hmpfff, mppfm, hmhggfsd mfamfa!!! –"dijo" Armando.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Cadmio–. Oigan, el tipo ese está tratando de decir algo.

– Creo que sería mejor si le quitamos eso –dijo Eclipse. Tranquilamente se acerca a Armando y le quita la mordaza–. Vamos, hermano, di lo que tengas que decir.

– Dije que yo tengo una solución para todo esto –dijo entre jadeos. - ¿Por qué no hacemos que se turnen para las entrevistas?.

– ¿Turnarnos? ¿Y cómo? –inquirió Nakago.

– Pues tú y el señor Cadmio pueden realizar la entrevista cuando el invitado sea hombre, y Eclipse y Eta cuando sea mujer. Una solución aceptable, ¿no les parece?

– No estoy de acuerdo –se quejó Cadmio–. Por si no lo notaron, el niño y yo obtuvimos cerca de 60 puntos de rating mientras que el pokémon y el payaso sólo tuvieron 37.

– ¡Eso fue porque la estación entera casi explota frente a cámaras! ¡¿Cómo no van a tener rating así?! –exclamó Eta.

– No estoy de acuerdo con ese rating –protestó Eclipse–. Esa es una vil y asquerosa mentira. Mira que decir que ustedes son más populares que yo, por favor no me hagan reír, zoquetes.

Cadmio miró a Eclipse fijamente mientras una aura de energía blanca empezaba a rodear su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

– Quizás quieras que lo arreglemos de otra manera... .

En eso, Asiant y Eagle entraron al canal para hacer una inspección de rutina y llegaron hasta la habitación donde se desarrollaba toda la acción.

– Uy... número equivocado... –murmuró Eagle.

– Ningún número equivocado. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando acá? –preguntó Asiant con algo de enfado. Nakago es el primero en hablar.

– Oigan ustedes dos, ¿no éramos nosotros los entrevistadores? ¡¿Por qué este par de tipos hicieron la entrevista la vez pasada y a nosotros nos vinieron con el cuento de que no iba a haber programa?!

– Nosotros quedamos en que se iban a turnar –respondió Eagle–. ¿No les dijo eso Arenth?

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia Arenth, quien suda a mares por aquella situación tan incómoda en la que se encuentra.

– Eeeehhhh.... je, je, je.... creo que se me olvidó –tartamudeó, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

– Bueno, pues entonces toda la culpa es tuya. Estás despedido.

– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! –exclamó el pobre tipo a punto de romper en llanto.

– Oye, no seas tan malo, Eagle... –dijo Asiant–. Yo creo que podemos darle otra oportunidad. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

Los dueños del canal (entiéndase Asiant y Eagle) siguen conversando un rato más sobre el tema y llegan a un acuerdo; le rebajarían el sueldo a Arenth en un 20% por los próximos tres meses y sí volvía a cometer otra taradez lo botaban.

– Ya sabes, tienes otra oportunidad y ojalá no la desaproveches.

– Oh, gracias, honorables señores –dijo Arenth inclinándose hasta el suelo. Los demás lo miran con algo de pena y hasta con asco.

– Qué arrastrado –murmuró Asuka.

– Cierto –convino Armando.

– Bueno, ahora ustedes pueden irse a su casita a tomar su leche, ya no los necesitamos –dijo Cadmio dirigiéndose a Eta y Eclipse.

– Je, sí tú y Nakago se van a hacer cargo entonces me quedo para reírme un rato.

– Opino lo mismo que Leda, yo también me quedo a burlarme –dijo Eclipse.

Eta iba a abrir la boca pero lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo ahí... por lo visto no había remedio.

****

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del canal...

– ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Tengo que ver a Naki-chan!.

– Lo sentimos, pero desde que ocurrió el incidente con el tipejo del CAIN tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea entrevistador o entrevistado. Puede pasar, pero sólo si tiene una invitación especial –respondió uno de los encargados de seguridad.

– Pero yo no tengo ninguna invitación... –murmuró Misao–. ¿No hay otra forma?

Los cinco tipos que están en la entrada se miran entre ellos con una sonrisa, pensando en que Misao no tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero de todas formas, era una chica bonita, y ellos se la pasaban la mayor parte del día en el canal y no tenían mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto... ¡se iban a aprovechar de ella, pues!

– Bueno, sí hay una –respondió uno de los encargados con una sonrisa francamente hentai.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

– Vamos a tener que registrarte muy bien para ver si no tienes alguna arma, dispositivo explosivo o algo así, je, je, je.

- ¿Registrarme?

– Sí. Recuéstate contra la pared y separa las piernas :)~~~

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!.

Misao cogió al tipo de un brazo y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro. Los demás miembros de seguridad se le lanzan encima, pero Misao es toda una fiera en el combate y no se deja derrotar tan fácilmente. Al cabo de unos instantes todos los malditos, miserables, desgraciados e infelices pervertidos que trataron de abusar de la linda Misao (disculpen a Eagle, se emociona cuando habla de ella) están todos regados por el piso. Ella se acomoda el cabello, se arregla la ropa y se sacude las manos.

– Eso se lo tienen merecido...

**** 

Dentro del estudio donde se va a realizar la entrevista, Cadmio y Nakago tomaron sus respectivos asientos, mientras que los camarógrafos y el resto del equipo técnico se colocaban en sus lugares a la espera de que empezara el programa.

– A ver si ahora tenemos la suerte de que no pase nada fuera de lo común –murmuró Nakago.

– Como que llegue tu "novia" –gruñó Cadmio.

Nakago iba a responder pero al instante les hacen una seña de que ya se encuentran en el aire.

– Bienvenidos a la tercera edición de "La Entrevista" –dijo Nakago medio fuera de cuadro(es que la cámara lo tomó por sorpresa)–. Ehh... je, je... ¡Ah! Soy Nakago Tsukino y mi compañero es Cadmio... Cadmio... Ehmm... simplemente Cadmio.

Eclipse y Eta, que estaban en el estudio, no pudieron contener la risa. Asuka les dice con la mirada que se callen.

– Sí, así es –dijo Cadmio tratando de disimular su enojo– Esta vez hemos variado un poco el formato del programa, así que primero empezaremos con unas noticias... Tenemos una informe de último minuto proveniente de Tokyo 3; el ángel Israfel ya ha destruido todos los blindajes de protección de NERV y en estos momentos se prepara para atacar la base subterránea. Sin embargo, todas las esperanzas están centradas en este muchacho de 14 años llamado Shinji Ikari –anunció Cadmio, mientras una foto de Shinji aparecía en pantalla–. cuyo índice de sincronización con el EVA-01 ha llegado al 716%...

– ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¡Shinji no baka!! ¡¡No puedo permitir que me gane!!.

Tras gritar aquella frase, Asuka salió corriendo del estudio de televisión. Eclipse, Eta, Nakago y Cadmio la vieron irse con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

– ¡Oh, no! –exclamó Arenth en voz alta–. Necesitamos un remplazo... traigan a Ayanami.

– Esteee... pues creo que nos quedamos sin patrocinadora –dijo Nakago–. En fin... Por otro lado, en una entrevista realizada por reporteros de este canal a un miembro del CAIN que prefirió no revelar su nombre (pero que su nick es "Cucho 1000% papucho") declaró que no conoce a Talavera-Man y que el CAIN no tiene relación alguna con dicho sujeto, ya que ellos no realizan actos subversivos como el que ustedes presenciaron hace un mes por este canal. De pronto, un grito retumba por todo el edificio.

– ¡¡¡¡MALDITO TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!.

– Oigan, hagan algo para que ese sujeto se calle –ordenó Cadmio a uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad, quien se apresuró en cumplir la orden–. Bueno, esas fueran nuestras noticias, si les gustaron o no, no es nuestro problema. Y luego de los cortes comerciales, viene la entrevista a nuestro invitado de esta noche.

– MMMM, que bajo ha caído el programa –murmuró Eclipse desde su asiento–. Ahora para obtener rating, los productores han recurrido a la asquerosa nota roja.

-- COMERCIALES --

Los comerciales terminan, dando paso nuevamente a "La Entrevista". La toma de la cámara es la siguiente: Cadmio leyendo un enorme volumen titulado: "Como hacer Jaque Mate en cinco jugadas"; y Nakago tirado en el piso con Misao encima suyo, abrazándolo y comiéndoselo a besos.

– ¡Naki-chan! (mua) ¡Llegué a tiempo! (muack) ¿No te da gusto? (muaaaaaack).

– ¡¡¡SOCORROOOO!!!.

Eta y Eclipse se revuelcan sobre el piso en medio de carcajadas, mientras que el señor Arenth está a punto de arrancarse todos los cabellos.

– ¡¡¡OIGAN, USTEDES!!! ¡¡¡YA ESTÁN EN EL AIRE!!!.

Cadmio es el primero en percatarse de ello. Rápidamente pone el libro debajo del escritorio.

– Eeeh... ejem, gajes del oficio, disculpen... Oye, "Naki-chan", ya estamos en el aire.

Nakago, por su lado, logró quitarse a Misao de encima y la llevó fuera de cámaras.

– ¡MISAO! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE CUANDO ESTOY EN EL PROGRAMA NO HAGAS ESAS COSAS!.

– ¡Ji! Discúlpame, es que no me pude controlar... –respondió Misao medio apenada.

Nakago regresó a su sitio, se limpió la cara de lápiz labial, y empezó a abotonarse la camisa.

– ¡Oye, no te olvides de subirte la bragueta del pantalón! –le grito Eclipse.

– Sí, ya sé... .

Una vez que estuvo todo en orden, Cadmio tomó una tarjeta para presentar al invitado de aquella noche.

– Bueno, en esta ocasión hemos traído como invitado al escritor de un Super Crossover que ha traumado a más de uno en el mundo de los fanfics; además de crear una variedad de personajes de gran renombre, como por ejemplo... yo.

– Muy bien. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro invitado Asiantto –anunció Nakago.

– A... ¿¿¿quién??? –preguntó Cadmio–. ¿Acaso no sabes leer, niño?.

– ¡¡A Asiantto!! ¡¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!! –le gritó Misao.

Todo mundo mira con extrañeza a Nakago y Misao, excepto Eta y demás japoneses que estén rondando por ahí.

– Oigan, pero si se llama... ah, verdad que los japoneses tienen esos problemas de dicción cuando tienen que pronunciar una palabra que termine en consonante... –dijo Cadmio–. No sí ya decía que algo raro tenía que haber.

– No me odies por ser japonés –dijo Nakago–. Y que pase Asiantto de una vez.

Los reflectores alumbraron las cortinas del escenario y al poco tiempo un joven alto, de tez clara, peinado al estilo de Trunks y vestido informalmente apareció en medio de aplausos grabados.

Caminando tranquilamente, Asiant llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban Cadmio y Nakago y tomó su lugar en medio de ambos.

– Bienvenido, Asiant –le saludó Cadmio con indiferencia–, aprovecho para decirte que mi actuación en el episodio 23 de tú fic no me gustó para nada y... .

– Hola, Cadmio, a mí también me da gusto verte –le interrumpió Asiant para luego girarse hacia el otro entrevistador–. Hola, Nakago, gusto en verte.

– El gusto es todo TUYO, Asiantto –respondió Nakago tranquilamente–. ¿Sabes?, la vez pasada Ami recibió un ramo de flores que decía "A la más bella, de parte de: Asiant". Debo suponer que se trata de un homónimo, ¿¿NO??.

Asiant trató de fingir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito, se recostó en su asiento y exhaló tranquilamente.

– No, mi amigo, en realidad yo se las mandé, de hecho iba ir a visitarla de no ser por... nah, olvídenlo.

Cadmio miró a su creador con aburrimiento.

– Bueno, supongo que como tú eres uno de los dueños no tendremos que perder el tiempo explicándote todo ese asunto de las preguntas.

– Vaya, otro programa –comenzó a decir Asiant mientras observaba todo a su alrededor–. Me recuerda "Fic Soup", por cierto ¿cómo le habrá ido a Ryoji con los gastos de la limosina?. Bueno, con su permiso voy a mandar unos cuantos saludos.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja con enfado.

– ¿Qué? Olvídalo, tenemos el tiempo medido y... .

– Quiero mandarle un saludo a mi socio Uriel por sus excelentes ideas para el fic, a mis padres, a mi hermana, a todos mis amigos de la red y especialmente a la chica más dulce del mundo... Ami-chan.

– Ja. Qué bueno, Asiantto –dijo Nakago mientras se golpeaba la palma de la mano con el puño–. Necesitaba entrenamiento y tú me lo acabas de dar. A la salida nos vemos... .

Asiant sonrió nerviosamente y aparentó no haber escuchado nada.

– Eh, Bueno, que de inicio la entrevista, muchachos, tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante.

– Entonces, empecemos –anunció Cadmio–. Yo creo que la pregunta que todo el mundo debe hacerse es, ¿por qué el nick de Asiant? ¿No crees que Cadmio es un mejor nick?.

Asiant cruzó las piernas despreocupadamente.

– Bueno, cuando comencé a leer fanfics me di cuenta de que todos usaban los famosos nicks como seudónimos así que decidí buscarme el mío también, pero yo quería uno que fuera original. Tiempo después, cuando me encontraba desarrollando el argumento de mi fic "La Leyenda" observé que algunos de los nombres que había usado para los personajes creados por mí mismo eran buenos, especialmente el de Asiont, uno de los héroes. Desde entonces decidí adoptar el nick de Asiant, pero cuando al fin decidí publicar mi historia en el internet muchos de mis camaradas que lo leyeron se confundían y algunas veces me llamaban Asiont. De modo que sí me llaman Asiont o Asiant por mí no hay problema, aunque muchos me han dicho que Asiant suena mejor.

– Y yo siempre diciéndole "Asiont" –pensó Eagle.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste? –inquirió Nakago fríamente.

– Sí no mal recuerdo fue "Boy Meet´s Girl" en la primera página de Black Wolf. Un día Uriel me mandó un correo con el enlace de la page y me dijo que había buenas historias en esa dirección. De este modo decidí visitar el sitio de Balck para averiguar de que se trataba. Debo confesar que me gustó bastante, no imaginaba que había gente que le gustaba escribir historia del anime, fue toda una sorpresa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a escribir el fanfic "Leyenda"? –preguntó Cadmio.

– La imaginación por supuesto. Desde que era chico me gustaba coleccionar comics y esa afición se incrementó cuando conocí a mi camarada Uriel, quien al igual que yo, coleccionaba el comic Mexicano "Karmatrón y los Transformables". A partir de entonces, nos juntábamos ocasionalmente a crear y a dibujar historias alternativas de los comic´s y poco a poco fuimos creando nuestros propios personajes. Un buen día decidimos empezar a crear una historia independiente de los comic´s, y así Uriel fue haciendo los argumentos y yo los dibujos, pero con el tiempo dejamos nuestra historia inconclusa y ésta se que quedo en el olvido durante algunos años. Cuando leí los fanfics se me ocurrió la idea de retomar nuestra historia justo donde se había quedado y terminarla por mail, pero me dije: "¿por qué no hacer del final la mejor de todas las aventuras?" y fue entonces que Uriel y yo decidimos hacer un Crossover con nuestras historias favoritas del anime. En lo personal me gusta mi historia.

Cadmio tomó otra tarjeta y dijo:

– De los personajes que has creado, ¿cuál es tu favorito?.

– En realidad me gustan todos –respondió Asiant–. Claro que algunos más que otros.

– ¿Cómo quienes? –preguntó Cadmio con desconfianza–, ¿alguno en especial?.

Asiant intentó fingir una sonrisa.

– Pues los protagonistas, creo que esos me gustan más que todos los demás.

– ¿Crees que es difícil conseguir la inspiración necesaria para escribir? –preguntó Cadmio lanzando otra tarjeta hacia atrás.

– Sí, pero sí se tiene imaginación y gusto por lo que uno hace, ésta llega por sí sola. Considero que la imaginación se da en las mentes jóvenes y no tiene que ver con la edad.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir un fanfic? –le inquirió Nakago.

– Pues no tengo un método –explicó Asiant–. Simplemente imagino la historia y me dedicó a escribirla. Es como diría mi camarada Samantha Kounji, uno sólo imagina y copia lo que ve y oye.

Cadmio tomó otra tarjeta.

– Supongo que alguna vez debes de haber tenido el bloqueo de escritor... .

– En realidad no, la historia tiene mucho tiempo de ser planeada y por ello se podría decir que ya existe un argumento que seguir. En todo caso, cuando me quedo atorado con algo, Uriel entra de relevo y me comunica buenas ideas que uso para seguir adelante.

– Hasta el momento, ¿de cuál serie es de la que más se te ha facilitado escribir? –le preguntó Cadmio.

– De las más conocidas –respondió Asiant–. Es decir, Saint-Seiya, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, etc. Creo que cuando uno ya ha visto varias veces las series llegas a conocer perfectamente a los personajes y sabes como reaccionaría en determinada situación.

– ¿Con qué parte de "Leyenda" es con la que menos conforme estás?.

– Con la primera versión, creo que algunas cosas no estaban muy bien redactadas y se prestaba a mucha confusión por parte de los lectores. Afortunadamente he quedado satisfecho con esta nueva versión, confío en que pronto terminaré mi historia satisfactoriamente.

– ¿Y cuál parte de la historia es la que más te gusta?.

– Todavía no la he escrito, pero estoy seguro de que será el final, es una de las partes que espero con más ansias escribir. Tengo planeadas muchas cosas para el desenlace de la historia que espero les guste a todos aquellos que la lean.

– ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que puede ser difícil escribir algo? –preguntó Cadmio intentando no dormirse.

– Pues, puede ser sobre cualquiera, todo depende de que tanto conozca uno la serie sobre la que va a escribir. Considero que la caracterización de los personajes es algo que un buen escritor debe cuidar, pero claro, esa es mi humilde opinión.

– ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes?.

– Algunos cómicos, pero eso será después de que me tome un largo descanso por escribir "La Leyenda".

– ¿Cuál es o cuáles son tus fanfics favoritos, Asiant?.

– Tengo varios: "Boy Meet Girls", "La Marca de la Esperanza", "La Alianza", "Aquellos Ojos", "Un nuevo Genésis", "Apocalipsis", "A la hoja, hojita verde", entre varias.

– De los personajes de otros fanfics, ¿cuál es el que más te agrada?.

– Me cae bien Gotar, uno de los villanos inventados por Black Wolf para su historia "La Marca de la Esperanza", además de algunos otros villanos creados por Julian Soullard para su fic "Presente, Pasado e Incierto". Recientemente me comenzó a agradar Nadia de "La Alianza" –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Nakago–, por cierto, ¿podrías presentármela?.

– No –respondió Nakago con enfado.

– Genial –murmuró Cadmio y tomó la siguiente pregunta–. ¿Dejarías alguna vez el mundo de los fanfics?.

– Es probable, quizás en algunos años más. Lo que sí espero es no dejar de escribir nunca, ya que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y es donde doy rienda suelta a toda mi imaginación. Lo que sí no pienso hacer, es perder contacto con todos los camaradas que he encontrado en la red.

– Ah, ya veo –murmuró Cadmio–. Y por último, ¿qué consejo le darías a los escritores de fanfics que te están viendo en estos momentos?.

– Pues que escriban mucho y que no se desanimen. Al principio puede ser que escriban muy simple y hasta mal, pero si practican constantemente llegarán a ser buenos escritores, todo es cuestión de perseverancia. Y para aquellos que piensen que escribir historia no sirve de nada, les diré que anteriormente yo tenía muy mala gramática, pero ahora he mejorado bastante y no sólo eso, he aprendido a escribir sin mirar el teclado, algo que no pude hacer ni en la secundaria cuando trataron de enseñarme mecanografía. También les recomiendo que nunca dejen de soñar ya que esto es propio de las mentes jóvenes. En la actualidad creo que uno de los factores clave de que el mundo haya crisis es que la gente ya no sueña, ya no tiene ideales y por ello muchos viven infelices.

Luego, Cadmio tomó las doce tarjetas que correspondían a las "preguntas relámpago".

– Aggh, cómo me harta hacer todas estas preguntas –murmuró–. Número uno, mejor anime.

– Bueno, creo que podría estar entre Macross y Dragon Ball Z

– Número dos, peor anime.

– Mmm –se acarició la barbilla–. ¿Los Animaniacs cuentan como anime?.

– ¿Y yo qué sé? –replicó Cadmio molesto–. Número tres, mejor personaje masculino.

- Goku, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero como adulto, no como niño y menos en la versión Dragon Ball GT.

– Número cuatro, peor personaje masculino.

– Mmmm, Chibi-Usa.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja.

– Tiene que ser masculino.

– Mmmm, ¿Chibi-Usa vestida de hombre?.

– ¡Bah!, olvídalo... Número cinco, mejor personaje femenino.

– Ah, esa es muy fácil... Mizuno Ami.

– Agh, no puede ser, otro más –se quejó Cadmio, mientras que Nakago ponía un rostro muuuuuuuy serio–. Una pregunta, Asiant, ¿Qué diablos le ven todos a esa flaca de cabello azul?.

Asiant frunció el entrecejo molesto con la pregunta.

– Mmmmmm, creo que ya sé como ponerle a uno de los futuros episodios de mi fic: "La Muerte de un guerrero orgulloso".

Cadmio alzó los ojos imaginando a quien se estaba refiriendo su creador y sonrió nerviosamente.

– Ehh, ignora la pregunta y continuemos. Número seis, peor personaje femenino.

- Ah, esa también es fácil, Chibi-Usa

– Número siete, mejor canción de anime.

– Ah, "We gotta the power" de Dragon Ball Z.

– Número ocho, peor canción de anime.

– El primer ending de Dragon Ball Z... "Ayer te dije adios...".

– Número nueve, mejor mascota de anime.

– ¿Nueve?, son bastantes... Artemis

– Número diez, peor mascota de anime.

– Bueno, creo que el pokémon Psyduck.

– Número once, mejor villano.

– Saga de Géminis... es uno de los mejores villanos que he visto en una serie de anime y...

– Nos lo cuentas después –le interrumpió Cadmio–. Número doce, peor villano.

– Pilaf, Bebi... de este último puedo afirmar que es un miserable fanfarrón que no hacía nada importante sino molestar.

– No me digas –bostezó Cadmio algo aburrido–. En lo personal creo que ese condenado Bebi no era más que un remedo de Majin Boo, pero en fin.

– Bueno, te agradecemos por tu presencia en el programa, Asiantto –dijo Nakago.

– Eh, bueno... Yo también les agradezco, muchachos, al igual que a mi socio Eagle por planear esta entrevista, a mi otro socio Uriel por ayudarme con el fic y por sus excelentes videos de anime que me manda seguido, a Black Wolf por sus comentarios, a mis camaradas de siempre: Julian Soullard, Ryoji, Neiman, Ryoga Sith, Hiroshi, Samantha Kounji, Gnomo, Junta, Ai_Mano, Asuka de España, etc. y además quiero mandar un saludo a... .

– Je, Je, Je –rió Eclipse adivinando por donde iba Asiant–. Aquí vamos otra vez.

– ... A Ami-chan –concluyó el invitado de esa noche. Un aura azul empezó a rodear a Nakago.

– Hmmm –dijo Misao para sí misma–, parece que el nivel de pelea de Naki-chan se está incrementando peligrosamente...

– Ahora –dijo Cadmio–. vamos a unos cortes comerciales y regresamos con la despedida.

-- COMERCIALES --

"La Entrevista" vuelve al aire. Esta vez, vemos a Cadmio y Asiant enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez...

– ¡Jaque, Cadmio!.

– Grrr, maldito.

– Je, Je, Je.

– No puede ser que me haya ganado –masculló un iracundo Cadmio mientras revisaba el tablero–. No me di cuenta de que... .

... y a Misao sentada en las piernas de Nakago, nuevamente abrazándolo y colmándolo de caricias.

– Naki-chan, mañana quiero que vayamos a ver "La Revancha de Mewtwo" al cine, y luego podemos ir a cenar y...

Los únicos que parecen disfrutar de todo eso son Eta y Eclipse, que ya no tienen boca para reírse. Sólo el inmenso grito de Arenth hace que todos reaccionen.

– ¡¡¡ESTAMOS EN EL AIRE, MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA!!!.

Los entrevistadores, el entrevistado y la intrusa reaccionan. Cadmio arroja el tablero de ajedrez muy lejos (rompiendo una ventana de paso) y Nakago vuelve a sacar a Misao, para luego regresar a su asiento.

– Buu...¡bueno! Ya estamos de regreso –tartamudea Nakago frente a cámaras–. Ahora, nuestra patrocinadora Asuka Langley Souryu va a darle a nuestro entrevistado un reconocimiento especial por su participación en esta entrevista.

... (sonido de grillos)

– EJEM, EJEM, EJEM... Como dije, ASUKA va a pasar a entregarle a Asiantto una...

– No está –susurró Eta desde un extremo–. Pero hemos conseguido un reemplazo.

Una chica delgada, de cabello azul, ojos rojos y mirada perdida caminó hasta el escenario llevando una placa dorada entre sus manos.

Cadmio, Nakago y Asiant se miraron entre sí mientras Eclipse les cerraba un ojo y levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

– Eh, gracias... –tartamudeó Asiant viendo a la joven acercarse–. ¿Eres Rei, verdad?.

– Ayanami –dijo la chica fríamente.

Eclipse se volvió hacia Eta y Arenth con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

– Ya lo ven, les dije que no habría problema, esa tonta hace todo lo que le digamos.

– ¿Así que así fue como limpiaste tu casillero, eh? –inquirió Arenth con suspicacia.

Eclipse mostró los dientes nerviosamente mientras Eta y Arenth lo miraban con desprecio.

De repente, el sonido de algo que retumba a lo lejos interrumpe a Nakago, quien mira a todos lados, sobresaltado, al igual que los demás. El sonido se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte, tanto así que todo el edificio empieza a temblar y los vidrios de algunas ventanas se rompen.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamó Eta.

Eclipse saltó para colocarse tras Arenth.

– Es el proyecto de Complementación humana, al fin ha empezado... ¡Mamá!.

El techo del edificio se desprendió, para sorpresa de todos los presentes en el estudio de televisión. Resulta que es Asuka en su EVA-02, que acaba de regresar de la batalla en Tokyo 3 contra el ángel que la estaba atacando. El EVA se inclinó sobre el escenario del estudio, el Entry Plug fue eyectado y Asuka salió de él, en su traje de piloto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tú vas a pagar eso! –le gritó Arenth, señalando el techo que el EVA-02 aún sostiene en su mano.

– Sí, sí, lo que sea –respondió Asuka despreocupadamente–. Bueno, creo que llegué justo a tiempo. Debo darles las buenas noticias –dijo Asuka, dirigiéndose a la cámara–. El idiota de Shinji y yo pudimos derrotar a Israfel, aunque el procedimiento que usamos fue muy poco ortodoxo... pero lo importante es que el mundo entero está a salvo.

– ¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡Naki-chan!!! –gritó Misao, al ver que una pared cayó encima de él. Por suerte, dada su buena condición física y resistencia (que si no fuera Warrior Eagle no tendría y ya estuviera muerto), sólo tiene algunos cuantos huesos rotos.

Todos miran a Nakago. Misao está arrodillada a su lado, y el pobre muchacho está sepultado por una buena cantidad de escombros, con dos espirales en sus ojos y aquel famoso gesto de inclinar los dedos medio y anular de cada mano.

– Je, esa fue mi venganza –anunció Asuka orgullosamente–. Bueno, Asiant, ahora te voy a dar tu reconocimiento y...

Eclipse se le acercó por un costado sudando nerviosamente.

– Eh, me temo que eso no será posible.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Asuka extrañada.

Eta dio un par de brincos y se colocó frente a la piloto del Eva-02.

– Bueno, es que la chica de allá es tu reemplazo.

Asuka se volvió desconcertada y abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer a Ayanami.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esa miserable muñeca? –se volvió hacia Eclipse y Eta para aniquilarlos con una mirada asesina– ¿Cómo se atrevieron?.

– No soy una muñeca –murmuró Ayanami sin conseguir llamar la atención de una mosca.

Eclipse y Eta se miraron entre sí. Finalmente ambos se señalaron como los presuntos culpables.

– Fue Pikachú.

– Fue el idiota de la máscara.

Asuka se dirigió hacia ambos y con un solo puñetazo los embarró en la pared, luego se volvió hacia Ayanami y le arrebató la placa violentamente.

– Dame eso, muñeca –le espetó furiosa.

– No soy una muñeca –volvió a decir Ayanami sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Asuka se acercó hacia Asiant y le entregó el reconocimiento.

– Bueno, muchacho, disculpa los inconvenientes

Asiant se rascó la nuca y tomó el reconocimiento para luego volver el rostro a las cámaras

– Bueno, me da gusto que este programa haya terminado sin mayor inconveniente y nuevamente quiero dar las gracias a todos.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Recójanlo! –ordenó Arenth, refiriéndose a Nakago. Unos paramédicos entraron al estudio y se llevaron a Nakago en camilla. Misao los seguía muy de cerca.

– Lo sentimos, señorita, pero tenemos que llevárnoslo al hospital –dijo uno de los camilleros, apartándola gentilmente. Misao está a punto de llorar, pero no de preocupación sino de furia. Un aura dorada empieza a cubrirla (y eso que no está transformada).

– Oye, Misao... ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Eta, acercándose–. No tienes que exaltarte, Nakago se va a recuperar, esas heridas no significan nada para él...

– Ya lo sé, pero esto no va a quedarse así-, respondió Misao, con una voz estilo "Gohan transformado en Super Saiyajin 2".

Po otro lado, Cadmio se volvió hacia Asiant con los brazos cruzados y dijo:

– Vaya, no puedo creer que la emisión haya terminado sin mayor problema.

– Cierto –convino Asiant–. Por un momento imagine que Gendou iba a aparecer por esa puerta para arrestarme como lo hizo en "Fic Soup".

Una agradable melodía empieza a oírse (What's up Guys), mientras que Asuka se para frente a cámaras para anunciar el siguiente programa.

– A continuación, tenemos la historia de...

– ... ¡¡¡LA MUERTE DE LA PILOTO DEL EVA-02!!!.

Misao corrió velozmente hacia Asuka y le conectó una feroz patada voladora directo al rostro. Asuka cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente y contraatacó con un codazo dirigido hacia el estómago de Misao, quien cayó y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Luego, Asuka la cogió del cabello, jalándola por todo el estudio.

– ¡Rápido! ¡¡Corten la señal!! –gritó Arenth.

– ¡¿¿Estás loco??! ¡¡¡Esto es rating!!! –exclamó Eagle histéricamente con el símbolo del dólar en sus ojos $_$–. ¡¡¡Filmen toda la acción!!! ¡¡¡Que no se les escape nada!!!.

Asuka arrastró a Misao varios metros por el suelo hasta que sorpresivamente se quedo con un mechón de cabello azul en las manos.

– ¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGGG!!!! –gritó Misao aterrada al darse cuenta de que le habían arrancado una buena parte de cabello–. ¡Maldita, esto no se quedará así! –espetó levantándose del suelo con una mirada asesina.

– Ja, Ja, Ja, debe ser el tinte corriente que usas, baka –se burló Asuka.

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Misao se arrojó furiosa sobre Asuka y la derribó por los suelos. Antes de que la piloto del EVA-02 pudiera anticiparlo, Misao comenzó a abofetearla como poseída por una especie de frenesí asesino.

– ¡Auch! –farfulló Eclipse–. Ese debió doler.

– Je, en realidad esto es más emocionante que ver un episodio de Pokémon –convino Asiant.

– Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que esa chicas se lastimen –dijo Eclipse mientras se encaminaba al campo de batalla–. Voy a detenerlas.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, Asuka consiguió reaccionar y con un certero puñetazo en el rostro de Misao consiguió quitársela de encima.

– ¡¡Ahora verás!! –gritó Asuka poniéndose de pie. Iba a patear a Misao cuando Eclipse se interpuso entre ambas chicas.

– Esperen chicas, no peleén –comenzó a decirles con una amplia sonrisa–. Sí gustan pueden compartirme.

Asuka y Misao detuvieron la pelea y se volvieron conjuntamente hacia el enmascarado para golpearlo con sus puños al unísono. Eclipse abandonó el estudio a gran velocidad dando giros por el cielo.

– Ja, Ja, Ja, eso estuvo bueno –festejó Cadmio alegremente.

De pronto una densa y oscura neblina comenzó a inundar todo el estudio. Era algo extraño y sobrecogedor.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Arenth nerviosamente.

– Tu sigue filmando –ordenó un entusiasmado Eagle–. Esto se pone mejor.

Asiant miró nerviosamente la neblina y se volvió hacia su socio.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no hay peligro? –preguntó.

En ese momento una oscura silueta apareció en el centro del escenario atrayendo la atención de todos.

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –rió el recién llegado agitando una capa negra–. Al fin he llegado.

Cadmio se acercó con desconfianza.

– Esa voz... ¡Es N´astarith!.

El oscuro personaje miró al Caballero Celestial y sonrió malévolamente.

– Sí, me enteré de que el escritor del fic donde yo soy el villano iba a aparecer y decidí venir a este asqueroso programa... ¿qué mejor manera de ser el ganador al final de la historia que controlando al escritor?.

Asiant se volvió una vez más hacia su socio.

– Eagle...

– Tú sigue como vas, Asiant –replicó Eagle–. El rating está subiendo a niveles estratosféricos.

N´astarith se dirigió hacia el pobre e indefenso escritor de "La Leyenda".

– Bien, Asiant, tienes dos opciones, o me pones como el amo de la existencia misma o... .

– ¿O qué? –preguntó Asiant envalentonado-. Sí quiero puedo convertirte en un mendigo.

El villano lo miró maliciosamente.

– No si antes te arrancó los brazos.

A Asiant se le pusieron los pelos de punta con solo imaginar la escena.

– Cadmio, Misao, Eta, Asuka, Ayanami... ¡Hagán algo!.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos indispuesto.

– Dame el liderazgo de los Caballeros Celestiales y quizás lo piense.

– ¿Qué, qué? –estalló Asiant con los pelos erizados y los dientes afilados–. Eres mi creación, no puedes chantajearme.

– Claro que puedo.

Asiant se volvió hacia N´astarith para mirarlo por un momento y luego se giró otra vez hacia Cadmio.

– De acuerdo, tú ganas... .

Cadmio golpeó su palma con una mano.

– Bien, déjalo de mi cuenta... lástima que el mocoso de Nakago no esté, se va perder el ver a un verdadero héroe en acción.

– ¡Mi Naki-chan es mil veces mejor que tú! -le espetó Misao irritada.

Eta se adelantó al grupo y comenzó a olfatear la capa de N´astarith.

– Creo que es poliester o quizás... .

– Fuera del paso, inmundo remedo del gato Galfield –masculló N´astarith con despreció.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste? –le preguntó Eta mientras su símbolo brillaba intensamente.

– Lo que oíste, viscosidad contrahecha.

Eta se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Cadmio lo apartó con una patada.

– Fuera del paso, gatito, déjaselo a los profesionales.

N´astarith miró al entrevistador con desprecio.

– ¡En este cuadrante del Universo, yo N´astarith, soy el amo!.

Cadmio levanto sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia delante.

– Eso lo veremos... _¡Dyauss!._

Una ráfaga de energía brotó de sus manos y golpeó el cuerpo de N´astarith produciendo una atronadora explosión. Como consecuencia de esto, parte del set se vino abajo ante la mirada aterrada de Arenth.

– ¡¡¡Mi estudio!!! –exclamó lentamente antes de desmayarse.

Cadmio bajó los brazos, se volvió hacia las cámaras e hizo la "V" de la victoria.

– Muerete del coraje, Veyita.

– ¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó N´astarith mientras emergía de la nube de polvo levantada por el reciente ataque como sí fuera un espectro del más allá–. Eres una mosca.

Cadmio apretó los dientes con furia y desplegó su aura para lanzarse contra el villano. Usando sus puños comenzó a golpearlo por todos lados con una lluvia de mortales puñetazos, pero N´astarith ni siquiera se movió. Finalmente, desplegó su aura y le lanzó un gancho justo bajo la barbilla obligándolo a alzar la cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué te pareció fanfarrón?.

– Que patético eres -respondió N´astarith tranquilamente–. Sólo me haces cosquillas.

Antes de que Cadmio pudiera evitarlo, N´astarith le propinó una serie de puñetazos a gran velocidad para finalmente arrojarlo contra uno de los muros del estudio con una ráfaga de luz, lanzada con ambas manos.

Asiant se prendió del cuello de Ayanami con desesperación.

– ¡Hagán algo!.

– Sí –respondió Ayanami con indiferencia.

Misao apretó los puños, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el estudio.

– Tengo que ir a polvearme la nariz.

– Genial –exclamó Asiant exhaltado–. Van a matarme y ella quiere ir a embellecerse.

Eta se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se dispuso a salvar la situación.

– Espero que ahora que Eagle me esta viendo me tome en cuenta para las escenas de acción.

N´astarith vio al felino anaranjado de arriba a abajo y rompió en carcajadas.

– ¡Ja, Je, Ja, Ja!... ¡No me hagas reír, cucaracha!.

– ¿Cucaracha?... ¡Toma esto... _Yellow Expansive Wings!._

Las elipses de energía avanzaron directamente hacia N´astarith, quien recibió el impacto directamente en el pecho sin sufrir ningún daño.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó N´astarith fingiendo demencia–. ¿Un mosquito?, ah no, fue el gato.

A Eta se le erizó la cola por completo.

– Agghhhh, no le hice nada.

– Es verdad –convino N´astarith–, luego de leer "La Alianza" varias veces me aprendí la movida –hizo una pausa, miró a Eta detenidamente y sus ojo parpadearon. El gato anaranjado fue golpeado por una fuerza invisible y salió disparado cayendo sobre el pobre Cadmio.

Asiant se giró apresuradamente hacia Asuka y Ayanami.

– Ustedes son mi única esperanza.

– ¿Yo? –preguntó Asuka–. Yo luchó contra los ángeles no contra super villanos.

De pronto, cuando todo parecia perdido dos siluetas aparecieron sobre el derrumbado techo del set.

– Alto ahí... miserable.

N´astarith alzó los ojos para identificar a los recién llegados.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes que osan interponerse en mi camino?.

Eran Warrior Lynx y Warrior Eagle, que habían llegado milagrosamente a salvar la situación

– Un momento... –murmuró Eagle–. ¡Oye, Warrior Eagle! ¡Tú estabas...!.

– Lo que pasa es que le di algo de mi energía –explicó Lynx estableciendo contacto telepático con su creador Eagle–. Ya sabes, de la forma que tú ideaste... .

– Ah sí, con un tierno beso –respondió Eagle–. Me debes una, muchacha.

Con un prodigioso salto, Warrior Eagle aterrizó en el suelo sobre sus pies y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía el tobillo fracturado.

– ¡¡¡AAGGGKKK!!! –gritó Warrior Eagle agarrándose el tobillo.

– Hmmm, creo que no lo besé lo suficiente –dijo Lynx pensativa.

En ese momento, Eclipse se acercó corriendo hasta Warrior Eagle con una libreta y un bolígrafo.

– ¡Warrior Eagle!, ¡Warrior Eagle! ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?.

– Pero por supuesto –respondió Warrior Eagle hinchándose de orgullo y firmando la libreta de Eclipse.

Eclipse tomó la libreta que Warrior Eagle le ofrecia y dijo:

– Gracias, por diez de estos más el de Ricky Martin me dan uno de Sailor Moon.

Warrior Eagle observó a Eclipse fijamente durante unos instantes.

– Oh, vaya –pensó Lynx–. Ahora el nivel de pelea de Naki-chan ha llegado al límite...

– ¡¡¡¡AURA FORCE WAVE!!!!.

Una ráfaga invisible de energía empujó a Eclipse, mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo contra una de las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie.

– ¿Por qué a mí...? –murmuró Eclipse todo magullado.

N´astarith miró a los dos jóvenes que lo desafiaban.

– Vaya, nunca me había tocado luchar con dos bodoques, mejor lárguense de aquí antes de que me fastidie de ustedes.

– ¿Ah sí? Ahora verás –gruñó W. Eagle (para abreviar)–. ¡Lynx, ataquemos!.

– ¡Como tú digas, Naki... eh, quiero decir, compañero!.

W. Eagle y Lynx efecturon un asombroso ataque combinado con un vals como música de fondo, lo cual a Asuka le resultó familiar.

– Puesss... se parece a lo que hicimos Shinji y yo para derrotar a Israfel... .

Sin embargo, la sincronización entre ambos no impresiona en lo absoluto a N'astarith, quien simplemente arroja dos esferas de energía a sus oponentes, los cuales quedan chamuscados en plena danza.

– Ni crean que con sus estúpidos bailecitos me van a intimidar –se burló–. ¡¡Y ahora, es el turno de ustedes!!.

N'astarith, dando un gran grito, se lanzó contra Eclipse, Asuka y Rei. El primero le salió al frente valientemente preparándose para el combate.

– ¡Ahora verás mi gran técnica secreta! _¡¡¡Eclipse's Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch!!!._

Eclipse lanzó un común y corriente golpe a la nariz de N'astarith. Éste estornudó por las cosquillas que sintió.

– ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Un estornudo? –dijo Asuka–. Qué inútil eres.

– Grrr... ¡¿Te atreves a enfrentarme con ese nivel de poder?! ¡¡Muere!!.

N'astarith le aplicó una llave a Eclipse y luego incrustó su codo sobre su espina dorsal.

– ¡¡¡AARRGGGHHHH!!!.

Luego, se lanzó contra Asuka, cogiéndola de la cabeza y lanzándola de cara contra su propio Eva.

– ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!.

Para finalizar, lanzó un golpe con toda su furia sobre el abdomen de Rei.

– Auch.

N´astarith se sacudió las manos y se giró hacia Asiant, quien ya estaba bastante pálido.

– Ahora vamos a terminar el negocio.

El villano comenzó a avanzar lentamente, desde su habitación Talavera-man no cabía en sí de gozo. Al ver que el momento más crítico de todos estaba por llegar, Eagle tomó un micrófono y dijo:

– ¿Y ahora que sucederá? ¿Logrará Asiant salir bien librado de esto?... no se pierdan el siguiente episodio.... ¡Corte!.

En ese momento la trasmisión concluyó y Asiant sonrió con alivio para luego estrechar la mano de N´astarith.

– Bien hecho, Mamoru, te ganaste tus yens.

– Gracias –respondió Mamoru mientras se quitaba la máscara de N´astarith–. Si que hacía calor con ese disfraz.

Cadmio, Warrior Eagle, Lynx, Eclipse, Eta, Asuka e incluso Ayanami abrieron los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

– ¿Qué chacharas esta pasando aquí? –preguntó Eclipse.

Eagle se volvió hacia el grupo de adoloridos héroes.

– Simple, teníamos que atraer rating de alguna forma y que mejor manera que provocar una pequeña batalla, adémas Asiant y yo teníamos una apuesta.

– ¿Una apuesta? –repitió Asuka.

– Sí –convino Asiant–. Yo le aposté a Eagle que no podría mejorar el rating del programa y al parecer perdí.

– Es cierto, paga Asiant –dijo Eagle.

Asiant metió la mano en su pantalón y depositó un billete en la mano de su socio.

– Un dólar.

A todos los demás personajes se les fue la boca hasta el suelo.

– ¡¡¿Todo esto por una apuesta de un dólar?!! –gritó Lynx fuera de sí.

– ¡Oye! ¡Esto es una hora de Internet! –respondió Eagle agitando el billete.

– Pero... ¿y cómo sobrevivió Mamoru a nuestros ataques? –preguntó Cadmio.

– Fue gracias a la magia de los efectos especiales, ¿no jefes? –declaró Mamoru.

Eagle, Asiant y Mamoru comenzaron a reír entre ellos sin tomar en cuenta que sus "amigos" se habían convertido en oscuras siluetas de ojos rojos que los miraban amenazadoramente.

– Nos quedó genial, ¿no, Eagle? –preguntó Asiant.

– Sí, nunca había visto tanto rating, ja, ja, ja... Me acaban de pasar el dato que llegamos hasta 85 puntos.

W. Eagle se levantó del suelo y se acercó lentamente al trío.

– ¿Cómo se atrevieron a utilizarnos? –preguntó con voz lúgubre.

– Es cierto –añadió Cadmio mientras se frotaba las manos–. Usaré sus cabezas como bolas de boliche.

Mamoru tragó saliva con dificultad y al ver aquella situación peligrosa comenzó a caminar disimuladamente hacia la salida.

– Vamos, muchachos, no se lo tomen tan mal, je, je, je... no querrán dejar a Usagui viuda antes de casarse.

– Es verdad –dijo Asiant–. Nosotros somos sus creadores, no pueden hacernos daño.

El sólo ver los rostros de pocos amigos de todos hizo que Asiant pensara mejor las cosas.

– Eh, Eagle... creo que deje el carro mal estacionado, mejor voy a cerciorame.

– Yo te acompaño, no vayas a perderte... .

– De ninguna manera –sentenció un perverso Eta–. Ahora será nuestro turno... Eclipse trae la cámara... les enseñaremos lo que es atraer verdadero rating.

Una poderosa explosión destrozó la entrada del edificio y Eagle, Asiant y Mamoru salieron corriendo tan rápido como su piernas les permitían.

– Genial, esto termino como un episodio de Ranma 1/2 –masculló Asiant segundo antes de que una lata de "Ryoji-cola" lo golpeara en la cabeza–. ¡Ouch!.

– No vuelvan a involucrarme en sus asuntos, par de locos –declaró Mamoru sin dejar de correr.

– ¡Cierra la boca y mueve los pies que nos alcanzan! –replicó Eagle.

Sin embargo, los dueños del canal y Mamoru no pudieron escapar a la furia de sus "amigos"...

– _¡¡Blue Expansive Wings!!_ (Ese fue Warrior Eagle)

– _¡Dyauss! _(Ese fue Cadmio)

– _¡¡¡Golden Heavy Blast!!!_ (Esa fue Warrior Lynx)

– _¡Super Lyar Lawyer!_ (Ese fue Eclipse)

– ¡Jüngenst desrt Kochelnitwz! (Esa fue Asuka)

– Fly you to the moon... (Esa fue Rei)

– _¡¡¡Yellow Expansive Wings!!!_ (Y ese fue Eta)

Asiant, Eagle, Mamoru apenas tuvieron tiempo de volver el rostro hacíaatrás para ver la cantidad de ataques que caían sobre ellos.

– ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! –gritó el trío al unísono mientras desaparecían tras un fuerte resplandor blanco... .

****

_Al día siguiente..._

Asiant, Eagle y Mamoru están internados en el hospital que está a la vuelta del canal de televisión. En su habitación tenemos la siguiente vista: Asiant con un vendaje en la cabeza y un brazo enyesado, Eagle con su pierna derecha entablillada y ambos ojos morados, y Mamoru... bueno... digamos que sólo se salvó su boca. El resto de su cuerpo está vendado.

– Je, je, je... lo de anoche dolió un poco –murmuró Eagle–, pero valió la pena... .

– Sí –respondió Asiant débilmente–. No cualquiera logra 85 puntos de rating.

– ¡Exacto! ¡Y encima gané un dólar!.

– ¡¿Se quieren callar?! –gritó Mamoru haciendo uso de la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba ilesa–. Espero que Usagui venga pronto a visitarme, ya no aguanto estar aquí solo.

Poco después, Nakago (con el tobillo vendado y una muleta), Eta, Cadmio, Eclipse, Asuka, y Arenth entran a la habitación de sus jefes.

– ¿Todavía no están satisfechos? –preguntó Eagle temeroso.

– En realidad, no –respondió Cadmio–. Pero si continuamos golpeándolos los mataríamos y nos quedaríamos sin trabajo y sin quienes continuaran escribiendo nuestras aventuras.

– Jefes, les tengo una gran noticia –dijo Arenth arrodillándose ante Eagle y Asiant–. Como el rating fue tan bueno conseguimos el auspicio de Coca Cola, Toyota, la TOEI Animation, Epic Records, Microsoft, Toshiba y Sony.

– Ah, esa es la otra razón por la que los dejamos con vida –dijo Asuka–. Con todas esas empresas ayudándonos nos vamos a pudrir en plata. ¡Tres hurras por Asiant y Eagle!.

El staff de "La Entrevista" vitorea los nombres de sus jefes que no caben en sí de la alegría por la noticia recibida.

– Snif... no lo puedo creer –dijo Eagle.

– Lo que no puedo creer es que sigamos con vida luego de esa avalancha de agresividad –murmuró Asiant–. ¿Habrá visto Ryoji la emisión?.

– A ver si ahora recibo más de los 5000 mugrosos yens que me dieron –comentó Mamoru.

– Bueno, el problema es que ahora todo el público va a querer ver la continuación de lo que pasó ayer –explicó Nakago–. así que tendremos que planear algo.

– Mejor arreglamos ese asunto otro día –respondió Asiant–, estoy completamente agotado.

– Sí, ya nos quedamos sin imaginación –convino Eagle.

Eso último es cierto... nos vemos en la continuación, amigos.

--------------------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- **Asiant** es co-autor de los fanfics **"La Leyenda"** y **"La Entrevista"**.

- **Nakago**, **Cadmio**, **Eclipse**, **Eta**, **Misao**: ustedes ya los conocen.

- **N'astarith** es un personaje del fanfic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Mamoru** es el nombre japonés de **Darien** de **Sailor Moon** para los que no lo sepan.

- Por último, queremos dar un agradecimiento especial a... olvídenlo.

Comentarios a: makankosapou@yahoo.com o leyendas99@hotmail.com


	4. Side 1

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

NOTA ACLARATORIA: PARA EVITAR CONFUSIONES NOS REFERIREMOS A ASIANT COMO AL ESCRITOR DEL FIC "LA LEYENDA" Y A ASIONT COMO UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DICHA HISTORIA... .

OTRA NOTA: SE RECOMIENDA TENER UN PAR DE ASPIRINAS A LA MANO LUEGO DE TERMINAR DE LEER TODO ESTO... .

Ha pasado una semana desde la entrevista a Asiant. Es sábado, y a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Nakago junto con Eta se aparecen en la casa de Misao.

– ¿Por qué no viniste tú solo? –le preguntó Nakago a Eta un poco enfadado–. Yo todavía sigo con esta estúpida venda y se me hace difícil caminar.

– Bueno, Nakago, si no hubieras hecho esa estúpida acrobacia no te habrías malogrado el tobillo –respondió Eta–. Además Misao se va a poner más contenta de verte a ti que a mí.

– Oye, ahora que dices eso... me extraña que toda esta semana no se haya aparecido por mi casa, y ni siquiera me ha llamado. ¿Estará enferma?.

– Pues ahora mismo lo comprobaremos.

Nakago tocó el timbre. Instantes después una señora escalofriantemente parecida a Misao se apareció frente al muchacho.

– ¿Sí?.

- Aah... buenos días señora –dijo Nakago algo sorprendido por el parecido familiar–. ¿Se encuentra Misao? Yo... yo soy un amigo suyo... Nakago Tsukino.

– ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el famoso Naki-chan del que tanto habla mi hija!

– Pues... sí, ese soy yo.

– Espera un momento, Naki-chan –dijo la mamá de Misao–. Voy a llamarla.

Cuando la señora se fue, Eta empezó a reírse de buena gana.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué linda suegra tienes Nakago. Ahora ella también te dice "Naki-chan".

– ¡Cállate! ¡Ella no es mi...

– Hola, Naki-chan.

Eta y Nakago se le quedaron viendo a Misao con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La muchacha traía el cabello casi tan corto como el de Ami.

– ¿¿Mi... Misao?? ¡¿Qué... qué le pasó a tu cabello?!.

– Pues seguro ya te enteraste de la pelea que tuve con la tal Asuka –dijo Misao tristemente.

– Sí... ¿ella te hizo eso?.

– Me... me arrancó un buen mechón de cabello –en ese momento, unas cuantas lágrimas empiezan a caer por el rostro de Misao–, y me lo tuve que cortar para que quedara parejo... snif...

Ahora Misao tiene el rostro cubierto con ambas manos y empieza a llorar escandalosamente. Nakago

se puso tan nervioso que no sabía que decir.

– Eta... qué demonios hago... –le susurró al gato.

– Pues no sé, súbele el ánimo de alguna forma... Dile que así se ve más bonita.

Nakago tragó saliva y se preparó para soltar aquella frase.

– Esss...esteee... Misao, ya no llores por favor. Yo creo que así te ves mucho más bonita.

Misao alzó la mirada hacia su amado, con el rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó, ilusionada.

– ¡Claro!.

(Insertar melodía romanticona estilo Sailor Moon)

– Hey, ¿por qué ponen esa música de fondo? –preguntó Nakago–. Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto porque...

– ¡¡Naki-chan, TE AMO!!.

Como ya es costumbre en ella, Misao se lanzó hacia Nakago y ambos cayeron al suelo.

– Ay... lo va a violar otra vez -, murmuró Eta.

– ¡Y viniste hasta acá porque estabas preocupado por mí! ¡¡TE ADOROOOO!!.

– ¡Tranquila, tranquila! –respondió Nakago mientras trataba de evitar que Misao lo desvistiera.

– En realidad, también vine para otra cosa... ¿Te acuerdas que el programa pasado de La Entrevista quedó en "continuará"? Pues ahora los dueños del canal tienen planeado seguir con toda esa farsa y están llamando a todos los que estuvieron involucrados para seguir con el show.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ustedes van a dejar que los manipulen de esa manera? –gritó Misao.

Nakago extrajo un papel de su bolsillo en donde estaba la cantidad de dinero que le correspondía a Misao por su participación.

– $_$... Pues... ¡el show debe continuar!.

* * * * 

Mientras tanto, en el canal, algunos obreros han empezado a reconstruir el estudio de televisión, pero justo en ese instante llegó Eagle (en silla de ruedas) y al ver la escena pone el grito en el cielo.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDOOOOO?!!

– Están reparando el estudio, señor –respondió Armando tranquilamente.

– Exacto. Fueron órdenes del señor Arenth –añadió Karen.

Arenth tuvo la mala suerte de aparecerse en ese momento.

– ¡Qué tal, señor Eagle! Mire, con todo el dinero que hemos empezado a recibir de nuestros sponsors ordené que...

– ¿Te caíste de cabeza cuando eras niño, no? –preguntó Eagle, furioso–. ¡¡¡No pueden reparar el estudio!!! ¡¡Todo tiene que estar igual que en la última transmisión porque hoy día vamos a continuarla!!.

El productor de "La Entrevista" tragó saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta de la metida de pata cometida. Armando y Karen se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron malévolamente.

– ¡Señor Eagle! Si mal no recuerdo, usted dijo que a la próxima taradez que cometía nuestro jefe lo despedía –dijo Armando.

– Hmmm, sí –dijo Eagle un poco más calmado tras haber respirado hondamente–. Pero no importa.

Esta vez se la paso porque él consiguió los buenos contratos con nuestros patrocinadores... De acuerdo, ahora sí va en serio: a la próxima, te vas.

– Oh, muchas gracias, honorable señor –respondió Arenth inclinándose hasta el suelo.

– Otra cosa, diles a estos obreros que no los necesitaremos hasta la próxima semana y ve preparando todo para los ensayos.

Eagle se retiró en su silla de ruedas y luego Arenth volteó ver a sus subalternos con una sonrisa demoníaca.

– ¡¿Creían que se iban a librar de mí?! ¡¡Pues NOO! ¡¡¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.

Armando y Karen se abrazaron por el miedo (y de paso Armando aprovechó la oportunidad para poner la mano donde no debía).

* * * *

_En otro extremo del estudio... ._

– ¿Ya estás mejor, Asiant? –le preguntó Eagle a su socio.

– Sí, qué bueno que creaste personajes que dan su energía –respondió Asiant quien luego de la energía recibida por Misao estaba como nuevo (él hubiera preferido que se la diera por medio de un beso como con Nakago pero Misao se limitó a poner la mano sobre su frente).

– Qué lástima que Mamoru no vaya a venir, ni siquiera con energía prestada se pudo recuperar –comentó Eagle–. Menos mal que pudimos conseguir un reemplazo.

Eagle y Asiant vuelven la mirada hacia el "reemplazo", quien inútilmente trata de ponerse el enorme disfraz de N'astarith.

– ¿No pudieron conseguir a otro? –dijo Asiant con una gota de sudor en la frente–. Vamos a tener problemas con él.

– Sí, ya lo sé, pero recuerda que tenemos contrato con la TOEI y sus estrellas deben aparecer en nuestro programa...

– ¡Oigan, sabandijas estúpidas! –gritó Veyita dirigiéndose a Asiant y Eagle–. ¡Esta porquería de disfraz no me queda! ¡Consíganme uno más pequeño!.

Asiant se volvió hacia su socio totalmente contrariado.

– Ese tipo tiene un severo problema de carácter.

– Eh... ¡Utilería! ¡Ya escucharon, otro disfraz! –ordenó Eagle apresuradamente, pues sabía que no era conveniente hacer enfadar al príncipe de los saiya-jin.

* * * *

Cuando Nakago, Misao y Eta llegaron al estudio se encontraron con Eclipse, Cadmio y Rei. Los dos primeros parecen estar divirtiéndose mucho por alguna razón.

– ¡Camina hacia la derecha! –le gritó Eclipse a Rei con voz potente. Al instante ella lo hizo, y luego, junto con Cadmio, rompió en carcajadas.

– Lo ves –dijo Eclipse–. Hace todo lo que le digamos.

– ¿Qué es tan chistoso? –preguntó Nakago.

– Ahora lo verás –dijo Eclipse–. Rei, besa a Nakago.

– Entendido.

Rei se acercó hacia Nakago y le plantó un beso de esos que a uno lo asfixian. Al ver aquella escena, Eclipse, Cadmio y hasta Eta empezaron a reír.

– ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO??!! –exclamó Misao, cogiendo a Rei del cuello y arrojándola hacia el otro lado del estudio justo por donde Veyita estaba entrenando.

– ¡Lárgate, muñeca! –gritó Veyita empujando a Rei. La muchacha quedó en medio del estudio, murmurando "No soy una muñeca".

Mientras tanto, Nakago está tratando de recuperar aire.

– Aaah... aaah... pero qué tal... aaaahhh...

– ¿Estás bien, Naki-chan?.

– Para mí que ese beso fue con todo y lengua –comentó Eclipse divertido.

– Sí, tienes... Hmmm... Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu novia? –le preguntó Cadmio a Nakago al ver el nuevo look de Misao.

– ¡Qué te importa! –gritó Misao, pero Cadmio la ignoró, y luego recordó la pelea con Asuka.

– ¡Ah, es verdad, te agarraste a golpes con la pelirroja! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja... qué chistosa te ves...

– ¡Para que lo sepas, Naki-chan me ha dicho que así soy más bonita! –gritó Misao enfadada.

– Claro –convino Eclipse–. Así te pareces más a la tal Ami.

Enseguida Eclipse fue puesto en órbita cortesía de aerolíneas Misao (con precios populares, llamen al 1-800-NAKICHAN).

– Ya no les hagas caso, Misao... mejor ve por nuestros libretos –dijo Nakago.

– Tienes razón, Naki-chan –respondió Misao. Luego se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de ira a Cadmio.

– Vaya noviecita –murmuró Cadmio lo suficientemente alto para que Nakago y Misao pudieran oírlo.

– ¡No es mi novia!... aunque quizás, de aquí a unos... ¡¡pero qué estoy diciendo!! ¡¡Ella no me gusta!!.

– Oh, sí, seguro... –respondió Cadmio con sarcasmo–. Niños... .

Misao dejó de lado a Nakago y se aproximó a Veyita.

– Disculpe, señor con peinado raro, ¿me podría pasar esos libretos que están ahí, por favor?

Cuando Veyita se dio cuenta que Misao se dirigía a él, se enfureció al punto de transformarse en Super Saiya-jin.

– ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, NIÑA INSOLENTE?!! ¡¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYA-JIN!!.

Veyita expandió su ki y Misao trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hasta caer sentada sobre el piso.

– ¡¡Aaaaahhhh!! ¡¡¿Quién es este tipo?!! –gritó, asustada.

Cadmio estaba leyendo sus parlamentos cuando aquel despliegue de poder llamó su atención. El solo ver a Veyita le fue suficiente para cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

– Oigan, esperen un minuto, ese enano es nada menos que Veyita.

Eta levantó la cabeza para mirar a Cadmio con aburrimiento.

– Que observador eres –murmuró.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, Cadmio atravesó el estudio y se detuvo frente al orgulloso príncipe de los Saiya-jins. Eta y Eclipse se miraron entre sí temiendo lo peor.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí, enano piojoso?.

Veyita lo miró con desdén y soltó una risita burlona para luego hacerlo a un lado.

– No me molestes, insecto.

Cadmio lo miró con absoluto desprecio.

– Genial, no tenía idea de que los dueños necesitaran un nuevo recolector de basura.

El Saiya-jin se volvió furioso hacia Cadmio.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido?! –alzó una mano amenazadoramente–. Será mejor que te calles o de lo contrario te haré mil pedazos.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos y rió en un susurró apenas audible.

– ¡Huy que miedo, mira como tiemblo, mira como tiemblo! –hizo una pausa y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados–. Como sí pudieras hacer algo, inútil.

– ¡Sabandija estúpida! –exclamó Veyita formando una diminuta esfera de luz en una de sus manos–. ¡Voy a despedazarte!.

Al ver que ambos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, Eclipse tomó a Cadmio del brazo para jalarlo.

– Oye, tranquilo, puedes esperar al programa.

Por unos instantes, Cadmio y Veyita cruzaron unas miradas cargadas de furia y orgullo, al cabo de un instante el primero alzó su mano para apuntar al segundo.

– Ya no veremos, fanfarrón.

– Lo mismo digo, insecto... –replicó Veyita mientras hacía desaparecer la esfera de energía que sostenía–. Imbécil.

Todos tomaron sus puestos, a la espera de la señal de Arenth para empezar con toda esa dramatización.

– Sí, y cuando termino el último programa yo estaba tirada encima tuyo –le dijo Lynx a Asuka.

– ¿En serio? Yo no lo recuerdo... bueno, qué importa.

Asuka se echó sobre el piso y luego Lynx se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pelirroja.

– ¡¡¡AARRRRRGGGHHH!!! ¡¡¡Ten más cuidado, estúpida!!!.

– ¡Ay, disculpa, te despeiné! Déjame arreglar eso...

(cut cut cut)

– ........... ¡¡¡¡PERO QUÉ TARADEZ HAS HECHO!!!! ¡¡¡MI CABELLO!!!.

– Je, lo siento amiguita. Una chica llamada Misao me pagó para que lo hiciera –dijo Lynx sonriendo malévolamente pensando en lo dulce que era la venganza.

– Grrr... esa maldita me las va a pagar -gruñó Asuka.

– Oye, Eagle –dijo W. Eagle acercándose hacia su creador–, ¿podemos conversar sobre el libreto? No estoy de acuerdo con... .

– Silencio –le dijo Eagle a W. Eagle–. Esa es la mejor parte de toda esta historia. Y si lo haces bien vas a recibir buena paga.

– Pero Eagle... ¿cómo reaccionaría yo sí Lynx muriera? No tengo ni idea...

– Esteee... tú tranquilo –respondió Eagle con una gota de sudor en su frente–. Sólo trata de hacerlo lo más dramático posible, ¿de acuerdo?.

– Pues lo intentaré.

Detrás de una cabina con vidrios insonorizados, Asiant le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a Arenth.

– ¿Y qué hay sobre mi doble? –preguntó Asiant mientras iba de un lado a otros apoyado en una muleta–. ¿Todavía no llega o qué?.

Arenth negó nerviosamente con la cabeza.

– No, señor, pero ¿realmente es necesario usar un doble?.

Asiant abrió los ojos como platos.

– Ni pienses que voy a volver a actuar a lado de esos salvajes, la última vez por poco no lo cuento.

Arenth asintió con la cabeza. De repente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar constantemente. Sin perder tiempo el director se lo llevó a la oreja para contestar.

– ¿Sí?... ¿no me digas?... Bien, dale la máscara y que pase al set cuanto antes.

Apenas colgó Arenth el teléfono, Asiant lo acosó con sus preguntas.

– ¿Era él? ¿Aceptó? ¿Ya llegó?.

Arenth asintió.

– Sí, ya llegó, pero espero que esto no complique más las cosas.

Asiant se frotó las manos maliciosamente.

– Esta vez estoy seguro que llegaremos a los 100 puntos de rating.

* * * *

Cuando ya todos tomaron sus lugares y Arenth anunció que estaban listos para salir al aire, un joven vestido como mensajero (Ya saben, tipica camisa y pantalones blancos con una cachucha y una bolsa roja) irrumpió detrás del estudio con sus gritos.

– ¡Paquete para el señor Eclipse! ¡Paquete para el señor Eclipse!.

Arenth abandonó su puesto para dirigirse apresuradamente hacia el mensajero.

– ¡Oye, idiota! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Sal de inmediato!.

El mensajero hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

– Pues lo lamento, pero tengo que entregar esto que pidió por catálogo.

Antes de que Arenth pudiera decir algo más, Eclipse llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaban.

– ¿Ya llegaron? ¡Que bien!.

– Firme aquí –el mensajero le extendió una libreta y se apresuró a entregarle una diminuta caja blanca–. Que disfrute sus arcillos –se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Eclipse abrió la caja y extrajo unos diminutos arcillos de color amarillo y se colocó uno de ellos en la oreja derecha. Arenth alzó ambos ojos. "No es posible", pensó.

– ¿Qué ? ¿No le gustan? –le preguntó Eclipse–. Se están poniendo de moda.

Atraído por la conversación, Eta se acercó caminando para de un salto subir a una silla.

– ¿Ahora usas aretes, eh? –preguntó mientras meneaba su cola–. No sabía que tenías esas mañas.

Eclipse se volvió hacia el felino con un aire de sofisticación.

– Lo que sucede, Alfa, es que no sabes nada de moda –hizo una pausa y cogió el otro arcillo,

– Mira, ponte uno –se acercó y antes de que Eta pudiera oponerse le colgó el arete en la oreja izquierda–, ¿ves?.

En ese instante, Arenth reparó en una pequeña nota blanca que estaba a los pies de Eclipse. La tomó y enseguida un semblante de terror se apoderó de su rostro.

– ¡No! ¡Esperen, no lo hagan!.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. De pronto, Eta y Eclipse comenzaron a levitar en el aire como poseídos por una fuerza invisible hasta estrellarse el uno contra el otro. En un parpadeó, ambos desaparecieron en un intenso resplandor.

– No puede ser –masculló Arenth apesadumbrado cubriéndose el rostro–. ¿Qué le voy a decir a los jefes ahora?.

Un ser, mitad gato, mitad enmascarado, apareció en lugar de Eclipse y Eta. Era la cosa más horrible que Arenth había visto en toda su vida. Una grandes orejas sobresalían de su cabeza.

– ¿Pero que fue eso? –preguntó el híbrido–. Me siento mejor que nunca.

Arenth titubeó.

– Eh... Eta o Eclipse... ¿Te sientes bien?.

– Llámame Etipse -respondió el extraño ser–. Esperen a que Nakago vea esto.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Arenth.

– Sí... yo también quiero verlo... -_-¡

* * * *

Cadmio leyó una ultima vez sus parlamentos y finalmente arrugó las hojas.

– Ya estuvo bueno... ya quiero que empiece esto.

– Yo todavía no sé cómo actuar esta parte de la muerte de Lynx –dijo W. Eagle con suma preocupación.

En ese momento, Warrior Lynx y Asuka tomaron sus respectivos lugares. La piloto del Eva-02 sujetó una silla y buscó a Misao con la mirada.

– Esperen a que esa maldita aparezca.

Warrior Lynx sonrió maliciosamente.

– Debe estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas, querida... –dijo Lynx burlonamente.

Las cortinas del escenario se agitaron violentamente atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Ya te dije que no puedes salir así –se escuchó decir a Arenth–. No salgas.

– A un lado –se oyó decir a otra persona–. El show debe continuar.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –murmuró un enfadado Cadmio–. ¿Otro del CAIN?.

– ¿Otro del CAIN? ¡Qué bien! –exclamó W. Eagle–. Ahora sí estoy preparado. ¡Vamos! ¡Aparece de una vez, cobarde!

De pronto, Etipse apartó las cortinas y entró al set haciendo una pose que dejaba las presentaciones del Gran Sayaman en último lugar dentro de un concurso de ridiculeces.

– ¡Tadaa!.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y con una sola pregunta en mente: ¿Quién era ese tipo?. Cadmio tuvo la vaga idea de que Eclipse estaba metido en todo eso, pero prefirió no decir nada.

– Nakago... –Etipse se acercó a W. Eagle–, ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo look?.

– Aaaahh... ¡¡aaahhh!! ¿¿Nakago?? ¡¡¿Quién es Nakago?!! Yo no soy Nakago... ¿Usted conoce a algún Nakago, señor Cadmio? Porque yo no conozco a ningún Nakago. ¿Nakago?.

– Qué idiota eres –le espetó Cadmio sin tapujos–. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres Nakago.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Asuka. Cadmio le dirigió una mirada de compasión que hubiera avergonzado al mismísimo Saga de Géminis.

– Y además, ¿¿quién diablos eres tú?? –dijo W. Eagle.

– Vamos –exclamó Etipse–. No tienes porque fingir... recuerda que soy tu master.

Enseguida, Arenth salió de las cortinas apresuradamente para intentar detener a Etipse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

– ¡Demasiado tarde!.

Cadmio se volvió hacia él para interrogarlo.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?.

Arenth sudó nerviosamente y apretó fuertemente el altavoz que sostenía.

– Eh... bueno, es que Eta y Eclipse se fusionaron en... esta cosa.

– Ah, pues con ra... ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –gritó W. Eagle aterrorizado.

Etipse se volvió furioso contra el pobre director del canal.

– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, torpe!... Ahora soy un ser superdotado.

Asuka miró extrañada a Etipse y luego se volvió hacia Arenth.

– ¿Cómo sucedió?.

El director se acercó al híbrido y le quitó los arcillos. Se acercó a Rei y le puso uno en la oreja derecha–. Bueno, primero Eclipse se puso uno aquí –luego se giró hacia W. Lynx y le colocó el otro–, y luego se lo puso a Eta así... .

Antes de que Arenth terminara de hablar, W. Lynx y Ayanami se fusionaron en presencia de todos, formando a una peculiar chica de cabello corto color azul y mirada tranquila.

Hasta Cadmio dio un salto hacia atrás dominado por el terror.

– ¡Gran Creador! ¡Que cosa más horrible!.

W. Eagle se quedo literalmente sin habla. Al cabo de un instante, se volvió furioso hacia Arenth y lo cogió por las ropas dominado por un frenesí asesino.

– ¡¡ES USTED UN IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE HA HECHO?!!.

– Pensé... pensé que sólo funcionaban una vez –titubeó el pobre infeliz–. Lo siento –cerró los ojos y se dispuso a morir.

Cadmio se acercó a Etipse para susurrarle.

– Vaya, se ve que le importa mucho.

W. Eagle iba a golpear a Arenth cuando la voz de la nueva W. Lynx lo detuvo.

– No, Warrior Eagle, no... –titubeó tímidamente–. No uses la violencia.

– Qué... que... ¿qué dices?

– Por favor Warrior Eagle –volvió a repetir Lynx con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo abrazaba–. No me gusta que hagas eso.

W. Eagle estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de aquella nueva versión de W. Lynx.

– Gulp... parece que esta nueva chica también me quiere, aunque es un poco más... calmada.

– Ah, ahora entiendo –exclamó Etipse–. Sus poderes de Warrior Lynx nulifican parcialmente los efectos de esa fusión... mientras se quede como una Warrior la personalidad de Misao prevalecerá.

Asuka se giró hacia él.

– Como la muñeca no tiene mucha personalidad... un momento. ¡¿Dijiste MISAO?!.

– Misao es Warrior Lynx. No me vas a decir que eso tampoco lo sabías -le aclaró Cadmio.

– ¿Pero que no has leído "La Alianza"? –le preguntó Etipse con incredulidad.

Con la mirada cargada de furia, Asuka se arrojó sobre la fusión Misao-Rei y empezó a abofetearla asesinamente.

– ¡¡MALDITA!! ¡¡¿Sabes lo que cuesta tener un cabello como el mío?!! ¡¡No se compara con el tuyo!!.

– ¡Oye!, tranquila Asuka, no sólo estás golpeando a Misao sino también a Rei –le dijo Etipse.

– ¡Con lo mucho que me importa! ¡¡Toma, toma, TOMA!!

– ¡¡No, no!! –gritó W. Lynx desesperada–. ¡¡Seamos amigas!!

En ese momento, una foco rojo se prendió en el estudio indicando que ya estaban al aire.

Aprovechando la situación, Arenth desapareció del estudio dejando a todos los héroes con el problema.

– Jefe –gritó uno de los técnicos desde las cámaras, lanzando un pobre gato blanco al escenario-. Ya tenemos gato.

– ¡Ay! –se quejó Artemis–. ¿Cómo fue que caí en esa trampa?.

De pronto, Veyita disfrazado como N´astarith y el famoso actor Tomás Cruz, hermano gemelo de Tom Cruise, disfrazado como Asiant, entraron al estudio.

– De acuerdo, sabandijas –masculló el saiya-jín–. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cadmio se golpeó una palma con el puño y desplegó el poder de su aura.

– He esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

El doble de Asiant cogió su libreto y comenzó a tartamudear dirigiéndose a Veyita.

– No... me... hagas... nada... N´asta.... ¿quién?.

Dentro de la cabina insonorizada, el verdadero Asiant giró el rostro hacia su socio Eagle y dijo orgullosamente:

– Lo hace bastante bien... no creo que nadie se de cuenta.

– Bueno... ya que no pudimos conseguir a Anthony Hopkins tendremos que conformarnos con él –respondió Eagle.

– Lo que no entiendo... –murmuró Asiant–. Es por que W. Lynx y Eclipse se ven tan raros.

* * * *

En el estudio, Veyita desplegó por completo su aura y miró ferozmente a Cadmio por detrás de Tomás Cruz. Una sonrisa malévola iluminó su rostro.

– Acabemos con esto, sabandija –extendió sus brazos a los lados haciendo aparecer dos esferas de luz–. Te acabaré con un solo golpe.

Cadmio, por su parte, llevó sus manos a un costado.

– Eso lo veremos...

Tomás Cruz miró su libreto y alzó una ceja.

– ¿Eh?... eso no viene en el guión... –levantó la mirada levemente–, ¿qué sucede aquí?.

Veyita juntó sus manos liberando un rayo de luz. En el otro extremo del estudio, al mismo tiempo, Cadmio extendió las palmas al frente contraatacando con otro ataque de igual poder.

– _¡Final Flash!._

– _¡Sha-Ma-sha!._

Pero lo que ambos no contaban era que el infeliz de Tomás Cruz iba a quedarse parado en medio de los dos guerreros. Con una única explosión el doble de Asiant desapareció en un instante.

– ¡Mamá! –gritó Artemis volando por los aires–. ¡Luna, Minako, quien sea!.

Asuka dejó de abofetear a Lynx y se volvió hacia W. Eagle extrañada.

– Definitivamente eso no viene en el guión.

– ¡¡Sí, y lo que tú estás haciendo tampoco !! ¡¡Hay que detenerlos!!.

– ¿¿Perdón??, yo ni loca, tú y el payaso con cara de gato tendrán que hacerse cargo de ellos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Veyita y Cadmio se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y empezaron a intercambiar golpes y contragolpes a una gran velocidad. En un momento determinado, Veyita sujetó la cabeza de Cadmio y la bajó violentamente hasta estrellarla con su rodilla. El Celestial retrocedió llevándose la mano a la nariz ensangrentada.

– ¿Qué te pareció, insecto? –le preguntó Veyita burlonamente–. Eres una basura.

Cadmio desplegó su aura furiosamente y arremetió contra Veyita con una rapidez increíble. Antes de que el saiya-jin pudiera verlo, el puño de Cadmio se impacto en su abdomen sacándole todo el aire.

– ¡Aaaaghhhh! –se quejó Veyita mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago–. Maldito.

Cadmio alzó el brazo hacia atrás para rematar a su adversario, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una esfera de luz proveniente de un extremo del estudio lo derribó por los suelos.

W. Eagle, Lynx y Asuka se volvieron hacia el sitio de donde había venido el ataque. Una figura protegida por las sombras rió malévolamente.

– Vaya, me costó trabajo llegar –murmuró una oscura y maligna silueta–. Pero al fin lo he hecho –dio un salto y aterrizó en medio del set–. Nos volvemos a ver, Warrior Eagle.

– Aaagggh... no sé por qué esto no me sorprende –dijo W. Eagle hastiado.

El desconocido se acercó hasta la luz lentamente descubriendo su identidad. Etipse lo reconoció de inmediato: Era el mensajero.

– Yo soy Warrior Triangle y he venido a cobrar venganza por lo que sucedió en nuestro mundo hace tanto tiempo.

Cadmio se sujetó la cabeza.

– ¿Y este loco quien es?.

W. Triangle se volvió hacia él.

– Sólo soy alguien que viene a recobrar lo que es suyo... ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Warrior Lynx–. Lynx, amor mío... al fin tengo el placer de verte de nuevo –enarcó una ceja–. te ves algo extraña.

– Se fusionó con una chica sin personalidad –le informó Asuka.

– Ah... ya veo –dijo el tal Triangle–. Pero de todas formas, no me importa... he venido por mi amada Lynx, mi dulce Misao, mi linda princesita, mi caramelito de limón, mi chocolate relleno de almendra, mi duraznito, mi...

* * * *

En la cabina de control, Asiant se volvió hacia Eagle con el ceño fruncido.

– Oye, Eagle, ¿quién es ese tipo?

– ¡Ja, mira quién lo pregunta! ¡Eso es lo que YO quisiera saber!.

Asiant se sonrojó en gran manera.

– Hmmmm, creo que no debí cenar tanto... .

* * * *

– ... mi musa inspiradora, mi Sharon Stone, mi gatita, mi...

– ¡¡YAAAAAAAA!! –exclamó W. Eagle–. ¡¡Eta, dime quién es este tipo!!.

– Soy Etipse –le aclaró el gato-hombre con el ceño fruncido–. Y sobre este tipo te puedo asegurar que no es ningún Warrior porque de esos sólo hay 10.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Probablemente sea Hayato, aquel otro aspirante a convertirse en W. Eagle y al que tú parabas fastidiando inmisericordemente cuando eran niños. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando se enteró que a ti también te gustaba Misao y ella te correspondía... desde ese día no se supo nada más de él.

– Así es –dijo Hayato/W. Triangle, secándose una pequeña lágrima mientras un fondo musical dramático inundaba todo el lugar–. Yo amaba a Misao pero... ¡¡ella me decía que yo sólo era su amigo!! Por un gran golpe de suerte pude reencarnar en este planeta y desde niño me he estado entrenando concienzudamente, por si algún día llegaba a encontrarte, maldito infeliz. Tú obtienes tu poder de la constelación Aquila, pero sin embargo, yo he logrado perfeccionar mis técnicas de pelea adoptando el legendario camino del...

W. Triangle deja de hablar al ver que W. Eagle está conversando animadamente con Etipse, que Cadmio y Vejita han resumido su pelea, y que Asuka continúa abofeteando a Lynx.

– ¡¡Estoy HABLANDO!! –gritó W. Triangle enfurecido–. ¡Y tú, deja de golpear a MI Misao!.

Acumulando su aura, W. Triangle expelió una ráfaga de energía de su mano derecha, la cual golpeó a Asuka y la lanzó contra una pared. La pobre pelirroja cayó desmayada sobre el suelo.

– Auch... eso debió doler para alguien que no tiene super-poderes –comentó Etipse.

Cadmio y Veyita interrumpieron su pelea y se volvieron hacia W. Triangle. Aquel despliegue de poder en verdad los había sorprendido.

– Bueno, creí que había sido suerte el hecho de que me derribaras, pero parece que sí tienes poder –dijo Cadmio–. Vamos a probarte un poco...

El orgulloso guerrero alzó una de sus manos con la palma orientada hacia delante y disparó una mortal ráfaga de energía. W. Triangle permaneció en su sitió y detuvo el ataque con ambas manos. Al cabo de un momento, la ráfaga desapareció sin hacerle ningún daño.

Cadmio abrió enormemente los ojos.

– ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? –preguntó.

W. Triangle sonrió malévolamente.

– Es como dijo el fenómeno aquel –respondió refiriéndose a Etipse–. Yo no soy un verdadero Warrior como Eagle o Lynx –hizo una pausa y continuó–. En el planeta Lambda donde vivía, yo era un joven sobresaliente, aunque algo tímido... .

– O sea uno de esos renacuajos que pasan inadvertidos por todos –masculló Etipse por su lado–. Y un Warrior marca pirata.

– Pero todo se arruinó miserablemente cuando conocí a ese infeliz de Nakago –prosiguió W. Triangle–. Siempre me ganaba en todo... snif, siempre me opaco, me humilló, incluso con las chicas, pero lo peor fue descubrir que Misao estaba enamorado de él... Así que decidí vengarme y fue cuando conocí a un sujeto muy especial que me ofreció un poder superior sí accedía a servirle y eso fue lo que hice. Así que adopté el nombre de Warrior Triangle... y he venido para... –miró las cámaras malévolamente–. ¡Demostrar que soy mejor entrevistador que Nakago!.

Al escuchar semejante idiotez, todos se fueron al suelo mientras W. Triangle hacía la señal de la victoria orgullosamente.

Veyita se levantó y enseguida se convirtió en Súper-Saiya-jin 2. Extendió su mano mostrándole la palma a su enemigo.

– Pues a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus problemas, insecto –una esfera resplandeciente apareció frente a su mano–. Voy a acabarte con esto... _¡Big Bang Attack!._

La esfera de luz se abalanzó directamente sobre W. triangle, quien se apresuró a desaparecer gracias a su velocidad. La esfera paso de largo y se impactó en uno muro haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

Viendo el fracaso del saiya-jin, Cadmio se volvió hacia él para burlarse.

– ¡Ja, Ja Ja! ¡Ni siquiera lo tocaste!.

Veyita le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¡Cállate!.

W. Triangle apareció enfrente de ambos.

– Ahora es mi turno, gusanos –Juntó sus muñecas exhibiendo sus palmas–. Este es mi mejor ataque... _¡Triangle Gold!_.

Varios triángulos dorados surgieron continuamente de las manos de W. Triangle y derribaron a Cadmio y a Veyita.

– ¡No puedo moverme! –exclamó Cadmio mientras sentía como el cuerpo se le adormecía rápidamente.

– Así es –señaló W. Triangle–. Ustedes serán más fuertes, pero yo soy más rápido e inteligente... ese es un ataque paralizador. No podrán moverse ni usar sus poderes.

W. Eagle tembló al ver que guerreros un millón de veces más poderosos que él habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente por su enemigo. Éste empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia nuestro héroe, que veía venir su muerte.

– Afortunadamente –dijo Eagle en la cabina de control–, pude contratar a alguien muy especial por si algo como esto llegaba a ocurrir.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿A quién? –preguntó Asiant–. ¿He-Man o Superman?.

– No, no, no... (?)... Lo sabrás dentro de 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡¡¡Cero!!!

Justo cuando W. Triangle iba a convertir a W. Eagle en anticucho, se escuchó una vocecita en todo el estudio de grabación.

– ¡Hey, Veyita! Te olvidaste tu botella de leche chocolatada, Bulma me encargó que te la trajera... jumm, parece que ha habido una pelea aquí.

– Ma... maldito Kakarotto –murmuró Veyita desde el suelo–. Revelaste mi secreto...

Efectivamente, el tipo que acaba de llegar es nada más y nada menos que Son Goku. Los ojos de Eagle y Asiant se iluminan al ver que el "medidor de rating" (sí, se supone que en un canal no tienen eso, pero este es un fanfic) llega a 90 puntos.

– ¡Señor Goku! ¡Señor Goku! –exclamó W. Eagle arrodillándose frente al guerrero saiya-jin.

– Pero que convenenciero eres –murmuró W. Triangle mirando a W. Eagle con desprecio–.Te escudas en este torpe.

– ¡Este tipo es un desquiciado que me quiere matar! –prosiguió W. Eagle–. ¡Encárguese de él, por favor!

– ¿Este muchachito? Vamos, no bromees, se ve que ni siquiera tiene 18 años...

– Es cierto, mire cómo dejó a Veyita –le dijo Etipse señalando al príncipe de los saiya-jin paralizado en el suelo. Goku puso una de esas miradas de cuando está emocionado por pelear.

– ¿En serio?, vaya, entonces la cosa cambia... ¡¡¡IIIIAAAAHHHH!!!

Goku elevó su ki al máximo y saltó al nivel Super Saiya-jin 3 directamente. Luego, alzó ambas manos hacia el cielo e invocó a los poderes de la naturaleza.

– Sol, aire, agua, tierra... ¡denme su energía!.

En cuestión de instantes, una inmensísima esfera se formó sobre Goku. No sólo W. Triangle, sino también W. Eagle, Etipse, Cadmio, Veyita, Lynx, Asuka y Artemis que estaba tirado por ahí, contemplaban con horror lo que se les iba a venir encima.

– ¡¡KAKAROTTO ESTÚPIDO, NO ARROJES ESA ESFERA!! –exclamó Veyita.

W. Triangle descubrió que tenía la garganta demasiada seca, con sólo ver aquella enorme esfera de luz que Goku sostenía sus cabellos se izaron hacia arriba mientras un semblante de horror iluminaba el rostro.

– No, por favor no lo hagas... .

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer advertencias... Goku arrojó la esfera sobre W. Triangle, y no sólo él sino todo el edificio de "El Universo Anime" voló en pedazos.

* * * *

_Minutos después..._

En diez kilómetros a la redonda del canal de televisión, la ciudad está destruida. De entre los escombros del edificio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Asiant y Eagle son los primeros en salir.

– Hmmm... definitivamente esto no estaba dentro de mis planes –dijo Eagle.

Asiant se empezó a sacudir el abundante polvo de su ropa.

– Ja, se ve que quemamos bastantes neuronas haciendo esto –murmuró–. Por cierto, ¿dé qué oscuro rincón de mi mente habrá venido ese Warrior Triangle?.

Un poco más allá, el resto del personal, entre actores, camarógrafos, y equipo técnico empieza a salir de debajo de los escombros.

– ¡Auch, eso dolió! –exclamó Lynx–. De verdad que... hey, me siento... diferente...

Lynx se volvió y detrás suyo vio a Rei con una expresión de pasividad absoluta.

– ¡¡AAAAAHHH!! ¡¡¿Pero que no me había fusionado contigo?!! –gritó, sorprendida.

– Afirmativo –dijo Rei.

– Entonces, supongo que todo el despliegue de energía que se produjo aquí revirtió la fusión de alguna forma...

– Es probable –musitó Rei.

La suposición de Lynx se confirma cuando divisa a Eta y Eclipse cada uno con su propio cuerpo.

En otra parte, ve a W. Eagle con Artemis desmayado sobre su cabeza, Arenth cargando a la inconsciente Asuka, Karen cargando al inconsciente Armando, a Veyita insultando a Goku, y finalmente aparece Cadmio. Todos se reúnen en el centro de las ruinas.

– Bueno... ¡¡¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?!! –gritó Arenth.

– ¡¡Kakarotto inútil!! ¡¿Dónde está mi leche chocolatada?!

– Naki-chan, mejor vámonos a mi casa.

– Oigan, ¿qué acaso no nos olvidamos de poner el EVA-02 en el escenario?

– Si me hubieran dejado unos minutos más con el tal W. Triangle, yo lo habría...

– De repente me dieron ganas de comer pescado –murmuró Eclipse–. Afortunadamente los arcillos sobrevivieron.

– Y a mí de meterme donde no me llaman –dijo Eta.

– Yo sólo quiero regresar con Minako –musitó Artemis.

– ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAA!!!! –gritaron Asiant y Eagle al unísono. Todos se callaron instantáneamente, excepto por Veyita, que se dirigió hacia los dueños del canal con cara de pocos amigos.

– Escuchen, basuras –gruñó Veyita–. Yo cumplí con mi parte en toda la estupidez que ustedes armaron. Así que más les vale que mi cheque esté en mi correo el día de mañana, ¡¿entendieron?!.

Veyita elevó su ki y se alejó volando, desapareciendo en el horizonte. Goku se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

– Es cierto. ¿Cuándo nos pagan? –preguntó W. Eagle.

Un nuevo alboroto empezó a armarse. Asiant y Eagle se vieron el uno al otro sumamente contrariados.

– ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otro sidestory? –propuso Eagle.

Asiant hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

– Quizás algún otro día... un 30 de Febrero tal vez.

– Lo que nos va a salir reconstruir el edificio y pagar a los damnificados –murmuró Arenth con preocupación.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a Asiant por la espalda y colocó una mano en su hombro provocándole un susto.

– Disculpe... .

– ¡Aaahhhhh... es Warrior Triangle! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría a esconderse detrás de Eclipse.

Eagle y los demás lo miraron con aburrimiento.

– Es sólo otro mocoso –observó Cadmio cruzándose de brazos.

Asiant se asomó por encima de Eclipse y descubrió la figura de Ryo Urawa, aquel muchachito enclenque con cara de pasmado que se enamoró de Ami en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon (de quien se dice que su única virtud es tener buen gusto).

– Hola... yo soy... Ryo –tartamudeó tímidamente.

– Ya sabemos quien eres –le interrumpió W. Eagle perdiendo la paciencia–. Eres Ryo, Ryo Urawa.

– ¿No te llamabas Greg? –preguntó Eta.

- Curioso, yo siempre creí que se llamaba Richard –comentó Eclipse.

– Bueno, en realidad me llamo Ryo... quizás Ami les haya hablado de mí –dijo el mozalbete.

Asiant, Eagle y W. Eagle lo fulminaron con la mirada en el acto.

– Sí, ya te recuerdo –masculló Asiant–. ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

– Eh, bueno, la verdad es que estaba buscando un lugar para trabajar y pues... yo pensé que... –Ryo bajó la mirada apenado–. ¿Me dejarían trabajar aquí?.

W. Eagle, Cadmio y Eclipse se miraron entre sí.

– Olvidado, niño –respondió Cadmio sin pensarlo–. No necesitamos... .

– Quedas contratado –anunció Asiant dando por terminada la discusión–. Empiezas ahora mismo.

Ryo abrió los ojos exhibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento. Entretanto, Cadmio se dio la media vuelta visiblemente molesto con la decisión de Asiant.

– ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? –preguntó Ryo, ilusionado.

Asiant y Eagle se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con complicidad, un destello de maldad iluminó sus miradas.

– Bueno, mi estimado Ryo –dijo Eagle–, puedes empezar limpiando todo este lugar y dejarlo sin ningún escombro. Mañana vendrán los albañiles para empezar a reconstruir el edificio.

– ¿Y quién me va a ayudar?

Eagle y Asiant le dirigieron a Ryo una mirada asesina por tamaña insolencia.

– ¡¿Cómo que "quién me va a ayudar"?!.

– Pe... pero, señores... es mucho trabajo para uno solo.

– Sí, y además éste corre 50 metros y se cansa –dijo W. Eagle–. Que lo ayude Talavera-Man.

W. Eagle señaló hacia una pila de escombros, de donde Talavera-Man había empezado a salir y trataba de escaparse. Cadmio se dirigió hacia él velozmente y lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

– ¡Suéltame, idiota! –gritó Talavera-Man tratando de zafarse.

– Ya, ya, no te quejes, encima que te damos de comer...

Y así, Asiant, Eagle y sus personajes se fueron tranquilamente a sus casas, mientras Ryo y Talavera-Man limpiaban el lugar, siempre bajo el resguardo del personal de seguridad.

– ¡Chale!... pero ya verán cuando me vengue –murmuró continuamente Talavera-Man.

– Ojalá me paguen bien y así tendré dinero para invitar a Ami a un buen lugar y...

Sin embargo, un rayo que cayó del cielo acabando con Ryo y sus sucias pretensiones.

– ¡Maldición! –se quejó Talavera-Man–. ¡Ya me quedé solo!... bueno, qué importa...

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con "La Entrevista"? ¿Podrán cobrar su sueldo Veyita, Asuka, Rei, y los productos de nuestras desquiciadas mentes? ¿Es creíble que se logren 90 puntos de rating sólo por la aparición de Goku (porque debieron ser 99)? ¿Quién es W. Triangle en realidad? ¿Por qué nunca apareció en "La Alianza"? ¿Quién diablos es Tomás Cruz? (pregunta de Eagle). ¿Ahora Asuka también tendrá que emparejarse el cabello? ¿Se imaginan a Asuka con peinado estilo Ami? ¿Aerolíneas Misao también funciona los domingos? ¿Qué más pasará con Ryo? Algunas respuestas a estas preguntas las conocerán en el próximo episodio, o cuando logremos reconstruir el edificio... .

----------------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- ¿Cuál entrevista?

Comentarios a:

makankosapou@yahoo.com o leyendas99@hotmail.com


	5. Episodio 4

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

Hasta el momento, es un día muy tranquilo... los empleados de El Universo Anime trabajan sin quejarse, todo se prepara normalmente para el programa de "La Entrevista", Talavera-Man recibe su ración diaria de frijoles, etc, etc, etc.

Pero de repente, el cielo se nubla, empieza a llover, y caen relámpagos sobre la ciudad. Instantes después, el ángel Bardiel irrumpe en ella, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los 3 EVAs tratan de combatirlo sin mucho éxito.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamó Arenth, asomándose por una ventana. Al ver aquellos cuatro semidioses luchando en frente del edificio, dio un grito de terror.

– ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡ES UN ÁNGEL!! ¡¡EL TERCER IMPACTO!! ¡¡NOOOOOO!!.

En otra parte Misao se dirige tranquilamente para ver a su Naki-chan en el programa de "La Entrevista", pero en lo mejor de su caminata una bota metálica gigante y de color morado irrumpe en su camino.

– ¡¡Ay!! ¡¿De dónde salió esto?!.

Misao alzó la vista y se quedó sin palabras. Un segundo después, se desmayó.

* * * *

– ... y si algo le pasa a Misao, voy a demandar a NERV por atentar contra los derechos de autor y...!!!.

– Sí, sí... ahum –bostezó Misato sin mucho interés en lo que Eagle le decía–. Está bien, lo que tú digas. Makoto, dile a Shinji que deje a entrar a esa chica al EVA-01.

– Lo que Mi Señora ordene –respondió Makoto arrodillándose frente a Misato y lamiéndole el zapato como buena mascota que era. Shigeru y Maya hicieron una mueca de asco. (Un hecho quizás poco conocido por los lectores es que una sucursal de NERV funciona debajo de el edificio de "El Universo Anime", justo al lado de la habitación de Talavera-Man... sirve para aumentar los ingresos y mantener a Asuka como patrocinadora).

* * * *

El Eva-01 cogió a la desmayada Misao y la introdujo dentro de su entry-plug.

– ¡¡Trata de no pensar en nada para que no interrumpas mi sincronización!! –le gritó Asuka a Cadmio, quien también se había visto obligada a meter al guerrero a su Eva-02 por orden de Misato.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me crucé con Rei o el otro infeliz en lugar de cruzarme con una arpía como tú?! –renegó Cadmio. El Eva-02 empezó a tambalearse ya que Asuka perdía mucha concentración por los insultos de Cadmio.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡Eres un...!!

Y en el Eva-00... Nakago está completamente aterrado ante los suicidas ataques de Rei.

– ¡¡Aaaaaaahhh!! ¡¡Por el otro flanco!! ¡¡CUIDADO CON SU BRAZO!!.

– Creo que voy a tener que autodestruirme –anunció Rei con serenidad.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡Estás completamente desquiciada!! ¡¡Bajo en la esquina!!.

– No puedes bajar ahora, estamos en pleno combate.

– Demonios... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? Ya estaba presintiendo que salir de casa hoy día iba a ser mala idea... .

* * * *

– Listo. Ya están los tres a salvo. ¿Están contentos?.

– Estaremos más contentos cuando derroten a esa cosa –le respondió Eagle a Misato. Asiant acababa de llegar y se había puesto al tanto de la situación, atrás de él llegó Ryo cargando una montaña de papeles y carpetas.

– Hey, recién me acabo de enterar de la resurrección de Mazinge-Z –dijo Asiant.

Maya y Shigeru se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

– ¿Mazinger-Z?... Se trata del ángel Bardiel –le aclaró Maya–. Anteriormente era conocido como la unidad 03, pero... .

– Ya entendí, ya entendí –le interrumpió Asiant–. Sólo espero que no nos vayamos a quedar sin entrevistadores.

Atrás de Asiant, Ryo iba de un lado a otro intentado conservar el equilibrio y no tirar ni un solo papel.

– ¡Y la entrevista empieza dentro de media hora! ¡Diles que... ¡Oye! ¡¿Tú no estabas muerto?! –exclamó Eagle dirigiéndose a Ryo.

– Estaba –respondió Ryo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Eagle.

– OK. Por lo visto no hay más remedio que usar el ataque "The three of you, dance like you want to win" –anunció Misato solemnemente mientras se ponía de pie y un fondo con lucecitas, estrellitas, relámpagos y fuegos artificiales aparecían detrás de ella. Eagle y Asiant se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad.

– ¿El ataque qué? –preguntó Asiant extrañado.

– Yo no sabía que también se pudiera hacer de tres –dijo Eagle por su parte.

– Es una coreografía algo complicada pero confío en que va a resultar. ¡Maya y Shigeru, enciendan los altavoces!.

Los dos operadores empezaron a teclear rápidamente en sus computadoras, mientras luces de diversos colores aparecían por todo el lugar.

– ¡Altavoces encendidos!.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Makoto, pon la música de fondo, AHORA!.

– Lo que Mi Señora ordene –respondió Makoto mientras agitaba el "rabo" (su trasero, en este caso).

Asiant enarcó una ceja y giró el rostro hacia su socio.

– Vaya, un "lamebotas"... ese tipo no tiene dignidad.

– Sí, es un pisado sin remedio –dijo Eagle con algo de pena por el pobre diablo.

Entretanto, Ryo se resbaló con una cascara de plátano y se fue de bruces al suelo en medio de un océano de papeles. Absolutamente nadie se inmutó.

Instantáneamente, en toda la ciudad empezó a escucharse aquella canción que dice "Agente, agente, arrésteme pronto" de Los Sultanes.

– ¡¡YIAGGH!! ¡¿Con esa porquería hacen el ataque?! –preguntó Eagle asqueado.

– ¡Castigo de Dios! –exclamó Asiant–. ¿Qué música tan horrible es esa?.

– Ya no se quejen –les dijo Misato–. Van a ver lo que estos Evas son capaces de hacer.

Luego del horrendo baile que se mandaron los 3 Evas mientras atacaban y defendían, todos juntos como si fueran uno solo se lanzaron contra Bardiel, destruyendo su núcleo de un certero puntapié cada uno. Una pequeña explosión nuclear se produjo.

– Genial –dijo Eagle–. A reconstruir el edificio otra vez.

- Esto se está volviendo una tradición como las transformaciones de Sailor Moon –observó Asiant en tono pensativo.

– Y estás segura que no les va a pasar nada en esa explosión? –preguntó Eagle preocupado.

– Sí –dijo Misato–. El interior del Eva es muy seguro.

La visibilidad se restauró, y la primera imagen que tuvieron Misato, Asiant, Eagle y los operadores de NERV fue la de los tres Evas tirados uno encima de otro.

– Ummm, se repite la historia, pero menos mal que ahora no están los jefes para observarlo. Maya, eyecta los entry plugs.

– Entendido.

– Eh... Capitán Katsuragi, debo informarle que...

Antes de que Shigeru terminara de hablar, Maya presionó el botón de eyección. Los tres entry plugs salieron volando de la cabeza de cada Eva y se incrustaron en pleno aire. Eagle contempló horrorizado aquella escena.

– ¡¡Eso era lo que iba a decir!! –gritó Shigeru–. ¡¡El sistema de eyección se descompuso durante el combate!!

Un incómodo silencio se produjo durante un largo minuto. Finalmente, Eagle habló.

– Bueno, supongo que ya no habrá final para la saga de "La Alianza" –dijo mientras extraía un revólver de su bolsillo y apuntaba a su cabeza–. Adiós a todos.

– Eh, espera, Eagle –dijo Asiant–. No te olvides de que aun queda Warrior Triangle o lo que quede de él.

Eagle se volvió hacia su socio para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

– Si –añadió Ryo sumándose a la conversación–. Yo puedo ocupar el lugar de Nakago en el programa y... .

Pero lo siguiente que Ryo vio fue la pistola de Eagle apuntándole a la cara.

– ¡Esperen, todavía están con vida! –anunció Maya.

– ¡¿En serio?! –preguntó Eagle olvidándose del pobre Ryo.

– Sí, es cierto –dijo Makoto–, pero... hay un pequeñísimo problema...

– ¿Cuál?

– Los LCLs de los tres Evas se han... mezclado.

– Oh oh... –murmuró Maya.

– ¿Por qué "oh, oh"? –preguntó Eagle.

– Cuando estemos allá lo sabrás –respondió Misato.

Todo un equipo de rescate se aproximó al lugar de accidente. Asiant, Eagle, Shigeru, Maya,

Misato y Makoto corrieron hacia los Entry plugs y rápidamente el primero abrió uno de ellos. Del interior, salió Misao toda magullada.

– Aaaagghh... pero qué golpazo. Esa Rei es una salvaje... Ah, hola Eagle.

– Hola, Misao.

Misao se le quedó viendo a Eagle y alzó una ceja.

– ¿Misao? Vaya, creo que ya tienes que ir al oculista otra vez. Yo soy Nakago.

Ahora fue Eagle el que alzó una ceja. Definitivamente esa chica había perdido la memoria, pensó.

– ¿Cómo que Nakago? Está bien que él te guste, pero... no exageres, muchacha.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero si... eh... ejem, ejem... cof, cof... ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?!.

Asiant, por su parte, se volvió hacia Misato.

– ¿Qué está pasando acá, Misato? –preguntó confundido.

– Cuando los LCLs de dos Evas distintos se mezclan, las personalidades de los pilotos cambian de cuerpo. Pero si los LCLs de tres Evas distintos se mezclan y en cada uno de ellos hay dos personas, pues se hace todo un entrevero de personalidades.

– ¿Entonces quieres decir que la verdadera Misao no está necesariamente en el cuerpo de Nakago?.

– Sí. Tenemos que ver cómo han quedado todos. Hay que abrir los otros entry plugs.

A medida que cada uno iba saliendo, soltaba una frase muy peculiar.

– ¡¿Dónde está ese idiota de Shinji?! ¡Se volvió a equivocar otra vez! –exclamó Rei.

– Me sorprende que mi _Sha-Ma-Sha_ no le hiciera nada a esa cosa –dijo Shinji.

– ¡Naki-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –preguntó Cadmio.

– Padre... por qué me obligas a pilotear el Eva –musitó Asuka tristemente.

Nakago, por su parte, estaba muy tranquilo y callado.

Lo interesante fue cuando los seis se reunieron en el mismo lugar. Entre todos se vieron los unos a los otros y abrieron los ojos enormemente en señal de sorpresa, incluso Rei (en el cuerpo de Nakago).

Misao/Nakago se acercó hacia Eagle y empezó a estrangularlo.

– ¡¡EAGLE!! ¡¿Es esta otra de tus tontas bromas para subir el rating?!.

– ¡Tranquila Misao... o que diga, tranquilo, Nakago! Cuando los LCLs de los Evas se mezclaron, se intercambiaron las personalidades de todos. Te aseguro que esto no lo planeamos, ha sido sólo un accidente.

– ¿Accidente? –repitió Shinji/Cadmio furioso–. Son unos estúpidos, en cuanto recupere mi cuerpo voy a renunciar.

– Perfecto –exclamó Eclipse apareciendo de pronto–. Así yo me quedaré con el programa.

Shinji/Cadmio se volvió hacia el enmascarado y lo cogió violentamente de las ropas. Había odio en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué dijiste, sabandija pigmea? –le preguntó en tono de amenaza.

Lejos de mostrar temor, Eclipse sonrió cínicamente.

– En este momento usted no puede hacerme nada, lero, lero –se burló soltándose del agarre–. Ahora es un niño de catorce años con problemas hormonales.

En tanto, Ryo sonrió imaginando que ya le daban el puesto de Nakago.

– Ah, ahora yo seré el entrevistador –suspiró en voz baja–. Mi sueño de ocupar el lugar de Nakago se volverá realidad.

– Ni lo sueñes –dijo Eta apareciendo de la nada igual que Eclipse. Ryo agachó el rostro, decepcionado.

– Muy bien –dijo Misato, sacando una libreta y un lapicero–. Entonces, tenemos que Asuka está en el cuerpo de Rei, Rei está en el cuerpo de Nakago, Nakago está en el cuerpo de Misao, Misao está en el cuerpo de Cadmio, Cadmio está en el cuerpo de Shinji, y Shinji está en el cuerpo de Asuka...

– ¿Quién dijiste que era Naki-chan? –preguntó Cadmio/Misao.

– Ehmm... Nakago es Misao, o sea, tú...

Cadmio/Misao se vio en el gran dilema existencial de sí era conveniente abrazarse a ella misma. Finalmente optó por una solución salomónica y se limitó a pararse al lado de Misao/Nakago.

– Naki-chan... yo te seguiré queriendo sin importar lo que pase.

Inmediatamente, Shinji/Cadmio se dio media vuelta.

– Qué asco –murmuró–. Esa niña me va a dar mala imagen.

– ¿Y cómo piensan arreglar esto, eh? –preguntó Rei/Asuka–. Yo quiero mi cuerpo antes de que a Shinji se le ocurra hacer algo pervertido.

– Lo mismo digo yo –comentó Shinji/Cadmio al ver como Cadmio/Misao veía con suma curiosidad su nuevo cuerpo.

– No se preocupen –dijo Shigeru–. Basta con meterlos a todos en tanques de LCL a cada uno e ir mezclando el líquido con el control de MAGI, hasta que cada uno tenga el cuerpo que le corresponde. Pero ese es un proceso que puede demorar hasta dos horas.

– Eso es mucho tiempo –dijo Maya–. La entrevista empieza dentro de quince minutos.

– En todo caso –dijo Misato–, se puede intentar la forma rápida.

– ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Asiant.

– Que cada uno bese a la persona que está en su respectivo cuerpo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, Nakago/Rei empezó a dirigirse hacia Rei/Asuka.

– Entendido –dijo Nakago/Rei, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y lo iba acercando lentamente.

– aa... Aaah... ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!! ¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!! –exclamó Rei/Asuka aterrorizada.

– ¡Rei, detente! –gritó Asiant–. ¡Haremos lo que dijo Shigeru una vez que termine la entrevista!.

– Entendido –dijo Nakago/Rei, alejándose de Rei/Asuka, quien quedó en una especie de estado traumático por varios segundos.

– No sé si reírme o llorar luego de ver eso –dijo Cadmio/Misao.

– Ídem –comentó Misao/Nakago.

– ¿Alguien tomó una foto? –preguntó Eclipse–. Por una de esas puedo conseguir fotos hentai de Pokémon.

– ¡Yo! –exclamó Ryo con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos–. Se la enseñaré a Ami, y así al fin podré lograr... .

Sin embargo, Eta usó sus poderes para destruir la cámara de Ryo, quien quedó estupefacto al igual que Eclipse.

– ¡Noooo!, ahí se fueron mis fotos de Jesse junto con Mí... .

– Ya, silencio todos –ordenó Eagle–. Como no tenemos tiempo no nos quedara más remedio que hacer la entrevista con Rei y Misao.

– ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! ¡¡Protesto!! –exclamó Shinji/Cadmio–. ¡¡Yo sigo siendo Cadmio sin importar en qué patético cuerpo me encuentre!! ¡¡La entrevista deberíamos hacerla la niña y yo!!.

– Aunque sea di "el niño" –protestó Misao/Nakago.

– ¿Y cómo les explicamos a los televidentes que Misao y Shinji van a hacer la entrevista? ¿No has pensado en eso? –le preguntó Rei/Asuka.

– Nosotros no somos Misao y Shinji, somos Cadmio y Nakago –dijo Misao/Nakago.

– Pero los televidentes ven otra cosa, genios –insistió Rei/Asuka–. Y si explican lo del cambio de cuerpos van a parecer un par de idiotas.

– Exacto –dijo Asiant–. Y por tal razón, Shinji usando tu cuerpo es el que deberá entregar el premio al finalizar la entrevista.

Esta vez fue Rei/Asuka la que explotó en medio de una sarta de improperios.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Ese tonto lo va a echar todo a perder!!.

– Oye, Asuka, yo puedo... .

– ¡¡NO hables!! –le gritó Rei/Asuka a Asuka/Shinji–. ¡No quiero oír estupideces saliendo de mi boca!.

– Pero si... .

– Bah, ya basta –dijo Misao/Nakago–. No tenemos porque seguir escuchando sus tonterías. Vamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

* * * *

Ya que el edificio había quedado en ruinas luego de la explosión (otra vez), los camarógrafos y el personal de seguridad improvisaron un pequeño estudio de grabación, en base a cartón, plantas de plástico que solían guardarse en el sótano, y uno que otro muro de ladrillos sin pintar por ahí. Misao/Nakago, Shinji/Cadmio y Rei/Asuka se dirigieron hacia aquel estudio, pero antes de traspasar el pedazo de madera que se usaba como puerta, la escultural Karen los detuvo.

– ¿Adónde creen que van? –les preguntó.

– ¡¿Cómo que a dónde vamos, inepta?! ¡A hacer el programa! –explotó Rei/Asuka.

– Así es, será mejor que te quites o haremos que los jefes te despidan.

– Sigh... bueno, ya tuve suficiente hoy –dijo Karen dando un suspiro–. Atropellaron a mi perrito en la mañana, el jefe Arenth me gritó hace un rato y el reprimido de Armando no me hace caso a pesar de que cada día uso la minifalda más corta. Seguridad, corran a estos niños, por favor.

Cinco hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros se acercaron hacia nuestros tres héroes.

– Si no quieren problemas, será mejor que se vayan detrás de la línea de grabación...

– ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. Ya verán, zoquetes –exclamó Shinji/Cadmio mientras hacía esfuerzos por expulsar algo de energía. De pronto, un ligero brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji/Cadmio, pero rápidamente desapareció–. Este mocoso no tiene poder ni para encender un foco de diez wats.

Uno de los guardias se acercó hasta él y lo sujetó del hombro.

– Mira, hijo, sí no te retiras me veré obligado a darte un escarmiento.

Como respuesta, Shinji/Cadmio le asestó un puñetazo en pleno rostro. El guardia volvió la cara hacia un costado. Al cabo de un momento la giró nuevamente a su posición original sin mostrar ningún daño. Shinji/Cadmio frunció el entrecejo aterrado, su mejor golpe no había servido de nada.

– Tú te lo buscaste –sentenció sacando un cilindro con gas lacrimógeno–. Ahora veraz.

Shinji/Cadmio no dijo nada y se volvió hacia Rei/Asuka y Misao/Nakago en busca de ayuda, pero sus amigos estaban sin saber que hacer.

A la señal, los tres guardias de seguridad se arrojaron sobre el indefenso Shinji/Cadmio para golpearlo. De pronto, Shinji/Cadmio salió a gatas de la nube de polvo donde los guardias de seguridad se revolvían furiosos como un conjunto de fieras salvajes.

Aprovechando la distracción, todos se colaron en el estudio rápidamente.

– Quizás los jefes tengan razón... –dijo Rei/Asuka–. Mejor dejamos por la paz todo este asunto.

– Sí, de acuerdo, hay que limitarnos a ver cómo hacen el programa –dijo Misao/Nakago contemplando nerviosamente al maltrecho Shinji/Cadmio.

– Ni siquiera cuando enfrenté a Veyita me sentí así –exclamó Shinji/Cadmio todo golpeado y con un ojo morado.

En la sucursal de NERV ubicada en el sótano del edificio, Arenth contemplaba el escenario del programa a través de uno de los monitores.

– Predigo que esto va a terminar en tragedia –murmuró entre dientes–. Será mejor empezar a buscar a algún extra.

Maya se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

– Me temo que eso será imposible.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Arenth extrañado–. ¿No me digan que ya nos cortaron el teléfono?.

– No –respondió Shigeru–. Las comunicaciones están interferidas.

Arenth frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

– Una interrupción en las comunicaciones sólo significa algo –murmuró Misato–. Invasión.

– ¿En el edificio? –preguntó Arenth incrédulo–. No digan tonterías por el amor de Dios.

* * * *

Cuando faltaba un minuto para empezar, Asiant se dirigió hacia Cadmio/Misao y Nakago/Rei para darles las últimas indicaciones.

– Muy bien, chicos, no olviden sus parlamentos, únicamente sigan lo que está escrito y todo saldrá bien.

– Entendido –respondió Nakago/Rei.

– Esto no va a salir bien. Nosotras no tenemos nada de experiencia –dijo Cadmio/Misao.

– Vamos, vamos, Nakago y Cadmio lo hacen bastante bien... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.

– Sólo espero que el invitado no sospeche por nuestro comportamiento, después de todo creo que él conoce bien a Cadmio y Naki-chan –dijo Cadmio/Misao.

– Pero debemos cumplir las órdenes. Vayamos a sentarnos –respondió Nakago/Rei.

Y detrás de las cortinas, Rei/Asuka le daba las últimas indicaciones a Asuka/Shinji, frente a la atenta mirada de el invitado que no entendía cómo cuernos era que Rei había adquirido emociones.

– Escúchame bien, Shinji idiota. Más te vale que no hagas una ridiculez frente a cámaras. Recuerda que estás usando mi valiosísimo cuerpo –le ordenó Rei/Asuka a Asuka/Shinji.

– Sí... sólo es cuestión de ir, entregar el premio, agradecer, y luego anuncio el otro programa. No te preocupes Asuka, eso es muy fácil de hacer.

Junto a los camarógrafos, Misao/Nakago y Shinji/Cadmio veían con algo de escepticismo todo aquel panorama.

– ¿Crees que esto salga bien? –le preguntó Misao/Nakago a Shinji/Cadmio.

– Pues más le vale a tu novia no hacerme parecer como un idiota. Creo que tú tuviste mejor suerte.

– ¡Ja! No bromees, los televidentes van a creer que soy un perturbado mental.

– Bueno, en todo caso es mejor verse antisocial que verse ridículo.

– ¡Listos! ¡Estamos al aire! –anunció Arenth. Inmediatamente empezó a escucharse el opening de "La Entrevista". Cuando la cámara enfocó a Cadmio/Misao y Nakago/Rei, el/la primero/a saludó alegremente agitando la mano y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Nakago/Rei permaneció impasible.

– Primera ridiculez –dijo Shinji/Cadmio con los dientes apretados–. Voy a estrangular a esa idiota.

– Vamos, no te exaltes –le respondió Misao/Nakago.

– Yo podría hacerlo mejor –titubeó Ryo apareciendo por atrás de ellos.

– ¡¡Hola amigos!! Bienvenidos a una edición más de La Entrevista –dijo Cadmio/Misao con voz sumamente melosa–. Este es mi compañero... eeeh... Nak...ago. ¡Vaya! Dije Nakago. Merezco un premio. ¡Je, je, je!.

A todos los televidentes les escurrió una pequeña gota de sudor. Shinji/Cadmio se tomó la frente con la mano y agachó la cabeza.

– Vamos, Nakago, saluda a nuestros televidentes.

– Buenas tardes –dijo Nakago/Rei con voz inemotiva.

– ¿Y bien, a quién tenemos como invitado esta noche? –preguntó Cadmio/Misao.

– Espera. Primero tenemos algunas noticias. Bill Clinton fue asesinado el día de hoy a las 13:00 horas, en circunstancias en que...

– Olvida esa tontería que a nadie le interesa, mejor vamos con el mundo de la farándula. ¡Esto es algo de no creer, mis amigos! ¡Los Backstreet Boys se van a separar! ¡Aquí tenemos algunas imágenes sobre este acontecimiento y las reacciones de sus fanáticos!

La escena cambió a varias imágenes de festejos multitudinarios a escala mundial.

– Vaya, creo que eso fue predecible –dijo Cadmio/Misao–. ¿Tienes algo que añadir, mi estimado?.

– Sí... mientras Dios esté en su cielo, todo en la Tierra estará bien...

Más gotas aparecieron en las frentes de los televidentes. Esta vez fue Misao/Nakago quien se tomó la frente.

– No, no puede ser... Ahora los de NERV me van a demandar por derechos de autor.

– ¡Bueno! Se acabaron las noticias y ahora sí vamos a presentar a nuestro invitado. Nakago, te cedo el honor.

– De acuerdo –dijo Nakago/Rei, mientras leía maquinalmente una tarjeta en donde se presentaba al invitado–. Esta noche entrevistaremos a Ryoga Sith, todo un veterano en el mundo de los Fanfics, quien ha escrito historias como: "La boda de Ranma y Akane", "Apocalipsis", "Amanecer Esmeralda", "Dos locos tras el cristal de plata", y aquella famosa historia con diversos escritores de fanfics como protagonistas llamada "Fanfic Wars". Adelante, por favor.

Entonces el improvisado estudio se oscureció. Cadmio/Misao miró a todos lados asustada mientras Nakago/Rei solo asentía

– No me gusta la oscuridad... –murmuró Cadmio/Misao con algo de miedo.

– Me gusta... está oscuro... como mi habitación.

Entretanto, en la oficina de NERV, Asiant se volvió hacia Maya con una expresión de incertidumbre.

– Primero las comunicaciones y ahora esto, ¿Qué ocurre?... revisen el generador central.

– Ni idea –respondió Maya oprimiendo las teclas del ordenador que tenía frente a ella–. Algo pasa con la computadora... no tenemos control del escenario.

– No sólo las comunicaciones, sino el escenario también –murmuró Misato en tono pensativo–. ¿Se tratará de un ángel en forma de virus?.

– ¡Claro! ¡De repente un ángel malogró mi disco duro! –exclamó Eagle tronando los dedos.

– No detectamos ningún virus –anunció Shigeru–. Ni idea de lo que sucede, avisen a NERV.

Entonces, la famosa Marcha Imperial comenzó a escucharse y un sujeto vestido con una toga negra, cubierto por una capucha emergió.

– ¿El invitado? –preguntó Misao/Nakago.

– Sí –mascullo Shinji/Cadmio–. Parece que si... es un exhibicionista por lo que puedo ver... .

– Naki-chan... –musitó Cadmio/Misao asustada.

De pronto el estudio se volvió a iluminar. Rei/Nakago tomó tranquilamente la tarjeta.

– ¿Ryoga Sith? –preguntó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

El encapuchado asintió, se quitó la toga y la capucha. Era un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Vestía de tenis y pantalón negro así como... ¿la camiseta de la selección mexicana de fútbol?.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos.

– ¿Qué diablos es lo que trae puesto? –preguntó Shinji/Cadmio–. Y yo que pensé que Black Wolf se vestía raro.

– Parece ser de un equipo de fútbol... –respondió Ryo.

– Insisto ¡Este tipo es un presumido! –refunfuño Shinji/Cadmio.

El invitado se acercó hasta Cadmio/Misao y Nakago/Rei y se sentó entre ellos/as.

Acostumbrada a improvisar, Cadmio/Misao sonrió dando la bienvenida a aquel extraño sujeto de indumentaria estrafalaria.

– ¡Hola, Ryoga! ¡¿Qué tal te va?! –preguntó alegremente.

– Eh... estoy bien, gracias –respondió Ryoga Sith extrañado. Realmente Cadmio se estaba comportando muy diferente al guerrero que conocía del Fic "La Leyenda"–. Antes de empezar, quisiera enviar un saludo a mi hermano, que logró esos efectos al infiltrarse a los sistemas del canal, así como a NTM... –sonrió.

En la sucursal de NERV, Asiant, Arenth, Misato, Shigeru, Maya y Eagle observaron extrañados las computadoras. Un Tecolote acababa de aparecer en todas las pantallas riendo con una tonada... .

– Saludos... ha sido infectado por el sistema Tecolote mayor... disfrute nuestra presencia.

– Rayos, ya se malogró todo el sistema –murmuró Asiant para luego volverse hacia su socio–. Pensé que ese técnico había reparado tu computadora.

- Quizás debí sospechar de él cuando quiso meter un disco de 45 rpm en el CD-ROM –dijo Eagle pensativo.

* * * *

– Y agradezco a los productores por dejarme traer mi sable de luz –prosiguió Ryoga.

– ¿Sable de luz? –repitió Shinji/Cadmio.

– ¡Bah! No se compara con la espada Phi... –murmuró Misao/Nakago por su parte.

Ryo suspiró.

– Yo quería ser el conductor de esta noche.

En el escenario, Nakago/Rei tomó la primera tarjeta y la leyó tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a escribir los tan mencionados fanfics?.

Ryoga se cruzó de piernas y respondió tranquilamente:

– Hace 3 años... en ese entonces apenas entraba a lo que era el Internet visitando páginas de Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, etc. Entonces visite la pagina de Leo Valencia dedicada a Ami Mizuno –hizo una pausa y miró el rostro de Nakago/Rei en espera de alguna reacción violenta, pero en vez de eso, descubrió que el héroe de "La Alianza" lo observaba como hipnotizado así que decidió proseguir–, y vi el famoso Fic de "Crónicas de un milenio de plata"... era genial esta historia, pero debido al trabajo de mi facultad, olvide ir a buscar más fics por un largo tiempo, hasta que rehice la búsqueda y encontré mas paginas de Fanfics, como "Pecaminosas historias del anime" (en ese tiempo "Locas historias de Sailor Moon") de Alex Salmón y la fabulosa página de BlackwolfX... fue cuando me decidi a escribir un fic de Capitán Tsubasa, ya que no había visto de estos... .

Cadmio/Misao sonrió ante las cámaras y se volvió hacia Ryoga.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer Fanfic que leíste en la red? –preguntó mostrándose excesivamente sonriente.

Atrás del escenario, Shinji/Cadmio apretó los puños visiblemente furioso.

– Esa idiota –murmuró–. Cuando recuperé mi cuerpo voy a matarla.

Misao/Nakago contempló a Shinji/Cadmio y pensó en darle un buen golpe, pero a la hora de recuperar los cuerpos tendría problemas... así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Ryoga suspiró.

– Crónicas del Milenio de Plata, luego de un año fue el de Alex Salmón y finalmente "Boy Meets Girls" del maestro Julián Soullard.

Nakago/Rei tomó otra tarjeta y la leyó en completa calma.

– ¿Consideras que es difícil empezar a escribir un fanfic?.

– Comenzarlo es difícil, ya que tienes la idea –respondió Ryoga extrañado con el comportamiento de sus anfitriones–. Pero no sabes como iniciarla... eso es lo que realmente me cuesta trabajo al hacer una historia.

– ¿Por qué el nick de Ryoga Sith? –inquirió Cadmio/Misao.

– Cuando empezó Ranma 1/2 en México me gustó mucho la serie, pero en especial uno de los personajes, Ryoga, ya que el tipo era el único que le daba pelea al invencible Ranma (aunque es un gran zoquete a veces)... finalmente lo adopte como nick para firmar mails. Tuve una gran duda cuando termine mi primer fic, ya que no sabia si ponerme Zel (otro de mis personajes favoritos) o Ryoga... este último gano. Lo de Sith, decidí agregarlo luego del trauma que sufrí al ver el Episodio I... .

Cadmio/Misao sonrió y tomó el resto de las siguientes tarjetas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a escribir los fanfics?.

Ryoga sonrió antes de responder.

– Luego de leer "Boy Meets Girl", seguí buscando fics en la red, pero no había muchos... entonces en lugar de estar, como siempre, esperando a que llegaran, decidí ya escribir sobre las muchas ideas que tenia en mi cabeza, tratar de rediseñar o continuar una serie (y fueron algunas decepciones que me motivaron, como ¿qué diablos había pasado con las Guerreras Mágicas luego del encuentro con Deboner? o ¿Cómo Oliver se le declaro a Patty en C. Tsubasa? o ¿Por qué Ami Mizuno no tuvo un novio?. Así inicie con un fic, "Road to Glory", sobre la vida de Aoi Shingo en Italia antes del World Youth.

– De los personajes que has creado, ¿cuál es tu favorito?.

– Pues en especial, ninguno... aún no me identifico con un personaje que halla creado, pero tal vez sea Jonathan González, el mediocampista de la selección Mexicana que cree para mis fics de Capitán Tsubasa.

– ¿Crees que es difícil conseguir la inspiración necesaria para escribir?.

– No, generalmente estoy delirando en ideas sobre fics todo el día (inclusive mientras veo un paciente, je)... todo me da una idea o un aspecto que podría utilizar... al fin, las historias del anime se basan en personajes ordinarios en hechos extraordinarios o personas extraordinarias en hechos ordinarios.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir un fanfic?

– Uso mis instintos –hizo una pausa y observó a través de una pantalla cercana como Asiant se sujetaba el rostro–. Bueno, simplemente me dejo llevar al escribir, lo primero que me llega lo pongo y listo. Esa es mi única base y como no corrijo mis fics... por eso hay muchos errores y horrores que me han hecho llegar.

– Hasta el momento, ¿de cuál serie es de la que más se te ha facilitado escribir?.

– Pues de Capitán Tsubasa... hay demasiados hoyos en la historia y además, como buen patriota Mexicano, me gusta escribir sobre los jugadores Mexicanos. Pero siendo sincero, cualquier serie, con tal de que sepa lo básico o alguna situación que quedo pendiente.

– ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que puede ser difícil escribir algo?

- No sé, hasta el momento tengo ideas para cada serie que he visto, pero algunas como Gundam o El Hazard, de las cuales no se ni pío, no podría escribir un fic.

– ¿Cuál es o cuáles son tus Fanfics favoritos?.

– Pregunta difícil, Cadmio, son muchos, pero destacan "La Alianza", "Boy Meet´s Girls", "A la hojita, hojita verde", "La Leyenda", "La Marca de la Esperanza", "¿Quién mató a Ryoga Hibiki?", "Crónicas del Milenio de Plata", "Papá por siempre", "¿QDQNHCESM?" "Marmalade Boy 2"... etc. No terminaría nunca, ya que casi todos los fics que he leído son geniales.

– ¿Por qué decidiste escribir "Fanfics Wars"?.

– No sé. Simplemente quería hacer una historia con los escritores de Pergamino, algo donde se vieran aventuras y todos participaran, pero deje el proyecto un rato sin hacer (Por estar escribiendo "La Boda de Ranma y Akane")...pero cuando vi los trailers del Episodio I, así como fics que narraran aventuras con escritores (como la "Entrega de premios de W. Angel Danyliz" o "Cacería de Dragones" de Junta) me decidí a lanzar una convocatoria en el Pergamino. Nadie contesto y de nuevo el proyecto se quedó en el sótano. Pero un día, Aisha me escribió para unirse y preguntarme cuando lo haría... entonces la idea renació, aunado también a que J. Zombie me prestó los comics de Dark Horse de "Tales of Jedis", la historia comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza y finalmente dio lo que se ha desarrollado. Tal vez lo más difícil fue que durante 6 meses anduve reclutando escritores para la causa. Les agradezco a todos por su cooperación. Gracias...

– ¿Has tenido el llamado "Bloqueo de escritor"?.

– No... sólo la "Flojera del escritor"... tengo ideas, pero cuando me pongo a la máquina, mejor leo otros fics hasta que finalmente me decido a escribir... .

– ¿Cuál consideras que es tu peor historia?.

– No me lo recuerdes... fue "La armadura Dorada" y la decepción de "All Stars"... no salió como yo quería... así que ahora espero mejorar con "Crónicas".

– Supimos que ganaste un premio por tu Fanfic "La Boda de Ranma y Akane" ¿Cuál fue tu impresión cuando supiste que habías ganado el premio a la mejor historia del "Pergamino del anime"?.

– Hmm... ¿sabes como reaccionan los actores en los Oscares? ¡Yo estaba igual!... pensé que "La Alianza" iba a ganar, no solo por su historia, sino porque era mas alegre que la mía. Además, no había considerado a la Boda como la elegida... pensé que tal vez votarían por "Dos locos tras el Cristal de Plata" o no sé... pero jamás pensé que mi historia ganara. Agradezco nuevamente por sus votos.

– ¿Qué proyectos de Fanfics tienes en mente para el futuro?.

– Muchos, demasiados... para el poco tiempo que tengo y me queda. Pero lo más cercano es "Crónicas", un fic de C. Tsubasa pero con mas trama y menos fútbol, "Guerreros Aztecas", una parodia de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, así como un fic de Ranma donde pondré a los personajes ya con 19 años y un crossover entre Guerreras Mágicas y Sailor Moon. Pero lo que sí espero tener seguro es World Cup Soccer, un fic de C. Tsubasa y Fan Fics Wars II y Fanfics Wars III (años 2002 y 2005 respectivamente)... la saga continua..

– ¿Dejarás algún día el mundo de los Fanfics?.

– Mi retiro será para mediados del 2002... sí paso al internado, no tendré casi tiempo de escribir fics... tal vez me mantenga, pero haciendo un capitulo por mes (a lo sumo)... pienso volver para luego retirarme... además, no pienso dejar a todos los amigos que he hecho en la red... la Fuerza me hace fuerte... pero no tanto. Y antes, agradezco a todos los escritores... me gustaría nombrar a todos... pero mejor chequen la lista de "Fanfic Wars"... allí están todos: Barbara, Sam, Noemí, etc. ¡Gracias!.

– Bueno, interesantes respuestas, ¿no, Nakago? –comentó Cadmio/Misao.

Nakago/Rei simplemente contemplaba el vacío mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible entre dientes.

– En fin... –dijo Cadmio/Misao con una gota de sudor en su frente–. Ahora vamos con las famosas preguntas relámpago. Ya sabes cómo es esto, así que voy a empezar de una vez. Número uno, mejor anime.

– ¡Dragon Ball Z gobierna por todos!

– Número dos, peor anime

– Ninguno en especial.

– Número tres, mejor personaje masculino

– Son Goku de DBZ

– Número cuatro, peor personaje masculino

– Hmm... no sé... tal vez Bebi

– Número cinco, mejor personaje femenino

– Ami Mizuno

En ese instante, Shinji/Cadmio suspiró hastiado.

– ¿¿¿Otra vez??? Pero que acaso no tienen otra chica que... ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?!

Misao/Nakago, luego de escuchar por tercera vez que alguien quería a su novia, se acercó con ojos cargados de furia hacia Ryoga Sith, burlando la seguridad. Éste se puso de pie y encendió su sable de luz, poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Ami es MI novia! ¡¡¿Qué acaso nadie puede tener un miserable ápice de respeto por eso?!! –gritó, pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando Shinji/Cadmio lo detuvo por atrás.

– ¡Oye, estás frente a cámaras, idiota! –le espetó Shinji/Cadmio, mientras que Misao/Nakago trataba de zafarse.

– Aaayyy... Naki-chan... –murmuró Cadmio/Misao.

- ¡Ya verás cuando termine el programa! ¡Te daré tu merecido! ¡Ami, TE AMO! –exclamó Misao/Nakago frente a cámaras antes de que los cinco tipos de seguridad lo sacaran a rastras junto con Shinji/Cadmio. Ryoga apagó su sable y miró divertido a Misao/Nakago, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

* * * *

_Tokyo, Distrito de Juuban..._

El grupo de las cinco Inner Senshi junto con Haruka y Michiru estaban viendo el programa de La Entrevista por televisión en la casa de Usagi. Luego del berrinche de "Misao", Usagi, Rei, Makoto y Minako voltearon a ver a una pálida Ami, con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

– ¡¡¡AMI!!! –gritaron todas al unísono.

– Chicas... Es una equivocación... En serio –respondió Ami roja como tomate.

– Bienvenida al club –le dijo Haruka a Ami mientras le daba una amistosa palmadita en la espalda. Ami no pudo hacer nada más que agachar el rostro y pensar en que Misao y todo su interés en Nakago no era más que una fachada para ligarla a ella (?).

– Será mejor que investigue de que se trata todo esto –anunció levantándose de la mesa–. Voy a ese estudio.

* * * *

_De vuelta al programa..._

– Número seis, peor personaje femenino

– Creo que Kodachi Kuno.

– Número siete, mejor canción de anime

– Todas... pero destaca un BMG ahora: Poder de pelea Ilimitado de DBZ.

– Número ocho, peor canción de anime

– Ninguna... aunque tal vez las de Lady Oscar.

– Número nueve, mejor mascota de anime

– Artemis... el tipo no se como aguanta las Sailors, pero es genial.

– Número diez, peor mascota de anime

- Erh... creo que el Pato Moose.

– Número once, mejor villano.

– ¡¡¡Darth Maul!!! –suspiró–. Está bien, es el anime, cierto... bueno, Saga de Géminis y el Dragón de 4 Estrellas.

– Número doce, peor villano.

– Bebi... el tipo no es nada... .

– Bueno, eso fue todo –dijo Nakago/Rei saliendo de su trance–. Le damos las gracias por aceptar esta entrevista, y ahora nuestra patrocinadora Asuka Langley le entregara un premio por su participación.

Asuka/Shinji salió de entre las cortinas junto con una placa dorada para Ryoga, pero entonces, el estudio se volvió a oscurecer. Se escuchó el ruido de Asuka/Shinji cayendo de cara al suelo junto con la placa.

– Ryoga Sith –exclamo Misao/Nakago–. ¡Ya no es gracioso!.

– ¡Ese no fui yo! –se levanto el escritor.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada.

– ¡Te lo dije, Shinji! –rugió Rei/Asuka–. ¡No me toques!.

– ¡Estúpida! ¡Soy Cadmio! –gruñó Shinji/Cadmio sobándose la mejilla–. ¡Shinji está al otro lado del estudio!.

– Ah... ¡entonces fuiste tú! –exclamó Rei/Asuka, abofeteando al pobre de Ryo que nada había hecho.

En ese instante, una risa demoníaca se escuchó en todo el estudio. Todos saltaron del susto

– ¿No me digan que es Talavera-Man de nuevo? –preguntó Shinji/Cadmio.

– O Seiya o un nuevo truco de Eagle para subir el rating –murmuró Misao/Nakago.

Dos reflectores alumbraron una parte del estudio y dos sujetos vestidos de negro aparecieron.

– Prepárense para los problemas –sentenció uno de ellos.

– ¡Y mas vale que teman!.

Eclipse se llevó las manos a la cabeza temiendo lo peor.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡El equipo Rocket viene a vengarse por ese fic que escribió Ryoga Sith sobre Pokémon!.

– ¿El equipo Rocket? Qué curioso –musitó Eagle–. Debían de ser...

– ¿Qué murmuras? –le preguntó Asiant.

– ¿Ah? Eh... no, nada.

Ryo suspiró melancólico.

– Yo quería ser el conductor esta noche.

Pero en cuanto las luces del escenario se encendieron se descubrió la identidad de aquellos desconocidos. Eran dos encapuchados, vestidos similarmente Ryoga sólo que uno con la camiseta del Tecos de la UAG y el otro con la del América de México.

– ¡Esos no son el equipo Rocket! –observó Misato mirándo la pantalla.

Ryoga Sith sonrió.

– Vaya, ¿así que ahora quieren echarme a perder la entrevista, cierto? -se acercó a ellos.

Los dos extraños se miraron entre sí. Una sonrisa malévola emergió de uno de ellos.

– ¿Recuerdas el trato, hermano? –preguntó–. Yo también tenia que aparecer

– ¿Cuál? –exclamó Ryoga–. Ya hiciste suficiente con tu virus... ¡ahora largo!.

– Trata de hacerlo –respondió el otro sujeto.

Los dos se descubrieron las capuchas. Uno era un chico moreno y el otro era casi un clon de Ryoga.

– ¿Quienes son esos dos? –preguntó Cadmio/Misao.

– Mi hermano, Tecolote007 y Darth Hibiki –murmuró Ryoga.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin decir una sola palabra.

– Hmm –murmuró Darth Hibiki en tono pensativo–. Yo quería que todos se asustaran.

– ¿Y que demonios hacen aquí? –les preguntó Shinji/Cadmio saliendo al escenario seguido por Misao/Nakago, Ryo y Eclipse.

Ryoga les habló por encima del hombro.

– Tecolote007 siempre ha querido lucirse y Darth Hibiki esta demandándome porque le quite el nick.

– Así es –dijo Darth Hibiki blandiendo una espada de luz amarilla–. ¡Te haremos papilla!.

– ¡Eso lo veremos! –respondió Ryoga sacando una espada de luz de larga empuñadura–. ¡Vengan!.

– ¡Alguien que los detenga! –exclamó Eclipse.

Ryo suspiró amargamente.

– Yo quería ser el conductor de la entrevista.

Shinji/Cadmio, por su parte, se golpeó la palma con el puño.

– Yo me encargó de partirles la... ¡Diablos! Mientras este en este cuerpo no puedo hacer nada.

– ¡Van a hacer pedazos el escenario! –exclamó Eclipse–. ¡De nuevo!.

Ryoga alzó un sable de luz como ofreciéndoselas a sus antagonistas para que la inspeccionaran. Una resplandeciente columna de energía brotó de ambos extremos de la empuñadura, revelando una mortífera arma de doble hoja.

– Yo me haré cargo, entonces.

– Por fin –dijo embelesado Tecolote007, activando una espada de luz anaranjada–. El círculo se ha cerrado, Ryoga, cuando me fui era el aprendiz... ahora soy el maestro.

– Sólo maestro del mal, hermano –replicó Ryoga.

Darth Hibiki lo miró, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

– Tus poderes se han debilitado, anciano... ahora soy más fuerte.

El Jedi miró a sus adversarios y empezó a recordar las enseñanzas de su maestra Conchita.

– "Recuerda, Ryoga, usa tus instintos" –era la voz de Nemain que resonaba por el estudio–. "Siente, no pienses... bueno, aunque nunca lo haces...".

– ¿Conchita? –preguntó Eta apareciendo de un salto–. ¿No la tuvimos en otra entrevista ya?.

Cadmio se volvió furioso contra el felino sacando toda su frustración.

– ¡Cállate, gato tonto!.

Ryoga sonrío, saltó hacia arriba y atacó a sus adversarios con su sable doble antes de tocar el suelo. El duelo comenzó.

– ¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos? –preguntó Cadmio/Misao.

Asuka/Shinji apareció con varias partituras que comenzó a repartir entre todos.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –inquirió Eclipse mirando la hoja, extrañado.

– Comencemos a cantar..."Duel Of Fates" –respondió Asuka/Shinji–. "Shaka... mishava... Doka...".

Todos se miraron entre sí con aburrimiento. Finalmente, Shinji/Cadmio rompió su partitura en mil pedazos.

– ¡Al demonio! ¡Yo no cantaré estupideces!.

– Definitivamente no debimos invitar a Ryoga, es el peor escritor de todos. –murmuró Eclipse apesadumbrado.

Shinji/Cadmio apretó los puños furiosos y se volvió hacia Cadmio/Misao.

– ¡Mocosa torpe! ¡Me hiciste quedar como un afeminado!.

Cadmio/Misao frunció el entrecejo molesta con la crítica.

– ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué me presentara como una amargada?.

Shinji/Cadmio la cogió por las ropas.

– ¡Eres una tonta!.

Cadmio/Misao sonrió y con un simple empujón apartó a Shinji/Cadmio.

– Lero lero, ahora no me puedes hacer nada. Estoy en el mismo nivel del tal Veyita y tú estás en el cuerpo de alguien que satisface sus bajas pasiones por cuenta propia.

Shinji/Cadmio cayó al suelo, alzó la mirada y maldijo su suerte. Debía recuperar su cuerpo cuanto antes.

* * * *

Girando velozmente por el escenario, Ryoga y sus antagonistas asestaron mandobles y los detuvieron, atacando y contraatacando con una gran ferocidad. De pronto, Tecolote 007 detuvo su acometida.

– Ryoga, no sabes de tu potencial.

– Si, lo sé... sé que tú eres el mal –replicó Ryoga sin bajar la guardia.

– No, no sabes de lo que eres capaz. Si tan sólo supieras lo que el Emperador tiene dispuesto para ti.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja contrariado.

– ¿El emperador Claudio Suarez?

– No, no ese idiota –respondió Tecolote007–. ¡El emperador de verdad!. Nemain nunca te dijo quien fue tu padre.

– ¿Y? Sé quien es mi padre y ahora esta viéndonos hacer esta locura por el cable.

– Eh... bueno, entonces Barbara nunca te dijo que le pasó a Seiya al final de Saint-Seiya, ¿verdad?.

Los ojos de Ryoga temblaron

– No... ¿qué le pasó?.

– Él... murió... .

La tonada de la marcha imperial comenzó a escucharse. Ryoga retrocedió unos pasos pasmado.

– ¡No! –gritó, preso del dolor–. ¡No es cierto!.

– Si, el murió en manos de Hades.

– ¡No, no es verdad! –Ryoga Sith cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– Hmm, otro idiota fan de Seiya –murmuró Eclipse, recordando el incidente con el Santo de Pegaso durante la entrevista de Neiman.

– Así es, sabes la verdad –continuó Tecolote007–. Ryoga, apenas te das cuenta del lado Oscuro. Si te unes a mi, gobernaremos la galaxia como hermanos ¡Es tu destino!.

De pronto, Ryoga alzó el rostro mostrando la más guasona de sus sonrisas.

– Bueno, era un buen personaje, pero la vida continua ¿Seguimos peleando?.

* * * *

En el Templo de Acuario, Conchita y Barbara se fueron de espaldas al escuchar aquellas palabras. (Recuerden que la Entrevista es vista en más de cuarenta naciones gracias a los satélites y el fabuloso sistema de pago por evento).

– Ese Ryoga –murmuró Conchita.

– Es un torpe –añadió Barbara–. Te dije que no lo entrenaras.

* * * *

Las luces se apagaron lentamente y volvieron a encenderse cuando la energía de una explosión recorrió los circuitos eléctricos y dio una sacudida a la sucursal subterránea de NERV.

– ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –murmuró Eagle sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

– Jefa Misato –gritó Shigeru por encima del hombro–. Un escuadrón de naves está atacando el edificio.

– ¿Que cosa? –exclamó Misato sorprendida.

– Miren los monitores –señaló Asiant–. Son cazas de la Federación de Franquicias Comerciales.

– ¿La Federación de Franquicias Comerciales? –repitió Arenth consternado.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Ryoga y sus contrincantes. De pronto Tecolote007 detuvo su ataque y se giró hacia la pantalla.

– Se pueden hacer milagros vendiendo cosas por www.todito.com –sonrió malévolamente–. Inclusive adquirir por una buena ganga, toda una flota de androides destructores

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Ryoga–. ¿Tú trajiste eso?.

Tecolote007 asintió y retomó el combate.

– ¡Tú hermano está bien loco! –gritó Eclipse.

– No –dijo Ryoga al tiempo que bloqueaba los mandobles de sus enemigos–. Es que admira a Bill Gates.

– ¡Es hora de que todos se mueran! –Darth Hibiki silbó–. ¡Droidekas!.

Diez androides destructores entraron al estudio, cinco de ellos se dirigieron hacia la sucursal de NERV y lo otros hacia el escenario. Cuando aparecieron parecían brillantes ruedas metálicas, rápidas y silenciosas. Después los androides comenzaron a desplegarse uno a uno, liberando trípodes de patas tan delgadas como los de una araña y brazos largos rematados en cañones láser. Sus largas columnas vertebrales segmentadas adoptaron una posición vertical y los androides fueron irguiéndose hasta quedar de pie, con las cabezas estiradas hacia delante mostrando en sus pechos el emblema de las hamburguesas Burguer King. Los androides activaron sus cañones y llenaron toda la zona con un mortal fuego cruzado.

– ¡Al suelo! –gritó Misao/Nakago mientras varios disparos pasaban volando por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Maldición! –masculló Cadmio/Shinji mientras se ponía a cubierto–. Es humillante no poder hacer nada.

* * * * 

– ¡Esto es el colmo! –exclamó Asiant–. Hay que hacer algo, estos tipos nos van a matar.

– Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no ves que esto esta elevando el rating? –gritó Eagle emocionado–. Ya le ganamos a la despedida de los BSB, con el dinero podremos construir otros 3 estudios.

– Eso si sobrevivimos a esta –murmuró Misato.

Los Droidekas entraron por la puerta y comenzaron a desplegarse, asumiendo su configuración de combate. Asiant los vio primero y advirtió a todos dando un fuerte grito y lanzándose al suelo.

– ¡Mamá!.

Los androides ya se habían transformado y empezaron a avanzar, abriendo fuego sobre todo los que se movía con sus cañones láser. Los ordenadores estallaron en un mar de chispas y Misato se apresuró a desenfundar la pistola nueve milímetros que llevaba en el cinturón.

Asiant se volvió hacia su socio y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¿De qué rayos nos va a servir el rating sí esos monos metálicos nos matan aquí mismo?.

Makoto se apresuró a sacar una escopeta de doble cañón recortado, se asomó por encima de la mesa donde se ocultaban y empezó a abrir fuego contra los Droidekas como poseído por un frenesí asesino.

– ¡Tengan esto y esto! –exclamó mientras disparaba–. ¡No tocarán a Mi preciada jefa!.

* * * *

Entretanto, en el escenario, los Droidekas continuaban manteniendo a raya a todos con su mortal lluvia de disparos.

– ¡Eta! –gritó Misao/Nakago–. ¡Haz algo!.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Traigo al Capitán Picard y a los del Enterprise?

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor

– Oigan –replicó el gato–. Me gusta la serie... .

Varios guardias de seguridad entraron al escenario y comenzaron a disparar contra los androides destructores, sin embargo los escudos de energía bloquearon las balas sin ningún problema. Dos de los Droidekas se giraron hacia ellos y comenzaron a disparar con sus desintegradores gemelos en una cadencia incesante.

Los guardias de seguridad se desplomaron ante los androides.

Totalmente histérico, Eclipse se volvió hacia Misao/Nakago y lo/a abrazó por la cintura apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de ésta/e al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No quiero morir tan joven!.

– ¿Ah no?, pues entonces ¡¡QUÍTATE!! –rugió Misao/Nakago apartando a Eclipse de un súper rodillazo en la quijada, con lo que el pobre enmascarado quedó tirado boca arriba sobre el suelo.

– Alguien debe ir por ayuda –sugirió Asuka/Shinji.

– ¿Y cómo? –estalló Rei/Asuka–. Sí alguien sale de aquí esos monigotes lo matarán.

Nakago/Rei se levantó.

– Yo iré, sí muero no importa.

– Eso es fácil de decir para alguien que tiene 100 cuerpos –gruñó Misao/Nakago–. ¡Agáchate!.

Misao/Nakago se arrojó sobre Nakago/Rei en el momento justo en que una ráfaga de disparos iba a acabar con su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Ryo salió de su escondite y corrió directo hacia uno de los guardias muertos, tomó una escopeta que estaba por ahí tirada y se volvió hacia los Droidekas. Sí les disparaba a quemarropa acabaría con ellos quedando como el héroe de Ami y bien visto por sus jefes.

Cortó cartucho y se plantó a unos metros de los androides apuntándoles con el arma.

– ¡Mueran, asquerosas chatarras extraterrestres!.

Pero en el momento en el que jaló del gatillo, el pobrecito de Ryo se dio cuenta que el arma que sostenía estaba totalmente descargada. Urawa sonrió nerviosamente, dio un paso hacia atrás dejando caer al arma y agitó un pañuelo blanco en señal de rendición.

– Je, Je, era una broma... .

Los Droidekas lo encañonaron al instante y usando sus letales desintegradores ametrallaron a Ryo, cuyo cuerpo fue convulsionándose por los disparos hasta que cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

– ¡Chispas de colores! –exclamó Eclipse–. Ya se cargaron al pobre de Ryo –se volvió hacia todos–. Creo que no fue buena idea después de todo, je, je, je.

Eta volvió la vista hacia el escenario. De pronto una puerta se abrió dando entrada a la delicada joven conocida como Ami Mizuno.

– Disculpen –comenzó a decir–. ¿Aquí es donde se esta haciendo el programa de "La Entrevista"?.

Uno de los Droidekas se volvió hacia ella.

Misao/Nakago se giró inmediatamente hacia Ami para advertirle.

– ¡¡AMI!! ¡¡Cuidado con el... como se llame!!.

Shinji/Cadmio miró la escena con evidente aburrimiento.

– La tal Ami... lo único que nos faltaba.

La delicada y dulce jovencita de cabello azul se volvió hacia Misao/Nakago y la/o saludo.

– Hola, Misao ¿acaso están filmando una película?.

– No, mi amor... eh... quiero decir, no Ami, ¡Esto es de verdad! ¡Arrójate al suelo!.

– ¿Amor? –Ami miró extrañada a Misao.

* * * *

Shigeru se acercó hasta Maya y le ofreció un arma.

– Ten, ayúdanos.

La operadora miró a su compañero con el rostro dominado por una expresión de horror.

– No, no puedo –negó con la cabeza violentamente–. No puedo hacerlo, va contra mis principios disparar en defensa propia.

Asiant se acercó hasta una de las pantallas que ofrecía una vista de lo que sucedía arriba en el estudio. Parte del equipo de computo había sido destruido por lo que la imagen en pantalla aparecía incompleta, y parpadeaba como un fantasma.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta el cuero cabelludo, cuando vislumbró la imagen de Ami.

– ¡Aaaahhhggghhhhh! –gritó llamando la atención de su socio–. ¡Ami está en el estudio! –se calmó y añadió tranquilamente-: Y mataron a Ryo.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!! –gritó Eagle volviéndose hacia el monitor y contemplando la angelical figura, al verla tragó saliva fuertemente–. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que ir a salvarla! –exclamó.

Eagle abrió una compuerta secreta en el suelo de la habitación y extrajo un rifle positrónico.

– ¡Sí! –convino Asiant, sujetando una ametralladora Ak-47–. Es hora de hacer algo.

Los dueños del canal se levantaron al unísono y abrieron fuego contra los androides, pero el campo de fuerza de estos rebotó todos los disparos. Tras un instante, tanto Asiant como Eagle tuvieron que agacharse de nuevo para evitar los rayos láser enemigos. Eagle revisó extrañado su rifle.

– ¿Este rifle perfora AT-Fields y no puede contra esas insignificancias? –dijo Eagle, y luego reparó en una inscripción que el arma tenía sobre el mango: "G.I. Joe!".

– ¡Rayos! Con razón... esto no mata ni una mosca.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Asiant–. ¿Nos ponemos a rezar?.

Los androides volvieron a abrir fuego y esta vez el pobre Shigeru cayó herido por los disparos.

– ¡¡Nooo... Shigeru!! –exclamó Maya corriendo hacia el y tomándolo en sus brazos. Ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro con miradas patéticamente dulces y fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que la averiada computadora activó por error la canción "Agente, agente" y rompió la magia del momento.

– Vaya, ese iba a ser un momento histórico... –murmuró Eagle.

* * * *

Ryoga Sith y sus adversarios recorrieron todo el escenario luchando entre un destellar de haces láser.

– Eres bueno, Ryoga –observó Darth Hibiki–. Neiman te enseñó bien.

– Y no sólo luchó bien, también puedo hacer esto –sacó una esfera de sus ropas–. Quetzal yo te elijo.

La esfera se abrió por la mitad y enseguida una pequeña ave de color verde salió de ella.

– Quetzal, ataque ráfaga –ordenó Ryoga Sith confiadamente.

Enseguida el pequeño pájaro empezó a aletear rápidamente provocando un vendaval que arrojó a Tecolote007 de espaldas hacia atrás. Darth Hibiki observó furioso la escena, de pronto extrajo una esfera similar e imitó a su oponente.

– Ahora es mi turno, Raichu, Impactrueno ¡Ahora!.

Una especie de roedor salió de la esfera de Darth Hibiki y lanzó una descarga eléctrica contra el Quetzal. El Pokémon de Ryoga se hizo a un lado para evitar la ráfaga, la cual pasó de largo y le dio a Asuka/Shinji electrocutándolo/a por accidente.

– ¡Shinji no Baka! –gritó Rei/Asuka furiosa–. Miren como dejó mi cabello.

El Droideka que había escogido a Ami como su víctima avanzó directo hacia ella con sus cañones listos para disparar.

De pronto, un joven vestido con unos atuendos similares a los de Cadmio se interpuso de un salto entre Ami y el Droideka.

El androide abrió fuego contra el recién llegado, pero el joven sacó a relucir una espada de luz con la que desvió los disparos en otra dirección. Luego alzó la mano con la palma vuelta hacia delante y el androide voló por los aires estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

Eclipse se quedó boquiabierto así como Eta.

– ¿Vieron eso? –preguntó impresionado.

– Yo podría hacerlo mejor –murmuró Shinji/Cadmio–. Claro sí tuviera mi propio cuerpo -guardó silencio un momento y abrió los ojos enormemente–. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es ese infeliz de Asiont!.

Rei/Asuka enarcó una ceja.

– ¿El patrón?.

– ¡No! El jefe se llama Asiant –respondió Eclipse–. Asiont es el personaje del fic "La Leyenda".

Shinji/Cadmio comenzó a golpearse la cabeza en la pared varias veces.

– No puede ser, no puede ser.

Eclipse lo miró con aburrimiento.

– Eh, no creo que a Shinji le guste ver su rostro todo lleno de moretones.

Asiont se volvió hacia Ami y apagó su sable de luz.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Sí, gracias, ¿me podrías explicar que pasa aquí?.

– En realidad no lo sé –Asiont hizo una encogimiento de hombros–. Yo jamás he tomado parte en este programa, me parece un basurero cultural con metáforas poco realistas de la sociedad.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Eta... -__-¡

– Nah, mejor ignóralo –respondió Eclipse–. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Espero que los jefes le descuenten algo de su salario por lo que dijo.

Shinji/Cadmio tomó una de las armas del suelo y comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza.

– No puedo soportar que ese infeliz me deje en ridículo.

– Yo tampoco. Aunque me maten, tengo que defender a Ami de alguna forma –dijo Misao/Nakago, tratando de buscar la pluma de transformación de Misao por alguna parte de sus ropas, pero no la tenía-. ¡No está! Qué Misao tan irresponsable...

Los Droidekas restantes se giraron hacia Asiont y empezaron a disparar con sus cañones.

– Sí, sí... acábenlo –murmuró Shinji/Cadmio malévolamente.

– Sí, sí... acábenlo –murmuró Eagle malévolamente. Asiant se volvió hacia su socio con cara de pocos amigos.

– Eh... no, no lo acaben... –se apresuró a corregir Eagle.

De pronto, un segundo joven vestido con una toga y armado con una espada de luz activada aterrizó de un salto frente a Asiont.

Asiont sacó su espada de luz nuevamente y ambos desviaron los disparos en todas direcciones. Desafortunadamente, uno de los disparos eliminó por accidente al Raichú de Darth Hibiki.

– ¡Malditos! –exclamó Hibiki furioso.

El segundo encapuchado extendió una mano y dos de los Droidekas salieron volando por los aires. Luego se llevó las manos a la capucha que le cubría el rostro y develó su identidad.

– ¿Kail? –exclamó Cadmio/Misao extrañado/a, volviéndose hacia Shinji/Cadmio y Misao/Nakago–. Me parece que ya los sustituyeron.

– ¡No puede ser! –gritó Eclipse abrazando nuevamente a Misao/Nakago por la cintura y colocando su rostro en el pecho de éste/a–. ¿Cómo fue que nos ignoraron los patrones?, Alfalfa y yo éramos los indicados para sustituirlos.

Misao/Nakago y Cadmio/Misao le dirigieron a Eclipse una mirada asesina, tras lo cual cada uno tomó al Espía Estelar de un brazo y lo arrojaron al otro lado del estudio, estrellándolo contra la improvisada escenografía.

Unos segundos después, Asiont y Kail luchaban codo a codo eliminando al resto de los Droidekas. Cadmio/Misao, Misao/Nakago y Eta en particular estaban sorprendidos por el despliegue de poder que mostraba Kail.

– ¿Y ese? ¿Desde cuándo tiene ese nivel de pelea? –preguntó Cadmio/Misao extrañada. Una vez que Asiont y Kail acabaron con todos los Droidekas y el peligro pasó, Cadmio/Misao, Misao/Nakago y Eta se acercaron hacia su compañero.

– ¡Kail!.

Kail se volvió hacia los tres, secándose el sudor.

– Ah, hola. Vi el programa por televisión y me di cuenta que tenían problemas así que vine a ayudarlos.

– ¿Tú solo? ¿Y Nadia? –preguntó Eta.

– Bueno, a lo mejor creyó que todo esto ya estaba preparado, pero cuando yo vi que mataron a ese chico -señaló el cuerpo inmóvil y sangrante de Ryo–, me di cuenta que no era de juego. Se vio demasiado real para ser una simple actuación.

– ¡¿Y nos puedes explicar de dónde sacaste esos poderes?! –gritó Cadmio/Misao.

– Tomé un curso por correspondencia llamado "Aprenda a ser un Jedi" –le respondió Kail como si se tratara de cualquier cosa–. La verdad, no es tan difícil... ¿y usted quién es?.

– Esteee... es una larga historia –intervino Misao/Nakago–. Luego te la contamos...

* * * *

En la sucursal de NERV, todos presencian lo que acaba de acontecer por medio del semi-averiado monitor. Misato volteó a ver a Eagle.

– Oye, Eagle, ¿qué hace ese chico acá?

– No sé, pregúntale a Asiant –suspiró Eagle volviéndose hacia su socio quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

– Ahora tenemos un problema más grave –dijo Asiant cambiando de tema–. Shigeru está herido y esos Droidekas parece que no se cansan de disparar.

Eagle se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y luego pensó en una genial idea.

– ¡Bueno, ya tenemos a tres guerreros de Lambda y uno más no hace daño, ¿no?! ¡¡Nadia, ven rápido!!.

De la nada apareció una muchacha rubia casi tan voluptuosa como Cutey Honey, vistiendo sólo unos pantaloncillos cortos y un brassiere.

– ¡¡WAAAA!! –exclamó Nadia cubriéndose con ambos brazos–. ¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Eagle?! ¡Me llamas justo cuando me estoy cambiando!.

– Ahhhh –suspiró Asiant en voz baja, embelesado–. Je, gracias, Eagle, que maravillosa visión nos has dado el día de hoy.

– Lo siento –dijo Eagle no sin antes recorrer con su libidinosa mirada el espectacular cuerpo de Nadia–, es que tenemos un problema, ¿puedes ayudarnos?.

Eagle señaló con el dedo hacia los droidekas. Nadia frunció el ceño.

– Hmmm... te ayudo a cambio de que nos hagas un sidestory a Kail y a mí igual que hiciste con Nakago.

– Hecho –respondió Eagle estrechando la mano de Nadia. Inmediatamente la muchacha extrajo su pluma de transformación, cambió a la identidad de Warrior Australis y empezó a destrozar a los villanos.

– ¡Qué acaparador eres, Eagle! –le recriminó Asiant a su socio–. Ya nada más falta que se nos una Julian.

– ¿Me llamaban? –preguntó Julian apareciéndose detrás de Asiant, que al verlo casi se prende del techo por el susto.

– No, pero ya que estás acá ayuda a Nadia a acabar con esas cosas –le ordenó Eagle.

– OK, whatever you say. Monoceros Constellation Power, Make Up!

* * * *

Nuestro héroe Ryoga sigue luchando contra sus enemigos, esta vez con la ayuda de Asiont, mientras Kail bajaba hacia el sótano junto con Eta, Misao/Nakago y Cadmio/Misao en auxilio de la gente que estaba en la sucursal de NERV. Sin embargo, al llegar vieron a Warrior Australis y Warrior Unicorn sobre un montón de chatarra de Droidekas, ambos sonrientes y haciendo la "V" de la victoria con sus manos.

– ¡Esto es más divertido que contra los Dark Soldiers! –exclamó Unicorn saltando y haciendo una pirueta antes de posarse sobre el suelo. Por su parte, Australis se dirigió hacia Misao/Nakago.

– Hola, Misao, ¿dónde está mi hermano?.

– Eeehh... arriba –respondió Misao/Nakago, deseoso de que su hermana no se enterara de la ridícula situación en que se encontraban todos.

– Subamos, entonces... hmmm, hola –saludó Australis sensualmente al ver a Cadmio/Misao, quien se puso muy nervioso/a y empezó a sudar.

– Esteeee... hola. Soy gay –se apresuró a responder Cadmio/Misao.

Australis lo miró con desprecio, murmuró algo en alemán y empezó a subir las escaleras, con el resto siguiéndola.

* * * *

En tanto, Makoto, Shigeru (con una venda puesta para seguir evitando la hemorragia) y Maya trataban de recuperar el control de MAGI, y Misato había decidido mandar todo al diablo por lo que había sacado una caja de cervezas "Boa".

– ¿Quieren una? –les preguntó a Asiant, Eagle y Arenth.

– ¡No es momento para tomar! –le regañaron Asiant y Arenth al unísono.

– Bueno, pero sólo una... –dijo Eagle.

Eagle iba a recibir la lata pero Asiant lo arrastró del brazo hacia un rincón de la habitación.

– ¡Oye, mi cerveza!

– Después –dijo Asiant–. Por ahora hay que ocuparnos de este problema. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos intervenir?.

– ¿Intervenir? ¿Cómo?

– Bueno –sonrió Asiant–. Sí Ryoga y esos otros dos pueden manejar un sable, ¿por qué nosotros no?, además no podemos permitir que nuestros personajes se lleven toda la gloria.

Eagle buscó en lo más profundo de su mente alguna excusa para evitar arriesgar el pellejo, pero no encontró ninguna. Finalmente, agachó la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

– En fin... Qué nos queda. Voy por mi traje.

* * * * 

Mientras que Asiont combatía ferozmente a Tecolote007, Ryoga Sith empezó a hacer retroceder a Darth Hibiki con una lluvia de mandobles. Era un verdadero duelo donde cada combatiente estaba poniendo lo mejor de su parte para vencer.

De pronto, Asiont retrocedió de un salto hacia donde estaba Ami y apagó su espada de luz. Intrigado, Ryoga se volvió hacia él.

– Oye, la batalla aun no termina –le dijo preocupado.

Asiont se colgó la espada en el cinturón y tranquilamente repuso:

– No es necesario que yo también pelee, acaban de llegar las personas indicadas para solucionar este conflicto.

Darth Hibiki y Tecolote007 se miraron entre sí totalmente intrigados.

– ¿Hablas de la profecía de aquellos que equilibrarán la fuerza? –aventuró Ryoga Sith–. ¿Hablas de ellos?.

Asiont alzó los ojos a un costado mientras reflexionaba.

– Eh, en realidad no, pero es lo más cercano –se rascó la nuca–, creo.

El estudio de grabación se oscureció por tercera vez, ante la confusión de Tecolote007 y Darth Hibiki.

– ¿Más presunción de tu parte? –le preguntó Ryoga.

– No... no, esto no estaba planeado –musitó Tecolote007.

La imponente canción "Zankokuna Tenshi No Teeze" empezó a escucharse en todo el escenario.

Del centro del estudio emergió una plataforma y dos reflectores, uno con luz de color azul y el otro de color verde, iluminaron a las dos figuras que estaban parados sobre ella... eran nada más y nada menos que Darth Eagle y Asiant Skywalker.

– Oh, más entradas de este tipo –se quejó Shinji/Cadmio–. ¿Por qué estos escritores serán tan presumidos?.

– No puede ser –tartamudeó 007, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Son... ellos... .

– ¡SÍ! ¡¡Son ellos!! –celebró Ryoga–. Ahora quiero ver qué hacen contra nosotros tres juntos, ja, ja, ja... .

– Prepárense para los problemas –anunció Asiant Skywalker

– Más vale que teman –lo secundó Darth Eagle.

– ¡Para proteger a nuestro ya destrozado edificio de la devastación!

– ¡Para construir más estudios dentro de nuestra estación!

– ¡Para anunciar las bondades de Ami y Shampoo!

– ¡Para extender el rating hasta las estrellas!

- ¡Asiant!

– ¡Eagle!

– ¡Los creadores de "El Universo Anime" viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

– Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para tener a Chibi-Usa como personaje del mes...

De pronto, Eclipse apareció frente a ellos de un salto.

– ¡Miau!¡Así es!.

Asiant y Eagle fruncieron el ceño por esa intromisión y botaron a Eclipse de una patada. Acto seguido, cada uno de ellos sacó su sable de luz y se preparó para la pelea.

– Eagle traidor –dijo 007–. Tú eres uno de los nuestros.

– Tal vez, pero ahora se están metiendo con la propiedad privada y eso no lo voy a tolerar. ¡A ellos!.

Los cinco combatientes recorrieron el estudio en un destellar de haces láser, recurriendo a todos los trucos y habilidades que habían aprendido a lo largo de los años.

– ¡Agghhhh! ¡Ryoga tramposo! –chilló Darth Hibiki–. ¡Me pisaste el pie, maldito!.

Ryoga Sith hizo la "V" de la victoria y sonrió cínicamente.

– En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Eagle y Asiant lanzaron una feroz ofensiva en contra de Tecolote007 con la intención de poner fin al combate de una buena vez. Atacando con una ferocidad incontrolable, los dueños del "Universo Anime" desarmaron a Tecolote007 y lo acorralaron en una pared cercana.

– ¡Ríndete! –ordenó Eagle, colocando su sable de luz a escasos centímetros de Tecolote007–. O aumentamos el rating del programa con más sangre.

En otro extremo, Ryoga Sith detuvo un mandoble de Darth Hibiki y haciendo un espectacular movimiento desarmó a su antagonista de un solo golpe.

– Ja, ni Darth Maul lo hubiera hecho mejor –festejó Ryoga con tono triunfal.

– Hmmm, en realidad fue por mi pie lastimado que me venciste –murmuró Darth Hibiki molesto.

Finalmente Tecolote007 y Darth Hibiki alzaron sus brazos y se rindieron dando por terminada una larga y cansada batalla.

Luego de la victoria, nuestros héroes se felicitaron mutuamente entre ellos, excepto por Shinji/Cadmio y Misao/Nakago que estaban por ahí refunfuñando sobre lo inútiles que se sentían.

– Definitivamente este ha sido el peor de todos los capítulos –se quejó Shinji/Cadmio.

– Sí, y al parecer de verdad nos reemplazaron... .

Ambos vieron cómo Asiant y Eagle conversaban animadamente con Asiont y Kail, imaginando que ultimaban detalles acerca del contrato.

Aprovechando que las cámaras seguían grabando, Asuka/Shinji recogió la placa que estaba tirada por ahí y se la ofreció a Ryoga.

– Ehmmm... bueno, Ryoga, aquí está tu participación, gracias por reconocer... no, perdón, aquí está tu reconocimiento y gracias por participar.

– Anta baka –murmuró Rei/Asuka.

– Y a continuación –prosiguió Asuka/Shinji–. presentamos la película "The Phantom Menace". No se la pierdan.

– No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que todo esto ya estaba planeado –le dijo Eta a Eclipse por lo bajo.

– La próxima ya nos toca a nosotros, ojalá no sea algo tan loco como esto...

Ami se acercó hacia Nakago/Rei, muy confundida.

– Oye, Nakago, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –preguntó la muchacha.

Nakago/Rei volteó a verla sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

– Mi nombre es Ayanami Rei –murmuró fríamente.

– ... ¿Ayanami Rei?

– Afirmativo –respondió Nakago/Rei–. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una prueba de sincronización con el Eva-00.

A Ami, Kail, Australis, Unicorn, Asiont y Ryoga les salió una pequeña gota de sudor. Nakago/Rei empezó a retirarse, y al verla, Misao/Nakago salió corriendo detrás de ella.

– ¡Oye, a dónde vas con mi cuerpo!.

Otra gota apareció en las cabezas de los que no sabían nada del cambio de cuerpos. Cadmio/Misao empezó a correr muy afeminadamente (para el cuerpo que tenía) detrás de Misao/Nakago.

– ¡Naki-chan, espérame!

Una gota más. Shinji/Cadmio murmuró algo entre dientes y empezó a seguir a Cadmio/Misao.

– ¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! ¡No corras de esa manera!.

– ¡Hey, mi cuerpo! –exclamó Asuka/Shinji corriendo detrás de Shinji/Cadmio.

– ¡Baka, te voy a dar tu merecido! ¡Mira cómo dejaste mi cabello! –gritó Rei/Asuka persiguiendo a Asuka/Shinji.

Asiont volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba Ami, quien miraba desconsolada como Nakago/Rei y los demás forcejeaban en un apartado extremo.

– Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, quizás ese chico no se siente muy bien.

Ami asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia Asiont.

– Sí, eso debe ser –murmuró.

Mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Asiont le extendió una mano a la chica.

– Vamos.

Al ver la escena, Asiant sacó la espada de luz y se dirigió hacia el personaje de "La Leyenda" con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira.

– ¡Óyeme tú! –gritó a la vez que encendía su sable–. Yo la llevaré a su casa.

– No –murmuró Eagle encendiendo su sable y haciendo mil malabares con él para impresionar a Ami–. Yo llevaré a Ami en mi auto.

– ¿Cuál auto? –preguntó Asiant.

– Bueno, en mi bicicleta... .

Antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, Asiont cargó a Ami entre sus brazos, desplegó su aura y se elevó por los aires saliendo por el tragaluz del estudio.

– No se preocupen por ella –les dijo mientras se detenía un instante en el cielo–, la dejaré en el distrito de Juuban por sí quieren verla de nuevo.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! -exclamó Asiant–. ¡Yo soy tu creador, regresa!.

– ¡Qué mal, Asiant! –se quejó Eagle–. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tus creaciones te dominen?.

– Eagle... espero que me des un buen trato en el side –le susurró Australis a su creador mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás.

– Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... sss...sí, lo que tú digas... –murmuró Eagle a punto de derretirse.

– Al menos ya termino todo –suspiró Misato sosteniendo una cerveza bien fría en su mano–. Ahora podremos regresar a la normalidad.

– Sí –convino Makoto meneando su rabo–. JEFA, usted estuvo increíble.

– Y lo mejor fue que nos ganamos un Side –festejó Australis.

– A mi no me gusto como terminó todo –gruñó Tecolote007 con las manos esposadas frente a él–. Hubiera preferido una masacre.

Y esa fue una edición más de La Entrevista, luego que terminó todo, Ryoga y los demás se...

– ¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¡¡Se olvidaron de mí!!.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Talavera-Man con una enorme manguera en sus manos.

Shinji/Cadmio, Misao/Nakago y los demás detuvieron su zafarrancho para encarar al diabólico miembro del CAIN.

– ¡Diablos! ¡Seguridad, atrápenlo! –ordenó Asiant.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

– Hmmm, creo que los de seguridad ya se murieron –dijo Eclipse viendo brazos y piernas desparramados por todos lados.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Saben qué hay en esta manguera, infelices?!.

– ¿Vodka?.

– ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡LCL!!! ¡¡El momento de mi venganza ha llegado!!.

Talavera abrió la llave, y una gran cascada del líquido se dirigió hacia nuestros desesperados héroes.

– ¡No te atrevas...! -gritó aterrado Warrior Unicorn.

-- INTERMEDIO --

(Fondo musical: Thanatos, de Evangelion)

Talavera-Man fue detenido por los cinco miembros de seguridad suplentes y devuelto a su habitación, esta vez atado con cadenas. En el estudio de grabación, todos nuestros héroes están con sus nuevos cuerpos y de pie frente a Makoto/Misato, quien nuevamente saca su lapicero y su libreta de apuntes.

– Vaya, ahora sí que se ha complicado la situación... –dijo apuntando nombres por doquier en su libreta–. Ahora tenemos que Cadmio está en el cuerpo de Rei...

– Qué buen cambio, del niño patético a la niña sin emociones –masculló el guerrero.

– Nakago está en el cuerpo de Shinji...

– ¡Quiero mi hermoso cabello de vuelta! ¡Este es horrible! –exclamó Shinji/Nakago.

– Misao está en el cuerpo de Nakago...

– ¡El cuerpo de mi Naki-chan! ¡¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!! –gritó Nakago/Misao como loco/a, logrando que los demás la vieran con algo de miedo.

– Rei está en el cuerpo de Asiant...

– ... Entendido.

– Asuka está en el cuerpo de Cadmio...

Una gran explosión se produjo a lo lejos. Todos vieron desaprobatoriamente a Cadmio/Asuka.

– Perdón, es que no me pude controlar... je.

– Shinji está en el cuerpo de Eclipse...

– Qué facha tan fea –se quejó Eclipse/Shinji.

– Eclipse está en el cuerpo de Kail...

– Vamos a ver si con este cuerpo me ligo a la hermosa Minako –murmuró Kail/Eclipse maliciosamente.

– Eta está en el cuerpo de Misao...

- Un cuerpo humano... interesante –comentó Misao/Eta–. Aunque hubiera preferido uno de hombre.

– Asiant está en el cuerpo de Asuka...

– Vaya, no imaginaba que Asuka fuera tan delgada.

– Ryoga está en el cuerpo de Eagle...

– HHM... DE TODAS FORMAS LE VOY A MÉXICO, NO A PERÚ.

– Eagle está en el cuerpo de Eta...

– ¡¡¿Por qué?!! –se quejó Eta/Eagle amargamente.

– Julian está en el cuerpo de Tecolote007...

– Me pregunto qué oportunidades tendré con las chicas con este cuerpo –comentó Tecolote007/Julian.

– Tecolote007 están en el cuerpo de Shigeru...

– ¡De fábula! ¡Vean estos pelos!.

– Shigeru está en el cuerpo de Nadia...

– Vaya, que buena figura –murmuró Nadia/Shigeru, mirándose morbosamente por todos lados.

– Nadia está en el cuerpo de Darth Hibiki...

– ¡Más te vale no tocar nada! –amenazó Hibiki/Nadia a Nadia/Shigeru.

– Darth Hibiki está en el cuerpo de Arenth...

– No me fue tan mal después de todo.

– Arenth está en el cuerpo de Maya...

– ¡Aggghhh! ¿Qué le paso a mi voz?.

– Maya está en el cuerpo de Julian...

– ¡No es posible! –gritó a todo pulmón Julian/Maya, sujetando un cojín de gatitos.

– El Raichú muerto está en el cuerpo de Ryo... Ryo está en el cuerpo del Raichú...

– ¡Yaaaa! –exclamó Kail/Eclipse–. Esa ni yo me la creo.

– Kail está en el cuerpo del Quetzal...

– Es una lástima, creo que así ya no me queda mucho futuro en el periodismo –se lamentó Quetzal/Kail.

– El Quetzal está en el cuerpo de Ryoga Sith...

– ¡Quiero una galleta! –gritó Ryoga/Quetzal, metiéndose los pulgares en las axilas y moviendo los brazos como sí fuera a volar–. ¡Quiero una galleta!.

– ... y finalmente –suspiró angustiado/a Makoto/Misato–. Makoto está en mi cuerpo.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó alegremente Misato/Makoto, dando saltos como una verdadera colegiala–. Al fin tendré el cuerpo de MI jefa a MI alcance.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer un comentario, finalmente Eta/Eagle rompió el silencio con un agudo grito.

– ¡Misaaato! ¡Vamos a cambiarnos de cuerpo de una vez!.

– ¿Ya aprendiste la lección? –preguntó Makoto/Misato.

– Sí, nunca romper un papel en varias partes y luego sortearlos para ver a quién le toca cada cuerpo, porque a ti mismo te puede tocar el de un gato... .

Aprovechando que estaban libres nuevamente, Arenth/Darth Hibiki y Shigeru/Tecolote007 se acercaron a una de las puertas del estudio.

– Ya verán, malditos insectos, no sólo nos humillaron sino que también nos cambiaron de cuerpo –vociferó Arenth/Darth Hibiki–. Ahora verán el resultado de cambiar cientos de cupones en Black Buster –abrió la puerta e hizo una seña con la mano.

De pronto, las paredes del estudio se derrumbaron por completo dando entrada a los temidos tanques de la Federación de Franquicias Comerciales, que empezaron a abrir fuego con sus cañones.

En medio de una mortal lluvia de disparos que hendían el aire por todos lados y explosiones que se sucedían en todas partes, nuestros amigos salieron huyendo en distintas direcciones mientras el estudio era destruido por completo.

– Espero que George Lucas no vea esto –murmuró Asuka/Asiant llevando de la mano a Asiant/Rei–. Nos demandaría.

– Y que lo digas –convino Eta/Eagle saltando a su cabeza–. ¡Corre más rápido, Asiant!.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Asuka/Asiant.

– Eagle, me vas a llenar el cuerpo de pulgas –chasqueó la boca–. Nah, al cabo que ni es mío, creo que seré feliz sí no vuelvo a ver LCL en toda mi vida... .

– Afirmativo –musitó Asiant/Rei.

  
----------------------------------

Notas de la Entrevista:

- **Ryoga Sith** es autor de varios fanfics como: **"Road To Glory"**, **"Fanfic Wars", "Apocalipsis", "La Boda de Ranma y Akane", "Amanecer Esmeralda"**, **"Dos Locos Tras el Cristal de Plata"**, **"Mundo Místico"**, **"Super Slayers"**, etc., y tiene su página en la siguiente dirección:

****

- **Nadia** es un personaje del fanfic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Asiont** es un personaje del fanfic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Julian** es un personaje del fanfic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Quetzal** es un personaje del fanfic **"Todd y Quetzal"** escrito por **Ryoga Sith**.

- **Darth Hibiki** y **Tecolote007 **no son personajes ficticios así que sí los ven no duden en reportarlos a su tienda de la esquina más cercana.

- **Kail** es un personaje del Fanfic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- Los Droidekas, los sables de luz, el concepto de la fuerza y todo lo relacionado con los Jedis y los Sith fue inventado por **George Lucas**.

Por último, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a Ryoga Sith por haber contribuido en la realización de este fanfic.

Comentarios a: **makankosapou@yahoo.com** o **leyendas99@hotmail.com**


	6. Episodio 5

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

_Distrito Juuban... ._

Ahora que Kail se encontraba en su propio cuerpo y había dejado el cuerpo del Quetzal se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Luego del zafarrancho provocado en el edificio del Universo Anime y de todo aquel asunto del intercambio de cuerpos provocado por el LCL, al fin, luego de interminables experimentos en tanques de aquel líquido, había recuperado su cuerpo. Incluso se sintió de humor para dejar de estudiar aquel día y aceptar una invitación de Minako a comer un helado.

– Aquí esta el tuyo, Minako –dijo mientras le entregaba a la chica un pequeño helado de vainilla y se sentaba a su lado en una banca–. "Diablos, a este paso me voy a quedar sin garganta", pensó.

– Gracias, Kail –respondió Minako alegremente–. Me da gusto que podamos salir de vez en cuando –le guiñó el ojo–. Justo como la última vez en donde estuviste tan cariñoso conmigo, ji, ji, ji.

– ¿¿Cariñoso?? –Kail tragó saliva y pensó en todo lo que Eclipse pudo haber hecho mientras estaba usando su cuerpo–. Bueno... pues creo que de vez en cuando me gusta expresar mis sentimientos un poco más de la cuenta. Disculpa si te ofendí... .

– No te disculpes... puedes ofenderme todo lo que tú quieras... .

Kail trató de sonreír mientras asentía levemente.

– ¿Qué habrá hecho ese loco? –pensó, enfadado.

Minako dio una nueva probada a su helado y luego observó a Kail fijamente.

– Es curioso, pero te pareces mucho a ese sujeto que salió en las noticias –murmuró en tono pensativo.

Kail enarcó una ceja algo nervioso.

– ¿Qué sujeto? –preguntó.

– Uno que salió en las noticias, parece ser que la policía lo está buscando por vender fotos hentai de Pokémon.

Kail sonrió nerviosamente recordando el infortunado incidente del cambio de cuerpos.

– Ah, sí, claro... ese sujeto...

– Se parecía mucho a ti, Kail –insistió Minako–. Pero claro, tú no harías algo así.

– No, por supuesto que no. Tal vez era Shigeru Aoba y nos confundiste por el cabello –respondió Kail tratando de dar por terminado el tema.

En ese momento, Minako cayó en cuenta de que un diminuto chico de enormes anteojos y cabello alborotado estaba mirándolos fijamente desde un apartado extremo.

– Oye, ¿qué ese no es Umino?.

Kail volvió la vista hacia donde le indicaba su bella acompañante.

– ¿Umino? Creo que sí, aunque sólo lo he visto un par de veces... sí, parece que sí es él.

Umino sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

– Está muy extraño –observó Minako–. Demasiado, creo.

De pronto un cristal en los anteojos de Umino se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando entrever un ojo de color rojo brillante y de aspecto amenazador.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó Minako sujetando el brazo de Kail–. ¡Está poseído!.

– Hmmm, qué mal –dijo Kail tranquilamente probando algo de su helado–. Yo pedí uno con almendras... ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa, Minako?.

Minako señaló nerviosamente hacia Umino quien los observaba con su ojo maligno O_@

– Tranquila, iré a ver qué tiene.

Kail se levantó de la banca y se acercó a Umino.

– Oye, ya deja eso –le reprendió Kail–. Estás asustando a Minako y...

Como respuesta, el diminuto chico de anteojos sonrió macabramente, se arrojó sobre Kail y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro, arrojándolo al piso.

– ¡Kail! –gritó Minako aterrada–. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Kail se levantó enseguida, frotándose la mejilla sin entender lo que había sucedido.

– Agghh... Sí, pero creo que ese chico no lo está... .

De repente Umino rió en un susurro apenas audible.

– Tú me serás útil, humano –murmuró.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Está poseído por alguien!! –exclamó Minako alarmada.

– En ese caso habrá que hacer algo –respondió Kail mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su pluma de transformación.

En ese instante, Umino se sujetó el estómago con ambas manos mientras reía de forma histérica. Se dobló hacia delante y cayó de rodillas al suelo, convulsionándose mientras gritaba de dolor. Una extraña luz resplandeciente surgió de su espalda e instantes después, un extraño ser con la apariencia de un simple muñeco de plástico emergió lentamente de él.

– Sí –murmuró el extraño ser–. Tú me ayudarás a apoderarme del poder Fanwriter.

– ... Minako, este debe ser uno de los enemigos que tú y tus amigas están acostumbradas a enfrentar –comentó Kail mientras observaba aquel extraño sujeto.

– Pues, pues, pues... creo que sí –suspiró ella.

– No importa. Será mejor que te alejes, yo me haré cargo de él –respondió Kail mientras empezaba a trazar la Corona Boreal frente a él usando su pluma.

El extraño ser de color verde rió con malicia y liberó parte de su poder, lanzando incontables ráfagas de aire en torno a él.

– Eso lo veremos, humano.

* * * *

_En algún desolado lugar... ._

Una flamante limosina de color negro, seguida por varios vehículos de carga, aminoró su velocidad y se detuvo a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una especie de Templo antiguo. Una densa neblina rodeaba todo el lugar confiriéndole un aspecto macabro y a la vez misterioso.

– ¿Estás seguro de que aquí es, Asiant? –preguntó Eagle asomando la cabeza por una ventanilla–. No creo que sea el lugar.

– Claro, Eagle, como el estudio quedo destrozado en el programa pasado, hablé con Julián Soullard y me dijo que podíamos hacer el programa en su Santuario Secreto –respondió Asiant mientras abría la portezuela–. Es el lugar perfecto.

Eagle se bajó de la limosina y miró la entrada del Santuario Secreto no muy convencido con los tratos de su socio.

– Hmmm, este lugar me recuerda a mi colegio, ya me empezó dar mala espina –murmuró nerviosamente.

– Vamos, Eagle –dijo Asiant mientras bajaba de la limosina–. ¿Qué podría salirnos mal?.

– Basado en experiencias anteriores –suspiró Eagle–, yo creo que la pregunta es "¿qué no podría salirnos mal?".

Al mismo tiempo, Eclipse bajó de uno de los vehículos restantes y alzó la mirada, escudriñando los alrededores detenidamente. Tras un momento se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

– Vaya, ¿con qué aquí vamos a transmitir?.

En ese momento, Eta salió del mismo vehículo que el enmascarado y con varios saltos se colocó por encima de la limosina de Eagle y Asiant.

– N... no puede ser... Se parece a la fortaleza de Kohr... –masculló Eta.

- No seas chillón, Alfalfa –le dijo Eclipse, quitándose sus anteojos para sol–. Yo creo que se parece más al Castillo de Drácula.

Mientras tanto, Ryo y Armando salieron de una de las diez vagonetas que conformaban el convoy y empezaron a descargar el pesado y valioso equipo de transmisión.

– Vaya, que lugar tan interesante –murmuró Ryo mientras colocaba una cámara en el suelo y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente–. Quizás podría traer a Ami a visitarlo. No cabe duda que trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo es estar en la gloria... .

De pronto Armando le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza, despeinándolo completamente.

– Deja de estar soñando y muévete, haragán –le reprendió–. Hay mucho que hacer y... .

– Y tú deja de dar ordenes y trabaja –le ordenó Asuka, propinándole un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza–. Muévete, anda.

– Ya voy, ya voy –asintió Armando de mala gana, frotándose la cabeza–. Esta chica tan prepotente.

Ryo estaba riéndose de la mala suerte del pobre Armando cuando de repente, Asuka le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero que lo lanzó al suelo fangoso.

– ¿Y tú que esperas? –le espetó la chica–. Ponte a trabajar, baka.

Ryo se levantó del suelo con el rostro y la ropa cubiertos por el lodo.

– Uf, quisiera estar muerto –suspiró agobiado.

* * * *

Mientras tanto, Asiant tocó varias veces a la puerta del Santuario sin que nadie fuera a abrirles. La noche empezaba a caer y los alaridos de los lobos no se hicieron esperar.

– No lo entiendo –murmuró Asiant contrariado–. Julián me dijo que alguien nos recibiría.

– ¡Decidido! ¡Hacemos el programa en Crown's como yo propuse! –exclamó Eagle, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente y Lina Inverse se asomó por ella, sosteniendo una especie de linterna antigua.

– En este momento no hay basura, vuelvan mañana, por favor.

Lina iba a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Eagle se le adelantó y metió el pie para detenerla. La hechicero puso cara de desconcierto.

– ¿De qué nos has visto cara? -preguntó Eagle enfadado–. Nosotros somos los dueños de El Universo Anime y hemos venido para hacer el programa de "La Entrevista".

– ¿Ustedes son? –preguntó la bella protagonista de la serie Slayers–. Bueno, Julián no está en este momento, pero me dijo que vendrían –se acercó hasta casi rozarse con Eagle–. En realidad no tienen cara de gente importante.

– ¿Cómo que no? –le recriminó Eagle–. No sabes con quien estás hablando, muchachita...

Mientras Eagle se encargaba de reclamarle a Lina su pésimo trato, Eclipse y Eta caminaron hasta la entrada y luego de mirar con algo de desconfianza el interior, decidieron entrar dejando de lado a Asiant, Eagle y Lina.

– Vaya, que tranquilo es esto –murmuró el enmascarado entre dientes–. Es tan reconfortable.

– Sí, demasiado tranquilo... algo malo va a pasar –se lamentó Eta.

Entretanto, Armando y Ryo comenzaron a meter el equipo en el interior del Santuario ayudados por Shigeru, Makoto, Maya y Arenth. De pronto Asiant se volvió hacia Eagle y Lina y les dijo:

– Bueno, supongo que Eclipse y Eta pueden encargarse de todo.

– Sí, creo que ya podemos irnos –dijo Eagle.

Lina abrió los ojos desconcertada.

– Un momento ¿se van a ir así nomás? –preguntó la hechicera–. No sabía que... .

– Volveremos cuando la transmisión haya terminado –respondió Asiant mientras se despedía de Rina con la mano–. Descuida, le daremos las gracias a Julián.

Antes de salir, Eagle se dirigió hacia Eta para darle una última indicación.

– Por favor... traten de no romper nada –suplicó Eagle–. Estamos empleando el presupuesto en reconstruir el edificio y no podemos tener gastos inútiles.

– Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos si algo se rompe?.

– Pues lleva una cuenta mental del dinero que tendremos que pagarle a Julián... ojalá que no sea mucho.

Tan pronto como Eagle y Asiant se introdujeron en la limosina, Lina suspiró agobiada. No sabía el porque, pero tenía la impresión de que aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga. De pronto la presencia de Eclipse a sus espladas llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó Eclipse, sosteniendo en sus manos una placa de bronce que exhibía la imagen de Rei Ayanami–. Parece un plato.

– Es un premio que le dieron a Julián por su página así que ten cuidado –le explicó Lina Inverse, alzando las manos para tratar de quitarle el galardón–. Es muy valioso y... .

El enmascarado se volvió hacia donde estaba Eta, ignorando por completo las palabras de la joven hechicera.

– Nah, podemos usarlo para jugar al disco –empezó a agitarlo frente a Eta–. A ver, Cofee, tráelo.

El felino lo miró con absoluto aburrimiento mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su frente.

– No soy una mascota –musitó Eta–. Y ya deja eso, Eagle va a estar enfadado si rompemos algo.

Pero Eclipse hizo caso omiso de las palabras del gato y lanzó el preciado premio por los aires ante la mirada horrorizada de Lina Inverse.

– Eres un aguafiestas, allá va... .

De repente, el sonido de cristales rotos de oyó a los lejos seguido por los furiosos gritos de Asuka.

– ¡¿Quién demonios me arrojó esto?!.

Lina se sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y después meneó la cabeza negativamente.

– No puede ser...

– Jummm... ¿Cuánto costaba ese premio? –preguntó Eta.

– Pues... yo calculo que unos 500 dólares, más o menos... –sollozó Lina.

– Muy bien. 500 dólares y contando –dijo Eta.

– ¡Oigan! –exclamó Eclipse, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Eta y Lina–. No sabía que Julián tenía mesa de billar aquí. ¡Vamos a jugar!.

De pronto, Makoto, Shigeru y Armando entraron corriendo a la habitación arrollando a la pobre Lina y a Eta bajó una nube de polvo.

– ¡¡Taco, taco, taco!! –gritaron Makoto, Shigeru y Armando como niños.

– Baka trio –murmuró Asuka por su lado.

– ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Tengan cuidado con esa mesa!! ¡¡No pierdan las bolas!! ¡¡Traten bien los tacos y no los vayan a usar como pértigas!! –exclamó Eta a duras penas.

Ryo entró al Santuario nuevamente y depositó en el suelo la última de las cámaras que serían usadas en el programa.

– Ah –suspiró–. Esto parece un lugar de ensueño, justo para traer a Ami.

* * * *

En tanto, en la mesa de billar, Eclipse tomó uno de los tacos –el favorito de Julián Soullard– y empezó a jugar animosamente.

– ¡Eso! –festejó, metiendo varias bolas de un golpe–. ¡Voy a ganarles!.

Armando chasqueó la boca molesto con su suerte, iba a impugnar la jugada cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en una enorme botella de Whisky que estaba por ahí.

– ¡Yo lo vi primero! –exclamó mientras saltaba sobre la botella–. ¡Es mía!.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima, Misato se le adelantó dejando que el pobre Armando se estrellara de cara contra la pared.

– No es cerveza, pero para algo servirá.

De pronto, dos sujetos entraron a la habitación de juegos súbitamente. Uno de ellos era un hombre robusto y de cabello corto que vestía con una bata blanca de laboratorio; su acompañante, por el contrario, llevaba una enorme capa negra con cuello alto y llevaba el cabello largo, ocultando sus ojos bajó las sombras de su sombrero.

– ¡Oigan, imbéciles! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí? –les preguntó el sujeto de la bata blanca en un tono bastante áspero–. Sí vinieron a robar más vale que se larguen de aquí cuanto antes.

Eclipse, Armando, Shigeru y Makoto se volvieron hacia los recién llegados para mirarlos con cara de no entender nada.

– Pues estamos jugando, ¿qué no se nota, Dr. Frankestein? –replicó Armando desafiantemente–. Y además ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

– ¿Y no quieres que el doctor entre a la sala de operaciones, especie de chalán? –replicó el hombre de la bata blanca tronándose los dedos.

– Eron, cálmate –lo tranquilizó el hombre de la capa oscura sin dejar de mirar a Eclipse y a los demás–. Yo soy Arlakk, ¿quiénes son ustedes y que rayos hacen aquí?.

Eclipse se acercó hasta ellos.

– Ah, mucho gusto –les dijo–. Ustedes deben ser los villanos del fic de Julián, **"Presente, Pasado e Incierto"**. Yo soy el famoso Eclipse y todos nosotros hemos venido a hacer el programa de ** "La Entrevista"**.

Enseguida, Armando, Makoto y Shigeru levantaron los puños en señal de solidaridad.

– ¡Sí! –gritaron a voz de coro.

Arlakk y Eron se miraron entre sí, desconcertados.

– ¿"La Entrevista"? –repitió Eron–. ¿Qué rayos es eso?.

– ¿Cómo que no saben? –le preguntó el enmascarado sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban–. Mira, estimado Aron, "La Entrevista" es un programa donde le hacemos preguntas a los diferentes autores de fanfics que hay por la red.

– Me llamo Eron –le corrigió el científico secamente–. ¡Eron!.

– Como sea, Iron –dijo Eclipse sin tomar en cuenta la mirada asesina que Eron le estaba lanzando–. El caso es que tuvimos un problema con el estudio donde regularmente hacemos el programa, pero afortunadamente pudimos convencer a Julián Soullard de dejarnos grabar aquí en su Santuario y pues, mientras preparan todo para transmitir, estamos aquí pasando el tiempo.

Arlakk se acarició la barbilla.

– Ya veo, ¿y se puede saber que le pasó al estudio anterior?.

Makoto, Shigeru, Eclipse y Armando se miraron entre sí sonriendo nerviosamente sin saber que responder. Al cabo de unos segundos, Eclipse colocó un taco en las manos a Arlakk y lo llevó a la mesa de billar, jalándolo de la capa.

– Eh, ¿por qué no nos muestras tus grandiosas habilidades para jugar billar, estimado Arkham?.

– Si, que juegue –gritó Shigeru.

Arlakk entornó ligeramente los ojos, mirando a Eclipse con indiferencia.

– Me llamo Arlakk, no Arkham –murmuró mientras dejaba el taco de lado–. Y yo no pierdo el tiempo jugando billar.

– Pero que aguafiestas –observó Eclipse.

Eron, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y volvió el rostro hacia otro lado en señal de desprecio.

– Que sujeto tan imbécil.

* * * *

Fuera de la sala de juegos, en el vestíbulo principal, Lina y Eta estaban discutiendo algunos puntos sobre como llevar a cabo la emisión cuando de repente Ayanami se acercó hasta ellos, llevando una libreta en las manos que empezó a leer.

– A las 20:00 horas el programa empezará con los entrevistadores Eta y Eclipse; a las 20:15 horas la invitada llegará, a las 20:20 llegará el invitado especial quien también tomará parte en la entrevista...

Completamente desconcertada, Lina Inverse volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba el felino para mirarlo con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

– ¿De qué demonios está hablando esta chica? –preguntó–. Es bastante extraña.

– Del itinerario de "La Entrevista"... no le hagas mucho caso, no sé por qué la han traído.

Lina observó a Rei detenidamente mientras ésta continuaba leyendo.

– No sabía que Julián tenía tratos con este tipo de gente –murmuró para sí luego de un momento–. Cuando regrese le diré que me pague el doble.

* * * * 

Una vez que Maya, Shigeru, Armando, Ryo, Arenth y Makoto instalaron todo el equipo y colocaron una improvisada escenografía, Eta y Eclipse tomaron su lugar frente a las cámaras.

– Que bien, gané dos juegos seguidos –festejó Eclipse–. Aparte nosotros conduciremos el show esta vez.

– Se perdieron 5 bolas cada una valorizada en 2 dólares, y aparte Shigeru rompió un taco cuando golpeó con él la cabeza de Makoto... 520 dólares y contando –dijo Eta maquinalmente.

– Ah –exclamó Eclipse–. Ese Makoto, eso le pasa por no fijarse que Shigeru estaba detrás de él a la hora de lanzar ese tiro.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario, Misato daba las últimas instrucciones a la chica que aguardaba junto a ella.

– No, lo olvidesh, Asuka –murmuró con dificultad, claramente afectada por el Whisky–. En cuanto esto termine les dash el reconocimiento a la invitada, hic.

– Me llamo Lina –replicó la chica con la que hablaba–. Lina Inverse.

– Claro, Asuka, hic –balbuceó Misato–. El reconocimiento es para la invitada no para Lina.

La hechicera se sujetó el rostro apesadumbrada.

– Creo que cobraré el triple.

* * * * 

En el escenario, Arenth hizo una seña con el pulgar indicándoles a Eclipse y Eta que ya estaban al aire.

– Bienvenidos sean todos a una emisión más a "La Entrevista" –comenzó a decir Eclipse–. En esta ocasión estamos transmitiendo desde el Santuario Secreto de Soullard debido a que hubo un pequeño incidente en el programa pasado y pues... tuvimos algunos problemas con el edificio, ¿no, Pikachú?.

– Ah sí, pero fue una cosa de nada, simplemente voló en pedazos –respondió Eta.

– Bueno, ahora empezaremos con las noticias. La semana pasada hubo informes de un chico que vendía fotografías hentai de Pokémon, la policía aún no detiene al sospechoso, je, je, je.

– Por último, queremos desmentir el tonto rumor de que los verdaderos dueños de "El Universo Anime" somos Asuka y yo; es una vil farsa inventada por la competencia. El hecho de que nos hayan visto sentados en los sillones de los dueños del canal no prueba nada.

El enmascarado tomó una trajeta.

– Basta de charla, Dabra, es hora de presentar a nuestra bella invitada de esta noche, je, je, je –anunció Eclipse–. El día de hoy tenemos el honor de presentar a una chica encantadora autora de varios fics como: "Herencia", "Papá por siempre" "Una madre, un anillo... y una Unión", "Un Deseo inesperado" y "Una luz en la Oscuridad", entre otros. Démosle la bienvenida a Alondra Mariátegui.

Luego de anunciada, la invitada hizo su aparición, era una chica de cabello castaño terminado en una larga trenza con la punta adornada con una cerámica mostrando los colores del Perú. De tez blanca y ojos claros usando un par de pequeños lentes al mismo estilo de John Lennon. Vestía un polo blanco con la imagen de Veyita en el pecho y en la espalda el kanji del Aikido (disciplina marcial), jeans azules y zapatos deportivos.

Alondra tomó asiento frente a las miradas atentas de Eclipse, Eta y los cientos de televidentes.

– Gracias por invitarme al programa, la verdad nunca lo esperé. Se los agradezco nuevamente.

– Ah, no es nada, bella dama –respondió Eclipse mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas–. La verdad es que pocas veces tenemos la suerte de ver a señoritas tan hermosas por estos lares.

– Vamos, no exageres mi amigo encapuchado. Me avergüenzas –respondió Alondra sonriendo.

– Sí, sí, eso también se lo dijo a Conchita –dijo Eta en tono monótono.

Eclipse miró a Eta de reojo y le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa.

– Eh... que Raichú tan bromista –tartamudeó Eclipse–. Para hacer un poco especial esta entrevista y para darle una sorpresa a Alondra, hemos traído a otro invitado especial esta noche. Tenemos el honor de presentar a uno de los más grandes músicos de toda la historia... el famoso John Lennon.

Al escuchar dicho nombre, una gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de Eta y Alondra.

– Ay, por Dios... oye, está bien que sea admiradora de los Beatles, pero me parece que esta es una broma de muy mal gusto... -, dijo Alondra frunciendo el entrecejo, se volvió hacia Eta–. Oye, Eta... ¿tu amigo tiene problemas mentales?.

– Eso no es chistoso, John Lennon ya se murió –dijo Eta por su parte.

– Je, je, je, eso ya lo sabemos todos, mi querido Ulón –replicó Eclipse–. Pero lo que también sabemos es que existe alguien que puede traer a los muertos del otro mundo por un día entero.

Instantes después, una pequeña bruja que se transportaba sobre una enorme esfera de cristal flotante y un tipo alto que portaba unos pequeños anteojos y llevaba el cabello largo aparecieron en el escenario. A diferencia de la pequeña anciana, el sujeto vestía al estilo hippie y sobre su cabeza llevaba una aureola que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo.

Eta no podía creerlo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de John Lennon, el famoso cantante de los Beatles. Alondra al verlo se sorprendió tremendamente y por un momento no supo ni que decir.

– ¡Increíble, esto parece un sueño! –exclamó la chica a todo pulmón–. ¡John Lennon en persona!... Ja, ja, si Alex se llega a enterar, se moriría de la envidia (nota: Alex es hermano de Alondra y también es un gran fanático de los Beatles)... –arqueó una ceja–. Uhm... aunque no sé, hubiera preferido que se presentara con el look de la época en que estaba con los Beatles... según mi gusto, allí se veía más lindo con su cabeza melenuda... ah..

– Así me mataron, no es mi culpa... –respondió John Lennon.

– Ya sabes –le dijo Uranai Baba al finado cantante–. Sólo puedes estar un día en la Tierra. Ya pasaron 2 horas y te quedan 22.

– Ok, venerable anciana, gracias por su ayuda... aquí tiene un presente de mi parte –dijo John, ofreciéndole a la bruja el álbum "Revolver" en un disco de 33 rpm.

"¿Y yo para qué quiero esto?", pensó Uranai Baba mientras examinaba el enorme disco detenidamente...–. Eh, gracias, John –le dijo al cabo de un momento–. No olvides lo que te dije.

La esfera de cristal de Uranai Baba hizo un giro lateral y se alejó rápidamente cautivando la atención de todos en el estudio.

– Ah –suspiró Ryo detrás de las cortinas a un costado de Lina–. Que hermoso sería poder llevar a Ami en una esfera como esa a través de los cielos.

Lina lo miró con desprecio y volvió el rostro hacia donde aguardaban Asuka y Ayanami.

– ¿De dónde sacaron a este tipo? –preguntó señalándolo con el pulgar–. Es tan patético.

Asuka se cruzó de brazos.

– Ah, es un zoquete –gruñó, hizo una pausa y observó a Lina minuciosamente–. ¿Y por qué estás disfrazada de bruja?.

El rostro de Lina se transformó inmediatamente.

– Soy una hechicera, estúpida, no una bruja.

– Pero con más cuerpo que tú, perra –replicó la orgullosa piloto del Eva-02–. Sólo hay que verte de lado para ver que estás plana.

Lina apretó los puños furiosa y se acercó a Asuka mientras Ryo observaba todo nerviosamente.

– ¿Cómo te atreves, maldita? –contestó Lina con los ojos inyectados de furia.

* * * *

En el escenario, John tomó asiento y vio a sus alrededores, luego dirigió una atenta mirada a Eclipse y Eta, sus anfitriones.

– Vaya, cómo ha cambiado el mundo –comentó.

– Lo que pasa es que esta no es la Tierra que tú conoces –le dijo Eta.

– Exacto.. además de la música y la tecnología, la modernidad nos ha inundado –dijo Alondra mientras sacaba unos cds de su bolsa que al parecer eran de los Beatles.

– Sí, ya lo veo –asintió Lennon–. Si ahora un gato puede hablar...

– No es un gato, es un Pokémon y se llama Victreebell –dijo Eclipse.

– ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Eta? –preguntó Alondra extrañada.

Eclipse alzó los ojos al cielo como sí estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

– ¿En serio? Pues la verdad creo que se llama Psyduck... ¿o era Tentacool?.

– Ya basta –renegó Eta–. Mejor empezamos con la entrevista a Alondra de una vez. John nos va a ayudar con algunas de las preguntas.

– Fantástico... John, espero que me autografíes mis cds Anthology I y II... –dijo Alondra mostrándole los cds–. Y de paso que me enseñes algunos acordes de unas canciones que hasta ahora no me salen... –hizo una pausa y se acercó al gato para susurrarle–. Oye, gatito... ya que trajeron a uno de mis ídolos.. ¿crees que también podría venir Vegeta?... así todo estaría completo.

– Creo que Vegeta, Veyita, o como se llame ya estuvo antes en un capítulo... –dijo Eta–, pero en este programa nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar...

– Sí, este lugar entero podría volar en pedazos –exclamó Eclipse–. Me preguntó sí alguna vez podríamos sacar del negocio a Nakago y Cadmio.

– ¡Hey! Si este lugar vuela en pedazos yo me moriría otra vez –protestó John.

– No, no te morirías otra vez –dijo Eta–. Simplemente ocurriría que tu completa existencia, alma y espíritu, se desvanecerían del Universo y de todas las dimensiones.

– Ah, bueno... –musitó John.

– Ejem... bueno, mejor empezamos de una vez –dijo Eta levitando una tarjeta en frente suyo–. Primero, señorita Alondra, quisiéramos saber, ¿qué fue lo que la llevó a escribir los fanfics?.

– Bueno, ¿como comenzaré?... A mí desde chica siempre me han gustado las historias fantásticas y jugaba mucho con personajes que yo misma inventaba, los dibujaba en papel, cortaba y los hacía cobrar vida. Con el correr de los años, dejé de jugar pero todavía tenía muchas ideas, así que decidí plasmarlas en papel. Además desde que descubrí que habían mas personas con muchas ideas e imaginación.. me dije.. ¿por que no?.. y así empecé a escribir y ya tengo un poco más de un año metida en esto. =P

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste en la red? –le inquirió Eclipse.

– Parecerá gracioso, pero no fue ninguno de anime. Antes de interesarme en lo que ahora escribo, era muy aficionada a la serie de Disney "Gárgolas", que pasaron por un tiempo en mi país y cierta vez encontré una page llena de fanfics de esa serie y los leía siempre. Ya después descubrí el universo increíble de Dragon Ball y el primer fanfic que leí.. esta vez si de anime, fue " Don´t be silly ", de Nyaar que encantó desde un primer momento. Luego descubrí otras pages con más fanfics, como "Ciudad Satán" (la antes conocida "Enciclo de DBZ") y leí "Zanafer, el dios saiyajin"... el primer fic largo que llamó mi atención y me agradó.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que escribiste? –preguntó John Lennon con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no tiene ni idea sobre el tema de la entrevista.

– Como mencioné antes, cuando seguía a las "Gárgolas", me animé a hacer un intento de fanfic que al final nunca lo terminé... aunque tal vez lo haga algún día.. tal vez. Pero en sí, mi primer fic fue "Herencia" y hasta ahora el más largo que tengo.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir tus historias?.

– ¡Cuando escuches esto sí que te vas a caer de espaldas!, ¡Ja, Ja!... siempre cuando leo un fanfic me gusta sentir lo que sienten los personajes, así que los leo voz alta, imitando las voces de los personajes y de paso que me imagino como seria su voz, como si fuera una seiyuu. Entonces, siguiendo esa idea primero me imagino una historia y luego la cuento en voz alta imitando las voces de los personajes y eso puede ser en cualquier momento del día ya sea en camino a la universidad o en mi casa... así las ideas fluyen con mayor facilidad y se me quedan en la cabeza como una grabadora. Parece mentira, pero uno se divierte bastante haciendo esto, yo misma me río a carcajadas y en mi casa piensan que estoy loca al hablar sola. Luego de tener todo listo, lo único que hago es transcribirlo a la computadora y ¡listo!... y las correcciones vienen después, pero la idea principal ya está y eso es lo importante.

– ¿Consideras que es difícil empezar a escribir un fanfic, Alondra? –preguntó Eclipse–. Es seguro que muchos querrán escuchar eso.

– Depende sobre lo que sea, Eclipse. Bueno, según yo uno debe conocer la serie sobre la que piensa escribir, sino corre el riesgo de echar a perder a los personajes. Si a mí se me ocurriera escribir sobre una serie "x", lo primero que haría sería buscar información y empaparme bien de los personajes... justo eso me pasó cuando comencé a escribir un crossover que tengo entre Megamisama y DBZ (está en la página de Ryoga Sith)... primero busqué información en revistas, paginas web y me vi dos veces las 5 ovas de la serie. Y cuando ya tuve la idea principal, comencé a escribir... pero eso no quiere decir que uno no pueda hacer lo contrario ya que tengo una amiga que está escribiendo un crossover entre DB y Ranma 1/2.. ¡¡y ella nunca ha visto Ranma!!... si uno tiene una idea y la suficiente inspiración, es suficiente.

Lennon tomó la tarjeta que Eclipse le ofrecía y prosiguió con la entrevista.

– ¿Crees que es difícil conseguir la inspiración necesaria para escribir, Alondra?.

– Claro, eso depende del estado de ánimo y de otras cosas... por mi parte yo no podría escribir comedia cuando me siento hasta las patas por dentro (deprimida, mal)... recuerdo que cuando murió una familiar muy querido para mí hace poco, no tenía ganas para nada, pero sólo concebí escribir un poco de mi fic llamado "Una madre, un anillo... y una unión" (para no escribir tanto me referiré a esa historia como "Un anillo...") que es de corte trágico y me sirvió como una forma de desahogarme. Es igual, si estoy alegre o tengo otras ideas, escribo mis otros fics. Me gusta escribir sobre temas reales y no las típicas peleas, ya que con el tiempo llegan a aburrir... me gusta sentir a mis personajes y plasmarles mis emociones. También es importante saber a lo que uno quiere llegar, es decir tener una trama para la historia, un personaje, un final a leguas y.... ponerse a escribir, es todo.

– ¿Sobre qué serie se te ha facilitado más escribir alguna historia?.

– Definitivamente sobre Dragon Ball Z, ya que es mi serie favorita y siento un gran cariño por los personajes.. sobre todo con Vegeta ya que es un personaje muy bien diseñado y su carácter es tan especial.. que bueno, quise ver hasta donde podría llegar y hasta ahora él, de alguna manera, es el protagonista de casi todos mis fics... siento que le da un toque especial... además de ser lindo ^_^.

Eclipse enarcó ambas cejas.

– ¿Veyita lindo? –murmuró para sí–. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?.

Eta miró de reojo a su compañero de entrevista y sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo?.

– Cierra la boca, Rattata –replicó el enmascarado.

– ¡Si me vas a poner nombres estúpidos, al menos dime Meowth o Persian! –le reclamó Eta.

– Ya, ya... cálmense ustedes dos –dijo Alondra en un tono tranquilo de voz–. Te entiendo, Eclipse, tal vez a mucha gente como tú no le agrada Vegeta porque piensan que es un arrogante, prepotente, estúpido y otras cosas que he escuchado... pero en realidad es un personaje que vale mucho, no sólo por su carácter especial que lo ubica en el status de antihéroe, sino por el hecho de que el ser así le da un balance adecuado a la historia y no tener al típico bueno-bueno al que estamos acostumbrados y por demás aburre a veces, sino a un bueno-malo que es más interesante. Esta forma de ser de Vegeta no le permite expresar sus emociones y sentimientos abiertamente, por eso es divertido ponerlo en medio de una situación en la que se vea con ese dilema. Después de tanto tiempo tratarlo, me ha llegado a agradar mucho y si cambiara ya no sería él ni tampoco me gustaría... además no SOLO me encanta por su carácter... sigh, que lástima que ya esté casado... –los ojos de Alondra comienzan a brillar (imaginen en que está pensando).

Ajeno a la conversación, Lennon tomó otra tarjeta.

– ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que es difícil escribir algo?.

– Como dije antes, sobre uno del que no sepas –respondió Alondra–. Uno debe documentarse bien sobre los personajes. Justo ahora tengo un prospecto de un fic con GUNNM (Battle Angel Alita), pero se me hace un poco difícil por los personajes. Escribir drama me parece un poco mas complejo que la comedia.

– ¿Has tenido el llamado "bloqueo de escritor"? –continuó el cantante.

– Ufff.. sí, muchas veces, ¡ja, ja!. Eso me pasa sobre todo cuando tengo muchas obligaciones ya sea por la universidad, prácticas en salidas de campo y otras cosas. También eso depende de como esté de humor para escribir... eso me pasaba mucho con "Herencia" ya que tenía el final listo, pero la cosa era "cómo" llegar hasta allí... es un poco fastidioso ya que uno tiene muchas ideas y no sabe como acomodarlas a veces...

– ¿Por qué decidiste escribir "Herencia"?.

Me inspiré de un fic que leí llamado "Love Affairs" de Nyaar (se encuentra en el link: ), me llamaron la atención los personajes y recordé que hacía un tiempo se me había ocurrido hacer una historia de ese tipo, pero lo que me faltaba era un "villano"... así que me fijé en Nyaar ( es personaje del fic) y decidí adaptarla a mi historia que por muchas causas y demoras, ¡la terminé después de casi un año de su publicación!... así que por ahora prefiero evitar las historias largas, ya que hago un mejor trabajo con las cortas y sobre todo, que no quiero que se aburran los lectores, ¿no?.

– Claro, claro –asintió Eclipse–. Eso es lo mismo que le digo a ese par de escritores conocidos como Asiant y a Eagle, ¿Para que pierden el tiempo con esas historias taaaan largas cuando podrían hacer algo corto?.

– Es cierto, ya pasaron casi dos años desde el inicio de "La Alianza" y todavía no puedo regresar a Lambda –comentó Eta.

– De los fanfics que has escrito –continuó Lennon–. ¿Con cuál es que te sientes más satisfecha, Alondra?.

La joven escritora sonrió antes de responder.

– Con "Papá por Siempre" por mayoría de votos... yo la verdad nunca esperé que ese fic fuera tan aclamado por los lectores que siempre me escribían cuando me demoraba en colocar la continuación (y eso que tiene sólo 8 capítulos). A pesar de ser mi segunda historia, me fue mucho mejor que con "Herencia"... y la idea nació porque... bueno, estaba en una etapa de aburrimiento de las peleas y busqué una ruta de escape para relajarme... el resultado fue ese gracioso fic de Vegeta y Trunks bebé. Pero no quiero quedarme encasillada para siempre con esa historia. Mi otro fic "Un anillo..." también está recibiendo muy buenas críticas y lo considero un buen trabajo...

– Yo aún no entiendo como es que puede encontrar adorable a Veyita –comentó Eclipse–. Es como una mezcla entre Nakago y Cadmio, sólo que con un peinado sumamente extraño.

– Hmm, creo que sí –comentó Eta–. Podría llamarse Nakamio o Cadkago...

– Ese último me gusta –Eclipse parecía divertido–. Cadkago.

– Y... ejem... –continuó Alondra–. Por si acaso, también escribí un lemon de DBZ llamado "Amor en tiempos de Guerra" que recibió casi tan buenas críticas al igual que "Papá por Siempre" ya que no es nada parecido a lo que se muestra siempre porque no tiene nada vulgar, es... como decirlo, algo artístico... y si quieren leerlo sólo pídanle autorización a los dueños del Universo Anime que tienen unas copias por lo que accederán gustosos ya que... (ups... ya metí la pata -_-¡).

– ¿Un limón? ¿Cómo se escribe un limón? –preguntó John algo confundido.

– No, dije un lemon –corrigió Alondra–. Una historia erótica que las hay de varios tipos, como los yaois y echii que no me agradan para nada, ni siquiera los miro. Bueno, si gustan podrán encontrar mi fic en la pagina de Fer de "Fanfics en Español" ()

Eclipse se golpeó una palma con el puño efusivamente.

– ¡Excelente! –exclamó mientras algunos pensamientos pervertidos circulaban por su oscura mente–. Habrá que convencer a los dueños de publicarlo.

– Hey, la entrevista todavía no termina –gruñó Eta–. De los personajes que has creado para tus historias, ¿cuál es tu preferido?.

– Al principio sólo usaba a los clásicos personajes de la serie, Eta, para el caso de DBZ. Pero para utilidad de mis fics, creé a Kaissa, la misteriosa y sufrida madre del príncipe Vegeta en "Un anillo..." y a Rumi la dulce invidente que conoce Vegeta en "Una luz en la oscuridad". Pero últimamente decidí darle vida al personaje de Panty Kurosawa, que aparece en "Fanfic Wars" de Ryoga Sith, aunque debo aclarar que este personaje lo adapté de un fic que leí en inglés hace mucho tiempo y con el debido permiso de su creador, lo adapté a mi estilo y gusto, cambiándolo casi por completo y hasta ahora es la que más me agrada porque le dí parte de mi personalidad aparte de otras habilidades y el resultado fue esa joven jedi y experta en Aikido que aparece en el respectivo fanfic y últimamente en el sidestory que la podrán encontrar en esa página e incluso yo misma participo como su maestra. Tengo muchos otros personajes por crear, pero eso ya será más adelante.

– ¿Cuál consideras que ha sido tu peor historia? –preguntó Eclipse.

– Peor, peor... bueno, Eclipse, reconozco que cometí muchos errores con "Herencia", y eso fue porque era la primera vez que escribía un fic de este tipo, además que tenía muchas escenas repetitivas y eso en algunos momentos me desesperaba porque no sabía como continuar la historia. Digamos que con ese fic expuse todos mis errores y eso me ayudó a mejorar al escribir mis otras historias.

– ¿Cuál es o cuáles son tus fanfics favoritos? –inquirió Lennon.

– Hay muchos que me han gustado, si los nombrara no terminaría nunca pero puedo mencionar a "Don´t be silly", "Boy meet girls", "El león no es como lo pintan" de Saltamontes, "Nuestra vida juntos", "Dragon ball 1/2", "Una historia de amor", "Dos locos tras el cristal de plata", "Universos paralelos", "Father´s love" ... algunos de los cuales están en Ciudad Satán () y muchos otros fics, la gran parte de ellos en inglés, que son excelentes.

– De los personajes de otras historias, ¿cuál es tu favorito? –le preguntó Eta.

– No he leído muchos fics con personajes ajenos a la serie, Eta, pero uno de los que más me agradó fue Rya que viene a ser la hermana de Vegeta en el fic "Universos Paralelos" perteneciente a Susy. También últimamente me han comenzado a agradar algunos personajes de "Fanfics Wars"... tengo muchos fanfics pendientes que prometo leerlos.

John Lennon tomó la tarjeta que Eclipse le ofrecía y leyó su contenido.

– ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes en mente para el futuro?.

– Por ahora mi principal preocupación es acabar con los fics que ya tengo empezados como "Un anillo...", "Tu, yo... y mi papá", "Un deseo inesperado" que es un crossover, además del sidestory de Panty. Una vez que termine tengo en mente muchos proyectos como un multiover que será como una continuación del sidestory de Panty en la que mezclaré series como DBZ, Star wars, Starcraft, Aliens... y otras series. Tal vez escriba un crossover con Gunnm... pero todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso.

– ¿Dejarías algún día el mundo de los fanfics? –le inquirió Eclipse.

– Eso no podría decirlo, Eclipse, todo depende de como me vaya en mi carrera, porque si viajo a otro país puede que ya no escriba tan seguido como antes, pero siempre me mantendré en contacto con tan maravillosos amigos que he echo a través de la red... uno nunca sabe lo que le deparará el futuro...

– ¿Qué mensaje darías a todos los escritores de fanfics? –preguntó Eta, levitándo otra tarjeta frente a él.

– Otakus, si tiene una historia no tengan temor y mándenla. Nadie los va a criticar por su trabajo y si lo hacen, no se detengan por eso y sigan adelante ya que el único enemigo de cada uno es uno mismo por los temores. Entonces, anímense y manden sus historias, no se arrepentirán... y sobre todo, nunca dejen de soñar.

– Ahora –anunció Eclipse–. Vienen las preguntas relámpago, y dejaremos que nuestro invitado especial las haga.

Eclipse le extendió las tarjetas con las preguntas a John, quien las tomó con sumo cuidado y luego empezó a leerlas.

– Número uno, mejor anime.

– ¡¡Dragon Ball Z por supuesto!!.. aunque también Ranma 1/2, Evangelion y el manga de GUNNM.

– Número dos, peor anime.

– Un tiempo pasaron una serie llamada "La novicia rebelde" que decía llamarse anime... era una verdadera basura, sin ningún sentido. Gracias a Kami la sacaron... uff.

Eclipse enarcó una ceja contrariado.

– ¿Había un anime llamado "La Novicia rebelde"? –hizo una pausa–. ¿En serio existía eso?. Creo que entonces no habría problema sí me hicieran un anime a mí, después de todo mis aventuras son increíbles...

– Ja, Ja, Ja... yo he visto ese anime y déjame decirte que hasta la vida de la novicia rebelde es más emocionante que la tuya –se burló Eta.

– ¿Vas a dejar de fastidiar, Alakazam? –exclamó Eclipse mostrando los dientes–. No puede ser peor que estar contigo.

– Número tres, mejor personaje masculino –continuó John Lennon, ignorando a los peculiares entrevistadores.

– ¡¡Vegeta por encima de todos!!.

– Número cuatro, peor personaje masculino.

– Un afeminado que sale en Saber Marionette J llamado Mitsurugi Hanagata... ¡Es un ridículo, lo detesto!.

– Número cinco, mejor personaje femenino

– Gally (Alita de GUNNM), Ranma (En su forma de mujer)... ¡ah! y también Amy Mizuno, esa chica es un genio.

– Número seis, peor personaje femenino

– Musashi (Jesse) de Pokemon, Saori de Saint Seiya y Kodashi de Ranma 1/2

– Número siete, mejor canción de anime

– Hay muchas como "Ai Oboete Imasuka" (Do you remember love?) de Macross, "Cruel Angel´s thesis" de Evangelion y los openings de Ah! Megamisama y Saber Marionette J.

– Número ocho, peor canción de anime

– No tengo ninguna que no me guste, pero podría mencionar al ending de la primera parte de DBZ.

– Número nueve, mejor mascota de anime.

– Pikachú.

– Número diez, peor mascota de anime.

– Chu-chu de Utena.

– Número once, mejor villano.

– Gendou Ikari (por lo antipático) y Makoto Shishio de Rurouni Kenshin.

– Número doce, peor villano.

– Pilaf de DB y el Equipo Roquet de Pokémon.

– Y eso fue todo, ahora...

– Un momento –dijo John, interrumpiendo a Eta–. Yo tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes. ¿De qué diablos se trató todo esto?. Yo creía que íbamos a hablar de música, o acerca de cómo fue que me mataron, o...

– Esto es sobre anime y fanfics, amigo –le interrumpió Eclipse–. ¿Qué acaso Yoko nunca te habló de eso?.

– Ehhh... no.

– Bueno, en esa época a las justas daban Meteoro y Astroboy, qué esperabas –intervino Eta–. Decía que ahora, para terminar, John Lennon nos interpretará una de sus canciones más...

– ¡Esperen! Nadie me dijo que tenía que cantar –protestó John.

– Baaaaah, si no vas a cantar entonces para qué estás acá –gruñó Eclipse.

– No, eso no está en el contrato, y...

– Por favor –dijo Eta–. No le cuesta nada, además cuál es la diferencia si ya está muerto.

John Lennon volvió la mirada hacia Uranai Baba, que estaba al otro lado del estudio. La anciana simplemente se hizo la desentendida.

– Bueno, bueno, está bien –aceptó John finalmente. Ryo se acercó hacia él y le ofreció una guitarra–. Voy a cantar una de mis canciones preferidas, "In my life", y se la dedico a Yoko y a mis ex-compañeros del grupo, que dudo que me estén viendo ahora, pero sólo por si acaso... Paul, Linda te manda saludos.

Luego de enviar su dedicatoria, John Lennon empezó a tocar la guitarra y a entonar aquella melodiosa canción frente al micrófono.

– There are places I'll remember, all my life though some have changed...

– Un momento, un momento –interrumpió Ryo, rompiendo con el encanto provocado por aquella hermosa canción–.- Perdonen la interrupción, pero...

Eclipse, Alondra, Eta y John se miraron entre sí extrañados y luego voltearon a ver a Ryo, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Eclipse visiblemente molesto–. Sí es para que te aumentemos el salario olvídalo, zoquete.

– Sí, y yo espero que no hayas interrumpido una de las mejores canciones de los Beatles para venir con la estupidez de que quieres reemplazar a Nakago.

– Aquí vienen otra vez... –suspiró la invitada–. ¿Qué no pueden quedarse quietos y escuchar la canción?... a ver chico, lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido porque sino John se va a desanimar de cantar y yo podría enojarme mucho contigo`_´

– Eh, bueno –titubeó Ryo tímidamente–. Yo también quiero hacer una dedicatoria... sí me lo permiten –se volvió hacia las cámaras–. Ami, te dedicó esta hermosa canción –se giró hacia Lennon–. Ya puede continuar.

John miró al chico con una expresión de pocos amigos y luego continuó cantando.

– ... some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain...

Detrás de las cámaras y frente al escenario, Maya suspiró embelesada con aquella encantadora melodía.

– Ah, ojalá alguien me dedicará una canción... .

Emocionado con la oportunidad que se le presentaba, Shigeru sonrió alegremente y se volvió hacia donde estaba su guitarra, pero... .

– ¡No está! –exclamó horrorizado–. ¿Dónde demonios la dejé?.

A un costado de él, Makoto se llevó la mano a la boca mientras reía maliciosamente.

– Je, Je, Je... se la dieron a Lennon para que cantara –le informó–. Lástima, compañero.

Shigeru cayó de rodillas al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y alzando el rostro hacia el techo dio un grito con todas sus fuerzas:

– ¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO!! ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL?!!!.

Justo en ese instante, Ryo se reunió con sus compañeros de trabajo y se paró al lado de Shigeru.

– Ah, señor Shigeru, espero que no le haya molestado que tomara su guitarra para ofrecérsela a John Lennon –dijo Ryo en tono de disculpas. La cabeza de Shigeru giró 90 grados completos para observar al muchacho con una mirada que contenía la más pura furia asesina.

– Tú fuiste... –murmuró Shigeru con voz sepulcral, mientras se acercaba a Ryo con un aura maligna cubriéndolo.

* * * *

Detrás del escenario, Lina y Asuka se acercaron la una a la otra hasta casi rozarse.

– Repite lo que dijiste, bruja –le azuzó Asuka–. Repítelo.

– Que eres una loca –replicó Lina–. Una verdadera loca.

Llena de furia, Asuka extendió su mano y le plantó una fuerte bofetada a la pobre hechicera.

– Que te sirva de lección –murmuró Asuka orgullosamente.

Como respuesta, Lina se volvió hacia la piloto del Eva-02 y se le lanzó encima para caerle a golpes mientras Ayanami las miraba en completo silencio.

– Genial –farfulló Eron desde un apartado rincón–. Como sí no tuviéramos suficiente con aguantar a ese zoquete enmascarado ahora tenemos que soportar a ese par de maniáticas.

Arlakk sonrió divertido con la pelea.

– Vamos, Eron, hay que admitir que esto no se ve todos los días.

De pronto, Asuka se liberó de Lina, corrió hacia un rincón y se armó de una enorme cuchara hecha de bronce con la leyenda "Fic Soup".

– Ahora me las pagarás, perra.

Lina abrió los ojos enormemente y su rostro adquirió un color pálido. Al mismo tiempo, Arlakk y Eron abrieron sus bocas y ojos lo más que pudieron, presos del terror.

– No, espera, ese es un premio que le dieron a Julián por un fic que... .

Antes de que Lina pudiera terminar la frase, la piloto del Eva-02 le estrelló la gigantesca cuchara en la cabeza.

– No me interesa, bruja.

Lina alzó los ojos, sonrió levemente y se desplomó en el suelo como sí fuera un costal de patatas.

Al ver lo ocurrido, Eron alzó el rostro hacia arriba y se llevó la mano a la frente, maldiciendo su suerte.

– ¡Dios! –se volvió hacia Arlakk–. Tú tendrás que explicárselo al patrón.

* * * *

– ... in my life, I love you more.

John terminó de tocar su canción, dejando maravilladas a Alondra y a Maya.

– Bravo, bravo –aplaudió Eclipse–. Definitivamente no hay nadie que cante como tú, John.

El cantante de los Beatles sonrió agradecido.

– Tenía mucho que no hacía esto –comentó.

– Snif... me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos en Lambda –sollozó Eta secándose una pequeña lágrima.

– Justamente con esta canción me inspiré en la creación de "Un anillo..." –comentó Alondra suspirando–. No cabe duda que los Beatles son lo mejor... el final perfecto.

Eclipse se volvió hacia las cámaras para hacer un importante anuncio.

– Bien, Alondra, ahora es el turno de que nuestra modelo te entregue el famoso reconocimiento que le damos a todos los escritores de fanfics –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Eta–, ¿no es así, Raticate?.

– ¡Por supuesto, Solsticio! –respondió Eta con una gran sonrisa, logrando que Eclipse lo observara con algo de enfado–. Nuestra patrocinadora Asuka Langley Souryu le entregará a nuestra invitada un reconocimiento por su participación.

– ¿En serio?.. pues muchas gracias... –sonrió Alondra y luego añadió–: ¡Ah!, y antes de que me olvide les aviso que estoy en la construcción de mi propia web personal así que en cuanto la tenga lista se los comunicaré por intermedio de Eagle que me está ayudando en el proyecto. Eso será muy pronto, amigos.-_^

Pero los segundos pasaron sin que nada ocurriera.

– Eh, creo que la modelo ya se tardo algo –señaló Eclipse–. ¿Qué será lo que ha ocurrido?.

– Bueno, ya no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, que pase Rei Ayanami a entregar el premio –ordenó Eta.

– Como quieran... además tengo que ir a estudiar, terminar unas ilustraciones de un manga y después de eso a mi práctica de Aikido... –dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a su reloj.

Pero justo en ese instante, Asuka salió de entre las cortinas con un ojo morado y llevando el reconocimiento entre sus manos.

– Bien, Alondra, aquí está el premio –se giró hacia Eclipse y Eta–. Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve que ajustarle las cuentas a una bruja.

– Con que no hayas roto nada –murmuró Eta temeroso.

Asuka le lanzó una mirada agresiva.

– Claro que no, gato tonto. Sólo abollé una vieja cuchara de bronce que había por ahí.

– ¡Diablos! –exclamó Eclipse–. Esa debe ser la cuchara de bronce que le dio Ryoji como premio en Fic Soup. Recuerdo que a Asiant le dieron una por su historia.

– Bronce, bronce... –murmuró Eta–. Bueno, menos mal que no ganó la de oro... hasta el momento debemos realizar un gasto aproximado de 800 dólares.

De pronto, las puertas que conducían a la habitación donde se estaba transmitiendo explotaron en mil pedazos, levantando una nube de polvo.

Makoto, Armando y Maya volvieron la vista hacia la puerta y sus rostros mostraron diversos grados de histeria y horror.

– No, Dios, por favor no –imploró Armando–. No de nuevo.

– Shi... ¡¡Shigeru!! –exclamó Makoto–. ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tenemos problemas!.

Shigeru hizo a un lado uno de los brazos de Ryo (el cual había arrancado de un hachazo), poniéndolo junto con las demás extremidades y el tórax del muchacho.

– Maldición, siempre tiene que pasar algo así –dijo Shigeru con voz temblorosa.

– Lo mismo digo yo –comentó la cabeza de Ryo que todavía seguía con vida–. ¡Hey! El suelo huele a goma de mascar.

Eclipse llevó su rostro hacia la entrada y abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer la figura de Warrior Borealis en medio del humo.

– ¡Ah! –gritó–. ¡Es el maníaco que vende las fotos hentai de Pokémon!.

Borealis soltó una risista malévola.

Eta dio un saltó y se plantó frente al Warrior, mirándolo extrañado.

– ¡Hey! –exclamó Eta–. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Borealis?!.

Pero Borealis hizo como que no había escuchado nada, enseguida levantó un brazo y señaló hacia donde estaban Alondra, John y Eclipse.

– He venido por ti –masculló.

– Hay algo muy raro en este sujeto... y no sé por que esto me resulta extrañamente familiar... esos ojos no son normales –murmuró la escritora frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie.

De inmediato Eclipse se arrodilló en el suelo, juntó las manos como sí fuera a rezar y bajó la cabeza.

– Te lo juro, camarada, no fue mi culpa –le aseguró–. Yo no hice nada que Minako no quisiera hacer y sí metí mi manota en su... .

– ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! –le interrumpió Borealis–. Hablo de la chica que está parada junto a ti.

Eclipse abrió un ojo y alzó levemente el rostro.

– ¿En serio no estás molesto por...?.

Alondra alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

– ¿¿Yo??... –Lo miró por unos instantes y sonriendo dijo–: No sé quien diablos seas, pero se me hace que tú no eres quien aparentas ser...

– Sí, he venido a apoderarme del poder Fanwriter.

Eclipse, Eta y todos los demás se miraron entre sí, imaginando que probablemente Warrior Borealis había perdido el juicio. En cambio Alondra continuaba observándolo sin sorprenderse demasiado...

– ¿El qué? –preguntó Armando.

Eclipse se acercó a Eta y Alondra hasta casi rozarse con ellos.

– Seguramente Minako ya le platicó de la cita que tuvimos y se volvió loco -les susurró

Eta miró a Eclipse con suspicacia.

– Ah, ya veo –gruñó Eta–. Si le pasa algo a Borealis no sé cómo me consigues otro guerrero para seguir luchando contra nuestros enemigos.

– Descuida, Onix –murmuró Eclipse tranquilamente como quitándole importancia al asunto–. Revivimos a Warrior Triangle y asunto arreglado.

– Díganme que esto es parte del show, por favor –suplicó Lennon esperanzado–. Es sólo parte del programa, ¿verdad?.

– Será mejor que te quedes atrás, John –dijo Alondra sin voltear a verle y se dirigió a los demás–. Ya he visto esto antes cuando escribí "Herencia" y se nota en sus ojos (los cuales estaban de un rojo intenso) ... chicos, ese sujeto que según veo es conocido de ustedes está poseído por algún "ente" que al parecer tomó control de todo su ser... no se vayan a confiar...

Eta giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia el Warrior.

– Ya veo, tú no eres Borealis.

Warrior Borealis bajó la mirada levemente, sonrió malévolamente y frunció el entrecejo.

– Así es, he cambiado y no soy el mismo de antes. –Guardó silencio y con un grito empezó a desplegar una poderosa aura de energía, arrojando a Eta a los pies de Alondra, Eclipse y John–. Veo que te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede, gatito, mi nombre es Bebi y soy un Tsufuru.

Eclipse enarcó una ceja y puso cara de no entender nada.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿un Tsufuru?.

– He tomado posesión de este cuerpo con el único fin de apoderarme de Alondra –explicó Borealis–. Así podré obtener el ansiado poder Fanwriter.

– Ya veo.. así que no fuiste destruído cuando apareciste en DB GT, bueno.. la verdad ni me importa mucho tu existencia porque yo no veo esa serie... –dijo Alondra sacándose los lentes y limpiándolos con un pañuelo.

– Exacto. Escape por el retrete de la nave en la que huía, justo unos segundos antes de que la nave cayera al sol por culpa de Goku –le explicó Bebi sin poder ocultar el enfado que le producía el recordar tan bochornosos momentos–. Me tomó mucho tiempo quitarme el mal olor de W.C.

Eclipse se rascó la cabeza.

– Sigo sin entender nada.

Asuka frunció el entrecejo con enfado y se acercó a Borealis con un actitud altanera y dispuesta a sacarlo a patadas.

– Escucha tú, quien quiera que seas, no puede venir aquí e irrumpir en mi programa.

– ¡Asuka! –gritó Eta desde el suelo– ¡Aléjate de él o quedarás congelada el resto de tu vida!.

Borealis observó a Asuka y rió en un susurró apenas audible.

– Tonta, tú no eres rival para mí –alzó un brazo, liberando una ráfaga de aire congelante que arrojó a Asuka por los aires hasta el otro lado del salón. Warrior Borealis miró su puño, excitado–. Esto es fascinante, el poder que tengo es increíble. Hice bien en cambiarme de cuerpo antes de venir.

Eclipse se giró hacia Alondra en busca de una explicación.

– Oye, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a ese chico y qué demonios es lo que quiere?.

– Pues yo...

– Es muy simple, enmascarado –intervino Borealis antes de que la escritora pudiera responder–. Todo mundo se la lleva escribiendo fanfics de Dragon Ball Z, pero ¿qué hay de Dragon Ball GT?, es la mejor de todas –apretó los puños dominado por la furia–. Todos me ignoran. Es injusto, a partir de ahora tomaré el control de Alondra. Con su cuerpo y habilidades de escritora empezaré a escribir sólo Fanfics de Dragon Ball GT, y yo seré el personaje más famoso de todos. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!.

– Otro loco envidioso... yo nunca escribiría sobre esa serie porque a parte de que nunca la he visto me parece tonta y sin sentido (con excepciones a la regla, claro)... ja, pero ni pienses que podrás lograr lo que planeas. Eres sólo un bocón y con esa actitud sólo me dan ganas de escribir alguna escena de muerte para tí al mismo estilo de la que escribí para Nyaar en "Herencia"... con mucha sangre... –respondió en tono desafiante pero en el fondo pensaba preocupada–. "Ay, ay... si es lo que pienso esto me pinta mal.. ¿por qué no vino Vegeta ahora que lo necesito?"

– ¿Fanfics de Dragon Ball GT? –murmuró Eclipse en tono pensativo–. Eh, no me lo tomes a mal, Bebi, pero realmente esa es la peor de todas las historias de Dragon Ball, ¿no, Alondra?.

– No es que sea la peor, Eclipse... –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Bebi mientras sacaba unas extrañas agujas de un bolsillo de su pantalón–. Es sólo que no me llama la atención porque a diferencia de DBZ, esas subidas y bajadas de poder tan abismales que hay en la serie me parecen un tanto exageradas y como que le hacen perder el encanto original que ganó DB en la temporada anterior... incluso el diseño de los personajes no me gusta... .

– Sí, además no me convence eso de que el estado Súper-Saiya-jin 4 sea convertirse en un mono –comentó Eta.

Borealis les lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¿Cómo se atreven, malditos? No se los perdonaré –empezó a elevar su aura con fuerza, lanzando ráfagas de aire en torno a él–. ¡¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca se los perdonaré!!.

Eclipse alzó el brazo para protegerse el rostro. El viento que Warrior Borealis estaba generando tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrojar a cualquiera por los suelos en caso de que alguno perdiera el equilibrio. De repente el pobre de John fue empujado y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

– Genial, Seel –exclamó Eclipse, dirigiéndose a Eta–. ¿Qué hacemos?. Sí permitimos que este loco se salga con la suya se verá muy mal ante los televidentes.

– Ahora sí que nos haría falta Veyita –respondió el gato.

– O Cadmio o Nakago en su defecto –murmuró Eclipse.

De pronto, Shigeru, Makoto y Armando se armaron rápidamente con cuanto encontraron por ahí (una escoba, un placa verde que contenía una imagen de Asuka y Ayanami y la leyenda "Lo mejor de Junio 99/BlackWolf" y una aspiradora automática).

– Nosotros lo detendremos –anunció Shigeru–. Así nos ganaremos ese bono que los patrones nunca nos han dado.

– ¡Sí! –convinieron Makoto y Armando, lanzándose al ataque.

Bebi lo vio venir y alzó sus brazos, listo para usar uno de los ataques de Warrior Borealis. Extendió sus brazos y cruzó ambas manos formando una 'x'. Frente a sus palmas, se empezó a formar una pequeña esfera de energía congelante que poco a poco fue haciéndose más grande, hasta que finalmente, cuando logró el poder suficiente, la arrojó.

– Northern Ice Storm!.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo... Only a Northern Song?! –preguntó John Lennon sumamente contrariado.

– ¡¡No es una canción, John!!... luego hablaremos todo lo que quieras del Anthology II, ahora pon los pies en la tierra, cierra la boca y cúbrete!! –gritó Alondra tirándose al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el ex-beatle.

Ante el embate de tan poderoso ataque, Makoto, Shigeru y Armando salieron despedidos por los aires en medio de una ventisca de aire congelante y se estrellaron uno por uno en la pared, dejando sus siluetas en los muros antes de desmayarse... x__X

– Escoba, una aspiradora y un premio... 5+100+300... llevamos un aproximado de 1100 dólares, sin contar los gastos de reparación de aquella pared, lo cual deja un total de 1300 dólares –dijo Eta.

– Rayos, ese tipo es muy poderoso, Rhydon –comentó Eclipse–. ¿Por qué no peleas con él?..

El gato lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su frente.

– Claro, Eclipse, él me puede encerrar en un ataúd de hielo y yo le voy a arrojar una roca con mi poder psíquico... qué pelea tan pareja.

– Opino lo mismo, Eta... ese sujeto es un ambicioso y además un acomplejado social... pero no le tengo miedo, mi kanji me protege... –respondió acomodando sus agujas en su mano lista para usarlas. (Alondra es muy buena usando esas armas las que puede lanzar con mortal precisión).

– Vaya –masculló Bebi, mirando a Eta–. Tú debes ser Eta, el famoso gato del planeta Lambda, mejor aléjate de aquí, basura –soltó una risita–. Mientras permanezca en el cuerpo de tu amigo Warrior Borealis no podrás hacerme nada –llevó su mirada hacia Alondra–. Es hora de que vengas conmigo.

– Un momento –intervino Eclipse, interponiéndose entre el Tsufuru y Alondra–. No te la llevarás sin que tengamos una batalla... –alzó el brazo, señalándolo–. ¡Ve Tangela!.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Eclipse se volvió hacia Eta, extrañado.

– ¿Qué no vas a atacar, Mr. Mime?.

– ¡Mr. Mime tu abuela! ¡¡Ya te dije que él me lleva 100,000 unidades de poder de pelea!! –estalló Eta.

Bebi dio un paso al frente y sonrió confiadamente.

– Vamos, payasos, ataquen sí se atreven.

– Pues sí él no lo hace lo haré yo –anunció Eclipse, tronándose los dedos–. Tengo mucho tiempo que no tengo una batalla y no hará mal algo de ejercicio.

– ¡Oh, cielos! –se lamentó Eta– ... iré a llamar a una ambulancia.

Eclipse se plantó frente a Borealis y levantó los puños.

– Ni creas que me asustas, bufón. No porque tengas el cuerpo de Warrior Borealis significa que ganarás. Una batalla no termina hasta que... no, espera... eh, árbol que crece torcido... nah, ya se me olvido.

Borealis lo miró fijamente.

– Tú debes ser Eclipse, el famoso Espía Estelar del planeta Xeo –llevó ambas manos a un costado–. Es probable que te conviertas en el rival indicado para probar mis nuevos y maravillosos poderes –una esfera de luz resplandeciente apareció entre sus palmas, lanzándo destellos en distintas direcciones–. _¡Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Haaaaaa!._

Con una increíble velocidad, Warrior Borealis arrojó un Kame-Hame-Ha contra Eta y Eclipse, lanzándolos lejos. Borealis sonrió con satisfacción y luego empezó a acercarse a Alondra con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

– ¡Rayos!... este loco sí que es necio. Lo peor de todo es que si logra sus objetivos arruinará mi reputación ya que mancillará el nombre de DBZ –dijo retrocediendo y apuntando a Bebi con una de sus pequeñas armas–. En estos momentos si viniera Panty sería de mucha ayuda ya que su habilidad de devolver poderes le dá una gran ventaja sobre los ataques... y lo vuelvo a repetir...¡¿dónde estás Vegeta?!.

– Creo que ahora sí estamos en verdaderos problemas –murmuró John Lennon. Volvió la vista hacia donde se suponía que Uranai Baba estaba, pero la anciana hacía mucho rato que había huido del lugar. "Genial", pensó.

Borealis iba a lanzar su energía contra Alondra, pero nuevamente Eclipse se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Espera! Ya te dije que no le harás nada a esta dama –exclamó Eclipse valerosamente.

– No es necesario que hagas esto Eclipse... ¿qué no lo entiendes?... ha controlado completamente a tu amigo... ¡sería ilógico que tu le ganes por más que te esfuerces! –dijo Alondra tratando de disuadirlo.

– Sí, sí, y además está en el contrato que si algo le pasa a uno de los invitados los entrevistadores somos despedidos –respondió Eclipse, haciendo que Alondra y John se fueran de espaldas.

– Vaya, ¿no aprendes? –se burló Borealis mientras elevaba su aura y preparaba un nuevo ataque–. Creo que tendré que darte una lección mucho más dura que la anterior... .

* * * *

Arlakk y Eron contemplaban desde lejos la escena, sumamente preocupados.

– ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Eron–. Esto sí que es un lío. Al jefe no le va a gustar nada.

– Bueno, él los trajo así que es su responsabilidad, no creo que...

Arlakk dejó de hablar al sentir que algo chocaba contra su pie. Bajó la vista y vio, horrorizado, que se trataba de la cabeza de Ryo.

– ¡¡Aaaaaggh!! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –exclamó, asqueado.

– Es una cabeza –respondió Eron con tranquilidad.

– Por favor –murmuró la cabeza de Ryo–. Arrójenme hasta donde se encuentra Eclipse... se los ruego.

Ambos sujetos se vieron el uno al otro con algo de incomodidad.

– Yo no pienso agarrar esa cosa –dijo Eron.

– Yo tampoco –respondió Arlakk.

– Bueno, entonces sólo queda una solución.

La cabeza de Ryo recibió una patada de Arlakk en pleno rostro, la cual logró el cometido de que pudiera quedar al lado de Eclipse, pero sin embargo, también quedó algo cerca de Borealis.

* * * * 

Eclipse ya se veía a sí mismo en el otro mundo, pero antes de que Borealis pudiera lanzar su ataque, ambos vieron venir hacia ellos un objeto rodando. Se trataba de la cabeza de nuestro amigo Ryo Urawa.

– ¡Hey! –exclamó el espía–. Yo no pedí tacos de seso.

– Hmmm, esa escena se me hace familiar... ¿en qué capítulo la vi? –comentó Alondra.

– ¡¿En serio?! –le preguntó John sumamente incrédulo–. Esto parece satanismo.

– Sí... John, te recomiendo que veas la serie... y si salimos ilesos de esta te prestaré algunos de mis videos de DBZ.

– Eclipse –empezó Ryo–. Eclipse, escucha, no es un pecado luchar por la justicia...

– ¿Ryo? –preguntó Eclipse–. ¿Pero que fue lo que te hicieron, muchacho?.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos está hablando? –preguntó Eta sumamente extrañado.

– Por favor, Eclipse –continuó Ryo–. Derrota a Bebi y evita que la Tierra sea destruida... y protege a Ami en mi nombre...

– Ya basta, sólo dices tonterías –lo interrumpió Borealis. Dando unos cuantos pasos, Borealis incrustó su bota contra la cabeza de Ryo, despedazándola por completo y dejando una masa informe de sesos, nervios, y sangre.

Eclipse observó aquella acción, completamente horrorizado.

– Argg... eso fue grotesco... –dijo Alondra, haciendo una mueca de asco–. Hasta en la clase de patología es más agradable ver sesos... pero no entiendo por qué... ¡ah, ya la paro!... –se sobresaltó–. Eta, quizás con la impresión el encapuchado logre despertar sus poderes que lleva escondidos... bueno, si es que los tiene -_-¡

– ¡Excelente! –exclamó Eta–. ¡Eso es lo que necesitaba Eclipse! ¡Ahora debe traspasar el umbral y elevar su ki al máximo!.

Sin embargo, el único umbral que traspasó Eclipse fue el de la inconsciencia; cayó desmayado por el asco de ver aquella masa.

– Oh no –murmuró John–. Ahora SÍ estamos en verdaderos problemas.

– No lo creas... –le dijo Alondra al gato–. Escucha, Eta, estoy segura que dentro del cuerpo de ese tal Warrior Burneo... Bromeo... o como se llame, todavía existe el alma original de tu amigo, sólo que está oculta por la presencia de Bebi... ¡hay que buscar la manera de que regrese y tome posesión de nuevo de su cuerpo!.

– Ya sé, tal vez si Sailor Moon viniera e hiciera uno de sus estrambóticos bailes de curación, podríamos lograr algo... .

Warrior Borealis se cruzó de brazos y rió confiadamente en un susurro apenas audible.

– ¿Ese era el nivel de pelea que tenía el espía de Xeo? –murmuró con desprecio–. En realidad no significó nada, la única que me interesa es Alondra... Alondra.

– Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos -dijo Eta–. Adiós, mundo cruel.

Borealis se volvió hacia donde estaba la escritora de Fic´s para mirarla fijamente. Una sonrisa macabra iluminó su rostro.

– Ahora llevaré a cabo mi tan elaborado plan... .

- ¡¡No te acerques, insecto!! -gritó Alondra lanzándole un par de agujas que se le clavaron directamente en dos puntos del cuello y sin dar tiempo al guerrero de hacer algo.  
  
- ¡¡CARAMBA!! ¡¡Qué buena puntería, Alondra!!.. ahora sé para que sirven esas cosas... además de vacunar -dijo Eta sorprendido de la habilidad de la escritora.

- Le apunté a los puntos que tiene influencia en el sistema nervioso... se supone que de un momento a otro debe desmayarse... -le explicó Alondra al gato. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y Warrior Borealis seguía incólume y sonriendo...  
  
- ¿Que pasó?.. ¿no dijiste que caería inconsciente? -preguntó Eta sumamente nervioso.  
  
- No puedo entenderlo... tal vez sea porque está poseído y en ese caso atacar su cuerpo no surte efecto. Lamento decirte esto, amigo.. pero estamos en problemas... sólo espero no matarte si es que ese loco me hace escribir sobre ti en mis historias, Eta.  
  
- Ahora sí se acabó el juego... -dijo el guerrero poseído, haciendo pedazos las agujas que tenía en su cuello. Alondra se cubrió con ambos brazos...

– ¡Alto ahí, villano! –se oyó gritar a una chica desde las sombras–. Interrumpir en un programa como este es una ofensa grave... ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la Justicia!... .

Borealis frunció el entrecejo, molesto con la interrupción y llevó su rostro hacia el sitio de donde venía la voz para averiguar de quien se tratataba.

– ¿Una qué? –preguntó–. ¿Qué demonios?.

– ¡¡Soy Sailor Moon!! –declaró la chica, acompañada por otras tres vestidas de forma muy similar–. ¡Y te castigaré... en el nombre de la luna!.

- ¿Sailor Moon? Genial, yo y mi bocota -se quejó Eta.

- Conste que tu lo pediste, gato... -Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Alondra cogió del cuello a Eta-. Es tiempo de que salgamos de aquí y dejemos a esas chicas hacer su numerito... .

- ¡¡Oye, espera no me lastimes así el cuello que no soy un gato cualquiera!!.

Eta se quejó, pero fue en vano, ya que Alondra lo sacó fuera ante la furiosa mirada de Bebi que había perdido su presa. Restándole importancia, Warrior Borealis alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocó sus manos en la cintura y soltó una sonora carcajada mirando a sus nuevas rivales...

– ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja! –se burló–. Ustedes deben ser las famosas Sailors Senshi de Juuban. Será mejor que larguen si no quieren morir. Ahora poseo el máximo poder del universo

– ¡Cierra la boca, villano! –le ordenó Sailor Jupiter–. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar este lugar tan sagrado para mi? –hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Eron y Arlakk–. Chicos... –canturreó dulcemente–, ¿cómo se encuentra Trunks, eh?.

Sailor Moon, Mars y Mercury se fueron de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Trunks? -murmuró Eta algo confundido todavía en brazos de Alondra.

Borealis frunció el entrecejo malévolamente y alzó un brazó para señalar a las defensoras de Juuban.

– Niñas ridículas, no me estorben o ya que me apoderé de Alondra escribiré un Fic donde un villano muy poderoso acabe con ustedes.

– Déjate de cosas, malvado usurpador de cuerpos –replicó Sailor Mars, volviendo el rostro hacia Sailor Moon–. Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza. Sacó un pequeño cetro de quien sabe donde y se dispuso a ejecutar uno de sus estrambóticos bailes.

– Te convertiré otra vez en un chico bueno.

Pero antes de que Sailor Moon pudiera hacerlo, un fino rayo de luz emergió de la oscuridad y le dio en las manos, despojándola de su maravillo cetro con el que pretendía librar a Borealis del malvado Bebi.

Eta, John y y Alondra volvieron la mirada hacia el sitio del disparo.

– ¡Sailor Venus! –exclamó Eta–. Ahora sí enloqueciste definitivamente...

John enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido de ver a tan peculiar grupo de chicas luciendo aquellas minifaldas tan atrevidas.

– Vaya y pensar que en mi época hacían tanto escándalo por las minifaldas. Aquí nadie ha hecho un solo comentario.

- A mi no me gustan las faldas... prefiero un buen par de pantalones.. pero en fin, son cosas de los animadores... -comentó por su lado Alondra.

Sailor Mars se volvió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su compañera Venus, enardecida por lo sucedido.

– Sailor Venus, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿y dónde rayos estabas?. Te hemos estado buscando durante horas.

Venus bajó el brazo y frunció el entrecejo malévolamente.

– No dejaré que le hagan daño al señor Bebi.

Borealis se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una risita maliciosa.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo, Minako.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jupiter–. ¿Cómo es que puedes estar ayudando a ese miserable, Sailor Venus?. Lo siguiente que harás será tratar de quitarme el amor de Trunks, maldita.

- ¿¿Trunks?? -pensó Eta, más confundido que antes para luego saltar de los brazos de la escritora que todavía lo tenía cargado.

En ese instante, Mercury se recubrió sus ojos con su visor azul y tras un momento, descubrió lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Oh no! –gritó–. Chicas, Sailor Venus también está poseída.

Maya se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a comerse las uñas.

– ¡Rápido! –exclamó–. ¡Llamen a un exorcista!.

Sailor Mars no se la pensó dos veces y se colocó frente a Warrior Borealis, dispuesta a enfrentarlo para ganar algo de tiempo.

– ¡Rápido! –gritó–. Que alguien le de su cetro a Sailor Moon.

Borealis cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro, preparando otro ataque.

– Ah no, no lo harán... Northern Ice Storm!.

– _Fire Soul!_ –exclamó Mars, lanzando una llamarada con sus manos para contener el ataque de Warrior Borealis.

Sin embargo, el poder de Warrior Borealis combinado con el de Bebi fue demasiado fuerte para que la pobre Senshi del fuego pudiera detenerlo y, tras unos segundos, Sailor Mars quedó convertida en una estatua de hielo.

- ¡¡Diablos!!... se le deben haber congelado todas las neuronas... ¡¡y todavía con esa minifalda!!... hasta a mí me dio frío, brrr... -dijo Alondra con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Asuka tuvo suerte de no terminar así -comentó Eta.

De repente Ayanami salió de entre las cortinas, recogió el cetro de Sailor Moon y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

– ¡Dame ese cetro! –le ordenó Sailor Venus–. ¡Lánzamelo!.

Ayanami volvió el rostro hacia ella e hizo exactamente lo que le ordenaba.

– Afirmativo.

– Ah, no puede ser, que bruta –murmuró Eron, dejando caer el rostro entre sus manos.

Afortunadamente, antes de que Ayanami lanzara el cetro a Sailor Venus, un objeto brillante salió de la nada clavándose en la muñeca de la sailor del amor...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¿¿PERO QUE FUE ESO?!! -gritó Sailor Venus tomando su lastimada mano, cuya herida había sido causada por una de las agujas de Alondra que se anticipó al movimiento de Ayanami. El escritora sonrió y gritó al gato:

- ¡¡ETA, VE POR EL CETRO, YA!! -dijo justo cuando la piloto del Eva-00 lanzaba el objeto ajeno a Bebi, siendo interceptado por el gato en el aire, atrapándolo con su boca en un prodigioso salto en una de esas secuencias de cámara lenta.

– ¡¡¡Nooo!!! –renegó Borealis para luego girarse hacia donde estaba Ayanami–. ¡Estúpida mocosa!... –alzó los brazos y arremetió contra ella con un ataque–. Northern Ice Storm!.

La piloto del Eva-00 quedo convertida en una reluciente figura de hielo.

– Pobre chica –murmuró John con preocupación–. La dejaron como una paleta.

- Creo que no hay mucha diferencia con la de antes... -dijo Eta, con el cetro de Sailor Moon a sus pies-. Fuiste muy oportuna, Alondra... creo que cuando queramos deshacernos de alguien, te avisaremos, je,je... .

- Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de poner en peligro a los dos... y en cuanto a Rei... uhm, me supongo que tendrá más repuestos en NERV, así que no hay porqué preocuparse...

– Eta, dame mi cetro –le gritó Sailor Moon.

Pero antes de que Eta pudiera hacerlo, Sailor Venus se lanzó sobre Sailor Moon para caerle a golpes.

– Llego la hora de ajustarte las cuentas, cretina, por tu culpa me quitaron el estelar de la serie... -volteó a ver a Alondra-. Luego de que acabe contigo me desquitaré con esa maldita que me lastimó hace poco... ¡¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!!.  
  
- Inmadura... -murmuró Alondra.

Entre tanto, Sailor Jupiter le salió al paso a Borealis y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, lanzando cientos de esferas de energía eléctrica en todas direcciones.

– _Jupiter Oak Evolution!_.

Borealis sólo se cruzó de brazos y proyectó una esfera de energía en torno a él para protegerse. Todos los ataques de Sailor Jupiter rebotaron en el escudo del Warrior y se estrellaron por todas partes, provocando una serie de explosiones que produjeron muchos daños.

- ¡No, no no! -se lamentó Eta-. Aagh, ya perdí la cuenta... pongámosle 10,000 dólares de una vez.

- Ay, pobre de Julián, esto no le a hacer mucha gracia en cuanto se entere... -luego pensó-: "Jum, si algún día estos locos decidieran hacer su programa en mi local, veré de conseguirme varias aseguradoras, por precaución... ufff...".

Sailor Mercury llevó su rostro hacia donde estaba Eta.

– Ni hablar, Eta, dale el cetro de Sailor Moon a tu amiga –le dijo, refiriéndose a Alondra–. Ella tendrá que hacerlo.

- ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -rió Eta nerviosamente, con una gota de sudor en su frente-. Ella viene de una dimensión menos loca que la nuestra, tendríamos que ver si quiere hacerlo...

- ¿¿Acaso te volviste loca, Mercury?? -gritó Alondra indignada-. YO jamás haría esos bailes tan ridículos y tengo tres buenas razones: uno, detesto las minifaldas; dos, dañaría mi reputación si me pusiera a hacer esas poses... y tres, ¡¡NO ME DA LA GANA!!.

Mientras tanto, Borealis lanzó un _Kame-Hame-Ha_ contra Sailor Jupiter poniéndola fuera de combate.

- Bueno, ya me harté -dijo Eta-. Voy a llamar a los demás Warriors de una buena vez...

- Argg... está bien, ni modo. ¡¡Eta, dame ese ridículo objeto!!... sólo espero que ninguno de mis colaboradores me vea hacer estas ridiculeces... -dijo Alondra decidida a hacerlo.

– Eso no será necesario –afirmó Trunks, llegando de repente–. Vi todo el programa y me tomé la libertad de reunir las esferas del dragón.

- ¡¡Es Trunks!! -exclamó Eron.  
  
- ¿¿¿Trunks??? -pensó Eta, al borde la locura.  
  
- ¡¡Mirai Trunks!!... ja, ja, esto es increíble. No cabe duda que eres muy oportuno, amigo... -dijo Alondra sonriendo-. Pero no olvides que después de que acabe toda esta locura y de que saludes a Lita, tenemos que regresar a trabajar con el diseño de mi page, ¿eh?.

- Eeehh, sí claro... no te preocupes... -dijo el chico de cabellos morados con una gota de sudor.

Trunks le entregó un pequeño bolso a Alondra y luego se volvió hacia Warrior Borealis, desplegando su aura.

– Ustedes invoquen a Shen Long mientras yo lo distraigo.

- ¿¿¿¿Trunks???? -dijo el gato todavía más alterado que no se explicaba la presencia de este extraño chico de cabellos morados y tan parecido a Veyita.

Trunks se le quedó viendo raro a Eta durante un instante y murmuró algo entre dientes. El Z-Senshi no aguardó un segundo más y se lanzó inmediatamente contra Warrior Borealis. Ambos contrincantes desaparecieron y aparecieron en distintos extremos, intercambiando golpes y contragolpes a una gran velocidad.

Mientras, Alondra y Eta sacaron las esferas del dragón y las pusieron en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de llamar a Shen Long, Eta cayó en cuenta de que las estrellas en las esferas eran negras y no rojas.

- Hmmm, si mal no recuerdo, creo que algo malo pasaba cuando se usaban las esferas con estrellas negras... -comentó el gato

Alondra hizo caso omiso de la observación del felino y llamó inmediatamente a Shen Long.

- Ahora no me voy a poner a pensar en colores, gato... y acabemos de una buena vez con este remedo de manicomio -dijo Alondra haciendo caso omiso de la observación del felino y luego llamó inmediatamente a Shen Long.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAL DE AHI, SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE CON NUESTROS DESEOS!!!!!!

De pronto las esferas comenzaron a emitir un fuerte resplandor y acto seguido, un enorme dragón de color rojo emergió de ellas hacia el cielo. En su camino, Shen Long se llevó de corbata el techo del Santuario.

Entretanto, Trunks, Borealis, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus interrumpieron sus respectivas peleas para observar al imponente dios dragón.

John se quedo literalmente sin palabras...

- ¡¡Ahora existen lagartos gigantes!!... este mundo si que está loco de verdad... ¿no estaré en WOODSTOCK de casualidad? -se dijo a sí mismo el artista.

El enorme dragón acercó su cabeza para mirar mejor a quienes lo habían invocado.

– Díganme, ¿cuáles son sus deseos? –preguntó Shen Long–. Sólo puedo cumplirles tres.

- Por favor, queremos que liberes a esos chicos del control de Bebi de una buena vez y lo saques de sus cuerpos!! -dijo Alondra con voz potente.

– Eso es muy fácil de hacer –respondió el dragón.

De pronto el cuerpo de Warrior Borealis comenzó a brillar. El Warrior se sujetó el estómago y luego cayó al suelo, convulsionándose.

– ¡¡¡Noooo!!! –gritó mientras un líquido gris y viscoso salía de su boca.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza y felicitó a Alondra.

– Bien hecho -sonrió el saiya-jin.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Sailor Venus volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? -se preguntó, retirando sus manos del cuello de Sailor Moon-. ¡¡Auch!!... ¿Y cómo me lastimé la mano?

– ¡Yo te diré lo que estabas haciendo! –gritó Sailor Moon al tiempo que le plantaba una buena cachetada para quitársela de encima.

Eta sonrió divertido y se volvió hacia Shen Long.

- Bueno, amigo Shen Long, ahora queremos que arregles todo este desastre y lo dejes como antes de que todos llegáramos.

– Eso es muy fácil de hacer –respondió el dragón mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

Enseguida, todos los destrozos provocados en el Santuario Secreto de Soullard por la batalla y las estupidez de algunos fueron reparados.

– ¡Increíble! –murmuró Shigeru mientras algunas aves cuantas revoloteaban por los aires y una luz celestial iluminaba el interior del Santuario en medio de una hermosa melodía.

- Me recuerdan mucho a los poderes de Belldandy... no cabe que este Dragón sabe hacer muy bien las cosas... por eso es el dios dragón. -comentó Alondra mientras un ave que justamente era una alondra se posaba en su mano haciendo que la joven sonriera...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Borealis recobrando la conciencia, y luego observó sus paradisíacos alrededores-. Vaya, debo estar en el cielo...

– Creo que aún queda un deseo –masculló Sailor Mercury.

- Hmmm, no se me ocurre qué podría ser -dijo Eta.

De pronto, la ambición se apoderó de John, Asuka, Shigeru, Makoto, Armando, Maya, Arenth, Arlakk, Trunks, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Eron. Todos comenzaron a pelear y discutir para ver quien pediría el último deseo.

– No y no –renegó John–. Usen ese deseo para revivirme.

– ¡Claro que no, cantante de segunda! –le espetó Eron–. Yo quiero ser el amo del mundo.

– ¡Yo quiero tener valor! –exclamó Armando.

– Pues sólo que te conviertan en dólar –declaró Asuka.

– Yo quiero volver a Lambda –murmuró Eta en voz alta.

- Yo quiero que revivan a... un momento, no puedo hablar de eso ahora -dijo Borealis.

- Vaya, vaya... hasta donde llega la codicia de algunos... -comentó Alondra apoyada en una de las columnas mientras observaba la discusión junto a Sailor Mercury.   
  
- Lo que me molesta es ver que mis amigas se comporten de esa manera... como si fuera lo más importante del mundo... -dijo la Sailor algo avergonzada.  
  
- ¡Nah!, déjalas... es divertido verlas así.. tanta vaina por un deseo... un deseo... uhm, aunque no sería mala idea desear trabajar con el maestro Toriyama... suena interesante. -respondió Alondra tocándose la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera advertirlo, Eclipse los apartó a todos con el chorro de agua de una manguera contra incendio que había por ahí.

– A un lado, bodoques –les dijo mientras cerraba la válvula–. Yo pediré el deseo y con él haré feliz a Alondra... –hizo una pausa y se giró hacia el dios dragón que aguardaba en las alturas–. Quiero que revivas a la última persona que murió y que se encuentra hoy entre nosotros.

- No me digas que... -murmuró la escritora.

– Eso es muy fácil de hacer –respondió el dragón mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de John Lennon, quien ya se imaginaba que de un momento a otro la aureola de su cabeza desparecería. Sin embargo los segundos transcurrieron sin que nada pasara.

– Hey, ¿qué paso? –preguntó John–. Sigo muerto.

Todos volvieron la mirada hacia Eclipse como echándole la culpa de lo sucedido.

– No me vean a mí –dijo el enmascarado, sonriendo–. El dragón es el que tiene la culpa.

De pronto, una luz celestial iluminó todo el recinto, y Ryo Urawa apareció ante todos, bajando del cielo, vestido con una túnica blanca y un arpa entre sus manos, mientras cantaba "Falling down from the skies, lovely angel queen is me...". Él era quien había revivido.

– Gracias, señor Eclipse, su deseo me volvió a la vida.

El gato de Lambda entornó ligeramente la mirada y se giró hacia Eclipse.

- ¡Mira la estupidez que hiciste! -exclamó Eta-. ¡Mejor hubiéramos pedido un poster de La Casa Voladora!

- Ja, Ja, ya me lo suponía... estos Asiant e Eagle son unos locos a la hora de las ideas, nunca cambiarán... -dijo la escritora mientras trataba en vano de contener la risa.

– No puedo creerlo –murmuró Ryo–. Estoy vivo... ¡vivo!.

Ryo estaba dando salto de alegría cuando de repente, un líquido gris y viscoso saltó hacia él y se le metió por todos los poros de la piel. En cuestión de segundos, el maligno Bebi tomó posesión completa del cuerpo del mozalbete.

– ¡El marciano sigue con vida! –advirtió John horrorizado.

De pronto, Ryo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír como maniático.

– ¡Ah, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! –se volvió hacia todos–. ¿Creyeron que se librarían tan fácilmente de mí?... ahora podré apoderarme de... .

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una poderosa ráfaga de energía mágica color rojo surgió de la oscuridad y desintegró a Ryo completamente en medio de una explosión.

– _¡Dragon Slave!._

– ¡No, Ryo! –exclamó la pobre Mercury con horror segundos antes de desmayarse en brazos de Sailor Jupiter. Eclipse, por su parte, se volvió hacia el extremo de donde había venido aquel _Dragon Slave_ y levantó el pulgar.

– Ah, eres tú, Lina, gracias.

La hechicera de los Slayers le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– ¡Lárguense de aquí todos! –le dijo a regañadientes–. ¡Ya terminaron su programa, ahora fuera de aquí!.

– Que carácter –murmuró Sailor Moon en voz baja.

- Sí, encima que dejamos todo como antes -masculló Eta.

- No cabe duda que es una hechicera muy buena... tal vez la contrate más adelante para algo, como que le enseñe a hacer buenos hechizos a Urd... -comentó la escritora.

Eclipse se encogió de hombros.

– Al menos todo terminó bien por esta vez.

– He cumplido sus deseos –la voz de Shen Long resonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos–. Ahora me retiro.

De pronto, la esferas del dragón comenzaron a elevarse y a girar en el aire para finalmente dispersarse en distintas direcciones.

– ¡Oigan! –exclamó Lina, volviéndose hacia Eta, Eclipse, Trunks y Alondra–. Espero que no hayan usado las esferas del dragón de estrella negra.

- Sí, sí las usamos. Yo creía que algo malo pasaba, pero por lo visto creía mal -respondió Eta.

Lina abrió los ojos de par en par y se jaló los cabellos.

– ¡Son unos torpes! Esas esferas hacen que el lugar donde fueron usadas explote y luego se dispersan por toda la galaxia.

Eclipse, Eta y Alondra se miraron entre si, temiendo lo peor.

– Creo que los jefes no volverán a dejarnos filmar un programa más –murmuró Eclipse preocupado.

- Oh no -se lamentó Eta-. 5'000,000 de dólares... -luego miró a Alondra...

- ¡¡A mí no me mires, Eta!!... yo no tenía ninguna idea que esas esferas eran tan problemáticas... ¡¡en todo caso la culpa es de Mirai Trunks porque él fue quien buscó precisamente ESAS esferas!! -dijo mirando al susodicho que tragó saliva.

- Yo... este... ¡¡Hey, eran las únicas que tenía a la mano y además el radar del dragón me llevó a ellas!! -se defendió el chico.  
  
- Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde... -dijo Alondra frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Quiero a mi Mamoru! –chilló Sailor Moon.

– ¡Y yo a mi mamá! –gritó Shigeru.

De pronto, el Santuario Secreto de Soullard comenzó a temblar ligeramente y tras un segundo de calma, todo el lugar explotó en mil pedazos.

  
-- Cortes Comerciales --

_Dos horas después..._

Asiant y Eagle acompañaron a Alondra hasta la puerta de una elegante limosina negra. Y muy cerca de allí una chica de cabellos negros, traje entallado, brazos metálicos y amplia capa los observaba apoyada en la puerta del vehículo mientras pulía un enorme cuchillo de motorball...

- Descuida, Alondra, lo más importante es que no te paso nada –le dijo Asiant–. ¿Cierto, Eagle?.

Eagle murmuró un 'sí' mientras volteaba constantemente para ver el desastre detrás suyo.

- Tuvimos suerte de que Gally llegara para ayudarnos a salir de los escombros, uno por uno... -dijo Alondra y miró a la chica-. Lamento haberte causado esas molestias, amiga...

- No hay cuidado, Alondra -respondió la cyborg mirando a los dueños del Universo Anime-. Sólo espero que estos tipos no vuelvan a causar algún problema semejante la próxima vez, porque si me los vuelvo a encontrar... -dijo Gally apuntando indirectamente con su arma mientras la limpiaba a Asiant e Eagle...

- "GLUP.." -dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Bueno, amigos... creo que es hora de irnos y déjenme decirles que fue muy "interesante" conocer a sus amigos y sobre todo que me dieran la linda sorpresa de ver a John Lennon personalmente... me hicieron muy feliz, en serio. Nos estaremos comunicando en otra ocasión... vamos, Gally -le dijo a la cyborg mientras subía al vehículo y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Eagle-. Necesito hablar de muchas cosas contigo, Eagle, así que ni se te ocurra desaparecer, ¿eh?... .

- Ya la oíste... no por nada me dicen "El ángel de la muerte"... -le dijo Gally amenazante pero al instante le sonrió amablemente-. Gusto en conocerte, chico... .

- Hasta otra oportunidad... ¡Ja ne! -se despidió Alondra levantando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

Una vez que la portezuela del auto se cerró tras Alondra, los dueños del "Universo Anime" observaron sonrientes como la limosina se alejaba.

- Rayos... esa amiga de Alondra sí que me da escalofríos y ahora que me enteré que Veyita también trabajará en su futura página no me imagino como será... sólo espero que no sufra lo que nosotros con la jauría que tenemos... -comentó Asiant.

- Ella es muy capaz... sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Además también tiene a Belldandy con ella, así que no será tan desagradable ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, je, je... -sonrió Eagle sin perder de vista la limusina.

En cuanto el vehículo desapareció tras la bruma que rodeaba el lugar, Asiant se volvió hacia Eagle completamente desesperado.

– ¡¡Esta es una verdadera catástrofe!! –exclamó con preocupación–. ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a Julián cuando llegué?.

- Hmmm... ¡Ya sé! -dijo Eagle-. Le podemos decir que pasó un tifón por acá mientras se filmaba el programa... -Eagle se encogió de hombros-. No, no creo que eso resulte...

– Es verdad –convino Asiant, volviéndose hacia el sitio donde antes estaba el Santuario Secreto de Soullard–. ¡Apúrense, que amanece en siete horas!.

Eclipse colocó otro bloque en la pared que estaba edificando y se apresuró a recubrirlo con cemento.

– ¡Zeta! –gritó–. ¡Necesito más mezcla!.

Usando su poder mental, Eta le daba vueltas a una mezcladora mientras maldecía su pésima suerte.

- Nunca más vuelvo a confiar en los contratos de las televisoras -murmuró el gato.

– Hay algo que no entiendo muy bien –musitó Jupiter, interrumpiendo su labor–. ¿Por qué Mercury está con Asiant y Eagle mientras todas las demás estamos aquí trabajando?.

– Ya sabes como es Eagle –murmuró Sailor Venus–. ¿No viste lo que escribió sobre mi?... dice que soy inmadura... ¿Qué sabe él de mí?.

- Lo suficiente como para ponerte a trabajar con nosotras... -respondió Jupiter mientras ayudaba a Trunks a colocar algunos bloques.

- ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!... -se quejó Minako como una niña berrinchosa-. ¡¡Como se atreve a darme este trato si soy una de las Sailor Senshi más importantes ya que yo soy la más antigua de todas y además tengo muchos admiradores alrededor del mundo... ¡¡NO ME PARECE JUSTO!! ¡¡QUIERO A MI REPRESENTANTE!! ¡¡A MIS ABOGADOS!! A MIS...!!.

– ¡A callar! –les gritó Eron–. El jefe vuelve en siete horas y este lugar debe estar reconstruido.

Asiant se volvió hacia donde estaba John Lennon y le arrojó una guitarra.

– Vamos, John, toca una canción.

- ¡Sí! ¡Una de las buenas! -exclamó Eagle emocionado.

- En fin... -suspiró el afamado cantante, tomando la guitarra-, todavía me quedan muchas horas por delante... .

"I get high when I see you   
  
go by, my, oh my!  
  
When you sigh my my inside   
  
just flies, butterflies  
  
Why am I so shy,   
  
when I beside you...  
  
It`s only love and that is all  
  
why should I feel the way I do  
  
It`s only love and that is all  
  
but it`s so hard loving you..."

----------------------------------

Notas de la Entrevista:

- **Aondra** es autora de varios fanfics como: **"Herencia"**, **"Papá por siempre", "Una madre, un anillo... y una unión", "**Tú, yo... y mi papá**", "**Una luz en la oscuridad**"**, etc... y muy pronto podrán visitarla en su futura página en ****, estén atentos ^_^

- **Arlakk** es un personaje del Fanfic **"Presente, Pasado e Incierto"** escrito por **Julián Soullard**.

- **Erón** es un personaje del Fanfic **"Presente, Pasado e Incierto"** escrito por **Julián Soullard**.

- **Gally** es la cyborg protagonista del manga y la ova de **GUNNM** (**Battle Angel Alita**) de la cual podrán leer próximamente en la página de **Alondra**.

- **Bebi** es un villano de **Dragon Ball GT**.

- Por último, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a Alondra por haber contribuido en la realización de este fanfic.

Comentarios a: **makankosapou@yahoo.com** o **leyendas99@hotmail.com**


	7. Episodio 6

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle 

_Dos semanas después..._

En el interior de una gigantesca mansión, la cual se encontraba alejada de todo lo que era civilización, una diminuta figura contemplaba la luna llena a través de una de las enormes ventanas del salón mientras el viento rugía con toda su fuerza en el exterior. Consciente de que la hora de su tan ansiada venganza al fin había llegado, el pequeño mago de origen extraterrestre, que observaba la luna con detenimiento, no pudo evitar soltar una risita maliciosa.

– Jui, Jui. Al fin podré vengarme de ese miserable granuja que se atrevió a humillarme.

– Gran Babidi.

Era Dabura, el más poderoso y ruin de todos los peleadores que luchaban para el malvado hechicero Babidi. El mago continuó mirando por la ventana unos segundos más y finalmente alzó los brazos sin poder ocultar su inmensa alegría.

– Ah, Dabura, eres tú –suspiró, volviéndose hacia él–. El momento de la venganza al fin ha llegado como lo anticipe. Espero que tengas todo listo como te lo ordene. Está vez las cosas deben ser diferentes.

– Todo está listo, gran Babidi –Dabura se arrodilló ante él–. Sin embargo, gran Babidi, hay algo que me resulta extraño en todo esto. Es algo que aún no entiendo. 

Babidi arrugó su amplia frente, imaginando que Dabura ya había metido la pata en algo verdaderamente importante. Por un minuto, imaginó que su elaborado plan estaba a punto de irse por el caño. 

– ¿Algo extraño? –repitió consternado–. ¿Qué sucede ahora, Dabura?. No me digas que no pudiste reunir a todos los guerreros que te indiqué. Sí es así, te advierto que te destruiré como lo hice con ese inepto de Spopovich.

Dabura se apresuró a levantar las manos y a mover la cabeza negativamente.

– Oh, no, gran Babidi, eso nunca.

– Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede, torpe granuja?.

– Bueno, gran Babidi, yo... –Dabura dejó escapar algunas lágrimas–. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo... ¿por qué no me eligió a mí para esta misión tan importante?.

Babidi puso cara de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué cosa dices? –El mago sonrió levemente y arqueó ambas cejas–. No seas tonto, Dabura. Tú no eres el guerrero indicado para esta misión. El granuja de quien planeó vengarme no es tan poderoso como para que tú entres en acción. Bastará con aquellos a quienes he logrado controlar con mis poderes.

– Oh, gran Babidi –sollozó Dabura con estrellitas en los ojos. Por un momento pensé que ya no era su guerrero consentido. Me alegra saber que me equivoqué.

– Por supuesto que te equivocaste, estúpido granuja –le espetó Babidi mientras se acariciaba lentamente uno de sus bigotes–. Ahora prepara mi nave privada para salir. Es hora de llevar a cabo mi plan y hacerle pagar caro su insolencia a ese granuja. ¡Jui, Jui, Jui.

_****_

_Estudios del Universo Anime._

Cadmio y Nakago, acompañados por Asiont y Kail, estaban revisando sus parlamentos respectios mientras, cerca de ahí, la enfermera Nanako conducía a Karin, Kaoru, Keiko, Masami, Koichi, Hirouni, Jimmy y Kouji (estos chicos son más conocidos como Casey, Penny, Heather, Prudencia, Lance, Harley, Milton y Radford, los protagonistas de aquel porcino anime llamado "Tonde Buurin" o "Super Cerdita"... Kouji en realidad se llama Mushanokouji pero estamos abreviando, además que es un nombre feo =P) por el estudio en una excursión escolar.

– Por aquí, muchachos, tenemos el lugar donde se transmite periódicamente el conocido programa de "La Entrevista" –dijo la delicada enfermera al momento de pasar frente a Kail, Nakago, Cadmio y Asiont.

– Miren, chicos –dijo Karin, apuntando con el dedo a los entrevistadores–. Son los muchachos de ese programa gracioso que pasa cada quince días.

– Es cierto, Karin –asintió Masami–. Dicen que los niveles de rating que alcanza ese programa se debe a las incontables escenas violentas que transmiten.

– Oh no, no me digan eso –musitó Kaoru preocupada–. Espero que nada malo ocurra. No soportaría ver alguna escena violenta.

Koichi sonrió como restándole importancia a aquella posibilidad.

– Tranquilícense, chicas –les dijo a sus amigas–. Sí algo malo ocurre, Hirouni, Kouji, Jimmy y yo las protegeremos.

– Oh, Koichi, que valiente eres –suspiró Karin con corazoncitos en los ojos.

****

Mientras tanto, en el escenario, Cadmio dejó sus parlamentos a un lado y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, dejando escapar algo del enfado que le producía el ver a aquellos muchachos deambulando por el estudio.

– Que degradante es esto para un guerrero como yo –se quejó amargamente–. ¿Qué será lo que pretenden Asiant y Eagle usando el estudio para una estúpida excursión escolar como esa?. Cuando menos lo pensemos, querrán que pasemos las tarde cuidando niños tontos o algo por el estilo.

- La verdad, a mí no me incomoda tanto -comentó Nakago mientras observaba a la enfermera Nanako con ojos lascivos.

– Ya, ya, tranquilos, amigos, por favor –los calmó Asiont–. Los jefes únicamente están ayudando a mejorar la educación de los jóvenes en este planeta. ¿Acaso nunca han oído eso de "educa al joven para no tener que castigar al adulto"?.

- ¿Y ese refrán de dónde lo sacaste? -preguntó Nakago, confundido.

– Creo que Asiont ya se parece a la estúpida de Minako –masculló Cadmio, atrayendo sin querer la atención de Kail van der Vondel-. Solamente abre la boca para escupir tonterías.

- No le recomiendo que se exprese así de ella -dijo Kail con voz seria.

Cadmio se volvió hacia el joven holandés para mirarlo, divertido.

– ¿Acaso me estás amenazando, niño? -sonrió el guerrero. - Demuéstrame que tus palabras tienen fundamento.

- Pues será todo un gusto -sonrió Kail mientras se disponía a sacar su espada de luz (recuerden sus cursos por correspondencia, "Aprenda a ser un Jedi").

– Vamos, vamos, no discutan, Cadmio –intervino Asiont nuevamente, impidiendo que las cosas llegaran más lejos–. No debemos pelear entre nosotros, amigos. Miren mi ejemplo, Nakago y yo podemos llevarnos bien a pesar de que ambos llevamos una buena amistad con Ami –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia donde estaba el joven Tsukino–. ¿Cierto, Nakago?.

- Tírate a un pozo -dijo Nakago. - Por si no lo sabes estoy llevando a cabo un plan que hará que todos piensen que eres un corruptor de jovencitas.

Cadmio no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas tras escuchar a Nakago.

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Eso sí que estuvo bueno!.

Asiont entornó la mirada por el comentario de Nakago y la burla de Cadmio.

– Con razón hay quienes afirman que ciertas especies del universo jamás evolucionarán –murmuró él por su lado.

- ¡Ja, ya vas a ver lo que pase cuando evolucionemos! -exclamó Nakago.

- Nakago, según estudios científicos el próximo estado en la evolución del hombre ocurrirá dentro de 100,000 millones de años -señaló Kail.

- ¡Ou!.

– A propósito, Asiont, ¿se puede saber por qué tú y el hijo de Johan Cruyff están en esta emisión del programa? –preguntó Cadmio con bastante curiosidad–. No me digas que ustedes también van a trabajar con nosotros de aquí en adelante.

– ¡Claro que no! –respondió Asiont apresuradamente–. Ni que el Creador lo mande.

- El sentimiento es mutuo -gruñó Nakago, mientras Kail se cruzaba de brazos y asentía levemente, observando severamente a Cadmio

- Sí tienen algún problema conmigo podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo -sentenció el obstinado Caballero Celestial al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada a Kail. 

En tanto, el joven Ben-Al se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de dar a conocer la razón de su presencia.

– Bueno, Cadmio, lo que sucede es que el invitado de esta noche será Eagle y, como todos ustedes saben muy bien, él tiene muchos enemigos en la Internet. Por esta razón, Asiant nos pidió a Kail y a mí que viniéramos como una especie de agentes encubiertos por sí llegaba a presentarse algún problema.

– Espera un momento, Asiont, ¿me estás diciendo que Eagle tiene enemigos?. –Cadmio no podía creer en aquellas palabras–. ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

Asiont suspiró.

– Bueno, es que no lo has visto criticando fanfics.

- Ja, Ja, si lo sabré yo... casi fui violado por esa tal...

- ¡¡Ssshh!! -dijo Asiont tapándole la boca a Nakago-, no es conveniente sacar eso a la luz pública... pero hay algo que sí podemos contarles...

- Ah, tienes razón -dijo Nakago, y luego empezó con su relato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un buen día, Ryo Urawa estaba sentado frente a su computadora Pentium III con un refresco de cola en mano. Después de que estuvo navegado por el ciberespacio durante horas, y se hubiera bebido toda la botella, inició el Outlook Express para revisar su correo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Al fin recibí los comentarios de Eagle! –exclamó animosamente, atrayendo sin querer la atención de su inseparable camarada Umino y la bella novia de éste, Narumi.

El chico de enormes anteojos no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse.

– Pues ábrelo ya –le instó ansiosamente–. Vamos a ver que te escribió.

Ryo asintió con la cabeza. Llevó el puntero del mouse hasta el icono deseado e hizo click en él.

– Bien, veamos... .

****************************************************************************************

De: Eagle makankosapou@yahoo.com   
Para: Ryo urawa@hotmail.com   
Enviado: Viernes, 10 de Diciembre de 2000 08:44 a.m.   
Asunto: Comentarios

Saludos,  
Oye, mi estimado Aioria afónico, lo mejor que puedes hacer con esos 260 kbs. es borrarlos de tu computadora y reemplazarlos por el papel tapiz de Yurika Mismall con la Nadesico de fondo (si quieres te lo paso). Lo que tú tienes que entender es que si vas a hacer un crossover y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezarlo, debes elegir series parecidas para que no se te complique tanto. Pero un crossover de Minky Momo, Saber Marionette J, Dragonball Z y Macross 7 francamente, como que no lo veo muy elaborable...  
Ahora vas a ver lo que me refiero (transformación en Bloody Eagle =P):

- Todo se inicia con un concierto de Fire Bomber en el que sorprendentemente coinciden Otaru y sus marionetas con Minky y todas sus mascotas. No sé si será el clima o el hecho de que soy algo quisquilloso, pero... ¡¡¿¿QUE ACASO OTARU NO VIVE EN TERRA-TWO??!!... ¡¡el planeta Tierra no existe en su dimensión!! ¡¡Y cómo es eso de que Pikkoro destruyó la luna hace una semana!! ¡¡¿entonces dónde diablos viven los viejos de Minky?!!  
- Y encima Fire Bomber está tocando esa porquería de "Power to the Dream". Mejor haz que canten "fueee como una... rá-fa-ga tu amoooor", o sino alguno de esos bodrios de N'Sync o los Backstreet Gays.  
- El enemigo es un clon de Cell... curioso, siempre son los baroutas o los protodevlins los que interrumpen los conciertos de Fire Bomber...  
- La frase de transformación de Minky sería "Diamante mágico dame poder, una bella ... quiero ser" y no "por el poder del prisma lunar".  
- ¡¡Aleluya!! Una lucha entre Cell y Minky transformada en recaudadora de impuestos. Eso sí que es digno de verse =P  
- Cliché N° 1: se disipa el polvo y el enemigo no tiene ni un rasguño.  
- Cliché N° 2: "nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado".  
- Cliché N° 3: "no tienes posibilidades de vencerme".  
- Cliché N° 4: "toda esta gente confía en mí" y el típico floro del amor, la amistad y la justicia...

(y siguen unas 20 páginas más de críticas y clichés escritos por Eagle).

****************************************************************************************

Al terminar de leer, Ryo puso una cara de verdadera angustia.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó, dándole un golpe al monitor con el puño–. Ya sabía que no debía abusar tanto de los crossovers. Voy a volver a hacer todo el capítulo de nuevo.

– ¿Otra vez, Ryo? –murmuró Umino, incrédulo–. Vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Te apuesto que Eagle solamente estaba jugando. Quizás sí le cambias... .

– Nada –dijo Ryo secamente, extrayendo una enorme pistola del escritorio–. Mi autoestima ha sido severamente castigada. No merezco vivir. Soy un fracaso.

– Ryo, ¿qué vas a hacer con esa pistola? –preguntó Narumi algo temerosa.

Pero Ryo Urawa no contestó absolutamente nada. Se llevó la pesada pistola para matar elefantes a la cabeza y jaló del gatillo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flasback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Y así fue como Ryo dejó los fanfics –dijo Nakago y con ello concluyó el relato.

– Vamos, Nakago, exageras –opinó Cadmio como restándole importancia al asunto–. ¿Enemigos por esas pequeñeces? Me parece una verdadera tontería que alguien se ofenda por un comentario.

- En realidad, creo que las críticas deben tomarse con madurez y tranquilidad -intervino Kail.

Asiont se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, no todos lo toman tranquilamente.

- Bah, si se sienten ofendidos entonces deberían decirlo y no hacerla de niños resentidos -dijo Nakago con desenfado.

- Pues sí.

Cadmio exhaló un profundo suspiro y llevó su mirada hacia el grupo de estudiantes que continuaban recorriendo el set. Era bastante curioso, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión le pareció que ya había visto antes los rostros de Karin y sus amigos en algún otro lugar, aunque ciertamente no lograba ubicar el sitio exacto.

– Oye, Nakago, ¿ya te fijaste que esa niña de cabellos verde y enormes anteojos llamada Masami se parece a mucho a Ami Mizuno?. Casi podría decir que es su gemela.

Nakago volvió la mirada hacia la susodicha y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Eh? -dijo, incrédulo. - Nada qué ver. Nada puede compararse a la sublime belleza de mi Ami.

– ¿Es que acaso estás ciego, muchacho? –gruñó el orgulloso guerrero–. Y el tal Jimmy se parece a Umino.

– ¿En serio lo crees? –inquirió Asiont algo escéptico–. A mí me parece que esa tal Kaoru no está nada mal. Creo que se ve bastante atractiva.

– Pues a mí me parece que es idéntica a Minako –opinó Cadmio con fastidio.

- La verdad, Minako tiene ojos más bonitos... -murmuró Kail.

- Sí como no -farfulló Cadmio, alzando los ojos con desgano.

- Pues francamente -intervino Nakago- yo creo que esa tal Karin es como Makoto pero con el cabello teñido de rojo. Además el tal Koichi se parece a Ryo y Hirouni, no sé por qué me recuerda a Jamiel...

- Será por su coleta -dijo Kail.

En ese momento, la teniente Misato Katsuragi hizo una seña a los entrevistadores para avisarles que ya estaban al aire. Una vez que la cámara número uno enfocó los rostros de Cadmio y Nakago, la enfermera Nanako y su grupo de párvulos estudiantiles se colocaron tras las cámaras del estudio para ser testigos de aquel extraño programa.

– Bienvenidos a "La Entrevista" –empezó Cadmio–. Pese a los rumores que afirmaban que el Santuario Secreto de Soullard había sido destruido por un grupo de terroristas, hoy fuentes oficiales confirmaron que tal destrucción nunca ocurrió y que el Santuario se encuentran en perfecto estado.

- Así es -añadió Nakago. - El único daño ocurrido fue un taco de billar roto y cinco bolas perdidas.

Asiont, por su parte, se acercó un poco a Kail para susurrarle al oído.

– Es asombroso lo que puede hacerse con un poco de papel tapiz y una engrapadora.

Cadmio tosió un poco para señalarles a Asiont y a Kail que ya estaban hablando de más y luego continuó con las noticias. Su voz sonaba seria y controlada.

– Bien, entre otras cosas tenemos que el presidente A. Fujimori ha decidido finalmente enviar su renuncia al honorable congreso del Perú, aunque lo que nadie sabía era que lo haría desde Japón.

– Desde Japón, la tierra del Anime –murmuró Asiont divertido–. Bueno, quizás el señor creyó ingenuamente que podría vender la historia de su vida a la Toei animation y con eso hacer alguna serie animada, lo cual lo ayudaría a recuperar popularidad en su nación o, en el peor de los casos, hacerse rico con las regalías.

Kail dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la cámara.

- Tras leer esto, ya pueden imaginarse desde cuándo teníamos esta entrevista guardada en el estante, esperando para publicarla -dijo el muchacho holandés.

- Yo que el tal Fujimori me hacía el harakiri -comentó Nakago. - ¿Al final, dónde queda el honor?.

- Quizás el señor no sepa lo que es eso -teorizó Asiont de súbito.

– Bueno, amigos, pasemos a lo realmente importante -siguió Cadmio-. El día de hoy tenemos el honor de presentarles a uno de los mejores escritores de fanfics. Dicho escritor ha ganado dos award por su fic "La Alianza" y ha sido catalogado por muchos como un radical del anti–doblaje... denle la bienvenida a.. Eagle.

- Oh, me pregunto quién será ese tipo -dijo Nakago en tono sarcástico mientras Kail entornaba los ojos.

El reflector de luz alumbró a unas cortinas en el otro extremo del estudio, las cuales se abrieron de par en par. Eagle apareció por entre ellas, tratando de mantener un porte digno de su posición (nahh, como si fuera muy importante...). Se trataba de un muchacho alto, de tez clara y contextura delgada vestido informalmente... ehmm, y llevaba un polo negro con una imagen de los niños elegidos (los de Evangelion, no los de Digimon).

El co-dueño de El Universo Anime tomó asiento entre ambos grupos de entrevistadores.

– Bienvenido, Eagle. En nombre de la Alianza Estelar y de todas las razas que luchan contra el imperio de Abbadón te damos las gracias por... –Asiont rectificó y empezó de nuevo–. Eh, perdón, líneas equivocadas, bienvenido al programa.

- Gracias -dijo Eagle. - Vaya, hasta que al fin me llegó mi oportunidad.

- Ahora conoceremos muchos secretos -le dijo Nakago a Kail en voz baja.

– Por cierto, Eagle –dijo Cadmio de pronto–. No me parece conveniente que tú y Asiant hayan permitido a esos mocosos de allá enfrente vengan al estudio de excursión. Creo que hay mejores maneras de ganar algo de dinero.

****

Del otro lado del estudio, "los mocosos" reaccionaron con enfado tras escuchar los despectivos comentarios del entrevistador más alto del grupo.

– ¿Oyeron lo que dijo? –exclamó Kouji, ofendido–. Ese tipo nos llamó mocosos, ¿quién diablos se cree que es?.

– ¡Jum! Haré que mi padre compre este estúpido estudio para luego llevarlo a la quiebra y poder despedirlos –comentó Keiko, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo el rostro en otra dirección.

****

- La verdad opino igual que Cadmio, tal vez si sólo hubiera venido la enfermera... -comentó Nakago lanzando un suspiro.

– Bueno, la verdad a mí no me parece que sea tan mala idea, Eagle –opinó Asiont con entusiasmo–. Creo que con esta acción ustedes han dado un paso muy importante para mejorar los niveles educativos de los menores de edad. Con ello están sembrando una semilla que crecerá en el futuro. Quizás en algunos ciclos estelares los gobernantes de este planeta empiecen a comprender que al destinar más recursos a los rubros de educación y enseñanza estarán creando el progreso y... .

- En realidad los padres de Keiko Kuroha y Kouji Takuma nos pagaron 30 millones de dólares para permitir esta excursión, así que no podíamos negarnos -interrumpió Eagle. - Por otro lado Tonde Buurin o Súper Cerdita es uno de mis animes favoritos, junto con Evangelion.

- Qué gustos más dispares -comentó Kail.

– Ya cállate, Asiont –le ordenó Cadmio con voz fuerte–. Ya estás diciendo estupideces otra vez. Lo siguiente que dirás es que debemos soltar a Talavera–Man por cuestiones humanitaria.

- ¡¡Ja, francamente me gustaría que hicieran eso!! -exclamó Nakago. - ¡¡Así podríamos reventarlo a golpes y volverlo a encerrar!!.

Asiont asintió con la cabeza y miró a Cadmio y a Nakago fijamente.

– Por supuesto que debemos liberarlo de una buena vez. Nada ganamos con tener a ese pobre encerrado como sí fuera un animal. Se están violando sus derechos humanos. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estamos dando a todos aquellos que nos ven?.

Cadmio meneó la cabeza en forma negativa mientras alzaba los ojos en señal de fastidio. La verdad le costaba trabajo creer que Asiont pudiera decir esa clase de cosas.

– Ni hablar, y mejor olvida ese asunto porque ya vamos a comenzar con la entrevista de una buena vez –el guerrero guardó silencio y tomó una pequeña tarjeta mientras Asiont lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos–. Bien, Eagle, como ya sabes, nosotros te hacemos una pregunta y tú contestas con la verdad.

- Sólo la verdad -dijo Nakago.

- Y nada más que la verdad -lo secundó Kail. Ambos muchachos vieron a Eagle con miradas serias y fuego en sus ojos.

- Eehhh... sí, sí, claro -respondió Eagle nerviosamente,

– Bien, Eagle –empezó Cadmio–. ¿Por qué razón elegiste el nick de Eagle? ¿Acaso tiene alguna relación con el personaje Eagle Visión de Rayearth?.

- No -respondió Eagle frunciendo el ceño-. En realidad, mi nick fue producto de algo fortuito. Primeramente un amigo de la facultad de Sistemas me "envició" en lo que era Internet (allá por las lejanas épocas en que acababa de cumplir 17 años y no tenía ni la más peregrina idea de todo lo que iba a pasar después...). Tras mucho navegar descubrí el club de fans de las Sailor Senshi así que decidí inscribirme, y para ello me pedían un nick. En un momento de inspiración divina se me ocurrió "Warrior Eagle", aunque luego lo recorté a Eagle por el motivo de usar el nick para darle nombre a cierto personaje de cierto fanfic.

- ¿Entonces ese es el origen de este mocoso? -interrumpió Cadmio conteniendo apenas una carcajada. - Ja, de las cosas que uno se entera.

- No sabía que Usagi y sus amigas tuvieran un club de fans -comentó Kail.

- Sí, si hasta tenía mi tarjeta de miembro con una imagen de Sailor Mars.

- ¿Y nuestro club, cuándo sale? -se preguntó Nakago.

- Por favor... ni que fueran tan famosos -murmuró Eagle.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste? -inquirió Asiont regresando a la entrevista.

- El primero fue un fanfic en inglés llamado "Sailor Moon Infinity", escrito por una chica que tenía como nick Hoshiko. Luego del desastre de mi disco duro lo perdí, pero hace poco y por un milagro pude volver a encontrarlo en Internet (ya lo había intentado antes pero me decían que su página ya no existía). Por si les interesa, el link para el fanfic es . Si algunos de ustedes lo leen, podrían descubrir algunas ligeras (¡pequeñísimas!) similitudes con "La Alianza".

- ¿Como cuáles? -preguntó Nakago con suspicacia.

- Sólo cosas menores... una espada por ahí, una princesa, un enfrentamiento final de todos contra uno, las sombras... pero las tramas y las ideas principales difieren mucho, eso lo puedo asegurar. Además yo no tuve el descaro de poner a Minako como cuasi-protagonista, darle una nueva transformación y hasta un nuevo ataque llamado "Golden Nova".

– ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a escribir los fanfics? -preguntó Kail sin dejar de ver con algo de frialdad a Eagle por el anterior comentario.

- Pues el hecho de descubrirlos. Me pareció algo genial y jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que los fanáticos hicieran cosas así, así que yo mismo me dije "bueno, entonces manos a la obra". Estaba muy entusiasmado por empezar a escribir mi propia historia, y eso no es malo, lo malo es que si hay demasiado entusiasmo y poco orden, uno tiende a hacer las cosas a la loca. Por eso el primer experimento no fue muy bueno.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que escribiste? -preguntó Nakago mientras tomaba una tarjeta.

- Aaahhh... el primer fanfic -suspiró Eagle. - Como inicialmente no conocía ninguna página de fanfics en español, y yo quería que mi historia saliera publicada en algún lado, empecé a escribir en inglés. La primera historia que escribí fue en base a Sailor Moon y la titulé "Evil Shadows over Crystal Tokyo", la que ahora conocen como "Sombras Malignas sobre Tokyo de Cristal", y que dicho sea de paso, hace mucho tiempo que la mandé de vacaciones... (y cada vez que leo esa historia me da escalofríos, siento como si otra persona hubiera escrito todo eso). La versión que se encuentra publicada en el Pergamino está hecha en base al segundo borrador, pero el primer borrador (y la que sería mi primera verdadera historia) no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la versión más reciente. La idea de que Chibi-Usa regresaba al presente como adolescente permanecía, pero aparte de eso el verdadero enemigo era otra entidad maligna similar al Caos, que controlaba a otros grupos de sailors, entre ellas las Sailor Star Lights y otras de mi invención como Sailor Hawk, Sailor Cygnus, etc., y además de eso Chibi-Usa tenía un hermano de nombre Kenji y Makoto era poseída por otra entidad maligna y tenía una pequeña disputa con Mercury, pero al descubrir que ella en realidad no era de las Inner Senshi sino de las Outer Senshi, logra liberarse y...

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendimos; todo un entrevero -dijo Cadmio con aburrimiento.

- Así es -respondió Eagle apenado. - Luego traté de separar todas las ideas y hacer fanfics diferentes con cada una de ellas, pero al final todo quedó en nada.

– Bueno, entonces vayamos a temas más agradables -dijo Kail y tomó otra tarjeta. - ¿Por qué decidiste escribir "La Alianza"?

- Pues luego del fracaso que fue "Sombras..." (no hacía falta que otras personas la leyeran para que me diera cuenta que era una porquería), decidí iniciar una historia en serio y mejor pensada. Y para darle un pequeño toque de originalidad, decidí escribirla en primera persona, pues pensé que tal vez así la gente tendría mucho más interés en leerla. El protagonista de la historia siempre fue este muchacho que ven a mi costado -Eagle palmeó a Nakago en la espalda mientras éste sonrió estúpidamente e hizo el signo de la victoria frente a cámaras- aunque al principio no era un chiquillo presumido de 15 años de edad y algo sobrehormonado, sino que tenía 20 años y era alguien con la personalidad de Kail. Aparte de que sólo iba a tener dos compañeros más, y creo que iba a estudiar en la universidad de Mamoru o algo así.

Todos vieron a Eagle con algo de incredulidad, sobre todo Kail y Nakago. Cadmio decidió tomar la palabra para saber más al respecto.

- ¿Y qué hiciste luego? Me suena interesante.

- Pues que decidí darle un pequeño giro a las cosas, sobre todo por lo del romance con Ami que siempre estuvo planeado. Un Nakago con esas características hubiera conquistado a Ami en menos de dos días, pero ese no era el chiste... además la situación no se prestaba para demasiadas escenas interesantes. Tal vez no hubiera tenido ni para 5 capítulos pero al final todo terminó en 26.

- ¿¿Y qué más?? -inquirió Asiont mientras Nakago y Kail daban muestras de estar terriblemente incómodos.

- Empecé a escribir La Alianza, y recuerdo que el primer capítulo era como un resumen de todo lo que ocurre en los dos primeros de la actual versión. En esa primera versión habían muuuchas cosas diferentes... un Unicorn rebelándose contra Warrior Eagle, un Kail con la personalidad de Ranma (!), las piedras Sigma no existían y por consiguiente tampoco los Hausers, es más, ni siquiera se llamaban guerreros de Lambda sino guerreros de Io, pero alguien me dijo que Io era un satélite de Júpiter así que quizás no era muy buena idea ponerles ese título. Esa versión tenía 10 capítulos y le hice tres finales distintos, uno era del tipo "y vivieron felices para siempre", otro era algo trágico pero que hacia el final daba lugar a muchas interpretaciones, y el otro... ejem... tipo Evangelion... no me lo recuerden -__-

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Me hubiera gustado leer eso! -comentó Asiont mientras reía.

– Bueno, basta -dijo Kail de repente, dando por terminada esa charla que él y su compañero de aventuras consideraban intrascendente. - Aquí hay algo que de verdad nos gustaría saber. De los personajes que has creado, ¿cuál es tu favorito y por qué?.

Nakago dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Kail, quien trató de aparentar serenidad, aunque sin mucho éxito. Por su lado, Cadmio y Asiont sonreían maliciosamente.

- ¿De verdad quieren saber? -preguntó Eagle. - Bueno, pues podría ser Jean Paul de "La Batalla por Perséfone", Aluminyte de "Sombras...", Johnny Vegas de "Shadow Ami", o Rurik de "El destino de Ganímedes"...

- ¡¡NoooooOOOO!! -exclamó Nakago fuera de sí. - Todos ellos son unos idiotas.

- Hagamos un poco más específica la pregunta -dijo Kail. - Dentro de todo el universo de "La Alianza", ¿cuál es tu personaje favorito?

- Je, je, je... qué forma de ponerme en aprietos -murmuró Eagle al ver el rostro enfurecido de Nakago y la fría seriedad de Kail. - Bueno, entre los personajes masculinos se me haría difícil decidir, porque en cada uno de ellos puse algo mío.

- Déjame adivinar -dijo Cadmio. - En Nakago pusiste tu lado idiota y presumido.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Qué cosa??!!! -exclamó Nakago enfurecido. - ¡¡Idiota no soy!!

- Tal vez no, pero lo otro sí -dijo Eagle, procurando que Nakago no lo oyera. - Ejem, supuestamente en Kail hay más cosas de mí que en los demás; digamos que él en muchas ocasiones me ha servido como un medio de catársis personal.

- ¿¿El qué?? -preguntaron todos al unísono, excepto Kail.

- Olvídenlo -murmuró Eagle. - Por otro lado, en Nakago creo que mucho mío no hay... él es al que menos me parezco (¡gracias a Dios!). Y en cuanto a Julian, él heredó mi sentido del humor (sí tengo, en serio) y mi suerte con las chicasss...

- ¿Y cuál es tu preferida de los femeninos? -preguntó Asiont.

- Pues aunque su participación se limita sólo a un sidestory, esa sería Marian.

- Marian... -murmuró Kail con tristeza mientras varias nubes negras flotaban alrededor suyo.

- Damn... mejor no decía nada... -comentó Eagle.

- ¿Quién es Marian? -preguntó Nakago.

- Cierto, ¿quién es ella? -insistió Asiont.

– ¡Nadie, nadie! Ehmm... ¿Crees que es difícil conseguir la inspiración necesaria para escribir? -preguntó Kail, saliendo del apuro.

- La verdad, si uno tiene imaginación, no es difícil. Lo que sí me parece que es difícil es encontrar una buena idea y desarrollarla, pero si se tiene imaginación, no hace falta tener una idea demasiado trillada o elaborada.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir un fic? -preguntó Cadmio.

- Una vez que tengo la idea en la cabeza, simplemente me pongo a escribir, y a escribir, y a escribir... Trato de no corregir nada al instante, aunque a veces hay errores tan garrafales o cosas tan estúpidas que no puedo resistirme a hacerlo. Pero lo preferible es leer todo una vez que se termina un capítulo, para que la historia tenga mejor hilación y coherencia. Ah, y tal vez algunos escritores no estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero no le veo mayor problema a adelantarme algunos capítulos. Por ejemplo, el capítulo final de Sailor Lambda ya está listo, así como parte de los capítulos 13 y 14. Lo que pasa es que ya sé lo que quiero que ocurra luego, y como a veces no encuentro inspiración para continuar la historia desde donde me he quedado, pues decido avanzar otras partes.

- Ah, vaya... -pensó Nakago sumamente interesado en las palabras de su creador.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, no es bueno querer enterarse del futuro así que mejor déjalo así -le recomendó Kail. - Y pasando a otra pregunta, ¿alguna vez has tenido el llamado "bloqueo de escritor"?

- Varias veces, aunque curiosamente nunca me ocurrió con "La Alianza". Y si me demoro mucho en "Sailor Lambda" y "Kail y Nadia" no es por bloqueo, es por flojera...

– Ya nos lo imaginamos -comentó Asiont. - Hasta el momento, ¿de cual serie se te ha facilitado escribir más?

- Creo que de Sailor Moon, y por otro lado, escribir Project Mako, una historia que fue hecha a la imagen y semejanza de Project A-Ko, no fue muy difícil...

– ¿Cuál es el peor fanfic que has escrito? -preguntó Nakago tomando otra de las tarjetas.

- Haciendo a un lado "Sombras..." por tratarse de mi primer fanfic, lo peor que he escrito fue un bodrio total llamado "Abismo", en base a DBZ, y que tuvo un paso fugaz por el Pergamino del Anime. Era algo francamente espantoso así que le pedí al Gnomo (el dueño en ese entonces) que lo sacara, y felizmente lo hizo. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí eso, es que había leído algo de la Cábala judía y me vino la idea... en fin...

– Lástima, ¿sobre que anime consideras que es difícil escribir? -preguntó Cadmio mientras consultaba disimuladamente el reloj del estudio.

- Tal vez sobre ninguno, si es que se tiene una buena idea. Pero por regla general, es más difícil escribir sobre un anime que uno no conoce demasiado. Por eso es que se me hace fácil escribir sobre Sailor Moon, creo.

– ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes para el futuro? -preguntó Kail.

- Tengo un fanfic de Evangelion, aunque sólo he escrito un capítulo, y es algo que va en base a lo que se vio en la realidad alterna del episodio 26. Aparte de eso, quiero terminar con "Realidades Alternas" (contrario a lo que yo esperaba, "Shadow Ami" sí gustó al público...).

– ¿Cuáles son tus fanfics favoritos, Eagle? -preguntó Asiont.

- A ver... "Sailor Moon Infinity" de Hoshiko, "Una lágrima en la oscuridad" del Gnomo, "La boda de Ranma y Akane" de Ryoga Sith y también "La Leyenda" de mi estimado amigo Asiant, aunque la proyección de capítulos que tiene planeada nos tenga a todos algo aterrados...

- Ah, y por cierto ¿qué opinas de mi brillante actuación en la historia? -le inquirió Cadmio de pronto.- ¿No es verdad que yo debería ser el líder de todos los Caballeros Celestiales?.

- Bueno, si Nakago es el líder de los guerreros de Lambda... -respondió Eagle en tono condescendiente.

Cadmio lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados. ¬__¬

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.

– De los personajes de otros fanfics, ¿cuál es tu favorito? -preguntó Nakago volviéndo a la entrevista.

- Vaya, últimamente ando demasiado desconectado del mundo de los fanfics... pero creo que podría decir que me agrada Imadia de "Una lágrima en la oscuridad", aparte de varios personajes de "Fanfic Wars" que están muy bien logrados por Ryoga Sith.

– ¿Dejarías alguna vez el mundo de los fanfics? -preguntó Cadmio, un tanto fastidiado con el programa.

- Tal vez este año ya no escriba tanto pues mis obligaciones aumentarán (y en gran medida), pero trataré de escribir siempre en mis ratos libres. Al menos para terminar con Sailor Lambda de una vez... .

– ¿Qué consejos le darías a los escritores de fanfics que nos están mirando ahora? -preguntó Kail.

- Creo que aparte de lo típico de "sean originales", decirles que nunca dejen historias a medio escribir y que sigan adelante. A propósito, hay varias historias de la librería de El Universo Anime de las cuales hace tiempo no recibimos ninguna continuación...

– Sabemos que no te gusta el doblaje -comentó Asiont-. ¿Eres radical en cuanto a ese punto?, es decir, ¿no aceptarías un doblaje donde se respetaran los nombre originales de los personajes tal como ocurrió en algunas de las temporadas de Sailor Moon o en Ranma, y además se cuidara la correcta pronunciación de las palabras?.

- Ufff... -suspiró Eagle-, en realidad, no me considero un radical. El doblaje en sí no es malo, pero, ¡qué maña se dan los que doblan los animes para darle una pésima reputación! Si se respetaran los nombres, si se pronunciaran bien las palabras, si no se tradujeran los temas de apertura y de cierre de una serie, si los actores se sacaran de la cabeza que están doblando "dibujitos animados" y le dieron un mejor tono a sus actuaciones, y si no hubiera ningún tipo de censura, entonces el doblaje sería bueno. Pero hasta ahora eso no ha ocurrido, aunque también debo reconocer que hay algunas cuantas buenas voces por ahí. Ejemplo de buenos doblajes serían los de Saint Seiya y Saber Marionette J, ejemplo de mal doblaje sería Evangelion y ejemplo de doblaje horrendo y espantoso sería el de Sailor Stars... Bueno, hay de todo. Pero yo siempre voy a preferir los videos subtitulados (¡viva el fansub!).

– Oh, eso fue ilustrativo -comentó Nakago. - Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué sentiste cuando supiste que "La Alianza" había ganado dos awards?.

- Recuerdo claramente el primer award que recibí, que fue de Blackwolf, el cuál me dio mucho gusto. Me acuerdo que fue el 24 de junio de 1999 por algo malo que pasó esa noche... De verdad, es excelente sentir que otras personas reconocen el trabajo que haces. Y tal vez por la magnitud que tenía el otro premio del Pergamino, haya sido más importante que el primero, pero no me emocionó tanto porque ya había pasado por la experiencia de recibir un award, y además, el Gnomo ya me había adelantado que mi fanfic y el de Ryoga ("La boda de Ranma y Akane") iban adelante en la encuesta.

– De los escritores de fics que conoces en la internet, ¿a quiénes consideras buenos escritores? -preguntó Cadmio.

- Creo que buenos escritores son el Gnomo, Ryoga Sith y Julián Soullard, aunque siempre hay muchos otros más por ahí que tal vez yo no conozca.

- Bien, es el momento de nuestra pregunta sorpresa -dijo Asiont al tiempo que sacaba un sobre sellado-. Esta pregunta fue seleccionada de entre las miles de llamadas que recibimos de nuestro amado público -hizo una pausa para romper el sobre y extraer una hoja-. La llamada fue de una chica llamada Makoto Kino que vive en Tokio, distrito de Juuban y su pregunta es la siguiente: "Eagle, sí tuvieras que escoger seiyuus o actores de doblaje para los personajes de tu fic ¿a quienes escogerías para que hicieran las de los personajes principales?".

- ¡Vaya, qué buena pregunta! -exclamó Eagle. - Gracias, Mako-chan. Bueno, veamos... Para Nakago escogería a Kappei Yamaguchi, quien hizo la voz de Ranma hombre. Para Julian escogería a Noriko Hidaka, quien hizo la voz de Akane Tendo...

- ¿Escogerías a una mujer para la voz de Julian? -preguntó Nakago, extrañado.

- Hey, recuerda que Julian es un bishonen. También hizo la voz de Soujiro Seta en Rurouni Kenshin -dijo Eagle, y luego continuó. - Para Misao elegiría a Mariko Kouda, quien si no me equivoco hizo la voz de Miki en "Marmalade Boy" y la de Miyuki en "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland". Para Nadia, elegiría a la seiyuu de seiyuus, Megumi Hayashibara (creo que esa chica no necesita presentación). Para Kail, elegiría a Shinichirou Miki, quien hizo la voz de Allen Schezar en Escaflowne. Ah, y para Eta seguro elegiría a Aya Hisakawa, la voz de Sailor Mercury... (je, je, je).

– Bueno –continuó Kail–. Ahora siguen las preguntas relámpago. Ya sabes, debes responder la primera y sincera respuesta que se te venga a la mente.

- De acuerdo, puedes empezar.

Kail tomó la primera tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.

– Número uno, mejor anime

- Evangelion y Rurouni Kenshin no se queda atrás.

– Número dos, peor anime

- Definitivamente Meteoro, aunque puede perdonársele por ser uno de los primeros.

– Mejor personaje masculino

- Larga vida a Kenshin Himura

– Peor personaje masculino

- Jinnai de El Hazard

– Mejor personaje femenino

- Ami Mizuno... por supuesto

– ¿Otra vez Ami Mizuno? –exclamó Cadmio, que aún no podía entender qué era lo que sus amigos veían en aquella peculiar chica–. ¿Qué rayos será lo que le ven a esa mocosa de cabello recortado?. Jamás lo entenderé ni en un millón de ciclos estelares. Hasta el momento cinco de los seis invitados que hemos tenido en el programa han coincidido en que ella es el mejor personaje femenino.

Asiont le dio un suave codazo.

– Vamos, Cadmio. Ami es una buena chica, es muy inteligente y... .

- Bella, dulce, tierna, amable... -dijo Nakago suspirando.

- Pues sí, es todo eso y por eso la admiro, aunque a diferencia de mi amigo Asiant, yo no la considero como mi ideal de chica perfecta con la cual pasar el resto de mi vida -dijo Eagle.

– Creo que todos están locos –opinó Cadmio–. Allá ustedes, aunque yo también pienso que Asiant exagera bastante con eso de que es la chica perfecta.

– Ejem, sigamos -carraspeó Kail. - Peor personaje femenino.

- El monstruo conocido como Chibi-Usa.

– Mejor canción del anime

- The 4th Avenue Cafe, el cuarto ending de Rurouni Kenshin.

– Peor canción del anime

- No sé cómo se llama, pero recuerdo que es el opening de Iria Zeiram. Para quedarse dormido...

– Mejor mascota del anime

- Cualquiera que sea gato (excepto Meowth =P).

– Peor mascota del anime -continuó Kail.

- El pokémon Jynx, me recuerda a la señora de la panadería que vende tamales.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! Esperen a que Eclipse se entere de eso -dijo Asiont en medio de una risotada-. Ese es su pokémon favorito.

– Mejor villano

- Makoto Shishio de Rurouni Kenshin

– Peor villano

- Babidi, sobre todo por su voz y risa de porquería.

– En fin, eso es todo –dijo Cadmio satisfecho de haber terminado con las preguntas–. Ahora vamos a unos cortes comerciales y luego volvemos con la despedida.

  
-- Cortes comerciales --

  
Una vez que las cámaras enfocaron nuevamente a Eagle, Asiont, Cadmio, Kail y Nakago, los protagonistas de "La Entrevista" ocultaron apresuradamente las cartas con las que estaban jugando poker y los videos pirata de anime que estaban empleando para apostar.

- Maldita sea, tenía flor imperial -se quejó Eagle en voz baja-. No me había tocado desde que dejé en la ruina a mis amigos de la universidad.

– Bueno, Eagle –dijo Asiont tapando con el brazo los CD´s piratas que llevaba para jugar poker–. Ahora, como es la costumbre... .

– Todo se oscurecerá –declaró Cadmio mientras el estudio se sumergía en las más absolutas y tenebrosas tinieblas.

- Eh, pero la costumbre es que Asuka venga y me entregue el reconocimiento... -murmuró Eagle.

- ¿No conoces tu propia historia? -se quejó Nakago. - Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas. Me pregunto a qué estrafalario ser tendremos que enfrentarnos ahora.

- No sé por qué pero tengo un extraño presentimiento... -pensó Kail.

– ¡No puede ser! –se escuchó gritar a Kaoru–. ¡Está es la parte cuando algo malo sucede!.

– Manténgase juntos, muchachos –sugirió Koichi–. Super Cerdita nos salvará.

– Yo te protegeré, Karin –aseguró Kouji a su vez.

Asiont, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y luego volvió la mirada de un lado a otro, esperando un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento. Su percepción le indicaba la existencia de una entidad maligna en el estudio donde estaban.

– Prepárate, Kail, creo que ha llegado la hora -farfulló el guerrero Celestial.

De pronto una diabólica y malvada risa se dejó escuchar por todo el estudio; era una risa que por su naturaleza llamó de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes. Aquella carcajada tipo gay provocó que un violento escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Eagle de pies a cabeza a la vez que se le ponían los cabellos de punta (no, no, Eagle no se convirtió en un Súper-Saiya-jin, simplemente se asustó)

– ¡Jui, Jui, Jui, Jui!.

– ¿De quién es esa extraña risa? –preguntó Kail sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

– No lo sé –murmuró Cadmio mirando en varias direcciones–. Pero quien quiera que sea se ríe como un asqueroso maricón.

- Pues sí, esa risa tiene ese típico aire gay, lo cual me hace sospechar algo muy desagradable -murmuró Eagle.

A continuación se encendieron un par de enormes reflectores, los cuales arrojaron haces de luz hacia un extremo del set donde se hacia "La Entrevista". Allí, una diminuta criatura de aspecto bastante extraño y desagradable se dejó ver por todos los ahí reunidos. Un relámpago hendió los cielos iluminando vagamente el interior del estudio.

– Jui, Jui, Jui, Jui... escuchen, granujas, yo soy el mago Babidi.

– ¿El mago Babidi? –repitió Cadmio, enarcando una ceja–. ¿El mismo de Dragon Ball Z?.

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Como lo temía!! -exclamó Eagle aterrorizado.

- ¿¿Le tienes miedo a ese renacuajo?? -preguntó Nakago, incrédulo. - Cobarde.

- No es cualquier renacuajo Nakago, tal vez no sea muy fuerte pero usa una magia muy poderosa -intervino Kail.

Asiont se adelantó al grupo y mirando fijamente a Babidi, dijo:

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, mago Babidi?. Sí buscas a ese monstruo de Majin Boo, te adelantó que él no está aquí.

– Es muy simple, granuja, quiero vengarme de ese miserable granuja llamado Eagle. Ese sucio granuja se atrevió a humillarme en uno de sus tontos fics y no permitiré que se salga con la suya.

Al instante, todos los héroes volvieron sus miradas hacia el temerario escritor de "La Alianza", quien comenzó a reír con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Fue en "Project Mako", ese fanfic plagado de chistes malos. Pero si fue una bromita -dijo Eagle, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

- Una bromita... entonces supongo que ese golpe que me dio Narumi también fue una bromita, ¿no? -inquirió Nakago con algo de enfado.

– ¡Ja! –se mofó Cadmio–. No importa lo que intentes, Babidi. Nunca podrás derrotar a dos Guerreros de Lambda y a dos Caballeros Celestiales al mismo tiempo. Mejor date por vencido y vete ahora que puedes.

- No creo que en este caso la salida fácil de intimidar al enemigo resulte. En verdad se ve furioso -dijo Kail.

- Mejor, así podremos trapear el piso con ese enano desagradable -dijo Nakago golpeándose la palma de la mano.

Babidi les soltó una risita de absoluta seguridad.

– Eso es lo que ustedes creen, apestosos granujas. Antes de venir aquí me tomé la molestia de reunir a los mejores guerreros del universo. Ellos los vencerán y luego me traerán a ese miserable granuja para ponerlo a mis pies.

Asiont alzó una ceja.

– ¿Los mejores guerreros del universo? -repitió él algo escéptico-. Nah, todos los malosos dicen lo mismo y, según los clichés, todos los guerreros poderoso acaban mordiendo el polvo. Recuerdo que hace tiempo decían que Freezer era el villano más poderoso del universo, pero luego apareció Cell y... .

- Después Majin Boo y después toda la sarta de inútiles de GT -dijo Nakago.

- Al final siempre hay alguien más poderoso; sin ese cliché los animes no existirían -señaló Eagle.

- En todo caso, nosotros también somos fuertes -dijo Kail.

– ¿Qué les parece sí hacemos una apuesta, granujas? –les azuzó Babidi confiadamente–. Sí ustedes vencen a mis ocho guerreros dejaré que me hagan lo que quieran, pero sí yo gano... –alargó el brazo para señalar a Eagle–... ustedes me entregarán a ese maloliente granuja para que yo haga con él lo que quiera... ¡Jui, Jui, Jui!.

Cadmio esbozó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa y se volvió hacia Asiont, Eagle, Kail y Nakago para proponerles que aceptarán el desafío de Babidi. En realidad estaba aburrido de las entrevistas y, dado que él era un Caballero Celestial con un espíritu guerrero, ansiaba participar en alguna clase torneo como el que Babidi les estaba proponiendo en ese momento.

– ¿Qué opinan del trato, amigos? –les preguntó con entusiasmo–. Aceptemos la apuesta del piojo ese. No hay forma de que nos gane en una batalla. Después de todo nosotros somos los buenos y, según los clichés de todas las historias, los héroes siempre ganan al final.

- Sí, es imposible que perdamos -exclamó Nakago con entusiasmo.

- Creo que hasta yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos -dijo Kail cruzándose de brazos. - Adelante, aceptemos

– Eh, no lo sé, amigos –Asiont no se veía muy convencido–. ¿Qué pasará si Babidi nos gana la batalla?. Dada la manera en que se ríe me da temor de que pueda someter a Eagle a alguna especie de oscura y sucia perversión sexual. ¿Qué dirán los amantes de la censura que nos ven?. En lo personal, no me gusta la violencia, ¿no sería mejor ver quién gana mediante una competencia de karaoke?. Creo que eso es mejor... hasta he practicado.

- ¡Claro! -exclamó Eagle con entusiasmo. - ¿Te sabes el ending de Digimon?.

Eagle y Asiont empezaron a cantar "al cielo pido un favooor, que tú me quieras a míííííí, deseo a moriiiiir..." peor que Agumon y Gomamon juntos. Asiant los contempló estupefacto desde la cabina de control con una sola palabra en mente: "Patetic".

– Ah, vamos, no me vengan con esa basura -dijo Cadmio dirigiéndose a Asiont y Eagle.

- ¿Entonces quieres la versión en japonés? -preguntó Eagle. - Hoshi ni negai woooo, kaze ni puraidooo, noseta tokiiii...

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes tienen miedo, ¿no Nakago? –Cadmio sonrió maliciosamente, se colocó los pulgares bajó las axilas y se puso a remedar a una gallina–. Co, co, co, co, cooo.

- Pues parece que sí, no queremos tomar la salida fácil, queremos luchar y no huir como miedosos -se burló Nakago

– ¡Yo no tengo miedo! –exclamó Asiont molesto por las burlas–. Está bien, par de narcisistas, vamos a aceptar el desafío. Pero sí luego algo sale mal entonces no se pongan a llorar como un par de bebés.

- Más les vale ganar o todos mis estudios se verán arruinados -intervino Eagle.

Cadmio se giró hacia Eagle y le soltó una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad.

– Calma, jefe, no se preocupe por esto –le dijo animosamente–. Deje todo en nuestras manos. Recuerde los clichés.

- Exacto, los buenos siempre ganan -intervino Nakago.

- Sí, pero los clichés también dicen que por lo menos algún bueno muere -dijo Eagle. - Recuerden a los santos de Atena, a Gigi, a Anthony, a Lady Oscar, a Piximon, a Spike Spiegel, a Folken, a Smith de Gunbuster... Y yo mismo en mis fanfics maté a Yashame y a Marian.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! -exclamó Kail a voz en cuello sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

- Eehh... -dijo Kail reaccionando y poniéndose lo más serio posible, - ejem, quiero decir, es una lástima lo de la muerte de Yashame.

- No te preocupes Kail, ya vienen episodios de Sailor Lambda en que superas la muerte de "Yashame" -le murmuró Eagle a Kail en tono irónico.

Nakago se adelantó al grupo y mirando a Babidi con determinación, levantó un dedo para señalarlo.

- ¡¡Muy bien, asquerosa rata!! ¡Aceptamos tu desafío!

Babidi sonrió malévolamente.

– Jui, Jui, Jiu, muy bien, granuja. –El mago alzó ambas manos para usar su magia y así poder transportar a todos los presentes a un enorme coliseo–. _ ¡Paparara!_.

Desconcertados, todos los héroes de "La Entrevista" volvieron la mirada en derredor para inspeccionar el lugar en donde ahora estaban. Era de noche y había una luna llena que brillaba fuertemente en los cielos. Aquella enorme estructura era idéntica a la del famoso coliseo romano donde miles de pobres cristianos habían muerto hace cientos de años. En las gradas estaban Karin y sus amigos además de uno que otro personaje del anime que sentían deseos de ver sangre y algo de pelea sin sentido.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Kail.

– Se parece al coliseo romano que existe en el planeta Tierra –observó Cadmio.

Asiont estaba inspeccionando la arquitectura del lugar cuando percibió que algo les faltaba.

– ¿Eh? ¿en dónde está Eagle? –exclamó tras darse cuenta de que el escritor de fics ya no estaba entre ellos-. Eagle desapareció, muchachos.

- No entiendo, estaba a mi lado hace un rato -dijo Kail

- ¡¡Oigan, acá arriba!! ¡¡Ayúdenmeeeeee!!

Cuando los héroes de "La Entrevista" llevaron sus miradas hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel escalofriante alarido, estos descubrieron a nuestro amigo Eagle encadenado a dos enormes columnas en la parte superior del coliseo, justo encima de un balcón que permanecía vacío.

- ¡¡Hey, Babidi!! ¡¡Esto no estaba dentro de lo que nos dijiste!! ¡¡Se me adormecen los brazos!! -se quejó Eagle.

- No hace falta hacer tanto escándalo, en un momento ya no estarás ahí -dijo Nakago.

– Sí, ya no grites –le dijo Cadmio con indiferencia–. Eso y más te mereces por escribir "Shadow Ami", mira que en eso del bar karaoke se te fueron las pantuflas.

– Muy bien, granujas –dijo Babidi apareciendo por el balcón y llevando entre sus manos un enorme recipiente con palomitas de maíz–. Las reglas son simples. Regla 1: No pueden pedir ayuda de los héroes del anime; Regla 2: Sí alguno de ustedes es vencido, otro podrá ocupar su lugar, pero eso también aplica a mis peleadores; Regla 3: Tienen que hacerle un Fatality a su enemigo una vez que haya sido vencido y Regla 4: Todo está permitido en esta pelea. Por cierto, sí quieren pueden llamar a sus amigos para que los ayuden, pero recuerden la regla número uno.

Cadmio alzó un puño frente a su rostro.

– ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie para vencerte! –vociferó con seguridad-. Te derrotaré yo solo en un dos por tres.

Asiont, por su parte, alzó ambas cejas y luego se volvió hacia Nakago.

– ¿Vas a llamar a los otros Warriors?.

- No hace falta, ya llegó una -dijo Nakago mientras Misao aparecía de la nada detrás suyo.

- ¡¡Naki-chan!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy grababas el programa?!! -le reclamó Misao a su amado.

- Hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras... mira lo que está pasando -le dijo Nakago.

– Bueno, basta de charla, granujas –dijo Babidi mientras se acariciaba uno de sus bigotes–. ¿Quién de ustedes será el primero en pelear con mis invencibles guerreros?.

Asiont dio un paso al frente inmediatamente.

– Yo pelearé primero, Babidi –anunció con solemnidad–. Normalmente no suelo hacer gala de mis poderes, pero el día de hoy vi una linda jovencita a la que quiero impresionar (claro que nuestro amigo Asiont hablaba de Kaoru, la amiga de Karin y no de Ami, sólo que no se atrevía a confesarlo abiertamente por obvias razones)

– Espera un nanoclick, Asiont –dijo Cadmio colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero para detenerlo–. Aunque tú y "Kail Wonder" hayan sido enviados para ayudar en caso de problemas; Nakago y yo somos los entrevistadores oficiales de esta noche, así que nosotros nos haremos cargo primero.

Asiont llevó su mirada de Cadmio a Nakago y viceversa. Tras un momento de reflexión, el Celestial finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo, sí no peleaba, podría aprovechar el tiempo para ir donde Kaoru y entablar una constructiva conversación con ella (en pocas palabras, ligársela)

– De acuerdo, Cadmio, está bien –aceptó con fingida preocupación–. Pero esto sólo lo hago por mejor mis relaciones con Nakago, ¿eh?.

- Y para satisfacer tus tendencias pedófilas -dijo Kail, quien sí sabía cuáles eran las oscuras intenciones de Asiont.

- Ustedes siempre ven mal todo lo que hago -contraatacó el Celestial-. Recuerda que "quien en pan piensa es porqué hambre tiene".

- ¡¡Me importan un rábano sus tendencias, pero apúrense a decidir!! -exclamó Eagle desde arriba.

Cadmio se giró hacia donde estaba Nakago. Por unos instantes, ambos entrevistadores se miraron fijamente denotando la enorme rivalidad que existía entre ellos por saber quién era el mejor conductor de "La Entrevista".

– Sólo hay una manera de decidir quien va primero, muchacho –declaró el orgulloso Celestial mientras algunos relámpagos resonaban en el cielo–. Tendremos que enfrentarnos en una batalla.

– Tienes razón. Ha llegado el momento de batirnos en un duelo que decidirá muchas cosas -se pronunció Nakago con voz solemne. Si esto fuera un televisor, la pantalla se dividiría en dos y en cada parte aparecerían los perfiles del Caballero Celestial y el Guerrero de Lambda, con efectos sonoros incluidos.

Asiont se quedó helado al escuchar a sus amigos hablar de aquella manera. Desde el día en que "La Entrevista" había salido al aire siempre había temido que una pelea así ocurriría entre ambos entrevistadores. Ese día, finalmente, su temor estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

– Van a pelear –murmuró preocupado–. No puedo creerlo.

- Definitivamente esto será algo memorable -dijo Kail, sorprendido.

- Naki-chan... -murmuró Misao con preocupación.

– Bien –dijo Cadmio desplegando su aura–. Cuando quieras, Warrior Eagle.

- Estoy listo, Cadmio -dijo Nakago mientras se ponía en una pose de combate.

– Entonces adelante –sentenció Cadmio–. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!.

Al observar a Nakago y a Cadmio enfrascados en aquel sencillo y legendario juego de niños de primaria, Babidi, Asiont, Kail, Misao y Eagle se retorcieron (Eagle lo hizo todo lo que pudo considerando que estaba atado con cadenas) mientras sentían deseos de morir.

- Estos infelices toman mi vida como un juego -pensó Eagle.

– ¡Yo gané! –festejó Nakago tras unos segundos–. La piedra vence a las tijeras.

Cadmio, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara en otra dirección, enfadado.

– No puede ser, Eclipse me dijo que Nakago siempre usaba el papel -masculló entre dientes.

Una vez que Babidi finalmente recuperó la compostura, se irguió nuevamente en su balcón y mirando a Nakago con desprecio, dijo con voz solemne:

– Vaya, vaya, ¿así qué tú serás el tonto granuja que peleará primero, eh?.

- Así es -dijo Nakago orgullosamente. - Saca lo mejor que tengas, roedor maloliente.

– Jui, Jui, Jui –Babidi sonrió–. Entonces es hora de que luches, granuja.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el mago utilizó sus poderes mágicos para abrir un oscuro portal que se encontraba bajo su balcón y frente a Nakago. Finalmente las puertas se removieron y entonces, una pequeña silueta apareció por el umbral.

– ¿Qué acaso Nakago no piensa transformarse? –masculló Asiont sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría–. Quizás su enemigo sea más fuerte que él. No debería subestimar a su oponente.

- Ya lo hará luego... a Nakago siempre le gusta presumir frente al adversario -dijo Kail tomándose la frente.

En el campo de batalla, una pequeña niña de largo cabello rosado y un par de enormes ojos de color rojo salió del umbral al encuentro de Nakago. Aquella extraña niña iba vestida con un atuendo que a todos les hizo recordar los uniformes de secundaria que usaban las jóvenes adolescentes niponas.

- ¿Una escolar? -pensó Nakago. - Y para colmo es una niña... .

Al observar con más detenimiento, Nakago se dio cuenta que aquella niña llevaba una enorme "M" en la frente y que, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su compresión, se parecía bastante a su prima Usagi Tsukino.

– Hola, tío "Naki-chan" –lo saludó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos con aparente ternura–. Mi nombre es Usagi, pero tú me puedes decir Chibi-Usa.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Asiont, Cadmio, Kail y Misao observaban la pelea de Nakago mientras hacían sus apuestas con los videos piratas.

– Ah, eso no es justo –se quejó Cadmio–. Nakago ya tiene ganada la pelea. No hay manera de que esa mocosa lo derrote ni en un millón de ciclos estelares. –Se volvió hacia Kail y recogió sus videos–. Olvida mis películas, niño, no entro.

– No estoy tan seguro de eso, amigos –murmuró Asiont en un tono que reflejaba cierta preocupación–. Quizás esa niña no sea muy poderosa, pero me preocupa el impacto psicológico que pueda producir en Nakago el saber que su prima Usagi va a engendrar a ese monstruo con ayuda de Mamoru.

- Es cierto, puede sentirse una gran maldad en esa niña -dijo Kail. - Dios, ya me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña Chibi-Usa alargó su mano para transformarse en la odiosa y ciertamente repugnante Sailor Chibi-Moon. Nakago casi sufrió un infarto al presenciar tan espantosa y desconcertante cambio.

– ¿Cómo pudiste excluirme de tu vida, tío? –le recriminó la infernal criatura una vez que acabó con su asquerosa y horrenda transformación–. Me encargaré de castigarte en el nombre de la luna del futuro.

- ¿¿Tío?? Momento, ¿quién diablos eres tú? -preguntó Nakago con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

En ese momento, Eclipse, que por alguna extraña razón andaba por esos lares vendiendo cervezas, golpeó una pequeña campana de box con un martillo, anunciando el inicio de la primera pelea. Casi al mismo tiempo, los altavoces del coliseo comenzaron a transmitir la canción "Kimi ni Fureru Dakede".

- ?! -pensó Eagle. - Hey, juro que eso no fue idea mía... nada más espero que no me hagan cantarla como a ese tipo de "Shadow Ami" (que no soy yo, por si acaso).

– ¡Que comience el Bloody Kombat! © –gritó Babidi a todo pulmón, alzando ambas manos al cielo.

Usando una pequeña campana de cristal, Sailor Chibi-Moon realizó un ataque mental en contra de Nakago. Dicho ataque consistía en insertar en la mente del guerrero de Lambda los peores momentos de la temporada de Sailor Moon Super S. En dichos momentos ella aparecía con el pegaso de los sueños hablando sobre la vida.

– Sí, tío Nakago, yo soy... tu sobrina.

Algunas escenas en las cuales se revelaba que Chibi-Usa era hija de Mamoru y Usagi pasaron por la desprevenida mente de Nakago, cuyas pupilas se achicaron, y luego se tomó la cabeza con desesperación.

- ¡¡Aaaghhh!! ¡¡Qué es esto!! -exclamó, preso del terror.

- Es lo que ocurrió en verdad; tu realidad no existe -dijo Chibi-Usa con voz maligna. - Mira, también hay partes en las que converso con el Pegaso.

Por la mente de Nakago empezaron a pasar unas increíblemente melosas escenas de Chibi-Usa y el Pegaso, en las cuales ambos hablaban y al final daban una lección de la vida. El pobre muchacho cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y lanzaba espantados gritos ante la preocupada vista de sus amigos.

- Al parecer debe estar pasando por algo horrible -comentó Asiont, luego se volvió hacia Cadmio e incluso en aquel duro guerrero pudo notar cierta mirada de compasión.

- ¡¡Naki-chan, resiste!! -exclamó Misao con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vaya, tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano -pensó Babidi rascándose la cabeza-. Pero no importa, eso será suficiente para acabar con ese granuja. ¡¡Chibi-Usa, prepara tu fatality!!.

- ¡De acuerdo! -exclamó el engendro mientras se acercaba a Nakago y extraía un hacha de leñador para cortarle la cabeza.

Los compañeros de Nakago ya lucían muy desmoralizados y Misao se encontraba al borde del colapso. Sólo Kail lucía muy tranquilo e incluso mostraba una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Debemos ayudar a Nakago!! -exclamó Asiont de pronto-. ¡No importa lo que diga Babidi!.

- Yo no estaría tan preocupado -dijo Kail.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Van a matar a Naki-chan!

- Misao, ¿qué no lo recuerdas? -dijo Kail. - No es conveniente provocar a Nakago hasta esos extremos, en cualquier momento saldrá la bestia que se encuentra dentro suyo.

- ¿Una bestia? -repitió Cadmio dubitativo-. Bueno, está bien que a veces es bastante odioso, pero no hay porqué llamarlo bestia.

De repente, una gran aura empezó a emanar de Nakago, y sus ojos se encendieron de un color rojo carmesí. Fácilmente detuvo el hachazo que Chibi-Usa ya le había lanzado, sujetando el brazo de su agresora.

- ¿¿Cómo te atreves, niña piojosa?? En verdad has logrado enfurecerme -dijo Nakago con voz lúgubre. - Ahora verás.

(ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente párrafo no es para estómagos sensibles =P):  
Al más puro estilo del EVA-01, Nakago entró en estado berserk y pulverizó el brazo de Chibi Usa con su mano, mientras se oía el ruido de los huesos crujiendo, a la vez que toda una masa de tendones, venas y arterias desgarradas caía al suelo y la sangre chorreaba abundantemente por el brazo de la niña, pasando también por el de Nakago. Éste ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar a la Chibi, pues le lanzó una patada al pecho, rompiendo sus costillas, las cuales hirieron sus pulmones y otros órganos interiores. Y luego, cual bestia primitiva, nuestro amigo Naki-chan se abalanzó sobre la ya vencida peste y empezó a desfigurarle el rostro a punta de golpes, para luego sujetar sus mandíbulas superior e inferior desde dentro de su boca y aplicar un gran tirón, destruyendo de esta manera su cabeza. Para terminar, el joven guerrero aplicó un tremendo golpe sobre la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo que pedazos de cráneo, restos de cerebro y cabello rosado salieran volando por todos lados.

- Eso estuvo más inspirado que la muerte de Fenrir en "La Batalla por Perséfone" -pensó Eagle. - A veces me asusto de la mente que tengo... .

- Es fue... insólito -alcanzó a murmurar Asiont a su vez.

El público permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes y luego la gran mayoría estalló en vítores y aplausos. Sólo la gran mayoría, pues los chiquillos que iban con la enfermera Nanako no lucían muy contentos y el pobre Jimmy ya estaba desmayado sobre el suelo. Kaoru trataba de hacerlo reaccionar dándole algunas cuantas palmaditas.

- ¡¡Y el ganador es Nakago Tsukino!! -anunció Eclipse por los altavoces mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo y Babidi se comía su capa por la rabia.

- Grrrr... ¡¡Tuvieron suerte, granujas inútiles!! -exclamó Babidi con ira. - Pero ahora viene una de mis más competentes luchadoras y estoy seguro de que ella sí logrará acabar con ese chiquillo granuja.

- Habla todo lo que quieras, cucaracha mugrosa -replicó Cadmio, arrogante-. Pero, sea quien sea, te aseguro que lo venceremos también, ¿cierto, Nakago?.

Pero repentinamente, Nakago cayó desmayado sobre el suelo, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

- Creo que Nakago no peleará más -opinó Asiont.

- Ese es el problema... -murmuró Kail. - Luego de salir del estado berserk Nakago queda muy debilitado por toda la energía que empleó, y lastimosamente ya no puede seguir luchando.

- En otras palabras, cliché del anime N° 1 -dijo Eagle.

- ¡Perfecto! -exclamó Cadmio con alegria-. Eso significa que será mi turno.

Rápidamente, el Celestial se acercó al campo de batalla, pateó el cuerpo de Nakago hacia un costado y se preparó para luchar.

- ¡¡Naki-chaaaan!! -gritó Misao histéricamente mientras se acercaba hacia Nakago.

Mientras Cadmio se preparaba para enfrentar al siguiente rival, los altavoces del coliseo cambiaron de canción, esta vez emitiendo "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku".

- Zettai, Unmei, Mokuuuushiroku -empezó a cantar Eagle en voz baja. - Me pregunto si la canción tendrá algo que ver con el siguiente oponente.

- Así es, granuja -sonrió Babidi mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Eagle. - La siguiente oponente es Utena, la chica revolucionaria.

- ¿Utena? -repitió Cadmio un tanto confuso-. ¿Quién rayos es Utena? ¿acaso es la misma que vive en el Santuario de Grecia?. 

El portal que se encontraba bajo el balcón se abrió por segunda vez. Desde dentro de las oscuridades, hizo su aparición una chica alta, delgada y de largo cabello rosado, quien portaba una espada y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria Ohtori, sólo que era el uniforme de los hombres y de color negro.

- ¿Con qué tú eres la famosa Utena, eh? -murmuró Cadmio fríamente-. Es curioso, pero por alguna razón pensé que tú nombre era Ursula.

- ¡Hey! ¡No deben permitir el uso de armas! -exclamó Misao.

- ¡¡Calla, niña granuja!! ¡¡Dije claramente que todo valía en este combate!! -respondió Babidi abriendo enormemente su grotesca boca.

- Esta chica tiene un nivel de batalla bastante bajo -señaló Cadmio luego de escudriñar detenidamente a su rival con la mirada-. Esta victoria no tendrá sabor a nada.

Utena, a su vez, levantó su espada en alto y se preparó para la batalla.

- Te equivocas, la victoria será mía.

- Lo dudo -sonrió el Celestial-. No eres la rival indicada para mí.

- Cliché del anime N° 2 -dijo Asiont por su lado.

La chica de cabello rosado comenzó a blandir su espada de lado a lado. Cadmio, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil siguiendo atentamente todos los movimientos de Utena con los ojos; parecía como sí el guerrero Celestial estuviera dispuesto a permitir que ella tomara la iniciativa en la batalla.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo tu amigo que no ataca, Asiont? -preguntó Kail.

- Está leyendo sus movimientos -respondió el personaje de "La Leyenda"-. Creo que pretende terminar con la pelea en un dos por tres.

- Pues a mí me parece que se la está comiendo con la mirada -refunfuñó Misao.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, la espera finalmente terminó. Utena se arrojó ferozmente sobre Cadmio con la espada lista para hundirla en su pecho. Casi al mismo tiempo, el Celestial alzó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y preparó un golpe con el que pensaba neutralizar el ataque de su rival. Tras dar un fuerte grito con el que comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, Cadmio giró su mano hacia delante con los dedos pulgar, índice y cordial desplegados en tanto que mantenía cerrados el anular y el meñique.

La mano del Caballero Celestial embistió la frente de su enemiga con la potencia suficiente para arrojarla hacia atrás. El cuerpo de la chica se alzó hacia arriba y comenzó a girar en el aire mientras caía. Haciendo uso de sus máximas fuerzas, la chica revolucionaria consiguió hacer una pirueta y con ello logró detener su caída arrastrando los pies por el suelo.

- ¡Eso! ¡gánale, Cadmio! -gritó Asiont, eufórico.

- ¿Hace falta echarle porras? -preguntó Kail. - Yo creo que Cadmio tiene esta pelea en el bolsillo.

- Si mi Naki-chan estuviera bien ya le hubiera ganado hace rato -dijo Misao por su lado mientras acariciaba el rostro del inconsciente Nakago.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ah! -chilló Babidi mientras daba saltos de coraje, sujetándose su cabeza con ambas manos y abriendo completamente los ojos por la desesperación-. ¡Estúpida! ¡derrota a ese miserable granuja! ¡Así no!... ¡Ah! ¡¿Es qué no puedes hacer nada bien?!.

Apenas hubo recuperado el aliento, Utena se lanzó nuevamente contra Cadmio para intentar liquidarlo definitivamente. La guerrera de Babidi empuñó fuertemente su arma y trató de atajar al enemigo nuevamente en el pecho. Desafortunadamente para Utena, el guerrero de la Alianza esquivó fácilmente el ataque saltando hacia a un lado.

- ¿A dónde se fue ese odioso patán? -se preguntó Utena mientras el público coreaba gritos de "Ole" a los cuatro vientos.

Furiosa por lo que acababa de suceder, la chica revolucionaria se giró velozmente hacia donde estaba Cadmio para continuar el ataque. Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que en ese preciso momento su rival decidiría atacarla.

- ¡Cuidado, chica granuja! -le advirtió Babidi con un grito.

Utena estaba consciente de que debía evitar todos los ataques de Cadmio, así que optó por saltar hacia arriba para tratar de escapar. Sin embargo lo que ella no esperaba era que el Celestial decidiría imitar su maniobra para ir tras ella. Con un rápido movimiento, Cadmio se colocó a su nivel y le asestó un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago con lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Como si se tratara de un pesado saco de tornillos, la pobre chica revolucionaria azotó en el suelo quedando inmóvil. Cadmio, por su parte, aterrizó sobre ambos pies a unos metros de ella, dándole la espalda mientras el orgullo se apoderaba de él.

- Esa forma de aterrizar... también podría considerarse un cliché...

- Ya Eagle, no seas tan radical -le recriminó Kail a su creador.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Cadmio! -exclamó Asiont-. Ya está bien, no hay necesidad de que hagas lo mismo que ese salvaje de Nakago.

- ¿¿Cómo que salvaje??... ese engendro venido del infierno se lo merecía -se quejó Misao.

En la plataforma, Cadmio se giró hacia donde estaba la pobre Utena, quien a su vez trataba de levantarse del suelo con bastante dificultad. En las gradas, el público permanecía a la expectativa.

- De acuerdo, amigo -estaba diciendo ella-. No hay necesidad de más sangre, ¿no crees?.

Como respuesta, el Caballero Celestial entornó la mirada amenazadoramente y, en una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se iluminaron de un color azul brillante. De golpe, un par de rayos luminosos salieron de los ojos de Cadmio y embistieron el cuerpecillo de Utena, quien comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente hasta que, finalmente, explotó en una lluvia de sangre, tejido, huesos y nervios que salpicaron en derredor. 

- No lo creo -murmuró Cadmio. 

Luego de ver el tremendo fatality que Cadmio le aplicó a la chica revolucionaria, una nueva mueca de asco se apoderó de Karin y compañía.

- Ya no me está gustando esta excursión escolar -sollozó Karin. Inmediatamente después los Kobuta o 3 cerditos de colores aparecieron alrededor de ella y empezaron a cantar "I For You" del grupo Luna Sea: "Quiero decirte, de corazón... ha habido mucho dolor, pero aún no es demasiado tarde... te amo de corazón..."

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! -exclamó Karin espantando a los Kobuta con sus manos.

Cadmio sonrió para sí mismo mientras contemplaba los irreconocibles restos de Utena, y un poco más allá los de Chibi-Usa. Unos hombres que parecían ser personal de limpieza acudieron al escenario y lo limpiaron, preparándolo para el siguiente combate.

- El siguiente oponente sí es alguien muy experimentado en el campo de la lucha -anunció orgullosamente Babidi. - ¡Que dé inicio el nuevo combate!.

Nuevamente la canción por los altavoces cambió, tratándose esta vez de "Soldier Dream". El umbral se abrió de par en par y una enorme silueta empezó a aparecer por él.

- Sora takaku, kakageyou... -murmuró Eagle, cantando la canción-. Espero que sea uno de los caballeros de bronce o de plata, de lo contrario Cadmio podría estar en desventaja.

- ¡Es nada menos que Aldebarán de Tauro! -dijo Asiont a gritos una vez que el nuevo peleador de Babidi salió al campo de batalla-. Es uno de los doce Santos dorados que cuidan del Santuario de Atena en Grecia.

- Vaya, a diferencia de Utena, este sujeto sí tiene bastante poder de lucha -murmuró Cadmio mientras se esforzaba en pensar alguna buena estrategia.

- Prepárate para morder el polvo -sentenció el caballero dorado de Tauro mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud de superiodidad-. No lograrás vencerme a menos que desarrolles el séptimo séntido.

- Eso lo veremos, toro -replicó Cadmio mientras se colocaba en guardia.

Todos los espectadores contuvieron el aliento. En cualquier momento daría inicio un combate que se proyectaba por de más inesperado. Esta vez, cualquier de los participantes podría ser el vencedor. Babidi, por su parte, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a devorar sus propias uñas mientras se estremecía por el nerviosismo.

De repente, Aldebarán comenzó la batalla arrojando su principal ataque, el _Great Horn_ también conocido como "Gran Cuerno", contra Cadmio. El Caballero Celestial apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo venir, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada para bloquearlo o al menos evitarlo. El "Gran Cuerno" embisitió el cuerpo de Cadmio con toda su fuerza y lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás. Finalmente, el guerrero de la Alianza Estelar se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la arena, provocando una lluvia de escombros que cayeron sobre él.

- ¡Oh no! -exclamó Asiont preocupado-. Creo que esta batalla no será tan fácil como las anteriores. Quizás será mejor pensar en un seguro de vida para Eagle.

- Ni que lo digas -dijo Kail, sobresaltado. - En ese caso la existencia de los guerreros de Lambda se convertiría en una paradoja tal que podría desbaratar el universo entero.

- Ustedes sólo son personajes de fanfic -murmuró Eagle

En el campo de batalla, Aldebarán dio un paso al frente, se cruzó nuevamente de brazos y sonrió con satisfacción. Su rival había quedado sepultado bajó una tonelada de rocas y aparentemente no había señales de que pudiera continuar con el combate. De pronto, justo cuando el caballero de oro ya estaba por proclamar su victoria, el suelo comenzó a temblar y tras un período de tiempo de dos latidos del corazón, se sucedió una tremenda explosión en el lugar donde Cadmio estaba sepultado. Las rocas que cubrían al Celestial explotaron desde dentro, deshaciéndose en millones de trozos del tamaño de un naipe. Cuando Aldebarán volvió a mirar; Cadmio estaba nuevamente en pie, envuelto totalmente en un aura de color blanco que rielaba con fuerza.

- Nuestro combate aún no ha terminado, Aldebarán -sentenció el guerrero mientras algunos de sus cabellos se erizaban-. Voy a demostrarles a todos que merezco ser el líder de los Caballeros Celestiales.

- Cliché del anime N° 3 -suspiró Asiont-. ¿Cuántos más aparecerán en esta historia?. 

- Cuántos más pueda yo descubrir -dijo Eagle.

Pero el caballero de Tauro no se dejó impresionar en lo absoluto. Contrario a lo que podría esperarse, éste permanecía bastante sereno y controlado. En su balcón, Babidi comenzó a dar saltos de alegría mientras agitaba una banderita que ostentaba una enorme "M" como escudo.

- ¡Eso! ¡Muéstrale a ese sucio granuja quién es el mejor!.

- Esto no se ve bien -dijo Kail. - Tal vez sea buena idea ir calentando un poco, ¿no te parece, Misao?

- Sí. Después de ver a Naki-chan en este estado, yo estoy con ganas de romper algunos cuantos rostros -dijo Misao con enfado.

Ansioso por desquitarse, Cadmio arremetió contra su rival con una lluvia de poderosos puñetazos y fuertes patadas. Aldebarán, por su parte, optó por contraatacar de la misma manera. En cuestión de segundos, ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en un duelo de golpes y contragolpes que se sucedían la velocidad de la luz. El intercambió de ataques se prolongó por unos instantes hasta que, inesperadamente, Aldebarán se impusó a su rival con un fuerte rodillazo que le dio en el abdomen y lo dejó sin aliento.

Cadmio se llevó las manos al estómago y se dobló por la mitad mientras maldecía su asquerosa suerte. Tomando ventaja de la situación, Aldebarán lo sujetó rápidamente por el rostro y lo lanzó por los aires como sí fuera un muñeco de trapo. El Celestial fue a caer de espalda a varios metros de distancia.

- Será mejor que te rindas -le advirtió el Santo dorado.

Pero Cadmio aún no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, al menos no tan rápido. Haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y lanzó un ataque de rayos ópticos contra el caballero de oro. Los rayos azules impactaron a Aldebarán en el antepecho, obligándolo a doblarse ligeramente hacia atrás, pero sin provocarle mayor molestia.

- ¡Rayos! Tal parece que Cadmio se encuentra lastimado y que ha perdido gran parte de su poder -observó Asiont-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedirle que se rinda y dejar que otro tome su lugar. 

- Es lo más razonable -señaló Kail. - ¿Qué opinas, Eagle?

- Claro que es lo más razonable -dijo Eagle. - ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

- ¡Olvídenlo! -vociferó Cadmio con fuerza, dando un paso al frente con dificultad-. No importa lo que pase, yo soy un guerrero y tengo mi honor.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Asiont se tomó el rostro con una mano.

- No puede ser, ¿qué haremos ahora?.

- ¡Jui, Jui, Jui! -rió Babidi-. ¿Qué les parece esto, tontos granujas?. Ahora sí se encuentran en serios aprietos. -El mago guardó silencio por un momento y luego alzó la vista para contemplar a Eagle-. Creo que muy pronto tú serás el partido por la mitad, granuja.

- ¡Anda! Tanta cosa por una historia ficticia. Presumido de porquería -se quejó Eagle.

- Pues si ese terco no se quiere rendir, entonces nosotros tiramos la toalla por él -le anunció Misao a Babidi, mientras se volvía hacia Kail y Asiont y ambos hacían una señal afirmativa. Acto seguido, Misao se acercó al campo de batalla, cogió al debilitado Cadmio de un brazo y lo arrojó fuera de la plataforma de lucha.

- Pero que chica tan agresiva, no había necesidad de hacer eso -opinó Asiont.

- Se está vengando porque Cadmio pateó a Nakago -murmuró Kail.

- ¿¿Me hablaban?? -se oyó una voz desde el suelo. Era Nakago quien ya empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

- ¿Eh?, vaya, Nakago, reaccionaste justo a tiempo para ver la pelea de tu amiga Misao -le informó Asiont-. Está por enfrentarse a Aldebarán de Tauro. La verdad es que es una chica realmente valiente.

- ¿¿¿Quéeeee???... ¿¿¿Misao va a luchar contra un caballero dorado??? -gritó Nakago.

- Snif, pobrecita -pensó Eagle.

La delgada chica de cabello azul se acercó lentamente hacia Aldebarán. Tras observarlo de los pies a la cabeza durante unos instantes, sacó su pluma de transformación e inicio su conversión en Warrior Lynx (ya saben, Lynx Constellation Power, Make Uuuuuuup!!).

Todas las pervertidas miradas masculinas del público se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Misao mientras ésta se transformaba. Finalmente, quedó recubierta por su ajustada armadura dorada, mientras hacía una de esas clásicas poses de presentación.

- A pesar de que tienes una armadura dorada siento que tu poder de pelea es muy inferior al mío -se burló Aldebarán. - Y como tienes muy pocas probabilidades de vencerme y hacerme un fatality, te diré qué: si logras cortar el cuerno de mi armadura, dejaré que pases por la casa de Tauro.

Una gota de sudor corrió por las frentes de todos los presentes.

- Este está más perdido que Ryoga Hibiki en...... cualquier lado -murmuró Nakago.

- ¡¡Granuja, tienes que derrotarla como sea!! -estalló Babidi mientras movía brazos y piernas como un niño berrinchoso.

- Los luchadores hacemos las reglas -respondió Aldebarán fríamente mientras se volvía hacia el mago con una mirada cargada de odio. Babidi tragó saliva fuertemente.

- ¡¡Demonios!!... es la última vez que controlo a granujas de Dragonball Z o Saint Seiya, lo juro.

- Bueno, me parece bien -respondió Lynx, luego volteó la mirada hacia Nakago y vio con alegría que ya había recobrado el conocimiento. - ¡¡Wiii, mi Naki-chan me verá en acción!!

Poco tiempo le quedó a Warrior Lynx para estar alegre, pues ya Aldebarán había elevado su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido, para arrojarle el "Gran Cuerno" a su adversaria. Lynx reaccionó a destiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo (Bueno, aunque se hubiera dado cuenta, no hubiera podido hacer nada).

- Si Cadmio no pudo, no creo que Misao logre mucho -dijo Kail sintiendo lástima por su compañera.

- Es una lástima, se veía una joven bastante alegre -comentó Asiont.

- Debería poder hacerlo sin problemas -dijo Nakago. - Después de todo, tiene la teletransportación...

Lynx se levantó del suelo con algo de trabajo, y luego se limpió con la mano un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

- ¡¡Cliché del anime N° 4!! -exclamó Eagle.

- El hilo de sangre que corre por la boca... -dijo Kail. - Ja, esa fue buena.

- Ah, ya, así que Gran Cuerno -sonrió la guerrera. - Bueno, pues entonces... ¡¡Gran Cuerno!!

- ¡Genial! Usó la técnica de imitar la técnica del enemigo -exclamó Nakago

- ¿Técnica de imitar la técnica del enemigo? -repitió Asiont-. Esa sí que es una técnica bastante original. Tal vez así Misao tenga posiblidades reales de vencer.

- Pero con ese nivel de poder no creo que funcione mucho -comentó Kail.

- Esa mocosa es una estúpida -murmuró Cadmio con malestar-. Sí algo malo le pasa será por su culpa. Debieron haberme dejado seguir peleando contra ese caballero.

El ataque de Lynx se dirigió hacia Aldebarán, quien en un principio se vio sorprendido de enfrentar su propia técnica, pero luego recobró su dominio propio y pudo detenerla sin problemas.

- ¡Ja, Ja! -rió Aldebarán. - ¿Viste, niña? Se necesita más que eso para... ¿¿eh??... ¡¿Dónde estás?!

- ¡Aquí arriba!

El caballero de Tauro alzó la vista, sólo para ver cómo Lynx venía bajando hacia él a toda velocidad y le cortaba con una mano el único cuerno que le quedaba.

- Claro, así tenía que hacerla -comentó Kail. - Se nota que Misao vio Saint Seiya varias veces.

- Luego dicen que el anime no sirve para nada -añadió Nakago.

- Esa niña es bastante buena para pelear -dijo Asiont con asombro.

- Solamente tuvo suerte -gruñó Cadmio.

Toda la gente en las tribunas exclamó ruidosamente y aclamó a Lynx, quien no hizo más que sonrojarse y alzar los brazos en señal de victoria.

- ¡¡Ji, ji, ji!! No fue nada -dijo Lynx mientras saludaba al público.

- Me has vencido con todas las de la ley -dijo Aldebarán. - En fin, tal y como lo prometí, puedes pasar por... hey, pero ahora que lo recuerdo esta no es la casa de Tauro.

- ¡¡Claro que no, grandísimo granuja!! -exclamó Babidi. - ¡¡Estás bajo mi control y te ordeno que pulverices a esa granuja!!

La gran "M" que estaba sobre la frente de Aldebarán brilló intensamente. Éste cayó profundamente bajo el influjo de Babidi, elevó su cosmo al máximo e inició la estampida contra Lynx para destruirla sin miramientos.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarla siquiera, el cuerno que Lynx le había arrancado cayó desde arriba y se incrustó directamente en su nuca, dejándolo sin vida instantáneamente.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Lynx confundida, al voltear a ver el cuerpo inerte de su rival.

- No puedo creerlo... -murmuró Asiont-. Que increíble control de la situación.

- ¡Fue pura suerte! -exclamó Cadmio a su vez.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! -rió Eagle. - ¿Viste, mago inútil? Ya van 3 guerreros tuyos muertos y los míos siguen intactos. Además Nakago ya se recuperó y podrá volver a luchar para el final.

- Calla, granuja -respondió Babidi entre dientes. - Estoy seguro que el guerrero que viene te traerá buenos recuerdos, jui, jui, jui, jui...

Frente al equipo de música del coliseo, Eclipse buscaba la siguiente cinta de música para ponerla. Al encontrarla y leer la etiqueta, un rictus de terror se apoderó de su rostro.

- ¡¡Yikes!! -exclamó. - ¡¡Qué asco!! Créeme Eagle, que esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, y finalmente, todos, sobre todo Eagle, pudieron escuchar una familiar melodía, que trajo buenos recuerdos a algunos, algunos ni se inmutaron, algunos hicieron muecas de fastidio y algunos otros empezaron a gritar histéricamente.

- Oh, Dios mío -murmuró Eagle. - ¿¿Go speed racer go?? Esa cosa es de la prehistoria del anime.

El umbral se abrió y por él apareció, no una persona, sino un auto, cuyos trazos de dibujo contrastaban grandemente con la modernidad que reinaba en el diseño de los demás personajes y el escenario. Kail, Asiont y Cadmio reconocieron instantáneamente aquel armatoste como el famoso Mach 5, el auto usado por Goh Mifune, o Meteoro si lo prefieren...

- ¿Y eso qué es? -preguntaron Lynx y Nakago al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿No lo conocen?! -exclamó Kail. - Es el legendario Mach 5.

- ¿El legendario Mach 5? -repitió Asiont sin acabar de comprender-. ¿Qué hace un vehículo de carreras en una batalla como esta?. Eso no tiene sentido, ¿quién escribió esa tontería?.

- ¡Estamos en guerra, en guerra! -gritó Cadmio por su lado-. En las guerras no existe diferencia entre los autos y el enemigo.

- El anime más antiguo que yo vi fue Marco y eso ya es decir mucho -comentó Nakago... repentinamente, el muchacho adquirió un rostro aterrorizado y cayó de rodillas al suelo. - ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡MARCOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TODA ESA GENTE TE HACE SUFRIR TANTO?!!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENCONTRAR A TU MAMÁ?!!! ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Nakago se agarró el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lynx hubiera querido ir a consolarlo, pero si abandonaba la plataforma en ese momento hubiera sido como si se rindiera del combate.

- Veamos cómo maneja la situación esa mocosa -murmuró Cadmio maliciosamente. 

El Mach 5 se estacionó justo en frente de Lynx, quien le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a la carrocería.

- Miren, hasta el auto está poseído -dijo Lynx al ver la enorme "M" que tenía el Mach 5 pintada en el frente. Al oír esto, muchos se fueron de espaldas.

- Así es como pinté yo mi auto -dijo Goh asomándose por la ventanilla del Mach 5. - No vas a poder vencerme.

- ¡Tu casco está poseído! -exclamó Lynx señalando la "M" que estaba pintada sobre el casco de Goh. Éste hizo una mueca de fastidio y pisó el acelerador de su auto a fondo.

- ¡Vas a morir, niña tonta! -gritó Goh con toda su furia, mientras conducía hacia Lynx con toda su velocidad.

- Bah, big deal, pelear contra un auto -murmuró Lynx con desprecio. - Será buen momento para exhibir mi nueva técnica. Lynx Illusion Confusion!

Inmediatamente varias réplicas de Lynx aparecieron por todos lados, algo parecido a la técnica de las multiimágenes de Goku (culpen a Eagle por su falta de originalidad). Pero lo curioso de estas imágenes era que todas hacían algo completamente diferente; así, tenemos a una Lynx saludando al público, otra al lado de Nakago y con ojos de enamorada, otra sacándole la lengua a Cadmio, un par conversando entre ellas, una más resolviendo la tarea de Matemáticas, una hablando por teléfono, una trapeando la plataforma, otra bailando...

- Hmm, no lo sé, pero esa técnica me recuerda la ocasión en que Gary y Ash se enfrentaron por primera vez en la serie de Pokémon -comentó Asiont pensativo-. Sí no mal recuerdo Gary estaba usando un Ibee.

- ¿Qué no es el _Zanzouken_ de Dragon Ball? -inquirió Cadmio a su vez mientras le lanzaba una mirada hostil a la Misao que le mostraba la lengua-. Aunque en el caso de Misao bien podría ser el _Zanzo Majyutsu_. (NOTA: el _Zanzo Majyutsu _es la "Versión demoníaca de la múltiple imagen" y fue usada por Dabura en su pelea con Gohan. Para más información visiten la sección de Dragon Ball)

- En realidad Eagle se adelantó, se supone que esa técnica todavía sale en la versión 3.0 de La Alianza -comentó Kail.

- A mí se me hace algo extraño, parece que tuviera vida propia -dijo Nakago, contemplando con algo de nerviosismo a la Lynx que tenía a su lado.

- Miren, hay una que está lavando el Mach 5 -dijo Kail señalando hacia el auto.

- ¡Oye, deja en paz a mi auto! -le espetó Goh Mifune a la réplica de Lynx que alegremente lavaba el Mach 5 con una manguera mientras tarareaba "Catch you catch me" de Card Captor Sakura. Goh la sujetó de una mano, e inmediatamente ésta y todas las demás se volvieron hacia él con los ojos inyectados de furia.

- ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A UNA DAMA!!

Casi como una exhalación, todas las demás Lynx acudieron al rescate de su "amiga", apabullando al pobre Goh y linchándolo vivo, y una vez que el infeliz estuvo sobre el suelo y pidiendo por su vida, las demás Lynx empezaron a pisarlo, desgarrando toda su carne con los afilados tacones de sus armaduras. Al final, en el lugar donde estaba Goh sólo quedó toda una masa de carne sanguinolenta e irreconocible.

Todas las Lynx volvieron a ser una. Pero antes de que nuestra amiga pudiera celebrar, su transformación se revirtió y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

- Eso fue predecible -dijeron Kail y Asiont al mismo tiempo.

- Seguro que la "Lynx Illusion Confusion" consume mucha energía -comentó Nakago. - Iré por ella.

- Esto comienza a volverse repetitivo -murmuró Cadmio por su lado.

- Grrr... ¡¡estúpidos y miserables granujas!! -estalló Babidi, más furioso que nunca. - ¡¡Que salgan los siguientes luchadores y no tengan compasión de nada!!

- Un momento, gran Babidi -dijo uno de los encargados de limpieza-, recuerde que ya pasaron cuatro luchadores y ahora tenemos que hacer un intermedio.

- Oh, sí... jui, jui, jui, jui -rió Babidi sobándose la nuca. - Bueno, pasen los bocadillos para todo el público y suelten a Eagle un rato para que se estire.

---- Intermedio ----

(Promocional descarado):

Muy pronto...

"Esa indiferencia tuya no te lleva a ningún lado", me dijo Nadia. "Es como si dijeras 'aléjense de mí, no me interesa relacionarme con ustedes'. ¿De verdad quieres vivir así para siempre?"

"¡Tú no sabes nada!", exclamé. "Había cambiado mi forma de ser, pero... desde hace dos años ya no tengo ningún motivo para seguir siendo así."

"Siempre hay un motivo para..."

"¿Tú que sabes?", le dije con desgano. "Creo que ni siquiera tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo."

"Kail y Nadia", episodio 5. Espérenlo en "El Universo Anime"

---- Fin del Intermedio ----

Kail contempló el promocional y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué tendré un pasado tan miserable?... ¿Eagle? ¿Dónde estás?

Misteriosamente el escritor había desaparecido de los alrededores.

- Excelente -murmuró Kail con sarcasmo.

Lo que ocurrió había sido que Eagle, tras haber sido soltado durante un rato, había sido colocado nuevamente entre ambas columnas. Mientras tanto, el resto de sus compañeros se preparaban para decidir quiénes serían los que lucharían contra el siguiente grupo de luchadoras, que según tenían entendido, serían Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

- Debemos atacar en grupo -dijo Cadmio-. Al diablo con los tratos de ese mago. 

- Vamos, Cadmio, nosotros vamos ganando -le calmó Asiont-. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es escoger a dos de nosotros para que pelen contra esas Sailors Senshi.

- Lo mejor sería decidirlo a la suerte -intervino Kail. - Total, creo que entre nosotros no existe ningún par que tenga una química especial como la que tienen esas dos.

- Kail, me sorprendes -dijo Nakago. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Esto hay que pensarlo bien.

- Mira a tu alrededor y dime si podrías hacer pareja con alguno de nosotros. Tendría que ser alguien parecido a ti en personalidad o alguien con quien te lleves muy bien.

- ¡Yo peleo contigo, Naki-chan! -exclamó Misao colgándose del brazo de su amado.

- ¿Ya ves? ¡Con ella puedo! -exclamó Nakago.

- Sí, pero en este caso la balanza se inclina más hacia un lado que del otro -le susurró Kail a Nakago, para evitar herir la susceptibilidad de Misao.

- ¡Ja! -exclamó Cadmio con sarcasmo-. Ustedes dos sólo lo arruinarían todo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos mandar a los más fuertes -opinó Asiont a su vez.

- Bueno, lo que sea -dijo Kail de repente. - Vamos Asiont y yo.

Asiont lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo al portal por donde salían los peleadores de Babidi y descubrió que éste ya había comenzando a abrirse.

- De acuerdo, Kail, vayamos.

El chico holandés asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente ambos guerreros fueron al encuentro de las susodichas Sailors, quienes ya habían atravesado el umbral mientras la canción "Heart Moving" se dejaba escuchar por todos los altavoces del coliseo. 

- Hubiera preferido Sailor Stars Song o Nagareboshi He -, pensó Eagle. - Bueno, qué importa... yume noooo nakaaaaa, futari deeee, ita yo neeee...

- Formo parte de una nueva era... soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción -se presentó la Outer Senshi mientras algunos pétalos de rosas rojas volaban por los aires.

- Lo mismos digo yo... soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción.

Asiont y Kail se separaron para dejar un espacio entre ellos y avanzaron algunos pasos.

- Yo soy Asiont -declaró el primero-. Quizás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero Babidi las está controlando por medio de un hechizo llamado _Ayatsuri_.

- Exacto, yo mismo fui poseído en una ocasión por un malvado ser llamado Bebi -intervino Kail. - Podemos ayudarlas, si ustedes nos dejan.

Sailor Uranus miró a Kail y Asiont de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

- ¿Oíste eso, Neptune? -murmuró en un tono cargado de ironía-. Lo siguiente que dirán es que tú no me comprendes como yo a ti.

- Creo que lo mejor será ignorarlos -dijo Neptune mientras sonreía dulcemente-. Sabes bien que yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte, Uranus.

- Tienes razón -asintió Uranus, guiñándole un ojo-. Lo nuestro es inquebrantable.

Asiont y Kail entornaron ligeramente la mirada tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Unas enormes gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre sus cabezas al instante... -__-¡

- Debí advertirte sobre estas dos -le murmuró Kail a Asiont. - No tienen pudor ni nada.

Asiont se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?.

- ¡¡¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanto parloteo!!! -gritó Babidi de pronto, abriendo su colosal bocota a todo lo que daba-. ¡Acaben con esos granujas de una buena vez!.

- Será mejor que te calmes -le respondió Uranus con frialdad y sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes-. Nosotras sabemos bien lo que hacemos. -La Outer Senshi ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para hacerle un nuevo guiño a Neptune-. ¿No es así?. 

- Lo que tú digas, Uranus.

- Si hay algo que detesto es la homosexualidad ya sea masculina o femenina -murmuró Kail.

- Vamos, Kail -murmuró Asiont inocentemente-. ¿Qué tiene que ver la homosexualidad en todo esto?.

Las Outer Senshi se colocaron en posición para atacar. Una pequeña ventisca acarició los rostros de los cuatros combatientes y sacudió levemente sus cabellos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para averiguar quién haría el primer movimiento. 

Asiont, por su parte, echó una mirada de reojo hacia las gradas en busca de Kaoru. Cuando al fin la encontró a un lado de Karin y Masami, el Celestial no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa. "Perfecto", pensó. "En cuanto acabe con estas dos, iré hacia donde está ella".

- Eh, no se ofendan, chicas... -empezó a decirles una vez que centro toda su atención en la batalla nuevamente-, pero aunque peleen las dos juntas no podrán ganarnos.

- No estés tan seguro de eso, Asiont -le respondió Uranus con una sonrisa-. Hemos incrementado nuestros poderes con ayuda de Babidi y también aprendimos a hacer otros ataques.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que están haciendo esto por voluntad propia -dijo Kail.

- Así es, Kail -intervino Neptune, mirando al joven con llamas en los ojos-. En está ocasión nos cobraremos la derrota que tú y tus amigos nos causaron en el episodio 21 de "La Alianza". No creas que hemos olvidado eso.

- No podía esperarse otra cosa de un par de arpías como ustedes -dijo Kail con desprecio-. Vengativas, sin escrúpulos, y encima, lesbianas.

- Pero ¿cómo te atreves? -masculló Neptune, apretando los puños con rabia. 

- ¡Es el momento!¡Rápido, Neptune! -exclamó Sailor Uranus de pronto, alargando el brazo derecho para señalar a Asiont-. ¡Ataque de agilidad!.

De pronto, Sailor Neptune comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Asiont a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse directamente hacia su adversario, la Outer Senshi empezó a zigzaguear de tal manera que daba la impresión de que desaparecía y aparecía en distintos extremos de su camino. Asiont frunció el entrecejo con suspicacia y alzó ambas manos para colocarse en guardia.

- Oigan, eso se parece a un ataque de Pokémon -observó el Celestial.

- ¿Qué se creen Pikachu, o qué cosa? -dijo Nakago.

- Así no voy a poder lograr mucho -pensó Kail a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia su bolsillo para extraer su pluma de transformación.

Siguiendo el plan de batalla de su inseparable compañera, Neptune se detuvo justo frente a Asiont, quedando cara a cara con él. El Celestial se quedó estupefacto. "¿De qué se trata todo esto?", pensó.

- ¡Ataque de mirada maliciosa! -ordenó Uranus rápidamente.

Al instante, Sailor Neptune frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a observar a Asiont de una manera bastante diabólica a la vez que le sonreía levemente. Kail, por su parte, se quedó literalmente petrificado sin saber qué hacer.

- Hmmm... ¿me transformo o no me transformo? -pensó Kail. - Si van a estar haciendo esas tonterías tal vez ni sea necesario

- ¿Qué demonios es todo eso? -preguntó Cadmio a gritos-. ¿Es una pelea o un circo?.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! -empezó a reír Nakago de buena gana. - Qué tal diferencia con aquellas Outer Senshi que casi me matan en "La Alianza". Me da gusto verlas así de patéticas.

- Vaya, por fin una técnica de pelea que es digna de no ser considerada cliché -se dijo Eagle. - Esto está interesante.

- Ji, ji, ji... qué taradas -se burló Misao. - ¡Neptune, regresa a tu pokebola!

En el campo de batalla, Asiont retrocedió algunos centímetros, pero no desvió la mirada.

- ¿No te da miedo? -le preguntó Neptune mientras lo seguía mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Eh, ¿se supone que debo asustarme? -inquirió a su vez el Celestial alzando una ceja.

- Sí, mira, te estoy lanzando una mirada maliciosa.

- Eh, bueno, en realidad... me dieron ganas de hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Neptune dio otro paso al frente, acortando el escaso espacio entre ellos.

- ¡Esto!.

Antes de que Sailor Neptune pudiera anticiparlo, Asiont la rodeó con sus brazos rápidamente y la atrajo hacia él para besarla apasionadamente. Los ojos de la Outer Senshi se abrieron de par en par con asombro.

Al ver aquella inesperada e increíble escena, tanto a Sailor Uranus como al mago Babidi se le fueron las bocas hasta el suelo mientras el público presente reía a carcajadas y aplaudía emocionado. Otros no dudaron en lanzar gritos de júbilo en señal de aprobación.

- Vaya, una actitud impredecible, valiente, impactante y anonadante -dijo Kail. - A veces no se necesita pensar tanto. De seguro que Neptune se va a convertir en piedra o algo así.

- ¡Guácala! -exclamó Eclipse desde donde estaba mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

- Émulo de Warrior Unicorn al besar de sorpresa a una sailor -pensó Eagle. - Cómo cunde el mal ejemplo.

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! -gritó Cadmio a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos-. ¡Yo a ese ni lo conozco!.

- ¡Maldito granuja pervertido! -vociferó Babidi pataleando como loco.

- Esto de los besos inesperados podría convertirse en un cliché más -dijo Nakago.

- Sí, el N° 5 -dijo Misao.

Cuando Asiont separó sus labios ligeramente de los de ella, Neptune lo miró con el rostro iluminado por un tenue color rojo carmesí.

- Yo... nunca... había besado... .

- Lo siento, pero "el que no arriesga no gana" -murmuró Asiont divertido-. Te apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura, Sailor Uranus miró al Caballero Celestial con verdadera rabia asesina. Luego de apretar los dientes con furia, la Outer Senhi cerró los puños mientras su kenki (espíritu de combate) se elevaba a niveles estratosféricos. A continuación Uranus se arrojó sobre Asiont decidida a matarlo con sus propias manos.

- ¡Oyéme, maldito infeliz!.

En tanto, Asiont, que por supuesto ni cuenta se había dado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, acercó sus labios a los de Neptune y la besó nuevamente. El Celestial estaba disfrutando como nunca de la emoción del momento cuando, inesperadamente, el puño de Sailor Uranus se estrelló contra su mejilla derecha y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

- ¡DEJA A NEPTUNE EN PAZ!.

- Oh, vaya, parece que si va a ser necesario transformarse -dijo Kail mientras extraía su pluma de transformación. - Corona Borealis ...!!!

Pero antes de que Kail pudiera transformarse en Warrior Borealis, su compañero de lucha, entiéndase Asiont, cayó sobre él como sí fuera un potente proyectil. Finalmente, tras la desaparición de una enorme nube de humo semejante a las que se producen luego de un estallido nuclear, quedó de manifiesto que ambos guerreros habían quedado fuera de combate. x__X

Babidi lanzó un enorme grito de alegría. Nuevamente la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

- ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, sucios granujas? -se burló mientras agitaba su banderita-. La victoria será mía al final.

Sailor Uranus, por su parte, se volvió hacia Sailor Neptune y la sujetó por ambos brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? -le inquirió con preocupación-. Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera lastimado, Neptune.

- Eh, claro que estoy bien -contestó la otras Sailor como saliendo de un trance-. No te fijes en eso, lo que pasa es que me agarró desprevenida. 

- ¡Maldición! -gruñó Cadmio mientras se golpeaba la palma con un puño-. Ese Asiont es un completo inepto. Ni hablar, Nakago y yo nos haremos cargo de esas Sailors.

- ¡De acuerdo! -exclamó Nakago. - ¡Vamos a trapear el piso con esas dos!

Cadmio y Nakago corrieron la misma suerte que Kail y Asiont, y terminaron incluso con más golpes. Seguidamente acudieron Kail y Nakago, quienes también fueron derrotados; luego Cadmio y Asiont; luego Asiont y Misao; después de ellos, Nakago y Asiont; luego Kail y Misao; y finalmente, Kail y Cadmio. Todas las combinaciones de parejas fueron derrotadas por Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

- Ya sólo nos quedan dos combinaciones -dijo Kail, agotado. - Bueno, Nakago, Misao, depende de ustedes.

- ¡Está vez no podemos perder! -exclamó Asiont con alegría.

- Na, lo único que esos mocosos harán será arruinarlo todo -sentenció Cadmio malhumorado.

Misao no cabía en sí de la alegría, pero antes de que subiera junto con Nakago a la plataforma, Eagle decidió pronunciarse al respecto.

- ¡Esperen! Yo digo que vayan Cadmio y Misao.

- ¡Hey!, está bien que Asiant se tardó mucho en actualizar El Universo Anime, pero esa no es razón para que te desquites conmigo, Eagle -renegó Cadmio.

- Esa combinación no creo que resulte -dijo Asiont mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Yo quiero pelear con mi Naki-chan!! -exclamó Misao.

- ¡Por si no lo saben se están jugando mi vida, así que háganme caso! -exclamó Eagle. - Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, y seguro que Kail también.

- ¿Qué tiene planeado Eagle, Kail? -preguntó Nakago.

- Ahh... es la teoría de los polos opuestos -dijo Kail. - Si no puede encontrarse a dos personas que sean semejantes en personalidad, pues entonces se recurre a dos que sean diametralmente opuestas; supuestamente deben obtenerse los mismos resultados. También se le conoce como la teoría de "¿en qué diablos estás pensando?" o la ley del inverso.

- Ah, pero claro -murmuró Cadmio sarcásticamente-. ¿Por qué no mejor nos damos por vencidos?. No sean estúpidos, lo que debemos hacer es pelear todos juntos. Un asalto a gran escala es lo más recomendable y no que me manden a mí a pelear al lado de esta niña tonta.

- Lo mismo pienso -dijo Misao enfadada. - Preferiría pelear al lado de Super Cerdita.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó Karin desde la tribuna.

- Sí no tienen a nadie más para pelear entonces prepárence porque les vamos a hacer un fatality a todos -amenazó Uranus-. Sólo con la muerte de todos podré borrar el horrible insulto que nos hicieron. -Se volvió instante hacia la otra Outer-. ¿Cierto?.

- Eh, cierto -asintió Neptune como no muy convencida.

Desesperado, Asiont se volvió hacia Cadmio para sujetarlo por los hombros.

- Cadmio, por favor, haz lo que Eagle te dice por está vez. Ustedes son la única esperanza que queda para El Universo Anime. Imagina lo que sucedería sí Babidi nos derrota.

- Eh, bueno... -Cadmio aún parecía algo dudoso-. Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago solamente por El Universo Anime y por Eagle.

- Me pregunto si eso de verdad funcionará -le comentó Nakago a Kail. - Ellos dos no se llevan nada, nada bien.

- Oohh, no te preocupes -sonrió Kail. - Créeme que les irá de las mil maravillas...

Cadmio miró a Warrior Lynx fijamente y luego le hizo una gesto con la cabeza para que lo acompañara a pelear. Una vez que las Sailors los vieron venir se prepararon para la pelea.

- Escucha, mocosa... -empezó a decir Cadmio mientras avanzaban-, yo daré las ordenes y tú las obedeces sin protestar.

- Anda, sí, no me digas -dijo Lynx visiblemente enfadada. - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? -preguntó el Celestial mientras se deteneía de súbito para volverse furioso contra su improvisada aliada-. Porqué yo soy el guerrero más experimentado de los dos además del más poderoso.

- ¡¡¿¿¿Hooolaaaa???!! -preguntó Lynx sarcásticamente, alzando una ceja. - ¿Quién fue quien derrotó al caballero al que tú ni pudiste ensuciarle siquiera la armadura, eh?

- ¡¡Eso fue pura suerte!! -replicó el guerrero totalmente furioso-. ¡¡El cuerno le cayó en la cabeza por mero accidente!!.

- Suerte o no, igual gané -dijo Lynx. - No necesito que un machote, presumido y sin sentimientos humanos como tú me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, por lo menos yo sí conozco lo que es la dignidad. En cambio tú andas como perrito sin dueño rogándole a ese inútil de Nakago para que te haga caso.

- ¡¡Óoooyeme!! ¡¡Inútiles los que sólo saben pelear!! ¡¡Mi Naki-chan es un genio en todo lo que te puedas imaginar!!... ahh, lo cual debe ser muy poco, así que mejor retiro eso.

Al ver que sus oponentes preferían discutir entre sí en lugar de luchar contra ellas, Sailor Uranus se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

- Vaya, pero ¿qué te parece? -preguntó a Neptune-. Está vez será más fácil que antes.

- Sin duda, Uranus -contestó Neptune con seguridad-. Déjame hacerme cargo.

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Sailor Neptune asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a Cadmio y a Misao para atacarlos, estos, a su vez, aún continuaban discutiendo con la misma energía.

- ¡¡Niña tonta!! -le espetó Cadmio-. Lo único que puedes inspirarle a Nakago es lástima.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? -dijo Lynx con ira. - Estoy así de cerca de conquistarlo, y además tengo otros cientos de admiradores que tienen las más perversas fantasías conmigo.

En ese preciso momento, Sailor Neptune se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y levantó ambos brazos hacia arriba para ejecutar el _Deep Submerge_. Cadmio y Misao ni siquiera la voltearon a ver.

- ¡Mueran, miserables! -exclamó la Outer Senshi mientras una esfera de luz azul se formaba por encima de su cabeza.

Cadmio y Misao se volvieron hacia la Sailor y, en una perfecta sincronía que ya les hubieran envidiado Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley, estrellaron sus puños derechos en el rostro de Sailor Neptune. La Sailor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para atacar.

- ¡Cállate! -le ordenaron los dos al unísono.

La Outer Senshi de Neptuno contempló por unos segundos como la Vía láctea, el planeta Megazoar y el cometa Halley bailaban sobre su cabeza antes de desmayarse. Al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Cadmio sujetó a Sailor Neptune por la nuca para levantarla como sí fuera una enorme muñeca.

- Buen trabajo, mocosa -murmuró el guerrero-. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Seguro de su ventaja, Cadmio extrajo una espada de su espalda con la otra mano y se acercó a Uranus llevando a Neptune como escudo. Misao, por su lado, iba al costado de Cadmio, cubriendo algún punto débil o desprotegido por el que la otra sailor pudiera atacar.

- No dispares, Uranus -le advirtió el Celestial-. Traigo una rehén.

Uranus entornó la mirada malévolamente a la vez que la enorme "M" que había en su frente empezó a brillar intensamente.

- Sí... eso veo.

De golpe, Uranus levantó su mano derecha para concentrar todo su poder y, antes de que alguien pudiera advertirlo, lanzó su mayor ataque en forma sorpresiva.

- _World Shaking!._

Una enorme esfera de energía destructiva se abalanzó sobre Sailor Neptune y la hizo explotar en mi pedazos ante el asombro del mismo Cadmio, quien naturalmente quedó cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Oh, wow! -exclamó Eagle, sorprendido. - ¡¡Eso fue un anti-cliché!!

- Es una lástima -murmuró Asiont en tanto-. Besaba muy bien.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Nakago alzando una ceja. - Nunca tuve la suerte de besarla... ejem, pero bueno, qué importa...

- Esperen, chicos -dijo Kail. - La pelea todavía no termina.

En el campo de batalla, Uranus materializó su espada y la blandió de un lado a otro en forma amenazante.

- ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? -les preguntó a manera de desafío-. Ahora van ustedes dos.

Pero antes de que Uranus pudiera usar su espada, un _Golden Heavy Blast_ disparado por Warrior Lynx la desarmó y la atontó temporalmente.

- Bueno, parece que con eso basta -dijo Lynx. - Ya la tenemos.

A continuación Cadmio lanzó sus rayos ópticos, los cuales golpearon a la Outer Senshi en el pecho y la mandaron a volar por los aires. Tras unos pocos segundos de espera, Uranus cayó al suelo fuertemente y quedó destrozada.

Cadmio y Misao se miraron entre sí y cada uno le mostró al otro un pulgar hacia arriba mientras sonreían con satisfacción. Babidi se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras sentía como el terror se apoderaba de él. La mayor parte del público estalló en aplausos y gritos de victoria. 

- Jo jo, la escena de los aliados/rivales que se sonríen el uno al otro... cliché N° 6 -dijo Eagle.

- Empieza a hartarme ese aire de suficiencia de Eagle -dijo Nakago.

- Ahí está la parte de su personalidad que está dentro de ti, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? -preguntó Kail.

- ¡¡Los ganadores son Cadmio y Misao!! -anunció Eclipse por los altavoces mientras la gente continuaba aplaudiendo y Babidi se golpeaba la cabeza contra el barandal del balcón

- Yo lo sabía -dijo Eagle con orgullo. - Los polos opuestos tenían que dar resultado.

- Hey, un momento, hay algo mal -dijo Kail. - Deben ser polos opuestos en personalidad, no en sentimientos del uno al otro. Yo no creo que Cadmio y Misao sean *tan* diferentes...

- Busquémosle una explicación lógica al asunto -dijo Asiont.

Transcurren unos 30 minutos de conversación intrascendente entre Kail y Asiont...

- ... y cuando Einstein formuló la teoría de la relatividad...

- Sí, pero recuerda aquel episodio en que algunos niños de la Enterprise fueron raptados...

- No entiendo cómo ellos dos pudieron perder cuando lucharon juntos -le dijo Nakago a Cadmio en voz baja.

- Eso se debe a que son un par de idiotas -gruñó Cadmio, cruzándose de brazos-. Quizás sepan mucho de ciencia y esas cosas, pero son un cero a la izquierda a la hora de pelear.

- Ya basta granujas -gruñó Babidi. - Me quedan sólo dos luchadores, pero son los dos más poderosos y...

- ... ellos podrán derrotarlos sin problemas -dijo Eagle completando la frase.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, granuja?

- Eso era lo que ibas a decir. Por si no lo sabías soy experto en reconocer los clichés del anime.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas granuja -dijo Babidi ignorando a Eagle. - ¡Qué pase el siguiente luchador!

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mientras se escuchaba de fondo una de las canciones favoritas de Eagle: "Flower", del grupo L'Arc~en~Ciel.

- ¡¡Wooowww!! ¡¡Por fin algo bueno!! -exclamó Eagle. - Itsudemo kimi nooo, egao ni yureteeee...

- Hey, saquen esa música churra, yo no pedí eso para mi presentación -se escuchó la voz del siguiente luchador que ya había salido a la luz. - No me gusta nada que tenga que ver con esos monigotes orientales.

La canción fue interrumpida brutalmente por un agudo sonido, y luego fue cambiada por una de aquellas tonadas que suelen usar los strippers en las despedidas de solteras (i'm too sexy, yeahhhhh...).

- Snif... qué malos... -se lamentó Eagle.

- He llegado chicas, no me extrañen más -dijo el luchador mientras se presentaba y sonreía. - Soy Cucho 1000% papucho.

El susodicho se pasó una mano por la cabeza alisándose el cabello. Se trataba de un muchacho bajito, gordo, jorobado, desmuelado, bizco y lleno de acné. Una enorme "M" en su frente indicaba que se encontraba bajo el control del mago Babidi.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!! -exclamó Misao aterrorizada mientras se abrazaba de Nakago.

- ¿Ese gordo es un peleador? -preguntó Cadmio, alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, quizás se equivocó de lugar -aventuró Asiont, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la presencia de Cucho 1000% papucho.

- Tal vez sea pariente de alguien nacido en Chernobyl -comentó Kail. - De otra forma no se explican esas facciones tan grotescas.

- Nah, yo he conocido a monstruos peores -intervino Eagle.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Misao alzando una ceja. - Pues yo creo que hasta Gosunkugi es un modelo internacional al lado de esa cosa.

Cucho, harto de los comentarios de sus contrincantes, se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra y empezó a quejarse escandalosamente.

- ¡¡Oh, callen, raspas inmundas!! Lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben apreciar a un papucho cuando lo ven -en ese instante, Cucho se sacó la camiseta y empezó a hacer poses, lo cual provocó que varias chicas del público cayeran desmayadas (por el asco). Nakago sostuvo a Misao a tiempo antes de que golpeara tierra y empezó a echarle aire.

- Pobre Misao. Estando acostumbrada a tenerme como su ideal de belleza y perfección, ver a esa masa informe debe haberle causado un shock muy grande -dijo Nakago, no con mucha modestia.

Cadmio dirigió su mirada hacia Cucho y luego la llevó a Nakago.

- Pues la verdad yo no veo mucha diferencia.

- ¡¡Chale!! -exclamó Cucho con enfado-. ¡Voy a partirles a todos sus mandarinas a gajos!. ¡Con eso demostraré que soy el mejor de mi barrio!. 

Enseguida, ante la mirada cautiva de todos los espectadores, Cucho comenzó a correr hacia los guerreros que defendían a Eagle. Mientras el luchador de Babidi avanzaba por el campo de batalla a gran velocidad, todos pudieron darse cuenta de como su fofo estómago se movía constantemente como sí fuera gelatina a medio cuajar.

- Creo que te vinieron con el cuento de que este tipo era un luchador de verdad -le dijo Eagle a Babidi.

- Así parece, maldito granuja -se quejó el mago.

- Bueno, ¿quién tendrá la desagradable labor de terminar con ese esperpento? -preguntó Kail.

- Yo me haré cargo de ese engendro del mal -declaró Asiont al tiempo que se colocaba al frente de todos-. Se los debo por perder mi batalla contra Sailor Uranus. Esto va por todos ustedes, amigos.

- Oh, me conmueves -dijo Nakago fingiendo una lágrima. - Ya, anda de una vez. Como si fuera gran cosa terminar con esa basura.

Sin embargo Asiont no se movió de su sitio. Estaba decidido a impresionar a Kaoru y a las demás jovencitas presentes a como diera lugar. De pronto, el Caballero Celestial alzó una espada todavía envainada como ofreciéndola para que todos la inspeccionaran. Después, al tiempo que el regordete de Cucho continuaba avanzando, Asiont colocó su arma a un costado de su cuerpo mientras todo el público observaba atentamente. La sólida mirada del guerrero Celestial reflejaba un absoluto dominio de la situación.

- ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo, fanfarrón! -le advirtió Cucho sin dejar de correr.

- Me parece que Asiont es el que tiene la espada -dijo Nakago con aburrimiento ¬__¬

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que pretende hacer ese tonto de Asiont? -preguntó Cadmio a su vez.

- Esa pose se me hace familiar... Ahh, creo que ya sé que es -dijo Eagle.

Justo cuando el regordete peleador de Babidi estaba por alcanzar a Asiont, éste realizó de golpe un poderoso _Battou Jutsu_ (Esto es desenvainar la espada a una velocidad impresionante) y cercenó verticalmente el horrendo cuerpo de Cucho por la mitad. A continuación, en el lapso de tiempo entre un latido del corazón y otro, Asiont ejecutó una serie de cortes precisos hasta que Cucho quedó convertido en picadillo. Para concluir, una vez que todos los restos de su enemigo se esparcieron por el suelo, el Celestial guardó el arma en su funda y levantó una mano al cielo en señal de victoria.

- Sólo tuvo suerte -dijo Cadmio como restándole importancia a la victoria de su compañero-. Seguramente se le ocurrió eso luego de ver la serie de "Rurouni Kenshin" y la película de "Gladiador".

- Qué... pasó -murmuró Misao recobrando el conocimiento, y luego vio todo un charco de grasa sobre la plataforma de lucha.

- ¡¡Guaghh!! ¡¡Qué asco!! -exclamó la chica, apartando la mirada.

- Podríamos usarla para cocinar -propuso Kail.

- ¡¿Qué cosa dices?! -exclamó Cadmio-. ¡¡¿Estás loco?!! Qué tal que nos da algo peor que eso de las vacas locas.

Babidi abrió los ojos enormemente mientras el miedo se posesionaba de él hasta el último átomo de su ser. Ahora sólo le quedaba un luchador y sí éste perdía todo habría terminado. 

- ¡Malditos granujas! -gitó el mago a los cuatro vientos-. Pero esto no se quedará así. He reservado lo mejor para el final. Está vez todos morirán de la manera más horrible y espantosa.

- Sí claro -se mofó Cadmio seguro de su victoria-. Lo mismo dijiste anteriormente y ya vez. Mejor ríndete ahora y no te reduciremos a polvo.

- ¡Rápido! Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa para ver el siguiente episodio de Carrobot -dijo Nakago frotándose las manos.

- Léase Carrobot como Transformers -dijo Eagle. - Sí, que pase de una vez el siguiente peleador que ya quiero irme a mi casita. Tengo fanfics que escribir, canciones que cantar y partituras que aprender.

- ¡Tú cállate, pestilente granuja! -respondió Babidi con la boca bien abierta-. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba -estiró una mano y gritó-: ¡Acaba con ellos!. 

Finalmente, las puertas del umbral comenzaron a abrirse lentamente de par en par. Todos, tanto Eagle y sus defensores como el público en las gradas, contuvieron el aliento en espera de que apareciera el peleador estrella de Babidi.

- Es el mejor luchador de Babidi... -murmuró Asiont.

- Tal vez ahora sí sea buena idea luchar todos juntos -dijo Kail. - No sabemos de lo que ese tipo es capaz.

- ¿Qué será lo que saldrá por esa puerta ahora? -preguntó Cadmio. 

- Naki-chan, tengo miedo -dijo Misao sujetando el brazo de su amado.

- Tranquila... lo derrotaremos -le aseguró Nakago.

Cuando por fin el umbral quedó al descubierto, un sentimiento colectivo de decepción se apoderó del ambiente. Detrás de las puertas no había absolutamente nada ni nadie.

Una enorme gota de sudor recorrió las nucas de Asiont, Cadmio, Eagle, Kail, Misao, Nakago, Karin, la enfermera Nanako y todos los demás. Tras un momento de espera, todos pasaron de la incertidumbre al enfurecimiento total.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, mago tonto? -le reclamó Cadmio-. ¿Dónde está ese peleador del que nos hablaste?.

- No nos vengas con el cuento de que es el hombre sin sombra -se quejó Nakago.

Babidi se llevó una mano a la boca para comerse las pocas uñas que aún le quedaban. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", pensó. "Dabura me dijo que había reunido a todos los luchadores que le encargue". De repente las altavoces del coliseo comenzaron a emitir el himno de los Estados Unidos de América.

- _America... America... ._

Desconcertado, Cadmio volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Eclipse.

- Me parece que te equivocaste de música está vez, tarado.

Extrañado, Eclipse consultó la caja del CD que había instalado y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No, esa era la música para el último peleador.

- Por favor, no me recuerden a ese país... malditos gringos -murmuró Eagle.

- Cuidado Eagle, no queremos demandas por cuestiones raciales -intervino Kail.

- ¡Miren! -exclamó Misao señalando hacia el umbral.

En ese momento, el último guerrero de Babidi por fin salió del umbral. Era un sujeto alto, de cabello rubio y bastante fornido; en su brazo derecho, justo sobre el bícep, tenía tatuada la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y, al igual que los otros peleadores poseídos, él también llevaba una enorme "M" en la frente. Aquel peleador era nada más y nada menos que Guile, uno de los famosos luchadores de la serie de "Street Fighter II", aunque realmente no era el del anime, sino el que aparecía en la serie norteamericana del mismo nombre.

Guile caminó unos cuantos pasos por el campo de batalla. Tras saludar al público alzando el brazo, el peleador estadounidense se pasó una mano por la cabeza para alisarse los cabellos. Al igual que había pasado con el Mach-5, Guile presentaba unos trazos de dibujo que contrastaban grandemente con la modernidad que reinaba en el diseño de los demás personajes y el escenario.

- Prepárense para morir, enemigos de la democracia -les dijo Guile a Nakago, Cadmio y compañía mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice-. He sido enviado por el tío Sam para acabar con todos ustedes.

- ¿Quién es ese peleador? -preguntó Asiont-. ¿Y quién es su tío Sam?.

- ¡¡Ahh, yo lo conozco!! ¡¡Pero si es Johnny Bravo!! -exclamó Nakago.

- ¡¡Yikes!! -exclamó Cadmio-. Babidi debe estar totalmente desesperado como para recurrir a un tipo como este.

- ¿Johnny Bravo? Le faltan sus lentes oscuros -dijo Eagle.

- Ejem -carraspeó Kail. - No es Johnny Bravo, se trata de Guile, el luchador de USA de Street Fighter.

- Baahh, y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones -dijo Misao. - Le iba a pedir su autógrafo.

Guile dio un paso al frente, sacó el pecho orgullosamente y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

- No me importa lo que digan, losers -les dijo, mirándolos con desprecio-. Desde hace tiempo, el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América me comentó que un conjunto de individuos necios estaban apoyando la animación asiática. Pues bien, he venido para terminar con esto, enemigos de la democracia. No seguirán contaminando la mente de los niños de América con esas series grotescas y absurdas.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí sin entender una sola palabra.

- Una vez que los quite del camino -siguió Guile mientras una enorme bandera norteamericana aparecía tras él-, los niños de América volverán a soñar con Superman, Spiderman, Aquaman, Batman, Ironman, X-man, Iceman, Actionman, Birdman y todos los otros héroes de América.

Asiont alzó una ceja.

- ¿Alguien me podría decir de qué está hablando?.

- No sé... pero yo quería ver a Johnny Bravo -se lamentó Misao.

- ¿Qué importa? -masculló Cadmio, golpeándose una palma con el puño-. Vamos a aplastarlo.

- Bien dicho, empecemos... ahora sí que uso mis poderes -dijo Nakago sacando su pluma.

Kail, por su parte, contemplaba a Guile con una mirada muy seria y escrutadora.

Guile se colocó en guardia.

- Vamos, dense por vencidos, perdedores. No podrán ganarme nunca. Yo he derrotado a Ryu y a todos los otros peleadores callejeros. Soy miembro honorario de los "Súper amigos". Además, Chuck Norris y Pat Morita fueron mis maestros. Lo juro por la constitución de América.

- ¿El tío Pat Morita? ¡¡Ja ja ja!! -se burló Nakago. - Fuera de acá, yo aprendí artes marciales viendo videos del maestro Bruce Lee. Veamos, ¿quién de nosotros tendrá el honor de patearte el trasero?

Asiont se volvió hacia Kail y luego colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Pues yo creo que Kail debe hacerse cargo de él.

- ¿Perdón? -preguntó Kail, extrañado.

- Kail es el único que falta por obtener una victoria -explicó Asiont-. Aparte, dado su carácter tranquilo, siento que es el más indicado para derrotar a un fanfarrón como ese tal Guile -hizo una pausa y buscó con la mirada los ojos del joven holandés-. Hazlo por todos nosotros, Kail. 

- Nada más no seas muy duro con él... me recuerda al simpático Johnny Bravo -dijo Misao.

- Si todos están de acuerdo en que es lo más conveniente, entonces creo que debo hacerlo -dijo Kail.

- Claro Kail, anda -respondió Nakago. - Derrótalo en el nombre de todos los guerreros de Lambda. ¡¡Hazlo por nuestro orgullo!!

- No, el orgullo no sirve -dijo Kail. - Te lo he dicho varias veces. Uno debe luchar por sus ideales y por el deseo de instaurar la justicia, sin importar lo que ello pueda tomar. Si no se tiene un verdadero propósito de lucha en lo que único que nos convertimos es en animales, seres sin uso de razón que sólo buscan satisfacer una tonta e inexplicable sed de sangre y violencia.

Mientras Kail pronunciaba aquellas palabras una suave brisa agitaba su larga cabellera marrón y una luz divina iluminaba su rostro. Muchas chicas de entre el público suspiraron, extasiadas.

- Ah, claro -se burló Cadmio en un tono lleno de sarcasmo-. Sí continuas hablando así es probable que mates a Guile de absoluto aburrimiento.

- Ese es mi muchacho -dijo Eagle a punto de romper en llanto.

- Eh... claro Kail, como tú digas -respondió Nakago con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Kail dio un hondo suspiro y subió las gradas que lo llevaban a la plataforma de lucha. Al llegar frente al que sería su adversario, nuevamente aquel gesto serio y analítico se apoderó de su rostro. En el momento menos pensado, Kail extrajo con un rápido movimiento su pluma y se transformó en Warrior Borealis.

- Siento un fuerte ki -dijo Guile-. Pero eso no me intimida; es mi deber como americano terminar contigo y tus malévolos amigos.

- ¿Terminar conmigo, eh? -dijo Borealis con una voz carente de emoción alguna-. Lo siento pero creo que eso te va a ser imposible.

- Ya lo veremos, muchachito.

Guile se movió con gran rapidez frente a Borealis y sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, le arrojó un tremendo gancho de izquierda en plena quijada, lo cual hizo que el guerrero de Lambda saliera despedido hacia atrás con gran violencia. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Guile usó nuevamente su rapidez, anticipó el lugar en el que iba a caer Borealis, se movió hasta allí y le conectó un poderoso rodillazo sobre el abdomen. Luego, toda una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre él, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro de la plataforma. Lo único que podía hacer Borealis era recibir todos los impactos y hacer gestos de dolor.

- No puede estar pasando esto... -dijo Nakago, sorprendido-. ¡Borealis es el más poderoso de todos nosotros!

- ¿¿Acaso éste es el fin de los guerreros de Lambda?? -sollozó Misao.

- Me sorprende que no haya pasado antes -comentó Cadmio, dándose ínfulas de superioridad. 

Asiont sacó nuevamente su espada y la sujetó con ambas manos.

- Debemos ayudar a Kail -dijo con vehemencia.

- ¡¡Jui, jui, jui, jui!! ¡¡Eso, eso, termina con ese granuja!! -exclamó Babidi, ahora seguro de su victoria.

- ¡¡Eagle!! ¿¿Cómo es que explicas esto?? -le gritó Nakago al escritor. Eagle, por su parte, contemplaba con suma tranquilidad sus manos.

- Hmmm... este lunar no lo tenía -dijo, pensativo. Nakago y Misao cayeron pesadamente sobre sus espaldas al ver la "importancia" que Eagle le daba al combate.

- ¡¡Ha llegado tu fin!! -exclamó Guile. - _Sonic Boom!!!_

El poderoso ataque del luchador callejero impactó directamente sobre el cuerpo de Borealis, quien cayó sobre el suelo, y aparentemente, terminó inconsciente.

- ¡¡Kail!! -gritó Asiont.

- ¡Maldición! -exclamó Nakago. - Ese sujeto debe tener un gran poder si dejó a Borealis en ese estado.

- ¡¡Yo lucharé contra él!! -gritó Misao, a punto de subir a la plataforma.

- Olvídalo, niña -le dijo Cadmio, deteniéndola del brazo-. Este es un trabajo para un guerrero de verdad.

- ¿Vieron? Ustedes los guerreros de animaciones japonesas no pueden compararse con nosotros, los American Heroes -se burló Guile, volviéndose hacia el resto. - ¿Quién será el siguiente a quien despedazaré?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder o hacer algo al respecto, Guile escuchó una voz detrás suyo...

- Eso no estuvo mal, pero... para desgracia tuya no me pasó gran cosa.

Guile volteó, sorprendido, y vio a Borealis de pie, que le dirigía una penetrante y fría mirada. Aparte de algunos cuantos rasguños, el muchacho no parecía haber sufrido mucho daño físico.

- ¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡Tú deberías estar muerto!! -exclamó Guile fuera de sí.

- Hmmm, tal parece que el aura de ese chico se está incrementando -observó Cadmio.

- ¡¡Bien Borealis!! ¡¡Demuéstrale quién eres!! -lo animó Nakago.

- No puede ser -murmuró Guile, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- ¿Quieres que te explique por qué no me pasó nada? -dijo Borealis fríamente. - Es sencillo. Es como si perteneciéramos a dimensiones diferentes. Por un lado tú te enfrentas a tus archienemigos en luchas en las cuales a lo mucho llegan a perder la conciencia, y ni siquiera sangran un poco. Por otro lado, yo he luchado contra oponentes que me ocasionan verdadero dolor y me ocasionan verdaderas heridas de las cuales sale verdadera sangre. He estado a punto de perder la vida en varias ocasiones. Pero no he muerto, porque antes de que ellos terminaran conmigo, yo acababa con ellos. Y no me refiero simplemente a vencerlos o dejarlos desmayados, sino a terminar con su vida.

- Ou... nunca había pensado en eso... -murmuró Guile, turbado.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en más, pues Borealis usó su más poderosa técnica, el Super Ice Storm, para dejarlo como chupete de frutilla. Luego, haciendo el mismo fatality que Sub-Zero de Mortal Kombat, Borealis arrojó un tremendo golpe al bloque de hielo en el que Guile se encontraba atrapado. El hielo y Guile volaron, hechos pedazos.

- Por fin se terminó esto -dijo Karin. Luego alzó la vista hacia la cabina de control en donde se encontraba Eclipse, y vio que aparte de él, habían dos conocidas suyas que le hacían señas. La muchacha pelirroja entendió en el acto y sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta, se apartó de ellos y acudió a un lugar en el que tenía más privacidad.

- Eagle se va a molestar conmigo si me transformo en español o en inglés -pensó Karin, - Bueno, supongo que por cuestiones de contrato con Saban Levy, la compañía de doblaje y el autor del manga lo más conveniente sería transformarme en esos dos idiomas y también en japonés...

Extrayendo su estuche de transformación, Karin lo alzó en el aire y pronunció toda una mescolanza...

- ¡¡Con mi nariz y mi cola haré triunfar al bien... let truth and wisdom never fail!!... ba be bi bu buurin!!!

De vuelta al escenario, luego de que Borealis derrotó al insoportable de Guile, el mago Babidi comenzó a morder su capa mientras el terror lo invadía. Ahora que finalmente había perdido, nada ni nadie lo salvaría de la furia de los guerreros de El Universo Anime.

- Bueno, ya puedes ir soltándome Babidi -dijo Eagle. - Todos tus guerreros han sido derrotados.

- ¡¡¡Nada de eso, sucio granuja!! -exclamó Babidi-. ¡¡Tú te quedas donde estás!!.

Una vez que Eagle cayó en cuenta de que el malvado mago no iba a cumplir con su palabra, el más absoluto pánico se apoderó de él.

- De hecho, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar; cliché N° 8 -se lamentó Eagle. - Pero de todas maneras... ¡¡AYÚDENMEEEEEE!!

Al escuchar aquel grito de auxilio, los guerreros de Lambda y los Caballeros Celestiales se trasladaron hasta el balcón de Babidi de un salto. El público, por su parte, permaneció a la expectativa mientras algunos pedían a gritos que ya acabaran con Babidi.

- ¡Eres un tramposo, mago! -le espetó Asiont-. Nosotros te ganamos a la buena.

- Terminamos de participar en tu estúpida y más que fácil competencia, así que ahora libera a mi creador -reclamó Nakago.

- ¡Olvídenlo, granujas! -replicó Babidi, retrocediendo un paso-. ¡No se llevarán a Eagle!.

- Oh, sí, yo sí me voy de acá -dijo Eagle. - Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida como para morir en un fanfic.

De repente, una pequeña cerdita que llevaba una capa roja apareció en el firmamento.

- ¡Miren allá en el cielo! -exclamó Cadmio-. ¡Es un pájaro!.

- ¡No, es un avión! -corrigió Kail.

- Es el cliché N° 9... -dijo Eagle con voz monótona.

"¿Quién será ese granuja?", pensó Babidi a su vez.

Tras hacer algunas cuantas espectaculares piruetas en las alturas, Super Cerdita por fin aterrizó en el balcón donde estaban Cadmio, Nakago, etc, etc y luego levantó una de sus pezuña para señalar al mago Babidi.

- ¡Ya los escuchaste! ¡Suelta al muchacho!.

- Y sí no lo quiere soltar... -murmuró Cadmio en un tono amenazante a la vez que se tronaba los dedos-... nosotros lo haremos puré.

- Ahora ya nadie te salva asquerosa rata de alcantarilla -dijo Nakago en el mismo tono.

Justo cuando Cadmio y Nakago estaban por partir a la mitad a Babidi, una nueva canción salió por los altavoces del coliseo para sorpresa de todos. 

_"Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru_

_Koko ni oide to_

_Samishisa ni makesou na watashi ni_

_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru_

_Aruite kuru_

_Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni"_

- ¿Quién está cantando esa canción? -preguntó Misao alzando una ceja.

Extrañado, Asiont dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde estaba Eclipse para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Ahí, a un lado del Espía Estelar, estaban Minky Momo y Sakura Kinomoto cantando en dueto el tema "Ai Oboete imasuka" de la serie de Macross ante un pequeño micrófono. A unos cuantos metros de ellas, estaba la pequeña y delicada Tomoyo Daidoyi, quien las filmaba con su cámara de video mientras era acompañada por Lee Syaoran y el pequeño Kero.

- Debi comunicarle a Asiant mi opinión sobre Card Captor Sakura -dijo Eagle lanzando un suspiro. - Bueno, al menos mi querida Minky salva la situación. ¡¡Holaaaa, Minky!! ¡¡Soy fan tuyo desde los 7 años!!

- ¡¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa ahora?!! -vociferó Cadmio, impaciente por ajustarle las cuentas al odioso de Babidi-. ¡¿Por qué están cantando esa canción?!.

- Además Min Mei lo hace mejor -se quejó Nakago.

En ese momento, Minky Momo se apartó de Sakura para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

- Lo hacemos porque ya estamos cansadas de ver tanta violencia. ¡¿Por qué demonios tienen que arreglar sus malditos problemas con estúpidas peleas sin sentido?!.

Todos, incluyendo a Babidi, se voltearon a ver entre sí con algo de vergüenza.

- Eh, yo creo que ella tiene razón -asintió Asiont-. Nosotros ganamos, no hay nececidad de hacerlo picadillo.

- ¡Ah no! ¡No empieces otra vez, Asiont! -se quejó Cadmio que ya adivinaba lo que su compañero estaba por decir-. Nosotros ganamos el torneo y haremos lo que se nos venga en gana.

- Ya, basta de charla -dijo Nakago. - Terminemos con esta rata de una vez.

- ¡Ustedes cállense, par de presumidos! -les gritó de pronto el pequeño Kero-. ¿Qué acaso no escuchan la canción?.

- ¡Sí! -convino Minky Momo-. Dejen de usar la violencia para arreglar las cosas.

- Eso me parece bien -dijo Kail, tras revertir su transformación. - Ya no tiene sentido destrozar al infeliz de Babidi. Después de todo, muy tranquilamente podemos llevarnos a Eagle sin necesidad de terminar con él. Que quede con su carga de conciencia.

- ¿Tú crees que ese roedor tiene conciencia? -le preguntó Nakago.

- Bueno, de vez en cuando también hay que demostrar piedad, ¿no?

Entretando, Lee Syaoran saltó hacia donde se encontraba Eagle para liberarlo. Utilizando su espada, el niño cortó las cadenas que sujetaban los brazos del autor de "La Alianza".

- Ya está libre, señor -dijo Lee.

- Gracias, gracias -dijo Eagle, luego apartó al niño de un empujón y se dirigió hacia Minky Momo para pedirle su autógrafo. Lee cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, de paso dándose un terrible golpe en la cabeza contra una columna de concreto reforzado.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, niño granuja?! -chilló Babidi mientras pataleaba con un mocoso berrinchudo-. ¡No pueden hacerme eso!.

- ¡Ah, ya cállate! -le ordenó Súper Cerdita-. Debería darte vergüenza lo que haces.

- Más bien alégrate de que no te vamos a matar, mago inmaduro -le dijo Misao

- Es cierto -concordó Asiont-. Y como nosotros ganamos, deberás hacer lo que te mandemos.

- Je, yo propongo convertirlo en otro Ryo Urawa -dijo Eagle. - ¡¡Oye niña, ¿me vas a dejar de filmar con esa estúpida cámara?!! -le gritó el escritor a Tomoyo. - ¡¡Y tú, suelta ese micrófono, que lo puedes romper y nuestro presupuesto anda por los suelos!! -exclamó Eagle, arrebatándole el artefacto a Sakura. Ambas niñas se quedaron viendo al co-dueño del Universo Anime sumamente compungidas y desconcertadas.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó Kero volando hacia Eagle. - Esa no es forma de tratar a...

Por toda respuesta, Kero recibió un microfonazo por parte de Eagle en la cabeza el cual le dejó un enorme chichón.

- Aaaahhhhhhh... -suspiró Eagle mostrando una amplia sonrisa-, nada mejor que poner en su sitio a unos cuantos mocosos...

"¡Bah!", pensó Cadmio con irritación. "Ahora se roba mis díalogos".

Inesperadamente, la pequeña Minky Momo se acercó a Eagle y le entregó su reconocimiento.

- Por cierto -dijo la niña-. Un amigo tuyo llamado Asiant me pidió que te entregara esto, Eagle. Disculpa por haberlo olvidado y gracias por ser mi admirador desde los siete años. 

- Gracias. Ah, por cierto, ¿dónde está Asuka?

- Eh, creo que Asuka desapareció -contestó Lee levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón que le había salido.

- A ti no te preguntaron -dijo Kail mostrando igual desprecio por el niño que Eagle.

- Está bien, mocosos -suspiró Cadmio con fastidio-. Sí no nos dejan matar a Babidi ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él?.

- Pues la sugerencia de Eagle no estuvo mala -dijo Nakago sonriendo maliciosamente.

Asiont se rascó la barbilla por unos momentos, luego miró a Babidi con la mirada enrornada y finalmente dejó escapar una leve sonrisa malévola.

- Creo que yo tengo el castigo apropiado para él.

- Me imagino lo que podría ser -dijo Kail.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer, sucios granujas? -preguntó Babidi a gritos, arrastrándose por el suelo hacia atrás como cangrejo mientras las sombras de Cadmio, Nakago, Misao, Kail, Super Cerdita, etc, etc y etc comenzaban a cubrirlo lentamente.

****

Cinco horas después... .

En cierto local de una ciudad, Kero encendió la máquina de karaoke que había por ahí para que Asiont y Eagle finalmente pudieran empezar a cantar.

- Hoshi ni negai woooo, kaze ni puraidooo, noseta tokiiii...

- En realidad creo que lo hacen bastante mal -suspiró Asiant mientras depositaba su vaso de refresco en la mesa donde estaba-. Se ven muy patéticos.

- Sin duda -asintió Cadmio por su lado-. Son una vergüenza para El Universo Anime, la Alianza Estelar y el planeta Lambda.

- Pues yo pienso que lo hacen bien -dijo Masami mientras Minky asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

- ¿Qué cosa dices, Masami? -le preguntó Keiko con los ojos desorbitados-. Te apuesto a que esos dos se morirían de hambre sí se lanzaran como cantantes.

- Por favor, Keiko -intervino el buenazo de Koichi-. No seas tan dura.

- ¡Ah, Koichi! -suspiró Karin con corazoncitos en los ojos-. No hay nadie como tú.

- ¿Esta niña está enferma o qué? -preguntó Nakago. - Enamorarse de un clon de Ryo Urawa, por favor.

- Déjala, déjala. Amor es amor -respondió Kail.

- Alguien debería grabar esto. Digo, para la posteridad -dijo Misao de repente. - No todos los días se ve a un autor y un personaje de fanfics cantando juntos.

- ¿Quién querría ver a dos malos cantantes? Por favor -señaló Hirouni. - Seguro que Ai Maeda va a demandarlos por destrozar su canción con sus horripilantes voces.

- Pues yo los estoy filmando con mi cámara -informó Tomoyo que no perdía detalle.

- Ah, que... bien -dijo Sakura mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

- ¡Gane! -dijo Jimmy colocando sus cartas sobre la mesa-. ¡Canasta!.

- Por última vez -murmuró Lee a punto de perder la paciencia-. ¡¡Estamos jugando póker!!.

Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, Asiont y Eagle terminaron con su (desastrosa) actuación, y Eclipse apareció en el escenario con un micrófono en mano.

- Y ahora, para todos los que estaban esperando, el mago Babidi.

En ese momento, Babidi salió de entre las cortinas del escenario llevando consigo unas tarjetas. Cadmio, Nakago, etc, etc, etc no pudieron evitar soltar una enorme carcajada al ver la nueva apariencia del mago. Babidi tenía pintada la cara de blanco y llevaba una enorme nariz postiza de color rojo; en sus pies, portaba unos enormes zapatos.

- Eh, yo soy el mago Bibidi-Babidi-Boo y vengo a contarles algunos chistes -declaró el pobre extraterrestre.

- Con tal que no sean de vaqueros -dijo Eagle. - Di lo que tengas que decir.

- ¡Sí! -gritó Asiant mientras Asiont se sentaba a un lado de Kaoru-. Empieza de una vez.

- ¿Esto fue lo que se les ocurrió hacer con Babidi? -preguntó Kail. - Lo último que necesitamos es un mal comediante.

- Bueno -empezó Babidi-. Un sujeto le dice a otro: "Doctor, creo que tengo doble personalidad", y el doctor le contesta: "Bueno, pues sientése y hablemos los cuatro".

En el otro extemo, Eclipse hizo sonar una bateria mientras todos permanecían turbados. El silencio sepulcral que siguió al sonido de la batería parecía inquebrantable.

- ¡¡Ese es el peor chiste que he oído en mi vida!! -gritó Cadmio, furioso.

- ¡Opino igual! -sentenció Kouji- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!. 

- Ese está peor que el de los globitos en el desierto -murmuró Nakago, y luego se unió a los gritos de protesta de sus compañeros.

- ¡¡Pues sí no les gusta vayánse!! -vociferó Babidi mientras arrugaba las tarjetas-. ¡¡Torpes y estúpidos granujas incultos!!.

Como respuesta, todo el público le arrojó una tonelada de frutas, verduras y uno que otro huevo encima. A los pocos segundos, Babidi quedó completamente sepultado.

- En fin -suspiró Asiant-. Creo que no resultó muy buen comediante.

- Creo que mejor seguimos con el karaoke -dijo Eagle. - ¿Por qué no vas tú, Kail?

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Kail. - Lo siento, no soy bueno para el canto.

- Ya, no seas tímido -dijo Nakago dándole de codazos. - ¡Vamos, echémosle todos porras a nuestro amigo Kail!

Todos los personajes de anime y fanfics presentes empezaron a corear el nombre de Kail, quien no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el estrado.

- Bueno, está bien -suspiró Kail resignado. - Pongan "Creep" de Radiohead, por favor.

Inmediatamente, empezó a escucharse por los parlantes una melodía muy triste. Kail entonó la canción con voz suave e impresionante, y lo hizo con un sentimiento tal que todas las chicas presentes empezaron a llorar y los varones sentían una incómoda opresión en su pecho.

- I'm a creep...

- Esto es lo más deprimente que he escuchado en toda mi vida -dijo Karin secándose unas lágrimas.

- ¡Snif! Eso me hace recordar a Astrea -suspiró Cadmio con nostalgia.

- Mejor que alguien lo saque de ahí -dijo Asiont de repente. - ¿Qué tal tú, Nakago?

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Misao-. ¡¡Que pase mi Naki-chan!!.

- ¡¡Bieeen!! -exclamó Nakago yendo hacia el escenario y empujando a Kail fuera de él. - ¡¡Adelante!! ROCKET DIIIIIVE!!!

Mientras los demás se preparaban para ver a Nakago cantando la canción "Rocket Dive" interpretada por Hide (que en paz descanse), Asiont estaba disfrutando de una amena conversación con Kaoru.

- Así es -le estaba diciendo-, he recorrido toda la galaxia de punta a punta.

- ¿De verdad? -le preguntó Kaoru con interés-. Lo que me dices es increíble, aunque es más increíble todavía ver que "La Entrevista" haya terminado de forma tranquila. 

- Bueno, Kaoru -Asiont sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Te apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba, ¿o sí?.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- **Eagle** es autor de varios fanfics como: **"La Alianza"**, **"Realidades Alternas"**, **"La Batalla por Perséfone"**, ** "El destino de Ganímedes"**, **"Sailor Lambda",** **"Real love"** y también es co-autor en el fic **"La Entrevista"**.

- **Karin**, **Kaoru**, **Keiko**, **Masami**, **Koichi**, **Hirouni**, ** Jimmy** y ** Kouji** son personajes del anime **"Tonde Buurin"**, mejor conocido como **"Super Cerdita"**.

- **Babidi** y **Dabura** son personajes de **"Dragon Ball Z"**.

- **Sakura**, **Lee Syaoran**, **Tomoyo** y **Kero** son personajes de la serie **"Sakura Card Captor"**.

- **Minky Momo** es un personaje del anime **"Maho No Princess Minky Momo"**, mejor conocido como **"Las Aventuras de Gigi"**.

- **Guile** es un`personaje de la serie norteamericana de **"Street Figther II"**.

- Por último, queremos dar un agradecimiento especial a todos los intérpretes de las canciones mencionadas por permitirnos usarlas en este episodio (sí, cómo no).

Comentarios a: makankosapou@yahoo.com o leyendas99@hotmail.com


	8. Side 2

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

Un buen día... .

Eclipse estaba sentado frente a una mesa donde trabajaba afanosamente en la construcción de una extraña máquina que tenía apariencia de control remoto. Alrededor de él había varios artefactos del estudio donde hacían el programa de "La Entrevista".

– Un ajuste más y listo –se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba la tapa–. Al fin he terminado el Time-Wave, versión 02. Esperen a que Nakago y Cadmio vean esto.

– ¿Qué vean que cosa? –preguntó Armando que acababa de entrar a la habitación–. ¿Qué chacharas es esa porquería?.

– Ah, eres tú Armando –murmuró Eclipse mientras volvía la mirada hacia atrás–. ¿Qué no debería estar en el estudio preparando todo para el debate de hoy?.

Armando hizo un breve encogimiento de hombros y avanzó unos pasos.

– Allá estaba, pero me mandaron a buscar ciertos aparatos que se perdieron... un momento, ¿qué no es ese el ecualizador de sonido del estudio?.

Eclipse se volvió un segundo hacia la mesa donde estaba trabajando y sonrió con cinismo.

– Eh, sí, es que lo tome prestado... je, je, je.

– Sí claro –dijo Armando con sarcasmo–. Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.

– Bueno, sí insiste... .

– No te hagas el gracioso –Armando alargó un brazo para señalar la mesa en la que Eclipse estaba trabajando–. Y ahí está la cámara número 6, el micrófono de Karen, una foto de Nadia, un reflector, la computadora de Asiant, la bicicleta de Eagle... ¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo con todo esto?. Los patrones se van a poner furiosos cuando vean todo el equipo que te clavaste.

Eclipse tragó saliva con dificultad. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Armando riendo nerviosamente.

– Bueno, bueno, pero ellos no tienen porqué enterar de todo esto... .

Armando lo miró con desprecio. Una especie de sonrisa malévola se asomó por sus labios.

– ¿Y tú que dijiste?. Este idiota ya no dijo nada, ¿no?. Por estar buscando esos cochinos aparatos no he podido estar con mi amada Karen... .

– No lo hagas por mí, Armando –le interrumpió el enmascarado–. Hazlo por el progreso de la ciencia. Mira, una vez que haya probado mi invento, me haré millonario. Junto a mí Bill Gates no será más que un sucio pelele.

Armando frunció la mirada y puso una cara de absoluta desconfianza.

– ¿Pues qué diablos fue lo que inventaste?. Déjame te informó que los controles remotos ya tienen mucho que se inventaron.

– ¡Esto no es un control remoto! –le aclaró Eclipse–. Es el Time-Wave versión 02 y con él voy a causar una verdadera revolución.

Armando se acercó unos centímetros para observar de cerca aquel extraño cacharro y luego alzó la mirada. La expresión de escepticismo que mostraba su rostro no pasó inadvertida para Eclipse.

– A mí me parece un simple control remoto de TV.

– Pues no lo es, zoquete. Este "control remoto", como usted lo llama, puede hacer rejuvenecer a las personas.

En ese momento, Armando soltó una histérica y sonora carcajada que retumbó en toda la habitación.

– ¡Juar, Juar, Juar!. Sí, claro y luego vas a decir que lava la ropa y encera el carro.

Molesto por la burla, Eclipse apuntó a Armando con el Time-Wave.

– Ahora verás, incredúlo –Apretó el botón y una descarga cronal salió como rayo del aparato–. Te convertiré en un anciano.

Antes de que el buen Armando pudiera dejar de reír, el rayo del Time-Wave lo alcanzó y en un instante lo convirtió en un anciano decrepito de 900 años.

– Ay, pero ¿qué diablos me hichiste? –exclamó Armando asustado.

– Para que te sigas burlando –se mofó Eclipse.

– Eshto es increíble -dijo Armando con dificultad-. No puedo creerlo.

– ¿Verdad que sí?. Voy a aprovechar el programa especial que van a hacer para festejar las 10,000 visitas a El Universo Anime para hacer público mi invento. Con el dinero que voy a ganar con esto, podré dejar ese asqueroso programa de la entrevista y dedicarme a nadar en pilas de dólares –Eclipse comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro–. No más Asiant, no más Eagle, no más Cadmio, no más Nakago, y especialmente... no más Eta. Cuando sea rico al fin podré ligarme a la bella Nadia o a Minako en el peor de los casos.

Por un momento, Armando se quedó completamente ido como sí estuviera visualizando todo lo que Eclipse decía.

– Shi... tienes toda la razón... yo te ayudo... prefiero trabajar para ti, pero antes vuélveme a la realidad.

¿A la normalidad? En ese momento, Eclipse dejó de saltar y empezó a sonreír nerviosamente.

– Eh, bueno... –titubeó–. El aparato todavía no ha sido perfeccionado todavía y... .

– ¿O sea que me voy a quedar con un anciano? –le interrogó Armando con una vena hinchada en su frente–. Así Karen ni me va a pelar.

– Como sí ya te pelara –susurró Eclipse mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para apartarlo de su camino–. Bueno, tú te quedas aquí mientras yo voy al programa.

– ¿Qué cosa?.

– Vamos, cuando regrese ya tendré la cura. Sólo debes confiar en mí.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras tanto? –preguntó el pobre anciano mientras Eclipse atravesaba la puerta rápidamente.

– Cuenta ovejas, córtate esas barbas... yo que sé. Bueno, deséame suerte, betabel.

Antes de que Armando pudiera decir otra cosa, Eclipse salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave dejándolo a oscuras.

– Espero que no se tarde... –bajó la mirada–. Auch, ahora comprendo porqué los ancianos también usan los pañales.

****

Al mismo tiempo, en el estudio todo se encontraba listo para dar comienzo al programa especial que conmemoraba las 10,000 visitas a El Universo Anime. Nakago, Cadmio y Eta ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares mientras esperaban a que la transmisión diera inicio.

– Y no sé si ya enteraron –estaba diciendo Cadmio–. Pero Asiant admitió que la idea de introducir a ese tal Warrior Triangle en el programa fue producto de la desesperación en que cayó cuando ya no supo que más inventar para terminar el episodio.

- ¿Ah sí? -dijo Nakago con una ceja alzada. - Parece que la falta de inspiración se está contagiando... nada más vean a Eagle, me enteré que ya no sabe cómo seguir Sailor Lambda y ahora anda escribiendo una tontería que se llama Kimagure Orange Rei.

– Puede creerlo, niño –le aseguró Cadmio–. Últimamente no se le han ocurrido buenas ideas desde que algún bribón le robó su computadora. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estará ese zoquete de Eclipse?.

- Si mal no recuerdo lo vi entrando al depósito del ala derecha -respondió Eta. - Parecía algo apurado, aunque no entiendo por qué llevaba tantos aparatos, fotos de chicas y revistas sucias.

Cadmio dejó escapar un suspiró y volvió la vista hacia Nakago.

– ¿Y qué hay con tus novias, niño? –le preguntó en tono desafiante–. ¿Todavía te siguen acosando?. Debes tener cuidado o quizás podría ocurrir un accidente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Nakago frunciendo el ceño. - Ni que fuera degenerado para andar con 5 a la vez.

– Eso dicen todos cuando tienen tu edad –replicó el orgulloso guerrero con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Luego salen con su domingo siete y ni quien los aguante.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos -masculló Nakago.

En ese momento, la escultural teniente Misato Katusaragi se acercó al trío de entrevistadores, quienes inmediatamente dejaron de hablar entre ellos para antenderla.

– Hola, chicos, ¿no han visto a Eclipse? -dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro-. Es el único que falta y como vamos a hacer un debate pues estarán en franca desventaja ante sus rivales.

Cadmio se cruzó de brazos.

– Pregúntale al saco de pulgas –sugirió, refiriéndose a Eta, quien a su vez le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Lo que ocurre -dijo Eta-, es que dentro tuyo ocultas un gran complejo de inferioridad, el cual te lleva a...

– Oh, bueno, tendremos que empezar sin él –asintió Misato–. A propósito, van a estar grabando otro programa en el estudio de enseguida así que no se preocupen sí ven algo fuera de lugar. Creo que son los Power Ranger o algo así.

Apenas se hubo retirado Misato, el trío comenzó a protestar por la inesperada noticia de que ahora trabajarían en un estudio compartido.

– ¿Cómo que grabando otro programa? –renegó Cadmio–. Esos tacaños de Asiant y Eagle ya no saben que hacer para obtener fondos. Ahora quién sabe con que clase de idiotas nos juntaron.

- Qué importa. Total, después del programa el edificio volará en pedazos -dijo Nakago.

- Sí, eso está escrito en los Rollos del Mar Muerto -comentó Eta.

De pronto, un técnico atrás de las cámaras les hizo una seña con el pulgar derecho para indicarles que la transmisión del programa finalmente había comenzado.

– Bienvenidos una vez más al programa de "La Entrevista" –comenzó a decir Cadmio una vez que la cámara lo enfocó–. En esta ocasión estamos celebrando las 5,000... eh, digo las 10,000 vistas a El Universo Anime. Por esta razón, los dueños han decidido hacer una especie de debate sobre lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo del anime, ¿no es así, Nakago?.

- Así es, y para eso tendremos a algunos invitados especiales quienes darán sus puntos de vista en contra del anime, esperando que no recurran a la vieja fórmula de "mi-hijo-es-violento-porque-mira-Dragonball".

– Exactamente, Nakago –concordó Cadmio–. También tendremos la actuación estrella de Ryo Urawa como reportero a las afuera del estudio donde miles de fanáticos religiosos se han congregado para apoyar la lucha contra el anime. Ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestra moderadora.

A continuación, Misty, la inseparable compañera de Ash en la serie de Pokémon, apareció en el escenario llevando consigo un pequeño micrófono de mano.

– Hola, amigos –dijo alegremente, haciendo con una mano la internacionalmente conocida señal de la victoria–. Ah, no puedo creer que esté en televisión. Ash se va a morir del coraje cuando me vea.

En ese instante, Cadmio miró a Nakago y a Eta con evidente fastidio. ¬__¬

– ¿Y a esta mocosa de dónde rayos la sacaron? -preguntó con idignación-. ¿Qué no iba Asuka a ser la moderadora del debate?.

- En estos momentos Asuka está en NERV realizando pruebas de sincronización -dijo Eta. - O creo que ha sido secuestrada por el dueño de NBCi y por eso este lugar funciona cuando quiere, en fin...

- ¡Oye niña, sigue con la presentación y no dejes que te interrumpan! -exclamó Nakago con enfado.

– Ah, cierto –asintió la entrenadora Pokémon algo apenada–. Lo siento, je, je. Bueno, para hacer un debate necesitamos de dos equipos, ¿verdad?. Por el lado que defenderá al anime se encuentran nuestros ya conocidos amigos Cadmio, Eta y Nakago –hizo una pausa y espero a que se terminara de escuchar el sonido de los aplausos pregrabados–. Del lado del equipo que tratará de demostrar que el anime es malo estarán Talavera-Man del Cómite Antimanga Internacional, el reverendo Akylos Tranzo, la hermana Sor Tija y un representante de la sociedad de padres preocupados, Massimo Atraco.

Cadmio se acercó unos centímetros a Nakago para susurrarle al oído aprovechando el sonido de los aplausos pregrabados.

– Aquí va a arder Roma.

- No lo digas tan fuerte, el reverendo ese va a creer que queremos asesinar al Papa.

- Menos mal que no está Eclipse -dijo Eta. - Tendríamos que defendernos de esos cuatro y de sus estúpidos argumentos también.

– Bien, amigos –continuó Misty–. Es hora de comenzar con el debate. Tiene la palabra nuestro invitado Talavera-Man.

Inmediatamente, todas las cámaras se volvieron hacia el distinguido miembro del CAIN, quien no tardó ni un segundo en empezar a atacar al anime.

– Chale, pos yo soy Talavera-Man y vengo a demostrar que la porquería que estos tracalas de aquí junto llaman anime no es más que un conjunto de puras babosadas. ¿Por qué no mejor se ponen a leer comics como el de "La pequeña Lulú", o ya de perdis el "Manifiesto Comunista" de Carlos Marx. Chale, me cae que por eso estos compas no progresan.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la entrenadora Pokémon miró a Talavera-Man con los ojos inyectados del más puro odio.

– ¿Cómo que porquerías? Te voy a... .

– Ejem –carraspeó Cadmio cortésmente para llamar la atención de Misty y luego asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella era sólo la moderadora y que por lo mismo no debía interferir.

Tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire y contar hasta diez, Misty se volvió hacia Nakago y los otros fingiendo tranquilidad.

– Ahora tiene la palabra nuestro amigo Nakago.

- Bien, empezaré -dijo Nakago. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, colocó su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras con la otra sacaba un cigarrillo y lo sostenía, y empezó a deambular por todo el estudio con una mirada escrutadora y filosofal.

Todos vieron algo confundidos al muchacho, hasta que finalmente tomó asiento.

- Bueno -dijo-, el anime es entretenido, interesante e impredecible, y ese es mi argumento. Ah, y aparte de eso, opino que soy el mejor protagonista de un fanfic de anime.

Los demás tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer de sus asientos.

– Chale –se quejó Talavera-Man–. El baboso este ya está inventando otra vez. Nomás hay que leer sus marigunas actuaciones para saber que no es más que un payaso fanfarrón. Esa aventura del episodio 20 en la historia donde sale estuvo para llorar.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! -estalló Nakago-. ¡Eso dices porque nunca te has enfrentado a una chica ebria! Ahora verás, infeliz...

Antes de que el chico se levantara de su asiento, Cadmio lo sujetó del hombro para detenerle. Al instante, Nakago volvió el rostro hacia su compañero de entrevista.

- ¡Déjame, qué no ves que me está insultando!.

– Ahora no, chico –le aconsejó el guerrero–. Sí lo golpeas frente a las cámaras le estarás dando la razón a ese payaso. Toma aire y respira. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

- De acuerdo -dijo Nakago lanzando un bufido-, pero al final, tendrá que morir.

– Chale, chale –murmuró el miembro del CAIN–. Este compa ya no sabe ni que inventar. Que se me hace que dice eso porqué ya se fumó un cigarro de pura hierba verde. La neta que es un fanfarrón, pero como ven, "perro que ladra no muerde".

- Ni siquiera prendí el cigarro -dijo Nakago, molesto.

De pronto, un grupo compuesto por un pequeño niño que llevaba una computadora portátil, una niña de un enorme sombrero y dos extrañas criaturas apareció en el escenario. Todas las miradas se volcaron inmediatamente hacia los recién llegados.

Cadmio enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y esos quiénes son?.

- Ni idea -dijo Eta. - ¿Vienen de la serie Monster Rancher, tal vez?.

- ¿Qué esa serie no se llamaba "Genki y los monstruos cibernéticos"? -preguntó Cadmio.

- No, en japonés se llama Monster Farm -dijo Nakago. - Eso se los puedo asegurar, mi primito Shingo tiene todos los episodios grabados y ya me tiene harto con sus estúpidos videocassettes las 24 horas del día.

– ¡Son demonios venidos del infierno! –exclamó el reverendo Akylos Tranzo, horrorizado completamente–. Santos del cielo, protéjanos a todos.

El niño de la portátil alzó la mirada y se acercó a Nakago.

– Disculpa, ¿en que lugar estamos?.

- ¿No sabes? -preguntó Nakago, contrariado. - Estamos en un estudio de televisión

- Me refiero a en qué dimensión, espacio y tiempo nos encontramos.

- Oh -respondió Nakago. - Dimensión de El Universo Anime, planeta Tierra, año 2001. Estamos grabando un programa en vivo en este instante.

– Ah, eso significa que ya no estamos en el Digimundo.

– ¿El qué? –murmuró Cadmio completamente confundido.

En ese momento, la niña del enorme sombrero volvió la mirada hacia su compañero.

– Sí ya no estamos en el Digimundo, ¿entonces en dónde estamos, Izzy?.

– No lo sé, Mimi, pero aparentemente volvimos a nuestro mundo.

Mimi miró todo a su alrededor.

– Parece un estudio de televisión –concluyó fascinada–. Siempre soñé con aparecer en la televisión.

- Eso dije hace un rato -murmuró Nakago ¬_¬

Cadmio no estaba dispuesto a soportar más interferencias. Acostumbrado a hacerse obedecer, se volvió hacia aquellos inesperados visitante y le pegó un grito.

– ¡Ya cállense de una vez y díganos quiénes son ustedes!.

– Chale, son los escuincles esos de la serie de Digimon –aclaró Talavera-Man–. Una muestra de lo que es ser mamífero.

- ¿¿¿Qué??? -murmuró Nakago, no entendía las extrañas expresiones de Talavera-Man.

– Eh, bueno, yo soy Izzy Izumi, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Koushiro, pero me pusieron Izzy en el doblaje al español –explicó el niño de la computadora portátil–. Este es Tentomon, un Digimon que digi–evolucionó de un Motimon.

Tentomon movió el brazo derecho a modo de saludo.

- E... eso no es una cucaracha gigante, ¿no? -preguntó Nakago apartándose del digimon.

- No, no soy una cucaracha, soy un digimon. Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es todo tuyo...-murmuró Nakago.

– Pues a mí me parece un sucio escarabajo –señaló la hermana Sor Tija–. Y creo que su nombre significa "Perversión sexual" en el idioma de Indonesia.

- Sí, y seguro cree que mi nombre quiere decir "Posesión diabólica" -dijo Nakago con sarcasmo. La hermana Sor Tija abrió los ojos enormemente y luego apuntó lo que acababa de oír en una libreta.

- Oiga, monjita -dijo Nakago-, fue una broma, en realidad mi nombre dice que soy de la luna...

- ¿Lo ven? El lado oscuro de la luna, equivalente al infierno en algunas culturas -señaló el reverendo Akylos. - Dios, protégenos de este malvado ser, por favor.

Cadmio, a su vez, se sujetó la frente mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Ese Nakago... -murmuró entre dientes.

– Ah, y yo soy Mimi Tachikawa –dijo la niña del enorme sombrero, haciendo que la atención se desviara hacia ella–. Este es mi Digimon y se llama Palmon.

– Hola a todos –saludó Palmon mientras Cadmio, Nakago y Eta se miraban entre sí.

– Esa cosa parece un cactus andante –apuntó a decir Cadmio–. Pensé que luego de los Pokémon no podría venir nada peor. Tristemente veo que me equivoque.

Al escuchar aquello, Misty se volvió furiosa contra Cadmio, mostrándole un puño en señal de amenaza.

– ¡¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!!.

- ¡Que Pokémon apesta! -exclamó Nakago.

- ¡Sí, y luego de ver las evoluciones de Digimon, las de Pokémon son francamente aburridas! -lo secundó Eta.

– ¡¡Encima de todo ustedes invitan a la competencia!! –refunfuñó Misty a punto de golpear a Cadmio y a Nakago mientras que Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi y Palmon observaban todo el escenario con cara de asombro.

– Que lugar tan extraño es este –murmuró Izzy en tono pensativo–. Esto nunca había pasado antes. ¿Dónde estarán Tai y los otros?.

– Definitivamente algo salió mal en tu computadora, Izzy –murmuró Tentomon–. Este lugar es peor que el Digimundo.

– ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que se equivocó? –murmuró Cadmio con enfado, volviéndose hacia Nakago–. Claramente pedí que trajeran pokémons al estudio, no digimons.

- Bueno, podemos hacer pasar a Tentomon por un Butterfree y a Palmon por un Bulbasaur... nada más dile que camine en cuatro patas.

Al oír aquello, a Cadmio y a Eta les esurrió una enorme gota de sudor por la frente.

- Pero por suspuesto, muchacho -asintió el guerrero en un tono sarcástico-. Y de una vez tú la haces de Mr. Mime. 

Repentinamente, el reverendo Akylos Tranzo tomó la palabra para continuar el debate.

– Ya lo ven todos. El anime promueve la violencia. Esos horribles monigotes son los que provocaron la epilepsia en millones de niños en Japón. ¿Qué más prueba quieren de que son parte del demonio?.

– Chale, el padrecito tiene razón –lo apoyó Talavera–. Sí nomás hay que ver que cuando el tal Brock dice: "Que linda chica", clarito está diciendo "Quiero todo contigo, mamacita". Aparte, ¿qué es eso de Sailor Moon?, pura chava en poca ropa sonsacando a los niños.

- ¡Oigan! Las Sailor Senshi luchan por el amor y la justicia -se defendió Eta.

- ¡Ya ven! ¡Ya ven! -exclamó el reverendo-. ¡Luchan para lograr que los niños hagan el amor! ¡Eso es perversión de menores! -concluyó, mientras la hermana Sor empezaba a rezar 80 Ave Marías para "purificar el ambiente".

- No creo que ese sea un buen argumento -dijo Nakago. - Para empezar, mi prima es virgen... (mientras tanto, frente a su televisor, Mamoru empieza a reír a carcajadas).

– Un momento –intervino Izzy–. En primer lugar los culpables de la epilepsia fueron los Pokémon, no los Digimon y en segundo no fueron millones sino ciento veinte aproximadamente, lo cual se debió a un fenómeno llamado "epilepsia fotosensitiva" el cual afecta a aquellos individuos que... .

– Cómo sí hubiera alguna diferencia –dijo Akylos Tranzo, interrumpiendo a Izzy con severidad–. Además Pokémon incita a los niños a desobedecer a sus padres, a alcanzar la superación pisoteando a los demás o a tratar de forma cruel a las mascotas obligándolas a pelear.

– Además –continuó la hermana Sor Tija–. Cuando Seiya, el Caballero de Pegaso, está moviendo los brazos se puede ver claramente que está invocando al mismísimo diablo. Eso sin mencionar que Shun de Andrómeda es gay.

– Chale, compas –intervino Talavera-Man una vez más–. Todas esas marigunas series provocan que los chavos se pongan a escribir historias ficticias donde sacan a relucir puras jaladas de cabello. Nomás vean como el tal Asiant y el tal Eagle escriben, escriben y vuelven a escribir.

Cadmio, Eta, Nakago, Misty, Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon y Palmon se quedaron literalmente petrificados al oír aquellos extraños argumentos. Sinceramente, era díficil de creer para ellos que hubiera personas que argumentaran ese tipo de conceptos tan surrealistas.

– Oigan, pero qué clase de estupideces están diciendo –les recriminó Cadmio con insolencia–. Esas series de las que hablan contienen una visión diferente de lo que es el mundo porqué fueron hechas en Asia. Sin embargo eso no significa que por ello sean malas. Además, ustedes argumentan muchas cosas sin fundamento. Eso de que Tentomon quiere decir "Perversión sexual" es un invento que sacaron de quien sabe donde.

- Y si vamos a usar la lógica que usan ustedes -prosiguió Nakago-, entonces Los Pitufos también es un dibujo diabólico porque un hechicero aparece en esa serie.

- Esa fue buena -dijo Eta felicitando a Nakago-, Por otro lado, gente como ustedes aprovecha la ignorancia de muchos otros con respecto al idioma y la cultura japonesas para de esta manera presentar una imagen sumamente distorsionada del anime, con el único fin de promover sus patéticas religiones y atraer a incautos a sus sectas. Previo desembolso monetario, desde luego. ¿Dónde compró ese Rolex, reverendo Akylos?

- Ehhh... bueno... ¡gato hereje! ¡¿Qué no sabes que el Señor ayuda a sus siervos?! -exclamó el reverendo escondiendo el reloj en su bolsillo.

- Claro, mientras tanto miles de niños siguen muriendo de hambre en África -intervino Nakago.

- Y otros más en América -lo secundó Cadmio.

Misty, por su parte, arrojó el micrófono al suelo y se volvió furiosa contra el reverendo Akylos Tranzo dispuesta a partirle la cara a puñetazo limpio. A cada paso que la entrenadora Pokémon daba, el estudio vibraba como sí estuviera temblando.

– ¡¡Yo ya me harte, ahora me las pagarán!! –exclamó con una vena hinchada en su frente en tanto que el reverendo Akylos se apresuraba a santiguarse.

– ¿Ven lo que decimos? –dijo Massimo Atraco mientras extendía la mano hacia Misty y el reverendo Akylos–. Solamente hay pura violencia en el anime. Aparte de eso, hay que recalcar el hecho de que esta niña llamada Misty es todo un símbolo sexual.

Cadmio y Nakago se miraron entre sí con complicidad y, tras un segundo de calma, ambos entrevistadores finalmente soltaron una histérica carcajada a la que Eta se sumó. Mimi, a su vez, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos visiblemente apenada por aquel tipo de comentarios.

– ¿Símbolo sexual?... ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! –se burló Eta.

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Que tontería! –dijo Cadmio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto! -exclamó Nakago. - ¡Hasta un cuadrado tiene más curvas!.

Antes de que alguno de los tres entrevistadores pudiera advertirlo, Misty se volvió hacia ellos y rápidamente les propinó un fuerte puñetazo a cada uno sin misericordia. Cadmio, Eta y Nakago quedaron en el suelo con un ojo morado respectivamente mientras Mimi, Izzy y sus digimons los miraban experimentando pena ajena. 

– ¡Oh no! –exclamó Misato con horror–. Será mejor que llamen a la enfermera Nanako cuanto antes. Pasen a las noticias para ganar algo de tiempo.

De pronto, una enorme pantalla de televisión bajó hasta el escenario, justo en medio de los dos bandos que debatían. Tras unos segundos de estática, el rostro de Ryo Urawa cobró forma dentro de la pantalla.

– _Ah_ –suspiró el chico con facinación–. _Al fin puedo hacer algo donde mi adorada Ami pueda verme_.

– ¿Eh? ese es nada menos que Ryo –alcanzó a decir Cadmio.

- Pobre... -murmuró Nakago.

– _Bueno, amigos_ –empezó a decir Ryo–. _Me encuentro a las afueras del estudio donde graban el programa de "La Entrevista". Aquí, miles de seguidores del reverendo Akylos Tranzo se han congregado para manifestar su repudio y rechazo al anime. Veamos sí podemos entrevistar a alguno__ de ellos_ –hizo una pausa y se acercó a una muchedumbre que portaba antorchas y carteles con leyendas en contra del anime–. _Buenas tardes, ¿nos podrían decir sus nombres?._

Uno de los presentes de arrebató el micrófono a Ryo y comenzó a hablar.

– _Mi nombre es_Johnny Tecaigo _y en lo personal creo que Ami Mizuno y las Sailors Senshi apestan, incluso más que Seiya y los Caballeros del Zodiaco_.

– _¿Qué cosa dijiste?_ –le preguntó Ryo con insolencia–._ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Qué acaso no puede ver la grandeza de mi amor?_.

– _Cierra tu enorme bocota, niño tonto_ –le espetó Johnny–. _Además, los que estamos aquí reunidos estamos en contra de la hechicería y los poderes astrales._

– _Cierto_ –dijo otro de los presentes, que llevaba una antorcha–. _Ahora que recuerdo, tú podías ver el futuro, ¿no?._

Ryo se irguió con orgullo mientras sentía como una ola de placer lo invadía.

– _Claro que puedo -asintió-. Tengo poderes para ver el futuro, siglos y siglos de futuro_.

– _¿Ah sí?_ –dijo Johnny amenazadoramente–. _Pues en ese caso te vamos a quemar por ser un adivino _–rápidamente se volvió hacia sus miles de acompañantes–. _Amigos, este fulano ya confesó poseer poderes del diablo. A la hoguera con él._

– _¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Tengo protección!_ –Ryo abrió los ojos completamente y comenzó a forcejear desperadamente, aunque al final no pudo hacer nada para salvarse.

Las cientos de personas que lo rodeaban por doquier lo cogieron de brazos y piernas y rápidamente lo amarraron a un poste de madera. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la turba colocó kilos y kilos de leña a sus pies y le amordazaron.

– _¿Algún último deseo?_ –le preguntó Johnny con una amplia sonrisa maligna.

– _Mfffmm_ –"dijo" Ryo mientras luchaba por liberarse.

– _Es lo que todos dicen_ –murmuró Johnny al tiempo que dejaba caer una antorcha sobre la pila de leña.

En cuestión de minutos, el enclenque cuerpecillo de Ryo Urawa se cubrió de llamas mientras la turba cantaba y danzaba alegremente a su alrededor. Johnny se volvió hacia las cámaras con el micrófono en mano.

– _Al fin hemos podido librar al mundo de un impío demonio... ahora regresamos al estudio._

En el estudio de grabación, todos se habían quedado literalmente sin habla al presenciar el trágico debut de Ryo como reportero de "La Entrevista".

- Cielos, mataron a Ryo -se lamentó Eta (alguien entre el público exclamó: "¡Hijos...!").

– Después de esto los patrones no volverán a darle trabajo como reportero –comentó Cadmio a la vez que se colocaba un filete sobre su ojo lastimado–. Todo va de mal en peor en este debate. Primero compartimos el estudio con los Power Rangers, luego llegan esos digimons por accidente y por último esa niña nos golpea.

- Pero qué buena atención recibimos -dijo Nakago todo sonrojado, mientras la enfermera Nanako le aplicaba una compresa fría a su ojo morado.

– Que horrible acto de barbarie –comentó Izzy mientras se abrazaba a Tentomon.

Mientras la pantalla de televisión volvía a ascender, Talavera-Man se levantó de su asiento para continuar su alegato en contra del anime.

– Chale, chale, pues como pueden ver, sí quemaron al chavo ese fue porqué el anime provoca agresión entre la raza. El anime es malo, ya de por sí provoca miles de productos pirata.

- ¡Eres un idiota! -gritó Nakago enfurecido. - ¡La agresión nace de sus mentes enfermas y no del anime!.

– Chale, el fulano ese ya volvió a grazanar tarugadas –dijo Talavera-Man–. Sólo dice eso porqué es un bruto que no sabe apreciar lo bueno como "Punisher". Chale, sugiero que luego de que concluya este debate los quememos a ellos también y para eso les pidamos su ayuda a los Power Rangers.

– Esto es horrible –masculló la pobre Mimi mientras se cubría el rostro–. Escuchar esto es peor que pelear con los digimons malos.

– Ya no llores, Mimi –le reconfortó Palmon.

- Pocas veces me habían enfadado tanto -murmuró Nakago mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, buscando su pluma de transformación. - Encima han hecho llorar a una niña... grr... .

- A una enviada de Lucifer, más bien. Ella busca corromper a los niños -dijo el reverendo Akylos. - ¿O no sabías que su nombre quiere decir "Tómame y haz conmigo lo que quieras, pues soy toda tuya y no pondré objeción alguna al más pervertido de tus caprichos"?.

Al oír esto, Mimi cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a sollozar amargamente. Cadmio y Eta apartaron la vista visiblemente incómodos, pero Nakago ya no podía seguir aguantando la situación.

- Son unos infelices... ¡¿Es usted un reverendo o un fanático?! ¡¿No tiene compasión de una tierna y dulce niña?!.

- ¡Sí, eso mismo digo yo! -exclamó Misao desde detrás de Nakago, en una de las clásicas apariciones de la nada que ocurren en este fanfic-, ¡¡Yo apoyo a mi Naki-chan!!

- ¿Misao? ¿Tú te llamas Misao Okita, no? -preguntó Massimo Atraco.

- Sí, así es.

- ¡Ajá! -exclamó el presidente de la sociedad de padres preocupados e histéricos. - Ahí tenemos una clara connotación diabólica que la mente perversa de Eagle colocó en su historia. Si a al nombre "Misao" le quitamos la última letra y separamos las sílabas, luego al apellido "Okita" le quitamos el "Oki", añadimos una "n" al final y luego juntamos esto con la última sílaba del nombre (al cual ya le quitamos la "o"), queda como resultado "Mi Satán". ¡Lo ven! ¡Eagle es un adorador del rey de los infiernos!.

****

En la cabina de control, una gran gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de Misato, Asiant y Eagle.

- No me conocen ni la mitad -comentó Eagle. - En fin.

- Empiezo a creer que esto va a terminar bastante mal -opinó Asiant preocupado-. Espero que hayas firmado la póliza del seguro como te dije.

****

De regreso al set, y mientras la enfermera Nanako y Misao optan por la sabia decisión de salir de escena, Mimi sigue llorando, Palmon trata inútilmente de subirle el ánimo, e Izzy teclea en su computadora bajo la atenta mirada de Tentomon. Por otro lado, Misty recobró la compostura y regresa a su estrado de moderadora para proseguir con el debate.

- Ejem -se aclaró la garganta. - Agradecería mucho que no vuelvan a hacer observaciones acerca de Pokémon ni de compararlos con los digimons. Supuestamente firmaron un papel antes de entrar a este estudio y prometieron no herir la susceptibilidad de la bella moderadora.

- Dile eso a los sujetos de la Edad Media -dijo Nakago. - Ellos empezaron con lo de la epilepsia.

- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó Cadmio enfurecido-. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa por reírnos de las tonterías que estos "señores" sostienen. 

- ¡Bueno, ya! Ahora, para hacer esto un poco más didáctico, hemos traído a unos invitados del mundo del anime, a petición de estos religiosos fanáticos -dijo Misty en tono despectivo. - Démosle la bienvenida a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

Las cortinas detrás de Misty se abrieron de par en par. Por ella aparecieron los dos populares personajes del anime Ranma 1/2, para luego tomar asiento en dos sillas especialmente preparadas para ellos.

- Buenas noches. Es un gusto estar aquí -dijo Akane.

- Hola a todos -saludó Ranma. Cadmio se quedó viendo al par y luego se volvió hacia Nakago.

- Mira, otra chica que se parece a tu Ami -señaló el guerrero-. Hasta tiene el mismo tono de voz. 

- ¿¿Vas a dejar de comparar a chicas feas con mi amada Ami?? -dijo Nakago. Lo que él no sabía es que estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que Akane llegara a escucharlo.

- ¡¿Chica fea?! ¡Pero qué se cree ese tipo! -exclamó Akane con enfado.

- A mí ya me cayó bien -dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

- Ejem. Continuemos con el debate -ordenó Misty con seriedad. - Solicitamos al presidente de la sociedad de padres esquizofrénicos, Massimo Atraco, que nos diga el motivo por el cual solicitó la presencia de Ranma y Akane.

- Está bien -asintió Massimo mientras se ponía de pie-. Para empezar, los creadores de esta serie acuden cada fin de semana a un centro espiritista con el fin de invocar a su padre y gobernante Lucifer. Cada uno de ellos es poseído por espíritus malignos, que luego son plasmados y representados en cada uno de los personajes de esta serie. Por ejemplo, en Akane Tendo tenemos representada la ira, la intolerancia, y la poca femineidad.

- Algo me dice que esto va a terminar muuuuuy mal -le susurró Nakago a Cadmio, al ver cómo una pequeña nube de humo negro se formaba sobre la cabeza de Akane.

- Eso estuvo bueno -celebró Ranma.

- Mientras tanto, en Ranma Saotome tenemos representados el orgullo, la vanidad y la homosexualidad -continuó Massimo.

- ¡¡Hey!! -exclamó Ranma enfadado. - ¡¡Homosexual no soy!!

- ¿Cómo que no? -intervino la hermana Sor Tija. - Todos sabemos que cuando te cae agua fría te conviertes en mujer. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente prueba?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso ustedes creen que yo pedí ir a entrenar a esas pozas encantadas? ¡Fue idea de mi inepto padre!

- ¡¡Escuchen!! ¡¡Todos ustedes son testigos de que llamó inepto a su padre, contradiciendo el mandato bíblico de "honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre"!! -exclamó el reverendo Akylos completamente horrorizado. Ranma se tomó el rostro con la mano mientras asentía negativamente.

- Usted debería tener un padre como el mío -murmuró Ranma.

- ¡Chale! -exclamó Talavera-man de súbito-. A ese Ranma clarito se le nota que se le hace agua la canoa. Sí de algo pueden estar seguros todos es de que el anime está retacado a más no poder de puros maricones. Sí no me creen, entonces nomás vean esa serie llamada Sakura quien sabe que cosa. Me cae que cómo le hacen al cuento para tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo.

Ranma, Akane y el grupo que estaba en contra del anime empezaron a discutir a voz en cuello, mientras Misty trataba inútilmente de calmarlos.

- Esto ya se salió fuera de control -dijo Nakago.

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? -le preguntó Cadmio.

- Bueno, fue idea de ellos traer a Ranma y Akane -intervino Eta-, ahora que no se quejen.

****

Detrás de cámaras, Misao contemplaba todo aquel alboroto, y repentinamente un mensajero en bicicleta salido de la nada llega hasta su lado.

- ¿Es usted Misao Okita?.

- Sí, ¿quién es usted? -preguntó la joven.

- Ahhh... no tiene importancia, sólo firme aquí.

Misao cogió el bolígrafo y estampó su rúbrica sobre el talonario (qué raro se oyó eso). El mensajero le entregó un paquete y luego se alejó, riéndose a carcajadas.

- Qué tipo tan raro -pensó Misao, y luego abrió el paquete. Se trataba de un extraño collar, el cual llevaba una medalla con una inscripción.

- ¿Quién me habrá enviado esto? -dijo la chica en voz alta. Tras buscar un poco más, Misao se dio cuenta que al fondo del paquete había una nota que decía: "para mi única, mi amada Misao, de su Naki-chan".

(Ahora, para los lectores es más que obvio que esto se trata de un engaño, pero para Misao... no).

- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhhh!!! -exclamó Misao alegremente con estrellitas en los ojos. - ¡¡Mi Naki-chan!! ¡¡ÉL ME AMA!!

Nuestra amiga Misao, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, cogió el collar y se lo puso.

- ¡¡Y por supuesto que yo también lo......!!

Pero una vez que hubo colocado por completo el collar alrededor de su cuello, un extraño brillo cubrió su mirada.

- ... odio...

****

- Parece que ya es hora de intervenir -dijo Nakago de repente, al ver que Akane había extraído su mazo interdimensional y estaba a punto de arrojar a la hermana Sor Tija a la estratósfera.

- Pues encárgate tú -dijo Cadmio. - Yo no pienso ensuciarme las manos con seres de tan bajo nivel. No habría ningún honor en acabar con esos sujetos.

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con los electroshocks -dijo Tentomon dirigiéndose hacia Nakago. Esto provocó que el muchacho se apartara lejos de él.

- ¡¡No, no gracias!! -respondió Nakago visiblemente asqueado-, ... así estoy bien...

Nakago empezó a caminar hacia Ranma, Akane y el resto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Misao le cerró el paso.

- ¡Misao! Ahora no es momento para que empieces con tus cosas, ya sé que te mueres por mí pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¡¡¿Y quién se muere por ti, idiota?!! -exclamó la chica. Todo el mundo (excepto los que estaban peleando), desde Cadmio, Eta, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, pasando por Asiant, Eagle, Misato y llegando hasta los encargados de limpieza y seguridad, dejaron caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- ... (este es Nakago)

- ¡¿Crees que con una estúpida joyita vas a lograr conquistarme?!

- Ehh... no entiendo -dijo Nakago-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya estoy harta de todos tus intentos por ligarme -dijo Misao con fuego en sus ojos. - ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que te odio, NAKAGO?

Cadmio y Eta cayeron de sus sillas mientras sus figuras se retorcían.

- Dios mío -dijo Eta mientras se enderazaba-. Le dijo Nakago.

- Creo que ahora sí Misao enloqueció definitivamente -murmuró Cadmio.

- Que de una vez te quede claro, Nakago Tsukino -continuó Misao-, que al único a quien le pertenece mi corazón es a...

Podía escucharse un redoble de tambores a lo lejos. Todo el mundo se encontraba muy pendiente de lo que Misao iba a decir; era prácticamente un hecho histórico saber qué persona podía haber sido tan atractiva para Misao como para lograr desviar su atención de Nakago.

- ... ¡¡Cadmi-chan!!

Absolutamente todos los que se encontraban pendientes de dicha escena se fueron de espaldas.

- Empiezo a creer que Eagle tiene algo contra mí -farfulló Cadmio mientras se levantaba.

- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! -exclamó Eta.

- ¡Un momento! -dijo Nakago visiblemente enfadado, tomando a Misao por los hombros. - ¡¡Yo exijo una...!!

El chico no pudo completar la frase, pues Misao, tomándolo de un brazo, lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo del estudio hacia donde el resto se encontraba peleando. Nakago cayó sobre Ranma y ambos quedaron tirados sobre el suelo viendo estrellitas.

- ¿Lo ven? ¡Es un homosexual! -dijo el reverendo Akylos de repente.

- ¡Cayó encima suyo! ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? -exclamó Misty.

Por otro lado, Misao se dirigió alegremente hacia Cadmio y lo tomó del brazo, frotando su cabeza contra su pecho.

- ¡Cadmi-chan! ¿Por qué no vamos al cine una vez que termines el programa?.

- ¿Al cine? -repitió el guerrero, mirando a la chica con una mezcla de horror y desconcierto-. Ahora sí estoy seguro de que se te cruzaron los cables, niña.

- Cuando creí que ya lo había visto todo, ahora resulta que Misao odia a Nakago y ama a Cadmio -dijo Eta. - Lo próximo sería ver a Kail bailando desnudo en una discoteca.

****

En la cabina de control, Eagle se volvió hacia su socio Asiant sumamente contrariado.

- Esto es muy extraño. Supuestamente el amor de Misao por Nakago es a prueba de balas.

- Ni tanto, recuerda cuando ella quería regresar a Lambda y Nakago quería quedarse en la Tierra.

- ¡Hey! Tú sabes que eso era porque se sentía resentida, pero en el fondo seguía enamorada de él -respondió el creador de "La Alianza"-. Pero ahora, debe estar bajo el control de una fuerza extraña.

- Sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos -dijo Misato. - MAGI, analiza a esa chica, por favor.

****

Nakago a duras penas se arrastra hacia donde se encuentra Misao abrazada de Cadmio. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Eta se acerca hacia él.

- Oye, no te lo recomiendo. Ya viste cómo te dejó.

- Sí, pero... agghhh... -murmuró Nakago. - Esto debe de tener alguna lógica. ¿Cómo se explica que Misao haya dejado de estar enamorada de mí?

- Bueno, la gente cambia... ¿y además de qué te quejas? Ahora ya no la vas a tener fastidiándote de arriba a abajo y vas a poder estar tranquilo con Ami.

- No -dijo Nakago con voz lúgubre, mientras un fondo musical dramático inundaba el ambiente. - No es así. Ahora que he perdido a Misao, empiezo a darme cuenta... empiezo a darme cuenta que yo... yo de verdad...

Eta se quedó estupefacto. ¿Acaso Nakago estaba diciendo que...?

- ... ¡¡la necesito para alimentar mi ego!!

El gato se fue de espaldas por tercera ocasión en el día. Mientras tanto, ajenos a todo eso...

- Ya me hartaron -dijo Akane. - Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz.

La chica de cabello corto sostuvo su mazo y se preparó para usarlo con toda su furia frente a la hermana Sor Tija. Ésta gritó, horrorizada, pero antes de recibir el impacto, unas ramas salidas de quién sabe dónde detuvieron a Akane.

- ¡¿Quién está... ?!.

- Bien hecho, Palmon -felicitó Mimi a su digimon.

- ¡¡Hey!! -exclamó Ranma. - Ustedes también son personajes de anime, ¿por qué están defendiendo a estas personas?

- No importa que estén en contra del anime, siguen siendo seres humanos -dijo Mimi. - Y tienen tanto derecho a vivir como ustedes, nosotros, y los digimon.

- ¡Así es! Ya hemos visto suficientes personas muriendo alrededor nuestro -la secundó Palmon-. ¡¡TENEMOS QUE APRENDER A RESPETARNOS, MALDICIÓN!!.

Palmon empezó a balancear a Akane de un lado a otro, haciéndola girar en el aire. Sin embargo, Ranma acudió hacia su rescate, echando a Palmon de un golpe hacia un lado y tomando a Akane en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Una batalla al fin! -exclamó Cadmio, tratando de zafarse de Misao-. Déjame tranquilo, mocosa, ¿qué no ves que tengo que intervenir para poner el orden?.

- ¿Una pelea? -dijo Misao volviéndose. - ¡Wiii! Vamos a pelear codo a codo, querido Cadmi-chan.

Nakago se acercó hacia Misao todo emocionado.

- ¡¡Sí, yo también voy a pelear a tu lado, Mi...!!

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Nakago fue puesto en órbita, cortesía de aerolíneas Misao (este mes hay oferta de 2 por 1, llamen al nuevo número 1-800-CADMICHAN).

Aprovechando la distracción, Cadmio logró alejarse lo suficiente de Misao, pero antes de que pudiera acudir a partirle los huesos a todos, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- Je, Je, Je -dijo el recién llegado-, nos volvemos a encontrar... Cadmio.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró el Celestial, desconcertado-. ¿Quién rayos eres tú?... ¿no me digas que eres uno de los guerreros de N´astarith?.

- ¿Ya no me recuerdas? -preguntó la extraña figura. - Pero si soy yo, tu amigo Hayato... más conocido como Warrior Triangle...

- No es posible -renegó Cadmio-. Tú moriste tras recibir una Genki-Dama de Goku.

- Nunca estuve muerto, yo soy inmortal -murmuró Warrior Triangle malévolamente-. Además fui yo quien le entregó ese collar a Misao. Se le conoce como la joya inversa y cambia los sentimientos de una persona por completo. Mi intención original era que empezara a odiar a Nakago... pero no contaba con que se enamoraría de ti.

- ¡¡Entonces se trata de eso!! -exclamó Eta.

- ¿De manera qué tú eres el responsable? -murmuró Cadmio frunciendo la mirada-. Eso significa que la mocosa aún puede volver a la "anormalidad". Bien, ese caso me encargaré de derrotarte de una buena vez y para siempre.

- ¡Ja! Di lo que quieras, pero ahora tú eres el único obstáculo que hay entre Misao y yo, así que voy a acabar contigo.

Warrior Triangle emprendió el ataque contra Cadmio. Misao, aterrada, trató de acudir al rescate de su amado, pero Eta se colocó en frente suyo.

- ¡Hazte a un lado! -gritó. - ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi Cadmi-chan!.

Justo en ese instante, Nakago cayó desde el cielo hasta el suelo, completamente inconsciente, y justo en frente de Misao.

- Genial, también tenía que aparecer el estorbo -se quejó Misao.

- Oye Misao -dijo Eta-, si tanto te molesta Nakago, ¿por qué todavía sigues con ese collar puesto? Recuerda que él te lo regaló. ¡Deshazte de él!

- Sí, tienes toda la razón -dijo Misao, sacándose el collar y arrojándolo lejos. Seguidamente arrojó al inconsciente Nakago de una patada y acudió en ayuda de Cadmio. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Eta.

- Qué diablos pasó... -murmuró el gato.

- ¿No les dije?... el efecto de ese collar es permanente -se rió Warrior Triangle.

- Ya entiendo. Es como si Misao estuviera poseída por una entidad maligna -dijo Eta. - Y si de eso se trata, entonces la única que puede salvarla es...

- ¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!! -exclamó Eternal Sailor Moon apareciendo de la nada. - _ Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!._

Desafortunadamente, justo cuando el rayo de luz multicolor del báculo de Sailor Moon estaba por alcanzar a Misao, la hermana Sor Tija se atravesó por accidente mientras huía de Misty y recibió toda la energía.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó la monja mientras era bañada por la luz-. ¡Hermoso!.

Tras recibir el _ Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss_, el semblante de la religiosa cambió por completo. Ahora parecía una persona benevóla y bastante amable.

- Hola, niños, ¿cómo están? -preguntó a quienes había en derredor. 

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó Misty asombrada.

- Buena pregunta -apuntó a decir Ranma alzando una ceja.

- Aparentemente la hermana recibió una gran cantidad de energía positiva -teorizó Izzy.

Alarmado por lo que acababa de suceder, Eta se volvió rápidamente hacia Sailor Moon.

- ¡Hey, Sailor Moon! Ya le diste cordura a esta tipa y eso no nos conviene para el debate -exclamó el gato anaranjado.

- Ah, creo que me equivoqué, Eta -murmuró Sailor Moon mientras reía nerviosamente y se tomaba la nuca con su mano derecha-. Que tonta soy, pero no te preocupes, Eta, es sólo cuestión de hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Ah sí?... no sabía que eso fuera reversible.

En tanto, el reveredendo Akylos Tranzo se apresuró a recoger la joya inversa del suelo para luego guardársela mientras sonreía ambiciosamente. No obstante, se apresuró a tomar otra actitud una vez que descubrió que Massimo Atraco y Talavera-Man lo estaban observando.

- Eh, es para alimentar a unos niños hambrientos -masculló nerviosamente mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con bastante suspicacia.

- ¡Chale! -exclamó Talavera-Man-. El padrecito este que se quiere clavar el collar.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! -dijo el reverendo a gritos-. ¡¡Lo que sucede es que tú eres un impío y un pecador!!.

Talavera-man alzó una ceja con desconcierto.

- Chale, creo que me insultaron.

Sin que mediara palabra de por medio, Massimo se arrojó sobre Akylos con la intención de arrebatarle el collar por la fuerza. Talavera-Man, por su pàrte, comenzó a rascarse la mejilla mientras imaginaba las cahuamas (enormes botellas de cerveza) que podría comprar sí lograba vender el collar.

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro lado del estudio, Cadmio logró imponerse a Hayato con un fuerte puñetazo que mandó a éste a volar contra una de las paredes del set. Sin embargo Warrior Triangle aún estaba lejos de estar acabado, tras recuperar la compostura juntó sus manos para ejecutar uno de sus ataques.

- Ahora será mi turno para atacar -masculló maliciosamente mientras una esfera de luz incandecente aparecía entre sus palmas-. Te acabaré y luego... .

Pero Hayato no alcanzó a concluir la frase. Antes de que pudiera atacar certeramente la presencia de Misao Okita llamó su atención, haciéndolo olvidarse por un momento de la batalla.

- Misao... mi muñequita, mi bombón -empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Anda, ¿y tú quién eres? -preguntó Misao, extrañada. - Piérdete, infeliz.

- ¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!! -gritó Warrior Traingle con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo y alzaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Akane se giró hacia donde estaba Ranma.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que esto era un debate? -preguntó un tanto extrañada.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y alzó los ojos al cielo.

- ¿De qué te quejas? Tú siempre arreglas los problemas de la misma forma.

- ¿Qué cosa dices? -exclamó Akane mientras un aura de color rojiza la envolvía completamente-. ¡Ranma, te odio!.

- Que nueva -masculló Ranma con indiferencia, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

De pronto, una inmensa explosión destrozó una de las parede del estudio de televisión atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos, excepto de Izzy. Momentos después, un par de conocidos sujetos hicieron su aparición en medio del humo que había dejado el estallido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?! -exclamó Cadmio, volviendo la mirada hacia el sitio de la explosión-. Siento dos presencias, sin embargo éstas no son poderosas... .

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Prepárense para los problemas -declaró una mujer en tono dramático.

- ¡Y más vale que nos teman! -añadió una voz masculina.

- Oh, damn... -murmuró Eta, - no puede ser, no otra vez...

- ¿Y ahora qué? -murmuró Ranma con enfado.

- ¡Izzy, mira! -le instó Tentomon al niño mientras éste aún continuaba tecleando en su computadora-. Parece que algo malo ocurre.

- Oh no, no pueden ser ellos -dijo Misty mientras se tomaba el rostro con la mano.

- ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Sailor Moon a su vez.

- Sean quienes sean los derrotaré, no permitiré que nadie lastime a Cadmi-chan -dijo Misao.

- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

– ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

– ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

– ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Lima!

– ¡Jesse!

– ¡Jame-me-mes!

– ¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

– ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear... Ay, madre!

Después, un Meowth cayó en medio de ellos, extendió sus garras y dijo:

– ¡Miau, así es!.

- ¡El equipo Rocket! -exclamó Misty.

Ranma, por su parte, alzó los ojos a un costado mientras intentaba recordar sí es que alguna vez había escuchado hablar de ese dichoso equipo Rocket. Tras unos momentos tuvo que reconocer su completa ignoracia.

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? -preguntó al fin.

- Un par de inútiles mercenarios que andan de aquí a allá, buscando robar pokémones. La última vez quisieron raptarme a mí -declaró Eta.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! -rió Jesse a gritos-. Pero en esta ocasión no hemos venido por ti, sucia bola de pelo. Queremos a esos dos pokémons raros que aparecieron durante el debate -calló por un momento y luego alargó el brazo para señalar a los digimons-. Entréguenos a esos pokémons ahora mismo. 

- Sí que si -la secundó Meotwh-. Ahora sí lograremos congraciarnos con el jefe.

- Y seremos ricos -terció James-. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!.

- No, no, no -murmuró Tentomon mientras revoloteba frente al rostro de Jesse-. Nosotros somos Digimons, no Pokémons.

- ¡Ese pokémon puede hablar! -observó James, incrédulo.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Meowth con estrellitas en los ojos-. Recuerdo por todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder hablar como un ser humano.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!! -gritó Cadmio sin que la mayoría de los presentes le prestara atención-. ¡¡¿De dónde salieron esos estúpidos?!!.

- ¡Oh! Me gusta cuando eres rudo, Cadmi-chan -dijo Misao con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Bah, no hay de qué preocuparse, Cadmio -dijo Eta. - A esos siempre les sale todo mal.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, pues entonces no podrán llevarnos -dijo Tentomon.

- ¡Cierra la boca, insecto! -le ordenó Jesse a Tentomon-. Vendrán con nosotros les guste o no.

De pronto, Jesse y James arrojaron dos pokebolas, ambas se abrieron, y de ellas salieron una enorme cobra y... ehmm... una especie de planta bastante extraña.

- ¡¡Arbok... ve!! -exclamó Jesse.

- ¡¡Victreebell... orále!! -gritó James a su vez.

Pero en vez de atacar a los digimons, Victreebell se arrojó sobre James para engullirlo.

- ¡¡Otra vez la burra al trigo!!-se quejó James mientras Jesse, Meowth, Eta, Ranma, Tentomon, Misao, Sailor Moon, Talavera-Man, Mimi, Akane, Cadmio, Palmon, Sor Tija, Misty y todos los demás lo miraban experimentando pena ajena.

- ¡¡Oigan, ustedes, yo llegué primero!! -gritó Warrior Triangle en un vano intento por llamar la atención-. ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Háganme caso!!.

- Ya nadie te hace caso, fracasado -le dijo Eta a Warrior Triangle. - Ahora tenemos problemas más graves.

- Yo sigo sin saber qué es lo que pasa aquí -murmuró Ranma por su lado.

- ¡¡Arbok... usa tu ataque de picotazos venenosos!! -ordenó Jesse a su pokémon.

Al instante, la enorme cobra abrió sus fauces y lanzó una lluvia de agujas contra Tentomon. Las agujas hicieron impacto el cuerpo del digimon y lo derribaron. Tentomon fue a caer como piedra sobre Nakago, quien aún continuaba inconsciente.

- ¡¡Tentomon!! -exclamó Izzy preocupado.

En ese preciso momento, el reverendo Akylos dejó de pelear con Massimo Atraco y extendió la mano hacia Jesse y su fiel Arbok.

- ¡Ven! -dijo en voz alta-. ¡Esos personajes invocan fuerzas ocultas para que sus pokémons realicen ataques sobrenaturales!. 

Jesse, James y Meowth se miraron entre sí sin entender una sola palabra.

- ¿De qué está hablando? -preguntó Jesse.

- Sabe -respondió James. 

- ¡Ah! -gritó Meowth moviendo las patas como loco-. ¡¡Olviden lo que dijo ese viejito y atrapen a esos pokémons!!.

Pero el reverendo, lejos de guardar silencio, continuó hablando.

- ¡No podrán callar la voz del Señor! -dijo con vehemencia-. También hay que informar a la gente que los nombres de los 151 pokémons son en realidad anagramas, lo cuales traen mensajes sexuales, escritos en inglés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intermedio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven de cabello rubio recortado y anteojos delgados subió a un estrado. A sus espaldas había una pizarra.

- Hola, amigos -dijo el joven cordialmente-. Mi nombre es Lance y soy el hermano menor de Cadmio. Quizás hayan leído algunas de mis actuaciones en la historia de "La Leyenda" al lado de Eclipse. Bueno, como sabrán quines ya hayan leído el fic, soy un experto científico y he realizado varios estudios en antropología y arqueología galáctica. Así, por esta razón, Asiant y Eagle me pidieron que les explicara lo qué es un anagrama -Lance concedió un minuto al público que lo veía para meditar y mormurar y luego continuó-. De acuerdo, un anagrama es un juego de palabras que tienen un significado diferente al verdadero al cambiar el orden de sus letras. Claro que las afirmaciones que sostienen que los nombres de los pokémons son anagramas obedecen más a una fijación mental que a un argumento razonable. En conclusión, amigos, un niño siempre mira el mundo con ojos inocentes, mientras que _algunos_ adultos buscan lo torcido de la vida en todas las cosas. Espero que mis palabras les hayan servido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del intermedio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es verdad -convinó Massimo-. En las series del anime se esconde la perversión sexual velada.

Totalmente desconcertado, Warrior Triangle levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia Cadmio.

- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos y de qué hablan?.

- Es una laaaaarga historia -contestó el guerrero.

- ¡Oh, Cadmi-chan! -exclamó Misao extasiada-. Me gusta cuando usas ese tono de voz.

- Cierra la boca, niña -ordenó Cadmio fastidiado con la situación-. Me estás poniendo algo nervioso con tu comportamiento.

- Lo que tú digas Cadmi-chan -respondió Misao, al parecer muy poco afectada por el obvio desprecio del guerrero hacia ella.

Los miembros del equipo Rocket, por su parte, decidieron ingnorar olímpicamente a Massimo y Akylos, y continuar con su plan. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera sujetar a Tentomon, Izzy se interpuso en su camino.

- Esperen por favor -dijo mientras extendía ambos brazos a los costados-. Ya les dije que ellos no son pokémons, sino digimons.

- Es cierto -lo apoyó Mimi.

- ¡Ahuecando el ala, chamacos! -ordenó James con prepotencia-. Vamos a llevarnos a esos pokémons y nada ni nadie lo evitara.

- Eso lo veremos -sentenció Palmon frunciendo el entrecejo con determinación.

De pronto, Palmon comenzó a girar sobre sí misma mientras un halo de luz caía sobre ella.

- ¡¡¡Palmon digivoluciona a... Togemon!!!.

En cuestión de segundos, la pequeña Palmon se transformó en una especie de cactus humanoide de gran tamaño. James y Jesse se quedaron literalmente petrificados tras observar aquel extraño fenómeno.

- Oigan, ese pokémon evolucionó -observó Meowth.

- Nigetari akirameru koto wa, dare mo... -cantó Eta, al mismo ritmo que la canción de fondo de la digievolución, "Brave Heart".

- Cada vez entiendo menos -dijo Ranma mientras el reverendo Akylos continuaba hablando sobre las supuestas perverciones ocultas en el anime y Misao abrazaba a Cadmio.

- Eso no tiene importancia -murmuró Jesse-. ¡¡Arbok... ataca!.

- Dales su merecido, Togemon -le dijo Mimi a su digimon.

En el acto, Togemon alzó los brazos y luego los bajó violentamente para expander su cuerpo y así lanzar una mortal lluvia de espinas en contra del equipo Rocket.

- _ ¡¡Ataque de espinas!!._

Mientras que James, Arbok, Victreebell y Jesse corrían para salvarse de las espinas de Togemon, Nakago por fin recuperó la consciencia. (Bueno, sí es que alguna vez tuvo una... je, je.)

- Ehh... pero qué fue lo que pasó... ¿Hoshi, eres tú?

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Tentomon de pronto.

- ¡¡Waaaagggh!! ¡¡Aléjate de mí, cucarachón!! -exclamó Nakago apartando a Tentomon de un golpe.

Consciente de lo temores de su primo, Sailor Moon se acercó a éste para calmarlo.

- Oye, Nakago, tranquilo.

- Es cierto -dijo Tentomon-. Ya te dije que soy un digimon.

- Lo que sea, pero me causas repulsión.

De pronto, Akane Tendo, quien había sido atraída por los gritos de Nakago, sacó una pequeña bolsa de sus ropas.

- Quizás lo que él necesita es comer un poco para calmarse -dijo Akane desenvolviendo la bolsa-. Miren, traje algunos panes al vapor. Pueden comerlos.

Con solo ver comida, tanto a Sailor Moon como a Nakago se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Acto seguido, estos, incluyendo a Tentomon, se comieron rápidamente la comida que Akane les ofrecía. A unos pasos de ahí, Ranma contempló la escena y no pudo evitar comparecerse de los Tsukino y el digimon con forma de escarabajo.

"Pobres", pensó. "No saben lo que se están comiendo".

Nakago estaba comiendo gustosamente hasta que de repente sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago que lo hizo sentir nauseas. Sailor Moon, a su vez, experimentó el mismo malestar mientras que Tentomon ya estaba en el suelo sufriendo de convulsiones.

- ¡¡Aaaagh!! -exclamó Nakago. - ¡¡Gastritis!! ¡¡Amebas malignas!! ¡¡MI PÁNCREAS!!

- ¡Ayúdame, Izzy, me muero! -se quejó Tentomon-. Creo que ya me quede ciego.

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! -chilló Sailor Moon-. ¡¡¡No siento el cuerpo!!!.

- ¿¿Qué porquería era eso?? -gritó Nakago desde el suelo, sujetándose el cuello con ambas manos. - ¡Siento que me estoy pudriendo por dentro!

Justo en ese inetante, las puertas de emergencia del estudio se abrieron violentamente y los seguidores del reverendo Akylos entraron al estudio para empezar a quemar todo el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, Veyita, Goku, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Yurika Misamaru, Ruri Hoshino, Baan Fanell, Hitomi Kansaki, Sakura Kinomoto, Lee Syaoran, Tomoyo Daidoyi, Super Cerdita, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Camus, Shiryu, Tsubasa Ozora (¡Oliver pues!), Hanamachi Sakuragi, Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya penetraron en el estudio por las puertas de acceso para hacer frente a los manifestantes.

- ¡¡Es hora de matar sabandijas!! -gritó Veyita a la vez que se convertía en Super-Saiya-jin.

- ¡¡Los que morirán son ustedes, demonios!! -vociferó Johnny Tecaigo. 

- Baka, baka -murmuró Ruri.

- ¿Quién te habló a ti, mocosa computarizada? -gritó uno de los fanáticos.

- ¡Atrás! -le advirtió Baan Fanell a la muchedumbre mientras desenvainaba su espada.

- ¡¡Malditos engendros!! -vociferó una señora entrada en años.

- ¡¡Santos dementes, Camus!! -dijo Hyoga, golpeándose efusivamente una palma con el puño.

- ¡¡Ustedes pervienten a los niños!! -les espetó una mujer regordeta.

- ¡¡Mentira!! -gritó Tsubasa-. ¡El balón es mi amigo!.

- ¡¡Maldito fetichista!! -exclamó otro de los fanáticos.

- ¡Mejor seamos todos amigos! -exclamó Yurika.

- ¡¡Ni aunque nos paguen!! -le gritó una mujer ya de edad (sin embargo, los que eran varones tuvieron sus dudas al ver a Yurika).

****

En la cabina de control, Asiant se volvió hacia su socio Eagle completamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, Eagle?. La situación se ha salido completamente de control y tal vez en esta ocasión todo el continente donde estamos vuele en pedazos.

- Previendo eso, les pedí a Kail, Nadia y Julian que fueran reuniendo las esferas del dragón en caso de que tuvieran que reconstruir todo y revivirnos -dijo Eagle. - Sólo espero que lo hagan antes del 2005...

- MAGI ha detectado que Misao fue hechizada por algún tipo de fuente externa -informó Misato-. Parece ser que por eso dejó de amar a Nakago y ahora quiere a Cadmio.

- Anda sí, no me digas. ¿De verdad? -preguntó Eagle con sarcasmo. - Claro pues, era la única explicación posible.

- Eso sin contar que Nakago quizás haya sido envenenado -dijo Asiant.

- ¡¡Enfermera Nanako!! -, gritó Eagle por el intercomunicador. - ¡Dele a Nakago, Sailor Moon y Tentomon el antídoto contra desechos nucleares!

- No comieron eso -le dijo Asiant a su socio.

- No, pero es lo más cercano.

De pronto, la puerta de acceso a la cabina de control se abrió de golpe y un hombre con botas vaqueras entró llevando consigo una carpeta negra.

Al verlo, Asiant se acercó un poco a su socio para susurrarle.

- Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quien.

- Errr... ¿El dueño del Gran Chaparral? -dijo Eagle, aventurando una respuesta.

- Lo ignoro, Eagle -contestó Asiant-. No tengo la menor idea.

El hombre de botas vaqueras se dirigió a Eagle en un tono bastante campirano.

- Saludos, huercos, pos vengo de mi tierra pa notificarles de una demanda que hay en su contra. Que se me hace que se las van a ver bastante negras.

Asiant, Eagle y Misato comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. 

- Oiga, yo sí fui a votar el año pasado, por si acaso -respondió Eagle. - Claro que lo hice viciado, pero igual voté. No me explico de qué pueda ser esa demanda

- ¿Una demanda? -repitió Asiant-. ¿De qué se trata?.

- Pos se les acusa de defraudación fiscal -respondió el hombre de botas vaqueras-. No han pagado sus impuestos y pos si queremos construir un gran país hay que pagar.

- ¡Ah! Eso... -, dijo Eagle riendo nerviosamente. - Bueno, me imagino que podríamos pagar esa deuda en cómodas cuotas anuales de 10 centavos...

- Nada, hoy tienen que pagar -dijo el hombre de botas vaqueras.

- Bueno, pero al menos dejenos revisar la demanda -suguirió Asiant.

- Hoy -insistió el hombre de botas vaqueras.

- ¡Ya, pero muéstrenos su porquería de papel! -exclamó Eagle, desesperado. - Grrr, Asiant, creo que vamos a tener que llamar a nuestros abogados.

****

En el estudio, Eclipse finalmente hizo acto de presencia llevando su invento. Al ver todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo (fanaticos quemando cámaras y personajes del anime pelenado contra estos), el enmascarado revisó la puerta por donde había entrado y luego se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Me habré equivocado de estudio? -se preguntó.

Eclipse estaba a punto de retirarse cuando al fin pudo identificar a Eta, Cadmio y Misao entre la multitud. El gato de Lambda estaba enfrascado en un duelo de rasguños con Meowth.

- Hola, Artemis, ¿qué es lo que haces? -le preguntó luego de acercarse.

- ¡Luchando contra este remedo de gato! -exclamó Eta.

- ¡¡Silencio Meowthtwo, no te tengo miedo!! ¡¡Garras furia!! -contraatacó Meowth.

- Ah, yo pensé que ibamos a tener un debate.

Al pobre de Eta le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente. -__-¡

- ¿Te vas? Estorbas -le dijo Eta. - Estoy en plena mechadera aquí.

- Bueno, como sea, Charizard, yo me encargo de tranqulizarlos a todos -Eclipse hizo una pausa, luego tomó aire como para llenar sus pulmones por completo y finalmente gritó con todas sus fuerzas-: ¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE QUE ME DESEEEEEEEESPERAAAAAAAAAN!!!!.

De pronto, todos, exceptando a Nakago, Sailor Moon y Tentomon, dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y se volvieron hacia el Espía Estelar.

- Ejem -carraspeó Eclipse-. El día de hoy el mundo cambiará para siempre.

- Ooooh, ya empezamos... -se quejó Eta agachando el rostro.

- Al fin aparece ese inpeto y cuando lo hace empieza a decir tonterías -murmuró Cadmio mientras Misao se sujetaba de su brazo-. Suéltame, mocosa.

- Ji, Ji -rió Misao. - Me gusta tanto cuando finges que no te gusta.

- Insisto -dijo Cadmio con cara de pocos amigos-. Eagle tiene algo contra mí.

- ¡Hola, Cadmio! ¡Seamos amigos! -dijo Yurika Misamaru apareciendo de pronto.

Tras mirar a la joven capitana del NADEISCO, el guerrero Celestial palideció. 

- ¿Qué demonios... .

- Aaah, entonces ella es la famosa Yurika -dijo Misao sin dejar de soltar a Cadmio, quien aún seguía sorprendido por el parecido clónico entre ambas. - ¡Pero yo soy más niña y por lo tanto, según los japoneses, más bonita! -exclamó Misao, sacándole la lengua a Yurika.

- ¡¡¡Jesús!!! -exclamó el reverendo Akylos mientras la hermana Sor Tija seguía mirando en todas direcciones con una cara que reflejaba pura estupidez-. Un enmascarado, seguro es sirviente de Lucifer.

- Chale -dijo Talavera-Man-. Es ese tal Eclipse, otro de los mariguanos personajes inventados por el tal Asiant.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Baan Fanell-. Oigan, ¿a dónde se fue Hitomi?.

Al volver la mirada hacia su derecha, el joven rey vio que Hitomi les estaba leyendo el tarot a Sailor Jupiter y a Sailor Venus, y diciéndoles de paso como conseguirse un buen novio.

Eclipse sonrió confiadamente y empezó a caminar por el estudio de un lado a otro mientras las cámaras de televisión lo seguían. Mimi, Misty e Izzy, en tanto, acudieron al auxilio de Nakago, Sailor Moon y Tentomon.

- Bueno, amigos -empezó Eclipse-. El día de hoy hubo un debate sobre si el anime era bueno o no... .

- ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¿¿¿¿De verdad???? ¡¡Si no nos dices, no nos damos cuenta!! -exclamó Eta, con el tono más sarcástico que haya habido en la historia de la humanidad.

- Ejem -tosió Eclipse mientras lanzaba una incomoda mirada de reojo contra Eta.-. Antes de mostrar mi invento al mundo diré todo lo que pensaba decir en este debate. El anime es uno de los medios que el Japón emplea para transmitir, una faceta, de su cultura al mundo. Por ello el trato que se le da a temas como la sexualidad o la violencia son muy honestos visualmente. Así, por ejemplo, en Dragon Ball tenemos que aunque el mundo es duro y problemático como lo muestra este anime sería más placentero sí al menos tuvieramos algo de la inocencia y alegria interminable de Goku... .

- Pero no puedes pasar por alto que en ese anime hay magia negra... -le interrumpió Massimo Atraco sin que Eclipse le prestara atención.

- ¡¡Shhh!! ¡Cállese! -le ordenó Warrior Triangle con severidad.

- En Rurouni Kenshi -siguió Eclipse-. Kenshin, el protagonista, nos hace ver que se demuestra más valor al enfrentar los problemas con el rostro bien en alto y asumiendo la responsabilidad por nuestros actos en lugar de tomar el camino fácil para solucionarlos.

- ¡Que profundo! -murmuró Jesse.

- No lo creo -comentó Akylos.

- Snif, captaste la esencia de mi comportamiento -dijo Kenshin secándose una pequeña lágrima.

- ¿Desde cuando le apareció la materia gris a Eclipse? -se preguntó Eta, confundido.

- Ese enmascarado sí sabe de lo que está hablando -murmuró Umi.

- Puras mentiras -dijo Massimo.

- Para concluir con mi argumento... -dijo Eclipse mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y una suave melodía comenzaba a escucharse-... dire que ante todo, debemos poseer una mentalidad abierta a todos los criterios que existen y que por lo mismo no podemos dejarnos manipular por especulaciones sin fundamento. Dichas especulaciones, en realidad, son producto de mentes fanáticas que tratan de ver en el anime lo peor del mundo para así justificar comportamientos irracionales. Sí estos señores en realidad estuvieran en contra de la violencia como nos aseguran entonces no usarían argumentos infundados para criticar al anime.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, todos, menos Akylos, Talavera-Man y Massimo, comenzaron a aplaudir. Inclusive Eta derramó una lágrima de emoción mientras pensaba sobre lo mucho que había subestimado a Eclipse.

- Increíble -murmuró Eta mientras pasaba su pata por encima de sus humedecidas mejillas. - Maestro Eclipse.

- No fue nada, Chicorita -respondió el enmascarado.

Seiya sonrió alegremente mientras aplaudía.

- Jamás había escuchado algo como eso -dijo a Shiryu, que se encontraba a su lado.

- Es lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida -dijo James con voz trémula.

- Que lindo -murmuró Akane por su lado en tanto que Izzy derramaba una botella de Pepto-Bismol en un embudo colocado sobre la boca de Nakago.

- ¡Si! ¡Eclipse, seamos amigos! -dijo Yurika con alegría.

- Desde un punto de vista lógico ese argumento tiene sustento -opinó Ruri.

Eclipse sonrió estúpidamente y luego, inesperadamente, hizo la señal de la victoria.

- Eh, en realidad me robé los apuntes que Asiont hizo sobre el anime -confesó finalmente, provocando que todos se fueron de espaldas al suelo.

- Típico -murmuró un adolorido Eta. - Cliché N°... ah perdón, no estábamos con eso ahora...

Mientras que la multitud de oyentes se volvía a poner de pie, Mimi le dio a Nakago otra cucharada de Pepto al mismo tiempo que Izzy le daba descargas eléctricas a Tentomon para revivirlo.

- ¿Todavía te duele? -le preguntó la niña del enorme sombrero.

- Mami -dijo Nakago en tono infantil. - Mami, quiero que me des un masaje.

- No soy Mami, soy Mimi -dijo la niña con una gota de sudor en su frente. - Pero bueno, igual te lo doy.

Los fanáticos seguidores del reverendo Akylos dejaron caer sus carteles al suelo y empezaron a preguntarse sí en realidad estaban haciendo en lo correcto. Ciertamente, una cosa era estar en contra del anime y otra muy diferente atacar a la gente por tener un gusto diferente.

- ¡¡Esperen un momento!! -exclamó Akylos antes de que sus "fieles" empezaran a reflexionar sosbre sus actos-. ¡¡Lo que este enmascardo dice son puras patrañas!!.

- Cierto,cierto -convino Massimo extendiendo una mano hacia Hitomi, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus-. Miren, esta niña lee el tarot, las cuales son las cartas del demonio -hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Kenshin-. Este, por otro lado, es un asesino y un pervertido.

- Yo era asesino, ¿pero pervertido? -dijo Kenshin. - Además ya volví al camino del bien.

Pero Massimo aún no había terminado. Poseído por el más absoluto odio irracional, el presidente de la sociedad de padres preocupados empezó a despotricar contra todos los personajes de anime presentes. 

- Este de aquí -señaló a Shun a la vez que caminaba-. Es un asqueroso gay.

- ¡Aaaay, fuchi, yo no soy gay! -exclamó Shun, acto seguido empezó a darle de manotazos y rasguñazos a Massimo, quien lo apartó de un empujón y siguió su camino.

- A este no lo conozco -dijo Massimo mientras pasaba por delante de Lee-. Pero tiene cara de idiota y de ladrón.

- ¡Oiga! -exclamó Sakura-. A Lee le gustaran los hombres de repente, pero no es ladrón.

Incapaz de soportarlo por un segundo más, Eclipse apuntó su invento contra Massimo Atraco, el reverendo Akylos y la hermana Sor Tija.

- Se nota que ustedes no tuvieron infancia, así lo mejor será regresarlos a la niñez.

El reverendo puso cara de desconcierto en tanto que Massimo abría los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué dices? -murmuró Akylos.

Como respuesta, un rayo anaranjado salió del Time-Wave y convirtió a los tres detractores del anime en pequeños bebés con pañales. Sólo Talavera-Man se había salvado debido a que se encontraba en otro lugar.

- Chale -exclamó este último-. Yo así no juego... .

El miembro del CAIN se dio la vuelta para tratar de escapar del estudio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta más cercana, Nakago se interpuso en su camino exhibiendo una sonrisa macabra.

- Hola, qué sorpresa -dijo Nakago remangándose la camisa. - Creo que llegó el momento de ajustarte algunos tornillos.

- Chale -murmuró Talavera, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás-. Mira, fanfarrón, tienes suerte de que no decida partirte la "mauser" aquí mismo.

- No sé qué diablos será eso, pero yo voy a partirte a ti todos los huesos.

Pero antes de que Nakago pudiera ponerle una mano encima a Talavera-Man, este último sujeto a Mimi por el cuello y, tras desenfundar una pistola, le encañonó la cabeza.

- ¡¡Mimi!! -gritó Togemon conteniendo apenas el aliento.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿¿Qué te crees?? -exclamó Nakago lleno de furia. - ¡¿Eres tan cobarde que te escondes detrás de una niña?!

- Es cierto -asintió James-. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí haríamos algo tan bajo.

Eclipse volvió la mirada hacia Veyita por un segundo.

- Eh, yo no estaría seguro de eso.

- ¡Cállate, sabandija! -le ordenó el Saiya-jin.

- Sí, cállate -dijo Eta.

- No se me acerquen, monigotes, o la mocosa se muere -advirtió Talavera mientras la pobre de Mimi lloraba deconsoladamente-. Mendigos, pero está vez no se saldrán con la suya.

Hanamachi se volvió hacia Tuxedo Kamen.

- Alguien debe hacerlo entrar en razón -suguirió el jugador de básquetbol.

- ¿A ese loco? -preguntó Tuxedo con ironía.

Cadmio dio un paso al frente decidido a despedazar a Talavera-Man. 

- ¡Maldito, gusano! ¡Voy a extinguir tu vida un átomo a la vez!.

- ¡Oh, Cadmi-chan! -exclamó Misao. - ¡¡Me gusta cuando eres agresivo!!

Yurika, por su parte, se acercó hasta el miembro del CAIN.

- ¡Hola, Talavera! ¡Seamos amigos!.

Talavera-Man se quedó mirando a la atractiva capitana con ojos lascivos mientras la baba le escurría por la boca. Tras recorrer la figura de Yurika de arriba a abajo con detenimiento, Talavera soltó a Mimi inconscientemente. 

- Sí... -murmuró-. Seamos... amigos... .

- ¡Ya la soltó! -advirtió Umi con un grito.

- ¡¡Que alguien haga algo!! -gritó Eta.

James alargó un brazo para señalar a Talavera.

- ¡¡Orále, Victreebell!! ¡¡Usa tu látigo cepa!!.

A continuación, una liana salió de Victreebell y se enrredó rápidamente en los pies de Talavera derribándolo. Para cuando el miembro del CAIN se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Mimi ya se encontraba a salvo tras Togemon y sacándole la lengua desde ahí.

- ¡A darle como si fuera piñata! -exclamó Cadmio a la vez que desplegaba su aura.

- ¡¡Estoy detrás tuyo, Cadmi-chan!! -dijo Misao con entusiasmo.

- Oh bueno, ya qué... -dijo Nakago suspirando y siguiendo a ambos.

- ¡Una pelea! -festejó Goku.

- ¡Vamos, amigos! -les instó Seiya a los demás santos-. ¡Por Atena!.

- Vientos... -murmuró Talavera mientras todos se le lanzaban encima.

Total que para no hacerles largo el cuento, todos los héroes del anime que ahí se encontraban se unieron a los ex-seguidores del reverendo Akylos Tranzo y le cayeron a golpes a Talavera-Man por aquel despreciable acto de cobardía. Una vez que el miembro del CAIN estuvo completamente noqueado, todos decidieron organizar una gran fiesta para celebrar el primer aniversario de El Universo Anime y las primeras 10,000 visitas.

- ¡¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!! -gritaron todos al ver a Kenshin empinarse uno de los enormes barriles de cerveza. Seiya, Hanamachi y Tsubaba, a su vez, estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión mientras trataban de averiguar quien de los tres era capaz de resistir más golpes. 

En otra de las mesas, Goku, Super Cerdita, Ranma y Sailor Moon estaban devorando toda la comida del estudio en tanto que Izzy y Ruri discutían acerca de las computadoras y su influencia en el mundo moderno. Hitomi, por otro lado, estaba haciendo una verdadera fortuna con la lectura del tarot que les hacía a Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter.

- Esta carta significa que tú prospecto sufrió mucho en el pasado -le dijo Hitomi a Sailor Venus-. Por lo mismo debes ser paciente.

- ¡¡Oh, Kail!! -exclamó Sailor Venus con corazoncitos en los ojos-. La diosa del amor te protegerá de aquí en adelante.

- ¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Sailor Jupiter-. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de ligarme a Trunks?.

De repente Eclipse subió a una de las mesas para llamar la atención de todos.

- Bien, amigos, como lo prometí es hora de mostrar mi invento.

- ¿Aquello que va a revolucionar el mundo? -preguntó Eta. - Ojalá no tenga nada que ver con Utena.

- Lo que sea, pero que alguien regrese a Misao a la "anormalidad" -murmuró Cadmio.

- Es verdad -convino Warrior Triangle-. La vida no tiene chiste así.

- Pues sí... -dijo Nakago con nubes negras flotando a su alrededor.

En ese momento, Yurika se acercó a Nakago.

- ¡Hola, Nakago! ¡Seamos amigos de nuevo!.

- ¡¡¿Tú otra vez?!! -exclamó el muchacho. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Al ver cómo Yurika se frotaba toda ella cuan voluptuosa era contra Nakago, Misao sintió algo muy extraño dentro suyo. Repentinamente un aura negra y maligna salió de su cuerpo, la cual se desvaneció. Como volviendo de un trance, Misao apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia Nakago y Yurika.

- ¿Cómo que "otra vez"? ¿Dónde conociste a esta loca, Naki-chan? -gritó Misao llena de ira, luego empezó a jalonear a Nakago de un brazo mientras Yurika lo hacía del otro. El pobre chico sólo podía gritar y gemir de dolor.

- Ah -suspiró Cadmio-. Sí pudiera grabar ese sonido dormiría mejor por las noches.

- Oh, bueno -dijo Eta, - Menos mal que volvió a ser ella misma. Parece que las emociones fuertes dan lo mismo que el Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, el Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, el Moon Healing Escalation, el Rainbow Moon Heart Ache y todas esas cosas

Eclipse lanzó una mirada acusatoria a sus compañeros de trabajo y luego continuó hablando.

- Como decía antes de ser interrumpido por ciertos ignorantes. Aquí les presentó el invento que revolucionará el mundo: el Time-wave. Con este aparato es posible hacer envejecer o rejuvenecer a las personas.

Todos emitieron un "oh" colectivo de asombro. Eclipse sintió como una ola de placer lo consumía.

- Perfecto -exclamó Tuxedo Kamen-. Así me conservaré joven toda la vida.

- Ahora -continuó Eclipse-, les haré una demostración ante sus ojos.

Tras tomar un poco de aire, Eclipse dirigió el Time-wave contra Nakago y Cadmio, quienes inmediatamente reaccionaron con rechazo.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó Cadmio-. Apunta esa cosa hacia otro lado.

- Sí, ya vimos lo que pasó hace un rato con los tres fanáticos -dijo Nakago, ya libre de Yurika (quien había decidido ir a hacerse amiga de Lee Syaoran) y con Misao abrazada de él.

El Espía Estelar desoyó las protestas de sus compañeros y accionó el aparato. De pronto, para asombro del mismo Eclipse, el Time-wave comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido y a echar humo.

- Ese sonido me recuerda a la bocina de la bicicleta de Eagle -comentó Eta. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Eclipse?

- Esto me huele mal -murmuró Seiya poniéndose bajo la mesa.

De pronto, el Time-wave explotó en mil pedazos y lanzando rayos de luz en distintas direcciones. Algunos de ellos alcanzaron a Cadmio, Eclipse, Eta, Misao y Makago, quienes quedaron convertidos en niños de cinco años; en la explosión también salieron volando los miembros del equipo Rocket, los cuales atravesaron el techo y se perdieron en los cielos.

- Oigan, ¿qué diablos fue lo que me pasó? -gritó Cadmio.

- ¡Parecemos superdeformeds! -exclamó Nakago todo enfadado.

- Creo que algo salió mal -dijo Eclipse mientras los demás lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

- ¡¡Tonto!! ¡¡Ahora van a tener que pasar 10 años más para poder empezar con mi carrera de cantante!! -estalló Misao.

- Por suerte yo no sufrí gran cambio -dijo Eta. - Bueno, aparte de que ahora soy un gato bebé y mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era.

Pero lo peor aún no había sucedido. El Time-wave todavía continuaba emitiendo sonidos extraños y lanzando rayos de luz en distintas direcciones. Finalmente, un rayo blanco salió disparado del aparato y alcanzó a Nakago y a los otros, haciéndolos desaparecer ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

****

En la cabina de control, Eagle, Asiant, Misato y el hombre de botas vaqueras habían sido testigos de todo lo ocurrido por medio de los monitores. Un sentimiento de desamparo se apoderó de Eagle y Asiant tras ver aquellas terribles escenas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Asiant sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. ¿A dónde se fueron Cadmio y los otros?

- ¡¡No me digas que volvieron a su lugar de origen!! -exclamó Eagle, aterrado.

El hombre de botas vaqueras, lejos de mostrar compasión por los pobres dueños de El Universo Anime, hizo como que ho había pasado nada y continuó hablando sobre asuntos fiscales.

- Nah, luego contratan a otros. Primero que nada deben pagar el 75% de sus ingresos al supremo gobierno, luego deben un impuesto del 15% por todas las explosiones que aparezcan en su programa por cuestión de uso de explosivos y... .

- Para empezar ya vimos que esa demanda no tiene sustento -dijo Eagle destrozando el papel en mil pedacitos.

- Es verdad -asintió Asiant-. ¡Vaya y cóbrele impuestos a su abuela!.

- No, chiquillos -respondió el hombre de botas vaqueras-. Si de verdad quieren que América Latina salga adelante deben pagar más y... .

Incapaces de soportarlo un momento más, Asiant y Eagle sujetaron al hombre de las botas vaqueras y lo arrastraron hacia la fiesta en donde estaban todos los personajes de anime y los ex-fanáticos.

- ¡Hey, muchachos! -exclamó Eagle. - Aquí tienen a otro enemigo del anime, encárguense de él.

- Sí -dijo Asiant-. Quiere cobrar impuestos por ver anime y escuchar música.

Mientras toda la multitud se lanzaba contra el sujeto de botas y lo hacían trizas, Asiant se volvió hacia su socio con un gran rostro de preocupación

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Eagle? -preguntó Asiant-. ¿Quiénes entrevistarán de aquí en adelante? Kail y Asiont ya nos dijeron que esto no les interesa.

- Hmmm, pues... no sé si recuerdas aquello que te sugerí hace mucho, mucho tiempo... -murmuró Eagle en tono dramático. - Creo que ya no tenemos más remedio que llamarlos...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del debate.

- Aunque a muchos les parezca absurdo algunos de los argumentos expuestos por el reverendo Akylos Tranzo, la herman Sor Tija, Talavera-Man y Massimo Atraco fueron tomados de la vida real y de hecho reflejan la opinión de algunas personas y ciertos grupos sociales o religiosos.

- El reverendo Akylos Tranzo, la hermana Sor Tija, Massimo Atraco y el hombre de las botas vaqueras son personajes ficticios. Cualquier semejanza o parecido con algún personaje de la vida real es mera coincidencía.

Comentarios a:

makankosapou@yahoo.com o leyendas99@hotmail.com


	9. Episodio 7

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle 

_Un mes después... ._

_Planeta Abbadón (Fortaleza de la oscuridad)._

N´astarith estaba sentado cómodamente en su trono, hojeando el periódico de la mañana y bebiendo jugo de naranja. Minutos antes había estado tomando un baño luego de recorrer tres kilómetros corriendo, como solía hacerlo casi siempre, y ahora estaba esperando tranquilamente a que Zocrag le llevara el desayuno. 

- Vaya, mis acciones subieron un 4% hoy, que bueno que le hice caso a mi horóscopo. Ah, George Bush aún intenta vender su escudo anti-misiles a Europa. Ahora podré volver a invertir en el sector de las armas, je, je. 

En ese instante, Zocrag apareció por la puerta de entrada llevando consigo una charola de plata. Llevaba huevos estrellados con jamón acompañados de frijoles refritos y pan tostado con mantequilla. Con solo percibir el aroma, el señor de Abbadón dejó el periódico de lado y recibió la charola en sus manos. 

- Lee el periódico mientras como, Zocrag, quizás haya algo que sea de mi interés. 

- Sí, mi señor. -El científico Abbadonita tomó el diario y comenzó a buscar alguna nota que fuera del agrado de su señor-. Eh, parece que han comenzado a transmitir Kenshin por un canal de E.U., mi señor. 

N´astarith ni siquiera volteó y siguió desayunando tranquilamente. 

- ¿Y ese quién es?. 

- Parece que es un samurai japonés, anteriormente conocido como Battousai el destajador. Creo que era una especie de asesino que decidió reformarse luego de que la guerra en su país terminó y... . 

- ¿Reformarse? -se burló el amo de Abbadón-. Debe ser un perdedor sin lugar a dudas. Hacen falta buenos asesinos en el mundo y ese chico decide reformarse, nah, otro mediocre. No sé que le pasa a este universo. Deberían transmitir Nadeisco para ver a Yurika Misamaru, eso sí que es digno de transmitirse. 

De pronto Zocrag abrió los ojos enormemente. 

- ¡Oh! Mi señor, oiga esto: "Después de semanas de investigación, la policía aún no ha podido precisar el paradero del elenco de _ La Entrevista_. Aparentemente, los conductores de ese programa desaparecieron en un incidente no especificado mientras festejaban el primer aniversario". 

N´astarith alzó una ceja y depositó la taza de café sobre la charola mientras su mente comenzaba a especular maliciosamente. Aquella era una noticia inusual e inesperada a la que, quizás, podría sacarle algún provecho. 

- ¿Desaparecieron, eh? ¿De modo que Cadmio, Eclipse y ese mocoso pervertido llamado Nakago se esfumaron en el aire, eh?. Vaya, vaya, eso sí que parece una nota interesante. 

Zocrag iba a continuar leyendo cuando, súbitamente, Tiamat entró a la habitación. El Khan del Dragón se detuvo ante el trono e hizo una genuflexión con respeto. El emperador lo miró. 

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tiamat?. 

- Mi señor, acaba de llegar esto -respondió el imperial al tiempo que extendía un brazo para entregarle a N´astarith un sobre que acababa de llegar en el correo-. Ya lo revisamos y no contiene explosivos ni químicos. 

N´astarith entregó la charola a Zocrag y luego tomó el sobre. Una vez que lo abrió comenzó a leerlo con cuidado. Se trataba de una hoja con membrete que venía desde la Tierra. 

- "Estimado N´astarith, sabemos que hemos tenido diferencias desde que te pedimos crédito y no te pagamos, pero...". Ah, vaya una carta de "El Universo Anime". 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren esos insectos? -preguntó Tiamat, alzando el rostro. 

N´astarith soltó una carcajada maligna. 

- Quieren que sea uno de los entrevistadores del próximo programa. -Arrugó la hoja e hizo una bolita de papel-. ¿Cómo diablos pueden pensar que me interesa aparecer en ese vulgar y asqueroso programa? Es de lo más... un momento -hizo una pausa y se tomó la barbilla mientras sonreía-. Quizás pueda aprovechar esto. Sí. 

Zocrag alzó una ceja sin entender ni una palabra. 

- ¿Perdón, mi señor?. 

Pero el emperador de Abbadón no se molesto en atender a su científico, sólo se levantó de su trono para dar una orden. 

- Preparen mi nave para viajar a la Tierra. 

**** 

_Fortaleza de Kohr, en algún lugar del espacio exterior_

Era un día común y corriente para el elenco de villanos de "La Alianza", Mel y Liza se maquillaban mientras discutían quién era más bonita, Jamiel deambulaba de un lado del castillo para el otro buscando un pretexto para pelearse con Yashame, éste simplemente pasaba de él mientras leía el periódico, y Ceti gritaba a los guardias. Mientras tanto, el maestro Kohr se encontraba en las oscuras habitaciones de su oscura fortaleza, maquinando oscuros pensamientos en su oscura mente.

En realidad, el villano se encontraba conectado a Internet en su cuarto, vistiendo una bata de dormir...

- Vaya, por fin me llegó esa lista de las "100 cosas que todo villano debe y no debe hacer". Con esto finalmente podré derrotar a esos guerreros de Lambda de pacotilla. ¡JA JA JA!

Precisamente dos de las cosas que se mencionaban en aquella lista eran "no usar una risa demoníaca" y "no subestimar al enemigo".

- Hmmm... bueno, me imagino que será hora de hacerle unos cambios a mi imagen -murmuró Kohr, pensativo.

En otro lado del castillo, uno de los guardias le hizo llegar una nota a Yashame.

- Señor Yashame, llegó un telegrama.

- ¿No me digas? -murmuró Yashame alzando la mirada de su periódico- No nos llegaba uno desde que nos avisaron de la compañía de teléfonos que debíamos 50,000 dólares más impuestos... el maestro Kohr se excedió esa vez jugando Starcraft en red con sus amigos villanos. En fin, veamos qué dice.

Yashame abrió el papel, que se encontraba doblado por la mitad. Se trataba de uno de los mensajes más enredados y difíciles de interpretar que él jamás hubiera leído en su vida.

¡VEN! - Firmado: Eagle

- Me pregunto qué quiere Eagle de Kohr -murmuró Yashame, mientras su mente maquinaba toda una serie de posibles explicaciones.

- Ehh, me parece que el señor Eagle quiere que el maestro Kohr se reúna con él -aventuró a decir el guardia. Yashame le lanzó una mirada fría (la única que tiene, de hecho), mientras el pobre subalterno tragaba saliva. 

- Eso se nota. Me refiero a qué quiere obtener Eagle de esta reunión -Yashame se puso de pie, aún con el papel en su mano-. Iré a avisarle al Maestro. Y por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? 

- Sí, señor. 

Mientras tanto, Kohr seguía navegando por la red de redes, revisando su correo. 

- A ver qué tenemos... cadenas, propagandas de viagra, me gané un viaje al Caribe, me regalan títulos universitarios, direcciones pornográficas, más cadenas, tests, alguna porquería de CrushLink que dice que alguien está enamorada de mí, más direcciones pornográficas, más cadenas... ¿Pero a mí qué diablos me importa una niña enferma de cáncer o que hoy día cumplamos tantos días de ser amigos? Y dizque si no respondo este mensaje Hotmail cancela mi cuenta de correo... Maldita sea, cuando conquiste el mundo voy a matar a todos estos tipos... 

En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. 

- He dicho mil veces que no me molesten cuando estoy navegando... -murmuró Kohr con los dientes apretados-, ¡¿quién es?! 

- Yashame, señor. Le llegó un telegrama -se oyó la voz de Yashame del otro lado de la puerta. 

- Hmmm, está bien, adelante -dijo Kohr, resignado. Quién le decía que no se trataba de algo interesante. 

Yashame abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, ingresó en la habitación y extendió el sobre a Kohr. De reojo vio la pantalla de la computadora y pudo notar que Kohr tenía un papel tapiz de Hello Kitty. 

- Vaya, sabía que esa serie era muy popular pero esto es el colmo -pensó Yashame para sí. 

Una vez que Kohr leyó el mensaje, arrugó el papel en su mano y alzó la mirada, con un gesto de profunda consternación en su rostro. 

- ¡Solamente me llama cuando necesita algo! Nunca se preocupó por mí, me tiene mucho más ignorado que sus demás personajes... 

- Ehh, señor, ¿tomó sus pastillas? -preguntó Yashame-. Me parece que otra vez está con su complejo de Shinji Ikari. 

- Ahora que lo dices -la mirada de Kohr cambió a una muy seria-, creo que lo olvidé. En fin, como sea. Iré. 

- ¿Irá? ¿Está usted seguro de su decisión? 

- No temo nada de Eagle -dijo Kohr con suficiencia-. Después de todo, soy el villano principal de su historia y gracias a mí se ha ganado su popularidad. Me imagino que debe ser algo relacionado con ese programete que tiene, "La Entrevista". 

- ¿Y qué podría querer él de usted ahí? 

- Pues ya me lo imagino, pero aprovecharé para hacerle algunas cuantas exigencias -la mirada de Kohr cambió y esta vez lucía atemorizante-. Mis recientemente adquiridos conocimientos de esa lista me cayeron como un regalo del cielo, o subieron como un regalo del infierno en mi caso... Que no crea que soy su títere. Todos verán de lo que soy capaz. ¡Ja, ja, ja... ups... olvidé lo de la carcajada... 

**** 

Una limosina negra se detuvo frente a la estación televisora de El Universo Anime. Acto seguido, las dos puertas de atrás se abrieron y de ellas emergieron dos individuos. El de la izquierda, aparentemente de unos 30 años, vestía de un pantalón y playera negros muy pegados a su piel, combinación que hacía resaltar su musculatura. Encima de todo, llevaba una bata blanca de doctor. Su rostro, a pesar de verse parcialmente escondido por gafas obscuras, indicaba que se trataba de un hombre bien parecido. 

El hombre del lado derecho era un tanto diferente. Por un lado, tenía largo cabello blanco en vez de castaño y corto. Vestía de negro, eso sí, pero su elección de guardarropas no era tan exhibicionista como la de su compañero. Su amplia capa negra y enorme sombrero del mismo color rápidamente lo ponían dentro de la categoría de hechicero. Sin embargo, lo que no iba del todo con su atuendo de fantasía medieval era que también llevaba unas gafas obscuras puestas.

- Eron, me siento estúpido usando estas gafas -dijo el hechicero. 

- Arlakk, si te es de algún consuelo, yo te sigo viendo como un estúpido con o sin gafas -le respondió el hombre de bata blanca. 

- Sí, yo también te quiero -declaró Arlakk mientras el sarcasmo escurría en cada palabra-. No veo cual es la necesidad de usar lentes obscuros en primer lugar. 

- Julián nos pidió que fuéramos su escolta, ¿no?. 

- Así es. 

- Pues es de conocimiento universal que todo guardaespaldas debe usar gafas obscuras en horas de trabajo -aclaró con toda naturalidad. 

Hubo una ligera pausa en la que no se dijo nada. 

- Además, me veo muy bien con ellas -añadió Eron, al ajustarse sus lentes mientras admiraba su reflejo en una de las ventanas de la limosina. 

El hechicero suspiro. Eso era demasiado típico de Eron. Las apariencias eran lo primero que tomaba en cuenta. 

- Oigan... ¿ya puedo salir?- preguntó una tercera voz dentro de la limosina. 

- Ah, ¡cierto! -dijo Eron. Inmediatamente, los dos guaros voltearon de izquierda a derecha-. El camino está libre, jefe. 

- Bien. 

Del coche salió un tipo de unos 24 años de edad que se irguió de toda su altura (1. 88 metros). Era delgado y de facciones angulosas, sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su abundante cabellera que se encontraba sostenida en cola de caballo. A parte de eso, tenía bigote y una piocha. Su vestimenta consistía de un suéter gris de cuello de tortuga, unos jeans azules, botas negras y un cinturón del mismo color. Como toque adicional, llevaba una gabardina beige encima. 

- No parece haber ningún peligro, Julián -confirmó Arlakk. 

- Bueno, mantengámonos alerta de todos modos.- Dijo Julián mientras sacaba sus lentes y los tres se encaminaron hacia la entrada. 

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando, boss? -preguntó Eron-. Estás medio paranoico hoy. Si sólo se trata de una entrevista. 

- ¿Sólo una entrevista? Seguro...Y lo que le sucedió a mi Santuario cuando fueron a filmar un programa ahí, ¿qué fue?. 

- Bueno, está bien, volaron el lugar en pedazos. Pero ahora estamos en su territorio. No creo que sean tan descuidados como para volar su propio edificio hasta el infinito y más allá. 

Julián y Arlakk se le quedaron viendo al científico después de que hizo dicho comentario. 

- No lo harían... ¿verdad? -repitió Eron. 

- Eron, no has leído las entrevistas que han hecho hasta ahora tal y como te lo pedí, ¿o no?- preguntó Julián, aunque parecía más una declaración que una pregunta. 

-Bueno... es que... me quedé viendo "Hijo de la Playa" en la tele -admitió. 

- Arlakk. 

El hechicero hundió su mano derecha dentro de los pliegues de su capa y sacó un paquete de periódicos que le fue entregado a Eron. Éste se puso a hojearlos y entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería Julián. Conspiraciones, manifestaciones fanáticas por grupos anti-anime, ataques de extraterrestres, actos terroristas en contra de la televisora del UA, los dueños, los empleados e incluso los mismos invitados. Los diarios revelaban una catástrofe tras otra a medida que el científico seguía volteando las hojas. 

- Ah... okay... ya veo... ¿Cómo diablos logran los dueños sacarle ganancia a programa como este?. 

- La violencia siempre vende, supongo -supuso Arlakk. 

- En fin, ahora entenderás por qué les pedí que vinieran conmigo. -El escritor de fanfics señaló-. "La Entrevista" tiene una famosa reputación de estallar en algo de magnitudes apocalípticas justo al terminarse la última pregunta que se le hace al entrevistado. 

- Por lo tanto, nuestro deber consiste mantenerte vivo -aclaró Arlakk. 

- Eso sería bueno -confesó Julián-. Ahora... sé que esto es algo nuevo para ustedes dos... pero... quisiera que en vez de causar problemas, esta vez se enfocaran a "evitar" problemas, ¿me entienden?. 

- ¡Descuide, jefazo! -le dijo Eron-. No dejaremos que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. 

- Hola, bienvenido -dijo Armando, quien salió de las puertas de la televisora-. Tú debes ser Julián Soullard. 

- Hola -contestó Julián-. Supongo que tú eres... ¡Eron! ¿Qué haces?. 

A la velocidad del rayo, Eron se había abalanzado sobre Armando, torciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda y presionándolo violentamente frente a la pared más cercana. 

- No se preocupe, patrón, ¡ya lo tengo! No le hará ningún daño -contestó el científico. 

- ¡¡Pero si ese es el representante de "La Entrevista"!! -declaró el escritor de fanfics. 

- ¡Podría ser un asesino disfrazado! -señaló-. Habrá que revisarlo. Arlakk... saca sus guantes de hule. 

- Por qué tengo la impresión que esto sólo es el inicio de algo aún peor... -murmuró Julián. 

- ¡Oigan! -se quejó Armando-. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo con ese gua... ¡Oorale! ¡Con más respeto, caramba!... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!.

****

N´astarith había sido el primero en llegar al estudio, provocando el sobresalto y el horror de todos los que trabajaban en el edificio. Por extraño que pareciera, el emperador de Abbadón no había llevado a ninguno de sus guerreros con él, sino que los había dejado cuidando su nave en la órbita de la Tierra.

A unos metros del estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista de esa noche, Tyria y Nadia estaban tomándose una copa de vino mientras charlaban animosamente sobre uno de los pocos temas que las mujeres suelen tocar cuando se encuentran solas: los hombres.

- No, Cadmio no es gay -dijo Tyria en medio de risas-. Seguramente lo escuchaste decir eso cuando Misao Okita tenía su cuerpo. Recuerda todo ese incidente del LCL en que estuviste involucrada.

- ¿Ah, no? -dijo Nadia mientras algunos pensamientos circulaban su mente, pero luego los desechó. "Nahh", pensó, "no podría salir algo bueno del romance entre personajes de dos fanfics distintos..."

- Me imagino que todo ese asunto fue muy molesto. Ahora con la desaparición de Cadmio y los otros, los patrones llamaron a N´astarith y a Kohr para que se hagan cargo del programa de este mes. No sé porqué razón no se lo pidieron a Asiont y a Kail, ellos lo hubieran hecho mejor.

- Dada la naturaleza del programa, yo sí sé la razón -suspiró Nadia-. Y me parece que esta va a ser la emisión más desastrosa de todas.

Tyria tomó otro buen sorbo de vino.

- ¿Y quién es el de hoy?.

- La víctima de hoy va a ser Julián Soullard.

- Ya veo, ¿y ya llegaron los villanos? -preguntó la Celestial.

Pero antes de que Nadia pudiera contestar a esa pregunta, una siniestra silueta se acercó repentinamente a la mesa donde ambas chicas estaban sin que ninguna lo notara.

- No es muy agradable que hablen de uno a sus espaldas -murmuró el señor de Abbadón, provocando que tanto Tyria como Nadia se sobresaltaran-. Detesto que digan que soy un villano cuando lo único que deseo en realidad es traer la paz y el bienestar a todo el universo.

- Ah, no me digas -contestó Nadia dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al villano-. Eres tan rata asquerosa como Kohr. Sólo buscas el poder.

- Por el contrario, querida -dijo N´astarith al tiempo que levantaba la copa de Tyria y probaba su contenido-. Sí me dieran la oportunidad, yo le devolvería la vida al planeta Lambda y en poco tiempo lo convertiría en un mundo prospero nuevamente. Si.

- Oye, ese era mi vino -se quejó Tyria.

- ¿No te digo? Es tan despreciable -dijo Nadia.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja -rió el amo de Abbadón con fingida indignación-. Por qué tendré la impresión de que no les simpatizo mucho. Estoy seguro que de conocerme más les resultaría encantador.

- Olvídalo, N´astarith, para esas experiencias prefiero ver un maratón completo de Digimon 02, Sailor Moon Super S o Dragon Ball GT. Te conozco a la perfección y sé de lo que eres capaz.

- Y a mí me basta con oír las cosas que has hecho -intervino Nadia-. Sólo Kohr te supera en maldad.

El emperador de Abbadón se encogió de hombros.

- Ustedes me juzgan mal, queridas.

De repente una puerta contigua se abrió y un sujeto alto entró. Se trataba de Kohr, el villano más poderoso de "La Alianza", quien finalmente había llegado al estudio...

Tanto N'astarith como Nadia y Tyria quedaron estupefactos. Kohr no vestía su acostumbrado atuendo oscuro y capa negra (lo cual dicho sea de paso es común en todo villano), sino que al contrario, lucía un look más alegre y juvenil. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del Ying Yang, y un par de zapatos deportivos. Además, se había recortado algo el cabello, y ahora su ojo siempre cubierto por un mechón veía por primera vez el mundo.

- Saludos -dijo Kohr, indiferente ante la impresión que había causado en todos.

- Y a éste qué le pasó -murmuró Nadia, incrédula

- ¿Qué no se viste así normalmente? -preguntó Tyria.

- Vaya, debió haber perdido su vestimenta en una apuesta -dijo N´astarith-. ¿Qué clase de apariencia es esa?.

- ¿Mi apariencia? Bah, se trata de una simple estrategia que encontré en una lista de recomendaciones a villanos. Luego hablamos de eso, prefiero no dar más información -dijo Kohr, mientras veía a Tyria y Nadia de reojo.

N´astarith observó a Kohr de arriba a abajo con detenimiento. Había oído cientos de cosas acerca de él, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía enfrente. La escena era única; dos de los más grandes villanos del universo de los fanfics estaban juntos por primera vez. (Bueno, la segunda sí contamos el fic "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics" de Julián Soullard).

- ¿Así qué tú eres el famoso Kohr, eh? He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, aunque la verdad no muy buenos comentarios. Sin embargo debo felicitarte por haber conquistado el planeta Lambda.

- Bah, fue una cosa de niños. Los guerreros de Lambda me hacen los mandados.

N´astarith reprimió una sonrisa y miró de reojo a Nadia.

- Bueno, lo más malo que he oído de ti es que fuiste vencido por un simple adolescente y que no pudiste conquistar la Tierra. Un suceso trágico, sin duda, pero algo predecible dada la naturaleza de tu plan.

- Ah, sí -contestó Kohr con tranquilidad, lo cual provocó la extrañeza del otro villano quien esperaba una reacción violenta-. Ya sé cuál fue mi error gracias a aquella lista que te mencioné. Pero de presentarse otra oportunidad, y en eso estoy ahora, estoy seguro que tendría éxito. Podría enseñarte algunas cosas, sabes -sonrió Kohr con cinismo.

- No puede ser cierto -murmuró Tyria con malestar mientras jugueteaba con el dedo índice dentro de su copa aún media llena-. Ahora van a estar debatiendo sobre quién es el mejor estratega de los dos.

- Bueno, al menos Kohr tiene el mejor look -comentó Nadia-. Ojalá su forma de ser también hubiera cambiado para bien.

- Al contrario de mi camarada aquí presente, yo no tengo problemas en presentarme como el villano ruin y asqueroso que soy -dijo Kohr.

- Yo no soy un villano ruin -dijo N´astarith, riendo fingidamente-. Y ya que hablamos de la apariencia de las personas, les diré que un emperador como yo debe vestirse de acuerdo a su altura.

- Bah, mejor olvidémoslo. A propósito, me imagino que el llamado de Eagle se debió a que necesitaba entrevistadores para este programa, ¿no es así?

N´astarith dedicó una vaga mirada a Nadia y Tyria antes de hablar.

- O tal vez reconocieron el valor de ciertos personajes que habían olvidado.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque recurrieron a nosotros. Deben de estar muy confiados en el hecho de que ellos nos crearon -dijo Kohr-. Es algo tan patético.

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que Cadmio, Eclipse, Eta, Nakago y Misao desaparecieron hace tiempo, es natural que hubieran pensado en nosotros para hacer el programa -dijo N´astarith con serenidad mientras que Kohr miraba a Nadia discretamente-. Les aseguro, preciosas, que este será un programa inolvidable, algo jamás visto en toda la Tierra.

- Por supuesto -dijo Kohr, pensando en sus propios planes.

- Oh, sí, como si en este programa nunca nada terminara en desastre. De hecho por eso es que estamos nosotras acá -dijo Nadia.

En ese momento, el bonachón de Ryo Urawa apareció en el lugar para avisarle a todos que el invitado de aquella noche finalmente había llegado. El pobre mozalbete se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a los nuevos entrevistadores.

- De dónde salió este imbécil -dijo Kohr sin compasión al observar a Ryo.

- Disculpen, pero... ¡Oh! usted es Kohr, el que casi destruye la Tierra.

- ...

- Yo soy Ryo Urawa, eh, la verdad no me agrado que tratara de matar a mi dulce Ami.

- No me digas -dijo Kohr, tratando de contenerse para no destruir la cabeza del muchacho en mil pedazos-. Bueno, tú y tus opiniones pueden irse al...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryo? -interrumpió Nadia-. Me parece que no debes estar acá, digo, la entrevista va a ser más peligrosa de lo acostumbrado.

- Bueno, Nakago no está aquí -dijo Ryo, un tanto envalentonado-. Ahora que él se fue, es mi deber cuidar de Ami.

- Ah, eso... -murmuró Nadia entornando los ojos-. En fin, es tu vida.

Mientras Nadia hablaba, Tyria se dedicó a mirar a Ryo de arriba a abajo con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué tú no te moriste en el episodio pasado? -le preguntó con desconcierto.

- Bueno, sí, pero... .

- ¿Así qué tú eres Ryo Urawa, eh? -N´astarith se acercó a Ryo y le ofreció una mano para saludarlo cordialmente-. Sé que te han tratado mal en este estudio, pero descuida que yo sé reconocer el verdadero valor al momento de verlo.

- El único valor que tiene sería el de iniciar una fogata para cocinar -dijo Kohr.

N´astarith se volvió hacia Kohr y le sonrió. A Kohr, por su lado, se le encresparon todos los pelos del cuerpo. ¿Acaso ese sujeto también tendría planeado algún esquema maligno para conquistar el mundo en ese programa? Sí, así debía de ser, después de todo era un villano como él. Kohr hizo un rápido repaso mental de todas las estrategias y recomendaciones que había aprendido, así que decidió cambiar su actitud y seguirle la corriente a N´astarith.

- Calma, Kohr, calma. Ryo es un muchacho valiente que tiene mucho potencial.

- Oh, al fin alguien reconoce mi valía -murmuró Ryo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Pero por supuesto, chico -le aseguró el señor de Abbadón-. Por eso te ofrezco un trabajo donde podrás viajar por muchos lugares y conocer todo tipo de gente interesante.

Ryo se tomó la nuca y sonrió tímidamente. Tyria y Nadia se miraron entre sí con una mezcla de pena ajena y aburrimiento; aquel chico debía ser un completo torpe para confiar en un malvado de la calaña de N´astarith.

"Ahora sí podré ganar el dinero que necesito para invitar a Ami", pensó Ryo con emoción.

- En fin, prefiero no opinar -dijo Kohr diplomáticamente, viendo hacia otro lado.

- Bueno, como les decía -dijo Ryo-. El invitado de esta noche ya llegó y todo está listo.

- Ah, qué bueno. Mientras más pronto termine esto, mejor -intervino Nadia.

- En fin -murmuró Tyria al momento de levantarse-. Supongo que la función debe continuar.

- Desde luego. Lo que ocurra será para la posteridad -sonrió Kohr malévolamente.

- Así es, Kohr -murmuró N´astarith-. Esta será una noche de verdad increíble.

****

En el escenario todo estaba listo para comenzar. Tan pronto como las cámaras enfocaron a N´astarith y a Kohr, ambos despidieron a Rei Ayanami, la nueva maquillista de El Universo Anime.

- La verdad no sé que le ven a esa "muñeca" sin sentimientos -murmuró el amo de Abbadón.

- Yo opino que sería la novia ideal -dijo Kohr-. Nunca se queja y siempre está de acuerdo contigo.

- Eso explicaría su enorme popularidad -razonó N´astarith.

Una luz roja se encendió, anunciando el inicio de la transmisión.

- Buenas noches a todos -inició N´astarith-. Al fin todo se encuentra listo para la entrega de los premios *Manga de Oro 2001* organizados por Hukarovi. No es por presumir, pero entre los personajes nominados para mejor héroe me encuentro yo.

- ¿Tú? Estás loco. ¿Tú no estás nominado para mejor villano? -inquirió Kohr.

- Debo admitir que aunque tengo buenos competidores, yo cuento con la mayoría de las preferencias -continuó N´astarith sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Kohr-. Las encuestas de opinión me sitúan con el 100% de las preferencias, dejando de lado a Nakago Tsukino con un 4%, Asiont Ben-Al con un 3% e Imadia con otro 3%; claro que estas encuestas tienen un margen de error del 10%.

- Desde luego, porque esos porcentajes son imposibles... -murmuró Kohr-. En fin, algunos se preguntarán que hacemos nosotros dos dirigiendo al programa. Como ya sabrán, el elenco que siempre suele dirigir "La Entrevista" desapareció misteriosamente en un accidente durante una fiesta, así que por el momento, N´astarith y yo estaremos al frente de este espacio.

- Sí, mala suerte que esos pobres desaparecieron -se burló N´astarith.

- Sí, ja... -Kohr iba a empezar a reír pero se contuvo-. En fin. El invitado de esta noche es Julian Soullard, quien entre sus más famosas historias cuenta con "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre", "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics", y esa historia ganadora de tantos premios llamada "Boy Meets Girls". Denle un aplauso si quieren...

En ese instante, se bajaron las luces y los deflectores iluminaron una de las esquina del escenario, lugar por donde por fin apareció Julián Soullard. El sonido de los aplausos grabados se dejó escuchar para ambientar el programa.

El escritor de fanfics se sentó rápidamente en el lugar designado y saludó a las cámaras. Julián estaba sonriendo feliz de la vida hasta que, de repente, se dio cuenta de que en lugar de Cadmio y Nakago estaban los villanos de "La Alianza" y "La Leyenda".

- Eh... -empezó Julián mientras revisaba sus lentes-. Creo que ya es hora de que cambie la graduación de mis lentes. Cadmio y Nakago se ven muy parecidos a N'astarith y Kohr. Momento...¡Son N'astarith y Kohr!... Ay... Ya veo venir como va a terminar esto...-_-u)

- Bueno, he aquí el invitado. Bienvenido -dijo Kohr, mientras mostraba una sonrisa francamente espeluznante.

- Bienvenido, Julián Soul, digo, Julián Soullard -dijo N´astarith con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-. Disculpa, pero me confundí, es que los nombres se parecen. Por cierto, ¿qué relación tienes con un tal Soullard que aparece en "Fanfic Wars"?.

- Pues la misma que todos lo autores invitados tienen con sus contrapartes en ese fanfic: ninguna -respondió el autor-. No soy ningún maestro Jedi. Ni maestro a secas... bueno, puedo darte clases de francés, pero no a nivel de un maestro profesional.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me podrías decir qué significa "Un peu de bleu poir noir de la matiere"? Me dijeron que era "un poco de azul para la noche de mi madre" pero no creo...

- De hecho... quiere decir: Un poco de pera azúl negra de la materia. No le veo sentido alguno -contestó Julián. 

N´astarith sonrió discretamente.

- Tengo que admitir que tu fic "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics" es una obra de arte, Soullard. Lo único que no me gusta es que me incluiste en una competencia que no era la mía, digo, ¿tú crees que soy un villano?.

- Pues no lo tomes a mal, N'astarith, pero corre por ahí el rumor que has matado, usurpado, invadido y destruido varios planetas habitados. Como que eso no dice mucho a tu favor -aclaró Julián-. La Alianza Estelar lleva una cuenta muy exacta de ello.

- Ah, los de la Alianza Estelar no saben lo que dicen -se defendió N´astarith-. Siempre están en contra del pequeño empresario, sí no me crees pregúntale a Ryo Urawa lo que piensa de mí.

- Así que esa era su estrategia -pensó Kohr-. Ganar favores por medio de la adulación, vaya, qué astuto...

- Prefiero no meterme mucho en el tema -murmuró Julián. 

- Bueno, ahora empecemos con la entrevista de una vez por todas -dijo el malvado emperador en un intento por cambiar el tema de la conversación-. ¿Por qué elegiste el nick de Julián Soullard? Admito que es original, pero... 

- Ese no es mi nick... es mi nombre real. -_-U 

- No, en serio, ¿qué quiere decir el nick? -insistió N´astarith. 

- Te digo que Julián Soullard es mi nombre -afirmó Julián. 

N´astarith parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. 

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Así es. Yo no uso un nombre inventado, uso el nombre que se me dio cuando nací. 

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? -preguntó Kohr-. Todo el mundo en Internet usa un nombre inventado. 

- Pues para serte sincero, no lo sé. Cuando empecé a integrarme al mundo de Internet fue al mismo tiempo en que empecé como escritor de fanfics. Para esas fechas, quería que se me reconociera por mi trabajo, fuese malo o bueno, por medio de mi verdadero nombre. ¿Por qué? Pues... como lo dije antes, no lo sé. Me pareció ser lo correcto. 

- ¿Pero qué nunca has usado un nick? -inquirió N´astarith-. El anonimato es la mejor manera de permanecer a salvo en la Internet. 

- Bueno, no voy a mentirte, he llegado a usar nicks aunque han sido muy pocas las veces. Creo que los únicos nicks que he usado en mi vida fueron Orochi-Jin y Soul Lord. El primero lo inventé jugando un video juego llamado Tekken, en el cual un personaje que uso muy seguido, Jin Kazama, era uno de mis predilectos al momento de jugar. El término Orochi lo usamos mis amigos y yo para describir un personaje de videojuego que está haciendo una verdadera masacre venciendo a su oponente. Solía ser bueno con Jin y a veces se usaba el adjetivo Orochi para describir la forma en que jugaba. Claro que eso fue hace tiempo, ahora ya perdí práctica y cualquier mocoso de farmacia me anda golpeando hasta por debajo de la lengua. Sin embargo, el nick si me lo quedé. =P El segundo nick, Soul Lord, se dio por un error al momento de escribir mi apellido sobre una credencial (error que por desgracia sucede demasiado seguido). En vez de poner Soullard, pusieron Soullord. Al ver con algo de detenimiento la credencial, mis amigos y yo vimos que se podría interpretar como Soul lord. Y el resto, pues ya ven...

- Interesante, Soullard -murmuró N´astarith-. Eres valiente al usar tu nombre en la Internet. Debo felicitarte.

- ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste? -preguntó Kohr.

- Fue un Crossover... o bueno... más o menos. Era de Ranma ½ y se titulaba "The Ryouga Crossover", ya ni recuerdo quien era el autor. La historia trataba de cómo varios Ryougas, cada uno proveniente de una realidad diferente, iban apareciendo en el Dojo Tendou de la realidad en que conocemos. En base a eso, se forma una interesante trama.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que escribiste? -cuestionó N´astarith mientras Ryo pasaba al escenario a servirle agua a Julián.

- "Boy meets Girls" fue el primer fic que desarrollé en mi trastornada mente y que también pasé al escrito. Primero lo escribí en inglés, luego fue Blackwolf X quien se ofreció a traducirlo al español. A decir verdad, fue gracias a él que más tarde me integré al mundo de los fanfics en español. Yo en lo personal no sabía que había un público hispano hablante que estaba empezando a tomar interés en los fanfics, y de no ser por Black, probablemente no me habría enterado hasta años más tarde.

- ¿Por qué decidiste escribir "Boy Meets Girl"?.

- Todo empezó de forma un tanto prematura, Kohr. Acababa de adentrarme al mundo de los fanfics y poco después empecé a agarrar un gusto especial por los crossovers. Desafortunadamente, por cada crossover bueno, encontraba cinco malos. La gota que derramó el vaso fue un crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Sailor Moon tan, pero TAN malo que creo que perdí neuronas al momento de leerlo. Después de semejante tortura me pregunté "¿Cómo alguien puede escribir una porquería de semejante calibre? ¿Acaso es tan difícil escribir un buen crossover entre estas dos series?". No tenía intenciones de escribir BMG para entonces, pero ya había plantado la semilla. Con el tiempo, empecé a imaginar la trama de BMG. Al principio de forma un poco inconsciente pero después empezó a ser algo en que pensaba constantemente. Después de un mes, ya no podía más, tenía que poner mis ideas sobre papel... o bueno... computadora. Creo que me tomó dos semanas escribir todo BMG, pero al crear una página web, saqué los capítulos poco a poco. Uno cada mes, para así saber que opinaba la gente (de haber gente que lo leyera) a medida que avanzaba la trama.

- De los personajes que has creado, ¿cuál es tu favorito y por qué? -le inquirió N´astarith.

- Creo que los villanos que creé para mi fanfic "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" ocupan un lugar cerca de mi corazón. En especial Eron y Arlakk que traje hoy conmigo.

Al voltear la cámara detrás del escenario para capturar una imagen de los dos villanos, se vio como los susodichos estaban concentrados en vaciar una máquina repartidora de comida sin tener que usar monedas. 

– Inclínalo más, Eron –le dijo Arlakk, que tenía su brazo entero metido dentro del compartimiento de la máquina–. Ya casi lo alcanzo. 

– Trata de alcanzar esas papitas con sabor a limón primero –le indicó Eron mientras sostenía la máquina en un ángulo de 45 grados–. Están a tu derecha... ¡No, Tu otra derecha!. 

La cámara regresó frente a Julián justo para ver como le salía una enorme gota de sudor a lado de su cabeza. 

- Er... bueno... –empezó Julián–. No siempre actúan así, lo que pasa es que no los saco a pasear muy seguido... Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, sí forman un buen par de villanos. Puse mucho empeño al crear sus personalidades, de hecho, mi método fue encontrar defectos míos y elevarlos a la quinta potencia para así plasmarlos en estos dos. De ese modo, Eron representa mi lado sarcástico, bocón, arrogante e irritante mientras que Arlakk es mi lado frío, manipulador, arrogante y también un poco sarcástico. Sorin también cuenta con mi lado indiferente y frío, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de profundizar mucho en ella, lo mismo con Kyristan, el jefe de este trío. Soy muy fan de los villanos en general, tanto que incluso hice un fanfic dedicado a ellos, supongo que por eso también me agradan más.

- Vaya, tengo que admitir que ambos lo hacen bien -murmuró N´astarith mientras se acariciaba la barbilla-. Quizás sería bueno que trabajaran en mi imperio, digo, sí hacen todo eso por no pagar.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir un fic? -siguió Kohr.

- Siempre espero tener una idea que me venga por inspiración más que por petición o sugerencia, aunque sea una idea muy poco definida. Una vez que tengo la idea clave, me pongo a pensar en varios detalles. En especial me pongo a pensar en el principio y el final de la historia para así saber hacia donde voy y como tengo que ingeniármelas para llegar al final planeado. Todo esto lo hago sin tomar notas de algún tipo. Una vez que tengo una idea más clara del qué, cómo, por qué, quiénes, cuando y dónde, me pongo a escribir y a tomar notas para así tener un esquema. El esquema es bastante breve y no cuenta con muchos detalles. Los detalles siempre me llegan al momento de escribir.  
Curiosamente, "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" rompe con este procedimiento. La idea me llegó más por petición que por inspiración, al igual que en vez de tener un final, tengo alrededor de 5 en mente y apenas ahora, después de 13 capítulos ya escritos, sé en qué dirección va.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido el llamado "bloqueo de escritor"? -preguntó N´astarith-. Creo que Eagle está sufriendo de ese mal actualmente.

- Pues sí -dijo Kohr-, ese muchacho está en nada...

- Más que bloqueo de escritor son ganas de no querer escribir. Como dije antes, sé hacia donde va la historia y sé "qué" tengo que poner en cada capítulo, pero a veces simplemente no me dan ganas de escribir, por lo tanto, me bloqueo. Cuando sucede eso, no trato de forzarme y hago algo más. Eso también explica por qué tardo tanto en actualizar mi página.

- ¿De cual serie se te ha facilitado escribir más? -murmuró Kohr.

- Encuentro que es bastante fácil escribir sobre series conocidas como Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z o Neon Genesis Evangelion, por dar sólo 3 ejemplos. Creo que se debe a que las personalidades de los personajes ya están tan claras que es relativamente fácil escribir sobre ellos sabiendo más o menos como reaccionarían dadas ciertas circunstancias.

- ¿Cuál es el peor fanfic que has escrito?.

- No creo que me lo crean cuando se los diga... Creo que el peor fanfic que he escrito es el que más le gustó a mis lectores. Me refiero a "Boy meets Girls". Lo que sucede es lo siguiente: fue mi primer fanfic, y como tal es el que contiene más errores. Y de todo tipo. Llegué a distorsionar la personalidad de algunos de los personajes, en especial Trunks y Ami; en algunos casos forcé mucho la trama para darle giros que no eran del todo necesarios; en cuanto a gramática y ortografía, ni se diga, tenía mucho en que mejorar en aquel entonces; mi narrativa era pobre; había escenas totalmente prescindibles. Creo que lo más rescatable del fic fueron algunos diálogos y el capítulo final en el cual traté de sacarle todo el jugo posible a los sentimientos de los personajes.

- Eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Soullard -admitió N´astarith-. ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que es difícil escribir?.

- Yo diría que me sería difícil hacer un fanfic sobre personajes de películas de Anime. A diferencia de las series, a veces es difícil captar con precisión la esencia de esos personajes, por el simple hecho que los ves sólo por una o dos horas en ves de ver como evolucionan en varios episodios. En lo personal a mí eso me limita un poco. No es imposible de hacerlo, pero es más difícil que escribir un fic salido de una serie.

– ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes para el futuro? -preguntó Kohr.

- No muchos, me temo. Creo que el final de "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" marcará el final de mi carrera como escritor de fanfics. Dudo escribir algo más en el transcurso, aunque si se me ocurrió un fanfic corto titulado "Titans Japan" que consiste en hacer una mezcla del tipo de equipos heroicos que uno encuentra en comics de DC con personajes de Anime. Es más parodia/sátira que cualquier otra cosa (como el 99% de todo lo que escribo ^^;). Sin embargo, no tengo una idea muy clara al respecto.

– Ah, ese es un buen concepto -murmuró N´astarith-. ¿Cuáles son tus fanfics favoritos, Julián Soullard?.

- Pues en inglés... los que no han sido abandonados, serían "Seeds of Yabimaya" (o algo así) y "The unamed Sequel" ambos de Transpacific fanfics, no recuerdo el autor, pero el tipo de humor que usa es hilarante. Tenía varios fics favoritos en inglés, pero la mayoría o han sido abandonados o han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. En español, mis favoritos son: "La Marca de la Esperanza" de Blackwolf X, "La Leyenda" de Asiant y Uriel, "La Alianza" y "Sailor Lambda" de Eagle, "Papá por siempre" de Alondra también tiene lo suyo y... pues creo que son todos los que se me ocurren por ahora. También disfrutaba mucho de las locuras de "Fic Soup" y "Another Fic Show" de Ryoji y Hiroshi antes de que se retiraran.

– Entonces está cerca tu retiro como escritor de fanfics.

- Tal y como lo dije hace poco, acabando "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" cuelgo mis guantes... o el teclado de mi compu en este caso. Ya estoy un poco cansado de este pasatiempo y creo que ya es hora de dejarlo. Llevo 5 años escribiendo fanfics y si considero que la esperanza de vida en Internet de un escritor de fanfics es de dos a tres años, creo que ya me merezco un buen descanso. Sin embargo, me comprometo a irme una vez que esté terminado PPI y no antes.

- Eso es algo triste, Soullard -dijo el emperador de Abbadón-. Tan triste como cuando esos despreciables Caballeros Celestiales me robaron las gemas que... Ejem, ¿Qué consejos le darías a los escritores de fanfics que nos están mirando ahora?.

- Coman frutas y verduras, lávense los dientes y tiendan su cama... ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Sólo bromeaba! Bueno, pues mis consejos serían los siguientes:  
1) Traten de conocer a fondo los personajes de los cuales quieran escribir. Pregúntense qué es lo que ellos harían dada la situación en la que los ponen y no "¿qué quiero YO que hagan?". Eso evita distorsiones dentro de los personajes y forcejeo de la trama.  
2) Lean. No sólo fanfics, lean libros, novelas, etc... es un increíble enriquecimiento para todo escritor de fanfics.  
3) Piensen en un principio y un final para su fanfic antes de ponerse a escribir compulsivamente. Eso evita los bloqueos de escritor.  
4) Traten de terminar lo que empezaron.

- De los fanfics que has escrito -continuó Kohr-. ¿Cuál es el que más satisfecho te ha dejado?.

- Pues hay algo en todos los fics que he hecho que me ha gustado o que me ha dejado satisfecho. En algunos más que otros. Por ejemplo, pese a que no me gustó mucho como quedó BMG, me agradó como manejé el final. En "Anime Jam", me gustó el uso del humor y el desvarío. En "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre", pues es en el fic que sigo trabajando y por lo tanto con cada capítulo siento que mejoro un poco. Sin embargo, dentro de mis favoritos hoy en día, creo que me siento más satisfecho con mi fanfic "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics". En sí es dónde más tuve oportunidad de experimentar con un nuevo tipo de humor. Antes la mayoría de mis chistes se realizaban por medio del diálogo, pero en este fic tomé el reto personal de hacerlo en la narrativa al usar oxímoros, comparaciones, alegorías y otros métodos. Es algo que le debo mucho a los libros escritos por Terry Pratchett. Además, el hecho de poder manejar personajes que no son de mi creación hizo de ello una experiencia nueva y agradable.

- ¿Por qué decidiste hacer un fanfic como "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics"? -preguntó N´astarith con interés.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un fan de los villanos. Considero que un villano es un personaje de suma importancia dentro de una historia. En sí, un héroe no es nada si no tiene un villano que le otorgue ese título. Sin embargo, un villano no requiere de un héroe para ser lo que es. Pero lo que más me gusta de los villanos es que son muy variados. No siempre son el típico maldito poderoso que quiere dominar/destruir el mundo. En algunos casos, el villano ni siquiera es malvado, sólo ve las cosas de forma distinta y busca cambiar el mundo para bien, pero por métodos que no son muy bien vistos. En fin, el fic de "Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics" que escribí es un tributo a los villanos. Aunque es una pena que no haya recibido muchos comentarios al respecto, creo que es una de mis mejores historias (como no hay muchos comentarios, no hay quien me contradiga, je je). Cierto, entra demasiado en lo chusco, pero el mensaje de cuan importantes y divertidos pueden ser los villanos está ahí adentro. Claro que ese fanfic no se habría concretizado sin la existencia de los villanos de "La Marca de la Esperanza", "La Alianza" y "La Leyenda" o el permiso y ayuda de sus autores.

- Insisto, yo no soy un villano, ¿por qué nadie lo quiere comprender? -murmuró N´astarith fingiendo malestar-. ¿Qué opinas acerca del doblaje que se hace del anime? ¿Es bueno, malo u horrible?.

- Pues me ha tocado ver cosas muy buenas y cosas muy malas, y no sólo para el Anime, también en caricaturas occidentales, series de televisión y películas. Yo todavía tengo fe en el doblaje que se hace en México (aunque haya todavía atrocidades como las que uno ve en "Shrek" y "Como Perros y Gatos"). Incluso en algunos casos el doblaje ha logrado impulsar series que son una basura, como Pokémon, al ponerle chistes muy nacionales. Es cierto que suele ser mejor ver algo en versión original, pero no mentiré que hay ocasiones en las que he preferido el doblaje. Evangelion me gustó más en inglés (doblado por ADV) que en japonés, "Golden Boy" ni se diga e incluso para películas de Disney se ha hecho buenos trabajos. "Las locuras del Emperador" es cien veces mejor en español mexicano que en inglés. Lo mismo podría decir de series como "Dexter", "Los Simpson", "Johny Bravo" y "Las Chicas Superpoderosas".

- Las chicas Superpoderosas -murmuró N´astarith como sí estuviera recordando algo-. Esas niñas... Ejem, ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que habías ganado el Manga de Oro al mejor autor y cuando algunos de tus fics como "Boy meets girls" o "Un verdadero Demonio en la cancha de básquetbol" resultaron triunfantes en algunos concursos de fics que se han hecho?.

- Me sentí muy feliz, ya que el ganador fue elegido por los votos de varios lectores y no por una o dos personas. Eso me pareció mucho más representativo que cualquier otro premio que haya ganado. Además, el hecho que gané no sólo uno, pero tres premios es razón de festejo. En especial el haber ganado el premio por mejor pareja crossover. El patrocinar la relación Trunks-Makoto se volvió uno de mis propósitos más grandes como escritor de fanfics, me alegra que eso haya dado frutos.

– De los escritores de fics que conoces en la Internet, ¿a quiénes consideras buenos escritores? -inquirió Kohr.

- A los que mencioné como autores de mis fanfics preferidos: BlackwolfX, Asiant, Eagle, Alondra, Ryoji y Hiroshi. Seguramente hay más buenos autores por ahí, pero como no me he puesto a buscar, me quedo con los que conozco.

- ¿Qué piensas de los autores que han plagiado parte de tu trabajo para hacer fics?.

- Es algo difícil... trato de controlar esta situación de plagios de la forma más madura posible.

- ¿Cómo? -insistió el señor de Abbadón-. ¿Ni siquiera les reclamas su falta de originalidad?. 

- Mandé a Eron y Arlakk a pintar los muros de sus casas con obscenidades. 

- ¡El vandalismo se nos da bien! -declaró Eron, encantado de la vida. 

- Excelente -masculló N´astarith entretocándose las puntas de los dedos. 

- ¿Si les doy un encargo lo hacen? Hay alguien de quien quisiera ver todo su hogar pintarrajeado -intervino Kohr.

- Bueno, más en serio, afortunadamente el asunto de los plagios no ha salido tanto de control como yo temía en cierto momento. Los hay, cierto, pero para mi gran fortuna (y gran sorpresa) los mismos lectores los denuncian ante mí e incluso presionan a estos individuos de hacer marcha atrás. Llegó a suceder en dos ocasiones en el fanfiction.net cuando unas personas dijeron que eran ellos los creadores de BMG al poner mi trabajo con su nombre. Afortunadamente, fueron sacados inmediatamente. Me alegra que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, pero no puedo sentir ningún respeto por alguien que le gusta al grado de robarme lo que es mío, porque en realidad de eso se trata. Creo que es una total falta de ética, una increíble carencia de originalidad, y lo peor, es que sólo se engañan a sí mismos. Es decir, en unos años, cuando ya nadie se acuerde de "Boy meets Girls" y desaparezca del Internet, ¿qué habrán ganado con su plagio? Ni siquiera tendrán la satisfacción de haberlo escrito, ya que no lo hicieron. Suena bastante patético, ¿no?

- Es bastante patético, Soullard -murmuró N´astarith mientras Nadia se acercaba al escenario para entregarle una hoja de papel-. Bien, es hora de hacer una pregunta del público. Veamos, esta es de una jovencita llamada Mana Kirishima que vive en Tokio-3: "Señor Soullard, ¿qué opina de los fics Self Insert?".

- Honestamente... no me gustan en lo absoluto. Para mí, los Self Insert son el lado obscuro de los fanfics. O por lo menos uno de ellos. No he visto ni uno que sea bueno, y realmente no tengo interés en seguir buscando. Lo que sucede es lo siguiente: al introducirse un autor en un mundo ficticio de esa forma, generalmente acaba en una exhibición de sueños frustrados y de fantasías que, a fin de cuantas, sólo le interesan al autor. ¿A nosotros los lectores por qué nos habría de interesar una historia en la cual el autor se cree algo que no es con el único propósito de alimentar su ego? Además que unos sí van muy lejos con estos delirios: seducen a todas las chicas de la serie de Anime en la que se introducen, vencen a todos los enemigos con increíble facilidad y superan a todos en todo. Como si fuera poco, al estar tan sumergidos en sus propias fantasías, no hacen una buena trama en el fanfic. Sinceramente, no creo que es algo muy sano hacer un Self Insert. Uno pierde mucha noción de la realidad.

- Porque mejor no dices abiertamente que el autor de... hmmm, mejor me callo -dijo Kohr.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja... esa fue una buena pregunta -murmuró N´astarith divertido-. Ahora llegó la hora de las famosas preguntas relámpago.

- Dispara.

– Número uno, mejor anime.

- Varios a decir verdad. Entre mis favoritos están: Cowboy Bebop, Slam Dunk, Evangelion, Record of Lodoss War y Slayers.

– Número dos, peor anime.

- Pokémon y todos sus derivados. Dragon Ball GT también.

– Mejor personaje masculino.

- Varios, otra vez. En orden de preferencia: Kintaro Oe (Golden Boy), Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk), Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop).

– Peor personaje masculino.

- Los "extras" de DBZ como Krilin, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y Chaozu, se me hacen de una mediocridad absoluta.

****

_Kame-House._

- ¿Escucharon eso, amigos? -les preguntó Yamcha a sus amigos, los cuales veían la televisión junto con él-. Ahora sé porque nunca nos llamó para sus asquerosos fics.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarnos mediocres? -murmuró Krilin bastante molesto-. Deberíamos darle su merecido ahora mismo.

- Y que lo digas, Krilin -dijo Ten-Shin-Han con insolencia-. ¿Cómo puede llamarme mediocre? ¡Yo detuve a Cell con mi _Shin Kikouhou_en una ocasión y también le salvé la vida a Dende durante la saga de Majin Boo!.

- ¡Y yo le corté la cola a Freezer! -lo apoyó Krilin.

- Y yo... yo... ¡yo derroté a un saibanman! -exclamó Yamcha con júbilo mientras sus amigos lo veían con monotonía-. ¿Qué?.

- Ese Saibanman fue el que te mató -declaró Krilin, mirando a su compañero con los ojos semicerrados y los brazos cruzados-. Tú no le ganaste nunca, Yamcha.

- ¡¡Me faltó muy poco!!.

- Eso sí que es ser mediocre -se burló Ten-Shin-Han-. Además dejaste que Vejita te quitara el amor de Bulma sin contar que el androide No.20 casi te asesina. Aparte, jamás pudiste pasar de la primera pelea en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

- ¡¿Qué es lo quieres decir exactamente, "tres ojos"?!.

- Digo que eres un fracasado.

- ¡¡Hijos de... la mala crianza!! ¡Ahora verán! -gritó Yamcha al momento de lanzarse sobre sus amigos para molerlos a golpes, lo cual derivó en una batalla campal dentro de la Kame-House-. ¡¡Mediocres ustedes!!.

- ¡¡Fracasado!! -exclamó Krilin en medio de la nube de polvo que se había formado.

Casi al instante, Bulma trató de separarlos con una escoba como arma, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Oigan, dejen de pelear, trío de mediocres!.

****

_De regreso al estudio._

– Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja... siento una vibra negativa que viene de mar -dijo N´astarith que presentía lo que pasaba a lo lejos-. Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas. Mejor personaje femenino.

- Pues... Asiant y Black me pasaron un billete para que dijera Ami Mizuno... pero soy más bien admirador de Lina Inverse.

- Ah, bien dicho, Soullard, esa tal Ami Mizuno me parece una chica de los más ordinaria. Peor personaje femenino.

- A Shampoo de Ranma ½ la tengo incrustada en el hígado. Cologne le va pisando los talones.

– Mejor canción del anime.

- Varias: "Kiseki no Umi" y "Sakasama no nijimo" de Lodoss War; "Sekai ga Owaru ma dewa" de Slam Dunk y "The real folk blues" de _ Cowboy Bebop_. Con el tiempo seguramente cambiaré mis preferencias.

– Peor canción del anime.

- Pues el intro de _ Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ se me hizo bastante malo. No me acuerdo del nombre de la canción, pero no creo perder horas de sueño al tratar de recordar.

- Esa se llama Hohoemi no Bakudan -intervino Kohr.

- Ah, órale... 

- Es que Eagle me pasó una lista de todas sus canciones, la verdad se nota que no tiene nada que hacer porque lleva como 400 mp3s...

– Mejor mascota del anime.

- Ryo-Oki de Tenchi Muyo.

– Peor mascota del anime.

- Maten a Pikachu y hagan un par de pantuflas con su piel.

– Mejor villano.

- ¡Mi tema favorito! Bueno... aquí va la lista en orden de preferencia:  
1) Nakago... no... no el de "La Alianza" y "Sailor Lambda", me refiero al villano de _ Fushigi Yuugi_ (serie que llamo Fushigi Yogurt de cariño). Nakago es el Yoda de todos los villanos. Es inteligente, manipulador, cruel, siempre tiene un plan de reserva en caso de que los héroes vean a través de su plan inicial (lo cual es bastante raro), es más poderoso que todos los héroes juntos y siempre le hace la vida imposible a estos.  
2) Seishiro Sakurasuka, alias el Sakurasukamori (de _ Tokyo Babylon_ y _X_) la forma en que juega con los sentimientos de Subaru (el héroe) es el trabajo de un verdadero maestro. Además cuenta con un gran poder y una frialdad que difícilmente se puede superar.  
3) Kagato, de _ Tenchi Muyo_. El maligno científico que posé una de las naves más destructivas del universo (confeccionada por el mismo, claro). Es inteligente, muy poderoso, y nunca parece estar escaso de recursos durante una pelea.

– Peor villano.

- Cell no es más que un refrito de personajes de DBZ metidos dentro de un bicho verde. Es un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a personalidad refiere y la peor excusa de villano que jamás haya visto. 

- En realidad creo que sólo lo respaldaba su nivel de poder, pero de ahí... nunca tuvo nada de extraordinario -dijo Kohr.

- Bien dicho, Soullard, ese tal Cell era un mediocre completo. Digo, no hay mucho que ahondar en su personalidad -declaró el emperador de Abbadón-. Bien, quizás no lo sepas, pero tal vez Nakago Tsukino no vea con buenos ojos cierta escena de tu fic "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" en donde aparecen Ryoga Hibiki y Ami Mizuno.

- Algo me decía que tendría que explicarme por ello en esta Entrevista -dijo Julián al rascarse la nuca-. Bueno, el asunto es este: Está bastante claro que la pareja principal en "Boy Meets Girls" y "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" es Trunks y Makoto. Okay, lo que sucede es que al iniciar PPI quise hacer ciertas mejoras para que no fuera una repetición de BMG. Una de ellas era promover otra pareja crossover en el fic que pudiera interesarle al lector. Ya en el pasado había visto fanfics que juntaban a Ryouga y a Ami (aunque en realidad eran pocos o estaban incompletos) y debo confesar que me pareció ser una pareja bastante lógica e interesante sobre la cual escribir. En sí, ambos son sumamente tímidos y sensibles e ingeniárselas para que se enamoraran es un reto que me llamó la atención. Además de su compatibilidad, también creo que pueden complementarse como pareja. Ami pertenece más al lado intelectual mientras que Ryouga es del lado físico. Una de las cosas que estoy tratando de plasmar en PPI es justamente como la influencia de Ami ayuda a Ryouga a pensar antes de actuar en vez de enojarse e iniciar una pelea sin razón alguna. Del mismo modo, Ryouga ayuda a Ami al darle consejos de combate que le serán de gran utilidad como Sailor Senshi. Básicamente, ese es mi argumento. Y si a Nakago no le parece... pues... el problema es suyo, no mío.

- Ja, ja, ja, eso estuvo muy bueno -dijo Kohr riendo de buena gana.

-- Cortes comerciales --

_Vemos a Ami Mizuno entrar apresuradamente a la sección de perfumería de una gran tienda, la empleada la despacha rápidamente, y le entrega algo en una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de la tienda. Vemos a Ami salir con gran apuro hacia la próxima salida, sin embargo, en el camino, choca accidentalmente con un joven de trenza y camisa tipo china roja; ambos sueltan sus bolsas. El joven de la camisa roja, Ranma Saotome, se agacha caballerosamente a recoger los paquetes, y le da a Ami uno de ellos. Ami le agradece y con una sonrisa de aleja de nuevo apurada, mientras que Ranma sigue su camino hacia otro lado._

_A la mañana siguiente, Ami estaba casi lista para irse a la escuela, sólo faltaba el toque de su perfume favorito, lo tomó y se roció, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, ¡ese no era su perfume!, decía "Fragancia para Galanes". Entonces recordó el incidente del día anterior._

_- Debí haber cambiado las bolsas con el chico de ayer -comentó un poco confundida-. Bueno, ya es tarde, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto._

_ Y así salió de su departamento, sólo para toparse con las cosas más raras._

_Primero, al tomar el ascensor para bajar, se topó con Yoko Mamono. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron dentro, la cazadora de demonios empezó a actuar raro, a sonreírle a Ami de una manera demasiado coqueta e incluso le empezó a guiñar el ojo. Al bajar del ascensor, Ami salió prácticamente corriendo mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Yoko._

_Ami alcanzó a llegar al autobús que la llevaría a la escuela, tratando de calmarse se sentó junto a otra chica de cabello azul largo, que no era otra más que Umi Ryuzaki. Ami empezó a revisar sus útiles para ver si no había perdido algo cuando, de repente, sintió la mano de la Guerrera Mágica en su pierna. Ami abrió los ojos enormemente mientras volvía el rostro hacia Umi, quien la miraba muuuy raramente._

_Una vez más vemos a Ami salir apresuradamente del autobús, huyendo de Umi. Algo muuuuy raro estaba pasando aquí, y ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, sobre todo ahora que se había bajado del autobús._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo... linda? -preguntó una voz de chica muy seductora._

_- No, no, no de nuevo -murmuró Ami mientras volteaba a ver a Urd, quien la veía con una sonrisa bastante picara._

_- AAAAAHHHHH, !¿que pasa aquí?!._

_Nerima._

_- Y así se explica la relación matemática de estas dos teorías físicas -concluyo Ranma Saotome. Todos en la clase estaban viéndolo muy raro, ¿desde cuando Ranma era tan listo?._

_- De acuerdo... muy bien, señor Saotome -le dijo el profesor muy sorprendido_

_- Oye, Akane -le susurró una de sus amigas-. ¿Desde cuando Ranma es tan estudioso?._

_- Ni, idea -repuso Akane igual de sorprendida._

_"La respuesta a ambas preguntas es... Fragancia para Galanes, irresistible para cualquier chica, y ahora para las chicas listas nuestro nuevo perfume Genius". Vemos la presentación de ambas botellas en una bruma._

_Templo Hikawa._

_- ¿Oigan chicas y Ami? -pregunto Usagi mientras tomaba una galleta._

_- No lo sé. No vino hoy a clases, es muy raro -contestó Minako. En ese momento la puerta se abre y vemos a Ami sudando._

_- ¿¿Ami que te pasó?? -preguntó Makoto._

_- No... no lo sé -respondió ella-. Todas las chicas de la ciudad están locas._

_- ¿Si? -preguntó Rei resintiendo los efectos de la fragancia._

_- No me digas -comentó Minako en un tono medio sarcástico al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación-. Cuéntanos más... ._

-- Fin de los cortes comerciales --

Una vez que las cámaras volvieron a encenderse, N´astarith se giró hacia Julián Soullard mientras que Tyria y Nadia los vigilaban atentamente desde un piso superior.

- Bueno, Soullard, no me queda más que agradecerte por tu visita y anunciarte que estás a punto de ser testigo de un evento sin precedentes.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? -preguntó Julián genuinamente intrigado-. ¿La imposición del buen gusto en la industria musical? ¿El fin de la hambruna? ¿Ver a Goku contar arriba de 10? ¿Presenciar como Usagi llega temprano a clases?.

- Hmmm, presiento algo extraño -murmuró Kohr, a la vez que metía su mano al bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y presionaba el botón de un intercomunicador con pantalla líquida incluida.

N´astarith se levantó de su asiento y a los pocos segundos una de las puertas de acceso al estudio voló en mil pedazos. Un comando de Shadow Troopers fuertemente armados entraron rápidamente en compañía de Sombrío, el Khan del Lobo.

Los camarógrafos huyeron despavoridos mientras que Kohr aguardaba la respuesta en su intercomunicador. Finalmente recibía la señal afirmativa de Yashame. Suspiró, aliviado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar y seguirle la corriente a N'astarith.

- Ah pues claro... ¿qué más podría ser? -dijo Julián resignado, luego tomó aire-. Ehem... ¡¡Arlakk!! ¡¡Eron!! ¡¡Escritor de fanfics en peligro!! ¡¡Prerrogativa número uno!! ¡¡PRERROGATIVA NÚMERO UNO!!.

En el acto, Eron y Arlakk acudieron a proteger a su creador, pero por increíble que pareciera los soldados de Abbadón ni siquiera los miraron; únicamente se dedicaron a someter a todos los empleados y a montar un sofisticado equipo de computo.

- Interesante. Me pregunto qué estrategia tendrá planeada -pensó Kohr.

- Muy bien muchachos, ya saben, protejan a su jefecito, tengo fe en ustedes -los animó Julián, aunque desde una distancia prudente.

- Que va... -pensó Eron-. Si los oponentes son N'astarith y Kohr no habrá mucho que podamos hacer. A esos dos no les podremos tocar ni aventándoles chochos. 

De reojo, el científico vio como su colega también compartía una mirada algo inquieta. Estaban listos para problemas que involucraran a Cadmio y a Nakago como anfitriones, pero los dos entrevistadores actuales estaban muy por encima de sus posibilidades en combate mano a mano. 

- N'astarith y Kohr están al nivel de nuestro amo Kyristan, Eron -le informó Arlakk-. Creo que lo mejor será mantenernos a la expectativa.

Ryo, a su vez, se quedó parado en su lugar, mirando en todas direcciones y temiendo por su propia vida. ¿Acaso N´astarith planeaba tomar rehenes o algo por el estilo?.

****

En la sala de control, Asiant se tomó el rostro acongojado por lo sucedido. Eagle, por su parte, se quedó petrificado cuando miró los distintos monitores y vio como los Shadow Troopers arrestaban a todos los empleados de "El Universo Anime". Era peor que la vez en que las fuerzas de la ONU habían intentado tomar por asalto los cuarteles de NERV.

- Te lo dije, jamás debimos haber llamado a los villanos.

- ¿Y qué podíamos hacer? Cualquier otro se hubiera negado a venir -respondió Eagle a su camarada.

- Ahora sí que vamos a quedar arruinados -se quejó Asiant.

- Al menos tendremos buenas regalías por el rating... -murmuró Eagle con el símbolo del dólar en sus ojos $_$

- ¿Es que acaso estás loco?.

****

Una vez que las tropas imperiales depusieron a todos los guardias de seguridad, Sombrío se acercó a N´astarith y se inclinó ante él. Julián se quedó perplejo sin entender qué era lo que se traían entre manos los villanos de "La Leyenda".

- El estudio es nuestro, jefecito.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado aquí, N'astarith? -interrogó Kohr.

- Tranquilo, Kohr, no temas -le dijo el emperador de Abbadón-. No te preocupes que no estoy interesado en sus vidas. Es hora de llevar a cabo mi elaborado proyecto.

- ¿La imposición del buen gusto en la industria musical? -preguntó Eron. Los demás se le quedaron viendo como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo-. ¡Oigan, pues no perdía nada con preguntar! Ya sabemos que lo más seguro es que quiera destruirnos a todos de cualquier modos.

- Por el contrario, Eron, cuando me informaron que iba a aparecer este programa ideé un plan que me ayudará a convertirme en el futuro amo del universo y de todas las dimensiones.

- Porque ningún villano hubiera pensado en eso, claro... -añadió Julián con sarcasmo.

- Julián, no ayudes a complicar las cosas -le pidió Arlakk de favor-. De por sí ya estamos en problemas.

De pronto, Tyria y Nadia Honecker aterrizaron de un salto para hacer frente a los sirvientes del emperador de Abbadón. Al ver a ambas guerreras, Sombrío se emocionó con la idea de ligárselas.

- ¡Oh, cielos! -masculló el Khan con emoción-. Seguramente vinieron a verme.

- Desde luego -afirmó Eron con sarcasmo-. Ha de ser más ilustrativo ver a un animal en carne y hueso que en las fotos del National Geographic.

- Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque no te vinieron a ver a ti -se defendió Sombrío.

N´astarith miró a Tyria y a Nadia y luego sonrió levemente. Uno de los soldados les apuntó con su rifle láser enseguida, pero N´astarith hizo seña para indicar que no les hicieran daño.

- Veo que no me decepcionaron, queridas, tan puntuales como siempre. Aunque no me explico porqué no hicieron nada cuando mis leales tropas aparecieron hace unos momentos.

- Eso es simple, N´astarith -repuso Tyria con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Sencillamente no queríamos que ninguno de los empleados de aquí corriera peligro. Ya sabía que harías algo como esto, miserable.

- A mí me sorprende más que Kohr no haya intentado hacer nada en contra del estudio. Ja, parece que se te adelantaron -le dijo Nadia con una sonrisa burlona.

- Así parece -dijo Kohr, sonriendo de vuelta.

- ¡Ja! ¡Niñas insolentes! ¡Ustedes no podrán ganarnos! -declaró Arlakk. La gente se le quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro. 

- Este... Arlakk -intervino Julián-. En esta ocasión nos conviene que ellas ganen. Ya sabes, por eso de que nosotros somos las víctimas. 

- Ah... cierto... -confesó el hechicero algo apenado-. Lo que pasa es que normalmente no tengo el hábito de estar del lado de los buenos. Ya sabes, cuestiones profesionales. Discúlpenme, discúlpenme. Por favor sigan discutiendo y perdón por la interrupción. Yo... este... estaré aquí viendo... sí... eso haré. 

La gente trató de hacer caso omiso de aquella escena y volvieron a su anterior situación de amenazas.

- Ah, déjate de estupideces, Celestial insolente -replicó Sombrío envalentonado-. Nadie le habla así a mi jefecito y menos un par de nenas que lo que deberían estar haciendo es entretenerme con un baile erótico.

- Dudo que haya mujer con semejante mal gusto para hacer eso por ti, fellucon -señaló Eron-. Ahora que si se tratara de mí... pues... bienvenidos al Kamasutra.

Sombrío se volvió iracundo hacia el científico.

- ¡Cómo no dejes de molestar te arrancaré la lengua, maldito! ¿Qué no sabes que aprendí la legendaria técnica de la patada Chinteka? -hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Julián-. Mejor hubieras traído a Sorin, tengo ganas de conocer una chica que haga todo lo que yo le ordene. Inclusive le compré una peluca rubia, mira.

- Er... podría intentar responder a eso... -empezó Eron algo asqueado-. Pero nada de lo que diga te hará ver peor de lo que tu ya conseguiste.

- ¡Basta los dos! -exclamó N´astarith con enfado-. No peleen entre ustedes, idiotas, las verdaderas enemigas son estas mocosas de aquí a lado. Acaben con ellas de una buena vez.

- Momentito, momentito, mo-men-ti-to -empezó Eron, alzando un dedo para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras-. No es por sonar irrespetuoso, aunque tiendo a sonar así el 90% de las veces, pero el único villano de quien Arlakk y yo recibimos órdenes es nuestro boss Kyristan.

- Ah, esa son las reglas del sindicato de subordinados de los villanos -intervino Kohr-. Recuerdo las marchas que hacíamos con los compañeros del gremio en aquellas épocas en las que todavía no era villano de villanos... qué tiempos aquellos -recordó con nostalgia-. Claro que el 70% de nosotros moría en esas protestas, pero en fin... Creo que tienen razón, no es asunto de ellos.

- Así es, esto no nos incumbe -añadió Arlakk-. Nuestra fuerza laboral como villanos está exclusivamente al servicio de nuestro amo.

- Así que, si nos disculpas, nosotros ya nos vamos -finalizó Julián.

- Veremos si esto no los hace cambiar de opinión -murmuró N´astarith con decisión antes de volverse hacia uno de los soldados que aguardaba a su costado-. Activa el campo de fuerza ahora mismo.

El Shadow Troopers asintió y luego se giró hacia una computadora portátil que estaba sobre la mesa. Presionó algunas teclas e inmediatamente después un enorme campo de fuerza cubrió el estudio de El Universo Anime en su totalidad. Todos a uno levantaron las miradas al tragaluz del techo para contemplar como un domo de energía se cerraba impidiendo cualquier clase de escape.

- Aunque... claro... igual y nos quedamos un ratito más, nada más para ver -agregó Julián al ver que toda ruta de escape había sido cerrada.

- ¿Y ahora, de qué se trata eso? -preguntó Kohr mientras sacaba una goma de mascar y empezaba a... mascarla.

- Es un campo de energía que evitará que cualquiera pueda entrar o salir de aquí -les informó N´astarirth-. Es una versión anterior del mismo escudo que usan las naves de mi imperio, je, je, je.

- ¿Y de dónde salió esto? -preguntó Arlakk.

- Es muy simple, mago -repuso Sombrío-. La compañía que le da mantenimiento a este estudio pertenece a mi jefecito, de forma que se las arregló para instalar el generador en el sótano unos días antes. 

N´astarith dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Así es como se hacen las cosas, Kohr. Sí hubieras hecho un plan como este, ese mocoso de Nakago no hubiera podido vencerte tan fácilmente. -Se giró hacia Eron y Arlakk-. Lo mismo va para ustedes, amigos. Ayúdenme sólo por esta ocasión y les prometo que los haré algo más que amos del mañana.

- Debo reconocer que todo esto fuera del alcance de mis posibilidades. Cuestiones de presupuesto -dijo Kohr con algo de indiferencia. "Claro, disfrútalo mientras puedas", se dijo a sí mismo.

- Ya dijimos que estamos bajo la nómina de Kyristan -subrayó Arlakk.

- Y Kyristan es muy quisquilloso en eso de prestar sus súbditos a alguien más -continuó Julián. 

- Además hoy es nuestro día libre, ¡Que caray! -finalizó Eron-. Sí quieres llegar a un acuerdo, mejor comunícate con nuestro jefe. Aunque, como señal de respeto profesional podemos ver y no tocar.

- Me parece bien, después podrán irse -aceptó N´astarith-. Y sí intentan interponerse en mi camino, entonces compartirán la suerte de los dueños del canal.

- Antes de que puedan hacer eso los venceremos -afirmó Tyria con una expresión de valor.

- Así es. Me parece que llegó el momento de la transformación -dijo Nadia a la vez que extraía su pluma y cambiaba a la apariencia de Warrior Australis.

Las valientes palabras de Warrior Australis consiguieron que Sombrío soltara una risotada.

- Necias, aunque estuviera solo jamás podrían derrotarme. Yo tengo más poder que ustedes dos juntas, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Cliché del episodio 7 de "La Entrevista" número 1 -dijo Nadia, a la vez que Sombrío la miraba algo extrañado.

- Bueno, pues será un cliché pero yo creo que ese payaso tiene razón -dijo Kohr-. Veremos qué resulta de esto.

- Por mí, que le revienten el cráneo -comentó Eron en voz baja.

- De nada te servirán tus técnicas, Warrior Australis -aseguró el emperador de Abbadón con absoluta tranquilidad. Era como sí ya tuviera la situación controlada-. Antes de venir aquí, puse a Sombrío a leer "La Alianza", así que ya conocemos tu ataque, el _Great Australis Aurora_. No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros.

- Es verdad, linda -dijo Sombrío sonriendo como todo un idiota-. Y existen varias contradicciones con el Side "Kail y Nadia", pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Las acabaré con mis ataques en una fracción de segundo -hizo una pausa y ejecutó una serie de extrañas posturas como sí estuviera posando ante las cámaras-. ¡¡¡Guerreros de Abbadón... unidos!!!.

Eron, Kohr, Arlakk, Tyria, Warrior Australis, Ryo y Julián se quedaron boquiabiertos sin comprender qué era lo que Sombrío trataba de demostrar con esas absurdas, por no decir ridículas, poses. Aparentemente quería impresionar a todos, pero lo único que consiguió fue causar gracia.

- Ay, Dios... Creo que acabo de perder el respeto profesional por este grupo de villanos -dijo Eron.

- Como si hubieras tenido mucho respeto al principio -rebatió Arlakk-. Mejor sácale fotos y las vendemos a una de esas revistas amarillistas.

Sombrío se abalanzó sobre Tyria y Warrior Australis para atacarlas con sus puños. La Warrior del planeta Lambda consiguió hacerse a un lado para eludirlo a tiempo, de manera que solamente Tyria se lanzó contra el imperial. Ambos adversarios comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad impresionante mientras que Eron tomaba nota de la batalla.

- Oye, pues para ser un villano con poses ridículas no lo hace nada mal -constató Julián.

- Pues... dos tres, ahí la libra -Eron dijo arrogantemente-. Si lo que te interesa es más velocidad que estilo, claro.

- Me pregunto si apagué el horno antes de venir, no quiero que se me vaya a estropear el pollo -murmuró Kohr por su lado con suma despreocupación.

Aprovechando que Sombrío tenía puesta toda su atención sobre Tyria, Warrior Australis ejecutó su ataque para congelarle ambas piernas. Nadia estaba consciente de que su hielo no detendría al guerrero de N´astarith en lo absoluto, pero al menos le restaría algo de velocidad, un factor clave en una batalla de esa naturaleza.

- Eso lo vi en un episodio de Saint Seiya -intervino uno de los camarógrafos.

- Nah, hubiera sido el colmo si Australis se agachaba y le sujetaba las piernas mientras Sombrío le golpeaba la espalda -comentó Kohr.

A pesar de su poder, Sombrío pudo sentir el frío del ataque de Warrior Australis a través de su armadura del averno; aunque sabía que sí incrementaba un poco su aura el hielo se resquebrajaría fácilmente. No obstante, la batalla que libraba con Tyria ocupaba todos sus sentidos. Finalmente, la guerrera Celestial logró imponerse en la batalla y golpeó la quijada del Khan con un potente rodillazo que lo arrojó sobre Eron.

Ambos villanos fueron a estrellarse contra uno de los muros en el que dejaron grabadas sus siluetas antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso viendo estrellitas y pajaritos alrededor de sus cabezas.

- ¡Bien! Parece que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo Australis.

- Ahora sólo nos faltan N´astarith y Kohr -convino Tyria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya tan pronto empieza la batalla final? -preguntó Julián-. Vaya, esas chicas sí que son buenas. Normalmente para que los héroes lleguen al jefe tienen que pasar mínimo dos capítulos enteros. 

- Suerte de principiantes -respondió Arlakk, que por más de estar a favor de las chicas, se negaba a echarle porras a un grupo de héroes. Su religión se lo impedía después de todo.

- ¿"Sólo" faltan N´astarith y Kohr? Vaya, cuánta fe se tienen estas mocosas -dijo Kohr con desprecio.

- Eso ya lo veremos -N´astarith, desesperado por lo sucedido, extendió una mano y arrojó una fuerte descarga de energía negativa que llevó volando a Tyria y a Warrior Australis contra una de las paredes donde quedaron inconscientes-. Listo, ahora sigamos con mi plan.

- No pues eso sí fue más rápido... -admitió Julián.

****

_Astronave Nadesico._

Jun Aoi entró corriendo al puente de mando con una hoja en las manos. Yurika, la capitana de la nave, estaba sentada en su puesto, limándose las uñas despreocupadamente y sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de su segundo comandante.

- Eh, capitana, acabamos de recibir una llamada de auxilio de... 

- ¡¿No me digas que le pasó algo a Akito?! -le preguntó a gritos Yurika con una expresión de horror-. ¡¡¿Cayó en manos de esos malditos Jovianos, verdad?!!.

- Eh, no, Akito está bien, capitana -repuso Jun, algo incómodo con la reacción de su superior-. Viene de El Universo Anime, al parecer un grupo de villanos ha tomado las instalaciones y las ha cubierto con un clase de campo de fuerza impenetrable.

- Ah, El Universo Anime, por favor -dijo Yurika mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos antes-. Yo creí que era algo serio, algo como que Akito estaba en peligro.

Jun parpadeó un par de veces mientras Ruri los miraba en silencio.

- ¿Significa que no vamos a ayudarlos?.

- Buuueeeennnooo -repuso Yurika no muy convencida, examinándose las uñas para cerciorarse de que ninguna necesitaba arreglo-. Supongo que no podemos negarnos, ¿verdad?. Creo que en ese lugar es donde vive Bloody Eagle, ¿no?.

- Sí, capitana -asintió Jun-. Además de los personajes de "La Alianza" y "La Leyenda".

- ¿Qué no se llamaba Eagle solamente? -preguntó Minato.

- Me parece que se hace llamar Bloody Eagle cuando hace sus comentarios de fanfics malos y entra en estado berserk -intervino Jun.

- Bien -suspiró Yurika-. En ese caso pongan rumbo hacia la Tierra y diles a nuestros pilotos que se preparen para entrar en acción. ¡Que emoción! ¡Es la primera vez que efectuamos una misión de rescate!.

- ¿Misión de rescate? -le susurró Minato a Megumi-. No tenemos experiencia en eso.

- Ya lo sé -convino Megumi-. ¿Qué hay sobre la política de no negociar con terroristas?.

- Nadesico en marcha hacia la Tierra -informó Ruri en un tono carente de emoción.

Así, la astronave Nadesico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra mientras que Yurika, Megumi y Minato cantaban la canción "You Get to Burning" a todo pulmón.

_¡¡Kuyashisa o koraete keri ageta ishi koro_

_hanekaereba DAIYAMONDO ni monaru_

_sugute ni hairu yume nante yume ja nai yo_

_demo kanarazu kanau to shinjiteru yo_

_kujikenai kimi ga suki...!!_

- Baka, Baka -murmuró Ruri por su parte.

****

_Estudios de El Universo Anime._

Después de amarrar a Tyria, Warrior Australis y Armando y amordazarlos con cinta adhesiva, Sombrío apareció ante las cámaras del estudio con un micrófono en la mano.

- Después de experimentar algunos problemas técnicos queremos informarles que "La Encuesta" sigue al aire -estaba diciendo mientras a sus espaldas unos guardias armados conducían a Eagle y a Asiant ante N´astarith-. Como andamos algo escasos de fondos hemos organizado un teletón, pero no es cualquier teletón, amigos. No, en este teletón nosotros dispararemos un cañón de plasma solar contra la persona que más odien en el mundo a cambio de una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Ahora esperaremos sus llamadas.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, N´astarith! -le dijo Asiant mientras Kohr lo amarraba.

- Tal vez no, ¡pero vaya que habrá medio mundo dispuesto a pagar para que se chuten a Piolín o al Correcaminos! -reconoció Julián.

- Demonios... y yo que dejé mi cartera en casa -se quejó Arlakk.

- Pero sí ya logré salirme con la mía, amigos -repuso el amo de Abbadón-. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte llamarnos para hacer este ridículo programa. Si. Observen, ahora ganaré millones de créditos con este teletón.

- ¿Me imagino que parte de las regalías irán a nuestra cuenta corriente en el banco? -intervino Eagle ávido de algunos cuantos verdes-. No, pues estando secuestrados no creo que nos sirva de mucho...

- Ah, ya cállate -le ordenó Ryo Urawa-. Ahora me toca a mí burlarme de ustedes. Lástima que no está el tarado de Nakago para hacerle pagar por todas las que me hizo.

- ¡Listo! Ya están amarrados -dijo Kohr. "Je, por ahora estoy de tu parte pero luego empieza lo bueno", pensó.

- La violencia siempre vende, Eagle -siseó N´astarith, lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia Julián Soullard-. Ustedes siempre lo han demostrado. Luego de volar este estudio y el Santuario de Soullard siempre vuelven al aire, ¿no?. Ciérrenles la boca a estos dos también.

Antes de que le taparan la boca, Asiant giró el rostro hacia Julián para suplicarle ayuda.

- Hey, Julián, ayúdanos... . ¡¡mfff!!.

- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero todavía estoy trabajando en el "cómo". Veraz... el lanzarme heroicamente no creo que sirva de mucho si sólo consigo que alguien me atraviesen con un rayo -dijo Julián. 

- Y yo realmente no encuentro en mi corazón el frustrar los planes del mal -añadió Eron. 

- Se vería muy mal dentro de nuestros currículums -agregó Arlakk

- Descuida, Julián, no les haré daño -le aseguró N´astarith-. Tienes mi palabra, pero sí se meten a salvar a estos torpes los hago puré a los tres.

- Y debo suponer que yo sólo observo y no toco nada -dijo Kohr-. Qué aburrido.

- Exactamente, amigo -convino N´astarith mientras uno de los teléfonos del estudio sonaba insistentemente-. Parece que tenemos la primera llamada de la noche. ¿Arlakk, podrías tomar el teléfono o te da miedo que tu amo sepa?.

- Supongo que no hay ningún daño en eso -dijo el hechicero mientras encogía los hombros-. ¿Qué es un teléfono?

La gente se fue de espaldas al escuchar ese comentario. Eron se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara y se acercó hacia su colega, famoso por ser un negado total en cualquier cosa que involucrara algo de tecnología. 

- ¡¡La cosa blanca que está sobre la mesa, especie de inútil medieval!! -le gritó Eron. 

- Ah, ¿la cosa que parece un zapato puesto sobre un plato? -constató al levantar el auricular-. ¿Sí? ¿Bueno?. 

- _ Hola, soy un fiel televidente de este programa de "La Entrevista", me llamo Neiman_ -dijo la voz de una chica-. _ Y doy 100 000 créditos si fulminan a Seiya__._

- Perfecto, perfecto -masculló el emperador de Abbadón, frotándose las manos malévolamente-. Disparen el cañón de plasma solar.

Uno de los soldados imperiales se volcó sobre una computadora y comenzó a presionar varias teclas. Arriba del estudio, unas compuertas se abrieron, dejando entrever un oscuro cañón que disparó una mortal ráfaga de energía en dirección a Japón.

****

_Preparatoria Juuban._

Seiya Kou, galán local y cantante de moda dentro de los círculos femeninos de 15 a 18 años, volteó hacia el cielo para ver como una enorme bola de luz se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Ay... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser convertido en cenizas.

****

_Estudios del Universo Anime._

¡RING!

- ¿Bueno? -contestó Arlakk.

- ¡_¡Seiya de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, no el de Sailor Stars!!_ -se oyó la voz furiosa de Neiman. 

Los villanos volvieron una mirada de furia hacia el soldado que había efectuado el disparo. El Shadow Trooper sonrió de forma bastante estúpida.

- ¡Hey! Cómo iba a saber eso. Yo veo a los asiáticos todos iguales. 

N´astarith se volvió hacia la cámara intentando disimular su enojo, pensando al mismo tiempo en el castigo que luego recibiría aquel incompetente subordinado. 

- Eh, Ryo, ¿por qué no te encargas de presentar a nuestros nuevos invitados?. 

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Ryo incrédulo, acercándose hacia el villano y tomando la tarjeta que éste le extendía-. Bu... bueno... . "Vaya, finalmente llegó mi oportunidad de reemplazar a Nakago en este show. ¡Ami será mía!", pensó. 

- Ese mocoso es un torpe -musitó Sombrío. 

- A continuación -empezó Ryo, leyendo la tarjeta-, tenemos unos invitados especiales. Denle la bienvenida al grupo... ¡¡X Japan!! 

Cuando Ryo anunció la llegada del grupo, Eagle empezó a tratar de decir de algo, mientras se movía, tratando de desatarse. 

- Parece que Eagle trata de decirnos algo -observó N´astarith. 

- Sí, veamos qué tiene que decir ese inútil -dijo Kohr. 

Uno de los camarógrafos se acercó hacia Eagle, quitándole la mordaza. 

- ¿Ibas a decir algo? -preguntó N´astarith. 

- Sí, dos cosas -dijo Eagle-. En primer lugar... ¡¡X JAPAN!! ¡¡WOOOOWWW!!... y en segundo lugar, ¿¿cómo puedes reunirlos?? Solamente quedan 4, Hide se suicidó en 1998. 

- Ah, de la misma manera que ustedes trajeron a John Lennon -dijo el villano del fanfic "La Leyenda". 

- Oh, ya veo... -murmuró Eagle. 

En otra parte del estudio, unas cortinas rojas se abren, dejando ver a los 5 integrantes del grupo "X Japan", considerados los Beatles de Japón: Yoshiki, el baterista, compositor y encargado de tocar las melodías en piano, Toshi, el vocalista, Heath, el más discreto de todos y encargado del bajo, y Pata y Hide (este último con una aureola en la cabeza), encargados de las guitarras. Propios y extraños se quedaron impresionados ante la aparición del quinteto, sobre todo aquellos que eran japoneses (o sea casi todos) y aquel triste fanático del JRock llamado Eagle, a quien en ese momento se le salían los ojos de las órbitas O_o 

- Espero que se sientan a gusto, muchachos -dijo N´astarith-. Quiero darles la bienvenida al programa de "La Encuesta". 

Yoshiki tomó el micrófono para responder. 

- Sí, es un placer estar acá reunidos nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos... aunque quiero aclarar que esto es sólo por una vez, prefiero seguir componiendo con Roger Taylor. 

- Y a mí ya me gustó el mundo de los muertos y los tours que hacemos por esos campos de agujas -intervino Hide. 

- Eso es lo que dicen los avisos publicitarios -declaró Arlakk, bastante animado-, espero ir ahí en estas vacaciones de verano. 

- Yo luego voy a seguir entrenando mi voz para no parecer señora vieja -dijo Toshi. 

- Yo quiero cambiarme de nombre -comentó Pata. 

- ... -"dijo" Heath. 

- Ehh... bueno... -dijo Ryo-, ¿y qué tema van a interpretar esta vez? 

- Bueno, la canción que vamos a tocar es uno de nuestros éxitos más conocidos... 

- ¡Dahlia! ¡¡TOQUEN DAHLIA!! -empezó a gritar Eagle como desquiciado mientras los demás experimentaban vergüenza ajena. 

- ... la canción es Forever Love -culminó Yoshiki. En ese instante Eagle se hizo de piedra y una fría y solitaria ráfaga de viento pasó por enfrente suyo. 

- OK -dijo Ryo, a la vez que los miembros de X Japan tomaban sus lugares en el escenario-. Mientras nuestros amigos se preparan para tocar aquel himno al azúcar, a Sailor Moon Super S y al poco amor por los diabéticos, tenemos una nueva llamada. ¿Aló? ¿Diga? 

- _Buenasss nochesshhh... ¡hip! _-se escuchó la voz. Todos en el estudio se miraron, extrañados. 

- Ehhh... ¿sí, buenas noches? ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar? 

- _Con Mishato Katsuragi, comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales NERV... ¡Pen Pen, no te acabes toda la cerveza! Demonios..._

- Vaya, a la hora que se le ocurre aparecerse -comentó Eagle-. ¡Ehh, Misato! ¡¿Qué tal un poco de ayuda por aquí, eh?! 

- ¡Silencio! -exclamó N´astarith-. Alguien que lo vuelva a amordazar, por favor. 

Uno de los Shadow Troopers volvió a colocarle la mordaza al inoportuno Eagle. Mientras tanto, Ryo seguía en contacto con Misato. 

- Sí que es una sorpresa que usted haga esta llamada -dijo Ryo, divertido por la situación-. Bueno comandante, díganos, ¿a quién desea matar? 

- _¿¿Matar?? Ehh, creo que se equivocan... ¡hip! Yo shólo quería... (blurp)... quería pedir másh cervecita... un par más de chelas..._

- Hmmm, pues lamento informarle que si es así se equivocó de número -contestó Ryo-. En todo caso, podemos... 

- _No, momentito... -_dijo Misato-,_ ya que eshtamos en eshto, qué tal si aniquilan por mí a esa inútil de Lime de Saber Marionette J... francamente me revienta..._

- Ah, bueno -dijo Ryo-. Iba a proponerle algo parecido, ju... Preparen el rayo. 

**** 

_País de Japones (versión original, je...)_

Lime se encontraba haciendo una de sus acostumbradas estupideces (como aquella de llamar Ardillita a su ardilla, aunque esta vez estaba tratando de inflar una pelota de playa con un sorbete...), cuando de repente Otaru aparece, llegando del trabajo. 

- ¡¡Otaru daisukiiii!! -gritó la marioneta con su voz de Chibi-Usa, y luego yéndosele encima-, ¿qué tal te fue hoy? 

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Siempre en el emocionante empleo de vendedor callejero! -exclamó Otaru orgulloso de sí mismo. Cabe resaltar que la mayor aspiración de este chico en la vida es repartir pescado, en fin... 

En eso, llegó Hanagata, quien alertado por los gritos de Lime también decidió salir a recibir a su amado Otaru. 

- ¡Otaru, mi amor! -exclamó Hanagata con corazoncitos en los ojos-, ¿quieres ver mi traje de baño nuevo? 

- Agh... tenía que venir este homosexual de... 

Sin embargo, antes que Otaru pudiera completar su frase, todos escucharon un fuerte zumbido. Instintivamente levantaron las miradas al cielo, y vieron un rayo de luz acercándose a velocidades supersónicas. 

- ¡Ajá! ¡Un conjunto de partículas ionizadas con carga negativa! -exclamó el viejo Gennai apareciendo de la nada. 

- Es peligroso. ¡Vámonos de aquí! 

Tras la voz de alerta, todos empezaron a correr, incluido todo el barrio y las otras dos marionetas que también aparecieron de la nada (como suele suceder). 

- ¡Otaru-sama! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -le preguntó Cherry a su señor (más conocida como Cereza en ámbitos latinoamericanos). 

- ¡Ese rayo apareció de la nada y nos persigue! ¡De seguro es una trampa de Faust! ¡Solamente sigan corriendo! 

- Y pensar que yo ya tenía planeado nuestro lugar de vacaciones para irnos ahora mismo, qué rabia -dijo Bloodberry (léase Zarzamora para los dubbing-lovers o amantes del doblaje). 

Así, medio elenco de Saber Marionette J empieza a correr con rumbo desconocido, con aquella inmensa bola de luz siguiéndolos... 

**** 

_Dominia, Torre de Kyristan._

El villano supremo de la serie "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" se encontraba aburrido. Kyristan suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba del día. Se encontraba solo, en su torre, y aburrido. Una de las cosas malas de ser el villano supremo de serie de fanfic es que se suele tener a varios subordinados que se encargan de todos los asuntos malignos. Claro, eso no es una desventaja en sí, pero no cabe duda que le quita muchas actividades al jefe. Y al no tener en qué ocupar su tiempo, dicho jefe eventualmente se aburre. Lo irónico, es que es indispensable contar con súbditos hoy en día. Imagínense, ¡¿qué clase de súper villano se atrevería a tomar dicho título sin un buen equipo de secuaces listos a cumplir sus caprichos?!. 

Aún así, a pesar de ser un villano respetable dentro de los círculos sociales del mal, eso no mejoraba la situación actual de Kyristan. Resignado, agarró el control remoto de la televisión y se puso a buscar algo que mejorara su estado de ánimo. 

- Veamos... -dijo Kyristan mientras recorría canales con los ojos a mitad cerrados-. Más muertos en Israel... aburrido. Infomerciales que venden productos para tener un buen abdomen... aburrido. Programas embrutecentes... no, gracias. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?. 

Los ojos de Kyristan se abrieron progresivamente al ver como la emisión de "La Entrevista" figuraba a dos de sus súbditos. Al parecer, Eron y Arlakk estaban como recepcionistas telefónicos del programa. 

- ¡¡Pero qué demonios!! -dijo rabioso-. ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí? 

Ah no. Eso sí que no. Una cosa era que Julián tuviera derecho de uso sobre Eron y Arlakk, pero nadie, y que quede bien claro, NADIE podía darles órdenes a parte de él. Bastante difícil es encontrar buena ayuda como para que además venga algún villano de segunda a arrebatarte a tus empleados. ¿Qué ya no había ética en el mundo de los villanos? 

Kyristan se levantó violentamente de su trono. Las llamas púrpuras que salían de sus ojos se avivaron como si alguien les hubiera echado gasolina. 

- ¡Sorin! -gritó-. ¡Prepara el portal! ¡Voy al Universo Anime!. 

- Sí, milord -dijo la fría y calculadora voz de la androide que apareció súbitamente a unos cuantos pasos atrás de su amo-. ¿Desea que le prepare un sándwich para el viaje? 

- Jamón con queso, por favor -le contestó. 

No cabe duda que el uso de súbditos le hacían la vida más cómoda a uno. Nadie preparaba sándwichs como Sorin así que no iba a dejar que otros villanos le arrebataran a su bolero de confianza y a su cocinero "cordon bleu". 

**** 

_Estudios del Universo Anime_

- _Posh eso no se vale, todavía no está ¡hip! muerta... _-se oye la voz de Misato por el teléfono. 

- Pues a mi la chica no me caía mal -mencionó Eron-, pero prefiero el dinero. 

- Amén -añadió su colega nigromante. 

Ryo colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia N´astarith, Kohr, Arlakk, Eron, Sombrío y Julián, los cuales estaba debatiendo sobre cual sería el próximo objetivo. 

- Propongo que le disparemos a Chibi-Usa -sugirió Sombrío-. Eso no sería asesinato, sino un acto de piedad para con el mundo. 

- Primera idea buena que se te ocurre -felicitó Eron. 

- Yo doy mi voto a favor -apoyó Arlakk. 

Un Shadow Trooper se acercó a los mandos del cañón de plasma y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas. En cuestión de segundos, los controles indicaron que la terrible arma apocalíptica estaba apuntando hacia un establecimiento donde vendían hot-dogs.

- Todo en orden, jefecitos -anunció el soldado, volviéndose hacia N´astarith y Kohr.

- Perfecto -siseó N´astarith frotándose las manos-. Ha llegado el momento de la venganza.

- ¿Un local de hot-dogs? -preguntó Eron al enarcar una ceja-. Dios... las fuerzas del mal realmente necesitan un nuevo impulso si es que ya hemos caído tan bajo como para hacer estallar puestos de comida... .

- No es cualquier establecimiento de comida rápida, Eron -respondió el amo de Abbadón sin siquiera mirar al científico-. En ese lugar es donde trabaja ese infeliz de Gotar y pienso volarlo en pedazos.

- Así es, matasanos -convino Sombrío, atrayendo la vista de Eron-. Ese maldito merece morir.

- Ah, ya veo, es por una causa noble entonces -mencionó Arlakk.

- Tan noble como todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora supongo... -añadió Julián.

- Bueno... yo siempre he sido más fan de los tacos. Por mí no hay problema -animó Eron.

- En fin, ¿van a disparar o no? Pienso que el público quiere ver sangre -intervino Kohr.

- Tienes razón, Kohr, es hora de dejar de hablar para actuar -N´astarith presionó el botón de disparo, pero una luz roja en los controles indicó que el cañón estaba descargado-. ¡Maldita sea! Eso pasa por agotar las municiones asesinando a esas idiotas de Seiya Kou y Lime.

- Oye, bien que valió la pena. Mucha gente nos lo agradecerá -dijo Eron.

- En realidad Lime todavía no está muerta y dudo que llegue a estarlo. Hierba mala nunca muere -dijo Kohr.

- ¿No tendrán algo que podamos usar? -preguntó Sombrío a Arlakk-. Está bien que quieran permanecer neutrales, pero hasta su jefe les agradecerá que hayan contribuido en la muerte de ese villano de quinta.

Eron y Arlakk se miraron entre sí por un segundo. La sola idea de ver muerto a Gotar era una tentación muy fuerte como para ignorarla así nada más. Lentamente, sus sentimientos negativos empezaron a aflorar en su interior, persuadiéndolos a dar rienda suelta a su afán homicida.

- El pervertido tiene un punto -dijo Eron.

- Cierto -aceptó Julián-, pero saben bien que por razones políticas yo no me puedo involucrar directamente en ese asunto.

- Supongo que podríamos ayudar -dijo Arlakk-, además, tengo que admitir que no es tan divertido el quedarse sólo mirando mientras que los demás se divierten. ¿Pero cómo ayudamos?.

- Simple, mi no muy querido y paliducho colega -declaró el científico mientras metía su mano dentro de su bata-. Aquí tengo la respuesta.

Al instante, Eron sacó un pequeño tubo de cristal que llevaba en su cinturón y lo mostró ante todos. En el interior de cilindro había siete pequeñas esferas de color marrón amontonadas entre sí. Julián se quedó mirando a Eron fijamente.

- ¿Que es eso? ¿tus vitaminas? -le preguntó.

- Nop. Estos son siete de mis monstruos en versión deshidratada para transportarlos fácilmente -explicó y se volteó hacia las cámaras en el acto-. Cómprelos ahora por la módica cantidad de 450$. Aceptamos Visa y Master Card.

- ¿Así que esas cosas que parecen chícharos son en realidad Saqueadores de Asalto? -preguntó Sombrío sin ocultar su escepticismo-. Creo que estás loco.

- Espero que al menos sean mejor que los Saibaiman -murmuró Kohr.

- Bueno, algo es algo, supongo... -dijo Arlakk.

- Muy bien, denme espacio. Que hay que maniobrar esto con cuidado -dijo Eron.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el científico tomó un vaso con agua y vació el contenido del cilindro en su interior. Luego, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió al cañón, abrió una compuerta y arrojó el agua hacia dentro junto con los Saqueadores de Asalto.

- Ahí está. Esto le va a dar todo un nuevo concepto al término "carne de cañón" -finalizó.

N´astarith sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Perfecto, en ese caso... ¡Disparen!.

Se escuchó una potente detonación y siete Saqueadores de Asalto salieron volando por los aires. Los Saqueadores rugieron cual bestias salidas del mismo infierno y empezaron a preparar sus garras para el ataque. Eron, Sombrío, N´astarith y Kohr observaron como aquellos extraños animales se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante donde Gotar estaba.

- ¡El gato voladoooorr, el gato voladooooooor! -cantó Eron muy animado.

****

El principal villano del fanfic "La Marca de la Esperanza" estaba en el tejado, barriendo animadamente cuando a lo lejos observó varios Saqueadores de Asalto que se aproximaban a toda velocidad. Instintivamente, Gotar cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes... Justo cuando los Saqueadores estaban por llegar a su destino, estos dieron un giro y pasaron volando de largo.

- ¡¡Somos libres, amigos!! -gritó el Saqueador más grande al tiempo que se colocaba en la cabeza un enorme sombrero vaquero-. ¡¡Vamos a visitar el viejo oeste!!.

- ¡¡Yijaja!!

Al ver lo que había sucedido, Gotar comenzó a bailar de alegría y a gritar.

- Ña, ña, ña, ña... ¡¡No pueden dañar el restaurante de hot-dogs!!.

****

En el estudio de "El Universo Anime" se hizo un silencio sepulcral. N´astarith, Arlakk, Sombrío, Kohr, Ryo, Asiant, Julián, Eagle y el grupo de cantantes de X Japan llevaron sus miradas hacia Eron, quien se había quedado de piedra luego de observar lo ocurrido.

- Chale... -fue lo único que logró decir éste.

- No se preocupe, a cualquiera le pasa... -manifestó Ryo, y luego se dirigió hacia la banda-. ¿Listos para tocar?

Yoshiki le hizo la señal del pulgar levantado a Ryo. Por su parte, Eagle puso un rostro de resignación al escuchar los primeros acordes de "Forever Love". La voz de señora vieja de Toshi empezó a escucharse en el estudio. 

_"Mou hitori de arukenai_

_Toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite_

_Ah kizutsuku koto nante_

_Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa..."_

Extrañamente, la mayoría de villanos parecía estar ciertamente atraído por la canción. Recuperando la conciencia, y aprovechando el momento de distracción, Warrior Australis se liberó de sus ataduras, se puso de pie trabajosamente, y descargó un ataque sobre N´astarith. El cual, desde luego, no causó el más mínimo efecto en el villano. 

N´astarith frunció el entrecejo con malestar y miró a Nadia con rabia. Alzó una mano con la intención de torturarla usando su poder maligno cuando, sorpresivamente, una descarga de partículas golpeó violentamente el campo de fuerza e hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede?! -exclamó el amo de Abbadón.

- Ahh, ese debe ser Yashame con mis refuerzos -intervino Kohr-. ¡Ya era hora!

- ¡Entonces Kohr SÍ tenía planeado algo! ¡Usó su maldito look e indiferencia para despistarnos! -alertó uno de los Shadow Troopers.

- Tal vez, pero de todas formas preparé un plan de contingencia en caso de que esto pasara -murmuró N´astarith con seguridad.

- Una nave de combate en vector de aproximación, mi señor -le informó el soldado Abbadonita que permanecía pegado a la computadora portátil. Al instante una figura tridimensional del Nadesico apareció en la pantalla dando giros-. Silueta desconocida.

- ¡Ballenas cuaresmeñas, Batman! -dijo Eron. N´astarith se le quedó viendo con una ceja arqueada-. ¡Mira que nos dispararon!.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! -empezó a reír Kohr como desquiciado, pero de un segundo al otro su rostro se volvió completamente serio-. Un momento, yo no tengo una nave de combate.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Nos atacan!! -chilló Ryo.

- ¡¿Ellos fueron quiénes nos dispararon?! -inquirió Sombrío, mirando fijamente la figura tridimensional de la Nadesico.

- ¿Tú que crees, Einstein? -le respondió el científico de "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" -mejor piénsalo bien, no vaya a ser que te equivocaste. Pedazo de imbécil... 

El Khan del Lobo miró al científico y alzó las manos. Sus uñas empezaron a crecer.

- Ya veremos quién es el imbécil cuando te reduzca a tiritas de carne.

Por su parte, Kohr, sumamente extrañado, extrajo su intercomunicador para ponerse en contacto con Yashame. El rostro serio del guerrero de Kohr apareció en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

- ¡Yashame! ¡Pero qué diablos...!

- Lo siento señor, pero parece que los Dark Soldiers han decidido entrar en huelga. Mírelo por usted mismo -Yashame se hizo a un lado y a lo lejos Kohr pudo ver, reunidos en el patio de su fortaleza, a todo un inmenso grupo de sus soldados con pancartas que decían "Es hora del cambio", "Kohr, mis hijos tienen hambre y tú estás muy gordo", "Queremos torturas más humanas", "Mel y Liza están rebuenas", y leyendas similares.

- ¡Demonios! -estalló Kohr-. ¡Regla N° 16, tratar bien a los subordinados! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Todo mi maldito plan se fue al agua...

- Predecible -dijo N´astarith con desprecio-. No es de extrañarse que alguien que necesita una lista sobre las cosas que debe y no debe hacer le suceda algo así. Sí no puedes tratar bien a tus subordinados, entonces dales algo con que embrutecerse y que los haga olvidarse de la realidad como el alcohol, el fútbol, los programas de "Atínale al precio", etc.

- Esa era la regla 100 si mal no recuerdo... -murmuró Kohr-. Aparte de darles conexión ilimitada a Internet.

Otra descarga volvió a hacer temblar los estudios de El Universo Anime, obligando tanto a Eron y a Sombrío como a Kohr y N´astarith a dejar sus pleitos para otra ocasión. Kohr, por su parte, empezó a dictar nuevas instrucciones a Yashame por su intercomunicador.

- La integridad del escudo está al 75% y disminuyendo, mi señor.

N´astarith volvió la mirada hacia Eagle y Asiant y frunció los labios dejando entrever sus dientes. De alguna manera los dueños del estudio se las habían ingeniado para pedir ayuda antes de que los tomaran prisioneros.

- Ha llegado la ayuda -sonrió Australis-. Es mejor que te vayas por las buenas antes de que las cosas se pongan peores para ti.

- Eso ya lo veremos, preciosa. -N´astarith se dio la vuelta hacia sus soldados para darles instrucciones-. Averigüen quiénes son esos malditos que nos están disparando... .

- Entra una señal, mi señor.

- Ponla en la pantalla -ordenó N´astarith.

La pantalla de la computadora se iluminó, dejando ver a los pocos segundos una imagen de la encantadora Yurika Misamaru y Jun Aoi. N´astarith no consiguió esconder el asombro que le provocó ver a la capitana del Nadesico en aquellas circunstancias.

- ¡¡Hola, muchachos, seamos amigos!! -exclamó Yurika alegremente.

Kohr y N´astarith la fulminaron con la mirada. Iban a preguntarle porqué demonios les estaba disparando cuando Sombrío saltó por encima de sus cabezas y se puso frente a la pantalla.

- ¡Preciosa, admite que estás enamorada de mí!.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! Eres bastante gracioso -repuso Yurika, que creía que el Khan bromeaba.

- Si por gracioso te refieres a idiota, supongo que sí -dijo Eron. 

- Hmmm, esa chica me recuerda a alguien que conozco -dijo Australis pensativa.

- ¡Los refuerzos llegaron ya! -exclamó Julián con nuevas esperanzas.

Se podía palpar la rabia creciente en los villanos de "La Alianza" y "La Leyenda" con sólo mirarlos un segundo. Incapaz de soportar un momento más al Khan del Lobo, Kohr lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo a un lado rápidamente.

- Hey, ¿qué se proponen atacándonos de esa manera? Aquí no hay más que un estudio de televisión, es más, se está llevando a cabo una teletón. ¡Miren! ¡Atrás hay una banda tocando! -protestó Kohr. Yurika y los demás vieron por encima del villano de "La Alianza" y vieron a los integrantes de X Japan que seguían tocando su canción como si no hubiera mundo que los rodeara.

- ¿En serio? Ahh, pero si nosotros recibimos una señal de ayuda de "El Universo Anime"... ¿qué acaso habrá sido una falsa alarma?

- No se deje engañar, capitana -dijo Ruri-. La señal fue bastante clara.

- Oh. Ah, bueno -continuó Yurika-. Lo siento mucho pero tenemos órdenes de atacarlos. Sería bueno si evacuan a la gente inocente y sólo los villanos se quedan ahí dentro. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídenseeee!

- ¡¿Qué?! Maldita mocosa, nosotros te vamos a...

- Eh, les ordenamos que se rindan en el acto -dijo Jun, interviniendo en la conversación de súbito-. Entreguen el estudio y liberen a todos los rehenes o serán destruidos.

- Bueno, ¿saben qué? -dijo Kohr ya harto-. A fin de cuentas este no es mi plan, yo simplemente voy a seguir ideando la manera de salir de aquí -Acto seguido, Kohr se apartó de la pantalla y siguió comunicándose con Yashame, ultimando detalles para su gran escape.

- N´astarith nunca se rendirá, mocoso -siseó el cruel emperador-. ¿Cómo se atreven a disparar contra mí, mediocres?. -En el acto cortó la transmisión y empezó a introducir las ordenes a su cañón de plasma para disparar contra el Nadesico-. Preparen... apunten... oh, no está cargado.

- Genial -dijo Kohr interrumpiendo un momento su conversación-, y luego yo soy el improvisado.

- Bueno, pues supongo que esto se acabó entonces -dijo Julián con cierto alivio-. Iré a buscar un buen pedazo de tela blanca para sacar una bandera de rendición. 

Al poco rato de hacer esa propuesta, Julián se topó con el cañón de uno de los rifles de los soldados de Abbadón, recordándole nuevamente que se encontraba en una situación de rehenes y no de jefe. 

- Claro que... bien podría estar equivocado -añadió rápidamente. 

- Pues de que estamos fritos, estamos fritos -reconoció Eron-. A mí no me quedan más monstruos. Así que si quieren cargar el cañón, que alguien más coopere. 

- Pero no tengo nada aquí con que cargarlo, a menos... -N´astarith recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que se topó con Ryo Urawa, que estaba picando a Eagle y a Asiant con una regla de plástico en ese momento-. Bien, yo le prometí un empleo donde viajaría lejos.

El siniestro líder de Abbadón se dirigió a la base del cañón, abrió una compuerta y luego le colocó enfrente la fachada de una puerta de emergencia hecha con cartón. Después, fingiendo tranquilidad, extendió sus manos como sí estuviera dando indicaciones para conducir una evacuación.

- Todos afuera, rápido, Ryo, tú primero.

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Ryo, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo-. No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad quieren llevarme con ustedes?.

- A mí no me mires, inútil -dijo Kohr-. La cosa es con tu "jefecito" N´astarith.

- Pobre, no sabe en lo que se mete -dijo Australis-. Literalmente hablando, je je je...

- Rápido, Ryo -le instó N´astarith-. Tenemos que irnos.

Ryo se volvió un instante por encima del hombro para burlarse una última vez de Asiant y Eagle. Los dueños de El Universo Anime lo miraron con los ojos semicerrados.

- Ahora ustedes sabrán lo que es volar en pedazos, ex-patrones. -Se dirigió corriendo hacia la supuesta salida de evacuación y entró por ella. Al instante, N´astarith quitó la fachada y cerró la compuerta para luego dirigirse a la computadora nuevamente.

- ¿En dónde está la salida? Esto está muy oscuro -se escuchó decir a Ryo mientras el cañón se alargaba unos metros en dirección al cielo.

- Preparen, apunten, je, je -N´astarith terminó de programar las coordenadas y pulsó la tecla "enter" para concluir-. ¡¡Fuego!!.

Se escuchó una pequeña detonación seguido de los gritos de Ryo, que salió disparado hacia la estratosfera a una velocidad cinco veces superior a la del sonido.

- ¡¡¡HIZO TRAMPA!!!... .

****

_Astronave Nadesico._

Megumi estaba transmitiendo las coordenadas de ataque a los Aestivalis que iban a despegar cuando Minato le tocó el hombro para hablarle un momento.

- No creo que vayan a rendirse sin negociar.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso? -le preguntó Megumi con escepticismo.

- Es lo que siempre pasa en las películas, ¿no?.

En ese momento, Ryo atravesó la atmósfera de la Tierra y se estrelló contra la ventana delantera de la astronave, convirtiéndose en una enorme mancha de sangre roja y provocando el sobresalto de los tripulantes. Megumi volvió el rostro hacia el frente con una expresión de susto.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.

Minato alzó una ceja con perplejidad.

- ¿Una libélula espacial tal vez? -sugirió, aunque ni ella misma se tragó la idea.

- Baka, baka -musitó Ruri-. Los Aestivalis de combate ya han salido.

- ¡Eso! ¡Vamos, Akito! ¡Tú puedes! -exclamó Yurika sacando unos pompones y animando a su amado.

En el espacio, los Aestivalis rojo, azul marino, naranja y púrpura se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los estudios de "El Universo Anime". Su misión consistía en liberar a los rehenes y causar el menor daño posible, pero la comandante de la misión, Ryoko Subaru, tenía sus propios planes en mente.

- ¡¡Pueden llevarse el botín que encuentren, pero las cabezas de los villanos son sólo mías!! ¡¡Adelante!!.

- Sí, sí... -dijeron los demás pilotos con gesto de resignación.

****

_Estudios del Universo Anime._

Los soldados imperiales tomaron sus armas y se apostaron en las ventanas al escuchar el típico sonido de las sirenas de los vehículos de la policía acercándose. Una nueva descarga de el Nadesico sacudió por tercera vez el edificio.

- Mi señor, todo el edificio está rodeado por oficiales de policía y Patlabors. Hasta la oficial Jenny está allá afuera junto con al elenco de "Your are under arrest" y "Burn up W".

- Ah, son sólo pequeñeces -murmuró N´astarith con un ademán-. La policía nunca ha podido hacer algo en estas situaciones. De hecho eso es un cliché muy conocido por todos, ¿no, Eagle?.

- Hmmfmmm -dijo Eagle con la mordaza en la boca.

- Claro, tú lo has dicho -respondió N´astarith burlonamente.

- Listo -dijo Kohr de repente terminando la comunicación con Yashame-. Uno de mis transportes viene en camino y tengo espacio para uno más. ¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve?

- Pues ya que ofreces, yo me apunto -dijo Julián.

- Míralo, no salió tan malo después de todo -declaró Eron.

- Sí, quien lo viera -añadió Arlakk. 

- ¡JA, JA y JA! ¿¿De verdad pensaban que hablaba en serio?? ¡Púdranse aquí junto con este mugroso estudio?

- ¡Ah, que po...kemón! -vociferaron Julián, Eron y Arlakk al unísono. 

Un nuevo ataque puso a temblar el estudio. El escudo de energía bajo al 35% y seguía disminuyendo rápidamente. Los soldados de Abbadón hicieron una última revisión de sus armas y se prepararon para el combate.

- Camaradas... ya valimos -dijo Julián con cierta resignación.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kali, la Khan de la Destrucción, entró velozmente acompañada por Sorlak, el Khan del Grifo. Ambos guerreros imperiales se mostraban muy agitados.

- ¿En dónde demonios estaban? -les preguntó N´astarith apenas los vio.

- Eh, nos metimos a otro cuarto por equivocación, mi señor -se disculpó Kali.

- Sí, pero gracias a eso pude probar la crema para la piel que usa Misao Okita -dijo Sorlak con una amplia sonrisa-. Se llama "Coqueta y Popular", creo que voy a comprar algunas cajas. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!.

Los distintos villanos miraron al Khan del Grifo como sí fuera un bicho, no raro, sino repugnante. Arlakk, por su parte, decidió tomar una distancia prudente.

- Vaya... a cada vez me desilusiona más este equipo de villanos -comentó Eron-. Ahora hasta enrolan locas. 

- Todavía me quedó un poco en las manos -dijo Sorlak exhibiendo las palmas-. ¿Alguien quiere que le frote la espalda?. ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!.

- Diablos, y yo que pensaba que Ceti tenía ciertas inclinaciones pero este infeliz se lleva el premio mayor -dijo Kohr con asco.

- Supongo que tanto tiempo en el ejército ha de haberle afectado mucho a este tipo -señaló Julián. 

Una cuarta explosión hizo temblar las instalaciones. La computadora dio la voz de alerta.

- _ Los escudos han caído, se recomienda una evacuación._

Antes de que alguien pudiera tomar una decisión, se pudo escuchar la voz de Akito Tenkawa desde su robot de combate.

- Atención, malhechores, se les ordena rendirse y salir con las manos en alto.

- "Y por favor hagan lo que el amable oficial les pida" -añadió Eron-. Olvídenlo. Ya sé como acaba ese cuento. 

- Como si fuéramos simples ladrones. Qué bajo he caído -murmuró Kohr tomándose la frente.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! -se burló Sorlak como un desquiciado-. ¿Rendirnos?.

- ¡Al demonio! -exclamó Sombrío sacando la mano por la ventana y disparando varias veces contra los Aestivalis y los policías-. ¡¡Vengan por nosotros, polizontes!! ¡A ver, manden a Superman!.

- Tú no les des ideas -declaró Arlakk. 

Los soldados imperiales abrieron fuego también y aquello se convirtió en un infernal tiroteo con la policía. La situación parecía pareja entre ambos bandos hasta que de repente los cuatro Aestivalis del Nadesico abrieron fuego con su potente armamento como sí sus pilotos estuvieran poseídos por un frenesí asesino.

- Mejor ponerse a salvo -dijo Australis, mientras desataba a Tyria que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia. Ambas se refugiaron detrás de una pared semidestruida-. Esos son unos enfermos mentales.

- Gracias, Nadia -musitó Tyria-. Hombres, son jóvenes una vez, pero se comportan como niños todo el tiempo.

- En defensa de nosotros los hombres quisiera decir que es una buena forma de aliviar el estrés -replicó Eron.

- Aunque, curiosamente, no me siento muy des-estresado al ver con que empeño nos disparan -añadió Julián.

N´astarith, en tanto, se giró hacía donde estaba Kali. De nada serviría defender el estudio de los policías si la astronave Nadesico continuaba atacándolos desde el espacio. Tenía que responder al fuego enemigo de alguna manera, así que optó por hacer uso de un recurso desesperado.

- ¡Rápido, Kali! Ayúdame a poner a un par de Shadow Troopers en el cañón.

Pero antes de que la Khan de la Destrucción hiciera un movimiento, los soldados de Abbadón arrojaron sus armas y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

- ¡Oigan! -les gritó Kali con furia-. ¿A dónde creen que van?.

Poco a poco, el tiroteo entre las fuerzas del orden y los villanos atrincherados en los estudios de "El Universo Anime" se intensificó. Incapaz de mantenerse al margen, Sorlak se asomó por una ventana y empezó a arrojar esferas aúricas en todas direcciones.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!. 

- No creerán que vamos a rendirnos con unas simples balas, ¿verdad? -dijo Kohr, mientras mandaba descargas de energía a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡¡Sus armas nos hacen los mandados, idiotas!! -gritó Sombrío lanzando ráfagas de luz con las manos-. ¡¡No nos rendiremos!!.

Mientras tanto, en medio de todas aquellos disparos, explosiones y gritos de guerra, el grupo X Japan seguía su presentación. La escena era parecida a una escena de pelea de Evangelion con música clásica, pero esta vez, la música de fondo era "Forever Love".

_"Forever Love, Forever Dream_

_Afureru omoi dake ga..._

_Hageshiku setsunaku jikan wo umezukusu_

_Oh tell me why All I see is blue in my heart_

_Will you stay with me..."_

Varios mísiles impactaron el área oeste del edificio de "El Universo Anime" y lo destruyeron por completo. Consciente de que los estudios no tardarían en colapsarse por el ataque, N´astarith se giró hacia Sombrío para darle instrucciones.

- Arregla el cañón, no me importa qué hagas, pero hazlo funcionar.

- Sí, mi señor.

Los integrantes del grupo, por su parte, seguían tocando su canción con alma, corazón y vida. Kohr los vio con ceja alzada.

- Vaya sangre fría, tal vez puedan ser buenos Dark Soldiers... hmmm...

Sombrío se acercó a la base del cañón y abrió una compuerta de la cual salieron cientos de alambres de diferentes colores. El Khan del Lobo lanzó un bufido y se tendió en el suelo para ver qué podía hacer.

- Prepárense a usar a los rehenes -sugirió N´astarith al tiempo que Krystian, el amo de Eron y Arlakk entraba al estudio con un rostro de pocos amigos. Los demás villanos se volvieron hacia él.

- Pa... papa... papapa... papapapapa... ¡Patrón! -exclamó Eron al sentir como sus problemas se iban incrementando.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Pareces gallina! -se burló Kali.

- Miren a quién tenemos aquí... -murmuró Kohr con voz sepulcral.

- Oh, no... -suspiró Arlakk-. Ahora sí que estamos en problemas. Algo me dice que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos dejen salir de Dominia otra vez. 

- Oh oh... el séquito de villanos reunido... esto no se ve bien -murmuró Australis.

- ¡Rápido! -exclamó Tyria en voz baja-. Hay que huir ahora que están ocupados.

- Hmmm... ¡Sí, tienes razón! Ahora que están distraídos podemos aprovechar para liberar a Eagle, Asiant y los demás rehenes e irnos de aquí.

- Saludos, Kyristan -le dijo N´astarith al líder de Los Amos del Mañana-. Que bueno que te nos unes en este momento de dificultad. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

- Sí, sobre todo porque yo estoy empezando a dudar que Yashame llegue... -dijo Kohr.

De estar en mejor humor, Kyristan se habría atacado de la risa al escuchar semejante petición, pero en esta ocasión, decidió pasar directamente a los insultos.

- Escúchame bien, remedo de villano -empezó mientras le dirigía la vista a N´astarith-. Tus patéticos problemas con la ley me tienen sin cuidado. En lo que a mí concierne, puedes morirte aquí mismo bajo las ruinas de tu fracasado plan para lograr no sé qué diablos. Yo estoy aquí por lo que es legítimamente mío. 

- ¿Ah sí? No me digas, debilucho -dijo el señor de Abbadón en un tono desagradable-. Cómo sí tus idiotas planes dieran resultado. Por favor, tú fuiste derrotado varias veces por Sailor Moon. Das asco -hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Kohr, que lo miraba con incomodidad-. No es nada personal, ¿eh?. 

- Grrr. Fue Warrior Eagle quien me derrotó, no esa chiquilla inútil. Y sí, pienso que cualquiera que se deje ganar por ella debe llevar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

- ¡TÚ llevarás una bolsa de papel en la cabeza después de que te reacomode el rostro a golpes! -le respondió Kyristan-. Créanme que no pienso quedarme aquí a escuchar los insultos de dos iméciles novatos que carecen de cualquier estructura para pensar o para edificar un plan en contra de bienhechores. 

- Oye, fanfarrón, no eres más que un hablador -intervino Kali-. Nadie le habla así a mi señor, burdo y patético intento de líder del mal. Para que lo sepas, mi señor no contrata fracasados como esos dos torpes que tienes a tu servicio.

- Fracasados las personas que te dieron vida, especie de alcohólica -rebatió Arlakk.

- ¡Así es! -defendió Eron-. No veo con qué cara te atreves a decirnos fracasados. ¿O qué no has visto a tus compañeros? ¡De un lado tienes a un Ataru Moroboshi y del otro a Sorlak, la reina de las flores!.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! -Sorlak le soltó un manotazo a Eron-. Ay, sí, tú la traes, doctora corazón.

- Qué villano para más ridículo -dijo Kohr mirando a Sorlak con desprecio, y luego se dirigió a N´astarith-. Sólo a alguien con tan poca materia gris como tú se le ocurriría contratar los servicios de este esperpento.

- Por lo menos en nuestra organización todo empleado es un respetable servidor del mal -dijo Arlakk-. Bueno... sin contar a Eron.

- ¿Eres comediante, "Fumanchu"? -preguntó N´astarith a Arlakk-. Porque me has hecho reír.

Mientras los villanos discutían, Warrior Australis y Tyria se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Eagle, Asiant y los demás rehenes. Ambas guerreras procedieron a liberar a todos. Los dueños de "El Universo Anime", ya libres de sus ataduras, observaron cómo los villanos seguían debatiendo tontería y media sin prestarles atención de modo que decidieron escapar.

- Este sería buen momento para escapar -filosofó Eagle. Los demás lo vieron alzando una ceja.

- Sí... no quiero estar aquí cuando la astronave Nadesico vuelva a disparar.

- Sí, pero mejor vámonos todos por la salida de emergencia para no llamar mucho la atención.

- Me parece bien, diles a esos del grupo X Japan que vengan con nosotros.

Eagle se volvió hacia Yoshiki y compañía, quienes ya tocaban los acordes finales de "Forever Love" (hey, es una canción larga). Una vez que terminaron, Eagle les avisó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y les instó a que lo siguieran para escapar.

- Oigan, dense prisa de una vez -les dijo Asiant, echando una mirada a los villanos.

- Je, je, es que cuando tocamos se nos desdibuja el mundo -dijo Yoshiki, avergonzado.

- Genial, y yo que quería morirme otra vez -intervino Hide.

Asiant se acercó a Julián y le tocó el hombro con un dedo para llamar su atención. Cuando el escritor de "Boy meets girls" volvió el rostro, Asiant le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera, cosa que Julián hizo de inmediato.

- ... y además Eron se orinaba en la cama hasta los 15 años!! -exclamó Kohr.

- ¡Eso a ti no te consta! -contestó el científico.

- Pues según dicen por ahí, Kohr todavía tiene su mantita para no sentirse sólo -dijo Kyristan.

- ¡¡Todos ustedes están equivocados!! -rugió N´astarith mientras todos sus rehenes escapaban por la puerta de atrás-. ¡¡La materia procede del espirítu!!. 

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Luego vas a decir que los Zerg son mejores que los Terran para jugar Starcraft! -gritó Kohr.

- Eso no es cierto, los Protos son lo de hoy -agregó Arlakk.

- Ustedes dirán lo que sea -dijo Kali-. Pero yo tengo mejor cuerpo que Sorin, Mel, Liza y No. 18.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! A la lucha, no somos machos, pero sí muchas.

Sombrío sacó la cabeza del compartimiento llevando un cable de diferente color en cada mano. No tenía ni la menor idea de para que servían, así que se giró hacia el resto de los villanos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a dejar el debate para atenderlo. Inseguro sobre qué hacer, el Khan juntó los dos cables para ver qué pasaba.

Justo en ese momento, la computadora emitió un sonido de alarma que llamó la atención de todos. Las puertas del estudio se cerraron herméticamente haciendo imposible salir o entrar.

- _Gracias por activar la secuencia de auto-destrucción_ -dijo una voz femenina que salió del ordenador-. _Auto-destrucción en 20 segundos... 19... 18... ._

- ¿Qué?, ¿ahora de qué se trata esto? -preguntó Kohr, contrariado.

- ¿Pues qué a parte de idiota eres sordo? -le contestó Kyristan-. ¡Estamos encerrados con una bomba! 

_16... 15... 14..._

- ¿Auto-destrucción? -murmuró N´astarith-. ¿Ya ven? Todo esto fue por su culpa, imbéciles. Debería matarlos a todos como los gusanos que son.

- Oh, sí, claro -dijo Eron con sarcasmo-. Culpa a las visitas por cualquier falla en tu fatídico plan. Hey, ¿Dónde está Julián y los demás? 

- Creo que escaparon mientras peleábamos -dijo Kali mirando el sitio donde se suponía debían estar los rehenes-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

- Preocuparse siempre es una buena opción -recomendó Arlakk. 

- _12... 11... última oportunidad para cancelar la auto-destrucción._

- ¿Cancelar la auto-destrucción? -preguntó Eron-. ¿En dónde se hace eso?.

- ¡Me parece que es allá! -Kohr señaló hacia el panel de control de la computadora.

Todos corrieron a la computadora en busca de la salvación. Entre empujones y gritos, Kohr descubrió algo terrible: el programa del sistema operador estaba bloqueado y no aceptaba ninguna instrucción. 

- ¡¡Está trabada!!.

- ¡¡Aplasta Ctrl-Alt-Supr!! -sugirió Kyristan desesperado.

- ¡No, mejor dale reset! -dijo Kali.

Pero la cosa empeoro, no sólo no se quitó el bloqueo sino que la pantalla se volvió azul y mostró la leyenda: "000112229991111000000AAAAAAAA. BIOS ha causado un error en el módulo FFF5566. Reinicie el equipo. Toda la información que no haya guardado se perderá".

- ¡¡Ah, ahora está peor, idiotas!! -gritó N´astarith.

- Yo sólo hice lo que me dijeron -se defendió Kohr mientras miraba a Kyristan con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Pero qué clase de equipo de tercera es el que tienen aquí? -preguntó Kyristan- ¡ARRGHH! ¡Pero si es el maldito Windows XP!.

- ¿Servirá de algo tratar de escapar? -inquirió Kali.

- ¿Escapar a dónde? Ya todas las salidas han sido selladas -le recordó Arlakk. 

- Al menos Julián debió haber traído a Sorin en lugar de este par de torpes del "Hechicero Chamucero" y el "Dr. Chunga" -murmuró Sombrío con desprecio-. ¿Y por qué rayos Kohr no invitó a Mel y a Liza?.

- Morir a lado de este pervertido... vaya que esto si está del asco... -dijo Eron.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!! -rió Sorlak.

-_ 9... _-continuó la computadora-._ 8... no olviden cerrar los ojos... 7... 5..._

_- _¿5? -preguntó N´astarith alarmado-. ¿Qué pasó con el 6?.

- _ Nadie es perfecto_ -respondió el ordenador.

- Ah, encima se hace la chistosa. Qué payasos son Asiant y Eagle -gruñó Kohr.

- _3... 2.. 1... que tengan un buen día._

Todos los villanos apretaron los párpados, se abrazaron entre sí como un conjunto de niños perdidos y finalmente gritaron a voz de coro:

- ¡¡Gracias!!.

Hubo un resplandor de luz y todo acabó. El estudio voló en mil pedazos ante las miradas resignadas de Asiant, Eagle, Julián, Warrior Australis, Tyria y los demás.

- El estudio voló en pedazos -murmuró Asiant.

- No, simplemente siguió con su ciclo natural de vida -intervino Eagle sin emoción en su voz.

- Con ustedes dos las compañías constructoras nunca caerán en bancarrota, ¿o no? -comentó Julián. 

- Al menos nos libramos de los villanos -dijo Australis.

- En eso tienes razón, amiga -convino la Celestial.

- Wow, eso fue mejor que nuestro último concierto en el Tokyo Dome -dijo Yoshiki, mientras Toshi, Pata, Hide y Heath asentían. Los cinco integrantes de X Japan entonces entrelazaron sus brazos y se alejaron, desapareciendo en el lejano horizonte y fusionándose a cada paso que daban con el infinito cielo nocturno... mientras cantaban a viva voz su éxito "Tears".

_"Loneliness, your silent whisper_

_Fills a river of tears through the night_

_Memory, you never let me cry_

_And you, you never said good-bye......_

_DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOOOVEEE!!!"_

- Hmmm... y al final no cantaron "Dahlia" -se lamentó Eagle.

-- Cortes comerciales --

Después de remover los escombros, la policía aprovechó el debilitamiento de los villanos para llevarlos a prisión. Kohr, N´astarith y Sombrío eran escoltados a un camión blindado mientras que a Arlakk, Eron, Kali y Sorlak los subían a otro de menor seguridad.

- ¿A qué horas vas por el pan? -le preguntó Sombrío a la oficial Jenny mientras ésta lo subía al camión-. Al menos dame tu correo electrónico.

- ¿La policía no resuelve nada, eh? -le dijo Kohr a N´astarith.

- Cuestión de enfoque -se defendió el amo de Abbadón.

- Je. Esos idiotas obtuvieron lo que se merecían -dijo Kyristan, mientras se incorporaba dolorosamente-. Eso les enseñará a no estar tomando a mis súbditos sin mi permiso. 

Acto seguido, Kyristan fue esposado y acusado de complicidad por los policias de "Burn up W", los cuales ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de hablar y lo encerraron en otro camión de alta seguridad. En tanto, los oficiales de "You're Under Arrest" colocaron a Sorlak a un costado de Eron y luego cerraron las puertas tras de sí dejando solos a los villanos.

- ¿Te gusta leer, Eron? -le dijo el Khan al científico-. Tengo un libro que habla de los griegos y de como estos gustaban de... 

Eron abrió los ojos enormemente y luego, como poseído por el más terrible terror, comenzó a brincar en su asiento a la vez que gritaba como un verdadero condenado a muerte.

- ¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!!.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!.

- Estúpido -musitó Kali, desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

- Y de los más grandes -agregó Arlakk. 

Una vez que los camiones de la policía arrancaron, Asiant, Eagle y Julián contemplaron el horizonte hasta que estos y los Patlabors desaparecieron por fin. 

- No cabe duda que el mal nunca triunfa pese a todos sus esfuerzos -teorizó Eagle.

- Sí, su propia ambición y falta de trabajo en equipo es la misma semilla que causa su destrucción -filosofó Asiant-. El mal está condenado a perder por su misma definición.

Se hizo un silencio poético...

- O tal vez se deba a mera incompetencia -concluyó Julián.

Los dueños de "El Universo Anime" asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, la astronave Nadesico aterrizó cerca de las ruinas y su capitana, entiéndase Yurika, salió con su tripulación.

- ¡¡Hola, Asiant, Eagle y Julián!! ¡¡Seamos amigos!!.

- Hmmm, era de esperarse un nuevo cliché en esta historia -dijo Eagle.

De repente, otra nave de mucho menor tamaño llegó y descendió frente a las ruinas. Una compuerta se abrió y de ella salió Yashame.

- Hey, qué hay -saludó Eagle al guerrero.

- Hola. Me parece que llegué un poco tarde -dijo Yashame rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Tarde? Bueno, pues sí, un poco, creo -murmuró Asiant mirando los restos del estudio-. Por cierto, Julián, tu reconocimiento te lo entregará Rei Ayanami ya que aún no podemos localizar a Asuka.

- Me doy por bien servido -dijo el escritor de fanfics.

- Bueno. Supongo que eso quiere decir que ahora yo estoy al mando -dijo Yashame pensativo-. Hmmm, veré que hago con esa huelga de Dark Soldiers.

- Ehh, pero en realidad no es responsabilidad tuya, recuerda que tú en realidad eres...

- ¡SÍ, ya sé! -le gritó Yashame a Eagle en un inesperado arranque-, pero... -un halo de misterio lo cubrió-. mi momento aún no ha llegado.

- Yo creo que tú momento ya pasó y si estás acá es porque nos permitimos ciertas incongruencias para hacer todo esto un poco más ameno -le dijo Eagle con los ojos semicerrados ¬_¬

- ¿Ameno? -repitió Asiant-. Nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo amordazados. Al menos Yashame debió haber llegado a tiempo.

- Mejor me voy -respondió Yashame claramente ofendido. Entró a la nave, la encendió, y desapareció entre las nubes.

Pasado el incidente, Asiant, Eagle y Julián se volvieron hacia las desoladas ruinas. Los dueños de "El Universo Anime" vieron que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, ya que el resto del personal ya se había ido a sus casas.

- Uff -suspiró Eagle

- Estoy seguro de que sí le pedimos a Rei Ayanami que reconstruya todo el estudio lo hará sin chistar -murmuró Asiant-. Desafortunadamente no la veo por aquí, así que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

- Mientras más pronto empecemos, mejor -dijo Eagle remangándose la camisa-. Julián, ¿podrías ayudarnos a...?

Pero Julián Soullard ya se encontraba a unos prudentes 20 metros de distancia de ambos escritores. Junto a él se encontraba Rei, que ya le había entregado su placa conmemorativa.

- ¡Fue un gusto estar en el programa! -exclamó Julián, agitando el brazo desde lejos-. ¡Mucha suerte con todo!.

Acto seguido, Julián emprendió una veloz carrera y desapareció en la siguiente esquina.

Una solitaria ráfaga de viento pasó frente a Asiant y Eagle, despeinándolos.

- Sigh... la insoportable levedad del ser... -murmuró Eagle

- Supongo que es nuestro amargo destino -alcanzó a decir Asiant.

- Se tomará su tiempo reconstruir todo esto. Por lo menos dos episodios -calculó Eagle.

- Sí, pero ahora en donde haremos la siguiente entrevista.

- Dudo que alguien quiera prestarnos sus instalaciones ahora -se lamentó Eagle.

- Ay, chicos -dijo Yurika abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo-. ¿Que les parece a bordo de mi nave? No creo que los de Nergal les moleste.

- ¿¿En serio?? ¿¿A bordo de la Nadesico?? -preguntó Eagle, incrédulo.

- ¿Una entrevista en el espacio? -murmuró Asiant en tono pensativo-. Eso sería genial.

- ¡Más que genial! ¡Sería ALUCINANTE! -exclamó Eagle.

- Baka, baka -musitó Ruri, mirándolos desde lejos.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos al espacio exterior! ¡Seremos los próximos turistas especiales! ¡¡Woooww!!

De repente Eagle entró en una especie de trance y empezó a entonar el opening de Digimon Tamers, "The Biggest Dreamer".

- Big ang bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga!!.

- Enloqueció. Eso le pasa por escuchar tanta música de anime -dijo Asiant tratando de darle una explicación a Yurika, quien se había quedado asustada viendo a Eagle hacer su acto público de ridiculez.

- A pesar de todo seguiremos siendo amigos... -murmuró.

- Vaya cosas que se ven -comentó Tyria mientras Warrior Australis sonreía de buena gana.

* * * *

Lejos de ahí, mientras el camión de la policía continuaba su camino hacia la prisión más cercana, N´astarith se volvió hacia Sombrío y Kohr para reconfortarlos.

- Perdimos esta vez, un detalle desagradable, sin duda, pero debemos prepararnos para mañana en la noche.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana en la noche? -preguntó Kohr con aburrimiento.

- Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Kohr... ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!. 

Son N´astarith, son N´astarith y Kooooohrrrr... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- **Julián Soullard** es autor de varios fanfics como: **"Boy meets girls"**, **"Presente, Pasado e Incertidumbre"**, **"Anime Jam"**, **"Galardón al mejor equipo de villanos... de fanfics"**, **"Un lobo solitario en Nerima"** **"Un verdadero demonio en la cancha de básquetbol"** y tiene su página en la siguiente dirección:

****

- **Arlakk** y **Eron** ustedes ya los conocen.

- **Kohr** es un villano del fic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Yasahme** es un personaje del fic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Tyria** es un personaje del fic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Sombrío** es un personaje del fic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Zocrag** es un personaje del fic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Kali** es un personaje del fic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- **Sorlak ** es un personaje del fic **"La Leyenda"** escrito por **Asiant**.

- ** Kyristan** es un villano del fic **"Presente, Pasado e Incertidumbre"** escrito por **Julián Soullard**.

- **Ceti** es un personaje del fic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- ** Mel** es un personaje del fic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Liza** es un personaje del fic **"La Alianza"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- **Yurika Misamaru**, **Jun Aoi**, **Ruri Hoshino**, **Megumi Reinard**, **Ryoko Subaru**, **Hikaru Amano**, **Izumi Maki**, **Haruka Minato** y **Akito Tenkawa** son personajes de la serie **Martian Succesor Nadesico**.

- **Yamcha**, **Krilin** y **Ten-Shin-Han** son personajes de **Dragon Ball Z**.

- **Seiya Kou** es un personaje de **Sailor Moon**.

- **Yoshiki, Toshi, Pata, Hide **y **Heath** son los integrantes del (ahora inexistente) grupo **X Japan** y muy amablemente decidieron no cobrar regalías por su especial aparición (excepto **Hide** aunque no sabemos de qué le sirve si ya está muerto).

- **Lime, Otaru, Cherry, Bloodberry, Gennai **y** Hanagata **son personajes del anime **Saber Marionette J **y su continuación, **Saber Marionette J to X.**

Por último, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a ** Julián Soullard** por haber contribuido en la realización de este fanfic y a **Black Wolf** por su comercial de los perfumes.

- Comentarios sobre este fanfic: leyendas99@hotmail.com o makankosapou@yahoo.com


	10. Side 3

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle

En algún lugar, en algún tiempo... .

Después de recibir la descarga de luz del Time-wave, Cadmio, Eclipse, Eta, Nakago, Misao y Warrior Triangle aparecieron en medio de un bosque. El único problema fue que en vez de materializarse sobre el suelo, lo hicieron en el aire, a escasos metros del piso. Todos lanzaron un grito al momento de precipitarse hacia abajo.

- ¡Quita tu codo de mi cara, mocoso! -exclamó Cadmio dirigiéndose a Nakago.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Este idiota de Hayato me está aplastando el estómago! -protestó Nakago.

- ¿De quién es esta pierna? -preguntó Eclipse.

- ¡Quítate, asqueroso hentai! -exclamó Misao mientras pateaba a Eclipse en la cabeza y le hacía soltar lagrimitas.

- Misao, amor mío, deberías afeitarte -masculló Warrior Triangle mientras tocaba con sus dedos a Eta-. ¡Ah! ¡Tienes la cara cubierta de vellos!.

- Ejem -carraspeó Eta-, esa es mi cara -_-

- Oigan, los chistes lo hago yo -masculló Eclipse mientras se ponía de pie.

- Olvida los chistes, bufón -le espetó Cadmio antes de tomarlo por la ropa-. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que nos hiciste? ¡Tu mugroso aparato nos convirtió en niños y ahora nos trajo a este maldito rincón olvidado por el Creador!.

- Yo he quedado convertido en un pequeño minino -intervino Eta viéndose más pequeño de lo que ya era.

- Vaya, había olvidado lo que era tener 9 o 10 años -dijo Nakago mientras observaba todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con una mezcla de sorpresa y resignación.

- Yo opino que te ves lindo Naki-chan -dijo Misao con estrellitas en los ojos-. Lástima que yo a los 10 años parecía casi un niño -se lamentó, tocando su cabello que ahora lucía sumamente corto.

- Vaya, yo también he vuelto a la tierna infancia -murmuró Warrior Triangle. Entonces, de repente, una llama de determinación ardió en sus ojos-. ¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad para conquistar el verdadero amor de mi Misao-chan! ¡Ahora que soy un niño podré enmendar mi vida!.

Mientras Hayato saltaba como loco de un lado a otro haciendo extrañas poses, Nakago, Cadmio, Misao y los demás lo miraban sintiendo extrañeza. En verdad se veía completamente ridículo.

- Él siempre fue un niño por dentro -comentó Nakago-. Qué triste debe haber sido su vida...

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo -reconoció Cadmio.

- Al menos mi aparato hizo feliz a alguien -musitó Eclipse, frunciendo la mirada.

- Pero no entiendo -dijo Misao de repente, llamando la atención de todos-. ¿Cómo un aparato hecho por este tonto puede habernos convertido en niños y luego habernos enviado a una dimensión desconocida?

- Va más allá de lo que puedo explicar -dijo Nakago.

- En realidad puede haberse debido a un mero hecho de suerte. El discurso que Eclipse lanzó en el debate a favor y en contra del anime me viene a la mente ahora -dijo Eta mientras miraba de reojo al enmascarado, quien se había desentendido momentáneamente del asunto y calculaba la dirección del viento con un dedo humedecido con la punta de su lengua.

- De todas maneras, yo creo que si queremos volver a la normalidad primero tenemos que saber por qué nos ocurrió esta desgracia -Nakago se cruzó de brazos y miró con rabia a Eclipse-. ¡Oye! A ver si nos haces caso y te dejas de payasadas...

- Eh, bueno, la respuesta no es tan sencilla, amigos -explicó Eclipse mientras que Cadmio y el líder de los guerreros de Lambda lo miraban con furia asesina-. Pero ya que me ven de esa manera, trataré de explícaselos -Acto seguido, el Espía Estelar se colocó unas gafas y se puso una bata de científico-. Bien, si multiplicamos la masa por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado tenemos energía, la cual es producto de la desintegración de la materia... .

- ¡ARGHH! ¡¿No puedes enseriarte ni siquiera por este momento?! ¡¡Ahora tengo que volver a ensayar todos los pases de baile que había aprendido, maldición!!

Al ver la reacción tan iracunda de Misao Okita, tanto Cadmio como Nakago se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que la chica sacudiera al espía tanto como deseara. Incluso Eta sintió lástima por el infeliz enmascarado.

- Eso me recuerda a aquella vez en Lambda cuando Misao masacró a Mel y Liza al mismo tiempo porque ellas habían secuestrado a Nakago para... jugar con él...

- Creo que no conviene hacer enfadar a la mocosa -murmuró Cadmio por su lado.

- ¿No es preciosa cuando se enoja? -murmuró Hayato con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Tal vez... -musitó Nakago procurando que nadie lo oyera.

- Eh, bueno, Misao, la verdad es que el Time-wave pudo transpórtanos a cualquier parte del universo y del tiempo -dijo Eclipse mientras la chica lo miraba fieramente, dejando entrever unos afilados dientes.

- ¿¿Ah, sí?? ¡Vaya, gracias por aclarármelo! -dijo Misao en tono sarcástico-. ¡Eres de mucha ayuda! -acto seguido, Misao terminó a Eclipse haciéndole una llave de esas que sólo la Roca puede lograr.

- Menos mal que no aparecimos en el universo de mi Pequeño Pony, entonces... -comentó Nakago.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -inquirió Warrior Triangle.

- Tal vez explorar un poco -propuso Eta-. No logramos nada quedándonos en el mismo lugar.

- Concuerdo con la bola de pelos -opinó Cadmio, cruzándose de brazos-. Tratemos de buscar a alguien que pueda decirnos en qué lugar estamos. No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que no estamos en la Tierra.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros, Nakago divisó lo que parecía ser una máquina de refrescos entre un par de árboles y varios arbustos. Lo curioso era que junto a la máquina de refrescos había un televisor sobre una pequeña mesita.

- Hmmm... indicios de civilización -dijo Nakago-, lo raro es ver dos cosas tan distintas una junto a la otra, y peor, en un lugar como éste.

- ¡Yo quiero uno de fresa! -exclamó Eclipse al tiempo que salía corriendo.

- ¡Y yo uno de cola! -gritó Hayato, siguiendo al enmascarado.

- ¿Una máquina de refrescos? -preguntó Cadmio, alzando una ceja-. Eso indica que hay gente cerca de aquí. Quizás el estúpido aparato de Eclipse sólo nos transporto fuera del estudio.

- Bueno, no sé -dijo Eta extrañado al igual que Nakago-. Eso se ve medio raro.

Eclipse se acercó a la máquina e introdujo una moneda, luego presionó uno de los botones y espero. Nada ocurrió. Desesperado y creyendo que el armatoste se había tragado su moneda, comenzó a patear la base en espera de que la lata cayera de un momento a otro.

- Uuhhh, no creo que esa sea buena idea -dijo Nakago. - Siempre pasa algo malo cuando uno hace eso.

Entonces, el enmascarado se hinco en cuclillas y se asomó por la rendija de la máquina. De repente, cayó de espaldas al suelo y comenzó a gatear hacia atrás mientras abría la boca para dejar escapar un grito de horror.

- ¡¡Agghhh!! ¡Esa máquina está llena de unas cosas verdes con ojos saltones!.

- ¿Serán sapos? -comentó Nakago.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Protégeme, Naki-chan!! -gritó Misao abrazándose de su amado (la chica aprovecha cualquier tonta oportunidad para hacer eso).

- ¡Miren! ¿Qué son esas cosas? -exclamó Hayato mientras unos extraños seres parecidos a las babosas, aunque de mayor tamaño, salían de la máquina de refrescos en grandes cantidades. Las criaturas comenzaron a arrastrarse por el suelo a gran velocidad sin prestar la menor atención a Nakago y los otros. Parecía como si estuvieran huyendo de algún peligro.

- Demonios, son viscosos y asquerosos -dijo Eta apartándose del camino, pues varios de los bichos lo estaban rozando al pasar.

- Me importan un pepino esos animalejos -gruñó Cadmio con enfado-. Lo único que quiero es regresar al estudio y luego volver a la normalidad cuanto antes. ¡¡Qué no hay nadie en este maldito lugar que nos pueda decir en dónde estamos!!.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos -dijo una de las criaturas-. Pero antes de eso, quiero una cita con esa linda chica de cabello azul y lindas facciones.

- Anda la osa -murmuró Eclipse con asombro-. Una babosa que habla.

- ¿Una cita? Vaya, ¿qué opinas, Misao? -preguntó Nakago. - Sólo aguanta una media hora con este engendro y...

- ¡¡¡Eeehhh!!! ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Yo no quiero tocar a esa cosa!! -chilló Misao bastante asustada.

- ¡Olvídalo, sucia babosa! ¡Nadie tocará a mi hermosa Misao-chan! -exclamó Hayato, colocándose frente a Misao para defenderla-. Esta chica tiene un caballero andante que siempre la protegerá contra los peores villanos. Lucharé en la playa, lucharé en las calles, venceré, sobreviviré... .

- Bueh. Un poco más y se pone a cantar "Adelante, Maestro Pokémon" -dijo Eta despectivamente.

- No soy una babosa, sino un digimon y estamos en el Digimundo -les informó la extraña criatura con algo de malestar-. Soy un Numemon.

- ¿Digimundo? Recuerdo algo de eso... ¡Ah, claro! ¡¡De ahí venían esa niña del sombrero y el niño de la laptop!!

- Mimi y ... ese niño de cabellos parados, nunca me acordé de su nombre -dijo Eta.

- Creo que se llamaba Bill Gate, ¿o era Izzy? -murmuró Eclipse mientras Eta exhalaba un profundo suspiro de resignación. 

- ¡Como sea! -gritó el gato sumamente enfadado-. Mejor sigamos explorando, estos Nume-como-se-llamen sólo nos hicieron perder el tiempo.

- Pues sí yo fuera alguno de ustedes, huiría lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué, pequeña babosa? -le preguntó Eclipse.

El Numemon frunció las cejas. Aquel enmascarado había vuelto a llamarlo "babosa".

- ¡Dije que soy un digimon!.

- No te gastes, Numemon, él te seguirá llamando como a él le plazca -Eta lanzó un suspiro-. ¿Y por qué debemos huir precisamente?

- Deben huir porque un malvado virus conocido como Sircamm está destruyendo la Internet junto con todo su contenido. Muchos han luchado contra él y han perecido en el intento. Sircamm es un ser de grandes poderes y ha inutilizado las computadoras de muchas personas.

- En lo personal pienso que el virus bolita es el peor -dijo Misao rascándose la cabeza.

- Interesante historia, pero no me interesa, Numemon -dijo Cadmio antes de darse la vuelta-. Ahora dinos cómo salir de aquí.

- Sí, empieza a darme mala espina este lugar -Nakago vio de reojo a la máquina de refrescos y al televisor-. Nada parece tener mucho sentido.

- Nuestra última esperanza es que un héroe decida derrotar a Sircamm -comentó el Numemon sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Nakago-. Ustedes parecen grandes héroes, ¿por qué no nos ayudan a luchar contra él?. Sí lo hacen, nosotros podríamos ayudarlos.

Cadmio, Nakago, Eclipse, Eta, Hayato y Misao se miraron los unos a los otros con desgano. A pesar de que, a excepción de Hayato, todos habían participado en batallas contra algunos de los más poderosos villanos de los fanfics, ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a ir a pelear con el tal Sircamm.

- Lo siento, creo que pasamos... sobre todo yo, no puedo rebajar mi nivel de haber derrotado al poderoso Kohr a derrotar a un tal Sir Cam... -intervino Nakago.

- Nakago tiene razón, por el momento tenemos nuestros propios problemas -sentenció Cadmio en forma tajante-. No hemos venido hasta aquí para luchar contra los virus de computadora.

- Yo sólo pelearé por mi Misao -declaró Hayato, acercándose a la susodicha.

- Y yo pelearé contigo hasta matarte si no dejas de pegarte tanto -Misao tomó el brazo de Nakago y se acercó a él aún más.

- Anda la osa, jamás me habían pedido que peleara contra un virus de computadora -murmuró Eclipse emocionado con la idea-. ¿Por qué no mejor te consigues la última versión de Mcafee?. Claro que también está el Norton o el antivirus que tiene un panda en la caja.

- En todo caso podríamos intentar con un simple algoritmo que lo engañe y despiste -teorizó Eta-. Pero claro, para eso tendría que tener alguna computadora portátil y aquí no hay ninguna...

- ¡¿Crees que sí fuera tan fácil derrotar a Sircamm no lo hubiéramos intentado ya?!.

- Pero es que su nombre tampoco inspira mucho respeto -dijo Misao.

- Bueno, ahora no sé qué hacer... -dijo Nakago pensativo-. Este renacuajo se ve desesperado.

- ¿De verdad es tan poderoso ese tal Sircamm? -preguntó Cadmio, que por primera vez parecía mostrar algo de interés en tema-. ¿Pues qué clase de poderes tiene?.

- Sircamm es un ser de grandes poderes y habilidades fuera de serie -declaró el Numemon-. Dicen que él solo fue capaz de humillar a todos los héroes de la Marvel y la DC, ya con eso les digo todo.

Al instante, todos intercambiaron miradas. Sí aquel misterioso villano había sido capaz de barrer el suelo con héroes de la talla de Superman, la Mujer Maravilla, Spiderman, Jim Lombriz o los Cuatro Fantásticos, entonces estaba claro que no se trataba de un sujeto ordinario. Sin duda debía ser alguna clase de semidiós que había bajado de los cielos a darle un escarmiento a los mortales.

- En la torre, amigos -murmuró Eclipse algo preocupado-. Si ese maloso logró vencer a tantos héroes, mejor ni le entramos. Capaz que desquita toda su ira con nosotros y no queda ni nuestro recuerdo.

- Pues no sé ustedes pero a mí ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo -Nakago levantó un puño entusiastamente.

- ¿Qué, a ti ya te dio el complejo de Goku? -inquirió Eta alzando una ceja-. Mejor te vas olvidando de tantas peleas inútiles si no quieres terminar igual de tarado que ese saiya-jin.

- Pero de todas maneras, yo creo que tarde o temprano lo vamos a encontrar y entonces tendremos que luchar contra él -dijo Misao.

- Misao tiene la razón -dijo Hayato tontamente.

- Ah, que se me hace que le tienen miedo a Sircamm -dijo el Numemon, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Miedo? Ja, Ja, Ja -se burló Eclipse-. Babosa, ¿acaso no sabes quienes somos? Nosotros hemos peleado con verdaderos villanos que te harían estremecerte con solo oír sus nombres. Además, sí esto no fuera suficiente, también nos dedicamos a entrevistar autores de fanfics, lo cual es todavía más peligroso.

- Si lo sabré yo -dijo Eta-. Tener que aguantar cada capítulo todas tus tonterías.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Palanqueta? -preguntó Eclipse a Eta-. Últimamente andas de muy malhumor. Para mí que necesitas novia cuanto antes.

- ¿Entrevistan a autores de fanfics? -repitió el Numemon con algo de incredulidad y temor-. Entonces ustedes son... ¡los niños elegidos!.

Al escuchar dicha declaración, Nakago y Misao por poco se van de espaldas.

- ¡¡Ah, no!! -protestó Nakago-. Yo ya tengo más que suficiente con saber que soy una reencarnación de un guerrero que vivió hace miles de años en un planeta muy lejano y que estoy atado a una obligación que no pedí... Lo que más ansío es una vida normal... Respirar aire puro, tener novia, disfrutar momentos de solaz con mis amigos y familiares... -una luz iluminó a Nakago mientras pronunciaba aquel dramático discurso existencial. Mientras tanto, los demás lo veían con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza.

- Je, je, lo que Naki-chan quiere decir es que ya tenemos suficientes obligaciones como para encima encargarnos de ser digi-destinados -intervino Misao-. Además ni siquiera tenemos compañeros digimon, lo más cercano es este gato que ves aquí con nosotros y que se llama Eta.

El Numemon, por su parte, vio a Eta de arriba a abajo.

- Hmmm, está un poco desnutrido, pero yo creo que podría librar una que otra batalla. ¿Puedes digievolucionar, al menos? -preguntó el Numemon. Eta, por su parte, le metió un buen zarpazo en el rostro (o lo más cercano a un rostro que un Numemon tenga) que hizo salir volando al digimon por los aires hasta estrellarlo con un árbol cercano.

- Ni soy un digimon o un pokémon, mucho menos un medabot o una carta Clow -protestó Eta, claramente ofendido-. Soy un simple gato y soy el segundo al mando en el planeta Lambda.

- Con razón valió gorro el planeta Lambda -farfulló Cadmio a su vez-. Eso me recordó la vez en que Caligula nombró cónsul a su caballo.

- ¿De verdad eras el número dos del planeta Lambda, Neta? -inquirió Eclipse con un brillo de interés en su mirada.

- ¡Claro! Es más, no sólo del planeta Lambda sino de toda la Alianza.

- Que curioso -repuso el enmascarado tras un instante de reflexión-. Siempre creí que eras un Meowthtwo.

- ¬_¬... ¡¡eso es para despistar al público, ignorante!! -exclamó Eta-. ¡¡Yo no soy un Meowthtwo!!

- Ok, como sea... auch... -musitó el Numemon incorporándose trabajosamente después del castigo recibido-. Tal vez ustedes no tengan ni idea pero yo les aseguro que ustedes son los niños elegidos.

- Momento, aquí los únicos mocosos son Nakago y Misao -protestó Cadmio-. Yo quizás tenga apariencia de niño, pero en realidad tengo veintitantos años. En cuanto a este tal Hayato, pues debe tener la misma edad que Nakago

- En realidad es un par de meses mayor... ¿o menor? Bah, a quién le importa -dijo Misao.

- Misao tiene toda la razón -volvió a decir Hayato.

- Y a propósito, ¿cómo fue que tú viniste a parar con nosotros? -dijo Nakago viendo al patético de Hayato-. Sólo estorbas.

- ¿Envidia o coraje? -se defendió Hayato.

- De todas maneras, tú también estás incluido en esto de los niños elegidos, lo quieras o no -dijo Misao dirigiéndose a Cadmio, sumamente enfadada por la indiferencia de éste ante la situación.

- Mira, escuincla boba -dijo Cadmio, mirando a Misao duramente-. ¿Por qué no mejor guardas silencio?.

- ¿Pero tengo o no tengo razón? -gruñó la chica (niña, en este caso)-. Ahora eres un niño igual que nosotros, y por si no te diste cuenta, soy más alta que tú.

Cadmio se mordió el labio inferior, furioso ante aquella declaración.

- Tal vez tenga cuerpo de infante, pero yo soy un hombre.

- ¡Ya! Basta... -reclamó Eta, ya harto de tantos desvaríos-. ¿Por qué mejor tú, cosa verde, no nos explicas este asunto de que ellos son los niños elegidos?

- Sí, la leyenda dice que un grupo de niños venidos desde el mundo místico salvará al Digimundo -explicó el Numemon con las manos entrelazadas-. Y sí ustedes hacen cosas tan arriesgadas como las que dicen, entonces ustedes son nuestros salvadores.

- ¿Mundo místico? -repitió Eclipse, quien ya estaba empezando a creer que el Numemon estaba delirando-. Chispas, esta babosa ya está desvariando seriamente. Para mí que se le cruzaron los cables y está enredando las cosas.

- Yo me conformo con hacer lo que sea con tal de volver a la normalidad -dijo Misao.

- Claro, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser vencer a ese tal Sir Cam? -Nakago lucía muy envalentonado-. Busquémoslo, pateemos su trasero y luego larguémonos de aquí.

- En realidad la situación es más complicada de lo que parece -declaró Ryo Urawa, quien misteriosamente salió de entre los arbustos-. Vaya, veo que todos se convirtieron en niños.

- ¡¡Ehh! ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde saliste? -preguntó Nakago casi gritando.

- Cierto, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -preguntó Cadmio, igual de extrañado que Nakago.

- Bueno -tartamudeó Ryo, tomándose la nuca mientras hablaba-. Hace poco los patrones se enteraron que ese tal Sircamm había secuestrado a Asuka y quise venir a rescatarla para demostrar mi valor.

- ¿¿Secuestrado a Asuka?? -Misao lucía bastante extrañada-. ¿Pues cómo un virus de computadora puede haber capturado a alguien del mundo real?.

- Y además qué valor puedes tener tú... -murmuró Nakago con desprecio. Ryo Urawa, por su parte, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el líder de los guerreros de Lambda.

- ¿¿Ehh?? ¿¿qué fue lo que dijiste??... no te oí, mocoso elegido -Ryo sonrió burlonamente-. Por si no te diste cuenta ahora soy más grande y más fuerte que tú.

- ¿Y qué con eso? -sonrió Nakago de vuelta, de la misma manera que Ryo-. Al menos Ami no sale conmigo por lástima sino porque de verdad le gusto.

Ryo, enfurecido por aquellas palabras, tomó a Nakago del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos. Nakago entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás no había sido algo muy prudente provocar a Ryo de aquella manera, dada la situación.

- Ehhh... je, je, je... Ryo... recuerda que tú y yo somos amigos, ¿eh? Sabes que todo es en broma... -rió Nakago nerviosamente-. Acuérdate de cómo me cediste a Ami tan caballerosa y deportivamente en el episodio 14 de La Alianza...

- Ese era un guión escrito que tenía que seguir -rió Ryo mientras un aura maligna lo cubría y sus dientes se mostraban afilados-. Finalmente ha llegado el momento de mi venganza...

- ¡¡Suelta a mi Naki-chan, tonto!! -Misao se abalanzó sobre Ryo tratando de darle una andanada de golpes, pero lo único que se limitó a hacer éste fue contenerla en su sitio, poniendo su pie derecho sobre su cabeza para evitar que avance.

- Anda la osa -murmuró Eclipse con preocupación-. Ahora que somos niños, Ryo va a convertir a Nagasaki en jalea de pavo. 

Eta, por su parte, se volvió para ver a Cadmio y Hayato.

- Saben qué, sería GENIAL si los ayudaran de alguna manera.

- Sí Nakago no puede salir de esta él solo, entonces no es un verdadero guerrero y merece ser apaleado -sentenció Cadmio serio como un juez.

- No pensarás que yo voy a defender a Nakago -lo secundó Hayato.

- ¿Y no te importa que tu amiga Misao trate de defenderlo? -preguntó Eclipse de repente.

- Ehhh... tienes razón -dijo Hayato rascándose la cabeza-. Pero mientras no la golpee creo que está bien, además sólo lo interrumpiría en su labor de terminar con ese infeliz que me quitó a mi Misao-chan.

- Por favor, niños elegidos -intervino el Numemon de quien todos ya se habían olvidado-. Sería bueno que dejaran todas sus diferencias a un lado al menos por ahora. Tenemos un enemigo común al cual vencer.

Eclipse se rascó la cabeza.

- Es verdad -convino el espía-. Tenemos que derrotar al virus de computadora.

- No veo que tenga que ver Nakago con eso -dijo Cadmio-. Yo sólo soy capaz de derrotar a ese Sircamm con una mano atada a la espalda. No necesitamos a Nakago para eso.

- ¿Cómo que qué importa? ¡Él es su amigo, ¿no?! -estalló el Numemon-. ¡Además es un niño elegido y no nos conviene que muera!

- La babosa tiene razón -dijo Eclipse, mirando como Ryo continuaba sacudiendo al héroe del fic "La Alianza"-. Tenemos que ayudar a Nakago y... -Los ojos del Espía Estelar se clavaron en el televisor que estaba a un lado de la máquina de refrescos y luego consultó su reloj-... aunque, bueno, Ryo quizás sólo está jugando un poco con Nagasaki. Ahora sí no les molesta voy a ver mi programa favorito.

- Grr... Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas en un momento como este. Es obvio que Ryo no está jugando simplemente como tú piensas -dijo Eta, mientras veía como el rostro de Nakago empezaba a cambiar a muchos y diversos colores.

- Así es, Beta, este artefacto se llama televisión -repuso Eclipse totalmente ajeno a lo que el gato le decía.

El espía enmascarado se dirigió hacia el televisor y lo encendió, presionando el interruptor. Empezó a girar la perilla para cambiar de canal (es un modelo de TV muy antiguo el que está en el digimundo), y súbitamente encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Anda la osa! -exclamó Eclipse alegremente-. ¡Dibujos animados!.

Sin embargo, y en lo más entretenido del asunto, la pantalla del televisor se oscureció repentinamente. De un segundo a otro, empezó a brillar y a emitir una serie de rayos de luz.

- ¡Diantres! La televisión está fallando. Me preguntó sí habrá algún técnico por estos lugares.

- Dudo mucho que haya servicio técnico en un lugar como este -murmuró Eta mientras movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Mamá, eso parece un poltergeist... -Hayato se escondió detrás de un árbol, asustado.

- ¿Acaso se tratará de Sircamm? -murmuró Cadmio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los rayos de luz cesaron, pero la pantalla seguía brillando. Poco después, algo empezó a salir de dentro del televisor, algo que parecía ser el ala de algún tipo de ave.

- ¡Cruz, cruz! -exclamó Eclipse-. ¡Que se vaya el poltergeist y que venga Jesús!.

Cadmio alzó ambas cejas con escepticismo. 

- ¿Pero qué diablos es eso?.

- Mamá, mamá... el monstruo me come... -empezó a sollozar Hayato, agazapado cual niño llorón y cubriéndose la cabeza.

- Se nota que no has cambiado nada desde aquellas épocas en que entrenabas en Lambda -dijo Eta.

Finalmente, la extraña criatura salió por completo... y si ya nuestros amigos se habían quedado sorprendidos con la apariencia del Numemon, lo que ahora estaban viendo sobrepasaba todo rango de ridiculez. Se trataba de una especie de pollo, con una vincha negra en la cabeza y una capa azul. Sobre su pecho se mostraba un símbolo que era el de una grande "C" de color amarillo... además, usaba un par de gafas oscuras.

- ¡¡Es Súper Gallina! -dijo Eclipse en voz alta-. Seguramente vino a realizar una buena acción con el objeto de obtener algunas perlas que luego usará para convertirse en la súper heroína que ella quiera.

- ¡Esa es Súper Cerdita, inútil! -le gritó Cadmio a Eclipse.

- Yo sinceramente no encuentro dentro de mí palabras para decir -balbuceó Eta.

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡Es el maligno pollo de otra dimensión!! -exclamó Hayato aterrorizado, al mismo tiempo que una mancha oscura aparecía en la entrepierna de sus pantalones.

- De repente es una de las cartas Clow que llegó por accidente -teorizó Eclipse, dando un paso atrás-. Espero que Sakura y sus amigos no se vayan a tardar.

- ¡¡Yo soy Chickenmon!! -anunció el extraño pajarraco-. ¡Vine porque presentí el peligro! ¡Alguien está lastimando a mi camarada y no lo voy a permitir!

Chickenmon hizo un rápido reconocimiento de la situación, observando hacia todos lados. Repentinamente divisó a Ryo estrangulando a Nakago, y supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡No temas, camarada! ¡Voy al rescate! ¡Y los demás, háganse a un lado... déjenmelo todo a mí!

- Genial -resopló Cadmio, alzando los ojos al cielo-. Como sí no tuviéramos suficiente con todo, encima llega una gallina parlante.

Chickenmon, haciendo su capa azul a un lado con su ala, emprendió el vuelo hacia la cabeza de Ryo. Acto seguido, se posó sobre ella con sus afiladas garras, las cuales lastimaron la frente del muchacho, quien se vio obligado a soltar a Nakago. Éste cayó sobre Misao y ambos quedaron adoloridos y agotados.

- ¿Te atreves a lastimar a un niño indefenso, ehh? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien a quien puedas enfrentar? -exclamó Chickenmon mientras picoteaba la cabeza de Ryo.

- ¡Ay, ay! -exclamó Ryo, tratando de sacudirse al pollo de encima suyo-. ¡No, no! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con aquel episodio en que me cercenaron la cabeza!

- ¿Habla del episodio donde desperté mi verdadero poder? -preguntó Eclipse a Cadmio, quien le lanzó una mirada hostil.

- En realidad te desmayaste -le recordó el Caballero Celestial-. Vaya, esa gallina no resultó tan inútil, aunque eso de Chickenmon... .

Nakago, tras haber tomado algo de aire con sumo alivio, se incorporó y ayudó a levantarse a Misao. Ambos voltearon y vieron a un pollo picoteando la cabeza de Ryo. La clásica gota de sudor apareció en sus frentes.

- Eta, ¿qué...

- No preguntes -murmuró el gato-. Hey, un momento. Tal vez el Numemon pueda decirnos algo.

- Si mal no recuerdo -empezó el Numemon-. Chickenmon es un digimon del tipo... ridículo, y pesa 20 kilobytes, más 2048 bytes defectuosos que equivalen a aquel horrible atuendo que trae puesto. Su técnica especial es desconocida, pero se dice que tiene un gran poder.

- ¿Esa cosa tiene poder? -murmuró Cadmio para luego soltar una risotada-. No me hagas reír, por favor.

- 20 kilobytes, más 2048 bytes defectuosos -repitió Eclipse, acariciándose la barbilla-. Me pregunto sí también puede digi-evolucionar.

- ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Mamá, no me dejes!! ¡¡No quiero quedarme solo con el cuco!! -gritaba Hayato como desquiciado, todavía detrás del árbol. Nakago, harto de él, lo arrastró hacia la escena del combate.

- Por si no te diste cuenta, zoquete, ese pollo nos está ayudando.

- Oye, algo apesta -dijo Misao, y vio los pantalones sucios de Hayato-. Ahh, debí de suponerlo...

De una u otra manera Ryo logró finalmente deshacerse del pollo y sus picotazos. Ambos contrincantes quedaron frente a frente.

- No sé qué demonios seas tú, pero es obvio que eres un obstáculo entre mi amada Ami y yo -dijo Ryo con voz amenazante-. Ahora es mi turno.

- No lo creo así. Vine para proteger a mi camarada y lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que dar mi vida.

Un aura empezó a emanar de Chickenmon. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y empezó a realizar unos movimientos con sus alas. Movimientos que por cierto a Nakago, Misao y Eta se les hicieron bastante familiares.

- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Eta-. Esos son los movimientos que Nakago hace para realizar su técnica, _ Blue Expansive Wings_.

- Increíble. Hasta un pollo conoce mi técnica -murmuró Nakago desalentado.

Cadmio dirigió una mirada impasible a Nakago.

- En realidad cualquiera puede imitar una técnica tan simple como esa.

- Es cierto -concordó Eclipse-. Incluso yo estoy preparando mi propia versión.

Una vez que Chickenmon hubo terminado con los movimientos, se preparó para lanzar el ataque.

- Kentucky... Hot... Wings!!!

La técnica fue usada con un nombre ligeramente distinto para evitar demandas por derechos de autor, claro está (el problema legal ahora va a ser con KFC). El ataque de ambas elipses de energía se dirigió velozmente hacia el pobre de Ryo Urawa, quien no atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse parado y recibir ambas elipses de lleno. La mitad de su cuerpo salió volando hacia el horizonte, mientras que sus piernas se quedaban paradas en su sitio.

- Guácala -dijo Misao apartando la mirada.

- Je, no lo hizo tan mal. Claro, mi técnica tenía que ser -presumió Nakago.

- ¿Kentucky Hot Wings? -murmuró Cadmio claramente contrariado-. Eso parece nombre de un platillo. A ver sí no resulta que el coronel Sanders entrenó a ese pollo.

- Bravo, Gallinamon -aplaudió Eclipse, emocionado.

Eta, entre tanto que los demás comentaban la pelea, se acercó hacia Chickenmon.

- Oye... ¿por casualidad no nos hemos visto antes? -le preguntó el gato-. Que se me hace que nosotros de una u otra manera te conocimos en Lambda pero no nos acordamos.

- No sé -respondió Chickenmon-. ¿Qué es Lambda, además?... bueno, no importa -Seguidamente el pollo se acercó volando hacia Nakago y lo rodeó con sus alas. El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que recibirlo en sus brazos.

- Ehhh... disculpa, pero...

- ¡Camarada! ¡¡Finalmente tú y yo estamos juntos!! Estaba esperando este momento desde que era un digihuevo -anunció Chickenmon alegremente.

- Ese pollo me da mala espina -dijo Cadmio en voz baja-. Menos mal que eligió a Nakago como camarada.

- Eso del huevo me hizo recordar una de las mayores dudas existenciales del universo, ¿qué fue primero, la gallina o el huevo? -reflexionó Eclipse por su parte.

- Ven, yo les dije que ustedes eran los niños elegidos -dijo el Numemon orgullosamente.

- Se le ve un pajarraco bastante simpático -dijo Misao mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, Chickenmon al sentir el contacto de aquella mano extraña, le lanzó un picotazo.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó Misao sobándose.

- Yo sólo permito que mi camarada me toque -Chickenmon tenía un cierto fuego en la mirada que hizo retroceder a Misao.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era amigable...

- He escuchado de amistades absorbentes, pero esto es ridículo -declaró Cadmio observando a Chikenmon-. Ese pollo parece una novia celosa.

- Déjalo, a mí puedes acariciarme todo lo que quieras -Hayato se acercó a Misao pero ésta, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, lo noqueó de un golpe en plena nariz.

- Bueno... sea como sea es un gusto contar con algo más de ayuda -dijo Eta, aunque no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

- Bien dicho, Seal -dijo Eclipse-. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Súper Pollo lograremos vencer a Sircamm. 

- En fin -suspiró Cadmio para luego volverse hacia el Numemon-. Dinos qué tenemos que hacer para encontrar a ese tal Sircamm.

- ¡Así que finalmente se deciden! -dijo el Numemon-. Está bien, pero les advierto que... el camino es largo y difícil y deberán enfrentar una gran cantidad de pruebas. Es una búsqueda que les exigirá el máximo de sus capacidades físicas e intelectuales. Además, deben mostrar una disposición al trabajo en equipo y pase lo que pase, no permitan que el desaliento, el desánimo y mucho menos la desesperanza se apoderen de ustedes. Sólo así su esfuerzo, valor y determinación se verán recompensados y podrán asir firmemente la antorcha de la victoria.

- No me digas... -dijo Nakago con rostro de aburrimiento, harto de escuchar siempre el mismo rollo.

- Te advierto que me estoy cansando, especie de gusano -declaró Cadmio, mirando fijamente al pequeño Numemon-. Dinos en dónde está Sircamm.

- ¡Aburrido! -gritó Eclipse, burlándose de las palabras del Numemon.

- Vamos, veamos qué tiene que decirnos -los calmó Eta.

- Lo que sea por Misao-chan -intervino Hayato, quien ya empezaba a caer pesado (sobre todo a Misao).

- ¡Está bien! -exclamó Chickenmon con mucho entusiasmo-. Ya quiero tener mi primera aventura con mi camarada.

- De acuerdo... les diré lo que tienen que hacer -un halo de misterio cubrió al Numemon-. Primero que nada, deberán ir a lo alto de aquellas montañas, más conocidas como los Nevados de la Perdición. El que entre ahí, pierda toda esperanza de salir con vida... Tras eso, encontrarán a tres poderosos y legendarios digimon del tipo Antivirus, conocidos como WarMcafeedramon, MetalHackermon y AtlurPC-cillinmon. Ellos no se dignarán a bajar al mundo del común de los digimon, pero si logran pasar una serie de 4 pruebas que ellos les impondrán (conocidas como las pruebas de la Amistad, Valor, Confianza y Honestidad), podrán convertirse en discípulos suyos y aprender la legendaria súper-técnica secreta de la HiperVacuna, con la cual serán capaces de vencer a Sircamm. Una vez que regresen de su entrenamiento, es muy probable que tengan que cruzar por el Bosque de las Sombras y el Desengaño, en donde seguramente encontrarán a SuperWyvernmon, un megadigimon poseedor de tres cabezas, y para derrotarlo deberán conseguir el agua ultrasagrada de la Laguna de las Vicisitudes...

- Y qué tal si mejor nos vamos por ahí -señaló Misao hacia un camino que tenía un letrero con la leyenda "Por aquí se va a la guarida secreta de Sircamm, sean bienvenidos". Absolutamente todos se fueron de espaldas.

- Este mundo sí que es extraño -murmuró Eclipse.

- ¿Así que había otro camino después de todo, eh? -farfulló Cadmio, lanzando una mirada amenazante hacia el Numemon.

- Ehhh, ¡sí, sí!, esa iba a ser mi otra opción -se disculpó el Numemon sobándose la nuca, algo avergonzado.

- Mejor veámonos de una vez -propuso Nakago, con Chickenmon sobre su hombro.

- Vaya, pero que gallina tan confianzuda -murmuró Cadmio entre dientes.

- Así es como deben comportarse los verdaderos camaradas -dijo Eclipse. Acto seguido, volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Eta y se palpó el hombro-. Ven, Neta, tú también puedes subirte aquí.

- ¿Eh? Estás loco si quieres que vaya sobre tu hombro. Yo no soy tu compañero digimon ni nada que se le parezca -protestó Eta.

- Pero sí tú dijiste que eras un pokémon -le recordó el enmascarado.

- Ya hablaremos sobre eso cuando regresemos -gruñó Eta.

Así, el grupo de héroes, con Nakago, Cadmio y Chickenmon a la cabeza y Eclipse, Eta, Misao y Hayato siguiéndolos de cerca, emprendieron aquella nueva aventura en busca de Sircamm y el regreso a la normalidad (y a las entrevistas de siempre).

- Ahhh... Ahí va todo un grupo de verdaderos héroes. Me inspiran más confianza que ese pesado de Taichi -dijo el Numemon, pensativo.

****

Mientras nuestros héroes avanzaban por el camino que Misao había descubierto (ahorrándoles el viajecito a los Nevados de la Perdición), Nakago divisó a cinco infantes prepubertos que se dirigían hacia ellos desde el otro lado del camino. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, Yolei, Iori y Hikari, los nuevos niños elegidos de la serie Digimon Adventures 02.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó Daisuke.

- Eso íbamos a preguntar nosotros -dijo Nakago. - Somos un grupo de héroes de otra dimensión.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Ken, que traía entre sus manos a Wormmon-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso también son niños elegidos?.

Cadmio miró a Eclipse por un segundo antes de responder.

- Ni que el Creador lo mande, mocoso. Tal vez este chiquillo llamado Nakago con el pollo sobre el hombro lo sea, pero al menos yo no estoy metido en eso. Nosotros estamos aquí para derrotar a Sircamm y así poder ganarnos el boleto de regreso a nuestra dimensión. Yo soy Cadmio, ella es la "arrastrada" de Misao, él es el "arrastrado" de Hayato, aquel es la "bola de pelos" llamada Eta y este de aquí lado es el "idiota enmascarado". Ah, y claro, este pollo con capa y lentes dice llamarse Chickenmon.

- Saludos colegas -dijo Chickenmon extendiendo un ala en forma de saludo. Wormmon, Patamon, Armadimon, Tailmon, V-mon y Hawkmon devolvieron el saludo.

- Qué grosero -se quejó Misao-. Yo no soy ninguna arrastrada.

- Yo sí, yo sí, arrastrado por tu amor -babeó Hayato mientras observaba a Misao. Tanto sus compañeros de viaje como los niños elegidos y los digimon lo vieron con suma lástima.

- A que Cadmio -sonrió Eclipse-. Se confundió con mi nombre. Yo no me llamo "idiota enmascarado", sino Eclipse.

- Mejor que la verdad le permanezca oculta -le murmuró Eta a Nakago.

- Ah, yo soy Daisuke y...

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, Hayato lo sujetó rápidamente por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas. La cara de Daisuke cambió a un color morado rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡Pequeño demonio, por tu culpa Taichi dejó de ser el protagonista!!! ¡¡¡Ese chico tenía posibilidades en el Anime Grand Prix!!!.

- Oye, le estás haciendo daño -dijo Ken, sujetando uno de los brazos de Hayato.

- Ah, deja que se diviertan un poco -murmuró Hikari a la vez que Tailmon asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Divertirse? ¡Lo está ahogando!... a mí hace un rato casi me matan de la misma manera -intervino Nakago.

- Bueno, es que se ven muy tiernos así -respondió Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras que V-mon trataba de salvar a su camarada, entiéndase Daisuke, Yolei se dirigió a Misao para hablarle. Hawkmon, Patamon y Tailmon se congregaron alrededor de las dos chicas.

- Nosotros también vamos a derrotar a Sircamm ya que nos dijeron que quiere conquistar la Internet y por ende el Digimundo.

- ¿Ah sí? Me imagino que seguramente vienen de los Nevados de la Perdición, en donde se encuentran tres poderosos y legendarios digimon del tipo Antivirus...

- No, no -dijo Hawkmon-. Venimos del restaurante de Digitamamon y luego encontramos un letrero que nos señalaba el sitio de la guarida secreta de Sircamm.

- Ahhh... bueno -dijo Misao-. De todas maneras creo que podríamos unir fuerzas.

- ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! -exclamó Yolei alegremente-. En ese caso vamos todos juntos a derrotarlo.

- Bingo -murmuró Eta-. Esta niña está mal de la cabeza.

- Yo hubiera preferido la compañía de Takato, Henry, Rika, Terriermon, Renamon, etc. etc. -comentó Eclipse a Nakago-. O en su defecto a "Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon".

- No alucines -dijo Nakago. - Seguramente Guilmon se hubiera puesto a cantar estupideces como "los maderos de San Juan, piden pan, no les dan..."

- "... les dan un hueso que se les atora en el mero pescuezo" -canturreó Eclipse mientras Nakago y Cadmio lo miraban feo.

- Bien, con la ayuda de todos venceremos a Sircamm -anunció Takeru, emocionado con la idea-. Ahora nadie podrá detenernos.

- ¡No tan rápido! -exclamó una voz que provenía de lo alto de un árbol-. Yo también iré con ustedes.

Al levantar la mirada, todos vieron a una adolescente vestida con un traje de colores brillantes, minifalda y dos alas blancas en su espalda. La heroína llevaba un báculo de tamaño mediano e iba acompañada por cuatro personas.

- ¡¡Es Sailor Moon!! -gritó Eclipse.

- ¡No, para mí que es Magical Doremi! -refutó Hayato.

- Ciertamente esa niña tiene un aire a Minky Momo -dijo Eta.

- ¿¿Prima?? -dijo Nakago incrédulo-. Vaya, te cortaste el cabello, y supongo que esas alas te convierten ahora en Eternal Sailor Moon.

- ¡No soy Sailor Moon, torpe! -dijo la heroína, mostrándose muy enfada por la confusión-. ¡Soy Corrector Yui! ¿Por qué me tienen que confundir con esa?.

- Será porque te vistes de forma parecida -dijo Cadmio, mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo-. ¿Corrector Yui? ¿Y quiénes son los que te acompañan?.

- Yo soy Control, uno de los ocho programas de software del profesor Inukai -sonrió el Corrector mientras su perfecta dentadura brillaba-. Y soy un héroe.

- Yo soy I.R. -dijo una extraña criatura que todos identificaron como alguna clase de mapache virtual-. Soy el instalador.

- Ay, yo soy Rescue -murmuró una enfermera rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un hombre lobo, el último de los cuatro personajes que acompañaban a Corrector Yui y que portaba una armadura azul dio un paso al frente.

- Y yo soy...

- Ah, esa es muy fácil -le interrumpió Eclipse-. Tú eres Black Wolf X

Al instante, todos miraron al espía como sí fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

- Sabes Eclipse, eso ameritaría un insulto pero francamente me quedé sin ideas -dijo Eta.

- Más bien se parece al Coyote -Nakago lucía pensativo y se dirigió a Chickenmon-, ¿No hay por aquí otros personajes de la Warner Brothers, no?

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Chickenmon.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué lindo perrito -dijo Misao acercándose al hombre lobo y rascándole la barbilla.

- ¡No! Qué lindo perrito ni que ocho cuartos -se quejó el guerrero, apartándose de Misao-, Yo soy Synchro -exclamó el hombre lobo apresuradamente-. Antes solía llamarme Warrior Wolf, pero no sé quién es ese Black Wolf del que hablan. Yo también soy uno de los Correctores.

- ¿Warrior Wolf? -preguntó Eta con incredulidad.

- ¿Warrior Wolf? -repitió Eclipse-. Entonces debes ser un guerrero del planeta Lambda al igual que Narciso.

- ¡No! ¡Te digo que soy un Corrector!

- Oye, a quién diablos te refieres cuando dices ese nombre -le preguntó Nakago a Eclipse con los puños cerrados y algo de humo saliendo por sus oídos.

- ¿Cómo que quién? Hablo de ti, Narciso.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! -rió Cadmio de buena gana-. Ya te cambiaron el nombre y te queda bien considerando lo narcisista que eres. Ahora ya sabemos que nombre te habrían puesto en el doblaje al español.

- Lo único que me faltaba -se quejó Nakago-. Chickenmon, encárgate.

Al instante, el plumífero se posó sobre la cabeza de Eclipse con sus afiladas garras y empezó a picotearle la cabeza. El enmascarado solamente atinó a correr de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse al pollo.

- ¡En la cara no que quiero ser actor! -chilló el espía provocando la risa de algunos de los presentes.

- Eso se lo tiene merecido -dijo Eta.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo llegaron ustedes hasta aquí exactamente? -preguntó Misao al grupo de Correctores.

- Ah, nosotros vinimos a derrotar a Sircamm ya que su influencia acabó con toda la Red Com y está causando serios problemas en todo el mundo -explicó Corrector Yui-. Era eso o hacer la tarea.

- Ahora somos más -dijo Takeru-. Hasta Black War Greymon temblaría de vernos.

- No creo, está bien que seamos 24 en total pero ese digimon destruye ciudades... -dijo Nakago alzando una ceja-. Bueno, si tal vez hubiera una flor por ahí cerca...

- Tal vez si aquí estuvieran las Sailor Senshi nos podría ir mejor -comentó Misao.

- No, gracias, no quiero tener nada que ver con Luna ahora -dijo Eta temblando.

- Pues yo leí en una página de Internet que Corrector Yui es la Sailor Moon del siglo XXI -dijo Eclipse.

- Ah, sí, claro, ¿y Corrector Ai vendría a ser Sailor Saturn, no? -preguntó Nakago.

- ¿Y Corrector Haruna quién sería? -inquirió Hayato.

- ¡Dejen de compararme con Sailor Moon! -se quejó Corrector Yui. 

- Yo aún no sé si quiero pelear con Sircamm -murmuró Iori en tono pensativo-. Sí infectó la Internet quiere decir que tiene sentimientos. No podemos matar a un ser vivo, él también tiene derecho a la vida. ¿Es qué acaso no hay nadie con sentido común?.

Cadmio miró a Eclipse.

- Ahora entiendo porque preferías a Takato y a los otros.

- Mejor no -dijo Misao-. Esa tal Rika me da nervios...

- Si infectó la Internet quiere decir que de repente es uno de esos tipos que le gusta enviar cadenas o forwards -Nakago se golpeó la palma de la mano derecha con su otro puño-. A la hoguera con él.

- Esta vez te apoyo Nakago -dijo Eta.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado -insistió Chickemon.

- Comprendo lo que sientes, chico -dijo Control a Iori-. Pero la labor de un héroe es derrotar a los villanos.

- Así es, sabemos que también pueden tener sentimientos pero... el equilibrio del universo, el orden de las cosas exige que... -Nakago iba a seguir hablando pero Eclipse lo apartó empujándolo.

- Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Narciso, que es lo mismo que quítale la crema a tus tacos.

- Sí, basta con que lo derrotemos y ya -dijo Eta mientras que Chickenmon nuevamente picoteaba a Eclipse.

- Pero que hombre tan guapo -dijo Yolei con corazoncitos en los ojos al ver a Control.

- Saben qué, esta niña con traje de aviador ya me está cayendo pesada -gruñó Misao-. Pero sí, mi Naki-chan tiene razón en todo ese rollo del balance universal.

- Ahórrense los discursos tontos -murmuró Cadmio mientras retomaba su camino-. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Es hora de ir por ese tal Sircamm para derrotarlo.

- Entonces sigamos por nuestro camino -dijo Misao conviniendo con Cadmio.

Al ver la escena, Eclipse se acercó a Nakago para hablarle en voz baja.

- Deberías tener cuidado, Nagasaki, para mí que Misao y Cadmio se traen algo.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Nakago-. Yo ya tengo novia... ¿y además estás tonto? Que Cadmio y Misao sean pareja sería como ver a Sora enamorada de Yamato o algo así.

- Ehhh... de hecho ellos están de novios ahora -intervino Takeru.

- ... no me digas -respondió Nakago boquiabierto-. Bueno, viniendo de Digimon 02 no me sorprende algo con tan poco sentido. Pero como sea, Cadmio y Misao, imposible.

- ¿Qué no has oído eso de que del odio al amor se cae la sopa? -insistió Eclipse.

- Sí, también he oído que los enmascarados suelen esconder cierto complejo de inferioridad viril -le contestó Nakago con el típico gesto adusto del anime ¬_¬

- Es del odio al amor hay un solo paso -dijo Corrector Yui, sumándose a la plática-. Y sí, yo también le he oído.

- Yo creía que era del amor al odio, no del odio al amor -dijo Chickenmon.

- ¿Hablan del amor? -preguntó Daisuke-. Yo soy un experto en la materia.

- Por favor, cuando Hikari te haga caso ven a avisarnos para declarar feriado ese día -le dijo Eta a Daisuke, haciendo que nubarrones negros rodearan al pobre chico.

- Creo que debemos dejar esos temas para después -opinó Tailmon.

- Ajaja -exclamó Eclipse, guiñándole un ojo a Eta-. A mi se me hace que ya encontramos pareja para Palanqueta.

- ¿Eh? -Eta se volvió a ver a Tailmon y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Eclipse trataba de insinuar-. ¡Hey!

- Que nadie se meta con Tailmon -dijo V-mon claramente ofendido.

- No digas tonterías, supuestamente tú estabas enamorado de ella en un episodio pero de ahí el asunto no se volvió a tocar jamás -dijo Hayato.

- Sí, esa fue una total incongruencia por parte de los productores de la serie -declaró Chickemon.

- Ou... tienen razón -dijo V-mon haciéndose pequeñito.

- No creo que sea tan mala idea -dijo Misao-. Eta y Tailmon, bueno, al menos son de la misma especie.

- Ay, pero que lindos se verían -murmuró Hikari, claramente conmovida con la idea de que Tailmon tuviera pareja.

- Yo pienso que se verían muy bien -dijo Rescue, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

- Igual yo -exclamó Corrector Yui con estrellitas en los ojos-. Me encantan los romances.

- ¡¡No hay tiempo para parejas en este momento!! -exclamaron Eta y Tailmon al mismo tiempo, claramente avergonzados por todos los comentarios que se hacían con respecto a ellos.

- No seas tonto Eta -Nakago empezó a darle pequeños codazos-. Imagina cuando se transforme en Angewomon... aunque también existe el inconveniente de Nefertimon, claro está.

- No seas modesto, Pecta, sí tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz como los demás -comentó Eclipse-. Imagínate, tú y Gatomon...

- ¡¡Me llamo Tailmon!! -protestó la digimon.

- Y yo Eta, pero ya le dije eso cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos millones trescientos treinta y cinco mil quinientos veinticuatro veces, así que no hay caso -suspiró el pobre gato lambdariano.

-... en un restaurante italiano comiendo espagueti -continuó Eclipse sin prestar la menor atención a Eta-. Kail y yo podríamos amenizar el ambiente con algo de música. Entonces, podría suceder que nuestros felinos amigos cogieran el extremo de un mismo espagueti con la boca y lo fueran comiendo hasta que...

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Tailmon sintiera unos enormes deseos de derramar sangre. Apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente. Al ver a su compañera en ese terrible estado, V-mon y Wormmon se apartaron de ella enseguida.

- ¡¡Lo voy a asesinar!!

- Yo te ayudo -dijo Eta mientras el símbolo en su frente empezaba a brillar.

- Vamos, Tailmon, no te enfades -la calmó Hikari, sujetando a su camarada digimon.

De repente el pequeño I.R. se acercó a Corrector Yui.

- Oigan, debemos buscar a Sircamm para derrotarlo.

- I.R. tiene razón -declaró Control, agitando su copete-. Como héroes tenemos el deber de acabar con ese sucio villano.

- Ya no es momento de seguir perdiendo el tiempo -comentó Nakago, mientras Chickemon asentía.

- Sí, mi Naki-chan tiene razón.

Cadmio volvió el rostro por encima del hombro y frunció el entrecejo.

- Ese sujeto llamado Control empieza a caerme mal ¿Qué no puede abrir la boca para decir algo que no sea estúpido?.

Consciente de que tenían que derrotar a Sircamm antes de que terminara de apoderarse de toda la Internet, I.R. se aproximó a Corrector Yui para indicarle el camino a seguir.

- Oye, Yui, ya sé donde está Sircamm.

- Que inteligente eres, I.R. -repuso la chica con una sonrisa.

- Agh, tiene la voz de Minako -observó Cadmio.

- ¿Ah sí?, a mí la voz de Minako me suena diferente... -dijo Nakago, rascándose la cabeza.

- Para encontrar a Sircamm -continuó I.R. sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban Cadmio y Nakago-. Primero tenemos que atravesar la red por donde se envían los cyber mensajes de la gente que usa la Internet.

- Pues vayamos ahora mismo -dijo Control, alzando un puño-. No perdamos el tiempo.

- Yo iría con él a cualquier parte -masculló Yolei.

- Qué triste estar tan babosa por alguien -murmuró Misao mirando con lástima a Yolei, y luego se acercó a tomar el brazo de su Naki-chan-. ¿¿Nos vamos?? -preguntó, con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras cataratas de saliva escurrían por su boca.

- Eh... sí -tartamudeó Nakago

- Esa mocosa no sabe lo que es la dignidad -murmuró Cadmio por su lado.

Así, nuestro peculiar grupo atravesó los bosques del digimundo y llegó a la red por donde circulan todos los correos electrónicos del mundo. La red era un gigantesco espacio donde miles de sobres virtuales sobrevolaban en todas direcciones.

- Cuantos mensajes -masculló Eclipse mientras veía una carta pasar por encima de él.

- Interesante, hay de todo tipo... algunos se ven más grandes que otros, otros más coloridos, otros más serios...

- Hay algunos que tienen una cadena impresa encima... -una mirada sombría apareció en los ojos de Nakago.

- ¿De manera que aquí se encuentran todos los correos del mundo? -preguntó Ken sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. Es impresionante.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Eclipse dio un brinco en el aire y atrapó uno de los sobres voladores, el cual se transformó rápidamente en una hoja.

- Matanga -exclamó.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó Eta-. Esos son mensajes privados. ¿No tienes ética alguna?

- Tranquilo, Arbok -repuso el enmascarado-. Sólo es un mensaje de Minako para Kail. Veamos, "Querido, Kail, te escribo para ver sí estás bien. Ayer por la noche te dejé cien mensajes en tu contestadora, pero creo que no funciona porque no me has respondido. Sí lees esto ¡llámame!". Ja, Ja, Ja, pobre chica.

- Uhhh... no creo que a Kail le agrade ese sobreuso de su contestadora -opinó Misao.

- ¡Oigan! No es correcto leer los mensajes de los demás -les reprendió Iori.

- Cierra la boca, enano -respondió Cadmio-. ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

Iori continuó repartiendo sermones acerca de la intimidad sin que nadie fuera de Hikari, I.R., Synchro, Rescue, Control, los digimons y Corrector Yui le prestara atención.

- Veamos que dice aquí -masculló Hayato tras atrapar un sobre-. "¿Quieres conocerme? Soy una chica solitaria que busca hacer amigos con los que pueda divertirme. Escríbeme a la dirección; susanitaXXX@haceloquequieras.XXX mailto:susanitaXXX@haceloquequieras.XXX". -Alzó los ojos y una pícara sonrisa iluminó su cara-. ¡¡Orále!!.

- "... y sí no quieres que la maldición del Chupacabras te persiga... -estaba leyendo Takeru con mucho interés-... manda este mensaje a las primeras ochocientas personas que conozcas. Lain no hizo caso de este aviso y a la semana siguiente su computadora se derritió mientras jugaba Starcraft. Sakura Kinomoto atendió este mensaje y ahora goza de felicidad eterna".

- "Mimi, no creo que la relación entre Yamato y yo de muchos frutos... -murmuró Daisuke-. Y dado que me siento atraída por Taichi, voy a jugármela con los dos al mismo tiempo... ". Vaya, pero que viva resultó Sora.

- "Eres un hijo de la maldita %"$"#%# y además de eso tu %$##&#"$ se %#"%#" con %$#"%#... que tengas un buen día"... Firmado, del CAM para Eagle. Vaya, ¿qué será el CAM? -se preguntó Misao mientras que Chickenmon cogía otro sobre.

- "Hola, ¿cómo estás? Te mando este archivo para que me des tu opinión. Muchas gracias, hasta luego"... Oigan, este sobre pesa bastante...

- Parece que tiene algo adjunto -intervino Eta.

- ¿Por qué no lo abren? -les sugirió Eclipse.

De repente y sin previo aviso, un extraño ser de dos cabezas, cinco brazos y tres piernas con aspecto de monstruo salido de las peores novelas de terror salió de dentro del sobre y se abalanzó sobre Chickenmon. Éste, haciendo gala de unos reflejos únicos, ejecutó su técnica sobre la criatura la cual quedó instantáneamente convertida en micropartículas.

- Uhh... parece que era un virus -dijo Chickenmon.

- Parece que los planes de Sircamm consisten en destruir toda la Internet por medio de terribles virus de computadora -comentó Eclipse.

- Sí Chickenmon pudo destruir ese virus con semejante facilidad, entonces no creo que tengamos problemas -dijo Cadmio mirando hacia el sitio donde el virus había sido destruido.

- No creo que Sircamm sea así de fácil de vencer -intervino I.R.-. Así que no se confíen.

Tras aquel suceso, Eta volteó para ver si Nakago se encontraba bien. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que el muchacho se encontraba destrozando todos los sobres que llevaran una cadena impresa.

- ¡Hey, Nakago! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! -exclamó Eta.

- ¡¡Librando al mundo de su peor plaga!! ¡¿A quién le interesa saber que ese chico haya muerto de cáncer justo cuando el amor de su vida se le iba a declarar?! ¡¡¿EHH?!! -le gritó Nakago a uno de los sobres, a la vez que lo hacía pedacitos.

- Naki-chan, tranquilo -dijo Misao mientras trataba de calmarlo.

- Ah, déjenlo -opinó Eclipse al tiempo que sacaba una enorme hacha-. Yo también voy a destruir todas las cadenas que encuentre. ¡¡¡Muerte al correo basura!!!.

Finalmente, y tras enterarse de muchos perniciosos hechos y destruir algunos cuantos sobres que francamente no valían la pena, nuestros héroes salieron de aquella red de correos electrónicos Entonces, de repente, el cielo se oscureció y varios relámpagos iluminaron las alturas en medio de estruendos. Acto seguido una carcajada diabólica se escuchó en todas partes. Los digidestinados se miraron los unos a otros mientras que Corrector Yui, los Correctores, Nakago, Cadmio y los demás observaban en todas direcciones en espera de un ataque.

- Debo admitir que son valientes -dijo una imponente voz-. No cualquiera tiene el coraje suficiente para desafiar al poderoso Sircamm. Una vez que los derroté, seré el dueño absoluto de la Internet.

- ¡Jamás! No podemos permitir eso, de lo contrario dejaríamos de existir pues ese es nuestro ámbito de sobrevivencia -Nakago extrajo su pluma de transformación-. Estamos todos unidos en esta batalla.

- Tienes razón en eso, Nakago -asintió Cadmio, mirando al líder de los guerreros de Lamda con el rabillo del ojo-. Mientras pongamos todo de nuestra parte, nada ni nadie podrá derrotarnos.

- ¡Ken, prepárate para la digievolución! -exclamó Daisuke extrayendo su digivice.

- Por supuesto, Daisuke -replicó Ken haciendo lo mismo-. Debemos fusionar a nuestros digimones y luchar como equipo.

- Es verdad, luchemos todos juntos -dijo Corrector Yui.

- ¡¡Es nuestro fin!! ¡¡Vamos a morir!! -gritó Eclipse corriendo de un lado a otro como desesperado. Los demás lo miraron con los ojos entornados y sintiéndose profundamente incómodos-. ¡¡¿Qué será de mí?!! ¡¡Yo, tan bueno que era!!.

- Tal vez sirvan algunos cuantos picotazos tuyos para darle algo de cordura -dijo Eta dirigiéndose a Chickenmon.

- Nahh, es caso perdido -respondió Chickenmon encogiéndose de hombros (o alas).

- No te preocupes, bella Misao-chan -declaró Hayato, irguiéndose con determinación-. Yo te protegeré de todos y además... -En el momento en el que volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro vio que su preciada Misao ya había corrido hacia donde estaba Nakago-. ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!.

Súbitamente, un muchachito regordete con gafas y algo de acne en el rostro salió al encuentro de los guerreros. Vestía una playera blanca y unos shorts de color negro. Sobre sus espaldas una diminuta capa de color azul se agitaba con el viento.

- ¿De manera que ustedes son los últimos que han venido a desafiarme?.

- Anda la osa -murmuró Eclipse-. Sircamm es un nerd de computadora.

Algunos de nuestros héroes quedaron sumamente desconcertados al ver a aquel "enemigo", pero la mayoría de ellos trataban de aguantarse la risa al punto de que sus cabezas empezaron a inflarse como globos, hasta que ya no pudieron contenerse más.

- ¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!! -se burló Cadmio, golpeando el suelo con los puños.

- ¡¡Silencio!! -exclamó Sircamm, furioso por las burlas de todos-. Deben saber que he matado a muchos.

- ¡Pero de risa! -dijo Takeru mientras el grupo seguía riendo.

Los ojos de Sircamm se iluminaron de rojo y un aura de fuego infernal cubrió su figura inmediatamente. De repente, alzó uno de sus manos y arrojó una ráfaga de luz azul contra Takeru. El pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado y fue embestido por el ataque, que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blancos.

- ¡¡Takeru!! -gritó Patamon mientras su camarada se convulsionaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue ese ataque? ¡Fue difícil verlo! -exclamó Nakago.

- ¡Lo mató! -exclamó Syncro.

- Pobrecito -se lamentó Rescue.

- Bueno, esa gorra ya estaba pasada de moda... -murmuró Eta.

- Je, je, ahora tengo el camino libre para ligarme a Hikari -sonrió Daisuke malévolamente.

- No creo que ni así puedas lograrlo -opinó Eclipse, provocando el malestar de Daisuke.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a alguien en frente de héroes como nosotros? -gritó Control sumamente enfadado.

- Mejor me hubiera quedado vagando por el universo -sentenció Hayato-. Fácilmente hubiera podido hacer un clon de Misao en ese planeta de los Yadratt y vivir feliz sin tener que venir hasta acá...

- ¿Es el momento de realizar las Kentucky Hot Wings ahora? -le preguntó Chickenmon a Nakago, pero éste no le hizo mucho caso.

- Ten cuidado, Yui -le dijo I.R. a su compañera.

- ¡Malvado! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? -le increpó la heroína a Sircamm.

- Es simple, Corrector Yui, le he robado su inteligencia -dijo Sircamm-. Ahora se ha vuelto un completo idiota.

Al instante, Takeru se puso de pie y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- Ay, amigos, no lo van a creer, pero creo que al fin descubrí que dos y dos son... ¡¡cinco!!.

- Hmmm... se ve que es una técnica bastante efectiva -comentó Misao con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- Pero, ¿a tal grado de no saber cuánto es dos más dos? -dijo Eta algo contrariado.

- Sí, hasta yo sé que dos y dos son veintidós -dijo Eclipse.

Eta se volvió hacia Eclipse alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué tal si tú luchas contra Sircamm? Digo, me parece que su técnica no tendría ningún efecto extraordinario en ti...

- Esa estuvo buena -rió Tailmon.

Daisuke, por su parte, fingiendo molestia ante el hecho de que su rival en el triángulo amoroso se hubiera convertido en un imbécil, se volvió hacia Sircamm y agitó un puño en el aire.

- ¡Miserable, date por muerto!.

- Oh, oh, ir en un ataque frontal contra el enemigo, eso no es aconsejable -comentó Eta.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tenemos que derrotarlo de alguna manera! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, gordo piojoso! -exclamó Nakago agitando un puño.

- Déjenmelo todo a mí -dijo Chickenmon mientras se ponía al lado de su "camarada" Nakago.

Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios del diabólico de Sircamm.

- ¿Así que me desafían? Bien, entonces aceptaré su reto y los venceré como lo hice con la Liga de la Justicia y los Hombres X. Yo soy el virus más poderoso que puede haber existido jamás.

- Mentira, el virus bolita es peor y a mí en lo personal me da más miedo -le respondió Misao.

Como respuesta, Sircamm utilizó su rayo azul contra Misao. La pobre chica fue a caer a los pies de Nakago, quien simplemente se quedó ahí parado mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Eh... ¿no la ayudamos? -preguntó Chickenmon.

- Nahh. Misao es bastante inteligente -dijo Nakago-. Además veo que ese ataque no causa gran daño físico -el muchacho señaló a Takeru quien se encontraba corriendo en cuatro patas y ladrando como perro, mientras el pobre Patamon lo seguía de cerca para evitar que chocara con algún árbol.

- ¡¡Misao!! -gritó Hayato.

- Yo no estaría tan confiado, Nakago... -dijo Eta.

- Anda la osa, no conviene hacerlo enojar -murmuró Eclipse -. Como todo nerd de computadoras tiene baja la autoestima.

En ese instante, Misao se levantó y se quedó como obnubilada, observando a Nakago de pies a cabeza.

- Eh... uh... Bak... no, Maka... Taka... digo, tú eres mi... ¿Puki-chan?

Tras haber oído de qué manera Misao se había olvidado por completo de su nombre, el muchacho quedó en un estado de shock, mientras un fondo negro aparecía detrás suyo y varios relámpagos se observaban a la distancia, a la vez que potentes truenos se dejaban oír.

- ¡¡¡AAHHH!!! ¡¡Mi dosis diaria de "Naki-chan" va a dejar de existir!! ¡¡¿Será este el fin de los guerreros de Lambda?!! -Nakago se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, aterrado-. ¡Ahora va a ver este maldito Sir Cam!

- Calma, mocoso, calma -dijo Cadmio, colocando una mano en el hombro de Nakago-. Sólo le quitó la inteligencia, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?.

- Hmmm... he llegado a la conclusión de que los Tres Estados de la materia son... Iowa, Florida y Arkansas -filosofó la chica de cabello azul.

- Retiro lo dicho -murmuró el Caballero Celestial, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Virus de pacotilla -gruñó Nakago remangándose-, Te llegó la hora.

- ¡Déjenmelo todo a mí! -exclamó Chickenmon mientras batía sus alas.

- Me parece bien que quieras pelear, Nakago -asintió Sircamm con una sonrisa-. Pero lamentablemente yo no soy un sujeto de peleas. Sí desean enfrentarme será bajo mis términos. De lo contrario me iré y jamás me encontrarán.

- ¡Eres un miserable! -dijo Corrector Yui-. ¡Mereces irte al cesto de la basura ahora mismo!.

A sabiendas de lo que Sircamm podía hacer, Control, Syncro e I.R. corrieron a cubrirle la boca a Corrector Yui antes de que el malvado virus de computadora le hiciera lo mismo que a Takeru y a Misao.

- No estaba hablando en serio -dijo Control entre risas.

Sircamm desvió la vista hacia los cielos y luego alzó un brazo. Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, el virus hizo aparecer un escenario con varias pantallas de televisión y un podio en cuyo pedestal había un enorme botón rojo.

- Vamos a jugar Jeopardy de anime -explicó Sircamm. Guardó silencio un momento y luego comenzó a frotarse las manos mientras un relámpago resonaba en los cielos e iluminaba su malévola sonrisa-. Por cada pregunta que no contesten le iré quitando la inteligencia al participante que esté en el podio. Derrótenme y revertiré todo lo que he hecho, pero sí yo gano serán mis esclavos para siempre.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. El riesgo era enorme, pero no había otra camino para salvar a la Internet y al mismo tiempo derrotar a ese despreciable virus. No obstante, el temor de quedarse sin neuronas hizo que algunos comenzaran a dudar de su éxito.

- Hombre, yo soy bueno para el Jeopardy -musitó Eclipse alegremente.

- Yo sé de anime lo que Sailor Uranus sabe de comportarse femeninamente -masculló Eta.

- Tal vez Daisuke pueda participar... él no hace más que ver televisión todo el día -sugirió Tailmon.

- ¿Jeopardy? Me avisan si hacen preguntas de "Autopista", el mejor anime de todos los tiempos -dijo Misao, frase que fue seguida por una risa estúpida.

- Pobrecita, ya está delirando -dijo Nakago casi llorando.

- Hasta yo estoy empezando a sentir lástima por ella -murmuró Cadmio.

- Yo iré primero -anunció Control, subiendo al podio-. No puede ser tan difícil.

- Eso está por verse -sonrió Sircamm mientras las distintas pantallas se iluminaban y mostraban las diversas categorías existentes-. Ahora elige la categoría que desees.

Control miró las pantallas y luego de pensar un momento apuntó hacia una.

- Serie de Shoujo por ochocientos puntos.

- Bien, je, je -repuso Sircamm, haciendo aparecer una tarjeta en su mano-. En la serie de Sailor Moon Stars ¿Cuál es el número de carnet del club de fans de los "Three Lights" de Rei Hino?.

- ¿Rei Hino? -murmuró Control mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente-. Eh, el 456, creo.

El sonido de una corneta se dejó escuchar, indicando que la pregunta había sido contestada erróneamente.

- Es el 80, ja, ja, ja -rió Sircamm-. Ahora es mi turno... .

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! -suplicó Control con las manos entrelazadas.

Sircamm se detuvo, miró al Corrector con lástima y luego de un momento de incertidumbre alzó la mano.

- I don´t think so (No lo creo)

El rayo azul golpeó a Control, cuya inteligencia quedó reducida hasta convertirse en un idiota.

- ¡Amigos, amigos! -gritó Control-. ¡Seiya es el mejor Santo de todos!.

- ¡Suicídate! ¡El mejor de todos es Shiryu! -estalló Nakago.

- ¿Es que estás loco? Ninguno de esos idiotas es un guerrero de verdad -comentó Cadmio-. Para mí que todos son igual de ineptos.

- Yo creo que el mejor Santo de todos es San Ignacio de Loyola -intervino Misao.

- Que alguien la calle por piedad -murmuró Cadmio, tomándose la frente.

- ¿Quién es Rei Hino? -preguntó Corrector Yui, intrigada.

- ¿No la recuerdas?, es tu mejor amiga... eh, quiero decir, es la mejor amiga de mi prima Sailor Moon -Corrector Yui miró asesinamente a Nakago mientras que a éste le saltaban gotitas de la cabeza.

- Sea como sea, creo que tenemos que elegir bien al siguiente participante para no entrar en conversaciones tan estúpidas -dijo Eta.

- Amigos, miren hay pasto creciendo en el suelo -exclamó Takeru.

- Ven lo que les digo -murmuró el gato.

Sircamm llevó el rostro hacia los demás y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Quién será el siguiente?.

- ¡Yo, yo, yo! -gritó Eclipse, pero nadie le prestó atención-. Pregúntame, pregúntame.

En ese momento, Ken dio un paso al frente.

- Yo seré el siguiente.

- ¡Vamos Ken! ¡Tú puedes! -exclamó Daisuke sacando unos pompones y animando a su ídolo como una colegiala. El pobre Ken no pudo más que avergonzarse mientras que los demás los miraban raro.

- Hmm, esto va a dar de que hablar entre los autores de fanfics yaois -comentó Eclipse mientras un grupo de chicos y chicas observaban todo desde unos arbustos.

- Ken, ten cuidado -musitó Wormmon.

Ken, el otrora emperador de los digimons, se colocó en el podio y miró a Sircamm directo a los ojos. Él había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón por un tiempo y había visto bastantes series de anime. No podía perder.

- ¡Adelante, Ken! -gritó Yolei.

- Elige la categoría de tu preferencia -le dijo el regordete.

Ken miró todas las pantallas con detenimiento. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y finalmente hizo una elección.

- Neon Génesis Evangelion por trescientos.

- Entiendo -asintió Sircamm-. ¿De qué nacionalidad es el presidente Keel, líder de SEELE?.

- Bah, qué fácil... -murmuró Nakago-. Yo incluso puedo darle datos de su árbol genealógico si quiere.

Ken comenzó a sudar la gota gorda. Se estiró el cuello de la camisa con un dedo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Sircamm, por su parte, observó la expresión de Ken y luego sonrió confiadamente.

- Es de China -respondió Ken luego de unos segundos.

De nueva cuenta la corneta sonó, provocando el pánico del antiguo emperador digital.

- Era de Alemania -reveló Sircamm. Alzó una mano hacia delante y con un disparo arrojó a Ken del podio.

El niño elegido se miró los dedos de la mano y luego agitó su mano mientras sonreía.

- Ah, tengo cinco dedos, pero ¿para qué sirven?.

- No puede ser -Nakago se llevó una mano a la frente-. ¿Cómo pudo fallar esa? Me parece que quedó igual de idiota después de haber recibido la técnica.

Alarmado por la situación, Cadmio se giró hacia Nakago y Hayato.

- Si esto sigue así todos vamos a terminar con la inteligencia de Minako.

- Oigan, ahora que recuerdo yo sé inglés -sonrió Misao-. I'm in the coolest driver's high!! A crew sees crying knees!! Kiss me in the stormy!! Give me smile and shine days!! I'M THE SHED!!!

- Ven a lo que me refiero -resopló Cadmio.

- ¿Qué tal si lo atacamos todos juntos? -inquirió Hayato.

- No, por supuesto que no, dijimos que íbamos a participar en esta competencia y lo vamos a hacer -dijo Nakago solemnemente-. Es por el valor de nuestra palabra, nuestro honor como guerreros, nuestro...

- Déjate de tonterías, mocoso -le interrumpió Cadmio-. La única razón por la que debemos seguir su juego es porque podría dejarnos idiotas a todos con su mortal técnica.

- Ah, sí... por eso también -musitó Nakago encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo, yo, yo -insistió Eclipse sin que nadie lo escuchara-. Pregúnteme, pregúnteme.

- Podríamos ir empezando con los que menos saben y luego llegar hasta el experto en anime, así tenemos más probabilidades -sugirió Eta.

- Claro, y así el último nos salvaría a todos -lo secundó Tailmon.

- Yo digo que peleemos -dijo Daisuke sacando su digivice-. Sí usamos la digievolución DNA lo derrotaremos.

- Eso sería genial, pero veo que tu compañero está medio idiotizado ahora -le dijo Chickenmon. A lo lejos Ken seguía preguntándose el por qué de sus cinco dedos y acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que vaya I.R.? -sugirió Corrector Yui.

- Sí, eso estaría bueno -dijo Eta.

- ¡¿Yo?! -exclamó I.R. dominado por el terror-. Mejor que vaya Syncro.

- Olvídenlo -dijo el hombre lobo de inmediato-. No soy bueno para este tipo de concursos.

- Sí, empecemos con los personajes menos importantes de una vez... -murmuró Nakago.

Hayato se tomo un momento para mirar hacia donde estaba Misao. La chica seguía lanzando frases sin sentido en inglés, tales como "Get a fire power" y "That love should see a color". Si lograba ganar el concurso no sólo derrotaría a Sircamm, sino que quedaría como el héroe y así podría impresionar a Misao. Antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, Hayato subió al podio.

- ¡Yo quiero participar!.

Al ver aquello, Cadmio meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

- Ese torpe lo va a arruinar todo.

- Oh, está bien. Veo que hicieron caso a la sugerencia de enviar a los inútiles primero -sonrió Nakago.

- ¿Hayato? ¿Pues qué puede saber él de anime si toda su vida se la ha pasado recorriendo el universo? -se quejó Eta.

- Al menos veamos si sabe en dónde está parado -intervino Corrector Yui.

- Se le vería lindo si pierde su inteligencia y queda como un pobre y triste idiota -dijo Hikari de repente.

- En la torre -musitó Eclipse.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Sircamm asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Hayato eligiera una categoría.

- Mechas por quinientos puntos.

- ¡Tú puedes! -lo animó Yolei desde lejos.

Sircamm tronó los dedos y materializó una nueva tarjeta.

- En la serie de Medabots, ¿cuál es el verdadero nombre de la Medabot de Arika, la compañera de Ikki?.

Hayato presionó el botón de respuestas sin siquiera pensarlo. Nakago, por su parte, sabiendo que el inútil de Hayato no sabía ni siquiera quién era Ranma Saotome, trató de soplarle la respuesta por medio de banderas con señales.

- ¡Hazme caso, infeliz! ¡¡Por aquí!! -exclamó Nakago con sus banderas, pero Hayato ni enterado.

- Esa es muy fácil, se llama Brass -repuso Warrior Triangle seguro de sí.

Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido de la corneta.

- Brass es el nombre del doblaje -explicó Sircamm con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Su verdadero nombre es Sailor Multi.

- ¡Eso es trampa! -se quejó Hayato, volviendo la vista hacia Nakago, quien lo veía con furia asesina pues recién prestaba atención cuando ya era muy tarde-. Ni que fuera una Sailor Senshi ¿Cómo iba a saber que le cambiaron el nombre en el doblaje y... .

Antes de que Warrior Triangle terminara de hablar, Sircamm le disparó el rayo azul robándole la escasa inteligencia que poseía. Tras unos segundos, Hayato se acercó a Nakago y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Hermano, te quiero mucho!.

- ¡Agh! ¡Quítate! ¡Chickenmon! -Nakago le pidió ayuda al pajarraco y al instante éste apareció dándole de picotazos a Hayato en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Qué lindo gallito de las rocas!! -exclamó Hayato abrazando a Chickenmon y casi ahogándolo hasta la muerte.

- Wanna need, not betray! -exclamó Misao alegremente.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo, mocosa? -le preguntó Cadmio.

- Tal vez sería mejor mandar al experto en anime de una vez... pero, ¿quién es? -se cuestionó Tailmon.

- Eh, creo que a esta hora sirven la cena en mi casa -murmuró Iori, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo? -se dijo Daisuke a sí mismo.

- Mejor hubiera dejado que Corrector Haruna se hiciera cargo de esto -se lamentó Corrector Yui.

Sircamm, que parecía olfatear la desesperación de los héroes, dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden? Hasta el momento no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

- Empiezo a dudar de que podamos salir de esta -murmuró Nakago desalentado.

Chickenmon, al ver cómo su camarada, su propio compañero, aquel con quien había vivido interminables aventuras y librado grandes batallas durante los últimos... 40 minutos (¬_¬), se encontraba perdiendo la esperanza, decidió salir al frente y pararse en el podio. Después de todo, él mismo conocía mucho de varios animes tras habérsela pasado buena parte de su existencia viviendo dentro de un televisor.

- ¡Yo me encargaré ahora! -declaró Chickenmon solemnemente-. No me importa si pierdo mi inteligencia, haré esto por mi camarada... ¡Déjenmelo todo a mí!

- Oh... qué sacrificado -dijo Nakago con lagrimones en los ojos, claramente conmovido.

- Hmm, lo van a convertir en crujipollo -dijo Cadmio.

- Yo tengo mucha fe en Súper Pollo -confesó Eclipse, animando a Chickenmon con una banderita.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Chickenmon -dijo Corrector Yui.

- Estamos contigo, amigo -lo animó V-mon.

- Está bien, como quieras pajarraco de segunda -Sircamm sonrió-. Elige tu categoría.

- ¡Elijo Tottoko Hamtaro por 500 puntos! -exclamó Chickenmon denotando mucha confianza.

- ¿Hamtaro?, ja, ja, ja, está bien -el regordete enemigo de nuestros héroes tronó los dedos y una nueva tarjeta se materializó en su mano-. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dice la dueña de Hamtaro al final de cada episodio?

- Ah, ya lo tengo -dijo Eclipse de pronto-. Ella siempre dice: "Tú también lucha para ser un Tamer como nosotros".

- No... no creo que ella diga semejante taradez -murmuró Eta con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Tailmon, quien observaba a Eclipse con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

- Estoy empezando a presentir que esto no va a terminar bien.

Chickenmon pensó, y pensó, rascándose la cabeza con su ala.

- Hmmm... ella siempre dice... "¡Hamtaro, te quiero mucho!".

- ¡No! -exclamó Sircamm-. ¡Perdiste!

- ¡No, no, espera! -gritó Chickenmon desesperado-. ¡Ya me acordé! "¡Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona!".

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¡¡Eso lo dicen en nuestra serie, inútil!! -exclamó Daisuke claramente molesto.

- ¡Es: "Que la magia y la felicidad estén siempre con ustedes"! -le suguirió Eclipse con un grito.

- Eso es de Magical Doremi -murmuró Iori con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Noooo! -chilló Chickenmon-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Ella dice: "Y en el próximo episodio, ¡Fan service! ¡Fan service!".

- Pollo tonto -gruñó Nakago-. Eso dicen en Evangelion. Sería algo surrealista que una serie como Hamtaro tuviera fan service.

Cadmio, totalmente ajeno a los anglicismos, se le quedó viendo a Nakago con una cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué es un "fan service"?.

- Consulta la sección "¿Sabías qué...?" de la página de Evangelion de El Universo Anime -le respondió Eclipse con una amplia sonrisa-. Aunque te puedo adelantar que es algo sensacional.

- No, no es así -se burló Sircamm-. ¡Uno menos!

El villano arrojó su consabida técnica de eliminación de la inteligencia contra Chickenmon, y éste salió volando por los aires. Tras unos cuantos segundos, se incorporó, y empezó a escarbar el suelo con sus patas y picotear los gusanos que iba encontrando.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahora Súper Pollo? -preguntó Eclipse

- Parece que volvió a sus instintos primigenios... -respondió Eta.

- Hmmm... kokoro yo genshi ni modore (retorno al corazón primitivo) -murmuró Nakago-. Lástima, me empezaba a caer bien...

- ¿Ah, sí? A mí no me caía del todo, pero de eso a que lo conviertan en un pajarraco idiota hay mucha diferencia -confesó Cadmio, mirando como Chickenmon continuaba picoteando el suelo.

- Ay, pero si se ve tan tierno buscando así su comida -dijo Hikari. Prácticamente el 90% de sus compañeros de armas la miraron con ganas de estrangularla. Entonces, a Nakago se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oye, niña, ¿qué tal si tú vas, eh?

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Hikari.

- Claro, apuesto a que te verías muy linda parada allá arriba en ese podio -dijo Nakago sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras observaba a Cadmio, quien ya sabía qué se traía el muchacho entre manos. Aunque en el fondo despreciaba a los niños elegidos de la serie de Digimon 02, el Celestial sabía que cada vez que alguno de ellos fuera convertido en un imbécil sus posibilidades de derrotar a Sircamm disminuían.

- Oye, no seas maldito -le dijo Cadmio a Nakago en voz baja-. No creo que esa niña pueda hacer mucho. Sircamm la va a despachar rápidamente.

- Sí, es cruel, pero mientras más casilleros queden libres, mejor -dijo Nakago-. Luego salgo yo al final y te apuesto que nos hago ganar.

- Entiendo tu punto, mocoso -convino Cadmio luego de pensar bien las cosas-. Al menos así servirá de algo.

Pero a diferencia de Cadmio y Nakago, Daisuke no pensaba igual. Por el contrario, el chico no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su adorada Hikari compartiera el mismo destino que Control, Takeru, Misao y Ken. Tenía que convencerla de que desistiera de sus intenciones.

- ¡No, Hikari, no lo hagas! -exclamó, cerrándole el paso-. ¿No ves que sí fallas te robarán la inteligencia?.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Hikari encantada con la idea-. Ah, bueno, entonces está bien.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?! -dijo Daisuke a gritos.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañero, la niña elegida se dirigió hacia el podio y se paró frente a él. Sircamm, por su parte, sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

- Elige tu categoría.

- Hmmm... yo elijo... hmmm...

Pasaron varios segundos... y minutos...

- ¿¿Vas a elegir sí o no?? -estalló Sircamm luego de transcurridos 10 minutos y 33 segundos.

- Ay, es que todas las categorías se ven tan lindas -dijo Hikari, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se fueran de espaldas.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que esa niña ya había sido atacada antes por Sircamm -dijo Cadmio mientras se levantaba.

- Ella podría ver lindo incluso a N´astarith -opinó Eclipse.

- Qué niña más inútil -dijo Synchro-. Apuesto a que hasta Yui lo hacía mejor.

- Eh... gracias -respondió Yui algo contrariada.

- Bueno, yo ya me harté -dijo Sircamm. Acto seguido, arrojó su técnica de absorción de inteligencia hacia Hikari, quien fue impulsada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y luego cayó sentada al suelo.

- ¡Hikari! -exclamó Daisuke, acercándose hacia la niña y buscando ayudarla.

- Qué curioso -dijo Eta-. Ahí es como si Daisuke fuera Misao y Hikari fuera Nakago...

- ¡¿Eh?! No me compares con esa -dijo Nakago-. Ni siquiera pudo servirnos para despejar un maldito casillero de las preguntas.

- Es verdad, no sirve ni como carne de cañón -se quejó Cadmio.

- Hikari, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Daisuke. Hikari abrió sus ojos, y al ver a Daisuke, su mirada se iluminó, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo.

- ¡¡TE AMO!! -exclamó Hikari. Daisuke, por su parte, quedó como idiotizado, mientras que sus demás compañeros, tanto humanos como digimons, los miraban bastante sorprendidos.

- ¡¡Así se hace Daisuke!! -exclamó V-mon aplaudiendo a su camarada.

- No entiendo, ¿no se supone que tenía que perder su inteligencia? -preguntó Armadimon.

- Cierto -convino Tailmon, totalmente extrañada-. Esto no tiene sentido.

- ¡Eres el chico más audaz, elegante, buen mozo, inteligente, guapo y valiente de toda la Tierra! ¡Todas las chicas del universo querrían a alguien como tú! -continuó Hikari, mientras seguía abrazando a Daisuke y el pobre chico se desangraba por la nariz a borbotones.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienen, toda una idiota -dijo Nakago dirigiéndose a Armadimon y a Tailmon.

- Sí... yo prefiero a ese tal Hayato -intervino Yolei.

Sircamm por su parte empezó a frotarse las manos sumamente deleitado. Sabía que podía vencer a aquel grupo de héroes pero jamás había imaginado que se tratara de algo tan fácil, pues hasta ahora absolutamente nadie había contestado correctamente a ninguna pregunta. Su satisfacción se vio confirmada cuando uno por uno iban pasando y fallando los compañeros de Nakago y Cadmio: Yolei, Daisuke, Iori, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, V-mon, Wormmon, Syncro, Rescue, I.R. y Corrector Yui. Todos ellos fueran presa del influjo maligno de Sircamm y perdieron por completo su inteligencia; el lugar pronto se convirtió en una especie de convención que pretendía reunir a las mentes más imbéciles del planeta Tierra.

- ¡¡Cantemos todos!! -exclamó Corrector Yui alegremente-. Luuucyy, Anaíiiiss, y Marinaaaaa, venceráaaaaan...

Todos a una siguieron a Yui, mientras que Nakago movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Por lo visto no era necesaria la presencia de Guilmon para que alguien se pusiera a cantar estupideces -murmuró.

- ¡¿Y ahora, qué?! -exclamó Eta, desesperado, dirigiéndose a Nakago-. Sólo quedamos Cadmio, Eclipse, Tailmon, tú y yo.

- Pues yo no podría servirles de mucho en esto del Jeopardy -confesó Cadmio muy a su pesar-. A menos, claro, que decidiéramos atacar a Sircamm al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, supuestamente estábamos dejando a ese chico para el final pues él es quien más debe saber de anime -dijo Tailmon, refiriéndose a Nakago.

- Y Cadmio iba a quedar en reserva por si las cosas se ponían feas y Sircamm decidía pelear -dijo Eta-. Bueno, ellos dos no pueden salir ahora, entonces. ¿quién lo hará?

- Tenemos que seguir por orden de importancia -anunció Nakago-. Eso significa que...

Todos se volvieron para observar a Eclipse, quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol. Era obvio que el enmascarado estaba muy, muy molesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una pequeña nube de humo negro se había formado sobre su cabeza.

- Sí va a ser por orden de importancia, creo que debemos enviar primero a Eclipse -les propuso Cadmio hablando en voz baja.

- Sí, como dijo Eta hace un rato no creo que la técnica de Sircamm le afecte mucho -dijo Nakago conviniendo con Cadmio.

- ¡Hey, tú! -exclamó Tailmon dirigiéndose a Eclipse-. Ahora sí, es tu turno.

Eclipse miró a sus amigos con indiferencia.

- Ah, claro, ahora quieren mi ayuda, ¿no? -murmuró el espía sin ocultar su malestar-. Pues olvídenlo porque no pienso moverme de aquí. 

- Ya, no te hagas el chistoso -respondió Nakago-. Sal de una vez antes que Sircamm decida quitarnos la inteligencia a nosotros también.

- Sí, rápido -lo secundó Eta, mientras veía a los demás, quienes incluso se estaban dando el trabajo de elaborar una coreografía para aquella desastrosa versión de "Yuzurenai Negai" que estaban cantando.

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste, Eclipse? -preguntó Cadmio con insolencia. 

- Los estoy escuchando perfectamente -repuso el enmascarado sin siquiera mover un dedo-. Pero ya les dije que no pienso darles mi ayuda. 

- ¡¡Pues si no piensas salir tendrás que enfrentarte a mis garras furia!! -estalló Tailmon.

- Eh, ¿qué esa técnica no es de Meowth? -murmuró Eta pensativo.

- Bueno, inútiles -dijo Sircamm-. ¿Van a enviar a alguien o no? Me empieza a picar la mano...

- ¡Sal de una buena vez! -gritó Nakago, desesperado.

Eclipse miró a Sircamm por un momento y luego regresó la vista hacia donde estaban Nakago, Eta, Tailmon y Cadmio. Después de haber sido ignorado por sus amigos, lo único que deseaba verlos humillados por Sircamm. Pero después de pensar bien las cosas, descubrió que había una cosa que deseaba ver aún más que el fracaso de Cadmio y los otros.

- Está bien, está bien, lo haré -declaró el enmascarado tras ponerse de pie-. Pero a cambio de prestar mis servicios exijo una condición.

- ¿¿Condición?? ¿Qué condición? -inquirieron Eta y Tailmon al mismo tiempo.

- Así es, felinos -respondió Eclipse sonriendo maliciosamente-. Sí logró vencer a Sircamm, entonces Neta y Gatomon deben bailar el tango.

Eta y Tailmon se vieron el uno al otro, y luego observaron a Eclipse con ganas de asesinarlo.

- ¡¡NO ESTÁN LAS COSAS COMO PARA PEDIR RIDICULECES!! -exclamaron ambos gatos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡De acuerdo a la leyenda tres chicas salvarán nuestro destinoooo... Las Guerreras Mágicas!!

El grupo de digimons y digidestinados cantaba, mientras que el grupo de Corrector Yui y el resto hacían aspas de molino, saltos mortales, pirámides y diversas piruetas. Nakago se volvió hacia Eta y Tailmon con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? -les preguntó Nakago-. Yo les recomendaría que lo pensaran aunque sea un poco. Digo, la situación sí está como para pedir ridiculeces...

- ¿Es que acaso son idiotas o qué? -preguntó Cadmio, dirigiendo una dura mirada contra Eta y Tailmon-. ¿Qué daño puede hacerles bailar un poco? Hagan lo que Eclipse les pide.

- Es eso o no los ayudo -sentenció Eclipse, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la mirada en otra dirección-. Es mi última palabra.

Eta apretó los dientes, furioso, pero sabía que el enmascarado tenía razón. Bueno, después de todo, ¿qué daño podía causar bailar una pieza de tango con Tailmon? No era que ambos fueran a casarse o algo parecido, todo se trataba de hacer el ridículo durante unos cuantos minutos (algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse, gracias a los episodios de "La Entrevista").

- Está bien, yo acepto -suspiró, resignado.

- Supongo que no tenemos salida -gruñó Tailmon, cruzándose de brazos, pero a la vez pensando en lo que le haría a Eclipse una vez terminado todo el embrollo.

- ¡¡Trato hecho!! -festejó Eclipse con una sonrisa-. Ya verán que Neta y Gatomon pueden ser una pareja excepcional.

- ¡¿YA?! -gritó Sircamm, completamente aburrido.

- Sí, ya -respondió Nakago-. El sujeto que se viste chistoso irá al podio.

- Ahora sí te llego tu hora, virus panzón -dijo Eclipse apuntando al siniestro virus con un dedo-. Te enfrentarás con el mejor concursante de Jeopardy de toda la galaxia.

- Ja, ja, está bien, entonces... -rió Sircamm sumamente confiado, mientras Eclipse tomaba su lugar-. ¿Qué categoría eliges?

- A ver... déjame pensar... Hentai, por quinientos puntos.

- Qué pervertido -murmuró Tailmon.

- Y mejor que ni te vea como Angewomon -le aconsejó Cadmio.

- Hubiera sido mejor que esas se las dejara a Nakago -dijo Eta-. Él es un experto en la materia.

- Eta... no me delates -gruñó Nakago.

- En la serie "Maya la Tentadora" -empezó a preguntar Sircamm-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la protagonista?

- ¿Maya la qué? -Eclipse estaba totalmente confundido-. ¿Qué anime es ese?.

- Ehmmm... yo me imagino que debe ser Maya -murmuró Eta-. ¿Tú qué dices, Nakago?

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! -exclamó el chico-. Es algo bastante obvio.

- Tal vez sea una pregunta capciosa -intervino Tailmon.

- Después de todo lo que he visto no me extrañaría para nada -opinó Cadmio.

- ¿Sabes o no? -preguntó Sircamm, a la vez que sonreía diabólicamente y estiraba un brazo, a punto de ejecutar su técnica. En ese momento, el pobre Eclipse fue presa de unos terribles nervios.

- ¡¡S-sí... sí sé!! -tartamudeó el enmascarado-. S-se... se lla...lla...ma... ma... lla...

Sircamm entornó los ojos.

- Correcto -respondió, arrugando la tarjeta y tirándola al suelo-. Se llama Maya.

- ¿Ven lo que les dije? -sonrió Nakago.

- Pues no sé, pero a mí se me hace que la respondió de pura suerte -dijo Tailmon.

- ¿Se te hace? -murmuró Cadmio-. Claro que fue suerte.

En el podio, Eclipse empezó a bailar de un lado a otro y luego terminó haciendo una pose espectacular. Cadmio, Eta, Tailmon y Nakago lo miraron sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

- ¿No les dije que era bueno para el Jeopardy?.

- Bah, es recién la primera que contestan bien y además era bastante fácil -dijo Sircamm-. ¿Qué categoría eliges ahora?

- Elijo Ranma ½ por 200 puntos -contestó el enmascarado sin siquiera pensarlo.

- OK -asintió Sircamm, haciendo aparecer una tarjeta en sus dedos mediante un chasquido-. ¿Cuál es aquella frase que Kasumi Tendo siempre suele decir?

- ¡¡Oh, cielos!! -exclamó Eclipse angustiado, pues no tenía ni idea de la respuesta.

- Correcto otra vez -gruñó Sircamm destruyendo la tarjeta mediante su poder.

- Claro, claro, ya lo sabía -murmuró Eclipse fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Increíble -dijo Nakago-. Ya va dos. No era tan inútil después de todo.

- Las probabilidades de que ese inepto responda a todas las preguntas son de 0.001 entre mil millones -informó Cadmio luego de consultar su computadora de bolsillo.

- Yo insisto en que es pura suerte -murmuró Tailmon.

- ¡¡Siguiente categoría!! -dijo Sircamm bastante enfadado.

- Eh, películas Hayao Miyazaki por 300 puntos -repuso Eclipse señalando unas de las pantallas.

- Genial, esa es una de las más complicadas -suspiró Nakago.

- ¿En qué película de Hayao Miyazaki, dos niñas se hacen amigas de un espíritu del bosque? -preguntó Sircamm.

- Diablos -murmuró Eclipse mordiendo su capa-. Esa respuesta la podría saber mi vecino Totoro...

- Correcto... -dijo Sircamm, alzando una ceja. Solamente había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Eclipse-. El nombre de la película es Mi Vecino Totoro, o en japonés, Tonari no Totoro.

- ¿Era mi vecino Totoro o Toto? -musito Eclipse para sí.

- ¡¡Ah!! -exclamó Cadmio, dejando caer su quijada hasta el suelo-. ¡Es imposible! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!.

- ¡¡¿No me digas que Eclipse tiene un vecino llamado Totoro?!! -exclamó Nakago.

- ¡¡Claro que no, mocoso!! -repuso Cadmio violentamente-. ¡¿Ya se te olvido que el idiota se confunde con los nombres de todos?!.

- Esto ya es algo de no creerse -dijo Eta.

- ¡¡Pura suerte!! -insistió Tailmon.

- ¿Qué categoría eliges ahora? -preguntó Sircamm, ya no tanto molesto sino algo sorprendido.

- OVAs por 300 puntos.

- Bien -respondió Sircamm-. Serie de OVAs que tiene como protagonista a un chico llamado Yota Moteuchi, esta serie se llama Video Girl...

- ¡¡AY!! -gritó Eclipse, una pequeña abeja pasaba por ahí cerca y le picó el pulgar derecho.

- ¡Correcto! -exclamó Sircamm, boquiabierto-. La serie se llama Video Girl Ai.

- ¡¡No me digan que esta vez no fue suerte!! -se quejó Tailmon.

- Oye, tranquila, pero si estamos ganando -la calmó Nakago.

- ¡Diablos! -exclamó Cadmio, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Hasta el momento ha logrado responder a todas las preguntas.

- Si así sigue todo esto, ya la hicimos -dijo Eta.

Lleno de seguridad, Eclipse miró a Sircamm de arriba a abajo y enseguida soltó una risita burlona.

- Te estoy ganando, bola de cebo.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea -murmuró Sircamm, amargado-. ¡¡Siguiente categoría!!

- Veamos, yo elijo música de anime por 400 puntos.

- Ja, ja, ja, esta ya no va a ser tan fácil -se burló Sircamm-. ¿Cuál es el título del tercer opening de Pokémon?

- Concéntrate, Eclipse, no te apresures -le sugirió Nakago.

- OK -le respondió el enmascarado.

- ¡¡Correcto otra vez!! Maldita sea -se quejó Sircamm-. La canción se llama "OK!" y es interpretada por Rika Matsumoto.

- ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Sircamm? -se burló Eclipse-. ¿Chiquito y picoso, verdad?. 

- Más que "La Entrevista", esto parece un episodio de "La dimensión desconocida" -musitó Cadmio sin ocultar su asombro.

- Bueno, sinceramente esto es lo más increíble que he visto en mis 500,000 microsegundos de vida -murmuró Tailmon.

- Esperemos que siga así -dijo Eta.

Las palabras del gato de Lambda resultaron proféticas; con cada pregunta que hacia Sircamm, siempre ocurría algún hecho fortuito que permitía que Eclipse pudiera salir bien librado del embrollo. Así, poco a poco, empezaron a disminuir los recuadros, las categorías, y finalmente sólo faltaban 3 preguntas más para que Eclipse pudiera convertirse en héroe de la jornada y salvador de la inteligencia de todos los personajes de fanfics y anime que habían caído bajo el poder maligno de Sircamm.

- Elige tu categoría -dijo Sircamm con fuego en la mirada.

- Rurouni Kenshin por 200 puntos.

- Bien -respondió Sircamm, apareciendo una nueva tarjeta en sus manos-. Se apellida Makimachi y es una ladrona que Kenshin conoció camino a Kyoto.

Eclipse se mordió un dedo mientras su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Iba a presionar el botón para dar una respuesta cuando Misao comenzó a cantar desafinadamente.

- The color is siiiiiingiiiiiing...!!!

- Misao... ¿te quieres...

- ¡Es correcto! -exclamó Sircamm, que no podía creerlo y empezaba a rasgar su capa por la furia que traía contenida dentro suyo.

- ¿Te parece si vamos ensayando? -le propuso Eta a Tailmon, con un rostro de aburrimiento.

- ¡No! Me niego -gritó Tailmon-. Todavía podemos salvarnos. Faltan 2 preguntas, yo confío en que ese amigo tuyo llamado Nakago es el que nos va a salvar.

- Yo que tú mejor me resignaba -le aconsejó Cadmio a Tailmon-. Ahora creo que todo es posible.

- Bueno, quedan dos categorías... veamos si Eclipse puede responder cada una de esas dos preguntas -dijo Nakago.

- ¡Ya, di de una vez cuál de las dos categorías quieres! -protestó Sircamm al ver que Eclipse se había puesto a jugar al "de tin marin" para decidir.

- Cucaramacara títere fue... elijo Gundam por 600 puntos.

- Bien... la pregunta es qué famoso cantante interpreta "Dears", tema de "Gundam: The Ride".

- Hmmm... Creo que se llama… -Eclipse estaba a punto de decir que era Jerry Rivera, pero justo antes de dar la respuesta se mordió la lengua-. ¡Ack!

- Sí, así es... -suspiró Sircamm-. Gackt es su nombre.

- Ahora nadie podrá negar tu existencia, Gran Creador -dijo Cadmio, mirando los cielos.

- No puede ser -dijo Nakago-. Ya sólo queda una pregunta y no tuve oportunidad alguna de participar en el Jeopardy.

- Insisto, deberíamos estar ensayando... -murmuró Eta.

- ¡¡NO!! -exclamó Tailmon-. ¡¡Nadie tiene tanta suerte!! ¡¡En esta última tiene que fallar!!.

- La última de las categorías es Saber Marionette J por 800 puntos -Sircamm vio la tarjeta y su mirada se iluminó, cambiando de expresión por completo. El villano empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? -inquirió Eclipse-. ¿Acaso te deschavetaste?.

- ¿Que qué pasa? Nada, es que es ahora es completamente imposible que puedas responder -rió Sircamm-. Es algo en lo que ni la suerte más grande del universo te puede ayudar.

- Ya decía yo que esto no podía durar -renegó Cadmio, seguro de que el fracaso de Eclipse era inminente.

- Yo pienso que todo es posible, sobre todo después de lo que he visto hoy día -dijo Nakago-. Hasta no escuchar la pregunta, no me atrevo a decir nada.

- ¿Así lo crees, eh? -sonrió Sircamm-. ¡¡Pues bien!! ¿Saben cuál es la pregunta?

- ¡¡Dila!! -exclamaron Nakago, Cadmio, Eclipse, Eta y Tailmon al unísono.

- ¡Como quieran! -respondió Sircamm sintiéndose vencedor-. ¿Cuál es el número de serie de la marioneta Cherry? Cabe resaltar que este es un número de 25 dígitos... ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!

- ¿25 dígitos? -repitió Eclipse-. ¿Qué diablos es un dígito?.

- Bien -dijo Tailmon para sus adentros-. Me imagino que tú serás nuestro salvador ahora -le dijo a Nakago.

- ¡¡¿Salvador?!! ¡Oye! ¡Está bien que me guste el anime pero no soy tan enfermo como para aprenderme de memoria un número de 25 dígitos! -exclamó el muchacho, aterrorizado.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirlo, mocoso torpe? -le preguntó Cadmio.

- ¡No puede ser! -gritó Eta, espantado-. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

- ¡Ahora sí quiero bailar tango! -dijo Tailmon.

Eclipse, por su parte, lucía sumamente tranquilo y se tomaba su tiempo para pensar la respuesta... Bueno, en realidad no había mucho que pensar pues era bastante obvio que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se le estaba preguntando, pero al menos quería pretender que sabía algo.

- ¿Te rindes? ¿Te rindes? -preguntó Sircamm como niño que espera recibir un regalo.

- Aún no -repuso Eclipse con nerviosismo-. Dame algo de tiempo, je, je.

- ¡¿Con que sí, eh?! -estalló el virus-. ¡Bueno, no me importa! ¡Te rindes a la 1...!

- Jamás imagine que mis días de guerrero terminarían de esta forma -murmuró Cadmio con melancolía.

- ¡A las 2...!

- Eta, fue un gusto haberte conocido -murmuró Nakago.

- Igualmente -respondió el gato en el mismo tono.

- ¡A las 2 y medio...!

- Snif -sollozó Tailmon-. Todo esto por no haber ido a los Nevados de la Perdición.

- ¡¡A las 3!! ¡¡Su inteligencia será mía!!

Sircamm aumentó su aura al máximo, preparándose para lanzar su ataque a sus 5 contrincantes al mismo tiempo y terminar con ellos de una buena vez. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de consumar su plan y cuando nuestros amigos ya eran presas del pánico, un ligero ruido como de una estampida se dejó escuchar en medio de aquel rincón del bosque digital. El ruido poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta que pasó a convertirse en un tremendo estruendo que hacía temblar el suelo bajo los pies de Nakago, Cadmio, Eclipse y el resto.

- Pero qué diablos es eso -dijo Sircamm, mirando a todos lados.

- ¿¿Será nuestra salvación?? -aventuró a decir Nakago.

- Sinceramente eso no me sorprendería -respondió Eta.

- Suena como el disparo de un cañón de plasma solar -murmuró Cadmio.

- A mi se figura más a miles de digimons corriendo hacia aquí -observó Tailmon.

- No se preocupen, amigos, sé exactamente que hacer -dijo Eclipse, que creía que una estampida de digimons salvajes aparecerían de un momento a otro para arrollarlos a todos-. ¡¡Jumanji!!.

Poco después, a lo lejos, Sircamm y los demás vieron cómo todo un grupo de los más variopintos personajes, desde adolescentes, ancianos, niños y 3 atractivas chicas se encontraba corriendo velozmente justo hacia el sitio en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el Jeopardy.

- ¡¡QUÍTENSE DEL CAMINOOOOO!! -exclamaron. En ese instante los protagonistas del fanfic repararon en que una gigantesca bola de luz, que destruía árboles y arrojaba bloques de tierra y rocas a su paso, venía persiguiendo a los recién llegados.

- ¡¡Miren, el tercer impacto!! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -exclamó Yolei, su carcajada fue seguida por el resto de idiotas que se encontraban rodeándola.

- Podrá ser... ¡Sí! ¡Ese chico es Otaru Mamiya y viene acompañado de sus tres marionetas! -exclamó Nakago extasiado. El opening de Saber Marionette J (Successful Mission) llenó todo el ambiente de repente.

- ¿De dónde salieron esos idiotas? -preguntó Cadmio sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

- Y esa que está vestida de rosado y tiene esas dos bolas rojas en la cabeza, me imagino que debe ser Cherry, ¿no? -intervino Eta.

- Muy bien Eta, ya estás aprendiendo -sonrió Nakago.

- ¡¡Locos!! -gritó Tailmon-. ¡¡No es momento de ponerse a conversar!! ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!!

- Concuerdo con la gata -opinó Cadmio, retrocediendo unos pasos-. Esa enorme bola de luz no parece nada amistosa.

- ¡¡Vamos a morir!! -gritó Eclipse. 

- ¡¿Se van a salir o no?! -insistió Otaru, quien ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de Sircamm.

- ¡Jamás! ¡El virus más poderoso de la Internet no recibe órdenes de nadie! -exclamó Sircamm.

- ¡Pues yo lo advertí, y no se quejen de lo que ahora pueda pasar!

El grupo de Otaru, Lime, Cherry y Bloodberry y los vecinos del barrio en que ellos vivían colisionó contra el de Sircamm, Eclipse, Nakago, Cadmio, Eta, Tailmon y los demás, produciéndose toda una mezcolanza de personajes de diversos animes y fanfics. Acto seguido, la inmensa bola de luz impactó contra todos ellos, produciendo una mini-explosión nuclear que barrió con el escenario del Jeopardy y cualquier rastro de vida vegetal que hubiera quedado en el lugar. Los personajes salieron volando por todos lados, quedando varios de ellos regados en 20 metros a la redonda.

En el centro de todo, en lo que había sido el escenario del juego, sólo quedaban dos podios semidestruidos. Las pantallas con las categorías habían sido completamente pulverizadas.

Enterrado hasta el cuello cerca de su podio, todavía con la tarjeta en la mano, estaba el virus Sircamm con el traje enteramente desgarrado y varios golpes y rasguños. En el otro podio, rodeado de uno que otro personaje de anime, se encontraba Eclipse, que estaba en las mismas (y lamentables) condiciones.

- Que alguien anote la matrícula de trailer que me atropelló -musitó el enmascarado débilmente.

- Bueno, eso sí que fue algo, ¿eh? -murmuró Eta tratando de levantarse para sacudirse el polvo.

- ¿De dónde habrá venido ese rayo? -se preguntó Cadmio antes de volverse hacia donde estaba Eta-. ¿En qué parte quedó la gata con la que vas a bailar?.

- Tailmon quedó por allá -respondió Eta, señalando hacia el norte. A unos cinco metros de distancia estaba Tailmon, con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¿Y el mocoso narcisita? -dijo Cadmio, escudriñando los alrededores.

- Aquí... toy... -dijo Nakago lastimeramente, quien había quedado justo al costado del podio de Eclipse y ahora tenía a Chickenmon y Synchro encima suyo-. ¡¡Ayúdenme!!

- ¡Cocorocó! -exclamó Chickenmon mientras picoteaba la nariz de Nakago, creyendo que era un gusano.

- Miren, Chikenmon imagina que Nagasaki es su madre -señaló Eclipse.

- Esa es la peor idiotez que te he escuchado decir desde que llegamos a este lugar -le dijo Cadmio, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. 

En ese instante, Nakago reparó en algo.

- ¡Oye, Eclipse! -dijo, llamando la atención del espía estelar-. ¡¡Esa chica que está tirada a tu lado es Cherry!

- ¿En serio? Que nombre tan curioso.

- ¡¡NO TE FIJES EN ESO!! -exclamó Nakago con una vena resaltando en su frente-. ¡Recógele el cabello y fíjate en su nuca, ahí debe tener su número de serie!

Eclipse se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba la marioneta e hizo como Nakago le ordenó. Efectivamente, en dicho lugar se encontraba el famoso número de serie que Sircamm pedía en su pregunta.

- La respuesta es... -dijo Eclipse-. El número es 4389712640326032572910285.

Sircamm tragó saliva fuertemente y observó la respuesta que se encontraba en la tarjeta. Al ver lo que estaba escrito ahí, el más grande pánico se apoderó de él.

- Es... es... ¡¡Es correcto!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOooooOOooo....!!

El regordete virus de computadora poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse, en la forma de partículas luminosas de varios colores. Al final, en su lugar, sólo quedó un pequeño "bug", el cual empezó a caminar de un lado a otro velozmente, para finalmente dirigirse a Nakago.

- Oh cielos -murmuró Nakago al ver el bug acercándose hacia él, y poco después perdió el conocimiento. Cadmio se acercó hacia el animalejo y se deshizo de él de un buen pisotón.

- ¿Cómo es posible que le tenga miedo a los insectos? -murmuró Cadmio.

- Me parece que esa fobia nunca podrá superarla -dijo Eta viendo al desmayado Nakago.

- ¿En dónde quedaron los demás? -preguntó Eclipse de pronto.

- Es cierto -respondió Eta-. ¿Habrán recuperado los demás su inteligencia?

El gato se volvió hacia un pequeño montón de personas, en el cual se encontraban Misao, Ken, Daisuke, Hayato y Corrector Yui. Todos ellos empezaron a incorporarse trabajosamente, sacudiéndose la ropa y murmurando incoherencias.

- ¿Están bien? -les preguntó Eta acercándose hacia ellos junto con Cadmio y Eclipse.

- Ehhh... pues más o menos -dijo Hayato-. ¿Qué tipo de desastre hubo aquí?

- Lo último que recuerdo es algo de un concurso y... ¿Qué pasó con Sircamm? -preguntó Ken.

- Pues, aunque les parezca absurdo y lo duden seriamente, Eclipse logró contestar todas las preguntas -explicó Cadmio.

- ¿Qué opinan de eso, babosos? -se burló Eclipse.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿¿Tú?? -exclamó Misao con los ojos bien abiertos-. Yo no me la creo, estoy segura que fue Naki-chan quien nos salvó de Sircamm

- Tu Naki-chan es una papa -repuso el enmascarado-. Aquí el único héroe soy yo.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -le dijo Misao haciéndole un gesto de indiferencia mientras el resto se reía.

- ¿De qué se ríen? -murmuró Eclipse, confundido-. Cuenten el chiste.

- Ah, ignóralos -le aconsejó Cadmio-. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer lo que sucedió.

- Pero que sujetos más extraños -musitó Corrector Yui para sí-. Sobre todo ese tal Nakago que insiste en confundirme con Sailor Moon.

- ¿Y Naki-chan? -preguntó Misao.

- Está tirado por allá -respondió Eta señalando hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. El inconsciente Nakago se encontraba rodeado de varios de los vecinos de Otaru Mamiya, quienes lo miraban con suma curiosidad.

- Qué curioso -dijo uno de ellos-. Nunca había visto esas ropas.

- Qué niño tan raro -dijo otro, mientras empezaba a jalarle la boca para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡¡HEY!! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi Naki-chan?! -exclamó Misao corriendo hacia donde estaban los sujetos. Ellos simplemente se limitaron a quedársela viendo de arriba a abajo, sumamente perplejos.

- ¿¿Una marioneta con emociones?? -dijo alguien, incrédulo-. Pensé que las únicas eran las de Otaru.

- Seguramente tiene implantado un circuito virgen.

- ¿Marioneta? ¿¿Circuito virgen?? -repitió Misao-. ¿¿De qué diablos están hablando??

- Pero esta se ve muy pequeña, la fabricaron a la manera de una niña -intervino el viejo Gennai acercándose al pequeño grupo que estaba congregado alrededor de Misao y Nakago-. Así no hay chiste. No creo que te hayan programado para limpiar oídos, ¿o sí?

- ¡¡Guácala!! -respondió Misao haciendo un gesto de asco-. ¡¡Es usted un cerdo!!

Nuestra amiga Misao se vio obligada a darle un buen golpe al pobre Gennai para defender su honor, y por si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, una vez que el anciano estuvo tirado sobre el suelo, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, conectándole toda una andanada de golpes.

- ¡¡Viejo tonto!! ¡¿Por qué no le pide a su mamá que se los limpie?!

- ¡¡Rápido, que alguien la desconecte!! -aventuró a decir uno de los acompañantes de Otaru, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse, pues creían que Misao era una marioneta y por consiguiente no tenían muchas posibilidades contra ella.

- Esa mocosa sí que tiene carácter -murmuró Cadmio.

- En lo personal creo que sí Misao fuera una marioneta sería la hermana de "Chuky, el muñeco diabólico" -dijo Eclipse por su lado.

- Qué linda se le ve desfigurando el rostro de ese anciano indefenso -dijo Hikari mientras se acercaba junto con los digimons y el resto de personajes de Corrector Yui.

- Tal vez alguien debería detenerla -dijo Control-. Nos está dando una mala reputación como héroes.

- Yo no me atrevo a acercarme -intervino Armadimon.

- Bueno, si Sircamm ya está vencido yo creo que mejor nos vamos... esto ya no nos concierne -dijo Corrector Yui dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Un momento, tenemos que averiguar de dónde vinieron esos tipos y enviarlos de vuelta al lugar de donde salieron -señaló Ken-. Su permanencia en el digimundo, la Red Com o como quieren ustedes llamarle podría no ser conveniente.

Otaru y sus marionetas, ya recuperados del tremendo impacto de la explosión, se acercaron hacia el lugar donde Misao estaba haciendo puré al anciano Gennai. Bloodberry se inclinó y cogió a Misao de un brazo, alzándola.

- Oye, será mejor que te tranquilices -le dijo la marioneta.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame! -gritó Misao tratando de soltarse.

Por su lado, Cadmio y los demás se acercaron hacia el grupo de Otaru y compañía.

- Deja a la mocosa, marioneta de quinta -le ordenó Cadmio a Bloodberry.

- ¡Ajá! -exclamó Eclipse-. ¡Ya sabía que Cadmio y Misao se traen algo!.

- Cállate, niño tonto -se defendió Bloodberry-. A mí nadie me da ordenes.

- ¡Será mejor que sueltes a mi amada Misao-chan! -exclamó Hayato.

- ¿Tu amada Misao? -preguntó Otaru-. ¿No crees que estás algo niño para decir esas cosas?

- Sí, es cierto, ¿de dónde habrán salido todos estos infantes? -preguntó Gennai-. Ustedes que son los adultos deberían cuidarlos mejor -dijo, dirigiéndose a Control, Synchro y Rescue.

- A nosotros que nos dices -repuso Synchro-. Nosotros no somos niñeros.

- Es cierto -convino Control-. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, nuestro deber de héroes exige llevar a estos niños con sus padres.

- No teman, pequeños -murmuró Rescue, tendiéndole la mano a Cadmio-. Nosotros los ayudaremos.

- ¡Yo no soy un niño! -exclamó Cadmio-. Soy un Caballero Celestial y no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

- Qué bichejos tan raros -dijo alguien refiriéndose a los digimon.

- ¡No son bichejos! ¡Son nuestros compañeros digimon! -exclamó Daisuke muy indignado.

- ¡Qué lindo gatito! -Lime se acercó a Eta y empezó a ahogarlo con sus abrazos.

- So...co...rroo -murmuró Eta casi sin aire.

- ¡Oye, suéltalo! -dijo Misao.

- ¿Qué le haces a mi camarada digimon? -exclamó Eclipse, plantándose frente a Lime.

- ¡¡Piérdete!! -gritó Bloodberry, aplicando una poderosa patada al rostro del espía.

- Ay, mi querido Otaru -dijo Hanagata acercándose de repente y abrazando al chico desde atrás-. Mejor nos vamos a otro lado los dos solitos.

- ¡¡Deja en paz a Otaru-sama!! -chilló Cherry, cogiendo a Hanagata del cuello y arrojándolo. El rubio cayó sobre varios de los digi-destinados.

- ¡¡Quítenme a este gay de encima!! -se quejó Daisuke.

- ¡¡Salvajes!! ¿Están buscando problemas, eh?

- Como no se larguen ahora mismo los haré picadillo -amenazó Cadmio a las marionetas.

- No me digas, niño -se burló Bloodberry.

- ¡¿NIÑO?! -repitió Cadmio con un marcado énfasis-. ¿Estás diciendo que soy un infante que no sabe nada de la vida? ¿Un inmaduro que apenas tiene conciencia de lo que dice? ¿Un insignificante mozalbete del que puedes burlarte?.

- ¡Niño, niño, niño, niño! -exclamó Bloodberry, provocando el enfado del Celestial.

- Un niño, ¿eh? -musitó Cadmio tranquilamente-. ¡Suficiente!.

Ante la mirada perpleja de todos, Cadmio se abalanzó sobre Bloodberry y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez. Al ver eso, Hayato arremetió contra el viejo Gennai mientras que Eclipse le propinaba un fuerte coscorrón a Lime para hacerla soltar a Eta. Corrector Yui trató de detener la pelea, pero le fue inútil; en unos segundos los digidestinados se unieron a Cadmio, Hayato y Eclipse y la situación degeneró rápidamente en una batalla campal.

Nakago abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, mientras se ponía de pie. El líder de los guerreros de Lambda quedó algo pasmado al ver cómo todos sus amigos, recién conocidos y los personajes de Saber Marionette J se envolvían en una tremenda pelea en donde hasta el menos diestro en combates tenía algún golpe que dar. De repente, el muchacho sintió que alguien le daba unos pequeños toques en el hombro. Volteó, y quedó más sorprendido aún. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Asuka Langley Souryu. En sus brazos, traía a Tailmon.

- ¡¡Asuka!! -exclamó Nakago.

- Anta baka -respondió la pelirroja-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando acá?

- Ehh... bueno... es una muy larga historia que te la puedo contar luego. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que Sircamm ya fue derrotado y ahora eres libre.

- Pues menos mal -murmuró Asuka-. ¿Y esta cosa es tuya?

Asuka le extendió a Nakago la inconsciente Tailmon, y él la tomó en sus brazos.

- Hmmm... no, pero su dueña estará feliz -dijo Nakago-. Oye, ¿no me preguntas por qué estamos como niños?

- Nahh, me informé de todo en un cable noticioso -declaró Asuka-. Aquí en la Internet es bastante fácil enterarse de todo. ¿Sabías que hay una nueva serie de Digimon llamada Digimon Frontier?

- Ehhh... no, pero no me sorprende -musitó Nakago-. En fin, creo que lo mejor es separarlos y buscar la manera de regresar.

- Sí, tienes razón -respondió Asuka. Acto seguido, la piloto del EVA-02 se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambos bandos en disputa, y decidió calmarlos de un buen grito.

- ¡¡¡Cálmense todos de una vez, INÚTILES BAKAAAS!!! -tronó la chica, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos y paralizados.

- ¿Vacas? -murmuró Eclipse mirando para todos lados-. ¿En dónde?.

- ¿Quién es esa? -preguntó V-mon.

- No sé... pero no se le ve tan mal -murmuró Takeru.

- Todos los hombres son unos hentais -dijo Yui enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Otaru, ¿qué es hentai? -preguntó Lime.

- Otro día te explico... -respondió el sufrido dueño de las marionetas.

- ¿¿Asuka?? ¿Pues cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? -preguntó Eta.

- Ahh, pues un día estaba yo de lo más tranquila revisando mi correo cuando una extraña fuerza me jaló hacia el interior de mi computadora -respondió Asuka-. Se trataba del virus Sircamm. Gracias a todas las noticias y comentarios en la Internet, se enteró de la existencia de "La Entrevista", de lo popular que es, y decidió usarme como rehén para atraerlos a ustedes y hacer una edición especial del programa. Todo para así ganar más popularidad, buscar la manera de acceder al mundo real y así promocionar su concurso del Jeopardy de anime en TV, hacerse millonario y convertirse en el dueño del universo en espacio y tiempo, pasado, presente y futuro.

- Ese plan me suena conocido -murmuró Cadmio mientras recordaba a N´astarith.

- Sí, en realidad todos llegamos aquí de casualidad -lo secundó Eta-. Por culpa de Eclipse y su tonto invento.

- En realidad el Time Wave fue invento de Sircamm -dijo Asuka-. El virus le envió un correo con un link a ese inútil en donde se mostraba la forma de construirlo, sólo había que seguir las instrucciones. Me imagino que Sircamm sabía que Eclipse usaría el Time Wave de manera poco responsable, trayéndolos a todos hasta acá.

Eta, Hayato, Cadmio y Misao se volvieron hacia el enmascarado con una mirada asesina. Eclipse sólo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa bastante estúpida.

- Bueno, Sircamm tal vez lo inventó, pero yo fui quien lo armó -dijo Eclipse.

- Ya me parecía que alguien como él no podía inventar algo tan elaborado -gruñó Misao.

- Eso ya no importa ahora -dijo Nakago, acercándose, todavía con Tailmon en sus brazos-. Ahora tenemos que ver la manera de salir de este lugar.

- Bueno, pues nosotros nos retiramos -anunció Control-. Fue un placer luchar a su lado, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Cierto, el trabajo de los Correctores nunca termina -sentenció el pequeño I.R.

- Y yo tengo que hacer mi tarea -sonrió Corrector Yui mientras ella y los demás Correctores se elevaban en el aire-. Me dio gusto conocerlos a todos, menos a ese niño que me confunde con Sailor Moon. Adiós y cuídense todos.

De esta manera, Corrector Yui, Syinchro, I.R., Rescue y Control desaparecieron en la inmensidad de los cielos mientras agitaban sus manos y se despedían de todos.

- Al fin y al cabo que no fueron de mucha ayuda -murmuró Daisuke.

- Extraña chica, aunque presiento que la volveremos a ver -dijo Cadmio.

- Yo preferiría ver a Magical Doremi -musitó Eclipse.

- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes llegaron hasta aquí? -preguntó Ken.

- En realidad, no sabríamos cómo explicarlo -respondió Otaru rascándose la cabeza. - Pero creo que Gennai tuvo que algo que ver, me parece que usó uno de sus complicados inventos.

Todos se volvieron hacia el anciano, quien compartía ciertos secretos del oficio con Eclipse.

- ... Sí, yo hice una máquina para volar una vez -dijo Gennai hinchándose de orgullo.

- Eso no es nada, yo una vez ideé un artefacto con ruedas al que bautice como triciclo -comentó Eclipse, rascándose la cabeza-, ¿o sería bicicleta?.

- Bueno -los interrumpió Takeru-. Nosotros podemos volver al mundo real junto con Nakago, Cadmio y el resto, pero, ¿ustedes? Me parece que vienen de otra dimensión.

- Sea como sea no pueden permanecer en el digimundo, tendrán que acompañarnos hasta que veamos la manera de regresarlos a su hogar. A propósito... ¿de dónde vienen? -inquirió Iori.

- ¡¡Del país de Japones!! -respondieron marionetas y humanos al unísono, alzando un puño y sacando banderas y pancartas representativas de su región.

- Pero no nos molesta conocer otro lado. Digo, al menos hasta que podamos volver a casa -intervino Otaru.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Yo quiero estar contigo, Otaru!! -exclamó Lime pegándose a su dueño.

- Yo siempre estaré a su lado, Otaru-sama -dijo Cherry dulcemente.

- Muy bien, espero que podamos divertirnos... -susurró Bloodberry en un tono muy sexy.

- ¡Bingo! -exclamó Yolei-. ¡Entonces, vamos todos al mundo real!

El grupo de humanos, marionetas y digimons se acercaron hacia el televisor más cercano. Fue ahí que los niños elegidos extrajeron sus digi-vices, preparándose para el viaje de retorno al mundo real.

- Espero volver a verte, camarada -Chickenmon se acercó hacia Nakago con grandes lagrimones en los ojos.

- ¡¡Lo mismo digo!! -exclamó Nakago en el mismo tono, y tanto él como Chickenmon se abrazaron llorando a mares.

- Esto es patético -observó Cadmio

Asuka asintió con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo más cuando vio que Eclipse estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Y ti qué te pasa?.

- Es que las despedidas siempre me hacen llorar -respondió el enmascarado haciendo que Asuka y Cadmio se retorcieran.

- Ya, ya, Naki-chan -consoló Misao a su amado.

- Tonto -murmuró Hayato.

- ¿Los animalejos no vienen con nosotros? -preguntó Bloodberry.

- No, deben quedarse a cuidar el digimundo. Todavía hay muchos virus y otras amenazas que pueden surgir -respondió Ken.

- Ajá -convino Eta-. Destruyan pop-ups en nuestra memoria, por favor.

Takeru, Yolei, Hikari, Iori, Ken y Daisuke extendieron sus digi-vices frente al televisor, y así, todos ellos junto con el resto de humanos presentes partieron rumbo al mundo real.

Los digimons se quedaron durante unos cuantos segundos contemplando el aparato, con cierta nostalgia en su mirada. De repente, Hawkmon reparó en algo.

- Hey -dijo el ave-. ¡¡Se llevaron a Tailmon!!.

- Bakas, bakas -murmuró Chickenmon.

****

_Estudios de El Universo Anime (o lo que queda de ellos)_

Era de mañana y hacía un calor sofocante. Bajo el inclemente sol, Asiant y Eagle rebuscaban entre las ruinas de lo que había sido el estudio algo que pudiera salvarse.

- Qué considerados los de la Nadesico -se quejó Eagle-. Al menos hubieran enviado a Akito y algunos otros para que nos ayudaran.

- Dale gracias a que nos ofrecieron su nave para el siguiente programa -le recordó Asiant mientras removía un pedazo de concreto.

- Bueno, sí -suspiró Eagle-. Al menos los volveremos a ver dentro de dos semanas.

En eso, y tras los restos de una pared semidestruida, Asiant vio con sorpresa que una de las computadoras de la cabina central de control se encontraba intacta, y más aún, encendida y con el Windows Media operando.

- Mira, encontré una computadora -anunció.

- Qué cosas -murmuró Eagle acercándose-. ¿Qué video es ese, eh?

Ambos se inclinaron más hacia la pantalla, cuando de repente vieron que algo en el reproductor de video se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande.

- ¿¿Ese no es Nakago?? -preguntó Eagle, alzando una ceja.

- Y esos parecen Cadmio, Eta, Eclipse, Hayato y Misao -dijo Asiant.

De un momento a otro, Nakago, Cadmio, Eclipse, Misao, Hayato, Eta, Asuka, Tailmon, Otaru, Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Hanagata, Gennai y el resto de habitantes de aquel pequeño vecindario del país de Japones salieron disparados de la pantalla del computador, cayendo y aplastando a los pobres de Asiant y Eagle.

- ¡Auch! ¡Quítate de encima, baka! -gritó Asuka, lanzando un codazo sin ver a quién.

- ¡Oye, eso dolió! -se quejó Otaru.

- Insisto, Misao, mi amor, deberías afeitarte -dijo Hayato mientras palpaba el rostro de Gennai.

- Suéltame, mocoso -dijo Gennai dándole un buen coscorrón a Warrior Triangle.

- Que extraño se siente el suelo -murmuró Eclipse.

- ¡¡Saca tu mano de ahí!! -protestó Bloodberry pateando a Eclipse repetidas veces en la cabeza.

- Estoy harto de aparecer así -se quejó Cadmio.

- Sí, ya estuvo bueno de tantas caídas -concordó Nakago, mientras se levantaba-. ¡Hey! De alguna manera este lugar se me hace conocido.

- Iba a decir que estábamos en el Santuario de Atena, pero ya me di cuenta de que estamos de nueva cuenta en el estudio -dijo Cadmio.

- Vaya, parece que tuvimos suerte de caer aquí -dijo Misao.

- ¿Quién pagará el taxi? -dijo Daisuke.

- No estamos tan lejos de casa -observó Iori.

Los dueños de El Universo Anime se incorporaron trabajosamente, sacudiendo sus ropas. Al ver a tremendo grupo reunido en frente de ellos, una gran gota de sudor apareció en sus cabezas.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿en dónde diablos estaban? -preguntó Asiant.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno -dijo Nakago dirigiéndose a Eagle-. ¿Quieren que les contemos todo desde el principio, o prefieren ahorrar unos cuantos kilobytes?

- Mejor nos los ahorramos -dijo Eagle-. Que se me hace que este side ya está demasiado largo.

- Cierto, cada vez los hacemos más largos -declaró el co-propietario de El Universo Anime.

Tras cerca de una hora de explicaciones y relatos...

- Ya veo -murmuró Eagle-. Creo que todos llegaron en buen momento, necesitamos ayuda para remover escombros y al menos construir una guarida decente para todos los recién llegados.

- En fin, no nos hace daño quedarnos otro rato más... -suspiró Takeru mientras sus compañeros asentían.

- Vaya, parece que los niños elegidos no son tan inútiles después de todo -sonrió Asiant-. Ahora quiero oírlos cantar Ashita Wa Atashi No Kaze Ga Fuka Ne.

- Y menos mal que yo me salvé de bailar el tango con Tailmon -dijo Eta alegremente.

- Ni creas que me he olvidado de eso, Neta -dijo Eclipse rápidamente.

- Ja, ja, mala suerte, los digimons se quedaron en el digimundo -señaló el gato.

- Pues a mí me parece que nos trajimos a uno -observó Asuka, señalando hacia una pila de escombros. Sobre ella, estaba Tailmon, quien luego de la aparatosa aparición de ella y sus acompañantes, había terminado sobre dicho lugar.

- ¡Tailmon! -exclamó Hikari dirigiéndose hacia su compañera digimon.

- Ahora sí ya te llevaron al baile, Alfalfa -sonrió Eclipse maliciosamente.

- Definitivamente este no es mi día -murmuró Eta con una gota de sudor en su frente.

****

Eclipse se dirigió hacia el computador y abrió el Winamp, tratando de encontrar alguna pieza musical que pudiera adecuarse a lo que él quería ver.

- Veamos, Forever Love, no... .

- Dudo que encuentre algún tango ahí -dijo Misao.

- No sé que obsesión tiene Eclipse con el tango -murmuró Asiant. 

- ¿No le será algo difícil bailar a Eta? -preguntó Nakago.

- Nah, los poderes síquicos lo pueden todo -respondió Eagle.

- Menos regresarnos a la normalidad -comentó Cadmio por su parte.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de todo y rodeados por Asiant, Eagle, los habitantes de Japones y el resto de personajes de "La Entrevista", Eta y Tailmon estaban listos para bailar, sumamente avergonzados desde luego.

- Pon de una vez lo que sea -gruñó Eta-. Mientras más pronto acabe esto mejor.

- Sólo espero que nadie del digimundo vaya a ver esto -renegó la pobre Tailmon.

- Y yo espero que V-mon no se vaya a sentir mal -dijo Daisuke.

- Err, dudo que a V-mon le importe en algo -comentó Takeru

- Menos mal que siempre llevó mi cámara -sonrió Hikari quien estaba muy emocionada con toda la idea del baile.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Así me gustaría estar a mí con mi querido Otaru-sama -Cherry empezó a soñar despierta como ya es costumbre en ella, sonrojándose y exclamando a viva voz, mientras Lime y Bloodberry la veían algo contrariadas.

Eclipse buscó en el playlist de Winamp y tal como lo dijo Misao no encontró ningún tango, pero a cambio colocó el tema "Both of you, dance like you want to win!!".

- Tonto, no es que vayan a luchar contra un ángel o algo parecido -se burló Asuka.

- Tal vez, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar -explicó Eclipse.

Así, mientras Eta y Tailmon bailaban, algunos reían, otros suspiraban conmovidos y a otros francamente les daba igual... pero en las mentes de Nakago y Cadmio todavía circulaba una interrogante.

- ¿Cómo volveremos a ser grandes otra vez? -preguntó Nakago.

- Eso es algo que quisiera poder responder -murmuró Cadmio.

- Don't be worry, Sunday comes, it's your day... -cantó Misao en voz baja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Entrevista:

- Ya conocen a los personajes de siempre…

- El virus bolita data del año 1988 aproximadamente y consistía en una pequeña bolita que aparecía de repente y rebotaba por toda la pantalla... (Eagle de 7 años de edad lo vio en acción).

- Con toda la cantidad de digimons ridículos que se han visto, es probable que Chickenmon sí exista de verdad =P

- **Yui**, **I.R.**, **Control**, ** Synchro** y ** Rescue** son personajes del anime ** Corrector Yui**.

- **Daisuke**, **Ken**, **Takeru**, **Iori**, **Yolei**, **Hikari**, **V-mon**, **Wormmon**, **Patamon**, **Armadimon**, ** Hawkmon** y ** Tailmon** son personajes del anime ** Digimon Adventures 02**.

- Las frases de Misao en ingles: algunas frases de canciones de anime y jpop. La última sí tiene un 90% de sentido pues ahí ya recupero su inteligencia (no podría decirla enteramente bien, porque entonces ya no sería japonesa... je je je).

- ** Digimon Frontier** empezó a emitirse en ** Japón** el 7 de abril de este año... esperemos resulte mejor que ** Digimon 02** y ** Digimon Tamers**...

- Comentarios sobre este fanfic: leyendas99@hotmail.com o makankosapou@yahoo.com


	11. Episodio 8

La Entrevista 

Por Asiant y Eagle 

Lamentablemente **Eagle** falleció de causas naturales el pasado 14 de Diciembre de 2002. Para todos los que lo conocimos representó una gran pérdida, pero siempre lo recordaremos con alegría. 

_Dos semanas después... ._

Pocos lugares en el mundo ofrecían tanta paz y serenidad como aquel viejo cementerio de Lima. El césped que crecía cerca de las tumbas estaba bien recortado y había abundantes árboles se mirara por donde mirara. En algunas partes de veía gente depositando flores frente a alguna lápidas o realizando una plegaria en favor de los difuntos.

Mientras caminaba por el campo santo, Asiant meditó en las sorpresas que le deparan a cada uno la vida. A su forma de ver, era curioso tomar conciencia de lo finito que resulta el ser humano, y cómo la vida de éste podía terminar abruptamente.

De repente, Asiant se detuvo frente a una tumba y se sentó de cuclillas. La lápida tenía inscrita la leyenda "Gracias a Dios por la música".

- Hola, Eagle -murmuró el escritor de fics-. No tenía la menor idea de que te irías tan pronto y la verdad es que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Había decidido dejar "La Entrevista" después de tu partida, pero cambié de opinión y seguiré por un poco más, aunque me hará falta tu agudo sentido del humor. No te preocupes por tus personajes, yo me encargaré de que nadie los olvide o que los usen para alguna cosa loca que tú no hubieras deseado. Es hora de seguir adelante, Eagle, no te diré adiós sino hasta luego.

Asiant realizó una pequeña oración tras lo cual se retiró.

****

**El espacio, la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la astronave Nadesico. Su misión durante los siguientes sesenta minutos será servir de estudio para uno de los programas más salvajes y locos que se hayan hecho en la Internet. Hacer lo que ninguna otra nave espacial ha hecho jamás... .**

En el puente de mando de la avanzada astronave Nadesico, la capitana Yurika Misamaru y su segundo oficial, Jun Aoi, se preparaban para darles la bienvenida a Asiant, Eta, Eclipse, Ryo, Misato y el resto del elenco de "La Entrevista". Ruri, en tanto, se encontraba alistando la computadora principal de la nave, la SVC-2027, para enlazarse con la Tierra y así transmitir en vivo sin ningún problema.

- ¡¡Pero que emoción!! -exclamó Yurika con alegría-. ¡Vamos a aparecer por televisión! ¿No crees que será genial, Jun? Imagínate, dentro de unos minutos miles de personas podrán vernos en toda la Tierra.

- Sí, capitana, estoy seguro de que eso es bueno -murmuró Jun mientras revisaba un portapapeles-. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco preocupado. De acuerdo con la información que estuve recabando, cada vez que se transmite un episodio de "La Entrevista" ocurre algo malo.

Yurika desestimó los temores de Jun con un ademán.

- Ah, tonterías, te aseguro que eso no es más que una leyenda urbana más.

- Tal vez, pero qué me dice de los rollos del mar muerto en donde... .

- Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Jun -le interrumpió Yurika y luego le arrebató el portapapeles-. Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, ya verás que hasta nos van a pedir autógrafos en las calles, ji, ji, ji.

- La computadora está lista -anunció Ruri en un tono carente de emoción.

- El enlace con la Tierra también se encuentra listo -informó Megumi volviéndose por encima del hombro-. Todo se encuentra en orden para empezar a transmitir, capitana.

Yurika alzó un dedo en lo alto.

- Bien, entonces traigan a nuestros invitados al puente.

****

La puerta se abrió y Asiant bajó de la nave en compañía de Asuka, Rei Ayanami, Misato y Ryo algunos camarógrafos que laboraban en el programa de "La Entrevista". En el hangar se encontraba esperándolos varios oficiales y Akito Tenkawa, que tenía la tarea de conducirlos hasta el puente de mando en donde se llevaría a cabo el programa.

- Bienvenidos a la Nadesico, mi nombre es Akito Tenkawa y soy el cocinero de la nave. El menú para este día será consomé de pollo, milanesa con camarones empanizados y pie de queso como poste.

- Que curioso -murmuró Asiant mirando a Akito-. Creí que eras un piloto de combate.

- Ah, sí, a veces ayudo a los pilotos de los Aestivalis a luchar contra los lagartos jovianos, pero la verdad no me gusta las guerras. Mi mayor sueño es convertirme en un excelente cocinero.

- ¿Un excelente cocinero? -repitió Asiant, extrañado-. No, pues que... bien.

- Sí, la cocina es mi vida, pero por azares del destino acabé en esta nave y tuve tomar parte en la terrible guerra contra los jovianos. Sin embargo aún tengo esperanzas de convertirme en un cocinero de renombre mundial.

- ¿Sí? Pues creo que es una estupidez -farfulló Asuka, que acababa de bajar por la rampa de abordaje-. Cocinero de renombre mundial, por Dios, este tipo es tan inútil como el tonto de Shinji.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntó Akito con el ceño fruncido.

- Eh, que le recuerdas mucho a su padre -repuso Misato rápidamente, riendo con nerviosismo-. ¿Sabes? El papá de ella también era un cocinero muy importante.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamó Asuka-. ¡Eso no es... .

- Sí, eso exactamente -se apresuró a decir Asiant y luego se volvió hacia la piloto del EVA-02-. Oye, cálmate un poco, yo también creo que eso de ser cocinero es patético, pero no lo insultes. ¿No podrías controlar tus comentarios por una vez en tu vida?.

- ¿Es que están locos, verdad? -renegó Asuka en voz baja-. Sólo ustedes podrían soportar la cantidad de estupideces que dice un imbécil como ese.

- Ah, bueno, menos mal -dijo Akito más tranquilo-. Creí que me habían insultado, menos mal que me equivoqué.

- Bueno, Akito, permíteme presentarte a nuestros amigos -dijo Asiant y a continuación extendió una mano hacia su derecha-. Ella es Asuka Langley Souryu... .

- Anta Baka -murmuró Asuka.

- Una nave espacial de verdad -murmuró Ryo Urawa mientras recorría el hangar con la mirada-. Me gustaría traer a Ami a lugares como este y recorrer el cosmos a su lado.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso? -le preguntó Asuka de repente-. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que ninguna mujer en el mundo podría poner sus ojos en un tipo tan patético como tú?.

- Te equivocas, Asuka, al final Ami será sólo mía -sentenció Ryo con una llama de determinación en su mirada.

La piloto del EVA-02 entornó la mirada.

- Aja, lo que tú digas.

- ... y finalmente, pero no menos importantes, Eclipse y Eta -concluyó Asiant mientras un niño enmascarado y un gato de tamaño diminuto descendían de la nave de transporte.

- Asiant, que bueno que te veo -Eclipse corrió hacia donde estaban Asiant y Akito y extendió una mano hacia ellos-. Me dan para mi día de reyes, recuerda que soy un chico que está en pleno crecimiento.

- Que descarado -observó Eta.

- Es cierto, tú ya no eres un niño -le recriminó Asiant, mirando al enmascarado con los ojos semicerrados-. Quedaste así por culpa de esa máquina que armaste. El Time-Wave o cómo quiera que se llame.

- No fue culpa mía -repuso Eclipse-. ¡Sircamm me puso una trampa!.

- Eso ni tú te la crees -murmuró Eta-. Solamente un retrasado mental hubiera podido creer que los planos de ese mentado aparato podría haberlos mandado un admirador secreto.

- ¡Tú que sabes, pulgoso!.

- A ver sí ya dejan de pelear -les dijo Asiant-. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Es verdad -convino Eclipse-. Rattata y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, ¿cierto, amigo?.

- ¡¡Ese no es mi nombre, maldita sea!! -exclamó el gato lambariano con algunas venas hinchadas en su frente-. ¡¡Estoy harto de que no recuerdes mí nombre!!.

- ¡Un gato que habla! -exclamó Akito, mostrándose bastante sorprendido-. Es increíble, pero ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso se trata de un experimento genético o algo por el estilo?.

- No es un gato, es un pokémon y se llama Hamtaromon -le respondió Eclipse, causando que Eta se enfurecía todavía más-. Al parecer es una evolución alterna de un digimon del tipo... .

- Eh, no -intervino Misato-. No es nada de eso, la verdad es que Eta... . 

Mientras Misato inventaba miles de razones por las que Eta podía hablar, Eclipse se acercó al felino y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Eta, por su parte, empezó a crujir los dientes y a murmurar mil maldiciones.

- La verdad es que Eatamon y yo somos muy buenos amigos -presumió Eclipse a los de la Nadesico-. De hecho fui yo quien lo presento con Gatomon, su futura esposa y madre de... .

- ¡¡¡Suficiente!!! -dijo Eta con un grito-. Escúchame bien, Eclipse, estoy cansado de hacer el ridículo y de que me llames con nombres estúpidos. Eres el último ser dentro de la escala evolutiva... .

Las palabras de Eta causaron que todos los presentes volvieran la atención hacia él. Asiant y Akito miraron absortos como el gato continuaba cantándole sus frescas a Eclipse. Extrañamente, el espía permanecía muy tranquilo.

- Ahora sí se enojo -musitó Asiant procurando no ser escuchado.

- No que va -murmuró Asuka sarcásticamente-. Sólo está actuando.

- ... no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de trabajar junto a ti, pero eso tiene solución -continuó Eta-. A partir de este momento te las arreglas solo.

- Ah -murmuró Eclipse-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decir, Hamtaro?.

Eta se sujetó la cara con una garra y frunció la boca como sí la estupidez de su camarada le causara dolor físico. Al cabo de unos instantes, bajó su pata tranquilamente, tomó un poco aire y gritó:

- ¡¡SIGNIFICA QUE RENUNCIO!!.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamó Asiant a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco imaginario.

- Déjate de bromas, anta furball -le dijo Asuka con una actitud altanera-. No puedes renunciar, sabes bien que desde la quiebra de _El Universo Anime_ nuestras finanzas no andan muy bien.

- Eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto -dijo Eta, volviendo el rostro en otra dirección-. Volveré al planeta Lambda y restauraré la Alianza junto con la princesa Miharu. No quiero oír ni una palabra más.

Asiant cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Por favor, Eta, no renuncies ¿Qué no vez que incluso voy a tener que despedir empleados para que el programa continué al aire? Disculpa a Eclipse, él no sabe lo que dice -hizo una pausa y volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaban Misato y Akito como sí ellos fueran su última esperanza-. Amigos, ayúdenme a convencerlo.

- Bueno, Eta -comenzó Misato-. Entiendo tu enojo, pero creo que antes que nada debe imponerse la cordura.

- ¿Sí? Dile eso al torpe de la máscara -repuso Eta mientras Eclipse miraba en todas direcciones como sí estuviera buscando a otra persona.

- Ten paciencia, recuerda que pasamos por momentos difíciles. _ El Universo Anime_ ya no existe y necesitamos apoyarnos entre todos.

- Bueno, tal vez... -murmuró Eta, dubitativo.

- Sí, quédate, Guilmon -dijo Eclipse de repente, causando que los pelos de Eta se erizaran de golpe. Se hizo una silencio absoluto mientras todos esperaban a que la bomba estallara.

En ese momento, un aura maligna cubrió a Eta completamente y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Caminó unos pasos y miró a Eclipse con una mezcla de desprecio y furia. El Espía Estelar sólo alcanzó a fingir una sonrisa bastante estúpida.

- Eclipse, eres el tonto más grande que he conocido jamás -murmuró antes de darse la media vuelta para subir nuevamente a la nave de transporte. Tras unos segundos, la nave comenzó a elevarse en el aire y finalmente abandonó la Nadesico, dejando a todos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

- Uy, me la dejó barata -murmuró Eclipse.

- Le tememos a la oscuridad y, para sobrevivir, la ahuyentamos con antorchas -murmuró Rei Ayanami con su acostumbrado tono de voz monótono. 

- ¿Tú cree, Rei? -le preguntó Eclipse, rascándose la cabeza-. Yo creo que se le va a pasar pronto, Eatamon no es rencoroso.

- ¡¡Está es una catástrofe!! -exclamó Asiant al borde de la histeria-. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! La invitada va a llegar en unos minutos, es el fin.

- Tranquilo -lo calmó Akito-. Sólo remplázalo y asunto arreglado.

- Claro, pero de dónde voy a conseguir otro gato que pueda hablar -se lamentó Asiant mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-. No creo que podamos conseguir a Luna, Artemis, Meowth o a Diana a tiempo.

- Descuida, Asiant -le dijo Ryo-. Yo podría conseguir un disfraz de gato y aparecer junto al señor Eclipse. Dame la oportunidad y verás de lo que soy capaz, por favor.

- Claro que no -dijo Asiant-. Es la idea más tonta que he escuchado.

- Afirmativo -musitó Rei con voz queda.

- ¿Cómo conseguiremos otro entrevistador? -se preguntó Misato.

- Ese no es problema -se escuchó decir a espaldas de los escritores de fics.

Desconcertados, Asiant y Misato se giraron hacia el sitio de donde habían venido a aquellas palabras y se toparon con de una gata blanca de tamaño mediano, ojos azules, y en su frente tenía una letra "a" del alfabeto griego... o sea, "alfa". Entonces, los dos escritores de fanfics se miraron entre sí un instante y alzaron las cejas sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué les pasa, niños? -preguntó la gata-. ¿Nunca habían visto a un gato hablando?.

- Tú eres Alpha, ¿no es verdad? -dijo Asiant luego de parpadear-. Eres un prospecto de personaje para "La Alianza" que apareció en los episodios hentai de "El Cinema de Bloody Eagle".

- ¡¡Ahhh!! -exclamó Akito, aterrorizado-. ¡¡Otro gato que puede hablar!!.

- Oh, pero que inteligentes muchachos -murmuró Alpha con sarcasmo-. Bueno, como sea, escuché su conversación hace un momento y parece que están en graves problemas, chicos. Claro que a cambio deseo que me paguen el doble de lo que le dan a Eta.

- ¿El doble? -repitió Asiant-. No lo tomes a mal, Alpha, pero tú aparecías en horario para adultos y "La Entrevista" es un programa para toda la familia.

- Eta es un tonto -murmuró la gata-. Y cobro eso porque tu programa es riesgoso.

- Yo aún no entiendo nada de esto -murmuró Akito por su parte-. ¿Por qué Yurika habrá hecho amistad con estas personas tan raras?.

- ¿Qué dicen entonces, chicos? -les preguntó Alpha-. ¿Aceptan que les ayudé?.

- Bueno, supongo que no tenemos opción -farfulló Asiant mientras Misato asentía con la cabeza-. No veo a nadie más que pueda ayudarnos. 

- Yo quería ser el entrevistador -se lamentó Ryo con una lagrimita.

Queriendo mostrarse amigable, Eclipse se acercó a Alpha para hablarle.

- Vaya, te pareces mucho a mi amigo Eatamon -dijo Eclipse mientras examinaba a Alpha minuciosamente-. Va a ser un honor trabajar contigo, Alfalfa.

- Mi nombre es Alpha, estúpido ignorante -repuso la gata con desdén.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo -murmuró Asiant resignado.

- ¿Por qué ese niño no puede llevarse bien con los gatos? -preguntó Akito.

- Eh, no te fijes en eso, Akito -dijo Asiant mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo-. Te aseguro que ocurre muy de vez en cuando.

****

La puerta se abrió por la mitad y Akito penetraron al puente de mando seguido por Asiant, Eclipse, Alpha, Asuka, Ryo, Rei y Misato. Al ver a sus invitados, Yurika se abalanzó sobre Asiant y Akito, los abrazó con fuerza y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- ¡¡Hola, Akito y Asiant!! ¡¡Seamos amigos!!.

Por unos instantes, tanto Akyti como Asiant se quedaron mirando a Yurika como hipnotizados. Saltaba a la vista que ambos estaban encantados con la bien formada y coqueta capitana de la astronave Nadesico.

- Sí, seamos amigos -murmuró Asiant embelesado-. ¿No, Akito?.

- Bueno, ya que lo planteamos así... .

- Todos los hombres son unos asquerosos hentais -murmuró Asuka con desprecio.

- Ay, ellos deben ser el resto del elenco de "La Entrevista" -dijo Yurika mientras se aproximaba a Eclipse-. ¡¡Hola, Eclipse!! ¡¡Seamos amigos!!.

- Claro, claro, ¿por qué no? -murmuró Eclipse con una mirada hentai-. Pero antes te presento a mi nueva camarada, Alfalfa.

Entonces, Alpha le saltó al rostro a Eclipse para rasguñarlo con movimientos tan rápidos que nadie podía creerlo. El enmascarado empezó a correr de un lado para otro mientras gritaba.

- Típico -murmuró Rei.

- ¡¡En la cara no que voy a ser actor!! -chilló Eclipse.

- Ay, pero que lindo gatito -murmuró Yurika como una niña y luego sujetó a Alpha entre sus brazos para estrecharla-. Lindo gatita, seamos amigas, ¿quieres?.

- Hum, de acuerdo, pero nada de pedir dinero -murmuró Alpha con suspicacia.

- Ay, y también habla -sonrió Yurika-. Es igualita a Eta.

- Eta es un tonto -masculló Alpha.

Al ver la escena, Eclipse lanzó un suspiro.

- Como quisiera ser gato.

- Lo reitero una vez más, los hombres son unos hentais -dijo Asuka luego de ver la reacción de Eclipse-. Que bueno que no está aquí ese estúpido de Shinji. 

Yurika colocó a Alpha en el piso y luego se giró hacia donde estaban Misato y Asiant.

- Bueno, ahora es mi turno de presentarlos a los miembros de mi tripulación -dijo con la misma emoción de una chiquilla que se reúne con sus amigos-. Ella es Megumi Reinard, él es Jun Aoi, la de allá es Haruka Minato y ella es Ruri Hoshino.

- Agh, esa niña me recuerda a la "muñeca" -observó Asuka en clara referencia a Ruri.

- No soy una "muñeca" -murmuró Rei.

Asiant sonrió discretamente.

- Bueno, parece que ya todo está en orden para que Eclipse y Alpha comiencen con la entrevista de esta noche.

- ¿Un niño y una gata que habla serán los anfitriones del programa? -preguntó Megumi con un gesto de desconcierto-. ¿No les parece algo... raro?.

- No te compliques la vida de más, Megumi -le dijo Akito mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Sé que es difícil creerlo, pero es la verdad.

- Y yo no soy un niño -les aclaró Eclipse-. Quedé convertido en mocoso luego de sufrir los efectos de un aparato que armé hace tiempo. Sin embargo sé que muy pronto volveré a la normalidad.

- Dios mío, ¿cómo es que Eta soporta a ese torpe? -comentó Alpha en voz baja.

- Pe4o que gata tan inteligente -dijo Yurika y luego giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña Ruri-. ¿Por qué no les hablas un poco sobre la Nadesico?.

La chica miró fijamente a los visitantes antes de empezar a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba tranquila, pero firme.

- A sus ordenes, capitana, la Nadesico ND-001 es una astronave de combate desarrollada por Nergal para contrarrestar las agresiones de los jovianos. Mide 298 metros de largo por 148 metros de ancho y tiene una altura de 106.8 metros. Pesa 37,530 toneladas y tiene 214 compartimentos... .

- Pamplinas -dijo Eclipse-. El patio de mi abuelita era más grande.

- Anta baka -dijo Asuka.

- Baka, baka -murmuró Ruri a su vez.

-... la Nadesico es una nave automatizada y todas las funciones dependen de la SVC-2027, que es una computadora sumamente avanzada -Ruri hizo una pausa y extendió una mano hacia un pequeño visor redondo ubicado en una pared donde brillaba una luz roja-. Recientemente le hice algunas modificaciones para que pudiera hablar.

- Hola, amigos -los saludó la computadora-. Estoy programado para servirlos.

- Vaya, una computadora que puede hablar -dijo Alpha mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa, por favor -dijo Eclipse. Todos lo miraron como sí fuera el idiota más grande del mundo-. ¿Qué hice ahora?.

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías? -le espetó Asuka y luego derribó al enmascarado de un potente puñetazo.

- Discúlpalo, SVC-2027, pero ese enmascarado es un error de la naturaleza.

- No hay cuidado, Alpha -respondió la SVC-2027-. Es grato conocer a alguien con un coeficiente intelectual elevado. Quisiera tener visitantes más inteligentes de vez en cuando, pero como podrás darte cuenta, no hay muchos por aquí a excepción de Ruri.

- ¡Ay, que emoción! -exclamó Yurika de repente-. Me da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí, amigos. Estuve conversando como los de Nergal y aunque no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea, al final no pusieron objeciones. Espero que su programa salga a la perfección. 

- Me parece bien, Yurika -asintió Misato-. Yo supe que Nerv iba a demandar a Nergal por violar derechos de autor, pero después de este gesto de buena voluntad no creo que lo hagan.

- ¿Y dónde están los otros? -preguntó Jun, volviéndose hacia Asiant-. Me refiero a ese chico llamado Nakago y a ese tal Cadmio. Creí que iban a aparecer en el programa también.

- Ah, ellos se quedaron en la Tierra -le explicó Asiant-. Creo que se fueron a buscar las esferas del dragón para volver a la normalidad. No les agrada mucho estar convertidos en niños.

- En fin -suspiró Megumi-. Creo que ya es hora de empezar con la transmisión. Como podrán darse cuenta, hemos acondicionado el puente de mando para que hagan la entrevista en este lugar.

- Pues a mí no me gusta mucho -difirió Eclipse mientras tres chicas entraban al puente de mando. Al verlas, el espía reaccionó con sorpresa-. Órale, las Guerreras Mágicas.

- ¡¡No somos las Guerreras Mágicas, idiota!! -le respondió Ryoko Subaru con una vena hinchada en su puño. Ryoko estaba por conectarle a Eclipse un soberbio puñetazo en la nariz cuando su compañera Hikaru Amano se interpuso rápidamente entre ella y el espía. Izumi Maki, la tercera chica, se apresuró a detener a Ryoko por la espalda.

- No, Ryoko, no lo golpees -le suplicó Hikaru.

- No voy a golpearlo, Hikaru -dijo Ryoko mientras trataba de liberarse de Izumi-. Tan sólo le voy a reacomodar el cerebro.

- Perfecto -Asuka se golpeó una palma con el puño-. Yo te ayudo.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Alpha con alegría-. ¡Acábenlo! ¡Matéenlo!.

Eclipse se giró hacia la gata y frunció el entrecejo con malestar.

- Se supone que eres mi camarada pokémon, deberías defenderme.

- ¿Yo? -preguntó Alpha con una sonrisa burlona-. Defiéndete tú solo. 

- Amigos, amigos -intervino Yurika-. Permítanme presentarles a Ryoko Subaru, Hikaru Amano y Izumi Maki. Todas ellas son pilotos de combate de Aestivalis y también son muy buenas amigas.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo soy piloto de un EVA y no lo ando presumiendo -dijo Asuka.

- Lo que Yurika no mencionó es que Ryoko tiene un temperamento fuerte -explicó Akito mientras se rascaba la mejilla-. Pero en el fondo no es una mala persona.

- ¡¡Vas a morir, enmascarado!! -gritó Ryoko al tiempo que sus amigas la sacaban a empujones del puente-. ¡¡Algún momento estarás descuidado!!. 

- Espero que sea muy pronto -murmuró Alpha malévolamente.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alpha -dijo la SVC-2027 en medio de una carcajada.

- Bueno, sí ya terminaron de jugar, es hora de seguir con el programa -les recordó Asiant-. Esta puede ser la última oportunidad para que este show se mantenga al aire.

- Es cierto, es hora de empezar con el programa -murmuró Eclipse mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Pero no quisiera aparecer como un niño, así que usaré una droga experimental que estoy perfeccionando a base de productos transgénicos.

- Ay, Dios -exclamó Alpha-. Mejor vayan consiguiendo otra persona porqué este tipo se va a envenenar.

- Vamos, Alpha -le dijo Asiant-. Dale una oportunidad.

Eclipse saca un pequeño tubo de ensayo al que le quitó el tapón. Acto seguido, bebió su contenido y luego empezó a convulsionarse violentamente, provocando el susto de todos los que lo estaban mirando. De pronto, la cabeza del enmascarado dio una vuelta de 360 grados mientras le salía humo por las orejas.

- ¡Llamen al exorcista! -gritó Alpha-. ¡A ese tipo de le metió el diablo!. 

- ¡Que horror!.

- ¡Pobre Eclipse! -se lamentó Yurika.

Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos, Eclipse empezó a crecer de tamaño hasta que recuperó su edad. Cuando el efecto de la poción hubo terminado, el espía sonrió ante su espantado auditorio.

- Anda la osa -murmuró el Espía Estelar, extasiado-. He vuelto a ser el de antes.

- Milagro que no se convirtió en alguna cosa rara -dijo Alpha.

- Es verdad, Alpha -convino la SVC-2027-. No cabe duda que posees una mente privilegiada. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ese enmascarado llamado Eclipse.

- Es cierto -asintió Ruri con seriedad-. La forma en que manejó esos compuestos químicos fue arriesgada.

****

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, tanto Eclipse como Alpha ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. Rei y Ryo enfocaron las cámaras sobre el escenario y Megumi hizo los ajustes finales para empezar a transmitir a la Tierra.

- Buenas noches a todos -empezó Eclipse-. En esta ocasión estaremos transmitiendo en vivo desde la astronave de combate Nadesico. Como podrán darse cuenta, los viejos entrevistadores han vuelto debido a las incontables quejas que hubo respecto a los dos últimos entrevistadores, ¿no, Alfalfa?.

- Antes que nada debo aclarar que mi nombres es Alpha -repuso la gata, lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia Eclipse-. Debido a problemas técnicos, Eta no estará presente esta noche. ¬_¬

- Bien, ahora vayamos a algunas noticias importantes antes de presentar a la escritora de esta noche -anunció Eclipse mientras revisaba unas hojas-. Después de meses de especulación e incertidumbre, los estudios de _ El Universo Anime_ finalmente declararon que sus ingresos no fueron los esperados de manera que habrá despidos masivos.

- Con personajes como tú no me extraña que hayan quebrado -murmuró Alpha.

Eclipse miró a Alpha con los ojos entornados.

- Ejem, de forma que los siguientes empleados ya pueden pasar a recoger su liquidación: Armando, Karen y Arenth -dijo mientras los susodichos abandonaban el foro totalmente cabizbajos-. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, amigos, pero desgraciadamente las cosas están muy mal y hay que empezar a eliminar a los personajes menos populares.

- En otras palabras... ¡¡FRACASADOS!! -exclamó Alpha.

- Bueno, ahora pasemos de una vez con la invitada de esta noche -declaró Eclipse mientras sonreía-. El día de hoy tenemos el agrado de presentar a una chica que ha escrito varias historias bastante entretenidas entre las que se encuentra "When the love truly come late", "The Darkness in my Soul", "Why me?", "La mitad de un ser", "Card Captor... ¿Goku?". Démosle un caluroso saludo a Ulti_SG.

Una joven alta, de aproximadamente unos dieciocho años que vestía un conjunto japonés de colores alegres, entró alegremente. Saludó a las cámaras así como a todo el elenco dentro y fuera del estudio para después tomar asiento.

- ¡Ulti, seamos amigas! -le gritó Yurika.

- Una chica -murmuró Alpha en tono pensativo-. Detecto cierto aire místico en ella.

- Hola, Ulti_SG, bienvenida a "La Entrevista" -la saludó Eclipse una vez que la invitada tomó asiento-. Que gusto tenerte hoy con nosotros, no todos los días tenemos el gusto de presentar invitadas tan bellas como tú.

- Gracias, Eclipse -contestó Ulti-. Es un placer estar aquí esta noche con todos ustedes, y espero lograr sobrevivir lo suficiente para cumplir con lo que debo hacer aquí.

- En ese caso espero que tengas seguro contra accidentes -dijo Alpha.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, que bromista eres, Ulti -rió Eclipse mientras fingía demencia-. Eh, mira, Ulti, te presento a mi camarada, la gata Alfalfa.

Alpha miró a Eclipse y apretó los dientes con rabia asesina, pero se contuvo ante la presencia de Ulti y exhaló un largo suspiro mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

- Eh, no le hagas caso -dijo la gata-. Mi nombre es Alpha, bienvenida.

- Una gatita que habla ^-^ ¡¡Que linda!! -exclamó Ulti, enternecida por la apariencia de Alpha-. ¿Puedo cargarte y mimarte al final de la entrevista?.

Alpha sonrió discretamente.

- Que bien que sepas reconocer lo bueno, Ulti, je, je, je. 

- Bueno, estimada escritora de fanfics, vayamos a lo bueno -dijo Eclipse mientras revisaba las tarjetas que sostenía en sus manos-. ¿Por qué elegiste el nick de Ulti_SG?.

- Bueno, es un tanto complicado, pero ya tengo experiencia en tener que explicarle esto a cada persona que pregunta así que u.ú -hizo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar-. Ulti_SG es la abreviación de los dos nicks con los que comencé a vagar por el Internet. Antes era conocida como Ultimecia (Villana del Final Fantasy 8) en el Latinchat, pero por cuestiones de "flojera" al creerlo muy largo, todos de cariño comenzaron a decirme "Ulti". Ahora bien, el SG es la abreviación de "Sephiroth girlfriend" (Sephiroth es el villano de Final Fantasy 7) que utilizaba en un club de Yahoo!. Cuando debí decidir por un nick como autora, me vi indecisa por cuál utilizar, y como los dos me gustaban tanto, decidí amalgamarlos de esta forma, y así nació el nick.

- Anda la osa, que interesante -murmuró Eclipse, impresionado por la explicación de la invitada-. ¿Acaso posees poderes mágicos, Ulti?.

Antes de que Ulti respondiera a semejante pregunta, Alpha decidió tomar la palabra.

- Disculpa a Eclipse, Ulti, el tipo no tiene cerebro. Me parece que es un defecto de nacimiento porque no encuentro otra explicación.

- Descuida, Alpha, lo comprendo. No sé quién es el que haya comenzado con ese rumor ¬.¬ Pero cuando lo haga... ¡¡que se prepare para recibir mi venganza!! Ejem... sorry, me dejo llevar muy fácil. -Guardó silencio y retomando la compostura, añadió-: No, Eclipse, no tengo habilidades mágicas u.ú. Qué más quisiera, pero soy tan ordinaria como el pan Bimbo T.T.

- Ah, el osito Bimbo -suspiró Eclipse mientras experimentaba un viaje mental hacia su niñez-. Uno de mis ídolos de la infancia, je, je, debo mi robusta complexión a su amplia variedad de productos.

Alpha y Ulti se miraron entre sí sin saber que pensar sobre el comportamiento del enmascarado.

- Ejem, ¿cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste? -preguntó Alpha. 

- Huy... eso es viajar dos años en el pasado y, humm, no tengo buena memoria, así que sólo recuerdo que fue un fic de Dragon Ball Z, escrito por mi sensei Vejichan en su pagina Súper Saiyajin Chibi Vejita Sekai. Cualquiera que haya sido, debo decir que fue la que logró que me interesara en esto de las fanfics.

– ¿Cuál fue el primer fanfic que escribiste? -cuestionó Eclipse, que ya había regresado de su breve viaje mental a su infancia. Mientras el enmascarado formulaba la pregunta, Ryo pasó al escenario a servirle un vaso con agua a Ulti.

- Gracias, Ryo ^-^ -murmuró Ulti y luego tomó un sorbo de agua-. Mi primer fic bebé fue "When The Truly Love comes late" de Dragon Ball con la cual pude despegar en este "negocio".

- ¿Por qué decidiste escribir "When the truly love come late"?. 

- Bueno... tenia unos 15 añitos en ese entonces... Lo escribí con la intención de plasmar mi desconforme en algunas ideas de Toriyama. Una de ella es la falta de "mujeres guerreras" en la serie. Mi personaje Ezined es el estereotipo que yo en ese entonces tenia de cómo podía encajar una guerrera en la trama. Otro punto es el hecho de que Toriyama decidiese unir tal matrimonio como el de Gokuh y Chichi, el cual no tenia fundamentos y me parecía mera estupidez... Y debo aclarar que hasta le fecha sigo viendo ese hecho como un gran error por parte de Toriyama ò.ó .... Ejem... creo que les pediré que me protejan de las fans de Chichi que deben estar viendo esto y que ya comenzaron a reunirse allá afuera =S.

- Tienes razón, Ulti, te apoyo totalmente -convino Alpha mientras una llamarada de determinación ardía en su mirada-. Toriyama debió haber incluido más mujeres guerreras en su historia, ¿por qué toda la acción recae en tipos como Yamcha, Vejita... Trunks... mmmmm -hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro-. ¿Quién podría domarlos?.

- De los personajes que has creado, ¿cuál es tu favorito y por qué? -le inquirió Eclipse, aprovechando que Alpha estaba como ida. 

- Es difícil... todos tienen lo suyo pero.. definitivamente el "consi" es Sett... porque está basado en Cell Perfecto, mi villano favorito de la serie (digan lo que digan los demás ¬.¬ ¡no me importa! Ò.ó) Lo he manejado como un personaje muy complejo y es con el que he trabajado más. Mi favoritismos se nota más que nada porque es el que ha sobrevivido a todas las continuaciones que he hecho de mis fanfics =p.

- ¿Te gusta Cell? -murmuró Eclipse-. Vaya, ver para creer.

– ¿Cuál es el procedimiento que sigues para escribir un fic? -siguió Alpha.

- Bueno, primero suelo estar "descansada" para poder comenzar a estructurar un fanfic. Busco la idea base de la trama y explicaciones lógicas y creyentes a todo lo que ocurrirá en el fic. Veo los "limites" que tendré para el desarrollo. Pienso en el final que el fic tendrá, y cómo empezarlo... Ya el relleno, siempre tiende a salir por si solo (y es con lo que mas batallo), aunque también suele no salir todo como se planeó y salen cosas que no debieron salir, pero que extrañamente son las queridas por los lectores ._. ...

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido el llamado "bloqueo de escritor"? -preguntó Eclipse. 

- ¡Claro! Aquel escritor que no haya tenido jamás "Bloqueo de escritor" que arroje la primera piedra... .

- ¡¡Aguas!! -exclamó Eclipse antes de lanzarse tras el escenario. Alpha y Ulti miraron al enmascarado con los ojos entornados y unas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus frentes.

- ¿Decías? -dijo Alpha, volviendo la cabeza hacia la invitada.

- Me sucede muy frecuentemente, pero siempre trato de desbloquearme tratando de inspirarme de nuevo, ya sea: viendo mis capítulos favoritos de alguna serie, escuchando música de Anime, leyendo o viendo alguna película. 

- ¿De cual serie se te ha facilitado escribir más? -murmuró Alpha. 

- En un principio fue de Dragon Ball Z, pero ciertamente no me gusta caer demasiado en los clichés, y ya que he agotado todo lo que he podido de la serie respetando mis convicciones. Definitivamente de Sakura Card Captor se ha convertido en lo más fácil para mí. 

- ¿Cuál es el peor fanfic que has escrito? -inquirió la gata lambdariana en lo que Eclipse salía de su escondite mirando en todas direcciones.

- Aunque muchos lectores no estén de acuerdo... definitivamente ¡¡¡¡¡"Changing Lifes"!!!!!. 

- Eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Ulti -admitió Alpha y luego levitó otra tarjeta con su poder psíquico para hacer la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Sobre qué anime consideras que es difícil escribir?.

- Ah.... bueno, no conozco muchos animes, y no he escrito de todos los que conozco pero... creo que de "Saint Seiya" es un poco mas difícil... 

– ¿Qué proyectos de fanfics tienes para el futuro? -preguntó Eclipse luego de ocupar su lugar nuevamente.

- ¡Bastantes! -exclamó la autora con entusiasmo-. No puedo dar muchos spoilers ya que luego puede haber algunos roba-ideas por aquí -Ulti frunció la mirada al ver que Eclipse ya había sacado una libreta y una pluma. El enmascarado sólo atinó a fruncir una sonrisa nerviosa cuando advirtió el gesto de la autora-. Tengo planeado un fanfic de Sailor Moon, uno de Inu-Yasha (no será apto para las Anti-Kikyos =)) y un Crossover de Sakura Card Captor e Inu-Yasha... Pero más ideas pueden venir... -sacó una palm y comenzó a escribir algo-. Oh, esperen, creo que me acaba de llegar otra ^-^.

- De todas las historias que hay en la Internet, ¿cuáles son tus fanfics favoritos?.

- Son bastantes, pero las que más me han gustado y son mis favoritas son: "I´m the Wind" de Vejichan, "Los Fundamentos del Poder" de Eduardo Castro, "Sin Serena Negaverse" de Dark Jaguar, "El Futuro Nunca Muere" de Sliver, "Strangers in the night", aunque no recuerdo el nombre de la autora v.v , "LXG: The League Of Extraordinary Gentlement" de Albion Vega. 

- ¿Te retirarías alguna vez del mundo de los fanfics?.

- Aunque quiera decir que "No", temo que el retiro llega para cada autor en determinado momento. Yo espero retirarme únicamente hasta que haya escrito (si me es posible el último fanfic que mis neuronas puedan crear ^-^

- ¿Qué consejos le darías a los escritores de fanfics que nos están mirando ahora?.

- Siempre estructuren bien su fic antes de comenzarlo y que todo tenga coherencia, ya que sino todo se saldrá fuera del control de ustedes y será como ¡¡una bomba de tiempo en sus manos!! O.O.

- De los fanfics que has escrito -continuó Eclipse-, ¿cuál es el que más satisfecha te ha dejado?.

- Aunque reniego mucho por ese fanfic... sin duda a sido, hasta el momento, "Card Captor... ¿Goku?" .

- ¿Y por qué decidiste hacer ese fic? -preguntó Alpha con interés.

- Demasiado tiempo libre diría yo u.ú ... No sé lo que habrán puesto en mi agua ese día... .

- Veamos, ¿qué opinas acerca del doblaje que se hace del anime? ¿Es bueno, malo u horrible? -inquirió Eclipse.

- Pues, me a tocado escuchar de todo, buenos doblajes, malos y horribles, pero en lo personal, a veces preferiría tener la oportunidad de poder ver una serie en su idioma original y con subtítulos, ¿imagen que salieran así los animes en nuestra tv?.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Alpha-. ¡Esta chica es de las buenas!.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que habías ganado un premio Manga de Oro por tu fic "When the truly love come late"?.

- ¡¡Me emocione mucho!! No podía salir de la impresión en ese momento... No podía creer que mi primer fic hubiese logrado entrar a las "ligas mayores" de par a par con los "grandes" de los fanfics en español... Vaya que si me sentí muy feliz, puesto que a ese fanfic, aun con mis novatadas y las faltas de ortografía, logró ganarse a muchos de los lectores ^-^ pese a lo polémico que estuvo la situación. 

- ¿Cómo te cayó la noticia de que tu página ha obtenido varios premios? -preguntó Eclipse.

- ¡Igual! -exclamó la autora-. Mucha emoción, y sin duda esos reconocimientos logran que te des cuenta que el trabajo empeñado en cada código HTML de la pagina tenga significado y valor, así como cada "guerra" que en cada actualización llevo a cabo ^-^° 

– De los escritores de fics que conoces en la Internet, ¿a quiénes consideras buenos autores? -inquirió Alpha.

- Conozco a muchos autores -repuso Ulti-. Esa es la ventaja de ser webmistress de una pagina de fics, te permite conocer a muchos, unos más que otros, y todos con su estilo. Sin duda algunos son: Eduardo Castro, Sliver, Albion Vega, Asiant, Luis-kun, Nadia Zeta, Dark Jaguar, Vejichan, y muchos otros, pero ellos, para mí, son los más sobresalientes. 

- Bien, es hora de hacer una pregunta del público. Veamos, esta es de una joven llamado Son Goten que llama desde la Capital del Oeste: "Señorita Ulti, ¿qué opina usted de los fics yaoi?".

- Me considero una persona con mente muy abierta, pero los fics yaoi... ¡YIACK! No me gustan, y he leído algunos sólo para "conocer" antes de criticar. Esos fics no tienen sentido, los autores deben tener demasiado tiempo libre. Un consejo para ellos, mejor pónganse a hacer quehacer en sus casas como trapear, lavar, planchar o aprendan a tejer en vez de estar cambiando la sexualidad de algunos personajes sólo porque se les viene en gana.

Cuando Ulti terminó de hablar, Eclipse, Ai, Yurika, Ruri, Ryo, Akito y los demás miembros de la tripulación de la Nadesico presentes le dedicaron una buena salva de aplausos bastante fuerte. 

- Ahora llegó la hora de las famosas preguntas relámpago, Ulti -anunció Eclipse muy animado-. Yo hago una pregunta y tú dices lo primero que te viene a la mente, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Dispara ò.ó 

- Número uno, mejor anime.

- ¡Dragon Ball Z!. 

– Número dos, peor anime.

- ¡Super Doll Licca Chan!. 

– Mejor personaje masculino.

- ¡Son Gokuh!.

– Número cuatro, peor personaje masculino.

- ¡Mister Satán! .

- Mejor personaje femenino.

- ¡¡Kikyo de Inu-Yasha!! -Antes de que Alpha hiciera la siguiente pregunta, Ulti se giró hacia las cámaras y añadió-: En sus caras, Anti-Kikyos ) 

- Peor personaje femenino.

- ¡¡Chichi!!

- Mejor canción de anime.

- "I am", segundo opening de Inu-Yasha. 

- Peor canción de anime.

- No sé su nombre pero, el opening de Candy Candy. 

- Se llama "Watashi No Candy" -le informó Alpha.

- Lo que sea... sigue siendo Candy -_- y eso es bastante -aclaró la autora con indiferencia.

- Te comprendo perfectamente -la apoyó Alpha.

- Mejor mascota de anime.

- ¡Kerberos de Sakura Card Captor! 

- Peor mascota de anime.

- El Togepi de Kasumi de Pokémon.

- Mejor villano.

- ¡Makoto Shishio de Rurouni Kenshin! 

- Peor villano.

- Babidi de Dragon Ball Z.

****

_Nave de Babidi._

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Ulti_SG, el cruel mago comenzó a morder su capa como un endemoniado.

- ¡¡Miserable escritora granuja!! -gritó Babidi con todas sus fuerzas-. ¿¿Cómo puede decir que soy el peor villano?!

- ¿Le ocurre algo malo, gran Babidi? -le preguntó Dabura, que había entrado apresuradamente a la habitación de su amo y señor.

- Dabura -musitó Babidi señalando el televisor-. Tenemos que vengarnos de esa escritora que se ha atrevido a insultarme.

- Cuente con ello, gran Babidi -dijo Dabura y luego tomó a Babidi entre sus brazos para arrullarlo-. Duérmete niño, duérmete ya que vendrá Majin Boo y nos matará... .

- Jui, Jui, Jui -rió Babidi-. Pronto le ajustaremos las cuentas a esos granujas.

****

_De vuelta al estudio... ._

Después de que Ulti respondiera a la última pregunta, Eclipse asintió con la cabeza y tomó otra tarjeta.

– Bueno, Ulti, ahora es el turno de que nuestra modelo te haga entrega el famoso reconocimiento que les otorgamos a todos los escritores de fanfics –hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Alpha–, ¿no es verdad, Alfalfa?.

- Bueno, ya fue suficiente -murmuró Alpha, observando a Eclipse con enojo-. No quiero que ese tonto enmascarado me dirija la palabra. No estoy dispuesta a soportar sus tonterías por un segundo más.

- Tranquilos n.n° tranquilos... -intervino Ulti-. La paciencia ante todo, Alpha, es el camino a la armonía.

- Sí, pero es que este inútil sacaría de quicio al mismo Gandhi.

- Ah, ¿con esas tenemos, eh? -murmuró Eclipse, que se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara en otra dirección-. Bueno, pues yo pienso lo mismo, no quiero que esa gata me dirija la plabra nunca más.

- ¿Sí? -se burló Alpha-. Para lo mucho que me importa.

- Ulti, dile a Alfalfa que sólo quiero que termine bien el programa -dijo Eclipse.

- Eh -titubeó Ulti-. Alpha, dice Eclipse que sólo quiere que termine bien el programa o.ó. 

- ¡Ja! Dile a ese tonto que eso ya lo sé. 

Eclipse se volvió hacia Alpha.

- Alfalfa, dile a Ulti que muchas gracias.

- ¡Estás ignorándome a mí! -le recordó Alpha.

- ¡Suficiente! -exclamó Eclipse-. Yo también voy a renunciar.

Frente al escenario, Akito y Megumi se miraron entre sí sin entender el comportamiento de Eclipse. Yurika, por su parte, comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña mientras Jun alzaba los ojos con aburrimiento.

- Snif, que triste es ver que dos amigos se peleen.

Asuka apareció en el escenario y le entregó a la escritora invitada la placa conmemorativa. Al instante, se dejaron escuchar el sonido de los aplausos y gritos de júbilo grabados con anterioridad. 

- Espero que te guste, Ulti.

- Oh, si ¡claro!. Gracias, muchas gracias por este reconocimiento ^-^ Me alegra haber sobrevivido lo suficiente para sostenerlo y llevármelo a casa n.n°.

- Ah, y no hagas caso -repuso Asuka, refiriéndose a Eclipse y Alpha-. Lo mejor es ignorarlos.

Ulti iba a hacer un comentario más, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, se escuchó el ruido de una fuerte explosión seguida por el grito de algunos de los elementos de seguridad.

- Falla de seguridad -anunció la SVC 2027.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó Jun mientras las alarmas en el puente de mando sonaban-. Quiero un informe de la situación.

Entonces, de repente, una mujer joven y una niña aparecieron de un salto en el escenario. La mujer iba vestida con un kimono japonés y llevaba un abanico en sus manos. La niña por otra parte tenía el pelo blanco y portaba un pequeño espejo, el cual sostenía entre sus manos.

- ¡El equipo Rocket! -exclamó Eclipse mientras Alpha fruncía la mirada.

- No es el equipo Rocket... .

- Nada de eso, insolentes -renegó la mujer y luego abrió su abanico-. Soy Kagura, el espíritu que controla el viento. Soy una extensión de Naraku y ella es Kana, que representa a la nada.

Asuka esbozó un gesto de repulsión luego de ver a Kana.

- ¡Ah! ¡Otra que se parece a la "muñeca"!

- No soy una "muñeca" -murmuró Rei.

- Baka, baka.

Akito miró primero a las recién llegadas y luego a Eclipse y a Asiant. En medio del tumulto que la aparición de Kagura y Kana había provocado, Ryo aprovechó para esconderse detrás de Ulti.

- ¡Si claro! !Mete al burro por delante! -exclamó Ulti en sarcasmo al ver a Ryo.

- No me malentienda, señorita Ulti -murmuró Ryo, sonriendo nerviosamente-. Sólo estoy cuidándola de... eh, las sombras.

- Oigan, ¿esto es parte de tu programa? -les preguntó Akito a Asiant.

- Eh, la verdad es que no -repuso Asiant haciéndose el desentendido-. Normalmente esto nunca sucede. 

- ¡Entreguen a la sacerdotisa Ulti! -ordenó Kagura mientras Kana asentía con la cabeza-. Obedezcan o sufran las consecuencias.

Ulti, Eclipse, Alpha y Ryo se miraron entre sí. 

- ¿A la sacerdotisa quién?... o.ó -murmuró Ulti, limpiándose los oídos. 

- ¿Son amigas tuyas, Ulti? -preguntó Alpha.

- ¿Amigas? -murmuró Ulti con desagrado-. ¿Yo amiga de la "Kangura"? ¡No! ¡Que Kami-sama me libre! Primero amiga de Kagome .

- Ah, ya decía yo -dijo Eclipse.

- ¡¡No traten de engañarnos!! -dijo Kagura con violencia-. Ella es una sacerdotisa y lo sabemos porque hemos visitado su página de Internet y sabemos que se viste igual que la sacerdotisa Kykio.

- Ya sabía que Ulti poseía poderes mágicos -reflexionó Eclipse mientras Asuka, Ulti, Ruri y Alpha lo miraban con los ojos ligeramente entornados y una gota de sudor en sus cabezas-. Pero en fin, no podemos permitir que se lleven a la invitada de esta noche.

- Baka, baka.

Kagura movió su abanico con fuerza.

- ¿Se atreven a desafiarnos? Vamos, a un lado si no quieren morir.

- No se quiten, no se quiten T.T -suplicó Ulti-. No me dejen a merced de esta loca "Kangura". Quién sabe que querrá hacerme la mendiga desvergonzada =S.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! -exclamó Kagura mientras le salía humo por las orejas-. ¡¡Te voy a... .

- Espera un momento, quien quiera que seas -le interrumpió Akito, interponiéndose eentre ella y Ulti-. No sé quién seas y no me importa, pero no puedes venir y amenazarnos a todos con un abanico. Márchate o te venceremos como lo hizo Gekigangar en la OVA 25 donde lucha contra un calamar robot -hizo una pausa y empezó a recordar el mencionado episodio-. ¡Cielos! Ese episodio fue realmente bueno, deberías haberlo visto ¡Adelante, Gekigangar!.

Claro que aquel comportamiento de otaku, lejos de impresionar a Kagura, la hizo enfadar todavía más, por lo que agitó su abanico y arrojó su ataque de vientos huracanados contra Akito, Asuka y Jun. Los héroes de la astronave Nadesico y Asuka salieron volando por los aires para finalmente caer estrepitosamente sobre los controles.

- _Fuujin no Mai!! (La danza de las cuchillas)._

- Que buen costalazo se acomodaron -observó Eclipse, compadeciéndose de Akito, Asuka y Jun-. Hasta lástima me dieron.

- ¡¡Akito!! -gritaron Yurika y Megumi a voz de coro.

- ¿Y ahora, quién podrá socorrerme? T.T -pensó Ulti.

- Vaya, sin su Aestivalis de combate no sirve de mucho -comentó Alpha mientras Yurika y Megumi corrían a socorrer a Akito.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Ryo.

- Tratemos de razonar con ella -sugirió Eclipse de buena gana-. ¿No lo crees, Ulti? Esa tal Kagura debe ser una alma sensible después de todo.

- Claro, Eclipse, claro... -dijo Ulti, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda-... ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!¡¡Esa "Kangura" está más loca que una cabra!! Es mala, tan mala que lograría que un frapuchino (capuchino helado) se agriara =S .

Al escuchar aquello, Kagura miró a Ulti con los ojos inyectados de furia.

- Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme cabra?.

- Sí -convino Kana-. Kagura no tiene la culpa de tener las orejas así.

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, Kana!! -le ordenó Kagura a la niña del espejo, mostrándole unos afilados dientes-. Dejemos esa discusión para después.

- Ok.

- Vaya, no pues si se ve muy mala -Eclipse se rascó la cabeza-. Ni hablar, tendremos que evitar que se lleven a la invitada o eso nos daría una mala reputación.

- Genial, iré por los paramédicos -murmuró Alpha.

Kagura, harta de perder el tiempo, volvió a agitar su abanico y se deshizo de todos los técnicos del programa. Luego, frunció una sonrisa maliciosa y miró fijamente a Ulti.

- Es hora, debes venir con nosotras para que ayudes a Naraku a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de... .

- Escúchame tú, engendro de Naraku ò.ó... ¡No soy una sacerdotisa! Qué más diera! Y aunque lo fuera, ¿Yo ayudar a ese loco demente que te creo?... ¡Ni maíz! No después de que él haya tenido la culpa de que el amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo sea imposible T.T Buuuu -Ulti comenzó a derramar lágrimas al recordar esa historia-. ¡Preferiría ser la presidenta del grupo de fans de Chichi antes que eso! (Si es que existe tal cosa).

- Me vas a hacer llorar -se mofó Kagura-. Si no quieres venir por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

De repente, Alpha se colocó frente a Kagura de un salto.

- Espera un momento, Kagura, sí utilizas tu ataque de nuevo podrías dañar el casco de la nave y eso causaría que todos muriéramos sin remedio. Por eso, te desafío en uno de los juegos donde lo importante es la inteligencia y no la fuerza, un juego ancestral, legendario y místico que en una ocasión decidió el destino de la humanidad... .

- ¡La matatena! -exclamó Eclipse de golpe.

- ¿La qué? ¿Qué es eso? -inquirió Ryo, que no tenía la menor idea de lo qué era la matatena.

- ¿A sí?... creí que se trataría del ping pong o.o -repuso Ulti.

- Nada de eso, es el juego más peligroso de todo -contestó la gata mientras un halo de misterio envolvía su rostro-. "El Duelo de monstruos".

Al instante, todos se fueron de espaldas al suelo.

- Genial -murmuró Asiant mientras se levantaba-. Esa loca está a punto de matarnos con su abanico de la muerte y Alpha la desafía a jugar esa cosa de Yu-Gi-Oh!.

- No estoy para esas tonterías -renegó Kagura.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kagura? -murmuró Alpha con desdén-. ¿Te da miedo jugar?.

La emisaria de Naraku apretó los dientes con furia, pero tras un momento de reflexión, soltó una risita maliciosa.

- Claro que no, por sí no lo saben, soy campeona en ese juego -Para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo, la enviada de Naraku se llevó una mano bajó la manga y sacó una baraja de cartas-. Veamos si tienen el valor de jugar al "Duelo de monstruos" versión anime.

- ¡Wow! ¿Existe tal cosa? O.o -preguntó Ulti, incrédula.

- Sí -dijo Kana, seria como siempre-. En vez de usar cartas de monstruos, se usan personajes de anime. 

- Entonces está decidido -dijo Alpha-. Sí nosotros ganamos, te largas de aquí y no vuelves a molestarnos nunca más.

- Pero sí yo gano me llevaré a esa sacerdotisa -replicó Kagura mientras revolvía sus cartas como una verdadera maestra del póker-. Afortunadamente acabó de comprar un juego de discos de duelo que están muy de moda.

Kagura se puso su disco de duelo en el brazo izquierdo mientras que Kana depositaba un segundo disco en el suelo. En tanto, Alpha se volvió hacia Eclipse, Asiant, Asuka, Ulti y Ryo para planear la estrategia a seguir.

- Espero que alguno de ustedes sepa jugar -les dijo.

- ¿Estás loca? -exclamó Asuka toda adolorida-. Anta furball.

- Oigan, no puedo creer que no sepan jugar un juego tan simple como ese.

- Er... pues... sí... un poco ) -dijo Ulti, tratando de ser modesta-. Pero le concedo el honor a Eclipse. ¡Que acabe con esa "Kangura" en celo! ò.ó.

"Lo que esos tontos no saben es que ese disco de duelo contiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción oculto -pensó la maliciosa Kagura-. No importa quién gané o pierda el duelo, al final los venceré".

- Bueno, está bien, está bien, está bien -asintió Eclipse mientras se colocaba el disco de duelo y empezaba a ver las cartas que venían en éste-. No puede ser muy difícil después de todo.

- Ya valimos -murmuró Asuka desanimada.

- Entonces, que comience el duelo -dijo Kagura y luego introdujo su baraja en el disco. El indicador de puntos de vida se encendió y mostró la cantidad de 4000. De pronto, Kagura sacó seis cartas de la baraja y sonrió maliciosamente-. Bien, empezaré colocando una carta boca abajo y luego usaré a Vejita, el príncipe saiya-jin, en modo de ataque.

Los proyectores holográficos integrados del disco de duelo proyectaron la imagen de Vejita, que flotaba sobre el suelo junto a una enorme carta puesta boca abajo. El indicador del disco mostraba que Vejita mantenía un poder de ataque de 1500 puntos y unos 900 de defensa.

- ¡Qué real se ve! -observó Yurika.

- Oh, uh... empezó muy bien ._. –dijo Ulti-. Espero que Eclipse sepa como contrarrestar tal carta, si no... ¡¡Buuuuuu!! No quiero ni imaginar lo que Naraku haría conmigo ToT.

- Tú no te preocupes, Ulti -le dijo Alpha-. Escuché que ese torpe goza de una suerte increíble. No puede perder.

Eclipse se limpió el sudor de la frente. Revisó su cartas y sonrió con alivio. Entre las seis que sostenía se encontraba la de Freezer en su última etapa. Sí utilizaba esa carta para jugar, era casi seguro que podría ganar el primer turno.

- Bien, aquí vamos -dijo el enmascarado-. Usaré a Freezer en modo de ataque y luego aumentaré su poder con la carta de Metal-Morf para transformarlo en el temible Mecha-Freezer.

- ¡Wow! No está mal para ser un novato o.ó... -comentó Ulti.

- Impresionante -murmuró Ryo-. Pero yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

- ¿Ven? Se los dije -Alpha se sintió invadida por una ola de seguridad-. Es un idiota, pero goza de una suerte incomparable.

El indicador mostró que Freezer poseía un poder de ataque de 1800 puntos de ataque y 1200 de defensa. Eclipse pensó que ya tenía asegurado el juego, pero Kagura no dejaba de sonreír.

- Ataca, Freezer -ordenó Eclipse, enviando a su guerrero a la batalla-. Acaba cn el saiya-jin.

- Activaste mi carta de trampa, baboso -se burló Kagura mientras el mencionado naipe se volvía para mostrarse. Se trataba de un carta de transformación-. Esta carta me permite convertir a Vejita en un súper saiya-jin con lo que su poder de ataque aumentará hasta los 2000 puntos.

De pronto, Vejita se arrojó sobre Freezer y lo aniquiló rápidamente de un solo golpe. Los puntos de vida del disco de Eclipse cayeron hasta los 3200. Al ver aquello, Alpha sintió como sí una descarga eléctrica le hubiera caído encima mientras que Eclipse usaba los dedos para calcular los puntos le quedaban.

- Veamos, a cuatro le quitó dos menos el número que estaba pensando... .

- ¿Qué no se supone que este tonto tenía una suerte increíble? -murmuró Misato.

- Parece que sólo aplica al jeopardy -concluyó Asuka.

- Baka, baka -murmuró Ruri por su parte.

- Estoy perdida –dijo Ulti y luego volvió la vista hacia la puerta de salida-. Me preguntó dónde estarán las cápsulas de escape de esta chatarra espacial ._.

- Ay, quitamos la mayoría, Ulti -le informó Yurika, riendo nerviosamente-. Es que hacían que la nave se viera muy fea, ji, ji, ji, ji.

- x_x ¡¿Qué acaso jamás vieron "Titanic"?! -preguntó exaltada la autora, que comenzó a sentir cierta claustrofobia.

Yurika se le quedó viendo a Ulti fijamente por un momento y luego sonrió.

- Ay, Ulti, que romántica estuvo esa película, ¿verdad?.

Tanto Ulti como Asiant, Alpha, Asuka y Ruri se fueron de bruces al suelo.

- Esto se va a poner feo -comentó la SVC-2027.

Eclipse se acercó a Alpha y depositó el disco de duelo junto en el suelo. Ryo, que quería hacerse notar, se dispuso a participar en el juego, pero Alpha se le adelantó y puso la pata derecha sobre el disco.

- Veamos cómo lo manejas tú, Alfalfa -dijo el enmascarado.

Alpha frunció la boca con enfado, pero no tenía opción. Ella había desafiado a Kagura y ahora debía corregir el error de Eclipse. Examinó la baraja con la vista y finalmente tomó una carta con la boca.

- Tofafe efta cafta... .

- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices, Alpha?! -le gritó Asiant.

La gata soltó la carta y suspiró con fastidio.

- Pondré está carta boca abajo y luego convocaré a Tomoyo Daidoyi en modo de ataque.

- ¡¿Tomoyo?! -exclamó Asuka.

- ¿Acaso el oxigeno de esta nave se está terminando que no le llega al cerebro a esa gata? De todas las cartas que pudo haber escogido, ¡¡¿por qué Tomoyo?!! -dijo Ulti mientras respiraba agitadamente-. Es como poner a un león VS una hormiga X_x.

- O a un grillo contra un chapulín -murmuró Eclipse. Todos se le quedaron mirando como si quisieran estrangularlo. 

- Siempre lo he dicho -murmuró Asuka-. Anta baka.

- Ulti tiene toda la razón -asintió Asiant-. Tomoyo apenas tiene 100 puntos de ataque, la van a hacer papilla.

Kagura sonrió de nueva cuenta. De seguro Alpha había colocado el naipe boca abajo con la intención de tenderle una trampa, así que decidió sacar una segunda carta de transformación. Con ella podría hacer de su Vejita un súper saiya-jin de nivel dos, alejando así las posibilidades de ser derrotada.

- Transformaré a Vejita en un súper saiya-jin de segundo nivel y así destruiré tu ridícula carta de trampa. ¡Ahora, Vejita, termina con ella y con sus puntos de vida!.

El holograma del príncipe saiya-jin se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo para acabarla, pero en el último momento Alpha activó la carta mágica. El naipe se volvió para mostrar la imagen de un agujero negro.

- Mira esto, Kagura, bienvenida a la zona de la muerte.

Al instante, un enorme orificio negro se abrió delante de Vejita y lo absorbió, sacándolo del campo de juego. Con el saiya-jin fuera de combate, Alpha ordenó a Tomoyo que atacara con su canto azucarado, el cual debilitó los puntos de Kagura en cien puntos.

- La zona de la muerte es el lugar donde encerraron a Garlick Junior y elimina a cualquier guerrero del campo de juego sin importar el nivel que tenga -explicó Alpha con satisfacción-. Aunque hayas convertido a Vejita en súper saiya-jin de segundo nivel, eso no impide que sea absorbido por la zona de la muerte.

- ¡¡No puede ser!! -exclamó Kagura con rabia.

- ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Esa gata ya se ha ganado un lata de atún y un nuevo cojín! -exclamó la autora con entusiasmo.

- Sácatelas babucha, Alfalfa si sabe jugar -murmuró Eclipse.

- Admito que te subestime, bola de pelo -reconoció Kagura-. Pero la zona de la muerte sólo puede usarse una vez, de manera que ahora será mi turno -Fijó su mirada en las cartas que tenía en la mano y luego extrajo tres naipes más de su baraja-. Primero convocaré a Sailor Chibi-Moon... .

- ¡Yiack! -exclamó Asiant con horror-. Esa es la peor carta de todas.

- Respira Asiant, respira conmigo, no te desmayes -le dijo Ulti al ver el rostro del escritor del fic "La Leyenda".

- Al menos no usó la carta de Ami -murmuró Ryo por su lado.

- ... luego usaré la carta de la luna nueva para convertirla en Black Lady, aumentando su poder en novecientos puntos y para terminar subiré aún más sus punto de ataque usando la carta de la Luna P Henge -Kagura sacó una tercera carta y dirigió una mirada malévola contra Ulti-. Je, Je, las cartas de las Sailor Senshi son poderosas si se saben combinar adecuadamente... ¡Ataca ahora, Black Lady, destruye a Tomoyo!. 

En el acto, el holograma de Black Lady se arrojó sobre el de Tomoyo Daidoyi y lo destruyó fácilmente. Los puntos de vida en el disco de Alpha descendieron hasta los 2400. Viendo la balanza del duelo en su contra, Asiant se giró hacia Yurika y los demás miembros de la Nadesico para hacerles una pregunta.

- Eh, ¿de verdad no te queda ninguna nave de escape?.

- Por favor llévame contigo, llévame contigo Asiant T_T -le suplicó Ulti en caso de que encontrase una forma de escapar-. Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí T_T.

- ¡Concéntrate, Alfalfa! -exclamó Eclipse de repente-. ¡Usa tu poder digimon!.

- ¡No soy un digimon, idiota! -le contestó Alpha.

- Se debe admitir que es fácil el confundirse con ello... -admitió Ulti-. Aunque se parece más a un Pokémon.

- Sólo soy una simple gata del planeta Lambda -dijo Alpha a punto de perder los estribos-. Cuando vea a ese tonto de Eta la reclamaré sobre esa mentira que dijo de que era un pokémon.

- Bueno, ya estuvo bien -dijo Asiant, arremangándose la camisa-. Tendré que entrar en acción. No quería hacerlo, pero no me dejan alternativa.

- ¿Vas a jugar tú? -le preguntó Yurika y luego su mirada se iluminó-. Ay, pero que valiente eres, me recuerdas a mi adorado Akito.

- Je, claro, claro -repuso Asiant, hinchado de orgullo-. Ya verás como derrotó a esa orejona. Denme las cartas para que le dé su merecido.

- Anta baka -murmuró Asuka.

Asiant se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alpha, tomó el disco de duelo y se lo puso en el antebrazo. Enseguida, el autor del fanfic "La Leyenda" sacó una carta de la baraja y la miró fijamente. A juzgar por las mirada seria y determinada que Asiant tenía daba la impresión de que era el amo de la situación.

- ¿Creen que Asiant pueda ganar? -preguntó Akito, dudoso.

- Oh, por favor... es "EL Asiant", el gran autor de "La Leyenda' -dijo Ulti con cierta inseguridad-. ¡No puede defraudarnos!... ¡O me asegurare de que no sea la única que sufra las perversiones de Naraku!.

- Asiant necesitará una buena estrategia -señaló Jun-. Espero que pueda lograrlo.

- Bien, aquí vamos -dijo Asiant luego de pensar por unos segundos-. Primero protegeré mis puntos de vida usando a Sanosuke en modo de ataque y luego pondré dos cartas boca abajo. Veamos qué puedes hacer ante esto.

Kagura rió en un susurró apenas audible que luego se transformó en una sonora carcajada. 

- Sí eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme ya estuvo que te vencí -se burló Kagura.

- ¿Ah sí? No me digas -repuso Asiant, desafiante-. ¿Crees que tu Black Lady podrá contra Sanosuke?. Creo que estás desvariando, Kagura.

- ¿Quién dijo que usaría a Black Lady? -Kagura oprimió un botón en su disco de duelo y la imagen de Black Lady se desintegró-. Sacrificaré a mi guerrera para convocar a Majin Boo y luego pondré esta carta boca abajo -Alzó un brazo para señalar a Sanosuke-. ¡Destruye al guerrero de Asiant!.

- ¡¡Ah, es Majin Boo!!.

- Y como Majin Boo es una criatura mágica también puede eliminar tus cartas de trampa, ja, ja, ja, ja.

El Majin Boo de Kagura atacó a Sanosuke y lo eliminó sin mayor problema junto con las cartas bocabajo que Asiant había puesto. Los puntos de vida en el disco de Asiant terminó mostrando la cantidad de 1000. Sintiendo la victoria a su alcance, Kagura comenzó a bailar de un lado para otro.

- Yupi, yupi -dijo Kana.

Después de presenciar la patética actuación de Asiant como duelista, Eclipse, Alpha, Ulti, Akito, Ryo y los demás miraron al escritor de fanfics con desprecio. Asiant, por su parte, simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

- Eh, no sé que decir, tendré que ver más de Yui-Gi-Oh!.

- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que haya puesto mi destino y cuello en sus manos! ¡Algo debieron poner en esa agua que me dieron para creerlo! . -exclamó la autora-. Ni hablar, si deseas que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlo tu misma bien dice mi abuelita -musitó después de arremangarse las mangas-. ¡Asiant, dame eso!.

- Anda la osa, Ulti va a jugar -murmuró Eclipse.

- Que el cielo nos ampare -añadió Akito.

Sin perder tiempo, Ulti le arrebató a Asiant el disco de duelo y se dispuso a entrar en batalla. Al ver que la escritora se disponía a pelear, Kagura dejó de bailar y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Vaya, ¿de manera que pretendes enfrentarme, eh?.

- Precisamente -dijo Ulti con determinación-. Y no me atemorizas, Ja, de cualquier forma no importa cual carta saques, ninguna podrá hacerme desvariar -dijo confiada en sus habilidades como duelista.

- Bueno, en ese caso convocaré a Chichi -dijo Kagura, tras lo cual la figura de la esposa de Son Gokuh apareció en el campo de batalla-. ¿Qué te parece esto, sacerdotisa Ulti?.

- X.x Dios, que gustos tan raros tienes... ¡Pero seguramente has de estar dentro del club de fans de esa mujer! ¡Grrrr! Pero con esa carta mediocre no logras debilitarme -aclaró Ulti con furia-. Solo provocas que quiera aplastarla y hacerla puré.

- Eso ya lo veremos, je, je, je -añadió Kagura con una sonrisa-. Revelaré mi carta boca abajo: la carta de la polimerización. La usaré para fusionar a Majin Boo y a Chichi en... ¡Majin Chichi!.

De repente los hologramas de Chichi y de Majin Boo comenzaron a girar hasta fundirse en un solo ser. Tras unos momentos, apareció una versión femenina de Majin Boo con el rostro de Chichi.

- ¡No es posible! -exclamó Misato-. Que cosa más fea.

- ¡Argh! Eso es lo más repugnante que hasta ahora en mi vida he visto. Cuando creo conocer el limite de mi disgusto por ti, sales con estas cosas -comentó la autora con repugnancia-. Pero aun así te venceré, debo tener algo mejor que eso... veamos....

La escritora de fanfics revisó sus naipes y frunció el entrecejo. La mayoría de estos eran inútiles, de forma que decidió usar la de "Graciosa Caridad" para sacar dos cartas más.

- Aunque no crea en esa tontería de "El corazón de las cartas" la suerte ha comenzado a sonreírme -pensó Ulti al vislumbrar una estrategia que podría cambiar el curso del duelo.

- Sólo postergar lo inevitable, sacerdotisa -se burló Kagura mientras se cubría el rostro con su abanico-. No importa cuantas cartas saques. En el siguiente turno Majin Chichi acabará con tus últimos puntos de vida y perderás el juego.

- Te equivocas "Kangura"... sólo vuelvo esto algo más interesante -sonrió Ulti con satisfacción al tomar un naipe y colocarlo en el tablero del disco-. ¡¡Convocó al Hanyou Inu-Yasha en modo de ataque!!.

Ulti colocó la carta de Inu-Yasha, haciendo aparecer al susodicho héroe sujetando la legendaria espada conocida como "El colmillo de acero". Al ver la imagen de su odiado archí enemigo, Kagura soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Inu-Yasha? Que tontería, mi Majin Chichi es muy superior a tu tonto hombre mitad bestia. Bastara con un ataque para desparecerlo y derrotarte.

- Esa aberración de la naturaleza no me intimada, pero posiblemente tengas razón... Sin embargo, antes de eso te las verás con algo muy especial que te he preparado -murmuró Ulti con excesiva confianza.

Sin perder la compostura, Ulti puso sobre el tablero la carta de las esferas del dragón. Alpha abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la carta que Ulti había sacado. Usando ese naipe, Ulti podría convocar a un segundo personaje del anime para usarlo contra Kagura y su Majin Chichi.

- Ahora convocó a la carta mágica de "Las Esferas del Dragón" y así poder convocar un segundo guerrero -explicó Ulti.

- ¿Y eso qué? -inquirió Kagura-. ¿Qué clase se patético personaje pretendes convocar con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón?.

- Nadie, pero nadie llama "patética" a esta chica en mi presencia... Pero será ella misma quien te dé una lección -dijo Ulti con determinación-. ¡¡Yo invocó a la Sacerdotisa Kikyo en modo de ataque!!.

La imagen de Kikyo apareció en el campo de batalla ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes. Eclipse y Alpha se miraron entre sí sin entender por qué es que Ulti había decidido usar a Kikyo para el duelo.

- ¡La sacerdotisa Kikyo! -exclamó Kagura, sorprendida.

- ¿Impresionada? -preguntó Ulti-. No por nada Kikyo es mi personaje favorito, y por consecuente sería ilógico que su naipe no lo fuera también.

- Eso no te servirá de nada -se mofó la emisaria de Naraku-. Majin Chichi tiene más puntos de ataque que Kikyo o Inu-Yasha.

- Tal vez tengas razón... -asintió Ulti con tranquilidad-. Pero Kikyo no es una sacerdotisa a la que debas subestimar o creer conocer todo sobre ella, siempre a sido una mujer muy enigmática y llena de sorpresas. Sin mencionar que... -extendió un brazo para señalar el holograma de Majin Chichi y exclamó-: ¡¡No arriesgaría mi integridad en manos de Naraku al usarla si no supiera que me llevará a la victoria!! ¡Ahora Kikyo utiliza tus flechas sagradas y elimina a ese engendro extraído del infierno!.

Entonces, Kikyo apuntó con su arco la figura de Majin Chichi y le disparó una flecha que la atravesó de lado a lado, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. A Kagura se la fue la quijada al suelo luego de ver como sus puntos de vida caían.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -dijo al cabo de una segundos-. ¡Hiciste trampa!.

- Claro que no -intervino Ruri-. Kikyo aumenta quinientos puntos de ataque por cada monstruo presente en el campo. Como Inu-Yasha y Majin Chichi estaban presentes, eso hizo que los puntos de Kikyo subieran al doble.

Kana giró su cabeza hacia Kagura.

- Creo que te ganaron.

- ¡Claro que no, mocosa! -repuso la malvada emisaria de Naraku y luego arrojó el disco de duelo y las cartas al suelo-. ¡Ya estuvo bueno de estar jugando esta tontería! ¡Nos llevaremos a esa chica y punto final!.

- ¡Te gane legalmente! -se defendió Ulti-. No solo estás loca, sino que eres mala perdedora también -_- ¿qué sigue?.

- Pero que tramposa -se quejó Alpha-. Primero se las da de gran duelista y luego esto.

Eclipse se encogió de hombros y exhaló un suspiro.

- Ni hablar, tendremos que luchar contra ella.

- ¡Que valientes eres! -exclamó Yurika.

- Je, Je, en realidad está en mi contrato de trabajo -se explicó Eclipse.

Sin perder un segundo más, Kagura abrió su abanico y se volvió furiosa hacia Kana.

- ¡Kana, quítales sus almas a todos!.

- Sí.

Pero antes de que Kana pudiera usar su espejo, un hombre envuelto en la piel de un mandril apareció de la nada. Tanto Kagura y Kana como Ulti, Asiant, Eclipse, Alpha y la tripulación de la Nadesico quedaron desconcertados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naraku? -le preguntó Kagura al recién llegado.

- Tranquila, Kagura -le respondió Naraku calmadamente-. Vine a asegurarme de que no comentas ningún error.

Eclipse se rascó la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Ulti.

- ¿Y ese quién es, Ulti? -le preguntó el enmascarado a la escritora-. ¿Ese si es amigo tuyo?.

- Ay, Eclipse -Ulti dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-. Sólo quiero saber una cosa... ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te hace pensar que todo psicópata maniaco que aparece en este lugar debe ser amigo mío?!!!.

- ¡¡Que cruel!! -chilló Yurika-. ¡¡Usa la piel de un mandril!! ¡¡Pobre monito!!. ;_;

Naraku alzó los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo osan oponerse a los deseos del gran Naraku, seres inferiores?.

Eclipse, Akito, Alpha, Yurika y los demás comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. Como siempre, Naraku esperaba infundir temor a quién quiera lo viera con sus amenazas, pero extrañamente eso no ocurrió. 

- ¿Se está refiriendo a nosotros? -preguntó Akito.

- Nos llamó "seres inferiores" -dijo Misato contrariada.

- Que sangrón -dijo Alpha.

Sin medir las consecuencias, Eclipse se acercó a Naraku para interpelarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te crees mucho porque usas piel de mandril, eh?.

- Insolente, ¿no sabes quién... -Naraku guardó silencio y miró a Eclipse fijamente para luego fruncir la mirada-. Ya sabía que te había visto en alguna parte, hace cincuenta años te di una vaca para que robarás la perla de Shikon y nunca lo hiciste.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te aliaste con Naraku sólo por una vaca de recompensa?! -Ulti estaba desconcertada ante la revelación-. Ahora si que yo lo mato ò.ó... .

- Es cierto, pero esa vaca no servía -replicó Eclipse-. Le di de comer cocoa todos los días y en vez de darme leche chocolatada se murió.

- ¡¡Dame la perla de Shikon!! -rugió Naraku.

- Oblígame -repuso Eclipse.

Enfurecido, Naraku volvió la vista hacia sus fieles servidoras.

- Kana, Kagura, maten a ese infeliz.

- Será un placer -sonrió Kagura con su abanico en mano-. De paso también acabaremos con todos.

- Ay, sí -se burló Eclipse-. Que miedo, ya se enojaron los demonios.

Entonces, de repente, Kagura dio un salto y levantó una pierna. La emisaria de Naraku esperó suspendida en el aire hasta que la cámara dio un giro tipo "Matrix" antes de descargar una potente patada contra la quijada de Eclipse que lo envió directo al suelo.

- A ver qué te pareció eso -dijo Kagura.

- Damn it! -exclamó Alpha-. Bueno, no creo que mis poderes psíquicos sirvan de mucho.

- La tememos a la oscuridad y, para sobrevivir, la ahuyentamos con antorchas -murmuró Rei Ayanami.

- Hagan algo por Kamisama ¡¡¡Son como 10 y ellos sólo 3!!! -exclamó la autora.

- ¿A mí que me ven? -dijo Asuka y luego agarró a Ryo Urawa por la camisa-. Enviemos a este inútil para que sirva de algo.

- No, yo no, por favor -suplicó el pobre Ryo-. Soy muy joven para morir.

- Que joven ni que nada -le dijo Ulti-. Mira a los Santos de Atena, a sus trece años y ya eran temerarios a la muerte ¡Así que no gimotees y ve!.

- ¡No, no, no! -Ryo se arrojó al suelo y se sujetó fuertemente de los pies de Ulti con fuerza-. ¡Mejor que vaya Ayanami o Asuka!.

Ulti estaba a punto de patear a Ryo cuando escuchó a lo lejos el leve sonido de unos cascabeles. Naraku y algunos otros volvieron la mirada en diferentes direcciones tratando de averiguar de donde provenía aquel sonido. De repente una chica entró en el puente al estilo de Silver Surfer, deslizándose en el aire sobre una tabla de surf y poniendo las cabezas de muchos en peligro con sus acrobacias.

- ¡Cuidado! -exclamó Asuka al tiempo que se agachaba.

Después de realizar algunas piruetas más, la misteriosa joven bajo de su tabla de surf con un salto y aterrizó en el suelo para luego saludar hacia las cámaras. La jovencita (no muy alta de estatura y que vestía curiosamente un vestuario llamativo de color guinda estilo arlequín) mostró la señal de la victoria.

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Megumi.

- ¡No sé, pero que traje más kawaii usa! -exclamó Yurika con los ojos iluminados.

- Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo la chica con alegría y luego exclamó-: ¡Wuju! Veo que muchos de los de esta nave si tienen un buen gusto.

- ¡Dina! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -le preguntó Ulti y luego se acercó a ella como esperando encontrar una salvación-. Bueno, eso no tiene la menor importancia ahora, llegas justo a tiempo para que me saques de aquí ;_;.

- La verdad fue raro, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a zumbarme los oídos constantemente -murmuró Dina-. Creo que tiene relación con ese "implante" que nos pusiste a todos, ¿lo recuerdas?. Ese para saber cuando nos necesitabas. Pero eso no importa ¿verdad? Tú no te preocupes Jefa, la gran Dina Kaioshin está aquí al rescate.

- ¡Oye, Dina! -le gritó Yurika-. ¡¡Seamos amigas!!.

- ¿Ella es una Kaioshin? -murmuró Alpha, desconcertada-. Ahora sí lo he visto todo.

- Aja, y lo dice un gato que habla ¬¬ -repuso la Kaioshin.

Eclipse, que ya se había recuperado de la patada de Kagura, se acercó a Dina.

- Hasta que al fin conozco una deidad que se viste bien.

- ¿Estás loco o qué? -le cuestionó Asuka-. Parece un payaso de circo.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios, chiquilla pecosa envidiosa -dijo Dina descaradamente, colocando la palma de su mano frente al rostro de la piloto-. Habla con la mano.

- Y tú habla con mi puño -replicó Asuka a punto de golear a Dina.

- Eh, chicas, chicas -musitó Alpha-. No se olviden de los demonios aquí presentes.

- Seres inferiores, les enseñaré a no ignorar al gran Naraku.

Kana y Kagura estaba listas para eliminar a todos en el puente cuando la computadoras de la nave emitió la alerta roja. Simultáneamente, tanto villanos como héroes, personajes de fics y escritores se giraron hacia la SVC-2027.

- ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Misato con desgano-. ¿Nos va a embestir un asteroide?.

- Sólo espero que no sea en donde vive el Principito -dijo Yurika.

La principal pantalla visora de la nave se iluminó y en su interior cobró forma la imagen del villano más terrible que la Tierra ha conocido. Frente a él, ningún razonamiento o plegaria sirve para aplacar su ira y es capaz de los peores actos que el ser humano haya concebido.

- ¡¡George W. Bush!! -exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Sí, he recibido informes de que "La Entrevista" está fomentando el terrosismo y no voy a permitirlo.

- ¿Terrorismo? -murmuró Akito-. No, está nave combate a los jovians, pero nada que ver con los terroristas.

- Claro -dijo Asiant-. Luego dirá que este programa es financiado por Bin Laden.

Bush tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- Estuve viendo el duelo de monstruos que tuvieron y sé por informes de la CIA, que ese juego es un ritual satánico que induce a los jóvenes al suicidio sin mencionar que el mismo duelo representa la destrucción de la libertad individual a la que todo americano tiene derecho... .

- ¿De qué está hablando? -le preguntó Eclipse a Dina.

- Eh... de la debilidad de la mente humana creo o.ó -le respondió. la Kaioshin

-... los monstruos siempre serán monstruos -continuó Bush-. Es por eso que, en nombre de la moral y las buenas costumbres, debo intervenir. Tienen tres minutos para terminar su transmisión o Estados Unidos encabezará una coalición para desarmarlos.

- Vaya -dijo Kagura-. Ese está más loco que Naraku.

- Anta baka.

- Baka, baka.

- Mira, Georgie -Eclipse se acercó a la pantalla-. Ya calma, el juego de monstruos de Yu-Gi-Oh! no tiene nada de satánico. Además lo que viste son en realidad hologramas, no son seres vivos de verdad.

- ¡Espíritus! -gritó Bush, enloquecido-. ¡Magia negra!.

- No -repuso Alpha-. Es tecnología que... .

- ¡Una gata que habla! -exclamó el mandatario-. ¡Es idolatría!.

- Ay, por favor -exclamó Dina con malestar-. He visto cosas peores en su planetucho.

- ¡No debo ver falsos dioses! -Bush se cubrió los ojos-. ¡No veo, no veo!.

- Oye -le dijo Kagura-. No seas ridículo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Las orejas del demonio!.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre hacen chiste de mis orejas?! -Kagura de cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo-. Está bien que son alargadas, pero... . 

Asiant se tomó la frente.

- Me cae que por más que le expliquemos la cosa, no entenderá.

- ¡Hechicería! -gritó Bush una vez más-. Lo siguiente que dirán es que la Tierra es redonda.

- Eh, amigos, tengo que decirles que tres mísiles nucleares se aproximan a gran velocidad -informó la SVC-2027-. Impacto en un minuto.

- ¿Como que un minuto? -murmuró Alpha con los pelos de punta-. ¿Qué no nos habían dado tres minutos para rendirnos?.

- Lo que sucede es que ya había lanzado los mísiles hace tres minutos -aclaró Bush, frotándose las manos mientras el cabello se alzaba sobre su cabeza y una sombra de maldad cubría su mirada-. ¡¡¡Wuajajajajaja!!.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -inquirió Asuka sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

- ¿Alguien quiere una galleta? -preguntó Dina con una charola repleta de galletas en sus manos-. Créanme, les servirán para el camino que están por iniciar al otro mundo -Para darle énfasis a sus palabras, la Kaioshin probó una.

- Galletas... algo dulce, algo agradable, algo tierno -murmuró Ayanami-. Con chispas de chocolate, algo sucio. Con nuez, algo áspero.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hablar sobre galletas en este momento?! -les reclamó Megumi.

- Descuiden, amigos -Eclipse le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán-. La computadora de la nave nos salvara. Recuerden que está programada para protegernos contra cualquier amenaza. 

- Lo lamento, Eclipse -dijo la SVC-2027-. El riesgo es inaceptable.

A continuación, el módulo central de la SVC-2027 se auto expulsó de la nave usando una cápsula. Al ver lo sucedido, a todos les invadió un sentimiento de rabia asesina.

- ¡Que computadora más baka! -exclamó Asuka.

- Sí -convino Akito-. Que Inteligencia artificial ni que nada.

- ¿Por qué me subí en esta cosa? -se lamentó Alpha.

- Espero que Ami no vea esto -murmuró Ryo por su parte.

- Lo mismo me pregunto, Alpha ;_; -convino Ulti-. Todavía que tenía tanto por hacer y escribir... ¡Y todo es tu culpa, Asiant ! Ojalá y si fuera hechicera para maldecirte con mi ultimo aliento... pero no v_v... .

- Oye -se quejó Asiant-. Eso duele.

- Hay una escapatoria -anunció Ruri-. Sí logró calibrar el cañón a tiempo, podría destruir los mísiles antes de que nos alcancen.

- ¡Sí! -dijo Akito con emoción-. Será como el episodio 112 de Gekigangar en la batalla de los robots zombies asesinos.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Yo vi ese capitulo, fue genial! -lo apoyó Dina-. Aunque si le hubieran agregado hombres lobos y vampiros hubiese estado mejor.

Tecleando a una velocidad increíble, Ruri reconfiguró el cañón de la nave y apuntó el arma hacia los mísiles nucleares Titan que se acercaban. Mientras la niña genio hacía los últimos cálculos, Ryo Urawa comenzó a correr de un lado para otro gritando de miedo.

- ¡¡Estamos perdidos!! ¡¡Estamos pedidos!! ¡¡Estamos... .

Sin siquiera mirar al muchacho, Naraku lo derribó de un golpe con su puño.

- Gracias -le dijo Misato.

- Tengo los mísiles en la mira -murmuró Ruri con la vista puesta sobre la pantalla de un ordenador donde se mostraba la trayectoria de los proyectiles-. Voy a disparar.

- Si fallas pueden enviarme a mí -anunció Rei-. Si muero no importa.

- ¡Piensa como si se trataran de los blancos de las ferias! -le gritó Dina con entusiasmo y luego se acercó a Eclipse para hablarle en voz baja-. Aunque dudo que esta nerd sepa a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Verdad que sí? -murmuró Eclipse-. No sabe de los placeres de una feria.

- ¿Una niña va a salvarnos? -dijo Naraku-. Que ridículo.

Una potente descarga de partículas salió del cañón de la Nadesico y alcanzó los mísiles nucleares, haciéndolos estallar en el espacio. La fuerza de la explosión fue tan poderosa que alcanzó a la nave y la hizo salir volando sin control.

- ¡¡Ahora sí nos llevó la huesuda!! -gritó Eclipse con todas su fuerzas.

- ¡¡Wiii!! -exclamó Yurika-. ¡¡Parece rueda de la fortuna!!.

- ¡¡No debí comer tantas galletaaaas @_@!! -exclamó la Kaioshin.

- ¡¡¡Con mi ultimo aliento te maldigo, Asiant!!! -gritó Ulti.

- ¿A mí qué me dices? -preguntó Asiant, consternado-. Soy una pobre víctima de las consecuencias.

- Morir al lado de ese tonto de Eclipse, eso si que es lo peor -murmuró Alpha.

La astronave Nadesico fue lanzada a una velocidad más allá del entendimiento humano y atravesó la barrera dimensional llegando al mundo de Más Allá. Finalmente detuvo su carrera estrellándose en el imponente planeta Supremo, morada sagrada de los Kaioshins, y causando una explosión de proporciones apocalípticas.

-- Cortos comerciales --

Ro Kaishin llegó corriendo a los restos de la nave siniestrada y abrió los ojos de par en par. Mientras daba rienda suelta a su indignación, comenzó a mover rápidamente los brazos de arriba hacia abajo como si quisiera volar.

- ¡¡Oigan, idiotas!! ¿Cómo se atreven a tirar su chatarra en el planeta Supremo?.

De entre los escombros, emergió Dina, que llevaba a Ulti de un hombro. Atrás de ellas, estaban Eclipse, Akito, Asuka Asiant, Ryo, Rei, Jun y todos los demás miembros de la tripulación que milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

- Me salvé -dijo Ryo con el rostro sucio, mirándose las manos-. No puedo creerlo.

- ¡¡La nave está destruida!! -sollozó Jun-. ¡¡Esto es terrible, una des!!.

- ¡Jijos! De todos los lugares a los que pudimos haber llegado, ¿por qué tenía que ser aquí? -renegó Dina.

- Ah, eres tú, Dina -le dijo el viejo Ro Kaishin-. Tenía tiempo que no te veía.

- Ah, créame, ancestro, es mejor que mantengamos la distancia ¿no cree? -advirtió la Kaioshin con sus ojos cubiertos por llamas flameantes-. Ya sabe que aún conservo mi mazo, así que guarde la distancia ¬.¬.

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? -preguntó Ro Kaishin, mirando por encima del hombro de Dina para ver a la gente que salía de la Nadesico-. ¡¡Gauu!! Veo que viniste con muchas chicas bonitas, buen trabajo, Dina.

- ¡Oiga! ¡¡Desde cuando usted cree que me convertí en su proveedora para incitar su depravación _!! ¡¡¡Aunque no lo parezca, tengo dignidad!!! ò.ó.

Pero Ro Kaionshin ya había ido a saludar a Yurika y a Megumi. Al ver la escenas a Dina y a Alpha les escurrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza. La incomodidad se convirtió en risas cuando vieron cómo Ryoko y Asuka trataban de golpear al anciano Kaioshin.

- Que rápido se le olvido que nos habíamos estrellado en su planeta.

- Vaya que corre rápido para su edad, ¿no lo crees, Dina? -murmuró Eclipse.

- Cuando le conviene nada más... porque de no ser así, correría a paso de tortuga coja -comentó la kaiohshin con resignación.

Mientras Ryoko y Asuka corrían tras Ro Kaishin, Asiant se volvió hacia Ulti.

- Menos mal que todo salió bien, ¿no, Ulti?.

- ¿Bien? ¬_¬ Si como no, tengo suerte de no haber perdido mi alma en esa nave -dijo Ulti un tanto indignada, pero luego de ver la cara de consternación de Asiant, cambió de actitud y dijo-: Aunque debo admitir que fue... ¡divertido! ¡Sensacional! ¡¡Wiiiii!! ¡Otra vez, otra vez!.

Asiant se fue automáticamente de espaldas al suelo.

Pero en ese momento, Naraku, Kagura, Kana y una buena cantidad de insectos venenosos salieron de los restos humeantes de la Nadesico. Con sólo verle la cara a Naraku, tanto Asiant como Ulti sabían que esté estaba verdaderamente furioso.

- ¡Miserables! -exclamó Naraku-. ¿Cómo osan burlarse del gran Naraku?.

- Oye, ¿quién eres tú? -le preguntó Ro Kaioshin-. ¿No sabes qué este es un planeta sagrado?.

Como respuesta, Naraku le hizo un gesto a Kagura para que ésta usará su técnica _Fuujin no Mai _contra Ro Kaioshin, que salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra un árbol.

- Para ser una deidad tiene muy pocos poderes -murmuró Misato.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo -murmuró Alpha con aburrimiento ¬__¬

- Ni hablar, habrá que enseñarles a ese trío de bobos de lo que somos capaces -dijo Dina tronándose sus nudillos.

- Es cierto -convino Akito-. Nos nos rendiremos sin luchar.

Kana sacó su espejo de almas, Kagura agitó su abanico desatando la furia del viento y Naraku levantó su brazo para ordenarle a sus insectos que atacaran. Estaba a punto de desatarse una terrible batalla cuando Eclipse se interpuso entre ambos bandos.

- Un momento -les dijo a todos-. Sólo hay una forma de terminar con esto.

- ¿Y cuál es ese Eclipsitito? o.ó -preguntó curiosa la kaioshin.

- ¿Eclipcito? -Alpha soltó una sonora carcajada.

****

_Quince minutos después... ._

Naraku tomó el micrófono, inhaló aire y comenzó a cantar. Frente a él, los demás permanecían sentados en los verdes prados del planeta Supremo.

- ¡¡Fukaiii, fukai moriii no okuuu ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yooooo!!.

- Naraku es el mejor -dijo Kana-. Vamos a ganar este concurso de karaoke.

- Ay, bueno, no canta tan mal -señaló Yurika con una sonrisa.

- Concuerdo con eso -convino Dina con estrellitas en los ojos-. Y no solo sabe cantar, es ambicioso, tiene dones de liderato, es malvado y apuesto... ¡tiene un excelente concepto de la moda! *_* ¡Oh, Naraku-sama! -suspiró embelesada-. ¿Dónde ha estado toda mi vida? *_*.

- Pues, yo estoy satisfecho de que haya chicas tan bonitas -murmuró Ro Kaishin mientras se deleitaba mirando las curvas de Ryoko, Hikaru, Ayanami, Yurika y Ulti.

Dina derribó a su ancestro de un soberano coscorrón.

- ¡Deje de hacer eso! O por lo menos sea discreto para que no interrumpa tal "serenata" de este hombre... -suspiró de nueva cuenta-. Oh *.*.

- Pues, yo siento como que algo falta -comentó Eclipse.

- ¿Sí? -inquirió Alpha-. ¿Qué puede ser?.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales? -inquirió Ulti.

- Ni que fuera película romántica -dijo Asuka.

En ese momento, Ryo, que había estado hurgando en la nave Nadesico, se acercó hasta donde estaban todos llevando consigo uno de los discos de duelo de Kagura.

- Oigan, miren lo que hallé, ahora podré convertirme en un gran duelista y conquistar el corazón de Ami.

- Ay, por favor ¬.¬ -Ulti sonrió-. El único que luce bien diciendo tal letanía es el gran Yami Yugi *_* -La escritora lanzó un suspiro al pensar en el susodicho personaje de anime-. Ah... quién podría domarlo... *.*

- Afirmativo -musitó Rei.

Ryo comenzó a examinar el disco con cuidado y descubrió un misterioso botón rojo oculto en la parte inferior. Como no tenía idea de cuál era su función, se rascó la cabeza y miró para todos lados.

- ¿Para qué será esto? -preguntó.

Ulti esta demasiada concentrada pensando en Yami que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Ryo estaba diciendo. A los ojos de los demás, la escritora estaba como embelesada.

- Oh... Yami *_*.

Mientras Ryo seguía mirando el botón, Kana se giró hacia Kagura.

- ¿No es ese el dispositivo de autodestrucción, Kagura?.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera articular una palabra, Ryo presionó el botón en el disco de duelo y explotó en mil pedazos ante la sorpresa de Yurika. En el sitio donde antes había estado Ryo se encontraba un enorme cráter y algunos restos chamuscados de su ropa.

- Bueno, era lógico -sentenció Kagura.

- ¡Achis! -exclamó Eclipse-. Ya sé qué era lo que faltaba.

- Sí -convino Alpha-. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- Cielos... ¿hasta dónde creen que vaya a caer? -preguntó Dina, mirando el cielo a través de un telescopio-. Un chocolate a que a dos kilómetros.

- Estás mal, Dina -le advirtió Alpha-. Esa es su cabeza que salió volando por la explosión.

- Como sea -dijo Asuka con indiferencia.

Así, mientras Naraku continuaba interpretando el tema Fukai Mori y los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo, una conocida figura coronado con una aureola miraba todo desde una montaña.

- Ese Asiant -dijo él-. Es bueno ver que continua en el negocio, je, je, je.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la entrevista:

- **Ulti_SG** es autora de varios fanfics como: **"When the truly love come late"**, ** "The Darkness in my Soul"**, ** "Why me?"**, ** "La mitad de un ser"**, ** "Card Captor... ¿Goku?"**,** "Changing Lifes"**, **"Have I a sister-in-law"**, **"The Father´s Works"**, **"The Life Need to Go On", "Wainting The Truly Love", "Prisioneros del destino", "Amano Nuboko" **y tiene su página en la siguiente dirección:

****

- **Naraku**, **Kagura** y **Kana** son personajes de **Inu-Yasha**.

- **Alpha** es un personaje del fic **"El Cinema de Bloody Eagle"** escrito por **Eagle**.

- El juego **"Duelo de Monstruos"** pertenece a la serie de **Yu-Gi-Oh!**, aunque la versión anime sólo está disponible para personajes de fanfics.

- **Ro Kaioshin**, mejor conocido como el **Supremo Kai-oo-sama** de hace quince generaciones, es un personaje de ** Dragon Ball Z**.

- El presidente **George Bush** no es un personaje ficticio, así que sí lo ven por ahí no sean malos y regálenle una botella de tequila.

Por último, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **Ulti_SG** por haber contribuido en la realización de este fanfic.

- Comentarios sobre este fic: leyendas99@hotmail.com 


End file.
